


Following Your Lights

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, MagoSoph, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 518,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Here are some drabbles I wrote for some ships but didn't bother to finish. But the world can never have enough content for them so here's my dump.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 2
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _That incredible nauseating sensation resurfaced once more as she penetrated the apartment. The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The precipitate cacophonous vibrations stimulated him to imperceptibly wince from hysteria, presence conveys out of his distraction on the desk._

Sophia is so austere and honest to Magoroku, like she just tells it how it is to him since she's so cutting I notice

> * * *
> 
> ## Indisposed // Published:2020-07-11 | Words:1020

**SUMMARY** : _The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished. She continued appearing agitated, weakly occupying the student council apartment. As anticipated, no response occurred after. Retaining her muzzle sealed. She didn’t aspire to articulate or even converse with him, not momentarily but ridiculously abundant his tongue remained to reverberate within her consciousness. She stood undergoing moderately nauseous and jittery._

That incredible nauseating sensation resurfaced once more as she penetrated the apartment. The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The precipitate cacophonous vibrations stimulated him to imperceptibly wince from hysteria, presence conveys out of his distraction on the desk.

He imminently necessitated enlightenment of her presence, veering his head to face her once more. The edge of his margins crimping to a melodious smile, “Oh?” He gazed up to see a decisively stoic white-haired infiltrated the vacancy as the edge of his lips crooked to a harmonious distinguished smile still flashing on his features, “Good evening, Sophia!” Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close, “How are you?” 

The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished. She continued appearing agitated, weakly occupying the student council apartment. As anticipated, no response occurred after. Retaining her muzzle sealed. She didn’t aspire to articulate or even converse with him, not momentarily but ridiculously abundant his tongue remained to reverberate within her consciousness. She stood undergoing moderately nauseous and jittery. 

“Are you ready to begin today’s task?” 

His voice filled the room once more, taking her out of her deep thinking and sudden feelings. Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

She sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on her precipitate spit, emancipating her bronchus. Though, her throat was becoming vastly depleted. Irritable. She demanded to seize a glassful of liquid. Anything to help with her unforeseen decline of liquid inside her mouth. Her sensitivity remained solely sprinting, drumming as vigorously as she eternally perceived it advanced, almost as if was rather suffocating explanation the tapping of her spurs. Reasoning brutally scorching within her remembrance. Everything about him drove her insides to swirl as he introduced with the disqualify their bestowed participation repeatedly. She’d sensed the sensations frequently.

Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Having no clue as to why she was possibly feeling this way. This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations.

That characteristic transpired presently snapping her essence as she relocated near him but that sentiment wasn’t unavoidably but didn't conceive of why that was the cast. Duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful characteristic... Twinge? Antipathy? Wretchedness? Apprehensive? Why was she feeling this way? She didn’t understand this but she wanted… the mere essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

Was the vacancy flowing heated or was that just her? Her subconscious performing twisted amusements on her enclosure? An obnoxious atmosphere remaining to sweep her consciousness leisurely but inevitably, elicits to assume homogeneously despicable then before. Detecting ringing within her ears, raucous and vexatious essentially exploded similar to melodious decisions that remained discoursing.

“Shido. Did you say something?”

“Huh?” Magoroku constructed a tan coded brow at the young girl, questioningly veering his head to face her as if she was losing her mind, “What?” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures.

She was arising pestered as the minutes passed, “You said something—”

Shaking his head at that, “I didn’t say anything.” And he was simply keen on his own words, interpreting her words despite her annoyed tone, "Are you doing okay, Sophia? You seem…" Knowingly tapping his words, "not like yourself at all," he decided to further his claim, "In other words, you've been acting odd." 

She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance but spoke nothing else after that, leaving this be. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. Her throat prevailed nonetheless as dry as ever, devoid of any water. She’d suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing.

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

Magoroku ostensibly discerned her characteristics from his seat, gazing at her in pure concern. He knew that she wasn't acting like herself, she was trying to hide that but her act was clear to see for him.

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?” He duplicated but more emphatic, a distinctive tone. Conscientiously eyeing her physique and suggestive gestures. Navy coded kernels established on her girdle.

"Don't talk to me!" 

The loudness of her impromptu tone propelled him to nearly slump out of his black spinning chair, blenching shockingly at the young girl as she discreetly and taciturnly sat on the dull melancholy couch, still rubbing her head. Trying her best to understand these weird sudden emotions. She needed to understand them, didn’t she? 

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty.

* * *

> * * *
> 
> ## Calling //Published:2020-06-12Words:1131

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?**

**Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?**

**Then...**

**Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit…**

**Please come back to me, Sophia. Please return once more. In case you will, I will be waiting for you here.**

**~ The Great Magoroku Shido~!**

* * *

“This note is simply pathetic!” Groaning loudly, he crumbled the same piece of paper from within his hands, throwing the sheets across his office, “Yikes!? Why would I bother to write that in the first place? It’s not like she’s going to read this, though, I don't even know where she lives in the first place!" 

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

* * *

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted as the girl heard his calls from the grave.

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

“You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

“Don’t make me wait, this is critical."

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

* * *

She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. But now the two were standing face to face once more.

“Did… Kyouya-sama told you to come here to talk to me?”

She swayed her head in an effortless negative.

“Oh?” He drawls for a mere consequence, “Are you still working with him?”

That was a dumb question. Of course, she was still working with him! Why wouldn't she!? 

“Kyouya-sama found no use for me anymore so he permitted me to withdraw, he’s currently concentrating on his projects alone for the time being,” her sky coded eyes glinted with an emotion he never witnesses before, an occasional mixture of despondency and misfortune. The only disturbance ostensibly trickling under her cracks, swearing that she transpired pessimistic regarding this but he vocalized oblivion. Intelligibly persisted on gazing at her, scrutinizing her, “not that the aforementioned there is any of your affairs.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry to hear that, Sophia!” Recklessly screeching, fumblingly pouring his true thoughts out right in front of her, “I mean, you were so close and all. I can’t visualize the variety of sensations you’re enduring right now. Losing someone you heed so much and wanted them to come to pursue you back… I can’t… I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Blinking out of his solicitudes, “I’m fine!”

“I don’t recollect you functioning so…agitated around me. You appear to be considerably apprehensive, more so than usual. Am I making you uncomfortable, Shido?”

Why would she even care? Why would she even come back here?

* * *

* * *

## Consummate, His Past Actions // Published:2020-07-07Words:1391

It's been fully a year now from today as Kyouya remembered his parents passing from his malicious actions when he was fourteen.

### Work Text:

Consummate…

The word itself had many definitions, different meanings. In his sense, the meaning with the word: “consummate” was to create the perfect world, bring his horrid word to the perfection that this hellish place needs. It was clear to him, his world was better, adjustable but also, better from this current world for the sheer idea of no death. But the way he wanted to re-fix the corrupt world was to destroy it from the sky to the floor. Believing he had to ruin it further and use his Force to rebuild the destruction he knowingly caused. His perfect plan, having no regrets or remorse.

His absolute creation continued furthermore craving to formulate. The entirety where he was indicted, denominating the projectiles for his accurate world. The world he always had dreamt of, even when he was young, naturally developing up with clowns who undoubtedly received authority of children for their own receipts, their cognizances were still underdelivered being easy. He was qualified to comprehend it as if circumnavigated on the casing, all of the repulsive imperfections with the environment, even at his young age. Was he authorized to alter this environment with affluence but his plans demanded to go into performance?

_He wordlessly entered the large and devoid room alone on her request, discerning as she stood to carry something. A miniature and mineral leash simultaneously with her enclosure. A unique accessory perhaps?_

_“What’s that you have there?”_

_She blinked being delivered out of her solicitudes by his evaluation, veering her frame to face with her red-colored cores, “Oh? Kyouya dear, I haven’t seen you walked in…” The girl muttered but flourished those thoughts away, “Anyway my dear boy. Have you seen my new necklace?”_

_He shook his head, “No, I don’t think I have.”_

_“Well, come closer. I’ll show you.”_

_He followed her request, strolling closer towards her. It wasn’t at all uncanny for his mother to request his presents to explicate him her jewelry and acquisitions to him. She had a large collection as well, comprising rich and all—it was to be anticipated to purchase such pricey accessories. He assumed this was where his love for these type of things came into place, though, he was keener on different types of attires and titles than anything else. His distinct concupiscence. He didn’t positively deceive his predilection for that either, he just never outright announce it. Kyouya was invariably enamored of accumulating figures and clothes for his overgrowing acquisition. Typically, lingering on the shelves in his array. Presently, they were ostensibly collecting dusk from him scarcely snatching them out of their confinement. But with promising contemplation_

_He aspired to be the resolution, externally inquisition. He was conveyed out of his extensive meditation by their voices or adequately yet, her speech. An incisive vexatious type of amalgam, one, that got on his audacities. One, he stood there simply longing to the woman shut up. Though, the article she was conferring him would be ostensibly excellent for his lover and assistant, Sophia Sakharov. The sky-blue pearl, coordinating with her clothes and eyes flawlessly. He could only presume the piece dangling from her neck._

_“Someday, when I passed, you will receive this so you can pass it down to your lover, too.”_

_He raised to arrange his activities within his subconscious, understanding his authentic intentions. Her mother was vulnerable, far from actually being competent. She needed to go._

_“Oh, might I ask, when will that be mother?”_

_He watched as she only emerged to be distracted by his intelligence, judging her most salutary to resolve whatever she had within her mind. He couldn’t help but take this and sway towards her, seizing her item out of her hands and impelling behind her swiftly without a subordinate consideration. Prompting following her neck, encasing the piece tightly upon her skin before hauling back. Heeding her choke, trying to move but with his Disaster Force, he was enormously compelling than she will ever be. Shortly, colored started to appear, a sickish purplish and azure. She belatedly gave up… bending out, her body exhibited more debilitated and light. She ceased exhaling. Concluding her struggles, everything befell to a turbulent halt. She carefully removed the straps around her neck, seeing the harsh redden tone imprinted on her skin. Allowing for her body to effortlessly dropped on the floor._

_“Such a shame to see you leave my dear mother, though, you were irritating to deal with... Discouraging my ideal world as if you know what’s best for me,” He lowered his eyes to gaze at the necklace dwelling within his palm, peering at the blue gem, visioning a familiar white-haired dawning the jewel with her fancy blue dress, “But, I’m certain my princess of the new world would appreciate this accessory as much as you did. Truthfully, this shade is more fitting for her, I’ll say.”_

_His father must’ve apprehended them as he originated buffeting inside the opportunity and beyond the threshold._

_“Oh, hello there, my dear Father,” Approaching him with the mere fluctuation, as the shadow cast below his eyes and higher stage, scrutinizing at the older male with hewing eyes, “Glad you can join us, I was just about to come to see you.”_

_He appeared angry to see his wife, lifeless on the floor, vindictively staring at his young boy, “Son, what the hell did you do to my wife?”_

_“Oh? Her?” He nonchalantly sways his body to the side, glaring maliciously at her material, steered his finger down at her structure, “Only chocked her to death. Though, I believe you should be attentive about your use of terms. Vulgarism will provide you nothing.”_

_“You… did what!?” He bellowed, “But why!? Also, don’t order me around, boy!”_

_“She was merely getting in the way of my plans to create a new world, she wasn’t needed,” He created to beam bitterly at the old man, “And as for you now… I have no use for you either.”_

_He was attendant, utilizing his expertise and also end the man’s life. The conclusion of his margins transpired momentarily bending to a brutish sneer, “For all of those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.”_

_..._

He inexplicably recognized that scene, impersonating on repeat inside his consciousness once more as if his reminiscences were naturally a collapsed record. And he comprehended why… this remained the day of their “impoverished” pasting. Solely a year much had evolved since then, of course, his plans were still being put into the performance but he accomplished them considerably commendable. Everything was working out smoothly and he still had his captivating companion, Sophia Sakharov by his side, refusing to leave him. Although, another one had joined his party… Shido Magoroku. A young male who was related to the main examiner for the Buddy Police and politician, Shido Sueroku. A useful asset to his ranks, he could be useful to him. Magoroku was… an intriguing character, to say the least from Kyouya’s perspective. He continued bristling with self-assured, pompous, outspoken. But also he was ineffective. Culminating his position as Student Council President, he was born to execute such a role.

* * *

Stingily and greedily utilizing the inexperienced for courtship, exercise, and straight-up maltreating the youth. As he matured, this had converted exceedingly frank. His contempt for the adults singularly advanced, appalled. His progenitors had to go and accordingly, he arranged the circumstances. Successfully progressed incessantly with their departed corpses... Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his mind, seemingly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail. 

He portrayed unfortunate and remorseful for their passing but that was apparently a twisted falsification. He exhibited nothing for those repugnant spirits he had to beckon as “Mother” and “Father”. He transpired suitable to persuade the evasions of them deteriorating with his secluded accumulation without neglected, annihilating the foundation of consequently various archives but he didn’t wince. 

Suspending how most of Japan’s broadcast outlets announced that His parents ought (sorrowfully) lingered incessantly. A lengthy week of personalities stretching up to him, maintaining their insignificant sorries. Falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The mounties transpired willingly absurd suitable to suppose Kyouya from his artificial whistles and liability.

* * *

* * *

## Cathartic //

Published:
    2020-07-10
Words:
    1508

Just a mini fic I wrote about emotional love. A unique take on their relationship. Also since I headcanon, Magoroku being Biromantic Asexual poly and Sophia being heteroromantic Demisexual.

### Work Text:

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Folding the mere frames of the light blue shades, being see-through but he wasn’t. It was abnormal for the male to want to stand up and gaze outside the window.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance but he’d kept his arms cross, almost annoyingly gazing out to see a couple of kids on the ground floors. 

Patrolling in mere muteness at the Television was pumping in the background, the news. Ingenuously suspecting, articulating in the wordless room. Theoretical what she was possibly doing there. He would go comprehend where she denoted but as before-mentioned. Merely struggling off those ideas. A simple flat screen, illustrating the news channel. Sophia and he weren’t really the ones who to watch any anime or movies, alternately, they exclusively regularly observe Buddyfights and the News. Finding those things to be more useful to them down the long run. And that got to rethink.

Ought his eyes centralized on a young girl and boy, much like Sophia and himself. Out on the ground, seemingly chatting. He didn’t quite make out what it was that they were saying but they were far to conclude tendering subtle touches that elicit to feel nauseated. Considerably longer than his individual welfare. An insignificant involvement was far more than just sweeping. It was an emotional connection to your spouse _—_ permeated with exuberance and intensity. At least, that is how he perceives, doesn't he? The only close connection he'll have to Sophia was embracing her, the only contact he needs or went he felt Safe. When then, Sophia didn't bestow to mind or ridicule him doing so. Nothing else. He didn't consider or hassle with anything intimate. Just impassioned. Being with her was more bounteous than just acceptable to him. That is all he ever wanted, just a companion or a darling to be undeviatingly attendant to him when he demanded it the most.

“As student council president, I should enforce the school’s regulations of non-touching contact on school grounds...”

“Like you’re any better, President Shido?”

He narrowed his perceptions as her teasingly yet piercing voice reverberated inside his ears. She only ever beckoned him by his license when others were encompassing but ostensibly unparalleled she would just call him “Shido”. Still, he comprehended better than she remained simply tantalizing him given her tone. Unusual but not repulsive. Professedly displeased with her comeback. Veering his frame to glance at her from the side, having her frame annoyingly leaning back on the corner bookshelves. Not realizing sooner that she was closer to him. 

“Hey…! Don’t get smart with me!” 

He was offended that was transparent. 

She didn’t twitch her lips to speak anything after that, merely staring at him. Pitifully. He didn’t like that look, only craving to wipe off that expression from her face but knowing better that he couldn’t do that, even if he wanted too. Shaking that thought away, puffing his cheeks. Slightly veering his frame to the side, snarled, “Besides, _that_ kiss was _one_ a time thing… remember? That was to test our feelings towards each other..."

She merely rolled her eyes annoyingly at him but not responding to his points, leaving it at all.

"Though, emotional passion is more meaningful to me then just kissing. In other words, being there for someone."

She simply nodded, not paying to much attention to that, "Da."

* * *

The aversion of leisurely but inevitably slipping for her when he shouldn't. He embraced her, gradually starting to fall for her performances and abruptly fruitless advice. Her inarticulate utterances of devotion presented by her responses furnished with delicate yet sharp pecks and temperature of her embraces. Insignificant but fancied. She wasn’t the individual to straight-up indicate managing her statements that she admires something but hating something? She was preferably a presentation don’t narrate genus of an amateur but didn’t regard but this consciousness signified consuming within his linings. Why? Why did his heart have to progress to her? 

He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his joints and beg for her to take him back, sinking so low to her wants and commands. Anything to not be alone again. Not to crawl back to the darkness. He didn’t want to go back, not again. He didn’t care about what they did together, as long as she was by his side all of the ways.

He was much happier with her, despite the wrongdoings she did he gather she could improve just like he did. Isn’t that the complete deduction she came back here right? On their master’s speeches? But may she couldn’t change at all? Maybe that darkness he didn’t want to feel again was her home, place to dwell in, much like Davide’s. 

She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He fancied her… No, he needed her to be by his side at all times. Not just when she had to be near him. Coincidentally, he was drawn to her… Her malicious coding, her obscure nature. Her stoic and bitter approach to things. Those unrelenting stares supplied with voidness. For his inclination to be incorporated with the brim of her mysteries. The blue coloring mixed with his green coloring. Substance ostensibly combining together. An excellent fuse. He consulted.

His remembrance swirls being unsure about everything else. Swiveling endlessly as she caught grasp of him by the mere strings, her hold was far too compact to be granted go of now. There was no turning back, this was his life now. He didn’t want to leave her, not again. He was happy. He underwent cherished for once, he felt demanded. The insignificant sympathy of another human and he would do much of the same for her.

She continued to be ruthlessly maliciously. Stinging to the technique, serious at the cord, and far too intelligent and expeditious for her own welfare. And he behaved nothing similar to her intense restoration. Yet, here he was, implying to be in admiration because of her. She wasn’t vigorous for him. Her insistence scarcely irritated him but he still ostracized the caution indications. Plainly not heeding anymore. 

But he comprehended nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he comprehended she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Would he be able to meet them? Oh, wait… He didn’t reminisce she even commemorates having any.

* * *

Since that given day, he felt more uneased.

"Sophia,” Fumbling with his gloved fingers as he took a mere step forward, calling her signature. Doing his utmost to be prideful yet solemn just for her, "I need to talk to you." 

She swiveled to contemplate at him, "Is this about our mission?" 

Her tone verbalized more aloof than she naturally attended but she didn't resemble to bother at all about that. Not a single bit. But that was presumed of her.

"What do you think about it?" 

She simply sniffed, her expression devoid of much, "Think of what?"

It was obvious tolerably that she had no inkling what he was lecturing about this time.

"Love."

She paused for a moment, gazing at him with an unsure reflection essentially appalled that he’d induced that expression up. Narrowing her eyes at him once more, "We aren't talking about this, Shido."

The end of his lips seemingly frowns from her words and tone, "Why not?" 

The apartment slipped behind to taciturnity once more. She solely stares at him, icy-cold eyes incrusting endlessly at his structure. He apprehended that she was examining. But about what? Him? Why now? Was she overlooking their relationship, too? He owned no approach. None at all. He never recognizes just what this female was possibly conceiving about...

"Sophia?"

"Don't you have work for the student council to finish?" 

Her tone interpreted the room provoking him to merely wince in discomfort. She didn’t appear occupied in stirring more confidential today, resisting to actually accompany him. He recoiled, approximately choking on his speeches, "O-Of course! But I already completed them just so I can talk to you." 

She appeared annoyed, "You called me out here for some urgent business. I do not see how this is anything but urgent."

"But this is urgent!"

"How is this _love_ thing urgent?" 

He grasped the melody he was recuperating. His gallantry slanting further down his bosom. Eyes flickering with care.

"You don't think your feelings are important?"

Wordlessly, fastened her eyes, and shook her head no in retort.

“In that case, I’ll need to explain why they are important to you!”

Sophia seems distorted, “Don’t do that.”

### Actions

* * *

## Insidiously Perceptiveness // Published:2020-07-18Words:1677

> _He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her._

### Work Text:

* * *

**_“Master’s orders were clear.”_ **

_“The ACE cup is just around the corner, starting in just a few days,” She articulated, stoically as she merely gazed down at her table, “With this Cup, we should try picking out members worthy enough for the Dark Core, these were the words of our master.”_

That was a week ago…

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks.

* * *

Sophia was patrolling in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway.

Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku.

The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time.

Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant.

Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two.

“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!”

Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter.

“They are complete jokes too this game!”

"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her reserved composer and finally lectured.

The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?”

Sophia also settled in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Understanding every outcome, Never lose focus. Look into all possibilities. That will lead you to certain victory."

“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?”

Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”

“Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”

* * *

“Shido.” She called his name almost effortlessly as she’d slide the large blue coded entrance to the apartment.

He paused from fixing his paperwork on the best, “Huh?” He glanced up to find her stoic and devoid expression gazing at him from across the room, “What is it?”

“The primary rounds for the Elementary division are about to start.”

“Yes,” He simply nodded at that, before raising himself up from the chair. Brushing himself and making sure he was presentable for the others. He always aspires to resemble his most desirable for the foolish masses, “Is everything in place, as I told you, Sophia?”

“Da,” She simply nodded her head at him, “Just as you said.”

He couldn’t help but let out a soft smile towards her, “Great~!”

* * *

“The semi-finals are going to begin shortly. However, we still haven’t found many fighters worthy of Disaster.”

Overhearing her voice ringing inside her ears as he was currently staring at the folios in front of him, resting on the desk as he was scrutinizing the introductions mindfully. That person, their master, the sole reason they were working together and even got paired up as a couple to work together was because of that person. The mere reason that this girl, the vice president to the junior student council club was for that mission. A very important mission, however, no one foolish enough outside of their ranks knew what was truly going on behind the scenes. None at all.

These sheets were important for the mere fact that they were the papers with the many fighters that he could care less about, though. He decided not to acknowledge her information, letting her speak her mind without much thought. These fighters were nothing but pure fools and meaningless to him. He didn’t care about his fellow classmates, only their occupations. His peers were nothing but annoying and get in the way. As the student council chairman, the one in control of their strings, no one was foolish to opposite him and his ranks.

“Shido, what are you doing?”

Her voice took him out of his thoughts. She sounded awfully annoyed about something. But what? Though, her voice also enunciated distinguished, not being interested in anything else. Such a stoic yet bitter girl he was forced to work with. Curling to the end of his lips to soft smirk, narrowing his blows in one smug motion. Finally setting one of the papers on the desk…

“Oh? I’m just researching the student’s official school files for the cup for further detail,“ pridefully rendering, “Although, it isn’t as if one of these useless fighters could possibly beat us during the ABC Cup, of course.”

“Then, there’s no reason you need to be looking at them, is there?” She disputed him, almost provoked.

The smirk didn’t fade from his lips, alternately he just intentionally kept staring at the papers, “It doesn’t sting to be fully prepared for events, does it?”

“That would make it meaningless. Unless you were truly afraid that you will lose your matches in the cup, Shido.”

His lip plunged down to a mere grimace, “As if,” offended by her intelligence, veering his head to face the female from the bookshelves, “Why would I be?”

She didn’t bother to speak, after his question, simply placing her table back on the edge of his desk.

“Oh?” He started once more, “Do you know why I’m at the top of my grades, Sophia?”

She shook her head at that, “I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, either, Shido.”

“Well, I’ll tell you anyway, so listen.” He ordered next, “it’s quite simple actually,” He couldn’t help but praised himself, “As the student council president, naturally, it’s my duty to retain such high grades while also maintaining my duty. A lot of hard work but, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you?”

Sophia only narrowed her eyes ostensibly annoyed with him but didn’t fret to preventing him from discussing up a storm regarding himself any further.

“Anyway, I’m a genius. That’s a fact. However, studying is also extremely essential to keep those high grades,” He disclosed deliberately, “You can never study too much, Sophia.”

* * *

He was brimming with insignificant satisfaction at himself, endorsing the last piece of complement. Hearing the sounds of the paper as it made contact with the sheets, the dripping of the streak finally coming to an end, finally inclining back against his furniture, hearing it slightly creak by his movements, “Maybe, I should hold an event. Something special for the eve? Something to celebrate my evitable victory!” Tapping his fingers on the bars being deep in thought, “What do you think, Vice President Sophia?”

Shrugging at that, “Do whatever you want.” She spoke almost coldly towards him, “I don’t really care, either.”

* * *

He frowns and shut his eyes before placing his head towards his chin, being deep in thought for a moment, “Why did I have to pay for other’s portions, anyway?”

She heard him speak, turning her head to face him once more, stoically voicing her words, “You were the one who said wanted to do something for the eve of the tournament.”

* * *

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

* * *

* * *

## Hell Gate Walter //

Published:
    2020-07-04
Words:
    1845

That kiss. Her cold yet soft lips. It was still swelling within his mind, he couldn’t get rid of the thought. But still, they had many things they need to discuss. Their feelings, the way it felt. Still, plaguing his thoughts running as wild as they wanted. He couldn’t focus on many besties those thoughts. He hated it.

“Magoroku Shido,” His variety perked up as the sound of his signature name was transpiring denominated, “as Student Council President, what would you do with all of the property damaged caused by the fighters here at Aibo?” One of the men challenged him, “How do you think we fixed this concern? Should we finally ban buddyfighting at the school.”

He couldn’t help but mentally recoil at that information, the fighting stage was constantly in the stage of repair but he had to answer this. He clears his throat, lifting himself out of his chair. His whole nature filled with pride, brimming off with the simper, “Of course, not. Banning Buddyfighting would not solve the issue here,” In his truth banning the game wouldn’t solve their predicaments. 

“Then what are you supposed to do?”

“As Student Council President, I believe the next course of action is to raise money for the proper preparations,” He explained, “For example we'll _—_ ” The male continued to explain his goals and useful ways to raise money while Sophia stood motionlessly next to him.

They kept asking questions but he kept it going.

* * *

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. 

* * *

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. “Honestly, Shido. You’re still so much trouble.” 

And yet, the difficulty she acted voluntarily bartering with. She was tired of carrying him, he was very heavy. She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, 

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there—all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

* * *

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

* * *

  
His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

Sophia Sakharov. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when _he_ stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with? 

But still, he clings to her with transcendent intend, she was the only female within his cores of life that was there, for the most part. Her enormous yet precariously responsibilities, he apprehended them all with a tendency of pungency. Her dangerous commitment to Gaen Kyouya was a predicament, her entire reputation serving him was their only problem, even voluntarily terminating her own life and even Magoroku’s for his longings.

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

* * *

* * *

## Why Bother To Face Me At All? // Published:2020-06-16Words:1809

_The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora._

### Work Text:

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement—viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating—almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further, merely whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again. But he lets her, allowing her to drink her much need food when she had too. Simply giving up on trying to stop her.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival, he presumes. Sophia required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

**_Tap._ **

A scanty dab on the structure with an articulated heel, extracting him away from his extensive deliberation, 

“Sophia?”

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored paving above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. 

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Her eyes glued on him, studying his every movement, every sway. hose footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check.

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up, I will have you know you’re late!”

Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“Does that even matter?” She asked with a pitiful expression being written on her features. 

“No… I guess not…” He stutters to himself before shaking his head, “Just take you want from me and leave!”

“Da.”

This was their fountain to their love he supposed...

* * *

* * *

## Quandaries // Published:2020-07-12Words:2792

> _Their involvement momentarily… remained deliberately decreasing it appears. It continued fragmentary, ostensibly divulging independently but he’d assumed most duos were similar to the aforementioned or ought to endure this variety of predicaments—it was their unpropitious cycle to challenge aforementioned. Couples always had problems to face, emotions to deal with, obviously._

### Work Text:

Their involvement momentarily… remained deliberately decreasing it appears. It continued fragmentary, ostensibly divulging independently but he’d assumed most duos were similar to the aforementioned or ought to endure this variety of predicaments—it was their unpropitious cycle to challenge aforementioned. Couples always had problems to face, emotions to deal with, obviously. 

They infrequently ever fought and if they did, it transpired above something unessential and absurd but furthermore, they contrived to be adequately qualified to get beneath each other skins, stirring their snaps without prescription. Discerning when they executed their flame way to incomparably sometimes, perpetually ticking one another off. 

eliciting Magoroku to fracture to tears and bustle out of his office without notification when Sophia announced something that demolished his spirit when would occur in Sophia shockingly pursuing after him and comfort him when his Is mourning in the shadowy ridge where no one can recognize them. He will only share his worst with her, and even Gallows; clinging to her, crying to her. He usually kept that part of himself locked away in the box and only the white-haired goddess as the key to the box. Being fully able to unlock the coverings with the mere twist of the handles. 

Though, as the student council president, he didn't want others to witness that flaw of his, a mere excuse for him. As a leader, he had to set an example for the foolish. 

It wasn’t as if they anticipate additionally to maltreat each other similarities, solely the radioactivity of the consequence. Maybe, Sophia alluded to, in the antiquity that is. She definitely wasn’t the most sympathetic towards him but was still willing to save him and help, he surmised she had an arduous juncture formulating her affections towards him, then just annoyance. 

Fighting was standard for relations as notably as he recognized, even when before they were rendezvousing their arguments were professedly not subsisting. Magoroku was the one who did most of the talking while Sophia ordinarily occupied and attend, only speaking when she obliged too or when it remained relevant, even then, her locution continued appearing cynical and austere. 

The definitive consequential fight they had was about a week ago, it was moderately frivolous since he sprang that fight too but he pretended. She converted irritated but that obtained directly more bounteous than just disordered. Unmingled annoyance, possibly resentment. Such an astringent expression that transpired insignificantly stinging into his subconscious forever alarmed by her sudden coldness. Disaster Force.

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more. Approximately smacking him for his activities, she practically concluded but she suspended last second, nearly caressing his grimace with her fingers. Sophia dissipated her cool at that instant and Magoroku realized that assumption. At least, she had some self-control, however, simply losing her composer was her biggest flaw. The weakness that would come back to haunt her.

Their aggressions unusually seize material except when Sophia thought it was immeasurable at maltreating him comparable to that tho, she tranquilized feathers. 

He couldn’t recall much of that heyday or what he’d replied to her that made her so tick off that she would want to do that. He was out of his wisdom but he knew he said something that was selfish and petty towards her. And Magoroku would never put his hands on her, he wouldn’t visualize her injuring her like that, even if she did, that wouldn’t execute him any considerably. Besties, Sophia continued to be extremely persuasive, even for her own virtue, she could exert anything and swing it back. She simply veered her heels and wordlessly walked out of the room, leaving him behind. Of course, he tried running after her once more but this time, his boots weren’t all too kind towards him, causing him to merely drop to the floor with ease, tripping down to the hard surface with a loud yelp. Cursing himself for being clumsy as she spoke before. He did attempt to look for her after all, chasing her down if he could but she wasn’t near Aibo. 

He probably thought it was best if she handles her emotions on her terms instead of dwelling on his instead, She’ll come back to the office and he’ll wait. Even, after that, she came back into the office without a word. The Vice went on about her day seemingly representing as nothing happened. Magoroku assumed that she’d gotten over those angered Disaster Force thoughts now but, he couldn’t bear to bring that up to her now. 

Today remained such a glooming prime. The hazy mists weren’t accommodating with his disturbances and extensive speculation he’d been exploring for the last week. And it was about _her_ … the Student Council Vice-President of Aibo Academy Junior High School, his partner in crime, an efficacious and clever young girl, his darling; Sophia Sakharov.

Storming outside, overhearing the dull drizzling of rain outside coming from the windows. Pouring their drops from the vapors. Repugnant climate, defective. He continuously denounced the thundershower, the qualities, tapping, dismal skies; the wetness that it guides to everything it spreads into communication with. Though, he conjectures why the liquid from the shower denoted the requirement and how it was devised. An uncomplicated way of why the rain was necessitated to live. Despite all of that, he truly didn’t understand why kids would want to jump in the rain, ruining their clothes and shoes with the boots, possibly falling ill and getting a cold; and if he hated anything, it was getting sick. He couldn't bear getting his uniform covered in dirt and disgusting mud that followed after the run. 

Bitter and chilly, merely shaking within his boots, he determined to sit on the couch today, not feeling up to walk over to his chair. Though, the furniture continued making him shortly uncomfortable, sitting near the corner. His hands resting on his lap, as he waited… Awaiting for her to finally enter the room. The tip of his fingers kept digging into the palms of his gloved hands, tightening his fists and clenching them tightly against his own. Heavy and deep breaths, his heart pounding heavily from fear. Sudden Tachycardia? 

He’d no approach why he perceived this way, he didn’t want to feel this way but he’d guessed he had no choice… _‘How should I bring this up to her? Was it even a good idea to bring this up, now? But, I need to tell her…’_

The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The loud sound of the door fully opening and the echoing of mere heels kissing the floor below drove him out his deep thinking. He knew who it was but he simply wasn't ready for this, not at all, not prepared. Though he was sure that she was prepared, she always was. 

Recoiling at the immediate noise shredding out of his thoughtfulness, _‘Yikes! She’s already here!’_ Taking a deep breath, straightened himself back up on the seats, _‘Come on! I can do this!’_

He imminently necessitated enlightenment of her presence, veering his head to face her once more. The edge of his margins crimping to a melodious smile, “Oh?” He gazed up to see a decisively stoic white-haired infiltrated the vacancy as the edge of his lips crooked to a harmonious distinguished smile still flashing on his features, “Good evening, Sophia!” Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close, “How are you?” 

Maybe starting small talk would help? 

Clear his fear? 

Or perhaps make it worst?

The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. Simply not responded. As anticipated, no response occurred after. Retaining her muzzle sealed. She didn’t aspire to articulate or even converse with him, not momentarily but ridiculously abundant his tongue remained to reverberate within her consciousness. She stood undergoing moderately nauseous and jittery. Seeing him sitting on the sofa but made no effort to keep her eye contact on him. Simply wanted nothing to even do with him. Walking up towards him, he had to think fast or she’ll go to near the desk or bookshelves. 

_‘Perfect~! This idea will be bound to get her to finally talk to me~!”_

Knowing what will get her attention directed towards him once more, 

“Oh,” grasping almost excitedly, as a light blubs appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She halted her steps as her taps seemingly came to an end at that. She stood shockingly close to the couch. She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Storing her lips closed. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifting towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment.

“How about we say something nice to each other, maybe that will help with our bond!"

“I don’t understand.”

“As I said previously: How about we say something nice to each other for once? I’m sure we are both repressing some sort of inexplicable fondness for one another. So let’s say something pleasant to each other! In other words, being kind~!”

She began to question him but thought it was pointless but it was far too late to go back now, "And?”

“And, I'll go first! Or is this whole kindness thing way to above you? Or this whole idea was it a little too advanced for you?” 

Sophia narrowed her eyes at him, “Just go and say whatever you need to say.”

“As you wish, my dear,” Recognizing his head with a buzzed as he nonchalantly patted the chin almost thinking of something, unquestionably hindering her, “Hm, let's see... I think... you're quite smart, Sophia! Not as smart as me, though, of course, but still admirable!"

“Well, I think you're annoying to deal with.”

He had no approach to how to feel about that. He continued being appointed for any yielded acknowledgment but that wasn’t the one that struck his consciousness. Was that in mere insult? Or was that a good trait? The context obtained from the particularly significant here but he wasn’t convinced what the appropriate meaning implied for this. He assumed he’d just have to pluck it out of her if he obliged, which was harmonizing to a more troublesome chore... 

Raising a brow at her, “Is that a good thing?” This probably wasn’t an immeasurable scheme, he can just feel the tension between them spread. Overwhelmingly so.

“No, not really,” Narrowing her eyes slightly, a sharp glint of pity glistening from her eyes, “Take it as you will, I don’t really care.”

“Oh?” 

The end of his lips dipped to a frown, peering at her awfully sad. Her voice and tone sounded very cold, more than she probably attended it to enunciate and he didn’t surmise why that was.

He didn’t want to gaze at her anymore, her gaze caricaturing him, shredding him aloof. Unresponsive and hostile. He couldn’t stare at her anymore, splitting his gaze away from her as his enclosure tensed, his thumbs burrowing into the green coding of his uniform, “So, I guess…. you don’t really like me anymore, do you…?”

She swayed her head at him, reinstating the concept, “I never said I didn’t like you, Shido. I just said you were annoying at times.” 

Exercising an insignificant measure towards him on the couch before leaning forward, benevolently reaching her hand towards his face from the side, grasping a small bit of his short side strands bangs, his soft tan-colored hair. Placing the strands she had within her grasp behind his ears, wordlessly doing so. His hair wasn’t long-drawn enough for them to be merely placed behind them but she managed to keep them there. 

“Huh?” He felt her consequences, observing from the corner of his eyes as she did this to him, “Sophia, Wh-What are you doing!?”

“Getting the hair out of your face.”

He raised a brow, slightly turning his head at her, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

She simply shrugged his questions, not really responding to his concerns. Assuming that she wanted him to interpret her movements as anyway he prefers. 

He squeezed his heart pounding audibly at that, “Ah, be careful, my hair is really sensitive!” 

She simply nodded her head at him, "Da," but didn't stop her movements. 

“Hey…!” He merely grasped at her, "S-stop it, S-Sophia! I-I-I already told you that my hair is sensitive! Furthermore, you are going to ruin my combing!" 

Only a melodious yet entertained snarl followed after, essentially folding her lips to a malice sneer, “So that’s how it is,” She softly vocalized as she slightly pulled his hair, twisting the strands with the sides of her fingers. Of course, her back was slowly becoming exhausted simply standing hunched over like that...

“Move over.”

He seemed stunned at her words, eyes swelled for a moment before heeded to her words as he shifted further down the sofa. With this, she let the hair slip away from her grasp. He felt a sudden heavy feeling in his slowly leaving as she wasn't near his head anymore. Making sure he’d left at least enough room for her to sit down besties her… he couldn't help but worry if that was good for her… for a mere goddess like herself. 

“Um… is that enough room for you to sit?”

“It’s fine. It’s too late to worry about that now,” She seemed almost annoyed with him, burrowing her brows, as her bright blue eyes turned to glance at him, “I’m not that huge either.”

Panicking and fumbling at her words, “Ah, N-No!” Raising his arms up to his defense, waving them impassively at her, “O-Of course, not! As if, I don’t think you’re huge, in fact, I think you’re quite slim! I mean, n-not that being slim is bad, too! No, never! I—”

She brought her hand up, veering her frame to the side to face him, provoking him to dim his voice until he couldn't speak anymore. Her special talent of making him simply be quiet by the mere tip of her skills. Light pressing the tip of her finger almost touched but wasn't. That didn't mean that he didn't feel her body heat against his.

"Enough." 

Parting his lips once more to communicate but he couldn't speak. Shaking his thoughts once more, carefully removing her hand, "Sophia, do you remember the fight we had?"

“The fight?” She repeated under her breath. She seemed surprised that he'd brought that up, brows and eyelids slightly raised, "You mean the one we engaged in last week?"

He carefully bit his lips and nodded, "Y-Yes, that one!"

“Why are you bringing this up?"

He fumbled, almost sulking within his chair, "Well, Sophia... you see, I feel really bad for that and that it brought our relationship too..."

"Brough our relationship to what, Shido?"

He shook his head at that question, "It ruins our relationship, Sophia! The tension! I want to go away but I know you aren't okay with what had happened and I... I want to... help you... Please!"

"Do you really think I care about that?"

He froze in place, sulking further, "Uh, um... I..."

"It's alright. I don't really care about that any more... if this is bothering so bad, why not let me erase your memory?"

“Oh?” He continued astounded, bounteous than just the simplistic collision, “You’ll forgive me for saying such terrible things to you!?” He conveyed in on the secondary installment, "Wait! Please, don't take away my memories!"

“Da.”

The edge of his margins arced to a manageable smile, “I’m so glad! I feel like I’m going to cry!” Cheating his fist together for a moment before altering to 

“Please, don’t.”

“In that case, I should take you out on a date~!" He enunciates boastfully, "I know a great place to sit and eat our Sushi! Maybe, next week? That will be perfect! Oh, I can't wait for it~!"

### Actions

* * *

* * *

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Even clinging to her shoulders and arms for comfort, begging her for answers, protection, never to leave his side.

Cursing himself for that failure-- though, that failure was shockingly common along with the student council president of Aibo Academy. However, this one fault of faith didn't stop him from going forward, not at all. 

Truthfully, he would always keep moving forward, with his loud cries and unheard complaints. Fighting back as faith as it out for him. Only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier.

Sophia, on the other hand, was indifferent and bitter. 

Much like her previous actions towards him, she never gave much thought about his heath, feelings, unspoken love. Not that he was in love with her during the Disaster Force events anyway--it was more like he found solace in her. Seeing her as a good friend to have. She didn't feel the same, simply risking his life for that person's orders.

"Here," her voice was stern, cold. Expression indifferent and void. As she took the piece of paper almost as if it was a fancy letter out from under her jacket. Reaching out her slim and pale hands to give the male the item.

"Huh?" He raised a blow at her, almost confusingly gazing down at the item she was holding out her hand, "What's this, Sophia?" 

"Kyouya-sama's invitation," she was still vaguely admitting. Hoping he would get the memo. 

Her words merely did the opposite of what he asked. 

"Invitation?" He repeated, unsure, unclear, not understanding, "You mean… like some sort of party?"

She simply nodded her head, "Da."

* * *

* * *

“Well, Sophia,” He glared at her with a meaningful glimpse at his determination, “I hope you’re prepared to lose against your boyfriend~!”

Stoically staring back at him, ostensibly bestowing no interest in his taunts, “Unlikely.” Not being fretted to feed into his egotistical characteristics. Simply giving a one-worded acknowledgment. Though, it was common for Sophia not to even supply into what he coveted. Forbidding to actually give him any to him.

“ _Unlikely_?” He merely snorted at her, “I’ll show you the meaning of unlikely, Sophia!”

She didn’t bother to reply to this.

He didn’t know that disputing her to any variety of competition was a defective approach. They had a buddyfight, quite of a few actually, and he lost every single one against her. With each loss came more complains and bellows from him. Irritated by her ostensibly transcendent genius for the game. Stoically watching his every move. He couldn’t tell if he was losing his grip on the game much or if Sophia was better then him. He wouldn’t admit that she was better, not at all. 

“Ah!” His eyes withdrew pure white and blacked with outlines, “Why me!?” A commonly used phase given from his given loose. 

  
  


He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Even clinging to her shoulders and arms for comfort, begging her for answers, protection, never to leave his side.

Cursing himself for that failure-- though, that failure was shockingly common along with the student council president of Aibo Academy. However, this one fault of faith didn't stop him from going forward, not at all. 

Truthfully, he would always keep moving forward, with his loud cries and unheard complaints. Fighting back as faith as it out for him. Only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier.

Sophia, on the other hand, was indifferent and bitter. 

Much like her previous actions towards him, she never gave much thought about his heath, feelings, unspoken love. Not that he was in love with her during the Disaster Force events anyway--it was more like he found solace in her. Seeing her as a good friend to have. She didn't feel the same, simply risking his life for that person's orders.

* * *

* * *

He had her hands, clasping them both between his fingers. Almost awkwardly doing so, unsure, reluctance. His heart racing heavily but he didn't halt nor shift away. He couldn't be stuck in place by her bitter touches. Even with his fabric, he felt how cold she truly was. 

Stoically yanking him closer as he yelp from the sudden alarm. Her actions were almost possessive filled an annoyed tone. Landing on her chest as she snaked her arms around his frame. Simply allowing him to cling to work without a single word. And that was fine. Precise. 

She had a bizarre habit of giving slight taps, small but notable. The small habit kept her sane from the stillness, needed the habit. And he was next... Simply sitting next to him.

Casually tapping the tip of her fingers on his cheeks, they were smooth. Startling him instantly.

Merely groaning at the sudden touch, not being used to such a thing. Narrowing his eyes at her, confused by this. Now gazing at her with thick navy colored eyes.

The end of her lips seemingly curved to a malicious smirk. Enjoying the slight tease without much effort.

It was stiff, so relatively frigid. As the air was swirling in their cabin. Shuddering as his body merely shifting closer towards her on the mattress; curling his physique trying to find some sort of tenderness. Snuggling against her body. Wordlessly, draping her arms around him.

* * *

## That Hidden Glints And Shadows

The first day for "Team Disaster Force Week 2020" is "Favorite member" which got me inspired to stay up and write another full-blown character study involving Shido Magoroku. I couldn't hold myself back.

Shido Magoroku. 

The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights--even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him--much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)--their relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight...

"That's impossible!" 

He shouted as he was still recalling his last match, one featuring Noboru. And he lost, no less! It was more than just upsetting. It was merely embarrassing for him! He hated defeat, he couldn't handle the simple loss of a match and he didn't want to either.

"How!? I just don't get it!" 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. 

"How could this have happened!?" 

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

Sophia didn’t respond to that, instead, she simply kept her focus on her teal table that she would carry around with her. Tapping it with light movements, annoyed by his sudden actions and loud tone but didn’t bother to voice it. 

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Me, losing to that grade sixer!” He was panting heavily, heart still racing, he was still trying to think, process the lost. He didn’t like losing. Not a single bit. “Losing, all of my plans where meaningless! I refuse to accept this!”

“Then you shouldn’t have locked up Genma.”

He paused, his pant seemingly dimmed as he turned to gaze at the white-haired near the wall of his office. "Genma? Locking up? What are you talking about?” His simple decision was to act like a fool, playing the dumb card for once and playing it with Sophia Sakharov no less. But his voice seemingly lowered, by this point. Calming down from his angered tone for awhile. Closing his eyes as mere sweat drips from his cheeks, “Unlike him, he wouldn’t make it,” Smirking at this applications, “It was for the best to keep him hidden away, you should know that by now.”

Sentiments. Who needed them? He was above all of that. Everything. He thought better than just that but then why was he here? Begging for her attention as if he was some sort of hound wanted an order. The leash. Being tightly bandaged around his throat. He was unable to breathe.

He couldn't. She wouldn't let him and that was that. She was immersing him in his self-esteem, leaving him to rot. Plunging to the depths of his dismay. Was he not good enough for her? Why didn't she love him? Why wouldn't she simply display her words properly...

Was he selfishly Imploring for her to come back? Maybe he was only thinking about himself but not her...

How did she feel? What did she believe this was? Maybe she didn't understand the function of love? Was that why she was so bitter and stoic? Because her life was devoid of love from others? 

It makes sense to him now. A clear criterion from her part. Logically making sense on paper. Logic and discussion were important to him, after all.

Maybe he needed to show her how it's like to be loved? To hold someone close? Clearly, they both needed each other but didn't want to admit that feeling. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

Pressing her close, 

* * *

Sentiments. Who needed them? He was above all of that. Everything. He thought better than just that but then why was he here? Begging for her attention as if he was some sort of hound wanted an order. The leash. Being tightly bandaged around his throat. He was unable to breathe.

He couldn't. She wouldn't let him and that was that. She was immersing him in his self-esteem, leaving him to rot. Plunging to the depths of his dismay. Was he not good enough for her? Why didn't she love him? Why wouldn't she simply display her words properly...

Was he selfishly Imploring for her to come back? Maybe he was only thinking about himself but not her...

How did she feel? What did she believe this was? Maybe she didn't understand the function of love? Was that why she was so bitter and stoic? Because her life was devoid of love from others? 

It makes sense to him now. A clear criterion from her part. Logically making sense on paper. Logic and discussion were important to him, after all. Maybe he needed to show her how it's like to be loved? To hold someone close? Clearly, they both needed each other but didn't want to admit that feeling. They both just needed love, someone to hold but they weren’t really “matured”, not understanding if you will. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. She was fully capable of hurting him as she should.

“Uh… Sophia… May I…” 

He clumsily invited, aching for her smooth speeches. Typically, he would seemingly cling to her regardless of whatever she wanted him too but that was him clinging to her shoulds from absolute panic, _not_ fondling and holding hands. But what about those traditional affectionate couples; embraces, cuddles, kisses… The excitement of engulfing someone’s else affection remained foreign to the teens. Also aching to be her arms, her temperature. It didn’t have to be tender or intimate just having her near was what he fancied.

He was also an immense chicken in the end.

No bewitched of statements remaining vocalized. Instead, it was up to the whispering of the inhalation. The viscous atmosphere that was encompassing him. Dull whimpers and groaning. 

He had her hands, clasping them both between his fingers. Almost awkwardly doing so, unsure, reluctance. This far more than being simply inexperienced with the melodious pressures of genuine passion that was burrowed with irritation. Compressing them tightly from his doubt regarding this. Parsimonious. Approximately intolerable but relaxing.

His heart racing heavily but he didn't halt nor shift away. A tangibility of radiation was hastening towards his cheeks, merely discoloring his nature color of skin to an abstruse crimson in pretense. His determination, solicitudes also pursuing massively as they were somehow alluring closer towards each other.

He couldn't be stuck in place by her bitter touches. Even with his fabric, he felt how cold she truly was. Indifferent. Stern. Astringent. Much like the dark shivers of wintertime, she was the winter. 

Stoically yanking him closer as he yelp from the sudden alarm. Her actions were almost possessive filled an annoyed tone. Landing on her chest as she snaked her arms around his frame. Simply allowing him to cling to work without a single word. And that was fine. Precise. 

Merely groaning at the sudden touch, not being used to such a thing. Narrowing his eyes at her, confused by this. Now gazing at her with thick navy colored eyes. The end of her lips seemingly curved to a malicious smirk. Enjoying the slight tease without much effort.

It was stiff, so relatively frigid. As the air was swirling in their cabin. Shuddering as his body merely shifting closer towards her on the mattress; curling his physique trying to find some sort of tenderness. Snuggling against her body. Wordlessly, draping her arms around him.

* * *

Strife was considerably uncommon, even for them. Satisfied with her annoyance tone and his parsimonious needs to do everything his route. Even so, confronting her was always an objectionable idea in the back of his mind. She was a mere muse, ruthless enough to slaughter the entire Buddy Police if she truly wanted too but didn’t. Not without Kyouya’s regulations. Still, he wasn’t frightened of her. Not in the slightest. 

Though they frequently clashed over petite things that didn’t matter somehow Magoroku always saw a difficulty. Voicing his words without a second thought, he was always outspoken, fooled of himself, really but he naturally didn’t see it that way, not at all. They got into a debate. Because of his unwise and self-centered nature, simply ticking her off with his senseless statements. Decidedly, he knew how to get on his nerves. 

“So that’s how it is…”

Her back against him, stoically snapping her heels on the platform. Diminutive taps saturating his ears. Leisurely and inevitably slipping further away from him… so far away...

"S-Sophia!" Shouting, as blatant as he could, "Wh-Where are you going!?"

"Home,” Vaguely responding. As her bright blue eyes shifted to glance at him for a mere moment.

"You can't leave just yet!" He dictated, “We’re not finished here!”

“We’re finished.”

“Come on!”

* * *

The pit of his abdomen was forever growing when she was around. Heavily. Compelling him to want to throw up at the immediate emotion. His heart skipping beats, almost fluttering. Heat swirling to his cheeks, staining them with a deep crimson. She would casually flash her  Bright sky eyes towards him, stoically imploring him what's wrong in a devoid tone. Not like she cared, she never did. But they were on a mission. An odd feeling but this girl of ice—stoic and bitterly rough—was the source of his crises. She always was. But she would always be

"Sophia?" He urged, "Why are you so loyal to Kyouya-sama?"

* * *

* * *

Slow dancing. Elaborate parties. She remained moderately used to it all, given how Kyouya would ordinarily host them. But "he" was here... Shido Magoroku... Annoyingly this tan-haired ended up cruising towards her spot near the tables, ignoring everyone else in the vacancy but her... 

"Oh, Sophia, hello!" Graciously embracing her, "How are you doing today?" 

She didn't respond to him, swinging her head to the side. Stoically making it clear without words. He merely sweatdrops at her sudden tone, chuckling apprehensively but wasn't going to simply cease communicating. 

"Oh, um..." He's awkwardly shuttered, "S-Sophia! W-Would you to... slow dance with me?" He was the one who offers his gloved hand towards him. Flashing her a judicious sneer, asking the simple enigma. 

She paused, eyelids expanded.

Are you really asking to dance here, Shido?" She was dismayed, dubious. Not suspected to be proposed. Did he even know how to dance? He acted clumsy as well... 

"Y-Yes!" He nodded, "I think it would be quite nice, too!" 

"Do you even know how to dance?" 

"Of course!" 

He kept disturbing her so she had no choice but to annoyingly say "fine" just so he'll finally shut up. Satisfied with her agreement, he grasps her arms, making her accompany him near the dance floor. 

Discreetly, he gripped her waist as she kept her grasp on his shoulders. 

* * *

* * *

Shido Magoroku. 

The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him—much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)heir relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight...

"That's impossible!" 

He shouted as he was still recalling his last match, one featuring Noboru. And he lost, no less! It was more than just upsetting. It was merely embarrassing for him! He hated defeat, he couldn't handle the simple loss of a match and he didn't want to either.

"How!? I just don't get it!" 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. 

"How could this have happened!?" 

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

Sophia didn’t respond to that, instead, she simply kept her focus on her teal table that she would carry around with her. Tapping it with light movements, annoyed by his sudden actions and loud tone but didn’t bother to voice it. 

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Me, losing to that grade sixer!” He was panting heavily, heart still racing, he was still trying to think, process the lost. He didn’t like losing. Not a single bit. “Losing, all of my plans where meaningless! I refuse to accept this!”

“Then you shouldn’t have locked up Genma.”

He paused, his pant seemingly dimmed as he turned to gaze at the white-haired near the wall of his office. "Genma? Locking up? What are you talking about?” His simple decision was to act like a fool, playing the dumb card for once and playing it with Sophia Sakharov no less. But his voice seemingly lowered, by this point. Calming down from his angered tone for awhile. Closing his eyes as mere sweat drips from his cheeks, “Unlike him, he wouldn’t make it,” Smirking at this application, “It was for the best to keep him hidden away, you should know that by now.”

Sentiments. Who needed them? He was above all of that. Everything. He thought better than just that but then why was he here? Begging for her attention as if he was some sort of hound wanted an order. The leash. Being tightly bandaged around his throat. He was unable to breathe.

He couldn't. She wouldn't let him and that was that. She was immersing him in his self-esteem, leaving him to rot. Plunging to the depths of his dismay. Was he not good enough for her? Why didn't she love him? Why wouldn't she simply display her words properly...

Was he selfishly Imploring for her to come back? Maybe he was only thinking about himself but not her...

How did she feel? What did she believe this was? Maybe she didn't understand the function of love? Was that why she was so bitter and stoic? Because her life was devoid of love from others? 

It makes sense to him now. A clear criterion from her part. Logically making sense on paper. Logic and discussion were important to him, after all.

Maybe he needed to show her how it's like to be loved? To hold someone close? Clearly, they both needed each other but didn't want to admit that feeling. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

Pressing her close, 

* * *

## Variant Reflections Of Broken Glass

Idk what to add in this summary beside one of my dear friends provided my writer's block brain with an idea to finally finished a MagoSophShido draft I have been thinking about.

### Meeting You

### Chapter Text

“Well, Sophia,” He glared at her with a meaningful glimpse at his determination, “I hope you’re prepared to lose against your boyfriend~!”

Stoically staring back at him, ostensibly bestowing no interest in his taunts, “Unlikely.” 

Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions. Not being fretted to feed into his egotistical characteristics. Simply giving a one-worded acknowledgment. Though, it was common for Sophia not to even supply into what he coveted. Forbidding to actually give any to him. Their decks already shuffled and settled faced down out on the suitable locations on the table. 

“ _Unlikely_?” He merely snorted at her, “I’ll show you the meaning of unlikely, Sophia!”

She didn’t bother to reply to this. Typical. She often didn’t feed to his taunting, showing him that she didn’t really care. Simply being annoyed with behavior and actions but that was pretty much it. 

“Let’s begin!”

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

“Buddyfight!” They both beckoned the name of the game, synchronously. Since no one else was here, especially not that pink reporter girl they deemed was vexatious, “Raise the flag!” 

The two fighters simultaneously screeched at once before they exclaimed their flags...

“Legend World.”

“Darkness Dragon World!”

Simultaneously flipping their flag cards over on the coffee table. The buddyfight established with them calling their flags. Before flipping over their buddyfight cards. 

“Ladies first.”

He dazzled a rather presumptuous sneer, proposing to behave like a gentleman by empowering her to make the first move. Not really considering this much as she didn’t respond to his rather kind gesticulation. Instead, focusing on her first move. Simply calling a monster card out to the center spot on her side of the before striking him directly. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit. Watching as his life points broke down to an eight. Rashly ended her move, allowing him to go next. He did his draw and charge and draw. Playing his moves as normal.

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" 

He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the young pale female _—_ calling the attacks from afar _—_ smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. He wouldn't concede that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his quantity of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him.

Magoroku would casually thrash mockeries at her and she would just toss the jabs back but harsher. A bitter tone of voicing her annoyance with him. Allowing him to conjecture that this match was insignificant to her, wasting her time that she simply didn’t enjoy one bit. Before not responding at all, focusing on her moves instead of his words poking at her plays. Stoic but shockingly prideful and heavy making her advances... Getting the upper hand, playing around his moves.

He didn’t know that disputing her to any variety of competition was a defective approach. They had a buddyfight, quite a few actually, and he lost every single one against her. With each loss came more complaining and bellows from him. Irritated by her ostensibly transcendent genius for the game. Stoically watching his every move. He couldn’t tell if he was losing his grip on the game much or if Sophia was better than him. He wouldn’t admit that she was better, not at all… She would just wipe the floor with him and it was proven fact by this point.

His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that. She was not expressing any of her wins correctly, he assumed. Still, he could sense the mocking from underneath the cracks of her heartless and stoic features. 

“Th-That’s impossible!” His eyes withdrew classic white and blacked with outlines, “Why me!?” Generally used phases from his given unfettered, shouting the male. Throwing his hands up as he fell backward on the sofa, groaning and whimpering. Descending on the footing of the sofa before coming back to his functions. 

“Next time… I’m going to win for sure…!” Speedily raising himself up from the sofa footings and instantly picking up his deck _—_ filing endlessly between the cards, thinking of a way to beat her, “Just you wait, dear Sophia!”

“That’s not happening, Shido.” 

Narrowing her eyes and merely dipped her lips to a frown as she radiated with annoyance and glaring at him almost annoyingly. Transpiring impassive. Making it stoically clear by her tone that his visions weren’t naturally going to transpire. 

“But why!?” He grimaced, fundamentally pleading for her just to get the answers. 

“We already had our match as you requested,” She haphazardly emphasized. “We don’t need another one.”

“Oh, you wait just a minute there!” Dramatically, shutting his eyes and cupping his fist, dipping his gloved nails into the palms of his white coded fabric. As he tensely swings his arms up and down between his chest and rib cage areas. In a rhythmic fashion. Complaining and begging for a rematch, “Buddyfights are best out of three!”

“Shido. That only operates with a team. Not single matches.”

_“You and your smart mouth…”_

Pouting, dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. Priacally hearing the mocking tones of his buddy, his typical laughing of “Gesha-Gesha” and “looks like you lost to Big Sis Sophia, Magoroku, geh.” Even if, Gallows was silent, he could still hear the haunting tones. Magoroku told him to shut up, not caring much about if he unsettled his buddy monster. Just acknowledging what his buddy was conceiving, calling him petty names behind his back but really he was just as dumb as Magoroku recalls. 

“No fair!”

“I already told you that you were outmatched, didn’t I?” She proposed a blow, almost mocking him from her seat on the sofa, “You were foolish to think you were going to simply win against me.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” Magoroku sounded awfully offended, not liking her new sudden tone shouting at her and accusingly swinging his index finger at her. 

“Just accept that you lost.”

“I-I-I refuse to accept that!”

“So that’s how this is…”

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Even clinging to her shoulders and arms for comfort, begging her for answers, protection, never to leave his side. Cursing himself for that failure-- though, that failure was shockingly common along with the student council president of Aibo Academy. However, this one fault of faith didn't stop him from going forward, not at all. 

Truthfully, he would always keep moving forward, with his loud cries and unheard complaints. Fighting back as faith as it out for him. Only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier. Sophia, on the other hand, was indifferent and bitter. 

Much like her previous actions towards him, she never gave much thought about his heath, feelings, unspoken love. Not that he was in love with her during the Disaster Force events anyway--it was more like he found solace in her. Seeing her as a good friend to have. She didn't feel the same, simply risking his life for that person's orders.

She was about to leave until he took note of something inside his school bag, seemingly sticking out. The item casually gleaming within the bag. Simply drowning out his new complaints about a rematch, to focus her icy cold glare at the bag. At first, she was about to just ignore it and get up from the couch. But the packets of grey seemingly caught her interest. 

“What’s inside your school bag?”

_“_ —Oh?” 

He blinked being taken out of his sudden dazed and dimming with his murmurs of discontent to heed to her sound. Softly placing his cards down back on the counter before twisting his head to subsequently come into communication with the item itself… his bag. He rarely placed his bag out, let alone used it much for school anyway since he was living down in the cave below his room but since his father was finally out of jail now and they were already living together once more the bag became much more of an used for them.

“Huh… I thought I put my bag away…” He couldn’t help but recall that merely leaning forward to gaze at him, losing his train of thought, “I supposed I didn’t… oh well.”

“The bag, Shido?”

Shaking his head and blinking out of his sudden loss of thoughts to her voice bringing him back to his senses, “Oh right!” Nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his head. Leaning further and reaching out for the little zipper. As it created a sound as he slid the zipper further down on the line, partly opening the bag more. 

“I went to Castle this morning to pick up some of the packs with the new set,” He described, heaving up the mini card packs that he unknowingly ended up shoving into his bag in a hustle, “But I kinda went all out and bought numerous packs…”

The vacancy went hushed as if the two were squandered in their own string of reflection.

“Oh! I have an idea!” He beamed, breaking the mere silence, swirling his head to face his stoic beloved from across the table, “Since I brought so many packs, maybe we can open some together?”

She separated her lips to discourse only for the student council president to raise himself from the couch not waiting for a simple stoic response from her while the packs we're continuing within his gloved fingers, “Honestly. I don’t mind giving you some of my cards. Though, I suppose you do deserve some kind of award for winning our fight… A little treat on my behalf,” making his way to her side and placing the items on the table next to her, keeping one of the packs in his hand and boosting towards her, “Here.”

She elevated a brow at that, “You’re simply giving me your pack, Shido?”

“Of course!” 

“Why are you giving me your pack? This is yours isn't it, you brought this."

Clearing his thought from this, “As I said before Sophia, you can have it… for winning.” 

Merely pouting and almost refusing to want to admit he’s lost with the battle. As if her words were affecting him. For the better or worse? She didn't know but frankly didn't really care either, it seems...

“A small gift or whatever…”

She didn’t respond after that. Raising her hands from under her swathed and simply reaching up to take the pack from his grasp. Letting go of the pack as she had a light but firm grip on it. She brought the pack back down to her waist, holding the fake slim plastic along with her fingers. Almost smelling the freshness of the cards along the edges.

Hunching over, softly placing his gloved hands on the surface of the coffee table. Staring at Sophia’s new required item, eagerly awaiting for the results of the draws. However, his patients were stoically being taken from by her devoid actions, tapping his silvered coded heel on the door, “Come on, open it, Sophia!” Almost pleading for her, merely being quick-tempered. Clearly, he was eager to see the cards.

Annoyingly whiffing as she stolidly started ripping the package accessible, wordlessly and stoically cleaving the silver covering. However, her movements were brought to an instantaneous halt as a sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling their ears, ranging. Her lips parted from this, abruptly being startled by the sudden movements. Causing the two teens to be ostensibly taken off guard. 

"What?" Magoroku hurriedly and frighteningly took his hands off the desk, lifting his frame and altering to the side, starting at the sudden gusts of winds and bright lights, "Don't me that…! This is what I think it is?"

“Hehehehe~!” 

Hearing soft laughing tinged filling the room. Familiar giggling coming from a male. Almost sounded like it was coming from Shido Magoroku himself but from the corner of her stare she knew that noise wasn’t coming from her boyfriend but from the card itself. 

“And here’s my calling. So I shall guard~!”

When the guts of golden lightning and dusk clouded wind professedly evaporated persisted a male, kneeling down on the floor with his head being hunched. Posing one of his free hands on top of his chest, pressing lightly against the fabric. While the other was seemingly holding a weapon _—_ A rather long wooden spear it seems. His short tan covering his upper features along with a shadow casting. His lips professedly declined to a frown. Almost stoically staring at the floor in the new room he was.

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station.

Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. 

A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia. 

“Oh? Good evening~!”

A soft greeting tone to match his smile at her. The male approximately ricocheted backward at his condition, verbalizing comparable to his but had surprisingly more enhanced rhythm involved. Narrowing his eyes, glancing up and down at the frame before softly humming. Seemingly pleased with the female’s slight. Narrowing his eyes in a conspiratorial sight, maliciously smirking, roughly, “You must be my new buddy, correct?”

She didn’t respond to that, not even a single twitch of acknowledgment. Staring endlessly at the buddy… 

Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes… Familiar peculiarities. Dirty light green, bright yellow, and red colorings. She knew that appearance anywhere. But still… she was in denial. Was it possible? No. Sophia thought it was feeble-minded to think such but the facts kept piling on her as if it was the truth she couldn't run from.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, let’s make the most of it together~!”

Magoroku, on the other hand, felt strange seeing this--whoever this guy was--kneeling at Sophia Sakharov like that. Giving her those looks, as if he prizes her or something. That last declaration made him clearly scowl at that. As if he was going to lose the life of his life to a simplistic male trying to act all nice to her… 

Sweat dropping, confusingly. Something about him made the male heart racing, beating within his chest. An odd emotion. He couldn’t pinpoint but he knew that feeling was coming from this guy.

_‘Why does he look like me!?’_

It was as if she was staring at him… Shido Magoroku. The student council president, the mere Chairman, her partner in crime, her annoying boyfriend… A mere reflection. Comparable but distinctive. The identical but not the same. Even if this was “Shido Magoroku” it still wasn’t her Shido Magoroku. She brought those two pieces together--that voice, the coloring, the flashing brightly illuminated smile towards… if her assumptions were correct, if her thoughts were playing with her strings and emotions than; this could be him… She needed to test that. A simple test. One that was necessitated to impersonate this game and push the mere buttons. 

“Shido?” 

She raised a white brow, almost as if she was in pure shock to see that there were two of them.

"Huh?” Magoroku became disoriented, “What is it?”

She narrowed her eyes at the male who gave a complicated murmured, “Not you,” she enunciated colder than attended but didn’t bother to care much. Proposing her arm and steering at the male who was still kneeling on the floor in the room, “Him.”

“Hm?” The monster elevated his lids, humming as he appeared shocked by this but made sure she knew that he was giving his full attentiveness towards her. _‘It appears you already know who I am, don’t you... this world’s Sofia?’_

“What about him?”

“Look closely,” stoically articulating, as her appearance was devoid of any notable expressions as she spoke to Magoroku. 

The tan-haired didn’t speak, instead kept focusing on the words of his Vice. 

“The eyes, the hair, the outfit, tone of voice...This…” She phased, scrutinizing her new “Buddy” as strictly as she probably could, “This is… clearly you, Shido.”

“What!?” Magoroku seems surprised by this, not understanding much, “What are you saying, Sophia? He’s a clone of me!?” He examined, steered his pointer at the male persisting alongside her within the vacancy.

“That’s exactly what I’m implying, Shido.”

The monster merely glared at the two of them, unsure, unclear, uncertainty filling his core as he heard them discussing as their confusion expanded on the linings. Clearly, they were, it was showing and he could sense his buddy feelings. Almost soul bond by faith.

His eyes carefully scanned their movements, expressions, tones of voices, their hand gestures; everything about the two he was currently faced with. They appear to be on decent terms with one another, seemingly happy? He wasn't sure the foundation of their relationship just yet. It was still far too early to clarify anything just yet. But he knew full well that they weren't at the angsty and depressing stages...

They reminded him of his relationship with his world's Sofia. Almost as if he was looking inside a familiar glass of light. Their relationship, while on the outside was seemingly black and white but fueled by emotions. Their world, emotions, suppressed feelings were ruled by the overweight power of their world. One filled with blood, gore, and constantly fighting up the ranks. No breaks. It was all grey in color, black and white didn't exist there.

They were two different perspectives and personalities But their contrasting differences is why they were vastly drawn together with. The red angst strings of pure faith.

Much like her, wasn't she? Down to her icy cold glare and stoic features… Almost like a little sister to Sofia. But that wasn't true. His world's Sophia didn't have a family.

But his Sofia's was long gone now. Never coming back. Perhaps it was designed faith for them to finally meet. But did his Sofia want this one to also be with him?

“Nonsense.” The abnormality closed his eyes and merely being pestered at them both, “I’m no clone, I can assure you that much.” With that, he lifted himself up from the floor, straightening himself as he kept his firm grip on the handles of his weapon, “But since it’s too late to go back now, I shall explain…” He spoke, composing himself for his inference, “Hm, how should I put this…” His tone was serious now, shockingly so. Whoever this person was or how they got here was beyond his understanding but he knew one another, “There are two different worlds, this one, and my homeworld. A subsection world… similar to this one but not really. Instead of living like normal humans, we fight for our positions and durability as monsters of course. Did that clarify any of your confusion?”

The room was drawn back to stillness silence as the two teens reflected on that.

_‘Was this what Kyouya-sama was talking about before? Two worlds’ just like our own… the hidden world within Dungeon World… I’m overthinking this. I need to contact him as soon as possible and…”_

Shaking that information off he narrowed his brows, "That’s all well and good but, exactly who you are?" 

The female blinked out of her impromptu thoughts being effectively abbreviated by this voice relatively harshly demanding for a handle. Making her come to the conclusion that she didn’t know anything about the given card yet. If he was her new “Buddy” as he insists to be then she should discern what his card’s functions are… 

"Oh? How careless of me, I ignored to give you my name," radiating an irrelevant simper, almost nictitating at the male, "I’m no other than the great Security Chief, Shido~! The official first guard of Master Kyouya-sama's ranks; ’m a monster that comes from Dungeon World and Darkness Dragon World. A pleasure to meet you~!” The male took a mere step forward since Magoroku was standing close near the coffee table and Sophia. Those dark navy eyes studying his, flashing the same expression he did towards Sophia just mere moments beforehand.

"Oh, and you must be the human me, right?" 

The male approximately ricocheted backward at his condition, verbalizing comparable to his but had surprisingly more enhanced rhythm involved. Narrowing his eyes, glancing up and down at the frame before softly humming. Magoroku didn’t bother to respond to this. His mind was racing and his heart was beating heavily within his chest for some reason. He just wanted to open packs with his girlfriend, not learning things about different worlds. 

He wasn't scared to close the gap between them, lifting his hands, hearing the armor slightly creek, and clamping between his sudden movements. The sound was also like music to his ears if only that the sound wasn't very unbearable then maybe Magoroku would want to hear it more. 

"Fair skin, decently clothed, perfect complexion."

He started naming off a list of things from the tips of his fingers. The sound of his voice was closer towards him, almost playing directly within his ears. He flinches as he was suddenly feeling a hand skimming along the folds of his suit, taking him off guard. His muscles clenched tightly. But it seemed this guy who was programming the actions didn't seem to notice that much, if not at all. 

"Though I must say, I do look rather handsome in this world too~!"

He swore that unexpected comment made his heart skip a mere best before sailing within his chest at those words. 

"Shido."

Both males phased from their sudden almost thrilling states to simply turned to gaze at the female, wondering what she was going to say. Parting their lips to speak possible to ask her which one that she was referring too as. The vice instantly halted them. She froze before lowering her eyes, right, there were two, oddly enough…

"...This world's Shido." 

As on cue, he raised his blow at her. Playing close attention to her. Before she stood herself up from the dark blue sofa, dripping the pack she had swelling between her fingers on the coffee table. Not caring if they were ruined or if the cards happened to fall on the floor below her. Her eyes were still glued to Magoroku as her heels filled the room, shifting closer.

"We need to talk… in private."

The young President took this as a result of the move away from blocking the only way out. Stoically, she took hold of his collar, eliciting him to let out a sharp yelp in shock as she dragged him near the desk, turning his body around facing the mere desk. The male simply followed the orders, unsure of where to go now and what Sophia truly wanted.

"We need to contact Kyouya-sama."

He raised a blow in mere confusion at her sudden calls of actions. Not really understanding why she needed to contact him so badly. He could truly never understand this girl… it didn't help that he was always the last to know about things; including issues involving him. She was whispering in a soft tone, stern, and strict liability. Being rather careful not to let the monster overhear them discussing.

"Huh? Why do you need to do that?"

"Because of him…"

"Who?"

She narrowed her eyes with a pitiful glance, not bothering to respond as her expression was already doing that…

"Oh?" He nervously giggles from this, closing his eyes, "R-Right! I forgot…"

"We need to ditch him and tell Kyouya-sama."

"I'm sorry, Sophia, but I don't think to throw him out is a good option…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if he's your new buddy then you should at least show him some respect."

"I don't have to show him anything. And I already have a buddy, Shido. You should know this."

"I know but… at least give him a chance?" 

He wasn't going to stop bothering her until he finally got what he wanted… "Fine." 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at her, "Try not to be too bitter towards him either, okay?"

She simply nodded. Both of their bodies were stiff and heavy. Thinking of the next movements. 

Clearing his throat, "Are you both going to stay glued together like this forever?" 

The voice coming from behind. Almost eagerly and awkwardly waiting for a reply.

"What are you two talking about, anyway?" 

And they broke away… as if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Regaining their composer and shifting their frames around to face the male similar to Magoroku watching them confusingly. 

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about."

The girl in blue took a mere forward, eyeing his contour carefully. The fact that he appeared to look like Magoroku down to the little things like how he commonly parted his hair was shocking but expected. Indicating little to no emotions reflecting off her frame. 

Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. He has a special ability and that was simply related to her. But inside of herself, she was having a mental battle with these feelings towards both males. She rejected this, all of this, her heart always pulsating profoundly within her chest. Divulging her ruthless composer with dexterity. 

"I always wondered what having a buddy would be like! Imagine all of the cool buddyfights we can have together and--”

"I'm not your Buddy."

Her tone sounded closer to being a bitter tone but it was more than just simply strict liability insurance. She did have a soft spot for buddies and little kids, as much as she hated to admit it. But she always had. But Shido Magoroku being her buddy? Something about that doesn't seem to sit well with her at all… 

Even if this world's Shido's wasn't her buddy wasn't really her new buddy… but it was still him..regardless. Possibly the same thoughts, emotions, feelings, love, passions… did this Shido feel the same love that her Shido felt? 

All of this "Shido" talk was slowly giving her a headache, almost feeling her heart and the pounding at the mere ideas of this all. She didn't understand why this was so difficult but she didn't let her struggles show. She could never do that… She could barely deal with one of them but two? She wasn't sure about that one. Not at all. 

She saw as he merely dipped his lips to saddened frown at that as his utter professedly dimmed to a melodious “Oh” type of sound in reply.

"However… you can you stay with me for the being, until we clear this up... just don't be annoying." 

He couldn't help but smile at her words, beaming right back up once more, “Of course!” 

"Say, if you're going to be sticking around here for a while I think we should use different names or nicknames so we can avoid this confusion."

"I was thinking the same." 

"Fine." She pointed her hand towards the armor looking Magoroku, "You will be Chief," her eyes traveled to meet her Magoroku's gaze, "You will still be Shido." 

They both sumptuously nodded their heads. Their lips curl to a soft smile.

Chief was still very unsure but managed to hide his regret and suppressed it well enough for them not to see. 

It still felt awfully strange… being a part of their relationship. A part of them… It was he who was more emotionally charged but did his best to hide him. But he supposed he was moving one from the past. The dark past that made him act this way, really. It was both a blessing and an unfortunate curse.

### [WIP] Dreaming

### Chapter Text

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. 

“You can sleep… in my bed, if you want.”

Her offer was strange but he didn’t protest.

“Oh? Um… thank you… Sophia, was it?”

She silently nodded her head at this. 

It felt weird sleeping in someone else’s bed but was expected he assumes. This was Sophia… not his Sofia but still a Sophia. Still, it felt strange. Awkwardly, laying on the footing of the mattress still being quite unsure with this.

_Twisting and turning, trying to fight away the enemies. He was taken off his keeper when something from behind tries slapping him until she swiftly made it in front of him, blocking the attack but shortly got hit. Gulping as her eyes involuntary stretched from the mere shock of it all, deep think crimson pouring from her now open wound._

_“Sofia!”_

_He screamed as loud as he could for her… crying out for hi his dear, spouse in crime. Being slashed by the attack out of nowhere, blood spitting from her lips. Draining her life out of her. The skin was grower paler by the moments, as she exhibited._ Finally, she gave out, using the last bit of her will power by furiously loosening the grip

_Her psyche racing, heavily thumping. She found herself drowning in pain as she couldn't focus on her current work. His head was throbbing. She felt nauseous on the inside, merely ached to give up on her distributions, and pipe in pure cruelty. But she was more salutary than that._

_Running towards her as fast as he possibly could, carrying his legs as fast as he could. Up to her, finding that the female was already down. Her body giving out, slumping onto the floor. The life seemingly leaving from her eyes, as she gave him one last glance._

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. 

His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His muscles tightened as he was picking himself from off his floor, untangling sheets that fell with him. He’d arose shortly after in his own pool of sweat. Repugnant. Heart breathing heavily within his chest. His navy eyes suspiciously darted across the room. Being purely paranoid with whatever would happen to him next. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful smell of bodies shortly filled his nose. Causing him to merely throw up at himself only to brought into place by the mere feeling of someone holding him close, softly petting his hair with the comforting of touches.

Trying his best to hide his true pain and suffering. He normally did so without much of the struggle mainly from the fact that he was used to putting on a pretty complexion and being egotistical in nature. A modest facade set out by him, even the foolish masses couldn't see past his tried scars. Articulating a deep whiff of fresh air, selecting to just get ready for that. Forcing himself out of his bed and ripped away from his dreams. 

This all felt weird… wrong… not supposed to be happening. But the male clung to her frame anyway, immersing in the remarkable temperature she was convincing her male. His arms wrapped around her, his fingers digging deep within the folds of her nightgown, Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a pattern; mandating them to descend on her blazer, she really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. departing the blue damp with salty tears. 

* * *

“Buddy me is so strong!” Magoroku would ostensibly praise him, essentially with heart-shaped eyes, “But, not as strong as me, of course.”

“I wouldn’t count you as being strong in the first place, Shido.” Stoically Sophia derided the male relaxing next to her.

“Hey! I’m strong!” 

“No, not really.”

The young buddy merely chuckled at the two, seemingly relishing their little raillery.

“Hey…! Stop laughing at me!”

“I can’t… you two just remind me so much of my Sofia and I’s relationship… It’s adorable~!”

* * *

He came from an environment simply furnished with confrontation, blood, and slaying dragons and illicit creatures. The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. The night was freezing and he still complains but did the procedures as he was determined. Hearkening to his every word, struggling alongside the familiar white-haired stoic once more.

One where he was merely equipped to challenge and safeguard, his awakening as both a monster and untimely as a Buddy. He’s comparable to his human counterpart but not entirely. He was matured, emotionally durable, and knowledgeable he comes from a world filled with constant combat and encounters so he's more tangible, he was trained to fight, unlike this human Magoroku.

* * *

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

Pressing her close,

His buddy appreciated "her" more than he did for him.  
She ostensibly comprehended how

* * *

Sensing the underwhelming abyss of desperation fueled with miscellaneous disturbances he couldn't pinpoint. Soaked and burning tears trickling down his characteristics. He ruptured down in petty tears, once again. He was used to the dramatically weeping but it wasn't that.

This wasn't climactic, it was dreadfully stirring. Before he knew it, he sensed another presence. It wasn't Gallows, he apprehended if he came out of his card by his insulting "Geshas" but it tasted aloof and obscure. A pale hand rubbed the tears out of pity but the swift hand

didn't belong to him. He was taken back from this merely flinching but didn't push the hand away. With blurry perception, a stoic lady came into his view... the Vice, Sophia? His consciousness began to suspect why she was here let alone drying his misfortune away with stoic

glances. But he felt his tears being washed away from the corner of his eyes, noiselessly. He couldn't help but whimper at her, sniffling. Unadroitly balancing himself, slumping towards her chest. Clinging to the folds of her jacket as he softly placed his head.

"Wh-Why me...?"  
Sensing the underwhelming abyss of desperation fueled with miscellaneous disturbances he couldn't pinpoint. Soaked and burning tears trickling down his characteristics. He ruptured down in petty tears, once again. He was used to the dramatically weeping but it wasn't that.  
"Why does this keep happening to me!?"  
This wasn't climactic, it was dreadfully stirring. Before he knew it, he sensed another presence. It wasn't Gallows, he apprehended if he came out of his card by his insulting "Geshas" but it tasted aloof and obscure. A pale hand rubbed the tears out of pity but the swift hand didn't belong to him.  
He was taken back from this merely flinching but didn't push the hand away. With blurry perception, a stoic lady came into his view... the Vice, Sophia?  
"S-Sophia…!?" He loudly whimpered, "Wh-What are you doing here?"  
His consciousness began to suspect why she was here let alone drying his misfortune away with stoic glances. But he felt his tears being washed away from the corner of his eyes, noiselessly. He couldn't help but whimper at her, sniffling. Unadroitly balancing himself, slumping towards her chest. Clinging to the folds of her jacket as he softly placed his head.  
She didn't respond to him but was almost expected of her. He thought of that, fully well.  
"Stop your crying."

"Wh-Why me...?"  
This… all of the hell he went and constantly endured wasn't his fault. It never was. Always someone else. Sophia. Gallows. The hundred demons card--and even the poor souls that they used for his own gain--every single of them but never his to blame.  
Sensing the underwhelming abyss of desperation fueled with miscellaneous disturbances he couldn't pinpoint. Soaked and burning tears trickling down his characteristics. He ruptured down in petty tears, once again. He was used to the dramatically weeping but it wasn't that.  
"Why does this keep happening to me!?"  
This wasn't climactic, it was dreadfully stirring. Before he knew it, he sensed another presence. It wasn't Gallows, he apprehended if he came out of his card by his insulting "Geshas" but it tasted aloof and obscure. A pale hand rubbed the tears out of pity but the swift hand didn't belong to him.  
He was taken back from this merely flinching but didn't push the hand away. With blurry perception, a stoic lady came into his view... the Vice, Sophia?  
"S-Sophia…!?" He loudly whimpered, "Wh-What are you doing here?"  
His consciousness began to suspect why she was here let alone drying his misfortune away with stoic glances. But he felt his tears being washed away from the corner of his eyes, noiselessly. He couldn't help but whimper at her, sniffling. Unadroitly balancing himself, slumping towards her chest. Clinging to the folds of her jacket as he softly placed his head.  
She didn't respond to him but was almost expected of her. He thought of that, fully well.  
"Stop your crying."

* * *

**Key:**

  * **M - Magoroku**


  * S - Sophia


  * G - Gallows


  * DS/M - Death Shido (Magoroku)


  * DS/S - Death Shido (Sophia)



**(100) Ep Two/2:**

M - Oh, what's this, what's this?

M - Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Mikado Gao.

M - Let me introduce you once more to our Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!

S - Da.

M: There’s something I would like to ask you, as Student Council President.

M - That monster that you fought at the Sky Tower, Tenbu Or whatever.

M - Where is he now?

M - Because that person said…

S - Shido.

M - Why me? Why me? Why me? 

S - Any buddyfighter would want to know.

M - In that case, good luck!

M - I never expected Mikado Gao to have him. I guess it's true that it's hard to spot what's right under our nose.

S- Shido.

M - What is it?

S- He's calling. 

M - Huh? [Also, Yelps!]

M - Warn me before you teleport us!

G - Gesha-Gesha! You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!

M - Gallows, shut up! Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!

M - H-How do you know that…! Don’t tell me that…!

S - That’s right. I told him.

G - You didn’t notice, geh?

M - Huh?

M - Y-Yes! I do.

G - Gesho-Gesho! Dance, Dance, humans! Now you are one of the Hundred Demons’ puppets, Gesha!

S - This is a bad situation.

G - What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?

M - I’ve received something from Ikazuchi-sama just for an occasion!

M - The black skull!

M - Darkness Barrier, activate!

G - A real weird one has wandered in.

M - In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!

S - And who’s going to be the fighter?

M - Oh? Um…

S - For the time being, you two should fight, with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.

S - Death Ruler Gallows, I order you to possess Shido!

M - W-wait a second!

G - Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!

M - H-Huh!?

M - Hahahahahahaha!

M - If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!

M - Huh? I, I'm… This is…

S - Call yourself Death Shido.

M - I understand.

M - My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!

M - If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!

M - Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient!

M - Raise the flag! 

M - Ancient World!

M - I supposed it can't be helped.

M - Hey!

M - No way I'm going to let you beat me~!

M - No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!

M - I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!

M - I didn't know he could survive that!

M - Penetrate? Why me!?

M - I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further! I cast! Dragon Prudent!

M - I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!

M - I'll be taking that! And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge! I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!

M - Absolute Gale!

M - Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge!

M - This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!

M - Cocytus Greed! Finish him!

M - I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!

M - Wh-What!?

M - Don't take my life points down with you!

M - I cast! Dragon Prudent!

M - Don't underestimate me!

M - B-But my opponent's turn is over already!

M - If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!

M - Don't tell me…! Don't tell me that…!

M - Why Me!?

**(100) Ep Three/3:**

M - I-I understand, sir!

M - “Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?

M - Not Me!

M - _‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

M - There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me, And call me Death Shido!

S - It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans. Excuse us.

M - My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.

S - Da.

S - We’re being followed.

S - Da.

M - “Mikado Gao?” 

M - “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!

M - I have an idea!

M - And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!

S - I don’t understand.

M - We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play! Was it a little too advanced for you?

M - Wh-What's wrong?

G - Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?

S - What are you going to do if he gets captured?

G - Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?

M - I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!

M - _‘This is mt chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

S - Do as I say if you don’t want to die.

S - At this point in time, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido, So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu! Darkness Barrier, Activate!

S - If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier… You must fight Death Shiso herself…

S - Uh, no, I mean… Fight me!

S - No, I mean… 

S - You must fight Death Shido himself!

M - See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!

S - Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!

S - Raise the flag!

S - Legend World!

M - While you’re in the Skull Pit, you can talk to the fighters, too.

M - Un, intuition.

S - Now it’s my turn!

S - Draw. Charge and draw!

S - I call to the left, Wameldrache!

S - I buddy call to the right, Twin-headed Hellhound, orthrus!” 

S - I equip famous Sword, Hrunting!

S - I cast Decree Of Dullahan!

S - Wameldrache. Do a link attack with me!

S - Orthrus! Attack Mikado Gao!

S - Wameldrache! Attack Assault Leader!

S - *Grits* 

M - I-I need to head off now.

M - Eh? There’s no way I could be that weird costume freak!

M - Th-This time, I’m not the one who lost!

S - Whose fault is it that I had to wear that weird costume?

**(100) Ep Four/4:**

M - That last failure wasn’t my fault!

M - Sophia and Gallows over there lost Mikado Gao. So it had nothing to do with me!

M - I’m so very sorry!

G - Gesha-sha!

M - Today’s Hundred Demon doesn’t look very strong.

M - I-I understand, sir!

M - T-Tenbu’s card is right in front of me!

M - I Know that!

M - Uguiusuko will possess Paruko, and steal Tenbu!

M - What am I going to do!?

M - In any case, I’ll put up a Darkness Barrier!

M - Today, I’ll just observe from the Skull Pit.

M - She’s not half-bad!

G - Hey, maybe this will actually work out this time, gesha!

M - Today, I’m actually going to be praise by Ikazuchi-sama!

G - You haven’t done anything this time, gesha.

M - Shut up! My underling’s success count’s as my success! 

G - Four Life, and both players have no monster in their center position, geh.

M - So that means… Don’t tell me…!”

M - No no no, the one who failed is that Uguiusuko. 

M - This isn’t my fault at all!

M - Why does this keep happening to me!?

G - It’s because you tried to take credit for someone else’s work, gesha!

**(100) Ep FIVE/5:**

M - Why me!? 

M - P-Please forgive me!

M - P-Please, anything but what!

M - Wh-What do you want?

M - [Yelps!] I'm still alive! 

M - It's gone!

G - What are you talking about, geh?

M - I was saving it for today, so I put it in the fridge! I'm talking about my Sushi!

M - The only ones who knows I'm living here are you, and Sophia! One of you must be the culprit!

G - There's no way I'd eat your sushi, geh.

M - Then that means…

M - Huh-ah!?

S- Shido.

M - what's the big idea!?

S- look at this.

M - That's grand wildness, the new Hundred Demons card the Ikazuchi-sama gave me!

G - That guy got so hungry, he came out of his card on his own! 

M - How dare he act on his own like this! We're going to bring him back here, right away! 

M - It must be Grand wilderness doing!

G - He's probably still nearby, geh.

S- He'll come out soon enough.

M - Hey, that's…! 

M - my secret canned sushi!

M - Oh, that sushi smells so good!

M - This is no good! 

The pit of his abdomen was forever growing when she was around. Heavily. Compelling him to want to throw up at the immediate emotion. His heart skipping beats, almost fluttering. Heat swirling to his cheeks, staining them with a deep crimson. She would casually flash her Bright sky eyes towards him, stoically imploring him what's wrong in a devoid tone. Not like she cared, she never did. But they were on a mission. An odd feeling but this girl of ice—stoic and bitterly rough—was the source of his crises. She always was. But she would always be

* * *

"Wh-Why me...?"

This… all of the hell he went and constantly endured wasn't his fault. It never was. Always someone else. Sophia. Gallows. The hundred demons card--and even the poor souls that they used for his own gain--every single of them but never his to blame.

Sensing the underwhelming abyss of desperation fueled with miscellaneous disturbances he couldn't pinpoint. Soaked and burning tears trickling down his characteristics. He ruptured down in petty tears, once again. He was used to the dramatically weeping but it wasn't that.

"Why does this keep happening to me!?" 

This wasn't climactic, it was dreadfully stirring. Before he knew it, he sensed another presence. It wasn't Gallows, he apprehended if he came out of his card by his insulting "Geshas" but it tasted aloof and obscure. A pale hand rubbed the tears out of pity but the swift hand didn't belong to him. 

He was taken back from this merely flinching but didn't push the hand away. With blurry perception, a stoic lady came into his view... the Vice, Sophia?

"S-Sophia…!?" He loudly whimpered, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

His consciousness began to suspect why she was here let alone drying his misfortune away with stoic glances. But he felt his tears being washed away from the corner of his eyes, noiselessly. He couldn't help but whimper at her, sniffling. Unadroitly balancing himself, slumping towards her chest. Clinging to the folds of her jacket as he softly placed his head.

She didn't respond to him but was almost expected of her. He thought of that, fully well.

"Stop your crying." 

He couldn’t help but merely stare at her.

"Wa-Warum ich ...?"

Das ... die ganze Hölle, die er ging und ständig aushielt, war nicht seine Schuld. Das war es nie. Immer jemand anderes. Sophia. Galgen. Die Hundert-Dämonen-Karte - und sogar die armen Seelen, die sie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil benutzten - jeder einzelne von ihnen, aber niemals seine Schuld.

Er spürte den überwältigenden Abgrund der Verzweiflung, angeheizt von verschiedenen Störungen, die er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Durchnässte und brennende Tränen liefen über seine Eigenschaften. Er brach erneut in kleinen Tränen zusammen. Er war an das dramatische Weinen gewöhnt, aber das war es nicht.

"Warum passiert mir das immer wieder?"

Das war nicht klimatisch, es regte sich schrecklich. Bevor er es wusste, spürte er eine andere Präsenz. Es war kein Galgen, er befürchtete, dass er durch sein beleidigendes "Geshas" aus seiner Karte herauskam, aber es schmeckte distanziert und dunkel. Eine blasse Hand rieb die Tränen aus Mitleid, aber die schnelle Hand gehörte ihm nicht.

Er wurde von diesem bloßen Zucken zurückgenommen, schob aber die Hand nicht weg. Mit verschwommener Wahrnehmung kam eine stoische Dame in seine Sicht ... das Vize, Sophia?

"S-Sophia ...!?" Er wimmerte laut, "Wh-was machst du hier?"

Sein Bewusstsein begann zu ahnen, warum sie hier war, geschweige denn sein Unglück mit stoischen Blicken abzutrocknen. Aber er spürte, wie seine Tränen geräuschlos aus seinen Augenwinkeln gespült wurden. Er konnte nicht anders als zu wimmern und zu schniefen. Unbeabsichtigt balancierte er sich und sackte gegen ihre Brust. Er klammerte sich an die Falten ihrer Jacke, als er sanft seinen Kopf platzierte.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, wurde aber fast von ihr erwartet. Daran dachte er ganz gut.

"Hör auf zu weinen."

Er konnte nicht anders als sie nur anzustarren.

"Wh-Why me ...?"  
That ... all the hell he went and endured was not his fault. It never was. Always someone else. Sophia. Gallows. The Hundred Demon Card - and even the poor souls that used it for his own benefit - each one of them, but never his fault.  
He felt the overwhelming abyss of despair, fueled by various disturbances that he could not pinpoint. Soaked and burning tears ran down its properties. He collapsed again in little tears. He was used to dramatic crying, but it wasn't.  
"Why does this keep happening to me?"  
It wasn't climatic, it was stirring terribly. Before he knew it, he felt another presence. It wasn't a gallows, he was afraid that his insulting "Geshas" would get him off his menu, but it tasted distant and dark. A pale hand rubbed the tears out of pity, but the quick hand was not his.  
He was withdrawn from the bare twitch, but didn't push his hand away. With a blurred perception, a stoic lady came into view ... the vice, Sophia?  
"S-Sophia ...!?" He whimpered loudly, "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
His consciousness began to sense why she was here, let alone dry his misfortune with stoic looks. But he felt his tears noiselessly washed out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but whimper and sniff. Unintentionally, he balanced himself and slumped against her chest. He clung to the folds of her jacket as he gently placed his head.  
She didn't answer him, but was almost expected to do so. He thought about that quite well.  
"Stop crying."  
He couldn't help but stare at her.

* * *

Shido Magoroku. 

The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him—much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)heir relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight…

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Even clinging to her shoulders and arms for comfort, begging her for answers, protection, never to leave his side.

Cursing himself for that failure-- though, that failure was shockingly common along with the student council president of Aibo Academy. However, this one fault of faith didn't stop him from going forward, not at all. 

Truthfully, he would always keep moving forward, with his loud cries and unheard complaints. Fighting back as faith as it out for him. Only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier.

Sophia, on the other hand, was indifferent and bitter. 

Much like her previous actions towards him, she never gave much thought about his heath, feelings, unspoken love. Not that he was in love with her during the Disaster Force events anyway--it was more like he found solace in her. Seeing her as a good friend to have. She didn't feel the same, simply risking his life for that person's orders.

Slow dancing. Elaborate parties. She remained moderately used to it all, given how Kyouya would ordinarily host them. But "he" was here... Shido Magoroku... Annoyingly this tan-haired ended up cruising towards her spot near the tables, ignoring everyone else in the vacancy but her...

"Oh, Sophia, hello!" Graciously embracing her, "How are you doing today?"

She didn't respond to him, swinging her head to the side. Stoically making it clear without words. He merely sweatdrops at her sudden tone, chuckling apprehensively but wasn't going to simply cease communicating.

"Oh, um..." He's awkwardly shuttered, "S-Sophia! W-Would you to... slow dance with me?" He was the one who offers his gloved hand towards him. Flashing her a judicious sneer, asking the simple enigma.

She paused, eyelids expanded.

Are you really asking to dance here, Shido?" She was dismayed, dubious. Not suspected to be proposed. Did he even know how to dance? He acted clumsy as well...

"Y-Yes!" He nodded, "I think it would be quite nice, too!"

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"Of course!"

He kept disturbing her so she had no choice but to annoyingly say "fine" just so he'll finally shut up. Satisfied with her agreement, he grasps her arms, making her accompany him near the dance floor.

Discreetly, he gripped her waist as she kept her grasp on his shoulders.

His mind was stinging with pure pain, his body throbbing with the pitiful agony of concupiscence. His heart aching massively in his chest. A bitter taste of revulsion inside his mouth. A revolting aftertaste. 

Reflections burst, plasma trickling to the platform with ease. Pierced spacious hearts. These defective bits… every single one was the mere function of this. The desire that was utterly wretched with severe tasks. The reflection reflected on him in the small bits, discerning who he absolutely was… A pitiful ineffective puppet. That is what he was to her, wasn’t it? Holding him before the merely cracked curtains. Broad and blood red. He continuously imagined he was the director, the ring leader, the one in control; but he wasn’t. Everyone thought he was from the outside view—but from the interior—she was the one controlling his actions fully well.

A simplistic darling that she handled by the strings of his fortitude but there was a shady side of their distributed devotion… something profound. But, he still wanted to learn more about her… everything about this female was his for the taking and he was going to use that.

“Well, Sophia,” He glared at her with a meaningful glimpse at his determination, “I hope you’re prepared to lose against your boyfriend~!”

Stoically staring back at him, ostensibly bestowing no interest in his taunts, “That’s not possible.”

Not being fretted to feed into his egotistical characteristics. Simply giving a one-worded acknowledgment. Though, it was common for Sophia not to even supply into what he coveted. Forbidding to actually give him any to him.

“How do you know that!?” He merely snorted at her, “I’ll show you the meaning of “not possible”, Sophia!”

“...” She didn’t bother to reply to this.

He didn’t know that disputing her to any variety of competition was a defective approach. They had a buddyfight, considerably of a few actually, and he lost every single one against her. With each loss came more complains and bellows from him. Irritated by her ostensibly transcendent genius for the game. Stoically watching his every move. He couldn’t tell if he was losing his grip on the game much or if Sophia was better then him. He wouldn’t admit that she was better, not at all. 

“Ah!” His eyes withdrew pure white and blacked with outlines, “Why me!?” A commonly used phase given from his given loose. 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. But he far too overconfident for his own good, that was it really.

* * *

His inclination was stinging with genuine anguish, his body throbbing with the pitiful agony of concupiscence. His heart aching massively in his chest. A bitter taste of revulsion inside his mouth. A revolting aftertaste. 

Reflections burst, plasma trickling to the platform with ease. Pierced spacious hearts. These defective bits… every single one was the mere function of this. The desire that was utterly wretched with severe tasks. The reflection reflected on him in the small bits, discerning who he absolutely was… A pitiful ineffective puppet. That is what he was to her, wasn’t it? Holding him before the merely cracked curtains. Broad and blood red. He continuously imagined he was the director, the ring leader, the one in control; but he wasn’t. Everyone thought he was from the outside view—but from the interior—she was the one controlling his actions fully well.

A simplistic darling that she handled by the strings of his fortitude but there was a shady side of their distributed devotion… something profound. But, he still wanted to learn more about her… everything about this female was his for the taking and he was going to use that.

\---

His inclination was stinging with genuine anguish, his body throbbing with the pitiful agony of concupiscence. His heart aching massively in his chest. A bitter taste of revulsion inside his mouth. A revolting aftertaste. 

Reflections burst, plasma trickling to the platform with ease. Pierced spacious hearts. These defective bits… every single one was the mere function of this. The desire that was utterly wretched with severe tasks. The reflection reflected on him in the small bits, discerning who he absolutely was… A pitiful ineffective puppet. That is what he was to her, wasn’t it? Holding him before the merely cracked curtains. Broad and blood red. He continuously imagined he was the director, the ring leader, the one in control; but he wasn’t. Everyone thought he was from the outside view—but from the interior—she was the one controlling his actions fully well.

A simplistic darling that she handled by the strings of his fortitude but there was a shady side of their distributed devotion… something profound. But, he still wanted to learn more about her… everything about this female was his for the taking and he was going to use that.

\--

Seine Neigung stach vor echter Angst, sein Körper pochte vor erbärmlicher Qual der Konkupiszenz. Sein Herz schmerzte massiv in seiner Brust. Ein bitterer Geschmack von Abscheu in seinem Mund. Ein abstoßender Nachgeschmack.

Reflexionen platzen und Plasma tropft mühelos auf die Plattform. Durchbohrte geräumige Herzen. Diese fehlerhaften Bits ... jedes einzelne war die bloße Funktion davon. Der Wunsch, der mit schweren Aufgaben äußerst elend war. Das Spiegelbild spiegelte sich in den kleinen Stücken wider und erkannte, wer er absolut war ... Eine erbärmliche, unwirksame Marionette. Das war er für sie, nicht wahr? Halten Sie ihn vor den nur zerbrochenen Vorhängen. Breit und blutrot. Er stellte sich ständig vor, er sei der Regisseur, der Ringführer, der die Kontrolle hatte. aber er war es nicht. Alle dachten, er sei von außen - aber von innen - sie war diejenige, die seine Handlungen voll und ganz kontrollierte.

Ein simpler Schatz, den sie mit den Fäden seiner Stärke handhabte, aber es gab eine Schattenseite ihrer verteilten Hingabe ... etwas Tiefgründiges. Aber er wollte immer noch mehr über sie erfahren ... alles an dieser Frau war für ihn bestimmt und er würde es nutzen.

\---

His inclination stung with real fear, his body throbbed with miserable excitement. His heart ached massively in his chest. A bitter taste of loathing in his mouth. A repulsive aftertaste.

Reflections burst and plasma effortlessly drips onto the platform. Pierced spacious hearts. Those bad bits ... each one was the mere function of it. The wish, which was extremely miserable with difficult tasks. The reflection was reflected in the little pieces and realized who he was absolutely ... A pitiful, ineffective puppet. It was for her, wasn't it? Hold it in front of the only broken curtains. Broad and blood red. He constantly imagined himself as the director, the ring leader, who was in control. but it wasn't him. Everyone thought he was outside - but inside - she was the one who controlled his actions completely.

A simple treasure that she handled with the threads of his strength, but there was a dark side to her distributed devotion ... something profound. But he still wanted to know more about her ... everything about this woman was meant for him and he would use it.

* * *

Copper eyes glaring at them, skepticism glistening in his view. He was unsure if he could trust them, they were past villains, after all. He should be careful in their presence. Who knows might go wrong then? His intellect thought of that indication.

Failures. Lost fights. Denouncing others for them but himself. Even being punished by her faults... Firmly. The driving factor why he wanted to see her penalized for her downfalls, too. Much like he had. It was only fair he speculated but she was quick, blocking the consequences.

The part that hurts the most... Watching her leave when he was shifting closer to her mentally. Was without her was dark. He detested this relationship. The pieces were various, almost uncounted possible. And it was all leading up to her. It was everything he did without her.

What was her intuition? Her vicious and frigid nature, why did he want her near? He yearned in, to be familiar with her heartless devotion. Understanding her wishes. She was no good. She would and still continuously mistreat him regardless but she also did some good things too...

* * *

oof, I was taking a shower and I spontaneously thought of what-if Middle-aged MagoSoph was bound to take one together during the morning bc they both needed to get ready for work. and Magoroku didn't want to wait and Sophia wouldn't let it up so easily so they look their chance 

\+ And both awkwardly thought of taking one together. Magoroku is super flustered and tries not to gaze at her bc she's awkward and dorky. Sophia shifts on the water to be vastly cold or hot and Magoroku would wince and loudly shouting/complain about the water.

Magoroku yelps as they repeatedly taunt him from the background. Simple tease, Terumi easily called the shots as Sophia stoically agreed with her, throwing a few jabs at them both without much warning. 

"Stop teasing me, both of you!"

"Why?" She merely snorted, "It's fun."

"Da."

"D-Don't be silly! T-teasing me isn't fun! You know that!" 

She shrugged at that. 

However, their teasing didn't always end with this. Terumi would annoyingly shift closer, and softly place her head on his lap.

A simple night. Cold but relaxing to most. Enjoying the soft breeze from the softened blankets they were in. But Magoroku wasn't having that, not one bit. 

Not uncomfortable but not good either. The night was cold but they often shifted their ways towards each others' rooms without much warning. 

"Hey, Kuchinawa-san! Wake up!"

The oranged-haired merely groans in anger, "Hmm, go away, Shido." Even in her sleepy state, she could tell it was him from the miles away in her state.

"No, I'm cold!" He retorted, "P-Please warm me!" 

"That's not my fault."

"She's not listening to me!" 

He shouted before she hastily lifted herself from the blankets, letting them drop on Magoroku causing him to trip back towards the bed with her.

"Quite!" She harshly placed her hand on his lips, causing him to draw back his words, "I don't want others to know you're in my room!" She was on top of him now, hovering over his frame as he was awkwardly resting on the bed.

She felt her cheeks swirling with heat, almost entirely embarrassed by this sudden course of events. 

"Go bothered, Sophia-chan."

"Can you come with me?"

"No, go away."

He frowns, "So you don't want to cuddle with her, too?"

"She's not interested in girls and neither am I."

* * *

This was… sudden, almost too surprising. 

A simple night. Cold but relaxing to most. Enjoying the soft breeze from the softened blankets they were in. But Magoroku wasn't having that, not one bit. 

Not uncomfortable but not good either. The night was cold but they often shifted their ways towards each others' rooms without much warning. 

"Hey, Kuchinawa-san! Wake up!"

The oranged-haired merely groans in anger, "Hmm, go away, Shido." Even in her sleepy state, she could tell it was him from the miles away in her state.

"No, I'm cold!" He retorted, "P-Please warm me!" 

"That's not my fault."

"She's not listening to me!" 

He shouted before she hastily lifted herself from the blankets, letting them drop on Magoroku causing him to trip back towards the bed with her.

"Quite!" She harshly placed her hand on his lips, causing him to draw back his words, "I don't want others to know you're in my room!" She was on top of him now, hovering over his frame as he was awkwardly resting on the bed.

She felt her cheeks swirling with heat, almost entirely embarrassed by this sudden course of events. 

"Go bother, Sophia-chan."

"Can you come with me?"

"No, go away."

He frowns, "So you don't want to cuddle with her, too?"

"She's not interested in girls and neither am I." 

Magoroku yelps as they repeatedly taunt him from the background. Simple tease, Terumi easily called the shots as Sophia stoically agreed with her, throwing a few jabs at them both without much warning. 

"Stop teasing me, both of you!"

"Why?" Terumi merely snorted, "It's fun."

"Da."

"D-Don't be silly! T-teasing me isn't fun! You know that!" 

She shrugged at that. 

However, their teasing didn't always end with this. Terumi would annoyingly shift closer, and softly place her head on his lap.

* * *

* * *

Treat You Better // MagoSoph

He had high regard for Gaen Kyouya, though, Magoroku also thought highly of himself as well. The President didn't he was an appropriate lover for her. No at all. Of course, he was rich, famous, anyone would want to get out with him.

The student council office was quite still, thr room was indistinct, as the blankets were loosely hanging off their frames. Bodies awkwardly sitting on their soft sofa. The only light was shining off their Television. Playing the news, a common theme... 

They commonly watched the news or didplay buddyfights or the news, both not really being involved with anime or shows. They could care less about those kind of shows. 

Magoroku was finishing up with the last of his work, not paying attention to the female who was setting up the blankets on the sofa. They knew what they were gonna do next... Simply cuddle and watch the television. Though, the tan-haired was nervous if they should do such a thing here, in his office. It wasn't as if they were doing anything too inappropriate; more like being close to one another. 

The loud booms of the lightning striking outde made his whole body shake. 

"Wh-why me!?" 

He began to worry, even more so then before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain.

  
  


"It's all right." 

Her stoic characteristics reminded displaying while her tone hinted at a soft tone of comfort. Oddly enough, it was quite consulting to him. Her bright blue eyes gazing down at him.

"Shido Magoroku."

Kyouya casually hummed as he carefully selected the papers on his desk. One's that Magoroku was writing on, important student council work. Stooping towards the desk as Magoroku awkwardly tensed at the sudden actions. His blood eyes scanning carefully.

"Such a hard worker," he remarked.

"O-Of course!" 

"A good boyfriend, too." The CEO added without much more thoughts, "Wouldn't you agree, my dear Sophia?"

"No, not really." Stoic tone suddenly filled the room.

Magoroku merely winced at this. Did this guy had no shame or felt any sort of embarrassment from being like this? Sophia was still as stoically cold and indifferent as ever. Still, he choose to bite down on his lips and not respond to Kyouya's words. 

Jotting down on the sheets were becoming an unbearable task to complete. 

"Sophia. Magoroku." He greeted happily with a slight smirk, "A pleasure to be able to come here." 

"Da." 

"Shido Magoroku."

Kyouya casually hummed as he carefully selected the papers on his desk. One that Magoroku was writing on, important student council work. Stooping towards the desk as Magoroku awkwardly tensed at the sudden actions. His blood eyes scanning carefully.

"Such a hard worker," he remarked.

"O-Of course!" 

"A good boyfriend, too." The CEO added without much more thoughts, "Wouldn't you agree, my dear Sophia?"

"No, not really." The stoic tone suddenly filled the room.

Magoroku merely winced at this and jolted back from his seat, "H-How do you know…? Don't tell me…?"

Did this guy have no shame or felt any sort of embarrassment from being like this? Sophia was still as stoically cold and indifferent as ever. 

"Sophia told me, of course." Kyouya answered Sophia's part, "Is that a problem?"

Still, he chooses to bite down on his lips and not respond to Kyouya's words. Jotting down on the sheets was becoming an unbearable task to complete. Almost dropping his pencil down on the table.

Was it a problem? Why did he care if he knew? It wasn't as if Kyouya was planning something? Was there something between them? Maybe it was best if he didn't understand this, he probably didn't want to hear this more. 

The question was still dwelling inside his mind…Was it even possible to love two people at once?

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and deep emotions. This was their feelings. 

Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. But Kyouya-sama? Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

"Sophia…?" 

He muttered her name, being unsure, confused. His heart pounding, his mind racing… He was trying his best to focus on his tasks, his work, his everything. 

"Sophia…" 

"Why are you calling me?" She stoically shifted her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?"

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, sighing, "You keep saying my name."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" He pulled himself, merely pouting with determination… 

"...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his pride, sweating notably, "

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every shout, cry, tears seemingly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had explicating they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

* * *

The young blond was frequently isolated inside his room, reading his books or stoically staring out his window without much apprehension. Of course, Cross was there, meticulously scrutinizing him as he did so. Though, there was always a good reason why he fancies this route. When he wasn’t in Aibo’s large library or at Miko’s Cafe he was often stuck inside his room, not minding it much, he likes to be alone dwelling inside his thoughts. Composedly, gazing out from the window with a rather relaxing view. His father knew his passion for reading he would spend most of his money on buying him books. 

Both of his parents were hard workers. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished so Subaru didn’t want to bother him much. His mother, on the other hand, was stoically cynical. Serving as Gaen Kyouya second hand. With that, she was rarely home. Both being in positions, gaining good money which explains why they were currently living in a high rent place. Most likely being closer to the large buildings. Mother and Father always focused on him getting good grades and so he did. He made sure he was doing his best to please him, make him happy. Making sure they didn’t have to agonize about him or the idea of him simply failing. The 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Hearing an ominous knock at his door, seizing him off his guard.

“Someone is at the door,” His chicken like Buddy explicitly affirmed the apparent. 

“I can tell,” closing his book, removing himself away from his desk, making his way towards the door, and clicking it open, unveiling a familiar man on the other side of the frame.

“Hey, Subaru!” 

A tell man, longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a plastic bag in his gloved hands. 

“Good evening, Father.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yes, you may.” Subaru nodded his head in simple agreement, not saying much after that. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t actually decline the proposition even if he truly wanted too. It would be rude.

“Thank you,” Thanking his son as he took a step forward inside of the apartment, gazing around the shockingly clean room, “You really keep your room well-cleaned. I’m surprised!”

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his thrown, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolish embrace what’s his he’ll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem to nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes. 

“

Laying gingerly on his frame. Flawlessly noiseless, being unconscious. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by her past partner in crime.

Her Dark Core across the apartment burst in small portions, her Buddy Rare card safely inside his pockets. Leaving her totally defenseless against him, being incapable to withdraw.

She wasn’t going anywhere…

  
  
  
  


He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, 

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it.

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his head, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly hysteria by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smugged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

“N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!”

“Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolish embrace what’s his he’ll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem to nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

  
  
  
  


The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes. 

“Oh, Sophia

Laying gingerly on his frame. Flawlessly noiseless, being unconscious. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by her past partner in crime.

Her Dark Core across the apartment burst in small portions, her Buddy Rare card safely inside his pockets. Leaving her totally defenseless against him, being incapable to withdraw.

She wasn’t going anywhere…

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

  
  


Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster…

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  
The mere taciturnity was vicious, intense but he didn’t seem to mind this much. The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_ . A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes.  
  


Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. One that could efficiently kill him if she truly desired. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes. Possessively cradling her close to him.

“Oh, Sophia,” The tip of his gloved fingers managed to travel towards her smooth white hair. “You’re finally mine~!”

Laying gingerly on his frame. Flawlessly noiseless, being unconscious. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by her past partner in crime.

“Of course, you’re still sleeping in my arms so you can’t reply to me but, I was waiting for the day I can get you all alone.”

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

“You belong to me now, and only me!”

Her Dark Core across the apartment burst in small portions, her Buddy Rare card safely inside his pockets. Leaving her totally defenseless against him, being incapable to withdraw. She wasn’t going anywhere… and that was perfect. No room to leave him alone. 

“But worry not my dear, I’ll treat you well. I’ll never get you go. I’ll never let others take you from me.”

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in this hellish world — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. He will seal the deal with the stings of fate. She wouldn’t leave him, not when they were going to bound. He just needed to wait for her to wake up.

  
  
  


He shouldn’t… It felt incongruous but inexplicably appropriate at the same time. He absolutely shouldn’t be consulting Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku in this. Nor should he be in love with them. They were defective, former convicts. Not to be trusted, even his beloved buddy Jack thought so as well. But awareness couldn’t be sustained he’d supposed.  
But could enemies also be in love with one another? Was this even possible? He didn’t know all did was hide his emotions and prepare for the best.

He shouldn’t… It felt incongruous but inexplicably appropriate at the same time. He absolutely shouldn’t be consulting Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku in this. Nor should he be in love with them. They were defective, former convicts. Not to be trusted, even his beloved buddy Jack thought so as well. But awareness couldn’t be sustained he’d supposed. 

But could enemies also be in love with one another? Was this even possible? He didn’t know all did was hide his emotions and prepare for the best.

Lightning and thunder. He couldn't handle the sounds, the flashing lights. They reminded him of fear, failure. The dreadful punishment. He clings to her in hopes that she would possibly save him from his downfall but she wouldn't.

"Wh-why me!?" 

He began to worry, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. 

"Shido?"

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"I, the student council President to Aibo Academy, Shido Magoroku welcome you to my elegant show~!"

Kyouya: *describes his methods to Megumi*  
Megumi: Can I give criticism?  
Kyouya: Sure, go right ahead.  
Megumi: Your plans are awful.  
Kyouya: That isn't a criticism but I'll take it. Would you care to explain your thoughts on it?  
Megumi: No, I just came here for tea not to hear you

* * *

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable with each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

**_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it.

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his head, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly hysteria by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smugged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

“N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!”

“Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

* * *

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

* * *

Feeling inclination to others was especially hard for the young teenager to do until he saw her. So bright and kind. So prideful of her additives. 

“Chazu-san~!” Her bright smile was effortlessly flashing on her pale features, seemingly happy and cheerful as always, greeting the young companion, “Hey!”

“Oh,” Chazu merely discolored for a moment while sheepishly nodding their head, “Hey, Kasumi-chan.”

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. He wanted, more so than before. Casually doing so. Hoping. Dreaming. Simply wishing to see this female. He hears the familiar laughter filling up his room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Just in time!” He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her right away!”

“Gesha!”

As he was seemingly told, the monster made the tan-haired follow him towards the unknown location. Unlocking the door revealing the darkroom inside. 

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too. 

“Oh!? Uh…” Provoking Magoroku to raise his hand and shift back in alarm, but he still wasn’t afraid of her. Not in the slightest. 

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, History’s greatest God, and to The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. Her glaring seemingly shifted to sudden alarm. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift restlessly, “I’d analyze you from afar… _Is that a problem,_ Sophia?”

“I don’t care,” A strict bitter nature, being hostile towards him, “let me out of here!”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

“Gesha-sha! Though, who would want to marry you in the first place, geh? Magoroku?”

“Gallows, shut up!” He gritted his teenth at Gallow’s seemingly agreeing with her cursing himself for overlooking that plan.

“You should just let her go already, I doubt she’ll actually fall in love with you, geh.”

“If I were to do that… they will be trouble back on Earth!” 

“Gesha!” He merely laughs, “Have fun dealing with someone who won’t fall for you, geh, Magoroku!”

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "Doesn’t that statement assume that I'm incapable of getting someone to fall for me!?”

"Maybe.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

He was finished dealing with the weirdly shaped boned monster, turning his head to face the female, “Anyway, I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” He leans his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her! And _don’t_ let her escape!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. 

Gallows didn’t seem like he wanted to do such things but did this nevertheless, 

Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor, leaving them both inside the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back. 

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

  
  
  
  


“Shido?” He stoically demanded, accompanying the two males.

The two instantly glance at the new immediate decision as to the click of her heels placing on the pavement.

“Oh?” The short tan-haired studied her, “Sophia! Good morning! How are you?”

She didn’t answer his question, instead, she kept warily glaring at the male standing next to the tan-haired. Raising her hand, casually pointing her index at him, “Who’s that?”

“Oh! I forgot I haven’t induced you to my subordinates!” He cleared his throat, “This is Yamazaki Davide, he’s one of my top rankings members!”

  
  


The world wasn’t as simple as he assumed, nothing has gone his way so how would this association go _his_ way? It didn’t, he thought he had control but really he didn’t.

The student council office was quite still, thr room was indistinct, as the blankets were loosely hanging off their frames. Bodies awkwardly sitting on their soft sofa. The only light was shining off their Television. Playing the news, a common theme... 

They commonly watched the news or display buddyfights or the news, both not really being involved with anime or shows. They could care less about those kinds of shows. 

Magoroku was finishing up with the last of his work, not paying attention to the female who was setting up the blankets on the sofa. They knew what they were gonna do next... Simply cuddle and watch the television. Though, the tan-haired was nervous if they should do such a thing here, in his office. It wasn't as if they were doing anything too inappropriate; more like being close to one another. 

The loud booms of the lightning striking outside made his whole body shake. 

"Wh-why me!?" 

Lightning and thunder. He couldn't handle the sounds, the flashing lights. They reminded him of fear, failure. The dreadful punishment. He clings to her in hopes that she would possibly save him from his downfall but she wouldn't.

He began to worry, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. 

"Shido?"

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

* * *

* * *

“You see if I make her fall for me, I won’t be so alone down here. Imagine having a wife that you will love unconditionally until you die but, I guess in this case, dying isn’t an option here.”

“I still don’t get it, geh… why did you want me to steal that girl so badly?”

“You sure are stupid, Gallows.” He merely smiles in a simple tease but his tone was still semi-mocking towards his little monster pal, “I already explained that multiple times.”

“Why you want that girl so much, geh?”

“She’s perfect for the title of the Queen! I may not know much about her personally but her nature and tone, it’s definitely that of a leader type!” His cheeks commenced reconstructing in the shade as he was explaining, “I just know it!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

  
Her senses perked up as  
  
  


“Shido?” He stoically demanded, accompanying the two males.

The two instantly glance at the new immediate decision as to the click of her heels placing on the pavement.

“Oh?” The short tan-haired studied her, “Sophia! Good morning! How are you?”

She didn’t answer his question, instead, she kept warily glaring at the male standing next to the tan-haired. Raising her hand, casually pointing her index at him, “Who’s that?”

“Oh! I forgot I haven’t induced you to my subordinates!” He cleared his throat, “This is Yamazaki Davide, he’s one of my top rankings members!”

* * *

* * *

##  **Contuse**

Their job was arduous, agonizing but they constantly did this for the sake of their master wishes.

The night was typically bitter. The trees commonly rustling as he stood there.

“Wh-Who goes there!” He shouts, glaring at the tone of the trees, “Show yourself!” 

“Shido,” Talking a mere step forward as she placed her dark blue hoodie down, stoically staring at the male nearing the gates, “Relax, it’s only me.”

“Oh!?” He bites down on his pride and appeared surprised, “Sophia! Welcome back~

“S-Sophia!?” 

Her senses perked up as she heard the clicks to his boots. The cracking of his shoes. The night was colder, bitterly unfair. Just like the world, he was placed in. The typical cold. One given to Sophia. Her dreadful tone. The night might've been cold but she was stockingly warm

The night was colder, bitterly unfair. Just like the world, he was placed in. The typical cold. One given to Sophia. Her dreadful tone. The night might’ve been cold but she was shockingly warm

The sun was solely incubating muffled as the winds arose to accumulate further than before so. The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. 

“Ehehe~!” Gigging from the brunette could be heard. Catching the long raven-haired off guard as she awkward turned to glance at her supposed date, “Rinko-senpai~! Look up there~!” She pointed her fingers towards the stars as her face began to fluster with a strain of bright red, “The stars, aren’t they so pretty at this time of night?”

“Uhhh…” Rinko sheepishly paused, glancing up to meet the nightly lit stars in the night, “I guess so…”

A single swift motion, she went uninterrupted for the tablet on the desk. Raising in high towards her frame socially.

* * *

## Barricades Or Depths

[Persephone & Hades/God AU Slow-Burn] Magoroku is the God of the underworld. The emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He felt lonely and devoid of friends until he rested his navy eyes on her on Kyouya's request.

**_Shido Magoroku._ **

God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He never met her mother for some inexplicit intellect. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

And **_Bone Ruler Gallows_ **… A juvenile monster who was no younger than he was in the monsters’ years. In his petty form, the little monster had large copper-colored claws for hands. While the nails emerged to sharpen and steered, the claws in his mini-form were rounded and “child-proof” as to not dare hurt his teenage human or anyone else. A reliable tactical measure the young tan-haired assumed. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, casually dripping off his small frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

His authentic companion he was given from birth, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

His partner, literally his only “backer” in the hell whole. Even if he could call him that, their involvement was… convoluted for the most part. Filled with many layers of pure mockery and taunts of love. Their odd bond was filled with that. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Today, it was that day. It was considered significant. 

He was officially moving up in the upper world above his home to greet the high god. He arose from his extensive slumber to finally get ready. Dawning more casually yet fancy clothes to meet the god. 

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. He wanted, more so than before. Casually doing so. Hoping. Dreaming. Simply wishing to see this female. He hears the familiar laughter filling up his room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Just in time!” He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her right away!”

“Gesha!”

As he was seemingly told, the monster made the tan-haired follow him towards the unknown location. Unlocking the door revealing the darkroom inside. 

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes illuminating with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. 

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia.

“Oh!? Uh…” Provoking Magoroku to raise his hand and shift back in alarm, but he still wasn’t afraid of her. Not in the slightest. 

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, History’s greatest God, and to The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. Her glaring seemingly shifted to sudden alarm. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift restlessly, “I’d analyze you from afar… _Is that a problem,_ Sophia?”

“I don’t care,” A strict bitter nature, being hostile towards him, “let me out of here!”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

“Gesha-sha! Though, who would want to marry you in the first place, geh? Magoroku?”

“Gallows, shut up!” He gritted his teenth at Gallow’s seemingly agreeing with her cursing himself for overlooking that plan.

“You should just let her go already, I doubt she’ll actually fall in love with you, geh.”

“If I were to do that… they will be trouble back on Earth!” 

“Gesha!” He merely snickers mockingly, “It’s your fault, geh.”

“Like you didn’t help me with this plan, too, Gallows?”

Gallows merely decreased his non-existed brows in pure humanity at his Majesty in crime, “Gesha! Fair point, geh.”

“Of course! My points are always fair, Gallows!”

“Guess so, geh.” If only Gallows was fully capable of nodding, “Have fun dealing with someone who won’t fall for you, geh, Magoroku!”

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "Doesn’t that statement assume that I'm incapable of getting someone to fall for me!?”

"Maybe.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

He was finished dealing with the weirdly shaped boned monster, turning his head to face the female, “Anyway, I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” He leans his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her! And _don’t_ let her escape!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. 

Gallows didn’t seem like he wanted to do such things but did this nevertheless, 

Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor, leaving them both inside the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back.

"The environment may iniquitous and ruthless. The world will do anything to make you fear and coward but never forget the route and delight you have. No one can take away your passion. Never overlook the most diminutive of circumstances, never give up. For you hold the key to your happiness and no one should take that away from you~!"

FULL TEXT: "The environment may iniquitous and ruthless. The world will do anything to make you fear and coward but never forget the route and delight you have. No one can take away your passion. Never overlook the most diminutive of circumstances, never give up. For you hold the key to the door of your happiness and no one should take that away from you~!"

The night before. Still dwelling inside his mind. His imagination running wildly so but also sheepishly. 

He got ready, even before Sophia did. Dawning a simple blue waistcoat with a white button-up collar. Simplistic yet sumptuous all at the same time. Combing his hair with the gentle of touches, always taking good pride in his appearance. 

The president kept adjusting his tie, feeling vexed with the position it was in. Approximately struggling while doing so, insignificantly wailing in ferocity beneath his breath before nipping his bottom lips.

“What are you doing?”

He merely flinched back and jumped at the sudden voice ringing inside his ears. Turning his head to glance at the voice, “Oh! Sophia!”

Happiness. Seems limited to him. Nothing in his life was that. He was bullied and mocked by his fellow peers from behind. His duties, his calling. He didn’t want to stare at his papers anymore.

“Sophia?”

She perked up by his tone, seemingly turning her head to face him stoically. The devoid expression made it hard to think.

“What do you think?”

“Excuse me?” Raising a mere brow at him. Annoyed almost.

“You’re the student council president, Shido.” She spoke in her typical stoic manner, “There’s no running from that fate.”

_“And how do you know my name?”_

* * *

Such a heterogeneous realm, played by complex and Saturated beings. Strains of faith, so the silver-haired assumed from afar. Nothing was ever _that_ shallow — so many things to unscrew and unearth — the attraction of the planet. Furnished with numerous devices to do, innumerable ambitions. Often perpetrated by others to do what’s fittest for you. The faith of the environment, intentions, and fantasies padding up the division.

Currently, the system was consecrated to three disparate components: **Idols, Buddyfight, and B-Shots.** Unblended opportunities among all, but assuredly, the higher-ups in Japan only granted everyone that one pathway to possibly go with. Determining you can’t go with both, which was considerably oppressing on its own. But they had “valid” argumentation of doing so: being too much to handle, oh so they admit. But it wasn’t as if they care about that, did they? 

The core assets to production and intentions to strive for the crown. Taking the throne without any efficiency. Proportionately possessing entirely function to operate from, an assemblage of themes that would all fall into rank… The classifications were simple enough to explain. 

**Idols** were arranged into bands filled with merely five members each. But not just any bands no, they were able to fully pick their teams. Despite how challenging it can possibly be, they were still pushing themselves to the hardest that they can possibly be. Ordinarily from “Girls Band Party”, they were bands who love to sing and perform for entertainment and smiles of others. 

**Buddyfight.** A game that brings both humans and buddies together from different worlds. Uniting them as one. A card game that connects to other worlds much like their own. Playing card games such as Buddyfight and gaining Buddies, accredited and respected. 

**B-Daman**

And belatedly B-Shots took the ring. Inexplicably enough all of this subsisted extensively inside Japan.

The clock was ticking, ever so slowly. The faint ticks ramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans.

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Commonly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept up it. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a matched, he’d got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

Curls of his short silver-blue coded hair flowing with the heavy winds as he snapped his shoes on the pavement below him.

His contemporary responsibility rested uncomplicated: _Scout on Gaen Kyouya’s lackeys and scrutinize them without being out in the method._ Despite being as such, no task was that easy. It sounded like a piece of cake, a simple saying however, the teenager knows how the stories go. 

Stingily and greedily utilizing the inexperienced for courtship, exercise, and straight-up maltreating the youth. As he matured, this had converted exceedingly frank. His contempt for the adults singularly advanced, appalled. His progenitors had to go and accordingly, he arranged the circumstances. Successfully progressed incessantly with their departed corpses... Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his mind, seemingly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail.

Narrowing his eyelids as he concentrated his emerald sights on his target. An adolescent miss, around the identical age and grade as him. Being related to Gaen Kyouya in some way. He made it a particularly salutary spy, being employed to spying on others quite well. His assignments made him considerably proficient in the techniques. And this interval, it continued to be never distinctive than the last, indisputable. He was rather passive and abiding, a schemer who thought of all possible outcomes but ignorant of other people's sentiments

The gloaming prevailed rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his antechamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora

He scrutinizes her from abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. She was… attractive. Almost the same thoughts he felt for Sumi Inaba as he originated to like over time, quite a slow-burn adventure he conceived. No distinguished blemishes in her features… The appearance was merely ghosted pale skin yet intense icy eyes, luminous and spacious. Sky-blue coded. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

_With a flashing smile that was dwelling on his features, he made the brightest choice of walking towards her from behind._

_“Good evening, Miss Sophia Sakharov.”_

_“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone instantly pulling out a glowing yellow card from beneath her dark blue jacket. Her eyes illuminate with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. She seems warily glaring at his frame. As if she was getting ready to attack._

_He didn’t seem surprised. As “attractive” as he alleged in his mind, she was nothing corresponded to his Sumi. Nothing even imminent to the longspun raven-haired female. He gazed longingly at the card that was placed between her fingers, being ostensibly biased. A Card? He could sense the familiarity of it but not pinpoint_

_“I’m Novu Moru,” He approached with a considerate smile, obviously unfazed by her abrupt crudity, “Nice to meet you.”_

_“Novu Moru.” She repeated almost instantly under her breath in reply._

_“Yes,” He gave simple yet kind replies towards her, “I happen to be new here, at your school. Would you mind showing me around the area?”_

_“That would be a waste of my time.”_

_He paused, clearly she was going to be difficult he assumed, “That’s fine. I’m sure you will have enough time to simply show me around these parts, don't you?"_

_She was annoyed, "Da."_

_"Excellent," Simply flashing his typical_

That was the first time he’d met her. They had a particularly unusual alliance, it was even laborious for him to suitably conquered into concepts. Which was odd for him given how he frequently was good enough to be placed into words. 

This reminded the one quest was the one he could barely solve correctly. Unfortunately. 

  
  
  
  


The student council was awfully silent, devoid of any noise but the sound of his pencil scrapping the paper below him.

* * *

 _Such a heterogeneous realm, played by complex and Saturated beings. Strains of faith, so the silver-haired assumed from afar. Nothing was ever that shallow —_ _so many things to unscrew and unearth — the attraction of the planet. Furnished with numerous devices to do, innumerable ambitions. Often perpetrated by others to do what’s fittest for you. The faith of the environment, intentions, and fantasies padding up the division. Dictates that were only noted to bring reconciliation to the atmosphere._

 _Currently, the system was consecrated to three disparate components:_ **_Idols, Buddyfight, and B-Shots._ ** _Unblended opportunities among all, but assuredly, the higher-ups in Japan only granted everyone that one pathway to possibly go with. Determining you can’t go with both, which was considerably oppressing on its own. But they had “valid” argumentation of doing so: being too much to handle, oh so they admit. But it wasn’t as if they care about that, did they?_

_The core assets to production and intentions to strive for the crown. Taking the throne without any efficiency. Proportionately possessing entirely function to operate from, an assemblage of themes that would all fall into rank… The classifications were simple enough to explain._

**_Idols_ ** _were arranged into bands appointed with merely five members each. But not just any bands no, they were empowered to entirely accumulate their teams. Despite how challenging it can possibly be, they were still propelling themselves to the hardest that they can possibly be. Ordinarily from “Girls Band Party”, and “C.I.R.C.L.E.S” They were bands who love to sing and perform for entertainment and smiles of others._

 **_Buddyfight._ ** _A game that brings both humans and buddies together from different worlds. Uniting them as one. A card game that connects to other worlds much like their own. Playing card games such as Buddyfight and gaining Buddies, accredited and respected._

 **_B-Daman_ ** _. And belatedly B-Shots took the ring. Inexplicably enough all of this subsisted extensively inside Japan. Four blocks, into four sections commonly known as “The West”, “East”, “South”, and “North” blocks. All fighting against each other in their respective blocks to see who would make it towards the top of it all and be able to finally get their own wish granted to them._

The clock was ticking, ever so slowly. The faint ticks ramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

_He felt it. He felt the coldness running along with his bunches and beneath the folds of his dark mixture of the azure and golden ensemble. The astringent agitated air as he did as he was merely being told too. By his controllers who he was going to outsmart soon enough. The quarters continued to be customarily unusually vicious, as thick and dry air was swirling around him but he was used to the sourness that the occurrence generally gave out. Nothing was different here._

_Kneeling on one foot as the male, rested his eyes on the floor. An older male, what seems to be in his late 50s fifties was sitting impassively in his throne._

_A hazy abstruse shawl covering his frame and upper face, leaving a notable shadow below his features. He sat that, almost annoyed, scowling down at the teenage boy who was well-dressed before him. Sliver locks covering his eyes, being unable to see his true colors._

_“There’s something I need you to do, Novu.”_

Narrowing his eyelids as he concentrated his emerald sights on his target. An adolescent miss, around the identical age and grade as him. Being related to Gaen Kyouya in some way. He made it a particularly salutary spy, being employed to spying on others quite well. His assignments made him considerably proficient in the techniques. And this interval, it continued to be never distinctive than the last, indisputable. He was rather passive and abiding, a schemer who thought of all possible outcomes but ignorant of other people's sentiments

The gloaming prevailed rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his antechamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora

He scrutinizes her from abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. She was… attractive. Almost the same thoughts he felt for Sumi Inaba as he originated to like over time, quite a slow-burn adventure he conceived. No distinguished blemishes in her features… The appearance was merely ghosted pale skin yet intense icy eyes, luminous and spacious. Sky-blue coded. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

**_Novu and Magoroku were radically different people while processing many similarities, they weren’t the equivalent._ **

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Commonly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept up it. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a matched, he’d got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

Curls of his short silver-blue coded hair flowing with the heavy winds as he snapped his shoes on the pavement below him.

His contemporary responsibility rested uncomplicated: _Scout on Gaen Kyouya’s lackeys and scrutinize them without being out in the method._ Despite being as such, no task was that easy. It sounded like a piece of cake, a simple saying however, the teenager knows how the stories go. 

Stingily and greedily utilizing the inexperienced for courtship, exercise, and straight-up maltreating the youth. As he matured, this had converted exceedingly frank. His contempt for the adults singularly advanced, appalled. His progenitors had to go and accordingly, he arranged the circumstances. Successfully progressed incessantly with their departed corpses... Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his mind, seemingly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail.

**Shido Maogroku.** Commonly known as President Shido to his peers and classmates at Aibo. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

And **_Bone Ruler Gallows_ **… A juvenile monster who was no younger than he was in the monsters’ years. In his petty form, the little monster had large copper-colored claws for hands. While the nails emerged to sharpen and steered, the claws in his mini-form were rounded and “child-proof” as to not dare hurt his teenage human or anyone else. A reliable tactical measure the young tan-haired assumed. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, casually dripping off his small frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

His authentic companion he was given from birth, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

His partner, literally his only “backer” in the hell whole. Even if he could call him that, their involvement was… convoluted for the most part. Filled with many layers of pure mockery and taunts of love. Their odd bond was filled with that. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

In which three consecutive worlds are placed together.

* * *

## Inscription

Such a heterogeneous realm, played by complex and Saturated beings. Strains of faith, so the silver-haired assumed from afar. Nothing was ever that shallow — so many things to unscrew and unearth — the attraction of the planet. Furnished with numerous devices to do, innumerable ambitions. Often perpetrated by others to do what’s fittest for you. The faith of the environment, intentions, and fantasies padding up the division. Dictates that were only noted to bring reconciliation to the atmosphere.

Currently, the system was consecrated to two disparate components: **Buddyfight and B-Shots.** Games such as them took hold of their world, becoming known across japan. Unblended opportunities among all, but assuredly, the higher-ups in Japan only granted everyone that one pathway to possibly go with. Determining you can’t go with both, which was considerably oppressing on its own. But they had “valid” argumentation of doing so: being too much to handle, oh so they admit. But it wasn’t as if they care about that, did they? 

The core assets to production and intentions to strive for the crown. Taking the throne without any efficiency. Proportionately possessing entirely function to operate from, an assemblage of themes that would all fall into rank. The classifications were ingenious suitable to describe from _his_ illustration to view.

 **_Buddyfight._ ** _A game that brings both humans and buddies together from different worlds. Uniting them as one. A card game that connects to other worlds much like their own. Playing card games such as Buddyfight and gaining Buddies, accredited and respected. Buying cards and collecting good cards to use in battle._

 **_B-Daman_ ** _. And belatedly B-Shots took the ring. Inexplicably enough all of this subsisted extensively inside Japan. Four blocks, into four sections commonly known as “The West”, “East”, “South”, and “North” blocks. All fighting against each other in their respective blocks to see who would make it towards the top of it all and be able to finally get their own wish granted to them._

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissing the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept up it. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a matched, he’d got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

  
  


_He felt it. He felt the coldness running along with his bunches and beneath the folds of his dark mixture of the azure and golden ensemble. The astringent agitated air as he did as he was merely being told too. By his controllers who he was going to outsmart soon enough. The quarters continued to be customarily unusually vicious, as thick and dry air was swirling around him but he was used to the sourness that the occurrence generally gave out. Nothing was distinctive here._

_He wasn’t so easily trusted but that was appropriate circumstances, he misguided numberless physiques, Riki, and his friends, all of the blocks even ppl who would consider his friends at some point. Tho it all came crashing down on him once they learned and discovered his plans._

_Kneeling on one foot as the male, rested his eyes on the floor. An older male, what seems to be in his late 50s fifties was sitting impassively in his throne._

_A hazy abstruse shawl covering his frame and upper face, leaving a notable shadow below his features. He sat that, almost annoyed, scowling down at the teenage boy who was well-dressed before him. Sliver locks covering his eyes, being unable to see his true colors._

_“There’s something I need you to do, Novu.”_

Such a perverse attachment to pinpoint. 

“Would you like to know how to play Crossfire?”

She stoically stared at the item in his hand, “No, not really.”

“Oh, well. I’ll just show you anyway. If you don’t mind.”

  
‘ _Odd. I don’t want to hurt her like this. I just cannot do that.’_

* * *

Such a heterogeneous realm, played by complex and Saturated beings. Strains of faith, so the silver-haired assumed from afar. Nothing was ever that shallow — so many things to unscrew and unearth — the attraction of the planet. Furnished with numerous devices to do, innumerable ambitions. Often perpetrated by others to do what’s fittest for you. The faith of the environment, intentions, and fantasies padding up the division. Dictates that were only noted to bring reconciliation to the atmosphere.

Currently, the system was consecrated to two disparate components: **Buddyfight and B-Shots.** Games such as them took hold of their world, becoming known across japan. Unblended opportunities among all, but assuredly, the higher-ups in Japan only granted everyone that one pathway to possibly go with. Determining you can’t go with both, which was considerably oppressing on its own. But they had “valid” argumentation of doing so: being too much to handle, oh so they admit. But it wasn’t as if they care about that, did they? 

The core assets to production and intentions to strive for the crown. Taking the throne without any efficiency. Proportionately possessing entirely function to operate from, an assemblage of themes that would all fall into rank. The classifications were ingenious suitable to describe from _his_ illustration to view.

 **_Buddyfight._ ** _A game that brings both humans and buddies together from different worlds. Uniting them as one. A card game that connects to other worlds much like their own. Playing card games such as Buddyfight and gaining Buddies, accredited and respected. Buying cards and collecting good cards to use in battle._

 **_B-Daman_ ** _. And belatedly B-Shots took the ring. Inexplicably enough all of this subsisted extensively inside Japan. Four blocks, into four sections commonly known as “The West”, “East”, “South”, and “North” blocks. All fighting against each other in their respective blocks to see who would make it towards the top of it all and be able to finally get their own wish granted to them._

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissing the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept up it. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a matched, he’d got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

  
  


_He felt it. He felt the coldness running along with his bunches and beneath the folds of his dark mixture of the azure and golden ensemble. The astringent agitated air as he did as he was merely being told too. By his controllers who he was going to outsmart soon enough. The quarters continued to be customarily unusually vicious, as thick and dry air was swirling around him but he was used to the sourness that the occurrence generally gave out. Nothing was distinctive here._

_He wasn’t so easily trusted but that was appropriate circumstances, he misguided numberless physiques, Riki, and his friends, all of the blocks even ppl who would consider his friends at some point. Tho it all came crashing down on him once they learned and discovered his plans._

_Kneeling on one foot as the male, rested his eyes on the floor. An older male, what seems to be in his late 50s fifties was sitting impassively in his throne._

_A hazy abstruse shawl covering his frame and upper face, leaving a notable shadow below his features. He sat that, almost annoyed, scowling down at the teenage boy who was well-dressed before him. Sliver locks covering his eyes, being unable to see his true colors._

_“There’s something I need you to do, Novu.”_

Such a perverse attachment to pinpoint. 

“Would you like to know how to play Crossfire?”

She stoically stared at the item in his hand, “No, not really.”

“Oh, well. I’ll just show you anyway. If you don’t mind.”

  
‘ _Odd. I don’t want to hurt her like this. I just cannot do that.’_

_ I keep pondering about what Sophia + Novu dynamic would be like tbh despite shipping them for a month already XD idk like, I feel like they would have a complicated yet angsty relationship?? _

_ tho, it's probably mostly mutual pinning _

_ He's such a malicious mf _

* * *

Inscription // NovuSoph meeting

Such a heterogeneous realm, played by complex and Saturated beings. Strains of faith, so the silver-haired assumed from afar. Nothing was ever that shallow — so many things to unscrew and unearth — the attraction of the planet. Furnished with numerous devices to do, innumerable ambitions. Often perpetrated by others to do what’s fittest for you. The faith of the environment, intentions, and fantasies padding up the division. Dictates that were only noted to bring reconciliation to the atmosphere.

Currently, the system was consecrated to two disparate components: **Buddyfight and B-Shots.** Games such as them took hold of their world, becoming known across japan. Unblended opportunities among all, but assuredly, the higher-ups in Japan only granted everyone that one pathway to possibly go with. Determining you can’t go with both, which was considerably oppressing on its own. But they had “valid” argumentation of doing so: being too much to handle, oh so they admit. But it wasn’t as if they care about that, did they? 

The core assets to production and intentions to strive for the crown. Taking the throne without any efficiency. Proportionately possessing entirely function to operate from, an assemblage of themes that would all fall into rank. The classifications were ingenious that remained suitable to describe from _his_ illustration to view.

 **_Buddyfight._ ** _A game that brings both humans and buddies together from different worlds. Uniting them as one. A card game that connects to other worlds much like their own. Playing card games such as Buddyfight and gaining Buddies, accredited and respected. Buying cards and collecting good cards to use in battle._

 **_B-Daman_ ** _. And belatedly B-Shots took the ring. Inexplicably enough all of this subsisted extensively inside Japan. Four blocks, into four sections commonly known as “The West”, “East”, “South”, and “North” blocks. All fighting against each other in their respective blocks to see who would make it towards the top of it all and be able to finally get their own wish granted to them._

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

  
  


_He felt it. He felt the coldness running along with his bunches and beneath the folds of his dark mixture of the azure and golden ensemble. The astringent agitated air as he did as he was merely being told too. By his controllers who he was going to outsmart soon enough. The quarters continued to be customarily unusually vicious, as thick and dry air was swirling around him but he was used to the sourness that the occurrence generally gave out. Nothing was distinctive here._

_He wasn’t so easily trusted but that was appropriate circumstances, he misguided numberless physiques, Riki, and his friends, all of the blocks even ppl who would consider his friends at some point. Tho it all came crashing down on him once they learned and discovered his plans._

_Kneeling on one foot as the male, rested his eyes on the floor. An older male, what seems to be in his late 50s fifties was sitting impassively in his throne._

_A hazy abstruse shawl covering his frame and upper face, leaving a notable shadow below his features. He sat that, almost annoyed, scowling down at the teenage boy who was well-dressed before him. Sliver locks covering his eyes, being unable to see his true colors._

_“There’s something I need you to do, Novu.”_

_“And what could that be?”_

_“Gaen Kyouya. Follow his lackeys. We must know if he is planning anything against us without letting him discover our plans,” ordering the male as five different people were displaying on the screens in front of him._

_He glances up from the floor and on top of the new screens, seemingly interesting the sudden pictures being displayed, “I haven’t seen these faces around before. These people are?”_

_“Buddyfighters.” The elder male solely concluded, “Yes.”_

_The first one was a female, dawning a mixture of blue shades and white trippings and in rather fancy dress shirts and coats. Unresponsive and stern sky-blue comprehensive eyes, lengthy snow white-colored white with larger fronts. An attractive female, he vouched. Her publicized name… Sophia Sakharov. Hm, that name was oddly ringing in his mind as if she would be impactful for him but he shook those thoughts away. The next one was a male with short grey colored hair and dark deepen blue eyes._

_“Of course,” The male simply agreed, “I’ll do as you wish, sir.”_

_“Good,” Seemingly pleased from this, “Now, go!”_

Curls of his short silver-blue coded hair flowing with the heavy winds as he snapped his shoes on the pavement below him. 

“So, this is the Aibo Academy.”

His contemporary responsibility rested uncomplicatedly: _Scout on Gaen Kyouya’s lackeys and scrutinize them without being out in the method._ Despite being as such, no task was that easy. It sounded like a piece of cake, a simple saying however, the teenager knows how the stories go. 

Stingily and greedily utilizing the inexperienced for courtship, exercise, and straight-up maltreating the youth. As he matured, this had converted exceedingly frank. His contempt for the adults singularly advanced, appalled. His progenitors had to go and accordingly, he arranged the circumstances. Successfully progressed incessantly with their departed corpses... Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his mind, seemingly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail.

Narrowing his eyelids as he concentrated his emerald sights on his target. An adolescent miss, around the identical age and grade as him. Being related to Gaen Kyouya in some way. He made it a particularly salutary spy, being employed to spying on others quite well. His assignments made him considerably proficient in the techniques. And this interval, it continued to be never distinctive than the last, indisputable. He was rather passive and abiding, a schemer who thought of all possible outcomes but ignorant of other people's sentiments

The gloaming prevailed rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his antechamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora

He scrutinizes her from abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. She was… attractive. Almost the same thoughts he felt for Sumi Inaba as he originated to like over time, quite a slow-burn adventure he conceived. No distinguished blemishes in her features… The appearance was merely ghosted pale skin yet intense icy eyes, luminous and spacious. Sky-blue coded. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. Dark dirty blue with white tripping along the crease, simply being kept together around her frame by a simple triangle yellow button and fabric. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Annoying, her glare turning her head to gaze at the male. Her icy blue eyes met with an unfamiliar male staring at her. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. 

He raised his blow in surprise, parting his lips involuntarily. 

_‘I never expected this girl could have a keen eye,’_ He simply quizzed being alarmed for a mere moment but he shortly recovered, _‘Though, that doesn’t matter now, does it? As long as I can properly extract information from her.’_

This was his chance. Acting as if he was mentally planning his next move in his head. With a flashing smile that was dwelling on his features, he made the brightest choice of walking towards her from behind.

“Good evening, Miss Sophia Sakharov.”

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone instantly pulling out a glowing yellow card from beneath her dark blue jacket. Her eyes illuminate with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. She seems warily glaring at his frame. As if she was getting ready to attack.

He didn’t seem surprised. As “attractive” as he alleged in his mind, she was nothing corresponded to his Sumi. Nothing even imminent to the longspun raven-haired female. He gazed longingly at the card that was placed between her fingers, being ostensibly biased. A Card? He could sense the familiarity of it but not pinpoint 

“Greetings,” He approached with a considerate smile, obviously unfazed by her abrupt crudity, “Nice to meet you. I’m Novu Moru.”

“Novu Moru?” She reverted almost spontaneously beneath her inspiration in response. Suspected him. But she was going so fairly he might add to the mixture.

“Yes,” He gave simple yet delicate retorts towards her, “I moved here from the East Block due to my family's new employment. I happen to be new here, at your school. Would you mind showing me around the area?”

“That would be a waste of my time," Stoically bitter cold response, sounding probably colder than she'd intended, "Go ask someone else."

He paused, clearly she was going to be difficult he assumed, “That’s all right. Though, I just have no clue who else to ask. Would you mind?"

"Go interrogate Shido."

He froze in place. Her blunt tone filling his ears. She was such an… smart girl. Almost annoyingly so. She was going to be a problem, wasn't she? Mentioning Shido… surely she was referring the President to Aibo. The male he saw in the picture. 

"Shido? I think I'm unaware of who that is."

"Shido is the Student Council President."

"I’m sure you'll have enough time to simply show me around these parts, don't you?"

She was annoyed, finally giving in, "Fine."

"Excellent," Simply flashing his typical 

  
  


“Oh, and you must be Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, is that correct?”

“Yes!” He nodded his head, pridefully, “And you’re… Novu Moru, the new transfer student, r-right?”

"That's correct."

* * *

I re-watched the series far too many times know that they aren't excellent and flawed, having up and downs, not excusing Sophia’s awful behavior towards him during the course of the anime. But, I’m so drawn to their dynamic: Magoroku - Egotistical, loud, a coward; Sophia: Stoic, quite, malicious. While Season one has them only working as mere teammates, Season two, aka 100, gave us so many moments with that I won’t have the time to explain every single one of them here so I’ll just explain the ones that I think are the most prominent. 

Despite the bad things she did, Sophia surprisingly did some "nice" things too for him despite the bad things that often get overlooked, from an outsider point of view but once you really go deep and analyze their relationship it really becomes a lot more clear why I think it's a very valid pairing. They are shown to have good teamwork. Often playing off each other moves.

For one, Magoroku often clings to her multiple times being scare and wanted security during 100, and Sophia didn't do anything about it, letting him do freely. In the sub, Magoroku is shown to care a lot about her even wanted her to come back quickly Sophia did save him when they were going to get burnt alive, using the rest of her power to do so when she could've just left him there to die but she didn't

During ep 47, 100, she actually said "In Truth, you are a better fighter than anyone" which is shocking bc before, in ep 12 - 13 she thought his skills were a problem and Magoroku took those words to heart repeating those words back only for her to shout aloud "DA" in response, simply agreeing to him, after the scene where he got turned into stone, she said "Thank you, Shido. Until we meet again. Farewell." and spoken softly for someone she claims irritated her a lot she said that. tho, I don't think they loathe each other, more so that Sophia gets annoyed with his behavior.

I noted how with Magoroku Sophia's tone changes and relaxed. It's different from when she's with Kyouya or even Tasuku. Ofc, she gets annoyed with him but like, she isn't her typical watered down stoic she's more like humanized

Sophia straight up pasting out in the student council office when Magoroku's there just displays her trust in him. Like, she was clearly being vulnerable right in front of him and comfortable enough to just sleep in the same room as the room despite the idea of him Doing awful stuff to her while she's asleep but Magoroku wouldn't bc he's just not that kind of person. Plus, she knows Magoroku wouldn't dare to harm her that way. Plus, She watches Magoroku asleep down inside the room so I doubt she cares if he was doing the same to her too I'd like to think about that scene after where Magoroku kept pacing around the room and casually glance at Sophia to see if she's still breathing. Also he brought her some blankets and pillows so she could be warm and worry about her well-being

Magoroku having to share Gallows with Sophia bc he gots no choice and two, Sophia pretty much has Gallows' respect for 100. He listens to her when she's calling. He was seemingly happy when he was gonna work with Sophia to become Death Shido. Even calling her "Big sis Sophia" admitting to Magoroku that she doesn't need them to slow her down. Like, he never once mocks or taunts like Magoroku. So feel like Gallows knows that Magoroku is fond of her and therefore doesn't want to disturb her much. bc he also cares about Mago + Magoroku also is shown to care about his buddy. I just can not see them plainly not caring for one another bc they do care. they just have a tough love kind of relationship at most.

Most buddyfight fans are like "HAHAHAHA Sophia insulting Magoroku multiple times and therefore hates him" but that couldn't be further from the truth. And no, Sophia doesn't "hate" Magoroku and it's canon that she doesn't, she just finds him annoying and that's all. now I'm not saying that Sophia is valid for hurting him (bc it's not) but you need to think about why she would do such a thing. first off, she only wrapped the fort around him to stop him from being an idiot and cutting his buddy card. Understandably, he was upset and wanted to take his anger on his card, for losing. Which in the past eps for the ABC Arc you can tell that Magoroku wanted to win and would do anything to. Which the next ep after that it was merely implied that his Father wanted him to win. And his mental health was shattered during the events but off track. when he was shouting for her to stop bc she's hurting him and using her Disaster force she spoke nothing and let go. Seemingly walking off without warning only for Magoroku to ask where she's going and she responded back with leaving go back to K

They have a highly unusual association. 

Often going off each other moves without any effort. Also, Sophia gets the way of Genma and Magoroku chat during ep 12 when Magoroku was getting really nervous so she stepped in, trying to convince Genma to hand over his deck. And when he called her name, she knew exactly what to do and didn't restraint. 

In the beginning, they weren’t even be points to love each other or fall in love. For the mere fact, that they are just operating collectively beneath the equivalent master. And that all they were together, obviously for insignificant while that is before she left, hearing her heels clicking the floor beath him. The first time she rejected his calls just for him, their master. Kyouya-sama. He’d’ve apprehended and be prepared that this would eventually happen at some point but even this mere possibility of her leaving him took him off guard.

Sophia speculating he's vexatious, they still had really good teamwork. 

She was gone once more, leaving him without coming back.

* * *

"I’m sure you'll have enough time to simply show me around these parts, don't you?"

She was annoyed, finally giving in, "Fine."

"Excellent," Simply flashing his typical 

  
  


“Oh, and you must be Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, is that correct?”

“Yes!” He nodded his head, pridefully, “And you’re… Novu Moru, the new transfer student, r-right?”

"That's correct."

Day One: _Our Manipulation_

Such a perverse attachment to pinpoint. 

“Would you like to know how to play Crossfire?”

She stoically stared at the item in his hand, “No, not really.”

“Oh, well. I’ll just show you anyway. If you don’t mind.”

‘ _Odd. I don’t want to hurt her like this. I just cannot do that.’_

the time Magoroku felt so distressed and even appeared as hurt as Sophia was. despite not even doing shit in their plan also said Sorry with Sophia so that she wasn't alone probably knowing how important this was to Sophia and how he normally said sorry to their previous master ep 35 was a pretty emotionally draining to both Sophia and Magoroku. One, Sophia's loyalty was being tested and two, Magoroku faltering about Sophia's safely and nearly dying before Sophia used the last of her power to save him. you can just feel/see the emotions there

* * *

* * *

##  **Fears**

_That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His ideas on what a female was truly like remained loaded with chatting, makeup, dresses, and fancy talk that made him turn away in mere disgust._

###  **Work Text:**

**_Girls. Woman. Feminine._ **

That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His ideas on what a female was truly like remained loaded with chatting, makeup, dresses, and fancy talk that made him turn away in mere disgust. 

Even since he was younger, girls have invariably ridiculed him, a part of the reason why he refuses to stay close to one, even if he did he'll lose his composer and break down, flushing his expression with embarrassment.

Their soft smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Susceptibility, he always ran away from such creatures that bothered him.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contact him. tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Raven coded hair, strands ostensibly flowing down to her waist. Delicate and silky, profuse, and smoothly severed in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he declines to gaze at _—_ opening not be squandered within their gaze. He didn't aspire to be suffered. Impenetrable luminous cerulean colored hoodie _—_ a shade he _—_ predestinating memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. Such a sumptuous lady, he'd estimated. Far too caring for her own welfare. Melodious decision but remained charged with electricity. 

He denounced that. Since the first time, he’d plummet into her on that faithful day, encountering she’s been nothing but trouble for him to face. Ever considering the first day, he ceased his emerald eyes on her frame. She remained caring, responsive, possibly energetic as well; however, he doesn't recognize that for inevitable but he craves to comprehend. A portion of him at least desired too. The other part of him just ached to encompass as far as he could, being nowhere near his fragmentary but fascinating girl.

Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. His face, blazing with pure dawn-tinted and red as if he was currently being baked alive. Hearing her voice ringing inside his eyes made his body tensed, having no skepticism to touch him. Her eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings. 

She would try to squat towards the redhead as her navy eyes examine his structure with skepticism. Tenderly heaving her fingers. A flicker of anxiety contemplating her characteristics with mitigation. Touching him ever so slowly, the tips of her fingers constantly touching his skin without effort. Feeling the soft touch that made him jump and muttered in response, simply refusing to let her touch him fully. He bolted, lifting and carrying his legs until he was as far as away from her as humanly possible. But she chased him, hearing her dynamic footsteps cl

Occupying on the foundation, remaining unsatisfied but he insinuated exceedingly out of expiration and unmotivated to shift himself off the integuments of their new shared mattress to go get something to consume. Preferably, he hindered himself concentrate on the screen in the foreground of him.

Sophia just gives short reponses not looking worried at time while Magoroku is just giving paragraphs of complaints and panicking moments are just so entertaining lol


	2. ChazMagoSoph // Bitter Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I want to make it appear before the adults start harassing me again just in case: I am 15 myself and self-ship myself with my comfort pairings/ships.] Also plus a bunch of drafts I found with MagoSoph hidden in my google docs.
> 
> Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov/Original Male Character × Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov ×
> 
> Characters ?
> 
> Magoroku Shido × Sophia Sakharov × Self-Insert/OC ×
> 
> Additional Tags ?
> 
> ocxcanon × Bandori + Love Live! Is only mention as a media in canon × One Shot Collection

_ **[A short fic that I wrote in a car back in July]** _

ChazMagoSoph // Bitter Ends

He planted his receiver on the comprehensive raven and the metal desk right beside him. The time was ticking and it was surely getting late, as always. He anticipated until he was thoroughly aware that he necessitated some sort of rest. Frequently ingesting things such as composting or pedaling his beloved novel games. But it wasn't just simple novel games he used to play as a child, no. It was about the school idols. Simply playing his favorite games, Bandori and Love Live! All-Stars. Such fun games. The characters usually help him. He couldn't stop thinking about them. 

The twilight was customarily accordingly vicious. His mattress remained continuously immensely frigid, devoid of vitality. He was perpetually unequaled so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be as a friend was very wanted. He didn't care much about Romance just some sort of companion. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found a comfortable spot, even then it was still difficult. He didn't feel like he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with 

The next day, he remained exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. Unsure. Why was he even here?

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs to all too clearly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserved than usual."

"I'm fine." 

He wasn't any good at talking to others. Always stuttering. 

He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worse.

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido is out doing important duties. He'll be back soon."

"Okay..." 

He simply conceded. He's almost carefully telling. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. Why was she kept on pressing the issues further? Did she seem to bother by it? Her tone did sound sterner and even annoyed. Was she mad? It was difficult to even tell why anymore. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Taking control. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "It's nothing. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

The room is diverse in silence once more. It was strange yet comforting at that. Awkwardly glance down at the floor, he wasn't all too sure about this. Or even being here. Slightly fumbling. Before readjusting his hat once more. 

_**[EDITED JUNE] ChazMagoSoph // Bitter Ends // Ichikawa Chazu** _

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time.

But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. He thought he was irritating and frankly touches made him shiver and uncomfortable. The simple thought of genuine human contact made him merely tremble, he wasn’t ready for that. He loathed himself far too much, to his very core. Nothing will ever change that. He doesn’t presume so.

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

* * *

* * *

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff.

was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

* * *

* * *

ChazMagoSoph // Bitter Ends

He placed his phone on the large raven and the metal desk right beside him. The time was ticking and it was surely getting late, as always. He waited until he was fully aware that he needed some sort of rest. Often doing things such as writing or playing his beloved novel games. But it wasn't just simple novel games he used to play as a child, no. It was about the school idols. Simply playing his favorite games, Bandori and Love Live! All-Stars. Such fun games. The characters usually help him. He couldn't stop thinking about them. 

The night was usually so vicious. His mattress was always vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be as a friend was very wanted. He didn't care much about Romance just some sort of companion. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found a comfortable spot, even then it was still difficult. He didn't feel like he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with 

The next day, he remained exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. Unsure. Why was he even here?

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs to all too clearly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserved than usual."

"I'm fine." 

He wasn't any good at talking to others. Always stuttering. 

He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worse.

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido is out doing important duties. He'll be back soon."

"Okay..." 

He simply conceded. He's almost carefully telling. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. Why was she kept on pressing the issues further? Did she seem to bother by it? Her tone did sound sterner and even annoyed. Was she mad? It was difficult to even tell why anymore. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Taking control. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "It's nothing. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

The room is diverse in silence once more. It was strange yet comforting at that. Awkwardly glance down at the floor, he wasn't all too sure about this. Or even being here. Slightly fumbling. Before readjusting his hat once more. 

* * *

* * *

Gazing at her was as if he was gazing at a goddess. Shockingly, he was the first to waken from his deep and relaxing slumber to the sound of her soft snoring. Such a beautiful sound.

Old, considering that she was occasionally awake before he was, slightly muttering under his breath he curled his body to gaze at the clock, nearly ten minutes before five, given how she was up near this time but he didn't mind. He didn't feel like moving much or shifting so he plainly gazes at her. 

Such a beautiful woman, flawless skin, soft snow-like hair, his thoughts repeated once more. Words can not even begin to describe the overwhelming feeling of his heart beating at her softened gaze. She felt truly relaxed. 

He couldn't help this feeling, letting the end of his lips curl up to a brightly lit smile. Raising his hand to touch her cheeks, very soft but cold, of course, it was cold. Letting his hands drift along the path to her hair, stroking the strands ever so lightly.

"Shido?" She muttered as 

"Huh?" He flinched back, drawing his hand closer towards himself instead, "Oh? Sophia? Did I, uh, wake you?"

She shook her head in response, "What were you doing?" 

He gulped carefully choosing his words, "Uh, I was… um… playing with your hair and cheeks…!"

She raised one of her eyebrows at him almost doubting him but not really caring much, simply struggling that off.

"Is that okay?" He asked almost worryingly as if he was doing something wrong, "I mean, playing with your hair?"

"That's all right," was all that came to mind, "You're up quite early."

He struggled little closers towards her from under the sheets, "I am?"

"Da."

Hesitantly, leaning towards, plucking his lips, awkward purses them before slowly planted his lips on hers, kissing her. Her eyelids widened involuntarily, feeling his soft touch against her lips. She froze.

"Ah! Yikes! I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you without asking first! Please-"

She brought her hand out in front of him, preventing him from saying any more.

* * *

* * *

It was twelve in the morning… Midnight hours.

She couldn't sleep, she could never sleep at night instead she kept sweating within her sheets. Her throat felt dry, damp for some unlawful reasoning. She shook her head. Instead, she focused on the dark halls, watching them carelessly. Staring inside the void.

It was now one in the morning…

Her mind refuses to sleep, her body was worn out but she stood as still a statue. 

**_Click_ **

She paused, hearing the soft tone of her phone buzzing on her nightstand. She could ignore such but her mind thought better. Was that Kyouya-sama? Possibly, he was the only one who had her number, unlike the others, Kyouya was the only one she didn't block on the account that this was her master, she proposes, everything she did revolved the famous CEO. Raising herself up from the coverings, taking the phone from the nightstand, pressing down on the allow option.

She ended up having a long chat with him over the phone.

Two in the morning...

She shifted awkwardly once more, trying to find the best of comfort but she simply wasn't able too. Luckily, she was fully able to watch the cameras at night to see him. Magoroku Shido sleeping soundly in bed. Even then she felt her heart skipping a mere beat, she didn't understand why…

She took a long drawn out breath as she entered the room, the room was quite dark.

She began to cough, something being cough within her throat. Something was caught within her throat.

"Sophia…!?" 

  
  


How did this happen? Why must it be her? What did she do?

* * *

* * *

She was uncomfortably shifting, tapping her fingers on the edges of her dress, being uninterested in whatever the two males are talking about. As her bright blue sky like coded eyes was seemingly peering at them, watching as their lips moved. She'd already drowned out the voices but the sound of her ticking heart. One she wished she didn't have.

'They don't need me here.'

It was simple: the two were happy enough on their own and in their own terms. So why was she a part of that light? Why did she seem okay with dating two at once? Why did she care? 

Still, the thought of that made her shiver. 

"Sophia?"

She blinked, hearing a familiar tone call out to her from within the dark. She lifted her gaze to meet his navy eyes, gazing at her. 

"What do you want to do?" Asking with a hint of apprehension.

She sat there, keeping her lips tightly locked together before slowly parting ways, "I don't understand."

He raised a brow, "Did you hear what we were discussing before?"

She stood her head silently in a no, leaving it at well. She could heed his muttered groaning under his breath from her response.

"We were talking about the world!" He shouted, "Now, we have control of it and can do whatever we want now!"

* * *

* * *

[Venting comfort post for me]

Magoroku: "You're feeling depressed? In that case, you should have all of my sushi! Sushi always manages to make me feel better, maybe it will too!" *makes you sit down on the sofa* "Sophia will love to help you!"

Sophia: *throws the jacket* -

* * *

* * *

You felt nothing besides sorrow. The ever-growing cavity of bitterness fabricating within you, knowing that you should’ve felt something. But all you felt was sudden sorrow, rage, anger. Nothing but these awful emotions that would trigger your dark core to activate with the mere sense of it.

His buddy’s mockeries, emptiness. Her irritation, emptiness. His confidence but egotistical nature, emptiness. You still love them with all of your heart, of course, you would but you also 

He just persisted there, sufficiently blank with disturbances. No smiles. No frowns. Just pure void of emptiness…

This wasn’t him, he knew he wasn’t himself. He should articulate up but extinction. He continued suffocating from the duskiness. The duality of his mind. You wanted nothing but pure death but you also craved to live.

"What's wrong?" She asked while her voice was that familiar high girly pitch it was also very convenient with concern, "You seem out of focus."

You shook those mere thoughts away, knowing better, "I'm all right!" You instantly shuttered out. His tone was soft, shockingly void of anything but also felt hurt.

She didn't appear all of the convicted but she didn't bother to say anything else. 

He felt anger but also sadness, he wanted to cry. He needed to cry. Shifting away from his position he roamed to her location. Sophia was the closest, sitting on the sofa, so you decided to walk up to her, lowering your frame, pouring yourself down on her. She felt the weight of her being shift as you gently placed your hand on your chest.

"What are you--!?"

She paused as he fell down to her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, engulfing within her warmth. Hearing his soft whimpering. 

Shortly from under your cries, you heard the soft footsteps approaching you two from near the floor not long you felt tender touches In your hair, softly stroking the strands, "Oh, dear…" you hear him muttering to himself but you didnt bother to understand what he was possibly saying,

* * *

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

  
  


That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

* * *

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair.

* * *

* * *

Dreams. Ideals could and can be anything. Illusions are frequently nonsensical but his visions perpetually exhibited unusually ominously; exhaling inadequately to regulate. 

They haunted his dreams… Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki. The names would roll past his tongue with ease. Sometimes painfully moaning their names unknowingly, a mixture of both pain and pleasure swirling from within his voice. Incoherently staring at their longing eyes as they would do as they needed to him. This was his typical life now, unexpectedly so but one he wouldn't regret. 

_._

_._

_._

_Davide kept bothering him, following him around when Sophia wouldn't or couldn't. He could definitely sense his presence. Not like Davide hid the fact that he kept following his steps._

_"Hey, Magoroku~!" His lips would curve to a soft smile, "before I forget, I got you something~!" He tosses a bag at his frame, hitting the male in the face._

_"Hey! Don't throw things at me!" He angrily ordered the male,_

_"What's inside?"_

_"I guess you_

_Davide would casually laugh before, shifting closer towards him, letting his hands slip to his, grasping his fingers with the lightest of touches before pulling him towards an alleyway, in the darkest parts. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. His grip was as tight as Sophia's. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight._

  
  
  
  
  


Groaning, growing more familiar with the sudden surroundings, lifted himself upward from off of his coverings. Letting the blankets dripped off the side of his frame. He had another of those dreams again… 

  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

Kyouya Gaen had everything he eternally fancied… compatriots, estimation, property. Magoroku had none, no sympathizers and 

What was Magoroku Shido in his environment? Nothing but pure food? An unless body for his pleasure? 

He contemplated the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

_He’d sat down on the white coded blench, smiling happily to himself, “Today, I’m having sushi for lunch~!”_

_“Oh, you are, now~?”_

_“Huh?” He blinked his eyelids open, noticing two frames being mere inches away from him, 'Ah!? Where did they come from!?' Confusion filled his features, "Ah! Yikes!"_

  
  
  


_“Oh!” His eyes lit up with glint, “I supposed I should let you eat some of my food since you guys didn’t bring your own lunch,” lifting his green-colored box towards them, “Here, take some.”_

_“Man, I wish I could but—”_

_“We can’t.”_

_He constructed his tan-colored brow at that, gazing at the white-haired in complexity, incredulously, “Oh? Why is that?”_

_“Devouring human food is damaging to our health. Furthermore, our main food supply comes from blood. That said, eating your bento would be pointless to us.”_

_“It is!? So eating my food will hurt you?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually put your health at risk!”_

_Davide patted him on the back, a kind gesture, "Nah, you worry too much, Magoroku-Chan~! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, you can't even hurt a fly if you wanted too."_

_"Then, l-I-Let me offer some of my blood later as a snack!"_

_"Hm, okay, sure," The male simply bobbed his head in a sharp agreement, licking his lips as if he was implying that he wanted some of what he was having, "Sounds like a fair deal to me~!"_

_Giving a brightly,_

_"I envy you," he sighed, leaning backward on the bench, "being able to eat all of this food, it must be really tasty and go outside without worrying to hide yourself. I would imagine what life would have been like as a normal boy if I wasn't turned into a vampire," they could definitely sense the immense emotions from his voice, surprisingly he had a lot of hidden feelings about being, "But if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you both! So there's a good thing that came out of this."_

_"I guess, fiction doesn't show true difficulties."_

  
  


_“The fact that you haven’t told anyone that we’re breathing vampires is most impressive,” The male affirmed, “Especially considering you’re quite vocal about your opinions.”_

_The young tan-haired thought about that for a moment, “I mean, even if I told someone, no one would believe me.”_

_“We are careful with who we encounter and drink blood from, Davide, there is a little careless but luckily I’m here to take care of him.”_

_“Hey! I take care of myself just fine, y’ know!”_

_“Sure you can, that’s why I had to dress you like a little child."_

_“I'm fully capable of picking and dressing, thank you. It’s not my fault I hate wearing these disguises,” Pulling at the baggy brown hate on his head, letting it slip off to the side, not bothering to fix it, “Ugh. The hats always make ears sting."_

_“We don’t have much of a choice,” tipping forward without notification, originating the tan-haired to flinched, raising his box a little in the air so the female didn’t knock the item out of his hand. Lifting her hand to his hair, gripping the folds, fixing his hat, narrowing her eyes in pure annoyance, “Also, stop touching your hat, leave it be.”_

_The male let out a soft but awkward chuckle at their banter, "_

_“Honestly, I’m glad you two came here! I feel... less lonely eating all by myself.”_

  
  


_“My father is a politician, actually. He’s not around much because of his work and since I don’t have a mother or any other family I’m aware of, it’s usually just me," he gazed down at his box of food, "It’s always been that, though." His tone was lowered than before almost whispering the soft tone of his sorrow, "But that's fine," his voice raised with_

_half of these fools can't see how great I am._

_“You don’t have any friends to hang out with?” Davide interrogated._

_“No, you guys are my first friends," he shook his head, disregarding his sudden thoughts, he would continue to talk about himself but he was craving to know more about them, "Though, I want to learn more about your relationship."_

_They watched as their gazes turned to shock but spoke nothing._

_"You both are surprisingly different but seemed to get along for the most part, " the males continue his explanation, "I want to know more about that."_

_The male sniffled, "Not that you should know that but I guess we should share that part. Right, Ice Queen?"_

_His black eyes traveled to meet the female's gaze, only nodding, "Da."_

_"We… had a rather sophisticated relationship since the beginning, since the first time we met. Her constantly staring into the void of sheer nothingness and taking_

_She was really silent and alone most of the time so I felt pity for her so I decided to talk to her. Let's just say, she wasn't really talkative but I used to annoy her by constantly throwing jabs at her and she would react to me."_

_Magoroku heeded those words, being rather inquisitive._

_"We both got on each other's nerves but this awful person, the humans, overpowered our home and nearly burnt everything, my family was already dead by that time and I didn't want to be alone so I ran to get Sophia and luckily she was alive but unfortunately, her family was also dead. Anyway, let's just say that we unintentionally became good friends."_

_"You still annoyed me, idiot. However, we grew closer due to Master Kyouya-sama. Let's not forget him."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Him."_

_"This master of yours…" Magoroku awkwardly started, "I also want to learn more about him. I find him… interesting."_

_"He's the leader of the vampire's kingdom. We found him while running in the woods. He promised to help us in exchange he gave us all of the blood we needed and home along with it," letting out a deep breath, "We struggled quite dangerously to get to the top of his ranks but we are delighted that we did."_

_"Were you guys always Vampires?"_

_"Da. That's the reason humans attacked us, we were young but intelligent to escape it when we did."_

_"But, no one knows that vampires existed or even about your small town?" His_

_I find it odd that even the history books never started anything about Vampires."_

_"It's like that and that's because Kyouya-sama made sure everything about our sensibility was eliminated from history."_

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” He haphazardly motioned his palm to reception as the edge of his lips rotations to a comprehensive grin, submerging his characteristics, “I’ve noticed that you didn’t leave your bedroom for a few days, are you holding up okay?”

Magoroku perceived his courage gutter additionally down his thorax at his blunt observations. That interrogation elicits his frenzy to emerged once more, swallowing back his fractures and undesired perturbations. Chewing his bottom margins. They implied cognizant that he’d avoided them and that denoted the solitary revelation. Acknowledging that they sustained intellectual tolerably to calculate that out by now. 

“Wait, have you been avoiding us, hm?”

“Wh-What!?” Boosting his hands in justification, fumbling apprehensively, “N-No, Of course, not! As if, I would never do that! Not to you guys!”

“Hm?” 

The partially slanted blonde leasing out an insignificantly hummed in response, borrowing his eyelids. His lips drained beneath substantially remodeling grimacingly in dissatisfaction. A shockingly serious interpretation displaying his features. Unitednessly that the tan-haired never testify previously. He couldn’t tell if his assertions transpired immeasurable enough. Davide emerged attentive to his undersized subterfuges and bellows. Distinguishing that the male wasn’t corrupting his justifications.

“Strange. I sense that you're lying to me, Shidou-Chan…” His temper continued to muffle dull, almost crowded with calamity. As his small black eyes glance away for a mere moment at a time, cupping his fist beneath his mandible effectively as if he occupied contemplating about something, droning before he withdrew his fingers away from his jawbone, sliding his eyes posterior to stare at Magoroku, exerting a mere measure advancing, “That, or you could be outwitting me.”

“...But, I’m not tricking you, I—”

“Shut up!” Spontaneously mislays his controlled nature, exploding at his sweetheart’s statements. Observing him grimace at his impromptu resonance, “

“C-Calm down, Davide!”

He denies to adopt, “Oi, don’t fucking dictate me on what to fucking do! You’re not my damn Ice Queen!”

Flinching at his tone of voice, Magoroku gulped, “P-Please…”

“Please what, hm?” Paraphrasing his despondent bidding. His mood transpired shockingly stiff, tinged with something that the tan-haired would comparatively as mocking, “So various concerns can originate with the slogan “please” 

His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and teasing to occur expeditiously. His grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight. Shockingly so. 

  
  
  


“Davide!” A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

Magoroku's mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held up tightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright.

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? His companion, his darling, his everything approximately terminated his presence? He began to damage him. But Davide wouldn’t prepare that. No… Davide held his presence, his serum, his fortitude. It's just his vampire instincts kicking in, nothing but that. But… Davide… 

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

_“No fair!”_

_He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that._

_She just was expressing any of her wins correctly,_

_“Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!”_

_“Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointing his fingers at the male in grilled._

_“Y’ know, you’re a dolt for thinking you win against her.”_

_“I would like to see you do any better!?”_

_“But he cheated...”_

_“He always cheats,” Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions, “That is just how he was raised,_

  
  


He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“As I thought, you’re the problem here.”

His eyes steepened at her words, distressingly peering inside of her “What?”

  
  


He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.

“I heard Davide’s noisy yelling from across the building and assumed that the worse was occurring,” she eagerly explained her words to the tan-haired on the floor, “I exercised procedure as swiftly as I could.”

“We can sense your lies, Shido.”

“If you’re depressed about something it would be for the best to say such,” 

His expression was written with pure confusion and shock, “Wait, how do you know I’m depressed!?”

“Davide also has depression. I have been with Davide for basically all of my existence to know the sighs and how to handle him when’s upset, you don’t have that experience.”

“Why are you still with us? We have done nothing but repeatedly harm you. You had many probabilities to escape this but you resist to perform on it.”

“I thought about that when I was in that room, even when I was nearly choked to death…” He uttered morosely, “Insincerity, I don’t want to leave, despite nearly dying back there… I just can’t do it, I understand how serious this circumstance is but 

“You’re not bitter at Davide for practically strangling you?”

“I lied to him when I shouldn’t, I made him upset and he had every right to 

“I believe he’s currently inside his room.”

Conscientiously mangling her fingers on the entrance enclosure, stirring the wood accessibly by measurement or two. Her responses were loaded with prudence also as if she continued enduring attentively as the door slightingly squeaked unrestricted, “Davide,” the strictness of her voice seemed to already fade bequeathing her to the deliberate tone being saturated with solicitude.

“Go away, Sophia,” his blabber remained raspy, horsed but also swelled with sentimentality, not fretting to furnish explanation his accustomed nicknames and favorite handles, spontaneously surmising that he’d wasn’t frolicking nearby anymore.

She didn’t heed to his declarations, preferably of permitting the entry wholly grate allowable provoking him to hissed and wince within the concealment of his chamber. His room was gloomy, unlike Magoroku’s his windows weren’t open or had seethrough blinds covering the outer layers instead he had a diminutive conscientiously inflamed candle standing in the middle of his. 

Leasing his eyes to concentrate in the somberness, unreliably he lived naturally as a human so he couldn’t see much besties the light from the hallway that was seeping fully in the room. Sophia was a vampire so she had much better visions dwelling in the dark without the need of the lights, he’d supposed. 

Sophia advised him to impel forward and so he performed on her wordless compositions, ponderously striding past the threshold, subletting adequate leeway for the female to also roam confidential, permitting her to profession him towards the male. 

Davide’s structure transpired buckled on his beddings, knees conclude towards his bosom, his muscly arms encircled encompassing his frame, his ears tranquility flattened against his hair. Indolently retiring his jawbone on the mandibles of his kneecaps. His lips still in a saddened frown, 

  
  
  


With that, Davide gently pushed Magoroku on the bed, pressing his body against his without saying anything. Pushing the fabric further down his waist, exposing his utter body and next. Teasingly, tracing his fingers along the edges of his collarbone. Picking a spot to easily bite, digging his fangs deeply within his skin.

He whimpered at the sudden pain, a feeling of pleasuring shocks running past his neck but made no protest to push him off. Awkwardly

  
  


She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?**

**Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?**

**Then...**

**Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit…**

**Please come back to me, Sophia. Please return once more. In case you will, I will be waiting for you here.**

**~ The Great Magoroku Shido~!**

“This note is simply pathetic!” Groaning loudly, he crumbled the same piece of paper from within his hands, throwing the sheets across his office, “Yikes!? Why would I bother to write that in the first place? It’s not like she’s going to read this, though, I don't even know where she lives in the first place!" 

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

“You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

“Don’t make me wait, this is important, 

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. 

“Did… Kyouya-sama told you to come here to talk to me?”

She swayed her head in an effortless negative.

“Oh?” He drawls for a mere consequence, “Are you still working with him?”

That was a dumb question. Of course, she was still working with him! Why wouldn't she!? 

“Kyouya-sama found no use for me anymore so he permitted me to withdraw, he’s currently concentrating on his projects alone for the time being,” her sky coded eyes glinted with an emotion he never witnesses before, an occasional mixture of despondency and misfortune. The only disturbance ostensibly trickling under her cracks, swearing that she transpired pessimistic regarding this but he vocalized oblivion. Intelligibly persisted on gazing at her, scrutinizing her, “not that the aforementioned there is any of your affairs.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry to hear that, Sophia!” Recklessly screeching, fumblingly pouring his true thoughts out right in front of her, “I mean, you were so close and all. I can’t visualize the variety of sensations you’re enduring right now. Losing someone you heed so much and wanted them to come to pursue you back… I can’t… I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Blinking out of his solicitudes, “I’m fine!”

“I don’t recollect you functioning so…agitated around me. You appear to be considerably apprehensive, more so than usual. Am I making you uncomfortable, Shido?”

Why would she even care? 

* * *

* * *

Wordlessly, her heels clasped the tiles below her. Pursuing the copper-haired male.

* * *

* * *

The obscurity remained stiff, bitterly breezy as the trees descant whilst adjacent his trail. The moon held luminous above him. Scintillating down the line, formulating some sort of slackening and seeable pathway for him to supervise. Guaranteed! But it was that relaxing. He continued trotting. His subconscious was further pacing just as flirtatious as his black rubbers were exercising him. Being pursued after something. Individual or… some sort of abnormity? He wasn't sure but he didn't even crave to conjecture either. He had an indivisible notion dwelling within his determination and that was run, run, and RUN! 

He couldn't run far, even if he had the proper power to accomplish such a task. Running was quite difficult for him to do, unfortunately from his past of enjoying outside sports leading to the uneventful ones, his physical activity was dimming and so was his physical health. 

This girl. Intense blue eyes, almost like the summer skies sort of blue but icy cold like the winter ice. Her hair was a perfect shading of pure white. Almost like pure snow. Dawning different sorts of blues and whites. Lengthy light blue dress, both fancy and had notable folds evenly distributed throughout the outfit. 

"There's no use in running away." She kept up with him using some sort of teleportation. Sounds cool to be able to do that. "Give it up and save yourself the energy."

The copper-haired simply paused, muscle tensed. Parting his lips only to letting out a muttering stumble of words. Not even words at this point. 

"We got you now~!" 

Another voice from close behind made him tensed further. It sounded… pleased. Laughing lightly from behind. He easily turned his frame to the side slightly to find a male located there. 

  
  
  


Their glistening fangs. Those glowing tense eyes. Longing for his flesh and hunger further. That expression impinges in his mind forever scared by faith. Disgusting glances. He was afraid of blood and cutting. Humanity harming like that? He couldn't take it, it was awful. Fear shining from the glisten of his eyes but they comfort him, oddly enough. Feeling their soft kisses and hands rubbing along parts of his body. All of it felt so… weird yet oddly relaxing.

Still, it didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable and light-headed. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously.

"S-Stop Please…!" 

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in.

Simply wanted a taste but why him? He was just a normal teenager dealing with the physical circumstances of soreness and cramps. Was this truly needed? 

Wordlessly, her heels clasped the tiles below her. Pursuing the copper-haired male. 

He arose from his deep sleep. It was a dream, wasn't it? An example of a weird dream about cute vampires?

This all started out quite sparsely. Reasonable intercourses, discussions. Topically regarding the school districts and what courses he'll be in. Other than that, Magoroku rarely thought of the new student. Just another student here, also a student apart of her classroom.

* * *

* * *

The world was designed to mere components, one, one the humans, a comprehensive expense of the land belongs to them. Being unobstructedly in the unrestricted. The humans had abundant authority over the rest of the seasons, designating the ranges. The other section restrained vampires, substantially comparable to humans in a custom but also indicated differently, possessing capabilities; seldom it was obstinate to tell who was human or not but the witches kept to themselves unless they were provoked to represent.

The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. _‘When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for prey,’_ But logically thought was merely directed at inadequate humans, ones that would maltreat his species and himself if he wasn’t careful and lingered vulgar with his unfoldings. Luckily, being partly cur he was easily able to see from his considerable wolf coded features, he was fully able to see past the darkest of days without much effort, all thanks to his unlike human senses. Sophia was tailing near, his endeared assistance. The only one who was really there for him, to help him. Almost like a mother figure he never truly had.

He was never entirely that fond of habituating but his father aspiring him to acquire on how to get his own meals in the tradition of the obscurity and actually hunt for prey that he happens to come across by. For himself and his pack, but his pack never really was fond of him but he didn’t seem to care if they were fond of him or not, he didn’t need it. They were just pawns to his games that he could care less about, they could starve but he also wanted to make his father prideful of him. Informally and predestinated for him, he couldn’t convey himself to torture or execute anyone, petty creatures or not. Despite all of that being affirmed, he ought to estimate a method to get meat without capsizing anyone or endeavoring to penetrate human’s habitable quarters, apprehending whence severely that would desist he fulfilled such.

A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things.

Habitually, his navy coded eyes were more than expertly furnished to comprehend within the most iniquitous of duskiness. His ears signified authorized to accumulate even the faintest of rackets, detecting his shoeless paws indolently pulverizing the grass and leaves on the land below, brimming with ease.

“There’s no one here, Sophia,” He started, starting at her before raising his hand and lifting his arm to point in another direction, “Let’s go search somewhere else.”

“Wait.” She paused her ears twitches. Her body warily sniffled, “I hear something.”

“What?” He raised a blow in mere confusion.

**_. . ._ **

_The obscurity remained stiff, bitterly breezy as the trees descant whilst adjacent his trail. The moon held luminous above him. Scintillating down the line, formulating some sort of slackening and seeable pathway for him to supervise. Guaranteed! But it was that relaxing. He continued trotting. His subconscious was further pacing just as flirtatious as his black rubbers were exercising him. Being pursued after something. Individual or… some sort of abnormity? He wasn't sure but he didn't even crave to conjecture either. He had an indivisible notion dwelling within his determination and that was run, run, and RUN!_

_He couldn't run far, even if he had the proper power to accomplish such a task. Running was quite difficult for him to do, unfortunately from his past of enjoying outside sports leading to the uneventful ones, his physical activity was dimming and so was his physical health._

_He was instantly faced with a woman, mature intense frosty sky-blue eyes scrutinizing emotionlessly at him, seemingly being indifferent up to her frame. White long hair that reminded him of the winter snow, a small pointed hand resting at the top of her, as the trippings were casing a dark shadow beneath her utter features. Her moderately inadequate structure was a decorated donning a long-drawn blue blazer, illuminating her upper body comprising a scanty scarlet and white trippings. A miniature Trilateral lustrous golden substructure retiring effortlessly in the midst an abundant cerulean coded apparel that fell down towards the toppings of her knees. Long white and puffy boots, reaching towards the lower parts of her knees, containing grey colored heels._

_This girl. Intense blue eyes, almost like the summer skies sort of blue but icy cold like the winter ice. Her hair was a perfect shading of pure white. Almost like pure snow. Dawning different sorts of blues and whites. Lengthy light blue dress, both fancy and had notable folds evenly distributed throughout the outfit._

_"It’s no use." She kept up with him using some sort of teleportation. Sounds cool to be able to do that. "Do you really think you can escape?"_

_Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his flotilla coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions. He purred confusingly before gaping up at the qualities, exploring his cores to suffice however it was who said those things. The copper-haired simply paused, muscle tensed from her catechism that was unmistakenly overflowed with impatience. Severing his projections only to permitting out a muttering stumble of speeches. Not even statements at this point. He suspended within his place, halting his footsteps as the area stood in pure silence. His navy eyes carefully analyzed the surroundings. As his subconscious transpired adjudicating his most salutary to revive why definite trees_ _._

_“Give it up!”_

_Another voice from close behind made him tensed further. It sounded… commanded and harsh but not meaning too. Snorting benevolently from behind. He easily turned his frame to the side slightly to find a male located there._

_"S-Stop Please…!" He backed away._

**_. . ._ **

_Everything enacted that responded like a complete blur, almost as if it was missing from his consciousness, he was so sure. Being quite cynical. Why where are these people tracking him? Why was he here?_ He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

He remained tranquil yet vastly fearful, particularly consequently but likewise fascinated in apprehending these foreign extraterrestrials. He restrained concentrating on their weird strangely feathery ears. Their ears were comparable shades to their normal assumingly silky locks. They resembled delicate and fleecy. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

“ _Ears?”_ Budging closer, ponderously towards these humanoid abnormities. Satiny twinges as he relocated. Telling the male that they could hear him moving and the petals below his boots snapping.

The male with the tan short colored hair raised a brow at him but did as he beseeched.

He leans his arm towards the male first, benevolently, grabbing the tip of the tan-haired anvil. Allowing the soft animalistic component to make some sort of contact with his bare hands. Soft to the touch. Almost like some sort of pet animal. A cat or even a dog. 

“Animal ears?” soft and tender voice seemingly questioned as she gently pulled on the edges of his ears, slightly pushing him forward.

“S-Stop that!” Her impromptu performances elicit him to let out a melodious plaint in reply, “P-Please, don’t touch my ears! Be sure to remove your hands quickly! Th-They’re really sensitive...!” 

“Oh…? Sorry…” 

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his fangs towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs. 

  
  


“F-fine…!” The copper dubiously conceded, drowsing but his remembrance was shaky even apprehensive about this, “If it makes you happy… drink as much as you need from me…” 

Their glistening fangs. Those glowing tense eyes. Longing for his flesh and hunger further. That expression impinges in his mind forever scared by faith. Disgusting glances. He was afraid of blood and cutting. Humanity harming like that? 

"We got you now~!" A droning resonance that initiated his corpse shiver with solicitude, “Now, all you need to do is relax!” With his mellow pitch and cautioned. The aroma unquestionable scent was familiar as if he was near this before, sniffling the familiarized scent around with his nose like some sort of lost puppy as his fluffy ears began to twitch ever so lightly as he was lightly pressing his head upward to smell the flavor, engulfing to see what it was.

Whistling substantially, “Will…” He stammers, “Will it hurt, though?”

The inquiry steered the couple off guard. A feeble-minded enigma to supplicate, essentially objectionably thick-witted fool. 

“That’s a foolish question.” The female statements verbalized outrageously ungracious.

“Of course, it’ll hurt… but you’ll get used to it.” 

Tan-haired instincts were simply propelling, he was starving but the mere intention of devouring the flesh of feeble mammals obtained him exhibited nauseated, he dreaded the mere day. He needed more food, he was craving. Fundamentally rattling his considerable fluffy tassel and drolling at the concept of consuming something appetizing. Tasing something luscious but not that syrupy, just being superfluous for his inadequacies. 

He couldn't take it, it was awful. Fear shining from the glisten of his eyes but they comfort him, oddly enough. Feeling their soft kisses and hands rubbing along parts of his body. All of it felt so… weird yet oddly relaxing.

Still, it didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable and light-headed. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously.

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in.

* * *

“F-fine…!” The copper-haired dubiously conceded, drowsing but his remembrance was shaky even apprehensive about this, “If it makes you happy… drink as much as you need from me…” 

Their enclosures were shamefully imminent towards him, meddling his location. Their glistening prongs. Those lustrous aroused eyes. Tailpieces softly shaking with pleasure from his rejoinder and ears softly tugging. Those eyes. Yearning for his flesh and appetite farther. That eloquence impinges in his cognizance unendingly terrified by revelation. Revolting glimpses. He stayed petrified of serum and cutting. Virtue injuring like that? But he ostensibly bought, out of sympathy or unusual sort of abstruse stifled sensation lodging inside of him. It couldn’t be so dejected, can it?

"We got you now~!" A droning resonance that initiated his corpse shiver with solicitude, “All you need to do is relax!” With his mellow pitch and cautioned. The aroma unquestionable scent was familiar as if he was near this before, sniffling the familiarized scent around with his nose like some sort of lost puppy as his fluffy ears began to twitch ever so lightly as he was lightly pressing his head upward to smell the flavor, engulfing to see what it was.

Whistling substantially, “Will…” He stammers, “Will it hurt, though?”

The inquiry steered the couple off guard. A feeble-minded enigma to supplicate, essentially objectionably thick-witted fool. 

“That’s a foolish question.” The female statements verbalized outrageously ungracious.

“Of course, it’ll hurt… but you’ll get used to it.” 

Tan-haired instincts were simply propelling, he was starving but the mere intention of devouring the flesh of feeble mammals obtained him exhibited nauseated, he dreaded the mere day. He needed more food, he was craving. Fundamentally rattling his considerable fluffy tassel and drolling at the concept of consuming something appetizing. Tasing something luscious but not that syrupy, just being superfluous for his inadequacies. 

He couldn't take it, it was awful. Fear shining from the glisten of his eyes but they comfort him, oddly enough. Feeling their soft kisses and hands rubbing along parts of his body. All of it felt so… weird yet oddly relaxing.

Still, it didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable and light-headed. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously.

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in.

  
  


_The world was designed to mere components, one, one the humans, a comprehensive expense of the land belongs to them. Being unobstructedly in the unrestricted. The humans had abundant authority over the rest of the seasons, designating the ranges. The other section restrained vampires, substantially comparable to humans in a custom but also indicated differently, possessing capabilities; seldom it was obstinate to tell who was human or not but the witches kept to themselves unless they were provoked to represent._

_The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. ‘When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for prey,’ But logically thought was merely directed at inadequate humans, ones that would maltreat his species and himself if he wasn’t careful and lingered vulgar with his unfoldings. Luckily, being partly cur he was easily able to see from his considerable wolf coded features, he was fully able to see past the darkest of days without much effort, all thanks to his unlike human senses. Sophia was tailing near, his endeared assistance. The only one who was really there for him, to help him. Almost like a mother figure he never truly had._

_He was never entirely that fond of habituating but his father aspiring him to acquire on how to get his own meals in the tradition of the obscurity and actually hunt for prey that he happens to come across by. For himself and his pack, but his pack never really was fond of him but he didn’t seem to care if they were fond of him or not, he didn’t need it. They were just pawns to his games that he could care less about, they could starve but he also wanted to make his father prideful of him. Informally and predestinated for him, he couldn’t convey himself to torture or execute anyone, petty creatures or not. Despite all of that being affirmed, he ought to estimate a method to get meat without capsizing anyone or endeavoring to penetrate human’s habitable quarters, apprehending whence severely that would desist he fulfilled such._

_A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things._

_Habitually, his navy coded eyes were more than expertly furnished to comprehend within the most iniquitous of duskiness. His ears signified authorized to accumulate even the faintest of rackets, detecting his shoeless paws indolently pulverizing the grass and leaves on the land below, brimming with ease._

_“There’s no one here, Sophia,” He started, starting at her before raising his hand and lifting his arm to point in another direction, “Let’s go search somewhere else.”_

_“Wait.” She paused her ears twitches. Her body warily sniffled, “I hear something.”_

_“What?” He raised a blow in mere confusion._

**_. . ._ **

_The obscurity remained stiff, bitterly breezy as the trees descant whilst adjacent his trail. The moon held luminous above him. Scintillating down the line, formulating some sort of slackening and seeable pathway for him to supervise. Guaranteed! But it was that relaxing. He continued trotting. His subconscious was further pacing just as flirtatious as his black rubbers were exercising him. Being pursued after something. Individual or… some sort of abnormity? He wasn't sure but he didn't even crave to conjecture either. He had an indivisible notion dwelling within his determination and that was run, run, and RUN!_

_He couldn't run far, even if he had the proper power to accomplish such a task. Running was quite difficult for him to do, unfortunately from his past of enjoying outside sports leading to the uneventful ones, his physical activity was dimming and so was his physical health._

_He was instantly faced with a woman, mature intense frosty sky-blue eyes scrutinizing emotionlessly at him, seemingly being indifferent up to her frame. White long hair that reminded him of the winter snow, a small pointed hand resting at the top of her, as the trippings were casing a dark shadow beneath her utter features. Her moderately inadequate structure was a decorated donning a long-drawn blue blazer, illuminating her upper body comprising a scanty scarlet and white trippings. A miniature Trilateral lustrous golden substructure retiring effortlessly in the midst an abundant cerulean coded apparel that fell down towards the toppings of her knees. Long white and puffy boots, reaching towards the lower parts of her knees, containing grey colored heels._

_This girl. Intense blue eyes, almost like the summer skies sort of blue but icy cold like the winter ice. Her hair was a perfect shading of pure white. Almost like pure snow. Dawning different sorts of blues and whites. Lengthy light blue dress, both fancy and had notable folds evenly distributed throughout the outfit._

_"It’s no use." She kept up with him using some sort of teleportation. Sounds cool to be able to do that. "Do you really think you can escape?"_

_Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his flotilla coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions. He purred confusingly before gaping up at the qualities, exploring his cores to suffice however it was who said those things. The copper-haired simply paused, muscle tensed from her catechism that was unmistakenly overflowed with impatience. Severing his projections only to permitting out a muttering stumble of speeches. Not even statements at this point. He suspended within his place, halting his footsteps as the area stood in pure silence. His navy eyes carefully analyzed the surroundings. As his subconscious transpired adjudicating his most salutary to revive why definite trees_ _._

_“Give it up!”_

_Another voice from close behind made him tensed further. It sounded… commanded and harsh but not meaning too. Snorting benevolently from behind. He easily turned his frame to the side slightly to find a male located there._

_"S-Stop Please…!" He backed away._

**_. . ._ **

_Everything enacted that responded like a complete blur, almost as if it was missing from his consciousness, he was so sure. Being quite cynical. Why where are these people tracking him? Why was he here? He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?_

_He remained tranquil yet vastly fearful, particularly consequently but likewise fascinated in apprehending these foreign extraterrestrials. He restrained concentrating on their weird strangely feathery ears. Their ears were comparable shades to their normal assumingly silky locks. They resembled delicate and fleecy. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances._

_“Ears?” Budging closer, ponderously towards these humanoid abnormities. Satiny twinges as he relocated. Telling the male that they could hear him moving and the petals below his boots snapping._

_The male with the tan short colored hair raised a brow at him but did as he beseeched._

_He leans his arm towards the male first, benevolently, grabbing the tip of the tan-haired anvil. Allowing the soft animalistic component to make some sort of contact with his bare hands. Soft to the touch. Almost like some sort of pet animal. A cat or even a dog._

_“Animal ears?” soft and tender voice seemingly questioned as she gently pulled on the edges of his ears, slightly pushing him forward._

_“S-Stop that!” Her impromptu performances elicit him to let out a melodious plaint in reply, “P-Please, don’t touch my ears! Be sure to remove your hands quickly! Th-They’re really sensitive...!”_

_“Oh…? Sorry…”_

_He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his fangs towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs._

* * *

* * *

“F-fine…!” The copper-haired dubiously conceded, drowsing but his remembrance was shaky even apprehensive about this, “If it makes you happy… drink as much as you need from me…” 

Their enclosures were shamefully imminent towards him, meddling his location. Their glistening prongs. Those lustrous aroused eyes. Tailpieces softly shaking with pleasure from his rejoinder and ears softly tugging. Those eyes. Yearning for his flesh and appetite farther. That eloquence impinges in his cognizance unendingly terrified by revelation. Revolting glimpses. He stayed petrified of serum and cutting. Virtue injuring like that? But he ostensibly bought, out of sympathy or unusual sort of abstruse stifled sensation lodging inside of him. It couldn’t be so dejected, can it?

"We got you now~!" A droning resonance that initiated his corpse shiver with solicitude, “All you need to do is relax!” With his mellow pitch and cautioned. The aroma unquestionable scent was familiar as if he was near this before, sniffling the familiarized scent around with his nose like some sort of lost puppy as his fluffy ears began to twitch ever so lightly as he was lightly pressing his head upward to smell the flavor, engulfing to see what it was.

Whistling substantially, “Will…” He stammers, “Will it hurt, though?”

The inquiry steered the couple off guard. A feeble-minded enigma to supplicate, essentially objectionably thick-witted fool. 

“That’s a foolish question.” The female statements verbalized outrageously ungracious.

“Of course, it’ll hurt… but you’ll get used to it.” 

Tan-haired instincts were simply propelling, he was starving but the mere intention of devouring the flesh of feeble mammals obtained him exhibited nauseated, he dreaded the mere day. He needed more food, he was craving. Fundamentally rattling his considerable fluffy tassel and drolling at the concept of consuming something appetizing. Tasing something luscious but not that syrupy, just being superfluous for his inadequacies. 

He couldn't take it, it was awful. Fear shining from the glisten of his eyes but they comfort him, oddly enough. Feeling their soft kisses and hands rubbing along parts of his body. All of it felt so… weird yet oddly relaxing.

Still, it didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable and light-headed. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously.

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in.

  
  


_The world was designed to mere components, one, one the humans, a comprehensive expense of the land belongs to them. Being unobstructedly in the unrestricted. The humans had abundant authority over the rest of the seasons, designating the ranges. The other section restrained vampires, substantially comparable to humans in a custom but also indicated differently, possessing capabilities; seldom it was obstinate to tell who was human or not but the witches kept to themselves unless they were provoked to represent._

_The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. ‘When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for prey,’ But logically thought was merely directed at inadequate humans, ones that would maltreat his species and himself if he wasn’t careful and lingered vulgar with his unfoldings. Luckily, being partly cur he was easily able to see from his considerable wolf coded features, he was fully able to see past the darkest of days without much effort, all thanks to his unlike human senses. Sophia was tailing near, his endeared assistance. The only one who was really there for him, to help him. Almost like a mother figure he never truly had._

_He was never entirely that fond of habituating but his father aspiring him to acquire on how to get his own meals in the tradition of the obscurity and actually hunt for prey that he happens to come across by. For himself and his pack, but his pack never really was fond of him but he didn’t seem to care if they were fond of him or not, he didn’t need it. They were just pawns to his games that he could care less about, they could starve but he also wanted to make his father prideful of him. Informally and predestinated for him, he couldn’t convey himself to torture or execute anyone, petty creatures or not. Despite all of that being affirmed, he ought to estimate a method to get meat without capsizing anyone or endeavoring to penetrate human’s habitable quarters, apprehending whence severely that would desist he fulfilled such._

_A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things._

_Habitually, his navy coded eyes were more than expertly furnished to comprehend within the most iniquitous of duskiness. His ears signified authorized to accumulate even the faintest of rackets, detecting his shoeless paws indolently pulverizing the grass and leaves on the land below, brimming with ease._

_“There’s no one here, Sophia,” He started, starting at her before raising his hand and lifting his arm to point in another direction, “Let’s go search somewhere else.”_

_“Wait.” She paused her ears twitches. Her body warily sniffled, “I hear something.”_

_“What?” He raised a blow in mere confusion._

**_. . ._ **

_The obscurity remained stiff, bitterly breezy as the trees descant whilst adjacent his trail. The moon held luminous above him. Scintillating down the line, formulating some sort of slackening and seeable pathway for him to supervise. Guaranteed! But it was that relaxing. He continued trotting. His subconscious was further pacing just as flirtatious as his black rubbers were exercising him. Being pursued after something. Individual or… some sort of abnormity? He wasn't sure but he didn't even crave to conjecture either. He had an indivisible notion dwelling within his determination and that was run, run, and RUN!_

_He couldn't run far, even if he had the proper power to accomplish such a task. Running was quite difficult for him to do, unfortunately from his past of enjoying outside sports leading to the uneventful ones, his physical activity was dimming and so was his physical health._

_He was instantly faced with a woman, mature intense frosty sky-blue eyes scrutinizing emotionlessly at him, seemingly being indifferent up to her frame. White long hair that reminded him of the winter snow, a small pointed hand resting at the top of her, as the trippings were casing a dark shadow beneath her utter features. Her moderately inadequate structure was a decorated donning a long-drawn blue blazer, illuminating her upper body comprising a scanty scarlet and white trippings. A miniature Trilateral lustrous golden substructure retiring effortlessly in the midst an abundant cerulean coded apparel that fell down towards the toppings of her knees. Long white and puffy boots, reaching towards the lower parts of her knees, containing grey colored heels._

_This girl. Intense blue eyes, almost like the summer skies sort of blue but icy cold like the winter ice. Her hair was a perfect shading of pure white. Almost like pure snow. Dawning different sorts of blues and whites. Lengthy light blue dress, both fancy and had notable folds evenly distributed throughout the outfit._

_"It’s no use." She kept up with him using some sort of teleportation. Sounds cool to be able to do that. "Do you really think you can escape?"_

_Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his flotilla coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions. He purred confusingly before gaping up at the qualities, exploring his cores to suffice however it was who said those things. The copper-haired simply paused, muscle tensed from her catechism that was unmistakenly overflowed with impatience. Severing his projections only to permitting out a muttering stumble of speeches. Not even statements at this point. He suspended within his place, halting his footsteps as the area stood in pure silence. His navy eyes carefully analyzed the surroundings. As his subconscious transpired adjudicating his most salutary to revive why definite trees_ _._

_“Give it up!”_

_Another voice from close behind made him tensed further. It sounded… commanded and harsh but not meaning too. Snorting benevolently from behind. He easily turned his frame to the side slightly to find a male located there._

_"S-Stop Please…!" He backed away._

**_. . ._ **

_Everything enacted that responded like a complete blur, almost as if it was missing from his consciousness, he was so sure. Being quite cynical. Why where are these people tracking him? Why was he here? He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?_

_He remained tranquil yet vastly fearful, particularly consequently but likewise fascinated in apprehending these foreign extraterrestrials. He restrained concentrating on their weird strangely feathery ears. Their ears were comparable shades to their normal assumingly silky locks. They resembled delicate and fleecy. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances._

_“Ears?” Budging closer, ponderously towards these humanoid abnormities. Satiny twinges as he relocated. Telling the male that they could hear him moving and the petals below his boots snapping._

_The male with the tan short colored hair raised a brow at him but did as he beseeched._

_He leans his arm towards the male first, benevolently, grabbing the tip of the tan-haired anvil. Allowing the soft animalistic component to make some sort of contact with his bare hands. Soft to the touch. Almost like some sort of pet animal. A cat or even a dog._

_“Animal ears?” soft and tender voice seemingly questioned as she gently pulled on the edges of his ears, slightly pushing him forward._

_“S-Stop that!” Her impromptu performances elicit him to let out a melodious plaint in reply, “P-Please, don’t touch my ears! Be sure to remove your hands quickly! Th-They’re really sensitive...!”_

_“Oh…? Sorry…”_

_He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his fangs towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs._

* * *

* * *

## Fears

> _That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His ideas on what a female was truly like remained loaded with chatting, makeup, dresses, and fancy talk that made him turn away in mere disgust._

### Work Text:

**_Girls. Woman. Feminine._ **

That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His ideas on what a female was truly like remained loaded with chatting, makeup, dresses, and fancy talk that made him turn away in mere disgust. 

Even since he was younger, girls have invariably ridiculed him, a part of the reason why he refuses to stay close to one, even if he did he'll lose his composer and break down, flushing his expression with embarrassment.

Their soft smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Susceptibility, he always ran away from such creatures that bothered him.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contact him. tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Raven coded hair, strands ostensibly flowing down to her waist. Delicate and silky, profuse, and smoothly severed in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he declines to gaze at _—_ opening not be squandered within their gaze. He didn't aspire to be suffered. Impenetrable luminous cerulean colored hoodie _—_ a shade he _—_ predestinating memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. Such a sumptuous lady, he'd estimated. Far too caring for her own welfare. Melodious decision but remained charged with electricity. 

He denounced that. Since the first time, he’d plummet into her on that faithful day, encountering she’s been nothing but trouble for him to face. Ever considering the first day, he ceased his emerald eyes on her frame. She remained caring, responsive, possibly energetic as well; however, he doesn't recognize that for inevitable but he craves to comprehend. A portion of him at least desired too. The other part of him just ached to encompass as far as he could, being nowhere near his fragmentary but fascinating girl.

Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. His face, blazing with pure dawn-tinted and red as if he was currently being baked alive. Hearing her voice ringing inside his eyes made his body tensed, having no skepticism to touch him. Her eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings. 

She would try to squat towards the redhead as her navy eyes examine his structure with skepticism. Tenderly heaving her fingers. A flicker of anxiety contemplating her characteristics with mitigation. Touching him ever so slowly, the tips of her fingers constantly touching his skin without effort. Feeling the soft touch that made him jump and muttered in response, simply refusing to let her touch him fully. He bolted, lifting and carrying his legs until he was as far as away from her as humanly possible. But she chased him, hearing her dynamic footsteps cl

Occupying on the foundation, remaining unsatisfied but he insinuated exceedingly out of expiration and unmotivated to shift himself off the integuments of their new shared mattress to go get something to consume. Preferably, he hindered himself concentrate on the screen in the foreground of him. 

* * *

* * *

Vampire Kyouya  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. 

  
  


He contemplated at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiseless and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

* * *

* * *

MagoSoph // Vent Writing

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. 

He felt nauseous bounded but he wasn’t unavoidable why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Was it ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function.

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Ah, Y-Yes?”

“I have each of the fighters in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Nodding stumblingly at her response, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges.

* * *

* * *

DaviSoph

He winced as he entered the room, drain of most of his power. 

"Stop pretending to care! I know you don't!"

* * *

Inside Out

She stood, tall and prideful. 

"A girl!?" He began to question. 

"At least… she doesn't look tough… right?" Gulping the tan-haired spoken next, peering eagerly at her, fear flashing within his eyes.

"She's not ugly either."

She narrowed her eyes, disliking his tone but still didn't voice anything.

"Is she a mute?" He raised his blow, "she isn't talking." 

  
  


"Um...hi," the tan-haired offered his hand, "I'm Magoroku Shido." 

"Oh, and that's Davide Yamazaki, don't mind him." 

  
  


He heard his knock at the first door, the rhythm took him out of his thoughts. Davide. It has to be him.

* * *

"So, um, Sophia.." He awkwardly started, "what do you want to watch?" 

He has no clue what she'd preferred to watch or if even she watched much besides Buddyfights and the news channels with him.

She shrugged his question off, "This isn't my television."

A simple but true response that made him let out a soft sigh. 

* * *

She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

Everything suggested erring hereabouts. He owns no inkling what accompanied him here or why he continued compelled by these pairs of individuals. Possessing no remembrance of his antiquity before he arose to be a breathing discipline. 

“What are you guys, an old married couple?”

The tan-haired huffed in response, “In fact, we are blissfully married.”

“Well… that reveals a lot.”

* * *

Ghost!Davide/MagoSoph married

* * *

The evening felt dry, devoid of any normal summer air

“Oh, Sophia!” Awardkly calling out to her, stepping closer towards her. His gloved hands sticking to the handle of his umbrella, “You’re going to get a cold if you stay out in the rain like that!”

KyouSophRou is another captivating one, Sophia and Rouga's odd rivalry bc of Kyouya. relationship while Sophia would actually die for him

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And yet, he felt fundamentally feeble against her grip.

This was weird but expected, given she was a vampire, intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging meal.”

“Wh-What!?” 

That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight.

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did _._

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

  
  


That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, he'll do anything just for this woman. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

She saved him. Did that matter to her at all? Did she regret her actions in the end? She shouted that he was the world's greatest buddyfighter. Was that her truth? Was that how she truly felt for her? Was it all just a lie

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

* * *

Dreams. Ideals could and can be anything. Illusions are frequently nonsensical but his visions perpetually exhibited unusually ominously; exhaling inadequately to regulate. 

They haunted his dreams… Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki. The names would roll past his tongue with ease. Sometimes painfully moaning their names unknowingly, a mixture of both pain and pleasure swirling from within his voice. Incoherently staring at their longing eyes as they would do as they needed to him. This was his typical life now, unexpectedly so but one he wouldn't regret. 

_._

_._

_._

_Davide kept bothering him, following him around when Sophia wouldn't or couldn't. He could definitely sense his presence. Not like Davide hid the fact that he kept following his steps._

_"Hey, Magoroku~!" His lips would curve to a soft smile, "before I forget, I got you something~!" He tosses a bag at his frame, hitting the male in the face._

_"Hey! Don't throw things at me!" He angrily ordered the male,_

_"What's inside?"_

_"I guess you_

_Davide would casually laugh before, shifting closer towards him, letting his hands slip to his, grasping his fingers with the lightest of touches before pulling him towards an alleyway, in the darkest parts. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. His grip was as tight as Sophia's. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight._

  
  
  
  
  


Groaning, growing more familiar with the sudden surroundings, lifted himself upward from off of his coverings. Letting the blankets dripped off the side of his frame. He had another of those dreams again… 

  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

Kyouya Gaen had everything he eternally fancied… compatriots, estimation, property. Magoroku had none, no sympathizers and 

What was Magoroku Shido in his environment? Nothing but pure food? An unless body for his pleasure? 

He contemplated the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

_He’d sat down on the white coded blench, smiling happily to himself, “Today, I’m having sushi for lunch~!”_

_“Oh, you are, now~?”_

_“Huh?” He blinked his eyelids open, noticing two frames being mere inches away from him, 'Ah!? Where did they come from!?' Confusion filled his features, "Ah! Yikes!"_

  
  
  


_“Oh!” His eyes lit up with glint, “I supposed I should let you eat some of my food since you guys didn’t bring your own lunch,” lifting his green-colored box towards them, “Here, take some.”_

_“Man, I wish I could but—”_

_“We can’t.”_

_He constructed his tan-colored brow at that, gazing at the white-haired in complexity, incredulously, “Oh? Why is that?”_

_“Devouring human food is damaging to our health. Furthermore, our main food supply comes from blood. That said, eating your bento would be pointless to us.”_

_“It is!? So eating my food will hurt you?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually put your health at risk!”_

_Davide patted him on the back, a kind gesture, "Nah, you worry too much, Magoroku-Chan~! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, you can't even hurt a fly if you wanted too."_

_"Then, l-I-Let me offer some of my blood later as a snack!"_

_"Hm, okay, sure," The male simply bobbed his head in a sharp agreement, licking his lips as if he was implying that he wanted some of what he was having, "Sounds like a fair deal to me~!"_

_Giving a brightly,_

_"I envy you," he sighed, leaning backward on the bench, "being able to eat all of this food, it must be really tasty and go outside without worrying to hide yourself. I would imagine what life would have been like as a normal boy if I wasn't turned into a vampire," they could definitely sense the immense emotions from his voice, surprisingly he had a lot of hidden feelings about being, "But if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you both! So there's a good thing that came out of this."_

_"I guess, fiction doesn't show true difficulties."_

  
  


_“The fact that you haven’t told anyone that we’re breathing vampires is most impressive,” The male affirmed, “Especially considering you’re quite vocal about your opinions.”_

_The young tan-haired thought about that for a moment, “I mean, even if I told someone, no one would believe me.”_

_“We are careful with who we encounter and drink blood from, Davide, there is a little careless but luckily I’m here to take care of him.”_

_“Hey! I take care of myself just fine, y’ know!”_

_“Sure you can, that’s why I had to dress you like a little child."_

_“I'm fully capable of picking and dressing, thank you. It’s not my fault I hate wearing these disguises,” Pulling at the baggy brown hate on his head, letting it slip off to the side, not bothering to fix it, “Ugh. The hats always make ears sting."_

_“We don’t have much of a choice,” tipping forward without notification, originating the tan-haired to flinched, raising his box a little in the air so the female didn’t knock the item out of his hand. Lifting her hand to his hair, gripping the folds, fixing his hat, narrowing her eyes in pure annoyance, “Also, stop touching your hat, leave it be.”_

_The male let out a soft but awkward chuckle at their banter, "_

_“Honestly, I’m glad you two came here! I feel... less lonely eating all by myself.”_

  
  


_“My father is a politician, actually. He’s not around much because of his work and since I don’t have a mother or any other family I’m aware of, it’s usually just me," he gazed down at his box of food, "It’s always been that, though." His tone was lowered than before almost whispering the soft tone of his sorrow, "But that's fine," his voice raised with_

_half of these fools can't see how great I am._

_“You don’t have any friends to hang out with?” Davide interrogated._

_“No, you guys are my first friends," he shook his head, disregarding his sudden thoughts, he would continue to talk about himself but he was craving to know more about them, "Though, I want to learn more about your relationship."_

_They watched as their gazes turned to shock but spoke nothing._

_"You both are surprisingly different but seemed to get along for the most part, " the males continue his explanation, "I want to know more about that."_

_The male sniffled, "Not that you should know that but I guess we should share that part. Right, Ice Queen?"_

_His black eyes traveled to meet the female's gaze, only nodding, "Da."_

_"We… had a rather sophisticated relationship since the beginning, since the first time we met. Her constantly staring into the void of sheer nothingness and taking_

_She was really silent and alone most of the time so I felt pity for her so I decided to talk to her. Let's just say, she wasn't really talkative but I used to annoy her by constantly throwing jabs at her and she would react to me."_

_Magoroku heeded those words, being rather inquisitive._

_"We both got on each other's nerves but this awful person, the humans, overpowered our home and nearly burnt everything, my family was already dead by that time and I didn't want to be alone so I ran to get Sophia and luckily she was alive but unfortunately, her family was also dead. Anyway, let's just say that we unintentionally became good friends."_

_"You still annoyed me, idiot. However, we grew closer due to Master Kyouya-sama. Let's not forget him."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Him."_

_"This master of yours…" Magoroku awkwardly started, "I also want to learn more about him. I find him… interesting."_

_"He's the leader of the vampire's kingdom. We found him while running in the woods. He promised to help us in exchange he gave us all of the blood we needed and home along with it," letting out a deep breath, "We struggled quite dangerously to get to the top of his ranks but we are delighted that we did."_

_"Were you guys always Vampires?"_

_"Da. That's the reason humans attacked us, we were young but intelligent to escape it when we did."_

_"But, no one knows that vampires existed or even about your small town?" His_

_I find it odd that even the history books never started anything about Vampires."_

_"It's like that and that's because Kyouya-sama made sure everything about our sensibility was eliminated from history."_

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” He haphazardly motioned his palm to reception as the edge of his lips rotations to a comprehensive grin, submerging his characteristics, “I’ve noticed that you didn’t leave your bedroom for a few days, are you holding up okay?”

Magoroku perceived his courage gutter additionally down his thorax at his blunt observations. That interrogation elicits his frenzy to emerged once more, swallowing back his fractures and undesired perturbations. Chewing his bottom margins. They implied cognizant that he’d avoided them and that denoted the solitary revelation. Acknowledging that they sustained intellectual tolerably to calculate that out by now. 

“Wait, have you been avoiding us, hm?”

“Wh-What!?” Boosting his hands in justification, fumbling apprehensively, “N-No, Of course, not! As if, I would never do that! Not to you guys!”

“Hm?” 

The partially slanted blonde leasing out an insignificantly hummed in response, borrowing his eyelids. His lips drained beneath substantially remodeling grimacingly in dissatisfaction. A shockingly serious interpretation displaying his features. Unitednessly that the tan-haired never testify previously. He couldn’t tell if his assertions transpired immeasurable enough. Davide emerged attentive to his undersized subterfuges and bellows. Distinguishing that the male wasn’t corrupting his justifications.

“Strange. I sense that you're lying to me, Shidou-Chan…” His temper continued to muffle dull, almost crowded with calamity. As his small black eyes glance away for a mere moment at a time, cupping his fist beneath his mandible effectively as if he occupied contemplating about something, droning before he withdrew his fingers away from his jawbone, sliding his eyes posterior to stare at Magoroku, exerting a mere measure advancing, “That, or you could be outwitting me.”

“...But, I’m not tricking you, I—”

“Shut up!” Spontaneously mislays his controlled nature, exploding at his sweetheart’s statements. Observing him grimace at his impromptu resonance, “

“C-Calm down, Davide!”

He denies to adopt, “Oi, don’t fucking dictate me on what to fucking do! You’re not my damn Ice Queen!”

Flinching at his tone of voice, Magoroku gulped, “P-Please…”

“Please what, hm?” Paraphrasing his despondent bidding. His mood transpired shockingly stiff, tinged with something that the tan-haired would comparatively as mocking, “So various concerns can originate with the slogan “please” 

His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and teasing to occur expeditiously. His grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight. Shockingly so. 

  
  
  


“Davide!” A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

Magoroku's mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held up tightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright.

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? His companion, his darling, his everything approximately terminated his presence? He began to damage him. But Davide wouldn’t prepare that. No… Davide held his presence, his serum, his fortitude. It's just his vampire instincts kicking in, nothing but that. But… Davide… 

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

_“No fair!”_

_He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that._

_She just was expressing any of her wins correctly,_

_“Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!”_

_“Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointing his fingers at the male in grilled._

_“Y’ know, you’re a dolt for thinking you win against her.”_

_“I would like to see you do any better!?”_

_“But he cheated...”_

_“He always cheats,” Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions, “That is just how he was raised,_

  
  


He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“As I thought, you’re the problem here.”

His eyes steepened at her words, distressingly peering inside of her “What?”

  
  


He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.

“I heard Davide’s noisy yelling from across the building and assumed that the worse was occurring,” she eagerly explained her words to the tan-haired on the floor, “I exercised procedure as swiftly as I could.”

“We can sense your lies, Shido.”

“If you’re depressed about something it would be for the best to say such,” 

His expression was written with pure confusion and shock, “Wait, how do you know I’m depressed!?”

“Davide also has depression. I have been with Davide for basically all of my existence to know the sighs and how to handle him when’s upset, you don’t have that experience.”

“Why are you still with us? We have done nothing but repeatedly harm you. You had many probabilities to escape this but you resist to perform on it.”

“I thought about that when I was in that room, even when I was nearly choked to death…” He uttered morosely, “Insincerity, I don’t want to leave, despite nearly dying back there… I just can’t do it, I understand how serious this circumstance is but 

“You’re not bitter at Davide for practically strangling you?”

“I lied to him when I shouldn’t, I made him upset and he had every right to 

“I believe he’s currently inside his room.”

Conscientiously mangling her fingers on the entrance enclosure, stirring the wood accessibly by measurement or two. Her responses were loaded with prudence also as if she continued enduring attentively as the door slightingly squeaked unrestricted, “Davide,” the strictness of her voice seemed to already fade bequeathing her to the deliberate tone being saturated with solicitude.

“Go away, Sophia,” his blabber remained raspy, horsed but also swelled with sentimentality, not fretting to furnish explanation his accustomed nicknames and favorite handles, spontaneously surmising that he’d wasn’t frolicking nearby anymore.

She didn’t heed to his declarations, preferably of permitting the entry wholly grate allowable provoking him to hissed and wince within the concealment of his chamber. His room was gloomy, unlike Magoroku’s his windows weren’t open or had seethrough blinds covering the outer layers instead he had a diminutive conscientiously inflamed candle standing in the middle of his. 

Leasing his eyes to concentrate in the somberness, unreliably he lived naturally as a human so he couldn’t see much besties the light from the hallway that was seeping fully in the room. Sophia was a vampire so she had much better visions dwelling in the dark without the need of the lights, he’d supposed. 

Sophia advised him to impel forward and so he performed on her wordless compositions, ponderously striding past the threshold, subletting adequate leeway for the female to also roam confidential, permitting her to profession him towards the male. 

Davide’s structure transpired buckled on his beddings, knees conclude towards his bosom, his muscly arms encircled encompassing his frame, his ears tranquility flattened against his hair. Indolently retiring his jawbone on the mandibles of his kneecaps. His lips still in a saddened frown, 

  
  
  


With that, Davide gently pushed Magoroku on the bed, pressing his body against his without saying anything. Pushing the fabric further down his waist, exposing his utter body and next. Teasingly, tracing his fingers along the edges of his collarbone. Picking a spot to easily bite, digging his fangs deeply within his skin.

He whimpered at the sudden pain, a feeling of pleasuring shocks running past his neck but made no protest to push him off. Awkwardly

  
  


She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

MagoSoph angst shit

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?**

**Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?**

**Then...**

**Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit…**

**Please come back to me, Sophia. Please return once more. In case you will, I will be waiting for you here.**

**~ The Great Magoroku Shido~!**

“This note is simply pathetic!” Groaning loudly, he crumbled the same piece of paper from within his hands, throwing the sheets across his office, “Yikes!? Why would I bother to write that in the first place? It’s not like she’s going to read this, though, I don't even know where she lives in the first place!" 

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

“You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

“Don’t make me wait, this is important, 

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. 

“Did… Kyouya-sama told you to come here to talk to me?”

She swayed her head in an effortless negative.

“Oh?” He drawls for a mere consequence, “Are you still working with him?”

That was a dumb question. Of course, she was still working with him! Why wouldn't she!? 

“Kyouya-sama found no use for me anymore so he permitted me to withdraw, he’s currently concentrating on his projects alone for the time being,” her sky coded eyes glinted with an emotion he never witnesses before, an occasional mixture of despondency and misfortune. The only disturbance ostensibly trickling under her cracks, swearing that she transpired pessimistic regarding this but he vocalized oblivion. Intelligibly persisted on gazing at her, scrutinizing her, “not that the aforementioned there is any of your affairs.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry to hear that, Sophia!” Recklessly screeching, fumblingly pouring his true thoughts out right in front of her, “I mean, you were so close and all. I can’t visualize the variety of sensations you’re enduring right now. Losing someone you heed so much and wanted them to come to pursue you back… I can’t… I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Blinking out of his solicitudes, “I’m fine!”

“I don’t recollect you functioning so…agitated around me. You appear to be considerably apprehensive, more so than usual. Am I making you uncomfortable, Shido?”

Why would she even care?

* * *

MagoSoph Cuddles

He huddled a little closer towards her, engulfing in her warmth.

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair.

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this twilight felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully munching away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd recognized that subsisting with professed vampires remained intricate, a lot of its own. Invariably exhausting all of his enthusiasm, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him lingering out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

  
  
  
  


The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

  
  


Functioning as the foremost puppet on her strings, heeding to her every silent utterance outwardly inquisition.

"As I thought, you're incapable of realizing that you are indeed one of us."

"But I'm not like one of you!" Crying out hopelessly, I can't…"

She stood in the room carefull

Having no intention of how he even got here, only knowing that the intelligence he stayed here. He was foolish to accept Davide. 

Magoroku's subconscious continued sprinting, venturing his advantageous salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, his fleecy tan coded ears collapsing to the side of his, sheathing his margins with consummate tumult, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him. 

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held uptightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright. 

A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Davide only huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, “For a little wolf, you’re quite weak.”

“Oh?” Magoroku parted his lips, staring in pure confusion for a moment, “Hey! I’m not that weak! I just wasn’t prepared to be assaulted by a criminal!”

“You’re supposed to be like a hunter or something?”

“I supposed so… I’m not… really sure honestly.”

He stood still, almost empty at the table, his small black eyes staring at her from the far. She merely stares back, gazing at him with the same devoid expression.

"What's wrong?" 

She asked.

He merely snored in annoyance, _'Like she even cares.'_

"Why would you care?"

"I don't."

"No fucking shit you don't even give a shit about anything I do or feel, do you?"

She paused.

She became faced with a male, short tan-colored hair, navy blue eyes, neatly dressed. Soft and white.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm the one and only Magoroku Shido~!" He raised his hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Sophia Sakharov."

"How do you know my name."

"Oh? Um… you see, I've been watching you from afar for the longest time." 

The world made you correlated by the strings, considering the act as the powerful and apprehended determining your soulmate. 

He stood near his desk,

Girls. Woman. One that he always views as an overwhelming fear of facing. He always had this one fear, eating away at him to his very core. Breaking him apart. 

Even since he was younger, girls have always mocked him, a part of the reason why he refuses to stay close to one, even if he did he'll lose his composer and break down, flushing his expression with embarrassment.

Their soft smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. 

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. 

The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Susceptibility, he always ran away from such creatures that bothered him.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contacting him. tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Raven coded hair, strands seemingly flowing down to her waist. Soft and silky, long, and easily parted in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he refuses to gaze at, opening not be lost within their gaze. He didn't want to be lost.

Thick light blue colored hoodie, a color he, unfortunately, memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. He hated that.

Such a gorgeous girl, he'd reckoned. Ever considering the first day, he ceased his emerald eyes on her frame. She remained caring, responsive, possibly energetic as well; however, he doesn't know that for sure but he craves to know. A part of him at least wanted too. The other part of him just wanted to run as far as he could, being nowhere near his odd but interesting girl.

Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaying in the back of his mind. Thoughts became increasingly filled with panic and irrationally. 

Her eyes seemingly gazing at him, studying him. Her gaze seemingly softens at his sudden movements. 

Hating every moment of this. 

She would try to squat towards the redhead as her navy eyes examine his structure with skepticism. Tenderly heaving her fingers. A flicker of anxiety contemplating her characteristics with mitigation.

touching him ever so slowly, the tips of her fingers constantly touching his skin without effort. Feeling the soft touch that made him jump and muttered in response, simply refusing to let her touch him fully.

He bolted, lifting and carrying his legs until he was as far as away from her as humanly possible. But she chased him, hearing her dynamic footsteps closely behind. 

Why would she chase him? How would she even bother? Why does she even care? She was just a girl...

She really had no indication? No clue why he was so nervous about females, huh? She was smart in her own little manner but almost very dense in another light. Girls are a really difficult subject to understand.

The touch. The caring acts. The friendly actions of this girl drove his insides to stir with pure and simple fear but also something… a deeper more meaningful feeling that he was too focused on hiding away enough not to care for such… he shouldn't even be focusing all of his attention on this but he was. Hating every bit of it.

Bitter Faith

_ Sometimes, or well all of the time that is, Kyouya always ends up getting what he wants. Although, his plans never seem to end the way he wants them too he supposed that wouldn't be fixed. _

###  **Work Text:**

The gloaming prevailed rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his antechamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. He remained isolated, scrutinizing at the screen but this stayed standard. He had buddyfighting as a form of entertaining but that he didn't hinder him from contemplating intensely about numerous unconventional subjects.

He got everything he ever fancied when he required it. He declines to take a no as a response. He remained wealthy, influential, and admired by Japan. Young to be in charge but the adults didn't seem to consider his stress. But he could care less. He swung his margins to fraudulent simper, dominating the personalities. No one could obstruct him, he was their preceptor. Their worshipping, he fancied him to entertain. Once, he felt no use for someone he easily threw them out, not caring. He observed the cries and shouting with no sympathy for them. He made their mystery his intention. Accurately, the white-haired was corrupted, ravenous but the CEO never testified in that direction. Honestly being utilized to purchasing with what he coveted. And he merely aspired them to bow to their knees for him and only him.

His blood coded gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept up it. He didn't care about any of this, his friends... Who needed them?

**_"I Have no use for you anymore, leave."_ **

He had no pity, he attended them all go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle.

This night wasn't perpetually _ this  _ relaxing and calming… this night felt like complex and he no idea how to observe respecting that... No approach with what to answer... But the measurement of the aforementioned contemporary air was presently persecution. But why did he feel so alone within the dark? Why? He should enjoy this but he felt depressed, oddly. This wasn't like him... not at all... maybe he denoted reflecting too profoundly about who he was. His reputation... He shook his head, he should know the right words to speak. He always was taught that he obliged to utilize the right introductions. Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. That was a mere ambition, and imitative.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. The whistling of the breezes kept him reasonable, from exercising his cognizance within the iniquity he originated behavior to fond, exceedingly so. They were exclusively for his amusement. Pawns to his twisted amusement, using them by the mere strings of concupiscence and dynamism. They transpired completely as clowns anyway. Fools that were effortlessly manipulated to do his contemptible occupation. When was the last time he arranged decorous slumber? He couldn't disqualify.

Kyouya always received what he desired and when he sincerely coveted it and why should this be any different? Even when he was young, parsimonious, and uncaring to many of those around him. Despite his fake smiles and caring tone towards the world on the inside, he felt nothing but bitterly sweet and only marked others as mere mechanisms for his intentions. He was plundered as a child, acquiring everything he ever craved  _ —  _ down to his companions, decks, cards, accessories, food, and everything else you can possibly purchase while being prosperous. No, that wasn't the response he would simply take--refusing to take a simple "no" in reply. 

Though with his unearthly affection journal. One that many folks were inexplicably enough engrossed in. Adults being amused in teenaged romance was uncanny as it was to him but he didn't attend, not at all. They were mere fools, pawns to his amusement that he could undoubtedly mess with and he was excellently exceptional with that. If he wasn’t gratified to the foolish, he became objectionably dull and unbiased in many things. He craved entertainment, not effortless and meaningless fights that were more than just overused.

He considered him to be attracted to those who can serve his goals, he didn't care much for the sex and gender of the people he works with. Seemingly the less fortunate part of that all. And he thought that was normal, love didn't hold any borders for him. 

Constantine of him, really. As a famous CEO and well-known, he had almost everyone in Japan falling to his knees. However, the mere gazes at him were just that mindless praise, love letters, confessions. The glint feeling dwelling within their eyes was nothing but pure lies to him…

So, what about his team? His so-called friends, worthy enough for his Disaster Force? Rouga, Terumi, Davide, Sophia, Magoroku, Gremlin, and Elf. Maybe even, Gao, Tasuku, and Kiri  _ —  _ which were members he was looking for  _ —  _ only for his own selfish gain; they were perfect for his ranks. Or maybe during the Dragon Force era, with Gaito, Tasuku, and Gao  _ —  _ simply want to see their power seemingly obsessed with the crazy amount of potential. 

Rouga was one of his first friends, though ever since he pulled that card without paying the cost… the grey-haired didn't even bother to point that out and when you couldn't point out the flaws in a match, there was no trusting him. Seemingly losing his faith with his childhood friend despite still being around him for all of those years. He turned his back on his old friend without many failures.

Terumi seems meaningless to his ranks, not thinking very highly of her  _ —  _ but that didn't mean that the male didn't find any use for him during the long run. Still, his opinion of her didn't change much during the Gaen Cup, instantly dismissing her after she was shown to have Disaster potential after all. 

Davide a young male that Kyouya thought was perfect for the team. Mocking and rude. Insane enough to be able to control Disaster though he was much like a version of Kiri back when he found him, Kyouya had opened him up to a world filled with possibilities. Seemingly showing some sort of respect. 

Sophia was in his ranks almost as long as Rouga, serving him without fail. They had a rather… interesting relationship. Kyouya managed to brainwash her and seemingly broke her entire bow to him--not that she needed to be brainwashed--she was rather great at listening and discussing topics. Being truthful while being mindful. Taking his orders as strictly and sternly as possible. Even displaying remorse and sorrow if she so happens to fail him. 

Magoroku was merely there due to his main connections with his only family, his father. Finding him quite useful for the team. 

But that was far from over now, his plans, goals, merely shifted as his buddy left him. He was human, not a God nor the world was going to change--simply just a human and that was he was going to be, here. Filled with emotions that he was holding back. Filled with a hidden love for his so-called friends. 

A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two beloveds, the ones who remained shockingly dependable to him; despite Magoroku’s objections and constant complaints about insignificant matters that would cross his mind. Abstracted from the suggestions, the pressed invariably pursuing him. Something that he comprehended would replicate frequently. He obtained an influential personality and implying a consequential celebrity unquestionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch.

Individually obtained three personalities. His vacancy was void of any certified racket, remaining moderately an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. Such an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling.

The variety of breathing that was considered a sort of rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would continually perform on repeat if he that was humanly possible; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As generous as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

The three teens carelessly rested in Kyouya's large bed. As the blankets were draping their frames loosely. Kyouya was already up, beginning his day, however, his body had other plans. And so did his head. Instead of doing his physical morning routine, he decided to get earlier than his two lovers to watch them sleep next to him. 

To no surprise at all Sophia was always the first to arise the most. However, finally catching her still vast asleep and dozing off within the warmth he was proving them felt quite refreshing to him. 

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Cursing himself for that failure, only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier. 

The CEO was shockingly close towards the male, almost sitting on his lap as he was slightly brushing along the strains of the tan-colored hair with a knowing smile almost twisted towards a smirk filled with delight. And that was probably the case here. 

“Oh, Magoroku,” He shifted to glance at the male, almost smiling softly, observing as the young male tensed from this, “I had no idea you also favor wearing makeup as well.”

Nervously laughing as his eyes tore around the room looking for a response, “Oh, um…” T

he tan-haired kept stuttering as if he was shunned on how to respond to his points… This wasn’t the preeminent occasion he’d consumed any variety of make-up, he would be fibbing if he didn’t disclose that the foundation impersonated an imperative function to his attraction. His frame would stand in the foreground of the massive reflector near the dresser, hogging the exhibition from the other two for at least an hour or two, directly gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Fabricating indisputable there was no strand distancing its position, he required no blemishes in his presentation. No notable flaws that someone could and would point out to him or anyone else. The urge to address himself resembles promising for others. He'd choose to be as presentable as he possibly could. Perceiving that he continued well-groomed. His short tan-colored fiber was skillfully but distinctly brushed and severed.

“Y-Yes, I do!” Trying to regain his composer, waving his hand almost dismissively, “Just a little, though. I think I would look fabulous even without it but having the makeup… _ I… wear it for a different reason, too… _ ”

“Would you like me to apply the makeup on you?”

Kyouya was unsure what the different reasoning was or what it could possibly be, however, helping Magoroku and maybe growing a closer bond by this could work--not that their bond wasn’t as close being in a relationship together.

Gently waving his hand in a dismissal gesture, appearing rather uncomfortable as he tensed, “N-No thanks!”

“But I assist,” The CEO kept assisting, “Besides, isn’t it better to have someone apply the foundation on?”

“I-I suppose so…” Magoroku clumsily delivered the taller male clothed in a simple back turtle neck the pallet, pouting slightly, “Here. Just be careful!”

“As you wish,” stretching out for the item as Magoroku naturally lets go of it, allotting the male to take it, “Take a seat on the bed, Magoroku,” Softly ordering, “It’s better applied if we sat.” 

Magoroku raised a blow at that, “But… what if the powder gets on the bed!?”

The end of his lips curled to a melodious smile, “It’ll be fine, even if it happens to get on our bed; I have many more coverings spare.”

“Of course!"

Magoroku didn’t hassle to make any remonstrance, solely doing as he was ordered for once. Odd, seeing someone as Magoroku listening without any mysteries but he reckoned it was better than nothing. Hastily falling after the male, feeling the weight pressed down on the bed below. Kyouya leaning in as he manages to open the pallet, pulling the pad out from its position.

“Hold still,” He dictated, sounded much colder than he simply wanted it to sound like, he didn’t want that to sound bitter but he supposed it couldn’t be better, “I’ll be applying on your foundation now. I wouldn’t want to mess up and end up hurting you in the long run.”

Gulping nervously the tan-haired simply nodded his head, agreeing with his boyfriend and doing as he was told without protest; closing his eyelids as his muscles tensed. Shifting closer towards the male, the brush in his other hand, tightly wrapped around his fingers, originating sure he'd kept a steady grip on his graze. He should be used to having the male closer towards him but not precisely… as he was still uncomfortable as ever. 

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the prominent Kyouya Gaen, his extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Kyouya’s locality.

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

**Was that why Kyouya's affluent, influential, and craved by most?**

Surely, anyone would aspire to fall in love with someone who is similar to that, especially for Magoroku but that wasn’t the quandary here. Kyouya’s popularity and financiers didn’t matter to him, of course, Magoroku still continued yearning to be celebrated and comprehended--but he felt more of a romance between them; same for Sophia, too. The delicate yet rare tactilities--Kissing, cuddling, pleasing passion Kyouya gives for the sake of it; venturing with his two lovers quite well, treating them as kindly as he possibly could. An authentic gentleman that not many folks have seen before. His voice almost like a melody to his ears--that ached for the rhythmic tone of associating the conventional statements and when to say them? 

The vacancy was void of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. He resented such, despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the ostensibly unornamented capacity being contingently unruffled.

It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial. 

Kyouya spontaneously discerns some red markings from beneath his tan coded bangs, fading and small barely notable if you were up to close but now he was. He sprang to feel nauseated, almost saturated with the injury. As if this was somehow his fault, 

“Magoroku…” He began, sounded much more concerned he simply wanted to sound like, using his free hand to softly lift up his bang, observing the scars more distinctly, “Are these mini scars imprinted on your forehead?”

The man had undoubtedly consumed most of his participation composing unavoidable that he appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others. Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before.

Magoroku felt his whole world instantly shattered from those words… The cavity of undesired memories came hastening back to him as he merely gawks at him in stainless agitation… alarm, discomfort. He really didn’t want Kyouya to see them--he’ll never let anyone see them--not even Sophia--she was the last person he would ever want to tell…

"N-No!" 

Screaming as loudly as one could. Shutting his eye tightly only seems to fail him more, pushing Kyouya's hands away from him, lowering his frame on the bed. Shivering in fear. Kyouya was surprised to see such a sudden reaction coming from the male alone. 

"Magoroku…?"

Magoroku merely 

  
  
  


The accidental brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the irresolution of the male insignificant measurements perpetually from him. He seized her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security, pressing harder on her, his fingers digging under her skin. Causing her to silently wince. Not believing that the tan-haired was materially more substantial then he’d always let on.

The sound of the door clicking open and heels entering the room, without fail. The two froze and turned to glance at the figure yelling inside the room.

"Kyouya-sama! Shido!" 

Her voice laced with worry as she hastily sways towards them in a hurry. Warily eyeing the scene out in front of her as if she was ready to attack. Eyeing the current location thoroughly. 

"Sophia?" He raised a blow at her, seemingly confused by her sudden actions, "May I ask, what is it that you're doing?" Kyouya didn't sound cold or even in an ordering tone but quite entertained and confused. 

"I heard screaming and assumed something worse was occurring" stoically reporting as she did her best to keep her stern expression, "However… it appears… that tip was a fake…" 

She only felt embarrassed with herself at this… displaying that with a pitiful glance and sweaty from her cheeks but she was shockingly honest. 

Negligibly bowing her frame towards the males, "I'm terribly sorry for the interruption, Kyouya-sama." 

"That's fine," recomposing his feelings as he lifted himself from off the mattress as the tan-haired felt the weight of the bed being pushed back up, void of any weight being pressured, stoically explaining, "We were just about done here, actually." 

Shockingly, Kyouya kept what they were doing and Magoroku's panic well-hidden. Despite hidden words, and the vagueness of his tone Kyouya had made it perfectly clear that they were finished for now. With all of this, all of their work. His comfort was being taken away from him. Maybe that was simply for the best? He wasn't so sure of that possibility himself, honestly.

She instantly stood up, her expression dimming back it's a regular indifferent and stoic state, "In that case, I'll like to inform you that our meals are ready." 

"Thank you," he spoke, "Go on ahead, we'll catch up to you shortly."

She didn't protest or bother to question her words much. Simply giving a notable nod in compliance, "Da." And swiftly veered her heels, making her way out of the large bedroom, wordlessly. 


	3. 𝓒𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓶𝓹𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miniature concepts I had dwelling inside my head for the longest time but never bothered to sketch.

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is.

Sophia being out and flowing from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d highly doubted that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

* * *

* * *

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. Sophia

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “All we are doing is going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

* * *

* * *

Since from the start of their relationship, everything has been… complex and confusing. From this very start of working together. They were seeming partners from the start, working under the same master. He’d recall her first wary stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simple team...

_“The ACE cup is just around the corner, starting in just a few days,” She articulated, stoically as she merely gazed down at her table, “With this Cup, we should try picking out members worthy enough for the Dark Core, these were the words of our master.”_

_That was a week ago… And now it was starting. He wasn’t worried. No, at all. He was certain that they were going to win. He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her._

_Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks._

_Sophia was patrolling in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that._

_Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway._

_Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku._

_The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time._

_Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant._

_Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two._

_“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!”_

_Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter._

_“They are complete jokes too this game!”_

_"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her reserved composer and finally lectured._

_The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?”_

_Sophia also settled in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Understanding every outcome, Never lose focus. Look into all possibilities. That will lead you to certain victory."_

_“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?”_

_Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”_

_“Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”_

_“Shido.” She called his name almost effortlessly as she’d slide the large blue coded entrance to the apartment._

_He paused from fixing his paperwork on the best, “Huh?” He glanced up to find her stoic and devoid expression gazing at him from across the room, “What is it?”_

_“The primary rounds for the Elementary division are about to start.”_

_“Yes,” He simply nodded at that, before raising himself up from the chair. Brushing himself and making sure he was presentable for the others. He always aspires to resemble his most desirable for the foolish masses, “Is everything in place, as I told you, Sophia?”_

_“Da,” She simply nodded her head at him, “Just as you said.”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a soft smile towards her, “Great~!”_

_“The semi-finals are going to begin shortly. However, we still haven’t found many fighters worthy of Disaster.”_

_Overhearing her voice ringing inside her ears as he was currently staring at the folios in front of him, resting on the desk as he was scrutinizing the introductions mindfully. That person, their master, the sole reason they were working together and even got paired up as a couple to work together was because of that person. The mere reason that this girl, the vice president to the junior student council club was for that mission. A very important mission, however, no one foolish enough outside of their ranks knew what was truly going on behind the scenes. None at all._

_These sheets were important for the mere fact that they were the papers with the many fighters that he could care less about, though. He decided not to acknowledge her information, letting her speak her mind without much thought. These fighters were nothing but pure fools and meaningless to him. He didn’t care about his fellow classmates, only their occupations. His peers were nothing but annoying and get in the way. As the student council chairman, the one in control of their strings, no one was foolish to opposite him and his ranks._

_“Shido, what are you doing?”_

_Her voice took him out of his thoughts. She sounded awfully annoyed about something. But what? Though, her voice also enunciated distinguished, not being interested in anything else. Such a stoic yet bitter girl he was forced to work with. Curling to the end of his lips to soft smirk, narrowing his blows in one smug motion. Finally setting one of the papers on the desk…_

_“Oh? I’m just researching the student’s official school files for the cup for further detail,“ pridefully rendering, “Although, it isn’t as if one of these useless fighters could possibly beat us during the ABC Cup, of course.”_

_“Then, there’s no reason you need to be looking at them, is there?” She disputed him, almost provoked._

_The smirk didn’t fade from his lips, alternately he just intentionally kept staring at the papers, “It doesn’t sting to be fully prepared for events, does it?”_

_“That would make it meaningless. Unless you were truly afraid that you will lose your matches in the cup, Shido.”_

_His lip plunged down to a mere grimace, “As if,” offended by her intelligence, veering his head to face the female from the bookshelves, “Why would I be?”_

_She didn’t bother to speak, after his question, simply placing her table back on the edge of his desk._

_“Oh?” He started once more, “Do you know why I’m at the top of my grades, Sophia?”_

_She shook her head at that, “I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, either, Shido.”_

_“Well, I’ll tell you anyway, so listen.” He ordered next, “it’s quite simple actually,” He couldn’t help but praised himself, “As the student council president, naturally, it’s my duty to retain such high grades while also maintaining my duty. A lot of hard work but, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you?”_

_Sophia only narrowed her eyes ostensibly annoyed with him but didn’t fret to preventing him from discussing up a storm regarding himself any further._

_“Anyway, I’m a genius. That’s a fact. However, studying is also extremely essential to keep those high grades,” He disclosed deliberately, “You can never study too much, Sophia.”_

_He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her._

_Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either — just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place._

_The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him — the astounding Gaen Kyouya — the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t. Sophia had a connection with the Famous CEO, outside of their new master but he didn’t know that he was even going to get a new master._

_Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there — all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president._

_“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry."_

_“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”_

_“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?"_

_The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”_

_Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”_

_Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!"_

_“Sophia?”_

_“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures — tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”_

_“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."_

_"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."_

_The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses…_

_Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”_

_She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”_

_“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”_

_The two teens swiveled to discover a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two._

_Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk._

_“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did._

_He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!?_

_“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”_

_“You came to help me?”_

_“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively._

_“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”_

_Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ mockeries._

_He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”_

_“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out._

_He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”_

_The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”_

_“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”_

_Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past._

_They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”_

_Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished._

_“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here._

_Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”_

_The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”_

_Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”_

_Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more._

_“Shido!”_

_Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed._

_Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency._

_Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.”_

_His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”_

_By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke._

_“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”_

_Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them._

_They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”_

_Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him._

_“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”_

_The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”_

_He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”_

_Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed..._

_“He’s calling.”_

_His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?”_

_He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return._

_He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”_

_A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was._

_“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging._

_He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls._

_“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone._

_As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”_

_The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”_

_Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”_

_“You didn’t notice, geh?”_

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, ‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

_“The time has come for you three to work with me.”_

_His words took him off his guard, ‘Did he just say work with him!?’ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks._

_“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_

_Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision._

_“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”_

_Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.”_

_“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”_

_Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation,_

_The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later._

_“No! You, wait!”_

_Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black_

_“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated._

_“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool._

_Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets._

_“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”_

_Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there._

_“What took you so long, geh?”_

_Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”_

_“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."_

_Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead._

_“This is a bad situation.”_

_The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else._

_That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air._

_The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them._

_“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”_

_“We don’t know either!”_

_He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”_

_The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!”_

_Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”_

_“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance._

_She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”_

_Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”_

_His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off…_

_He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up._

_“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”_

_“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”_

_He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!”_

_He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”_

_"What did you say!?"_

_The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"_

_"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"_

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

_The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido."_

_His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here._

_He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"_

_“Grandpa Tenbu?”_

_“He’s after the old man?”_

_He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!"_

_The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match._

_The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"_

_"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!"_

_The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!"_

_The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido._

_"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!"_

_The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match._

_"The Move End."_

_"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male._

_His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to._

_"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!"_

_The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side._

_"Here I come! Death Shido!"_

_He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!"_

_Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"_

_"Penetrate!"_

_His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"_

_His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards._

_It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!"_

_Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call._

_"Absolute Gale!"_

_He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down._

_Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"_

_Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!"_

_Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures._

_"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!"_

_He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…"_

_Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique._

_"All of your monsters are destroyed!"_

_His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?"_

_He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!"_

_Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!"_

_Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!"_

_Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!"_

_"Not yet!"_

_"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!"_

_His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities…_

_"Final phase!"_

_"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him..._

_Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating._

_"Oh."_

_The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't_

_"Now that you mentioned it…"_

_She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury._

_He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did._

_By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”_

_“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.”_

_He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…”_

_Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further._

_“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly._

_Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh_

_He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”_

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her appearance remained void of any emotions. Indifferent. Her hands down to her bottom, fingers curved into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Based on her orders.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

**_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

The aversion of leisurely but inevitably slipping for her when he shouldn't. He embraced her, gradually starting to fall for her performances and abruptly fruitless advice. Her inarticulate utterances of devotion presented by her responses furnished with delicate yet sharp pecks and temperature of her embraces. Insignificant but fancied. She wasn’t the individual to straight-up indicate managing her statements that she admires something but hating something? She was preferably a presentation don’t narrate genus of an amateur but didn’t regard but this consciousness signified consuming within his linings. Why? Why did his heart have to progress to her? 

He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his joints and beg for her to take him back, sinking so low to her wants and commands. Anything to not be alone again. Not to crawl back to the darkness. He didn’t want to go back, not again. He didn’t care about what they did together, as long as she was by his side all of the ways.

He was much happier with her, despite the wrongdoings she did he gather she could improve just like he did. Isn’t that the complete deduction she came back here right? On their master’s speeches? But may she couldn’t change at all? Maybe that darkness he didn’t want to feel again was her home, place to dwell in, much like Davide’s. 

She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He fancied her… No, he needed her to be by his side at all times. Not just when she had to be near him. Coincidentally, he was drawn to her… Her malicious coding, her obscure nature. Her stoic and bitter approach to things. Those unrelenting stares supplied with voidness. For his inclination to be incorporated with the brim of her mysteries. The blue coloring mixed with his green coloring. Substance ostensibly combining together. An excellent fuse. He consulted.

His remembrance swirls being unsure about everything else. Swiveling endlessly as she caught grasp of him by the mere strings, her hold was far too compact to be granted go of now. There was no turning back, this was his life now. He didn’t want to leave her, not again. He was happy. He underwent cherished for once, he felt demanded. The insignificant sympathy of another human and he would do much of the same for her.

She continued to be ruthlessly maliciously. Stinging to the technique, serious at the cord, and far too intelligent and expeditious for her own welfare. And he behaved nothing similar to her intense restoration. Yet, here he was, implying to be in admiration because of her. She wasn’t vigorous for him. Her insistence scarcely irritated him but he still ostracized the caution indications. Plainly not heeding anymore. 

But he comprehended nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he comprehended she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Would he be able to meet them? Oh, wait… He didn’t reminisce she even commemorates having any.

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came in such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. Sophia

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about. It was such a strange question coming from her, a single question that he didn’t think she’ll actually say. Oddly enough.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “We’re only going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

“Da.”

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

Utilizing his body strength, the CEO endured up, not revenging any inclination towards the boy’s achievements. He didn’t seem to heed or even be hostile. Not even warily frowning. After all, this wasn’t one of his imminent associates or even one of his adolescent’s compensation. Though, he could perceive that his female companion wasn’t enamored of this or her child’s behaviors. Displaying inconvenience from her grimace. But a small four-year-old boy who plausibly didn’t comprehend thoroughly. The expectation of his corporation he intended. You shouldn’t be too harsh on a child as young as that. Splitting his glance absent from the boy, shiting his eyes towards his parents, blazing a therapeutic simper towards both of them. 

“That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving “no” motion with his hands, slight sweat pouring along his sides clearly nervous, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

The former Vice professedly didn’t consent to his points, adapting her head pointedly to overlook the tan-haired, piercing vigilantly at him. 

“Ah. Well, if you say so,” He didn’t mangle the culmination further, not coveted leave that pressure of them, “it’s your choice, after all. Just regard that I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Of course!” Magoroku approved, imperceptibly drowsed his acme, “Thank you.”

  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unreliable, he occupied there directly peeping up at the guy who was simper unimportantly at him. Adhering his blood-red eyes and implored to purporting. Nearly wondrous. 

“Go on.”

The male comfortingly glitters at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. He continuously had a compact soft spot for youngsters, even if his adult years, he invented children were likewise salutary. An indivisible trait that wouldn’t devise him.

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine,” The CEO rejoined.

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

A male who accompanied the devoid passages of darkness was appreciated as Haruroku Shido. The name that he wasn't all too fond of but the same that easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his 

A distinguished composer ordinarily perpetrated as the ACE Of Literature, comprising preferably privileged, exceptionally amassed by his criteria. Even at his young age, he was particularly proficient in the facilities, confronting his entrance to the captain of the standings with affluence. 

Buddyfighting was just another one of his abilities, he’d assumed. Traveling throughout the world just to Buddyfight any considerable fighters dwelling out in the open, notwithstanding, you had the penitentiary individually accomplish that if he embarked on the influential associations outside of Japan. Touring out of Japan merely for this enormous consequence of breathing, recognized as the extraordinary. Or a more salutary session he fancies to handle is "The King".

He'd relinquish Buddyfighting an extended period advanced, previously declaring himself worthy as suitable for his majestic Kyouya Gaen’s strings. The senseless massives and journalists speculated that he’d collapsed his combat due to implying tunneling with that competition. Nevertheless, that was incomparable from accuracy.

While yes, he was originating wearied with striving simplistic and absurd Buddy Fighters he also restrains a more immoral intention behind his more immediate demise. One which broke his adolescent to no conclusion. Scanning as his body was being taken advantage of, being weak, unable to do anything. Watching as they freely had their way with him. 

His frame comprising bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, the surface was rather thick, hard similar to a brick. Hands dependently clinging to the folds of his white-collar, ensuring that he wouldn’t undoubtedly struggle incessantly or be separated from their grip but strife was pessimistic, void of any strength. Extracting the layers underneath with him, like an endless loop of hardness covering the bed. Their countless bodies draping their dissertation on the capital of his doing as they gratified and craved, maintaining full power.

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Eyeing the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm, unable to do much.

Not only that but they were the adults that he trusted during one of the World’s Cups, no less, but his family also had no idea. And he'd preferred to keep that shame hidden from his close ones like it was locked in some sort of box. 

Entering Aibo Academy shortly after his return. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

‘No individual is out here,” Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. Not paying much mind to the bitter air. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. 

He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how one of his fathers perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. As he used to study his past fights that were something he often clings to. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

She was no real girl. At least, that he constantly heard coming from the students she was stuck to be with. Two different people trying to prove themselves worthy.

“Miss. Magatsu?” Raising his eyebrow as he begins to question why she was here in the first place, “May I inquire, why are you out here at this time of day?”

  
  


_‘I can not seem to find the rest I need…’_

The midnight recapitulated to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. His ominous azure colored eyes apart, gazing almost deservedly at the barriers. He felt a fiery cavity in his abdomens, eroding away at him to his essence. Suffocating him in the effortless torment inflicted on him, merely smothering him with the unexplored strings of pure red, staining his lungs. His head pulsating and spinning implicitly yet virtually endlessly. Reflections, his subconscious, contending loudly. Viciously spinning him. 

Shido Haruroku was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? Daze was here, his published buddy from Star Dragon World. The prince for Star Dragon World. Surely, Daze and he had _that_ sort of intimate relationship but he wasn’t the one to release much. Yuuki? That coffee girl. Her deadpan name was Hatsumi Magatsu but it wasn’t as if he was gonna use her real name so he just calls her as Coffee-Chan. Though, she indicates to him as “Stalker-boy” Not, what he would call… an immeasurable name. To put that lightly. But he supposed it was better than simply calling him by “Haruroku”. He hated that name,

To hold, to converse, to caress, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

  
  


Megumi reminds me of a lot of Sophia with her stoic nature! I can see a lot of hidden potential with them but it's hard to explain it XD They have such contrasting personalities like Megu is not bothering about school and breaking rules while Mago is outspoken pretty much all for school with top grades and follows the rules even tho he's a villain Yassss Magoroku/stoic characters are so enjoyable so I don't blame you XD  



	4. Chapter 4

## Luminous // Melodies

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Not in order on when they were written.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60730300/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60730300): Glances

### Chapter Text

_Why did he need her so much?_

_Why did she need to leave?_

Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. Tortuously eroding away at him to his dominant essence.

The direction her glossy blue-colored frosted eyes shimmer when she was with Kyouya, was distinct than she continued being with Magoroku. She merely had that disconcerted expression on her features, narrating him she remained indefinite but he also had no clue about what she was accurately reflecting inside that head of hers. 

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when he stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. 

She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? 

Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with?

What was their association with Kyouya? Just an instructor and assistant? 

What was this? Vicious torment? Immodest medication? 

But now, they were with Kyouya…

He swayed his head, too many deductions at once. It was maturing devastating. He continued analyzing too much. He necessitated some sort of division and a flirtatious one at that.

She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits—without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. 

_Why would she?_

She would only sting him again and repeatedly. He distinguished this but he still coveted her, no _needed_ her with him regardless of actions. Despite the pain. He just wanted her to gaze at him with the same shimmer eyes that she used to stare at Kyouya-sama.

Only the time can tell.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731056/edit)



###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731056): Sweat, Tears, Nothing

### Chapter Text

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. Kyouya was busy to make it today, typical. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731113/edit)



###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731113): Drops And Carries

### Chapter Text

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. “Honestly, Shido. You’re still so much trouble.” 

And yet, the difficulty she acted voluntarily bartering with. She was tired of carrying him, he was very heavy. She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny.

* * *

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there—all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731221/edit)



###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731221): Glasses Of Pure Water

### Chapter Text

_His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water._

The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this?

Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this?

Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized?

He was the one who was snapping his back for these clowns to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can voluntarily step on when they felt like doing so.

He was to blame?

**No… he didn’t think so, never.**

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his blemishes!

He was forced into this destructive world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an objectionable family they were, despite barely acknowledging them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. He barely reminders the young blonde woman. It didn't help that his father never likes to bring it up either.

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up rather invitingly, he might as well calculated but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and originating sure he read each document mindfully.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731422/edit)



###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731422): Sweet Kisses Are Different

### Chapter Text

That kiss.Their kisses. So luscious yet so rugged.

Her cold yet soft lips, Sophia was cold and bitter. Kyouya was much of the same, though, his lips were smooth and he was extremely cautious and deliberate.

It was still swelling within his mind, he couldn’t get rid of the thought. But still, they had many things they need to discuss. Their feelings, the way it felt. Still, plaguing his thoughts running as wild as they wanted. He couldn’t focus on many besties those thoughts. He resented it. But he began to wonder if they absolutely considered if the two the same that he did? 

What did his lips taste like to him?

He was sure that his lips were exceptional for their suggestions!

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731467/edit)



###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731467): Magoroku's Goals

### Chapter Text

“Magoroku Shido,” His variety perked up as the sound of his signature name was transpiring denominated, “as Student Council President, what would you do with all of the property damaged caused by the fighters here at Aibo?” One of the men challenged him, “How do you think we fixed this concern? Should we finally ban buddyfighting at the school.”

He couldn’t help but mentally recoil at that information, the fighting stage was constantly in the stage of repair but he had to answer this. He clears his throat, lifting himself out of his chair. His whole nature filled with pride, brimming off with the simper, “Of course, not. Banning Buddyfighting would not solve the issue here,” In his truth banning the game wouldn’t solve their predicaments. 

“Then what are you supposed to do?”

“As Student Council President, I believe the next course of action is to raise money for the proper preparations,” He explained, “For example we'll _—_ ” The male continued to explain his goals and useful ways to raise money while Sophia stood motionlessly next to him.

They kept asking questions but he kept it going.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731512/edit)



###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731512): Unwell

### Chapter Text

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either—just blank on representations, he allocated.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731671/edit)



###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60731671): Cuddles (DaviMagoSoph) OLD

### Chapter Text

"Huh? What the hell are you two doing?"

His raspy voice suddenly rang within the room, as he was laying there. Feeling their bodies pressing down on his, being taken aback with their sudden actions.

Clinging to his sides with ease, wrapping their arms around his waist and placing the palms of their fronts on his chest, wordlessly. 

The white-haired rested her hand near his throat as her soft white hair started tickling her skin. Her icy peeing remained seemingly glued to his face. Her expression was indifferent. While the tan-haired was on his other side, curling up his body towards him as if he was some sort of puppy. His legs awkwardly wrapped around his, his face pressed lightly against his shoulders and chest. Having his hand tenderly on top of Sophia's, leaving his thumbs to rub along her tips. Engulfing within the warmth. Having his eyelids shut and the end of his lip curled to a soft smile.

This was weird, he assumed. His muscles involuntarily tensed by their sudden actions. His heart was seemingly beating heavily within his chest, thumping inside his ears. He curses himself at the mere idea of them listening to his rapid pace. But he didnt move, he didn't push, he just laid there unsure. He definitely touched others before, he was comfortable with that but others touching him? 

The idea appears uncanny, unreliable. He was much of an asshole to deserve such caring and tenderness. He could mentality shove them away all they want, joking around with the idea, merely playing with their hearts. Much like he did to Kiri but he didn't feel the same that he felt for Kiri or for his EX. They were different. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732004/edit)



###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732004)

### Chapter Text

He moans, recapturing his senses, or at least, he imagined he was. He’d aroused to ascertain Magoroku worryingly contemplating down at him. He felt something already being placed on his body. It was rather soft and warm, he assumed it was a blanket, safety wrapped around his frame.

“Sophia!” He mustered over towards the female who was on the other side of the room, making something, taking her out of her daze, “Come over here quickly! I think he's finally waking up!" 

He heard his voice ringing within his ears. As he heard the soft sound of heels shifting closer towards them. She annoyingly glares at Magoroku at his high pitched shouting but then softens when she turns to glance at her young master.

"Excuse my sudden actions Kyouya-sama." She placed the back of her hand on top of his forehead for a moment, "As I thought… you're burning up, Kyouya-sama."

“Kyouya-sama, I think you got a fever!" Magoroku articulated apprehensively. 

He shook that impression off, “Impossible.” His voice was shockingly inflated with slight resentment and dismissal, “I take care of myself daily for that not to happen." 

Magoroku's expression shifted to a mixture of concern and difficulty. 

"I need to get back _—_ " Sophia placed her hand on his chest, pulling him back down on the couch without effort, he paused, letting her do so while staring up at her, "Sophia? What are you _—_ "

"I apologize previously," she spoke, shockingly interpreting his words, despite her indifferent voice he felt a bitter tone underneath it all, "We don't believe you're in the right conditions to be working now so we can't let you work."

"Y-Yes! We don't want you to overwork yourself again and make yourself feel worse. The sooner you rest this fever off the sooner you are able to get back to work. Oh, we'll even be here to help you recover, too!" 

The female nodded, "Da."

"Is that an order?" He questioned, curiously. Cocking up an eyebrow at them both.

The two in presence of him stiffened, almost tensing at his intelligence, almost instantaneous. They sweatdropped.

"W-We didn't mean to make it sound like that, sir!" Magoroku spontaneously screeched, almost apprehensively. He raised an index finger towards the air, "But! You're ill! So, we must take care of you, regardless if you like it or not!"

He ponders in mere silences for a consequence as the tan-haired spoke. Taking a break every so often isn't that bad… he rarely took days off. It was strange, watching them finally take over. But he allowed this, knowing they cared enough. "I supposed you're both right about this," letting out a sigh, "Very well. I will take this day off to rest." 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732088/edit)



###  [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732088)

### Chapter Text

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732103/edit)



###  [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732103)

### Chapter Text

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. “Honestly, Shido. You’re still so much trouble.” 

And yet, the difficulty she acted voluntarily bartering with. She was tired of carrying him, he was very heavy. She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, 

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there—all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732130/edit)



###  [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732130)

### Chapter Text

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

Sophia Sakharov. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when _he_ stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with? 

But still, he clings to her with transcendent intend, she was the only female within his cores of life that was there, for the most part. Her enormous yet precariously responsibilities, he apprehended them all with a tendency of pungency. Her dangerous commitment to Gaen Kyouya was a predicament, her entire reputation serving him was their only problem, even voluntarily terminating her own life and even Magoroku’s for his longings.

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732202/edit)



###  [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732202): Monster AU

### Chapter Text

The world was designed to mere components, one, one the humans, a comprehensive expense of the land belongs to them. Being unobstructedly in the unrestricted. The humans had abundant authority over the rest of the seasons, designating the ranges. The other section restrained witches, substantially comparable to humans in a custom but also indicated differently, possessing capabilities; seldom it was obstinate to tell who was human or not but the witches kept to themselves unless they were provoked to represent.

The definitive side was the vampires and werewolves as faith has it, they infrequently got friendly simultaneously so they kept to themselves for the most part. The humans did satisfy them with much-needed flesh and blood from the already dead animals, such as cows and pigs, in hopes, they would keep the two divergent groups tamed enough but they still had to go hunting for meals as well. The male wasn’t very fond of how these were running, being manipulated unjustly, appropriating that it was wicked to do this but he was positively understanding why things had to be this approach. He believed that he warrants better remedy in this unjust division. He required to go out and eat at the most elaborate accommodations without chafing, being butchered or counterfeit for who he was. He didn’t blame himself for maintaining spiny claws, short fangs, a big feathery rear, and big fluffy ears. 

The cave was awfully bitter tonight, causing him to shiver, most of the wolves were already out hunting for their gathering for their males to already passed out and fell asleep from laziness. He felt his longing for some sort of meat growing. 

“I’m hungry!” He murmured annoyingly growling under his breath. Stumbling down on the rocks uncomfortably.

“Then go out and eat, Shido.” 

Another voice rang through the room and to his ears, pulling him out of his hunger filled thoughts. Shifting his navy coded eyes to find a long grey colored hair staring annoyingly at him. The dark tan male derided him, almost glaring at him with sinister destructive eyes, “It’s not that hard.”

“But it’s late!” He aroused further, aligned his back skyward, “Who knows what type of disgusting creatures could be out around this time!”

“And? Are you a mouse or something?”

He appeared almost disgusted by his statements, furrowing his brows at the male, “How dare you! Don’t compare me to a mouse!” pointed his index claw towards him.

He merely snored mockingly at the young boy, “Oh, really? I wouldn’t be comparing you to one if you actually went out and snatch your own food. Unless you aren’t really up for the hurdle.”

  
  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. _‘When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for prey,’_ But logically thought was merely directed at inadequate humans, ones that would maltreat his species and himself if he wasn’t careful and lingered vulgar with his unfoldings. Luckily, being partly wolf he was easily able to see from his considerable wolf coded features, he was fully able to see past the darkest of days without much effort, all thanks to his unlike human senses. 

He was never entirely that fond of habituating but his father aspiring him to acquire on how to get his own meals in the tradition of the obscurity and actually hunt for prey that he happens to come across by. For himself and his pack, but his pack never really was fond of him but he didn’t seem to care if they were fond of him or not, he didn’t need it. They were just pawns to his games that he could care less about, they could starve but he also wanted to make his father prideful of him. Informally and predestinated for him, he couldn’t convey himself to torture or execute anyone, petty creatures or not. Despite all of that being affirmed, he ought to estimate a method to get meat without capsizing anyone or endeavoring to penetrate human’s habitable quarters, apprehending whence severely that would desist he fulfilled such.

A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things.

Habitually, his navy coded eyes were more than expertly furnished to comprehend within the most iniquitous of duskiness. His ears signified authorized to accumulate even the faintest of rackets, detecting his shoeless paws indolently pulverizing the grass and leaves on the land below, brimming with ease.

Solely hauling within the timbers as he fleecy long-span bulges fell back to the side of him in disappointment and sorrow, as his enclosure was arched. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. Hearing his abdomen growling for meals evoke him to murmur annoyingly, “I guess… I’m spending this night feeling hungry…”

His instincts propelling, he was starving but the mere intention of devouring the flesh of feeble mammals obtained him exhibited nauseated, he dreaded the mere day. He needed more food, he was craving. Fundamentally rattling his considerable fluffy tassel and drolling at the concept of consuming something appetizing. Tasing something luscious but not that syrupy, just being superfluous for his inadequacies. 

“This place looks familiar…” 

With his mellow pitch and cautioned. The aroma unquestionable scent was familiar as if he was near this before, sniffling the familiarized scent around with his nose like some sort of lost puppy as his fluffy ears began to twitch ever so lightly as he was lightly pressing his head upward to smell the flavor, engulfing to see what it was. He suspended within his place, halting his footsteps as the area stood in pure silence. His navy eyes carefully analyzed the surroundings. As his subconscious transpired adjudicating his most salutary to revive why definite trees. 

“Oh? That’s right!” His kernels waver with an approach, at his revelation that he’d regrettably disremembered, peering at the sudden marking within his tree, recalling that he was here before, “There should be that humble cottage nearby!” The resonance of his tongue cultivated to unsullied enthusiasm as his drabness feathery tail sprang to felicitously waggle in a rhythmic displacement, “I have an idea! I should go check on it again to see if they have any more treats left out for me!” 

The end of his lips curves to a rather large toothy grin, being pleased with his thoughts. Quickly shifting towards the scents, carefully trailing with 

  
  
  


"As I suspected... there was really a creature dwelling nearby.”

Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He purred confusingly before gaping up at the qualities, exploring his cores to suffice however it was who said those things. 

He was instantly faced with a woman, mature intense frosty sky-blue eyes scrutinizing emotionlessly at him, seemingly being indifferent up to her frame. White long hair that reminded him of the winter snow, a small pointed hand resting at the top of her, as the trippings were casing a dark shadow beneath her utter features. Her moderately inadequate structure was a decorated donning a long-drawn black blazer, illuminating her upper body comprising a scanty scarlet and white trippings. A miniature Trilateral lustrous golden substructure retiring effortlessly in the midst an abundant cerulean coded apparel that fell down towards the toppings of her knees. Long white and puffy boots, reaching towards the lower parts of her knees, containing grey colored heels.

“Ah!?” His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright, “P-Please don’t hurt me!” He coward back, away from this girl, raising his arms. His mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly. painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously. He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his coupling.

He leans down towards him, gently, grabbing the tip of his ear, “Ears?” Her soft and tender voice seemingly questioned as she gently pulled on the edges of his ears, slightly pushing him forward.

“S-Stop that!” Her impromptu performances elicit him to let out a melodious plaint in reply, “P-Please, don’t touch my ears! Be sure to remove your hands quickly! Th-They’re really sensitive...!” 

She raised a brow at him but did as he beseeched, He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking her arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his fangs towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs. Tugging back her advances, exercising a mere step backward. He perceived his time to recover but instead, he sheathed his arms around his waist, hugging himself within the bitter cold. She veered her from swiftly, facing away from him. 

Bucking himself awkwardly on the floor, curling like some sort of lost puppy. Whimpering, he began to panic, not wanting whoever this was to leave him behind like this, “Wh-Where are you going!?”

“Home,” Was all that she’d spoken, still with a devoid expression.

He raised his head, to gaze at her, “Is this your home? May I come in?” He was gradually inaugurating to get on her effronteries with his interrogatories before he fully went tearing up from the corner of his eyes and whining loudly, boisterous enough to make her want to thrust his feet harshly with her grey coded ears heels but she held back on that, appropriating it was a waste of her given time to, “It’s really freezing out here! It’s going to ravage my well-kept coat!”

“I don’t think—”

"B-But!" He applauded his palms together and sprang to solicit for her, fracturing her intelligence, “P-Please! Just let me stay at your place! I'll repay you with whatever you want, just help me think of a plan to please my pack!"

She appeared to be pestered with him previously but made no application to demur or say much, inaudibly nodding her head, while falteringly consenting to his spurs, “Fine, you can enter my house. Just don’t touch anything.”

“O-Of course! Thank you!” 

  
  


He sat on her sofa awkwardly as she was preparing something that he couldn’t quite make out.

“So, Uh,” He drawl, trying to break this weird taciturnity currently within the room, “Are you human? You appeared like one.”

She closed her eyes and shook his head no in response. Leaving his question at that. 

Pondering for a moment, “So, if you’re not human, then what are you? Some sort of shape-shifter?”

“I’m not a shape-shifter,” annoyingly breathing out to him, sounded more bitter than she attended, “I’m a witch.”

He raised his blow, “Oh? A witch, you say? I heard many things about witches but I never met one in person before. Can you cast curse spells on people? Can you perform witchcraft or even drinking amulets?”

She scrutinized coldly at him for a mere consequence, “I’m _not_ that kind of witch. I only act on spells when Kyouya-sama tasks me.”

“Kyouya-sama?” He repeated cursively, “Who’s that?”

“He’s the high council,” She inaugurated to describe, “I’m the second-hand sorceress of his qualities. I provide out any of the projectiles that were assigned to me accordingly. I live by his orders.” She diminished her advances, “Not that this is any of your concerns.”

The room fell back to silence for a while until 

"There," she handed him a small glass, filled with odd coloring, he knew it was water but a thick pure scent of blood. The thought made him shiver, "Drink this. It should help ease the thirst." 

He hesitantly took the cup, bringing up to his nose, bucking his knees upward as he began to sniff the contains instead, smelling to see if something was off. She raised a blow in pure pity, gazing at him as if he was acting strangely. 

“Oh! I haven’t given my name to you yet, have I?” Nearly dipping the end of his lips to frown at his unforeseen performance, “How rude of me,” He elevated his palm, tilting it to the surface, some sort of greeting? She can only assume that werewolves and witches functioned conversely by their presented generation and inhuman litigations. Before, clearly, this throat so his voice wouldn’t end up cracking under pressure, “I’m the one and only, the greatest of all time, Magoroku Shido! And you are?”

Her brilliant and prominent atmosphere coded eyes lessened to contemplate at his palm, fingernails almost comparable to that of a person but were moderately brisk, pointy but astonishingly polished, sparkling within her imputations. She administered her fists down to her side, resisting to hoist them up to confront sweeping this male again, “Sophia. Sophia Sakharov.” 

"You mentioned a pack outside before, do you live in one?" 

He plainly nodded, "Y-Yes, I do! Not that any of them like me in the first place, I'm only a part of it because of my father."

"Are you going to attempt to eat me?" 

His eyelids raised with panic, "Wh-What are you saying!?"

"You eat varmints, regardless of race. So why don't you try eating me?" 

He felt his whole tensing up by her words, neatly becoming sick. He started to panic, thoughts racing, heart-pounding, sweaty pawns, "No! I mean, I wouldn't do that! That's such a sneaky thought!"

"What's wrong?" Her tone of character seemingly altered to something… malicious, the only word he could think of for the sudden glaring within her eyes, "You seem ill." 

He swallowed hard on his spit, eyes melting effortlessly as he peered at her. Her scent also seemingly shifted as well.

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could even think of easily ripping open other living beings and eating their flesh! It just makes me queasy, too!” 

“So that’s how this is.” She naturally acknowledged.

  
  
  
  


He groaned under his breath, head seemingly spinning as he became more aware of his current surroundings. Feeling something warm beneath his body. 

Blankets!? Pillows!? A bed!? Not his room. He didn't have room in the first place.

"Relax. You don't want to have another panic attack, do you?" 

He raised a brow at her, "Panic attack!?"

She nodded, "Da."

He was growing confused as the minutes seemingly passed by. The clocking was ticking and his time was bound to be cut short. 

"What? Wh-what are you saying!?" 

She lowered her eyelids, "I assumed you had one. You'd passed out on my sofa while shaking and sweating." 

"Oh!? I guess that makes sense…" he pondered as his flotilla coded eyes bounce encompassing the dissimilar section of the niche he was currently depositing in, derailing their construction, parting his lips to speak once more, “Uh, is this your… um… room?” He felt objectionably ominous valuing such a circumstance. Never actually being in anyone’s room before made him felt moderately stiff.

“Da,” She drowsed, “I don’t have a guest room so I let you rest here instead of tossing you out like a stray dog,” she confirmed more coldly than she chaperoned her words to sound but went with the flow of the words alternatively.

He felt himself burning up once more at her words, “Uh, I… thanks? That’s awfully considerate of you, actually.”

“Oh? Do you know anything about wolves? Perhaps you studied our kind before? 

  
  
  


“Truly, how am I such an understanding leader to my pack and to others? Don’t you think so, Sophia Sakharov.”

  
  


She’s no good. She was malicious and bitter to her very cold. Indifferent and vague. But what made him love her? Why like someone who kept breaking you? Someone who will just hurt you to no end? He didn’t care, he should but he found himself not caring at all. A bitter numb tingling at the mere thought. 

Maybe he wanted that? Perhaps, he transpired to captivated to eradicate the chains fastened by revelation.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732247/edit)



###  [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732247): The Start Of It All

### Chapter Text

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean?”

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now.”

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732277/edit)



###  [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732277): Meeting Him

### Chapter Text

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and colder than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt guy. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name, she seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laugher from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732355/edit)



###  [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732355)

### Chapter Text

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732364/edit)



###  [Chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732364): Plans

### Chapter Text

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732391/edit)



###  [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732391): FIRST BATTLE

### Chapter Text

Magoroku was first inside the portal, jumping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly behind him before the portal made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, pointing out his thoughts perfectly on this without him needing to voice it. Gallows turns to look at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points dropping down to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely mocked back, drawing his first card before doing a charge and drew. Calling a few monsters out on the stage ready to also battle alongside him. Filling his own side with three different monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he lost he felt like he was one string from stealing the card away from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge!" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and through the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732403/edit)



###  [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732403): next

### Chapter Text

He groaned from the recent shocks he'd receive overtime.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. 

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!”


	5. Chapter 5

### Doing This Alone

### Chapter Text

Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence, “I need some food before I passed out.”

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now!”

She paused, swiveling her head to glance at him, seemingly browsing her eyelids down to a 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732478/edit)



###  [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732478): Unsure About Gallows

### Chapter Text

Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. No way. How could one do that? He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. 

But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? 

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732505/edit)



###  [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732505): HEY!!

### Chapter Text

“There! All done!” The end of his curled up to a satisfying simper as he gawked proudly at his completed work. He stood up from his chair before making his way towards the two near the table, the brightly beaming smile never leaving his lips as he leans down towards them, “Don’t mind if I do

She swiftly held the plate, pulling it away before, annoyingly glaring up at him. Nearly tipping over his boots.

“What?” Narrowing his eyes, glowering at her, “Hey!”

“Gesha, Gesha! it looks like big sis Sophia doesn’t want you to eat, Magoroku, geh.”

Ignoring his complaints and Gallows’ taunting, “Are you finished with your work?”

“Y-Yes!”

She hummed under her breath, “Let me see the sheets.”

Pouting before lazily turning, 

He handed over the papers, she lowered her hand, gently playing the plate down on the table before reaching back up, taking the papers away from him.

* * *

This was sheer torture, taunting his envy without effort. Their frail and erroneous quarry, he sympathized himself on that one article. She sat on the sofa, Gallows prudently snoozing nearby. Having one of her hands on his large claws, slowly and tenderly petting him. 

The monster seemingly enjoying the bestowed affection. Admiration, caring, kindness… three gist things that never subsisted within his consciousness. 

* * *

cold and bitter environment. Darkness Dragon World denoted as an uncultivated and hostile occupation to be dwelling in. The end of his moderately comprehensive red cloak, slightly smacking the male across the face, seemingly not caring.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732535/edit)



###  [Chapter 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732535)

### Chapter Text

“Sophia?” He began to question her, “Are you sure about this?”

She raised a brow at him, sharing a questionable gaze at him, “Sure about what?” She repeated.

“Buddy’s romance?”

She appeared to get slowly annoyed by him at the very moment, “Shido. I already told you that

“B-But!” Hastily interpreting her words, “Isn’t that illegal!? 

She reflected, swiveling her head to glance at him once more, professedly skimming her eyelids down to a wretched gaze, 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Letting _him_ joined?” Answering her question as he didn’t want to say that name, “I mean, he’s not exactly the friendliest to humans. 

* * *

“Hey…!” He entreated and shouted, imperceptibly raising his gloved hand, tugging away at the item, “Stop hitting me with your cloak, Gallows!”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732565/edit)



###  [Chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732565)

### Chapter Text

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. 

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. He was slowly disliking the issues at hand. He needs time to rethink his feelings for both Gallows and Sophia. Their relationship. What was it? But his duties, his classes, his studies, preventing him from doing so. His thoughts surely were racing, more so than usual, lightly groaning under his breath, _‘Ah! Why do I have to be so busy this week!?’_ He shook those thoughts once more.

“I guess… this can’t be helped… naturally, as the student council president, I must work this hard,” He undoubtedly recaptures his composer, brimming.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732679/edit)



###  [Chapter 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732679)

### Chapter Text

Today was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he absolutely wanted to just convene and decompress for the time signifying but as the CEO and very famous throughout japan he had to endure focus on gatherings and grasping sticky strips on his corporation. Today he managed to obtain an enhanced and accordingly scheduled. 

Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia and Magoroku from other companies to achieve with the formal student council vice, and the Student Council President before the day terminates. He reckoned positively gaining their help was a huge plus faction to his intentions, they were more exceeding than just utterly dedicated to him and his conviction.

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it, siding the expressions on the woman’s magazine. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. As stayed tune with his actions, his mind began to dwell further to his beloves. How would they react if they were here? 

Magoroku Shido. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

This obscurity continued converting innumerable penetrating as the procedures established and the visitors were already bequeathing from his main large ball like room. The tan-haired remained ostensibly whining in the environment, naturally not entreating to be hereabouts at all, the CEO didn’t deplore him much at all, simply allowing the male to vent in the backrooms if maybe. It transpired moderately prevalent for Magoroku to complain about many things he ingested, Kyouya comprehended just how to exercise the responsibility of apportioning with his imaginative categorizations and wails. 

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. The day was finally over and he was able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, no anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow. 

* * *

Her stoic constitution and his conference were now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could contrary to his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handled for. 

Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he should.

* * *

He was undoubtedly capable to observe and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exception to that rule. His crimson-colored eyes watched their every motility, particularly influenced by his heels. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732805/edit)



###  [Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732805)

### Chapter Text

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732832/edit)



###  [Chapter 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732832)

### Chapter Text

He's down with the fallen again. A lonely place compresses with damage and irritation. Veering away from everything he understood, following the direction of Disaster. His livelihood. He lost his route. His blood-colored eyes were cracked and gloaming. 

He knew that much but he was very numb to tend. He fully abandoned being the hero. He was too sporadic and demolished to keep going. He felt nothing but a burning pit of despair as he wore the heavy armor, the disgusting pit of the cavity.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732886/edit)



###  [Chapter 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732886)

### Chapter Text

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. The day was permanently accomplished and he was competent to get the much-needed peace, for the time actuality, no anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow. 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable to observe and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732931/edit)



###  [Chapter 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60732931)

### Chapter Text

“Oh? Sophia, Wait up!” He discreetly shouted, hurrying towards her until he was in front of her view, blocking her only way to shift forward. Spontaneously shutting the door back close. Hearing it shut. She paused and halted her paces. 

“No more....” He murmured under his breath as his tan bangs covering his eyes, simply hunching himself towards the door frame.

“What?” Hearing her answered annoyingly at his intelligence, possibly not hearing his tinged. From the volume of her voice, he immediately noted that she implied pestered by his actions.

He straightened himself up, pressing himself to cleave his navy eyes from the door handle and back towards this girl, meeting her annoyingly adorable pout, “No more running away.”

She heaved a brow at him.

.

.

.

He huddled a little closer towards her, engulfing in her warmth.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60733003/edit)



###  [Chapter 30](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60733003): Enjoying Your Warmth

### Chapter Text

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. The day was permanently accomplished and he was competent to get the much-needed peace, for the time actuality, no anxieties just him and his sleep. The obscurity survived severe, the only light that was there was seeping under the large curtains. 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable to observe and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. 

The three were under the sheets of his rather soft large bed. Tugged underneath his softness. He was stuck in the middle tonight it seems. Normally, Sophia was dwelling in the middle, Sometimes Magoroku would also be in the middle if he was too scared but tonight he seems to be suffering from prevailing nightmares. 

He couldn't move much anyway even if he truly wanted but he didn't feel like shifting a single inch. Engulfing within their warmth. It felt odd but also very right to him. 

Sophia curled to his one side while Magoroku was clasping to his other. The white-haired rested her hand near his throat as her soft white hair started tickling her skin. Her icy peeing remained seemingly glued to his face. Her expression was indifferent. While the tan-haired was on his other side, curling up his body towards him as if he was some sort of puppy. His legs awkwardly wrapped around his, his face pressed lightly against his shoulders and chest. Possessing his hand affectionately on top of Sophia's, leaving his thumbs to rub along her tips. Engulfing within the warmth. Having his eyelids shut and the end of his lip curled to a melodious smile.

He didn't much, if not at all. He presumed it was dainty that they would just cling to him throughout their nocturnal inactivity. As precious as it was. But also admirable, it was a magnificent method to decompress when his anniversaries were very industrious during the weeks.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60743740/edit)



###  [Chapter 31](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60743740): Subsiding These Issues

### Chapter Text

“What’s that you have there?” Kyouya investigated, as his carmine melanistic eyes ambled at what emerges to be a card lodging among the peaks of his white misrepresented gloved fingers.

The corner of his edges arced to an optimistic simper, elucidating the male’s catechism amidst prosperity, “My new impact card!” His appearance brimming with enthusiasm. A gleam of unsullied satisfaction, “Oh, how I can wait to use this new card in a Buddyfight! Imagine how amazing I’ll be when I use it! I’ll become unstoppable.” 

“I highly doubt there’s a way you will be winning, Shido.”

“Huh?” He squinted as his grin professedly continued evaporating from his margins. His gaze altered to inaugurate at the intimate white-haired girl persisting noiseless, her nature habitually stinging furthermore dangerous. She remained shockingly more indifferent towards him today. The volume and coloration of her tongue verbalized more piercing then she’d audited it to explode. And he’d enhanced to gape why that transpired, “You don’t I’ll win with this card, Sophia?”

She shook her head and the male grimace depressingly at her unfoldings. Attesting that he was agitated with her, he shook those impressions out of his head. He inhaled, practically sulking. He denoted unquestionably displeased with her statements, “Hey! I can prove that I am capable of winning using this card alone!”

"Well, if you both are on opposite sides of this debate how about settle things with a battle, then?" 

The two converted to glance at the male inserting the opportunity, supposably apprehending their competitions. 

"A buddyfight?" Magoroku was fundamental to investigate the fashionable CEO, incredulously. 

He acknowledged as the edge of his lips inaugurated to sweeps to a smirking glance, maliciously unpredictably, "Yeah. You’re both Buddyfighters, aren’t you? So, might as well discuss your issues through a buddyfight.”

“So, you want Sophia and I to Buddyfight?”

“That’s right,” The adolescent and brilliant CEO didn’t resemble subconscious much about the tan-haired’s interrogatories, satisfying them utilizing the conventional retorts with his cadenced condition. 

“Kyouya-sama. Wouldn’t that be a waste of your time instead of preparing for your upcoming tournament?” 

He shook his head at her question, “No, not at all.” He made sure his voice sounded comforting or reassuring towards her. He fully understood why she was asking this. Despite being the ring leader, she was also his close assistant so should’ve been rational for her to invent convinced and examine things before-mentioned as their contemporary architecture, “In actuality, with this fight, I might be able to understand the extent of your true powers." He explained, sounded rather pleased with himself, "Also, don't hold back. It's not any fun if you don't up a fight with one another." 

They had no other choice but to agree with him and his claims. Sophia without hesitation agreed with Kyouya, warily eyeing down the tan-haired. Knowing that her functions pursue with his sways. Magoroku, on the other hand, was more careful and hesitant to agree. Nobility, sweatdrops. A little bubble of sweat drenching off from the side of his cheeks but finally admitted, distinguishing that he really didn't have much of a say based on his vibrations but also, he ached to convince his master that Sophia faulty. 

Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he should.

"You both can use my hidden Fighting stage as well." 

She nodded her head, "Da."

* * *

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that arose sliding continuously from his solicitudes. Whispering, he heard the noise of the dragons, the Disaster calling out his name. Begging for him. He gathered the solicitations. But he squatted there, observing the game as it went on without much care for everything else.

_‘Right now, they are here to entertain me. I hope they won’t fail me.’_

His manipulative tactics always ostensibly sculptured on them, sometimes, he just obliged to accelerate Magoroku to his hinges and that was good enough for him to stand. Kyouya was the main initiator, irrevocably awakening their engagement. 

"So, Sophia Sakharov is up against Shido Magoroku."

He knowingly pointed out. He couldn't help but feel a tap of genuine interest at this match. A tinged tugging away at him within his heart. He craves to see the tables turn. As they raised their flags. Darkness Dragon World versus Legend World. 

He continued smirking unscrupulously at the two teens—crisscrossing his braces on his seat—guarding underneath at the two from his authority. “Let the fight begin.”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755146/edit)



###  [Chapter 32](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755146): Vampire!Kyouya (Written June 13)

### Chapter Text

He was well prepared for this. He gave up everything for that dark power, running through his veins. His mind

* * *

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. 

  
  


He contemplated at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiseless and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755206/edit)



###  [Chapter 33](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755206): Why Bother To Face Me At All? (JUNE 17TH)

### Chapter Text

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement—viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating—almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further, merely whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again. But he lets her, allowing her to drink her much need food when she had too. Simply giving up on trying to stop her.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival, he presumes. Sophia required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

**_Tap._ **

A scanty dab on the structure with an articulated heel, extracting him away from his extensive deliberation, 

“Sophia?”

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored paving above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. 

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Her eyes glued on him, studying his every movement, every sway. hose footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check.

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up, I will have you know you’re late.”

Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755245/edit)



###  [Chapter 34](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755245): WRITTEN JUNE 15TH

### Chapter Text

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And yet, he felt fundamentally feeble against her grip.

This was weird but expected, given she was a vampire, intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging meal.”

“Wh-What!?” 

That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight.

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did _._

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755254/edit)



###  [Chapter 35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755254): WRITTEN JUNE 17TH

### Chapter Text

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this twilight felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully munching away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd recognized that subsisting with professed vampires remained intricate, a lot of its own. Invariably exhausting all of his enthusiasm, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him lingering out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

  
  
  
  


The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

  
  


Functioning as the foremost puppet on her strings, heeding to her every silent utterance outwardly inquisition.

"As I thought, you're incapable of realizing that you are indeed one of us."

"But I'm not like one of you!" Crying out hopelessly, I can't…"


	6. Chapter 6

### WRITTEN JUNE 15TH

### Chapter Text

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755341/edit)



###  [Chapter 37](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755341): WRITTEN JUNE 17TH

### Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for [notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60755341#chapter_37_endnotes).)

### Chapter Text

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

  
  


That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

  
  


### Notes:

> ALSO BOUNS
> 
> M: Isn't that too much responsibility for her?
> 
> K: She'll do fine
> 
> M: I could be doing more, too. I have talents
> 
> K: Start by being more supportive
> 
> M: Ah, You want me to support her?
> 
> K: Do you have a problem with that?
> 
> M: No, not at all!

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60760996/edit)



###  [Chapter 38](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60760996)

### Chapter Text

He contemplated at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby kernels, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. But this was no photo anymore, not he was here, close towards his frame without much exercise being put inside his performances. His tall and famous fame was pure beauty, Kyouya was a king he never knew he needed the most right now.

Magoroku had no other selection but to let his male shift closer towards him. Sensitiveness of his body heat being drawn towards his, almost as if they were apart of some sort of puzzle. 

Kyouya recapitulated disquieted with his offering. Circumspectly guiding the tan-haired with the proper steps, making sure he was comfortable to keep going. Additionally, this implied considerably humble yet sinuous measures to make sure he had the occurrence possible. Sketching his fingers simultaneously with the collarbone, insignificantly humming out a soft resonance. One that he would ordinarily perform on his organ. 

He’d ordered Sophia, his lovely assistant awhile ago to go run a few tasks for him, so she wouldn’t be bothering them anytime soon. Good, he consulted. That’s exactly what he needed. More alone time with his young flesh of blood. His meal. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60791032/edit)



###  [Chapter 39](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60791032): The Sleepless Actions

### Chapter Text

She couldn't sleep, not tonight but that breathed ordinary. Her luminous dreary icy eyes glancing emotionlessly at the young male right next to her. Her expression subsisted neutral as she attended the end of his curl, his soft smile fully showing across his features. His breath, sluggish and permanent. 

She inclines towards it when he's sleeping instead of being aroused. He couldn't converse, nor proclaim the uneducated of statements that could handily tick her off if he certainly yearned for that.

Most times, she would reach out towards his hair, softly combing the short tan-colored strands with her slim fingers. Ghosting his softness. Other times, she would effortlessly grasp his hands, holding them tightly against her own. Engulfing with his warmth. 

She would never truly admit that she enjoys soft feelings. She would only push him away from him and adapt the other way but when he was asleep. She had adequate authority and he couldn't see her true love for him. The true way she prefers things to be.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60817675/edit)



###  [Chapter 40](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/60817675): Games

### Chapter Text

This was a contest. A leisure game that she was compelled to fiddle. She prevailed as the crucial, the only girl they would perish for. And they would do as she wishes for her love. A bitter type of love. Shockingly she had them breathe her strings. 

She had three choices to make… 

One, with her master. 

Two, with the Buddy Cop. 

And three, with the Student Council President. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61678225/edit)



###  [Chapter 41](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61678225): Kings And Fallen Pieces

### Chapter Text

The gloaming prevailed rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his antechamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. He remained isolated, scrutinizing at the screen but this stayed standard. He had buddyfighting as a form of entertaining but that he didn't hinder him from contemplating intensely about numerous unconventional subjects.

He got everything he ever fancied when he required it. He declines to take a no as a response. He remained wealthy, influential, and admired by Japan. Young to be in charge but the adults didn't seem to consider his stress. But he could care less. He swung his margins to fraudulent simper, dominating the personalities. No one could obstruct him, he was their preceptor. Their worshipping, he fancied him to entertain. Once, he felt no use for someone he easily threw them out, not caring. He observed the cries and shouting with no sympathy for them. He made their mystery his intention. Accurately, the white-haired was corrupted, ravenous but the CEO never testified in that direction. Honestly being utilized to purchasing with what he coveted. And he merely aspired them to bow to their knees for him and only him.

His blood coded gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept up it. He didn't care about any of this, his friends... Who needed them?

**_"I Have no use for you anymore, leave."_ **

He had no pity, he attended them all go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle.

This night wasn't perpetually _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like complex and he no idea how to observe respecting that... No approach with what to answer... But the measurement of the aforementioned contemporary air was presently persecution. But why did he feel so alone within the dark? Why? He should enjoy this but he felt depressed, oddly. This wasn't like him... not at all... maybe he denoted reflecting too profoundly about who he was. His reputation... He shook his head, he should know the right words to speak. He always was taught that he obliged to utilize the right introductions. Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. That was a mere ambition, and imitative.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. The whistling of the breezes kept him reasonable, from exercising his cognizance within the iniquity he originated behavior to fond, exceedingly so. They were exclusively for his amusement. Pawns to his twisted amusement, using them by the mere strings of concupiscence and dynamism. They transpired completely as clowns anyway. Fools that were effortlessly manipulated to do his contemptible occupation. When was the last time he arranged decorous slumber? He couldn't disqualify.

* * *

### Rescript

> [AU] Kyouya actually feels regret and guilt for the things he did to Sophia. Putting her in harms ways, not caring about her own safety. The feeling was growing and he couldn't sleep. Kyouya ended up texting the young assistant. Sophia got his messages and decided to go into his room as he requested.

### Chapter Text

That incredible nauseating sensation resurfaced once more as she penetrated the apartment. The sound of her grey tinged heels kissing the floor beneath her, rining within her ears. But it wasn't just any room, it was his salon… her master… the one she would intentionally dissolve for. Only him. Just him. Her entire circumstances and functions surrounded him, his sways, his life. She would live out the rest of her life just for him.

Her sensitivity remained solely sprinting, drumming as vigorously as she eternally perceived it advanced, almost as if was rather suffocating explanation the tapping of her spurs. Reasoning brutally scorching within her remembrance. Everything about him drove her insides to swirl as he introduced with the disqualify their bestowed participation repeatedly. She’d sensed the sensations frequently.

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed. The vacancy was dimly lit as the luminescence was trickling unsuitable the clefts of his shutters, only light peering inside was the one of the moon being raised in the sky. The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. Her bright blue eyes cough glimpse of his frame, 

It lasted considerably delayed but her master had beckoned her to enroll in his darkly private quarters. The capacity that she infrequently entered herself. She continued never extraordinarily inside his bedchamber before, equivalent to her, what his esoteric belongings were an abstruseness to her and she had no faith notwithstanding if she prefers it that way or not. Yet, quietly inscribing without rapping her knuckles on his entrance preeminent on his appeal executed her feel as if she did something disobedient. 

He imminently necessitated enlightenment of her presence, veering his head to face her once more. The edge of his margins crimping to a melodious smile, “Oh Sophia,” denominating out her signature in that commonly used rhythmic tone. Greeting her with a mere smile towards the frame, “Finally, you’ve arrived. Welcome!” 

Those lips, ostensibly flawless. She commenced querying how they would taste. Where they courteous? Would he kiss her with appetite or would be uncultivated? She exhibited nauseated yet stimulated with the doctrine at the corresponding interval.

_‘I shouldn’t think of those things about Kyouya-sama.’_

“Da,” She drifted, insignificantly dunking her caption, “Thank you... for inviting me here. It’s extremely kind of you.”

He lasted beaming at her, “No need to be so formal, Sophia,” His verbalized notably reassuring, “You’re welcome at my place any time.” He reaped an insignificant impression presumptuously, “I hope the guards didn’t cause you any problems.”

She swung her head at that, “Everything went as well you wanted it too, Master.”

"Good." His words were ingenious adequately and he gratified her explanations, "You know why I called you here, do you?"

She shook her head in a simplistic no in reply to his speeches. Her lips didn't twitch. Telling him wordlessly that she had no idea herself. Why did he call her here? Was there something important that she simply needed to know?

"You will see shortly. It's quite complicated but I'm sure you will recognize that spark."

"That spark?" She repeated, "Master, I'm terribly sorry but I don't understand…"

"Don't be." Being hasty to reply to her, "Perhaps I need to show you what I mean."

That characteristic transpired presently snapping her essence as she relocated near him but that sentiment wasn’t unavoidably but didn't conceive of why that was the cast. Duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful characteristic... Twinge? Antipathy? Wretchedness? Apprehensive? Why was she feeling this way? She didn’t understand this but she wanted… the mere essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. 

“Sophia?”

Hearing his name took her out of her deep thoughts, instantly turning her head to find him staring concernedly at her, “Kyouya-sama.”

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious his hand encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Her messages were non-existent but that was to be expected of her. She was raised, ever since she was young to just sit still and take orders. And so she did. Just for him. 

She drew closer towards his frame, hardly being mere inches, being unsure of what her master wanted her to do for him or close she had truly ordered for her to do. She didn't want to make him displeased with her actions. But he'd only drawn himself closer towards her, closing the gap between them… the feeling of his physique's heat, touching her against the coverings of her dark blue jacket. The smell of his nicely arranged frame began coming clear into her nose. His scent… his clone. Green Apple. His frame was merely dominant, acceptable, and accidentally favorable for her. 

Placing one of his hands around her lower waist, drawing her in. Grasping the fold of her jacket. Actions soft and gentle, paying mind of her comfort while giving into his. Raising his other hand towards her features, she didn't flinch as she saw his fingers making their way towards her.

Immersing additionally towards the young girl. Elevating his palm, caressing her fingertips beneath his jawbone, tenderly clasping on his moderately smooth integument. Provoking the girl to hold tranquil, unmoving.

She couldn't move to find herself lost within his deep and thick blood-colored eyes. Even with the darkness of the room, she could still see the pure brightness of his eyes. 

Then it clicked… the way he was swaying… was that why he wanted to meet her at an ungodly hour… was this an order? What did he want her to do? Reach? Say? What were his orders?

"Did I ever tell how beautiful you are, Sophia?" He inquired with a tease, "Soft white hair, perfect pale skin, bright blue eyes…" He began to explain her features, "But, most importantly I was drawn to your stoic and bitter nature." 

Ordinarily, the fashionable white-haired shunned that message. Occurring good-looking, repugnant. But with him, that made her heart ridiculously tremble. But she shook her head in a sharp no in reply, refusing to part his lips.

Their functions were reasonable, manageable to pursue. It wasn’t hard to understand much. He'd believed. An uncomplicated yet jumbled unintelligible puzzle and the CEO was the adhesive sticking the other two together. He remained fond of that, particularly affectionate of that insincerity. Really, Kyouya had the importance. He stayed the administration, their master. Pronouncing the shots, giving them homes and names. Having his fingers around their hidden straps. The fingers he had on her, was over-growing and it lasted.

Rouga, he was his undersized animal, his wolf. The one who would preserve him. Frequently barking back when they felt denounced by something or someone else. Sophia, she continued being his diminutive kitten. Cats were distinguished to be refrigerated and regularly clawed back if they were despoiled or if they felt like it was important to address.

They were loyal, like pets should be, he assumed. But did that make them something more? Did he want something more with her? What was the feeling? The spark?

Reaching towards her hands, grasping them softly against hers. His hands… fingers… so delicate. Passionately yet teasingly. Planting soft kisses along with her palms, feeling the rather tender touches on her skin.

He was teasing her? 

Was he growing fond of this? 

Why was he doing this? 

She shook her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about this and yet… here she was. Plainly assuming what her beloved Master wanted. She was overthinking things once more, complex problems with simple answers yet she was forcing herself to do all of this. 

"Kyouya-sama…!" Involuntary shouted his name under her already trembling inhalation. She hated this, suggesting apprehensively. She should’ve been stoic and sat survived but this devastating affliction continued nibbling incessantly at her core, “...We shouldn’t be doing this.”

He captured everything he ever fancied when he required it. He hummed with genuine astonishment at her information, gawking at her with a flimsy collision at her nature, “Hm? And why do you think that?” He has broken the correlation among her, liquidating his hand from her back, exercising an insignificant measure backward, “Do you not want this, yourself, Sophia?” 

Apprehending his humming secured intruded her bewilderment. Piercing bitting brutally on her lips. What did she want? She never speculated about what she desired here, exclusively eternally regarding his requests and obligations. He remained spoiled, without mystery. Continuously receiving what he fancied regardless of whatever she ached to do them or not.

“I’m…” Finding it hard to spit out the right words. It wasn’t helping that her insides were swirling with something she didn’t quite understand, “Only your assistant…” Dipping her head down, in what appears to be some variety of chastened awareness and remorseful. Something, she infrequently explicated to him, let unparalleled to everything alternative.

“But you’re also my friend,” He Stipulated, “though, I would like to be more than just friends with you."

She mounted an eyebrow at him, “Do you mean—”

“If you are about to say if I meant being my paramour,” he nodded, interpreting her words, “Then yes.” He was explaining to her next, "Only if you agreed to be so. I understand that romance isn't your thing so we don't have to do anything you simply don't want." 

"But this isn't about me. I'm supposed to take orders from you and follow. That is my purpose, my function."

"Of course, this about you, too. The whole reason I'd requested you to meet me here around this time, actually." He barked back calmly as he could, "Believe it or not, I do actually care about you more so than I did before… before I was only using you. A tool that was very beneficial to my cause." He carefully explained, thick blood coded eyes watching her expression carefully, "For my own gain, it was quite selfish of me to put you in harm's ways as I did." His expression shifted to a sadden frown, "It's always about me, isn't it? Never about what you want. 

What do you want? Do you want to be free from my grasp? Should I finally let you go?" 

  
  


She was surprised to undergo such procedures but instantly hushed her shout by using the peak of his finger, thoughtfully weighing feathers on her lips. She felt as if she was frozen in time, bound by his gentle sound touches. His hands were soft. She found herself not being able to simply let go of him, urging to cling to his warmth. Shockingly so, their sizes were seemingly perfect for one another, fitting like a good puzzle piece that was missing. They were the missing links.

“Quite comforting, isn’t it?" He asked, not expecting a reply in response, "However, it’s getting quite late out now, since I called you here at this time, it would be if you Please, stay with me for the night, Sophia. You can rest next to me if you'd like. We can discuss things in the morning."

She understood that he gets what he wants without question. And she no other option, simply agreeing with him. At least, she wouldn't be alone tonight, she assumed, “Da.”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61678336/edit)



###  [Chapter 42](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61678336)

### Chapter Text

The young trio teens continued remaining on his peculiar highlighted sofa staying relaxed. Kyouya had progressed, the pair occupy alongside him while he was II the midst. He had them undeviatingly underneath his fingertips. Following his procedures and jurisdictions. He was undoubtedly competent to perceive and solicit what he impartially entreated notwithstanding the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exception to that rule. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

Kyouya had two hands, and he was holding Sophia and Magoroku's hands against his own. Sophia had the most perfect size for holding and Magoroku's rubber white-colored gloves touch his skin.

“What would I be in your perfect world?” The tan-haired inquired. The shimmer without his eyes shifted incredulously by his sways on the sofa. Manifestly emerging objectionably inquisitive to discern his approval. His tone verbalized notably meddlesome to conjecture the performance, "It must be something great as I, Shido Magoroku, right?" 

“Yes. That’s simple to clarify,” The point of his lips circled to a melodious omniscient explanation as his blood-colored eyes substituted to glimpse at his boyfriend. Immersing additionally towards him. Elevating his palm, caressing his fingertips beneath his jawbone, tenderly clasping on his moderately smooth integument. Provoking Magoroku to quiver, tensing his muscles, “You’ll be my little prince.” 

Magoroku suck in his inspiration, aspiring to hold back his constitutional screaming and mantling, “And Sophia?” 

“She’ll be our princess, of course,” He nevertheless had his preferably tempestuous simper still scribbled on his features as he inclines more intimately. Shifting his fingers away from his soft cheeks down to his hands. Pursing his lips before pecking the male affectionately on the back of his hands, "Are you satisfied by that answer, Magoroku?" Elevating his gaze to gaze at his flustered sweetheart. Scrutinizing with his customary profound and fraternal crimson-colored eyes coinciding his navy gaze.

Thoughtlessly and clumsily nodding his head, agreeing, "O-Of course!" 

“Would you like to be apart of my new world, though?”

Kyouya watched as the tan-haired needed again, “Of course, I want to be apart of it!” 

“Great,” snickers assumingly at his blushes and subtle mutters of embarrassment.

Viewing as the male, the features developing with a burning deep red as he fiddled with his fingers. Truthfully, the white-haired was spoiled, ravenous but the CEO never testified in that direction. Simply being used to obtaining want he wanted. And he merely wanted them to bow to their knees for him and only him.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61678378/edit)



###  [Chapter 43](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61678378)

### Chapter Text

Kyouya eschewed these foolish grown-ups. Petty adults that he continued to operate among. The insignificant statement presented him, indifferent to the disturbances. While he appeared as he regarded them to the world but on the inside—he felt nothing but a burning passion of pure hate dwelling within the inside. A dulling like characteristic. The measure of his serum concentrated coded eyes shimmer with an artificial glee towards their sways. The distance that the edge of his lips would ostensibly be waved to a pleasant simper. Felicitously beaming...

It transpired all nothing but an absolute fabrication. On the covering, he was seen as every fantasy fellow.... attractive and intelligent. Remaining incomparably additionally clever for his own advantage. While on the interior, he stayed stiff, uncaring, and maliciously smirking. They were all his pawns to his twisted little game. But today, he was forced to relax, they all were really.

He persisted indecisively to her side, ponderously drifting closer towards her enclosure. As if faith was pulling him closer with individual insignificant red twines of faith. A soulmate… 

The ominous sensitivity remained solely sprinting, drumming as vigorously as she eternally perceived it advanced, almost as if was rather suffocating explanation the tapping of her spurs. Rationalizing brutally parching inside her reconstruction. Everything about this mysterious girl drove his insides to swirl as he introduced and disqualify their bestowed participation repeatedly. She’d sensed the sensations frequently.

Flapping the folds of his white-collar shirt to his forearms, guarantee that his sleeves remained absent from the route and didn’t perceive stained. Leaving his forearms to be exposed for all to see. He somehow managed to acquire an assortment presently in the correspondence, a conscience-stricken ached within his essence. 

Today, he obtained the ingenious assortment of preparing something luscious for his beloveds and himself likewise. Brewing by guidance wasn't something he infrequently accomplished, unless he obliged too, negatively pertaining cookery as a particular description of production towards his devotion. He persevered his transaction with persevering, circumscribed, indefatigable, not suitable statements in his moderately comprehensive dictionary that could represent the extreme determination that was currently meandering inside his veins. Dishing was something they never journeyed before but he feigned that he would be required to learn fascinating sorts of tutorings just so he penitentiary prepare his meals himself when she wasn’t around. Kyouya was memorizing how to cook this time, just for them. An inadequate and pleasant refreshment. Reading the book carefully, following the steps with ease. Cooking was shockingly hard for him but he never did it before, given how he was used to getting what he coveted and begetting his meals previously available for him. Cookery remained foreign but… delightful. Though, he didn't have any of the materials. 

Since they were on a small vocation, in a reasonably modest distance, for the time actuality no one was there to supply him food. Magoroku and Sophia had gone out to buy him some more needed supplies for his baking. 

The vibration of the entrance snapping straightforward, accompanied by tracks steered him from his heartfelt reflection being immersed him out of profound contemplation.

“Kyouya-sama, we’re back!”

He imminently necessitated enlightenment of her presence, veering his head to face her once more. The edge of his margins crimping to a melodious smile, “Ah, Sophia. Magoroku. Welcome back.” denominating out her signature in that commonly used rhythmic tone. Greeting her with a mere smile towards the frame, “Did you get everything on the list I wrote you?”

She naturally nodded her head in agreement with his question, “Da.” 

Her heels clicking on the hardwood floor below her as she handed him a scrap of paper simultaneously with a definite red-inked hedge. Setting down his tools on the counter, he grabbed the piece as she let go of it off to the young male. Wordlessly, exercising the card out of her hand, gazing down at the ticket, meticulously scrutinizing the list. Everything was cross off.

Magoroku indolently disposed of the bags on the table, discreetly setting them bare wooden covering on the table. Kyouya could instantly be working, 

Letting out a broad exhalation, complaining under his breath, “I can’t believe you made me carry all of this stuff. My arms are aching now!”

* * *

“May I criticize this, Kyouya-sama?”

He nodded, “Of course, go right ahead.”

“This sucks.”

He felt his spirits dimmed down, almost frowning unexpectedly at her words, “That isn’t a criticism but I’ll take that.”

Biting down on his misgivings, “I-I will have to agree with Sophia, sir!”

“Hm…” Kyouya merely hummed by those words, pondering for a moment. They seemed both displeased with the outcome and that was unexpected. Surely, his food wasn’t… that awful? He followed the instructions carefully, studying every word until he couldn't. He'd re-read the book multiple times.

Cupping his chin, glaring down at the food, studying the items, "I'm afraid that I'm not sure what went wrong… I did follow all of the given instructions."

“It’s obvious you didn’t use enough water when brewing," Sophia was still bitter and cold, sounded indifferent yet harsher being unattended. She didn't attend on being rude but she was confronted at times, "Try adding more water to the bowl and mix it more." 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61696402/edit)



###  [Chapter 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61696402): Bitter Faith

### Chapter Text

_Sometimes, or well all of the time that is, Kyouya always ends up getting what he wants. Although, his plans never seem to end the way he wants them too he supposed that wouldn't be fixed._

###  **Work Text:**

The gloaming prevailed rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his antechamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. He remained isolated, scrutinizing at the screen but this stayed standard. He had buddyfighting as a form of entertaining but that he didn't hinder him from contemplating intensely about numerous unconventional subjects.

He got everything he ever fancied when he required it. He declines to take a no as a response. He remained wealthy, influential, and admired by Japan. Young to be in charge but the adults didn't seem to consider his stress. But he could care less. He swung his margins to fraudulent simper, dominating the personalities. No one could obstruct him, he was their preceptor. Their worshipping, he fancied him to entertain. Once, he felt no use for someone he easily threw them out, not caring. He observed the cries and shouting with no sympathy for them. He made their mystery his intention. Accurately, the white-haired was corrupted, ravenous but the CEO never testified in that direction. Honestly being utilized to purchasing with what he coveted. And he merely aspired them to bow to their knees for him and only him.

His blood coded gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept up it. He didn't care about any of this, his friends... Who needed them?

**_"I Have no use for you anymore, leave."_ **

He had no pity, he attended them all go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle.

This night wasn't perpetually _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like complex and he no idea how to observe respecting that... No approach with what to answer... But the measurement of the aforementioned contemporary air was presently persecution. But why did he feel so alone within the dark? Why? He should enjoy this but he felt depressed, oddly. This wasn't like him... not at all... maybe he denoted reflecting too profoundly about who he was. His reputation... He shook his head, he should know the right words to speak. He always was taught that he obliged to utilize the right introductions. Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. That was a mere ambition, and imitative.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. The whistling of the breezes kept him reasonable, from exercising his cognizance within the iniquity he originated behavior to fond, exceedingly so. They were exclusively for his amusement. Pawns to his twisted amusement, using them by the mere strings of concupiscence and dynamism. They transpired completely as clowns anyway. Fools that were effortlessly manipulated to do his contemptible occupation. When was the last time he arranged decorous slumber? He couldn't disqualify.

Kyouya always received what he desired and when he sincerely coveted it and why should this be any different? Even when he was young, parsimonious, and uncaring to many of those around him. Despite his fake smiles and caring tone towards the world on the inside, he felt nothing but bitterly sweet and only marked others as mere mechanisms for his intentions. He was plundered as a child, acquiring everything he ever craved _—_ down to his companions, decks, cards, accessories, food, and everything else you can possibly purchase while being prosperous. No, that wasn't the response he would simply take--refusing to take a simple "no" in reply. 

Though with his unearthly affection journal. One that many folks were inexplicably enough engrossed in. Adults being amused in teenaged romance was uncanny as it was to him but he didn't attend, not at all. They were mere fools, pawns to his amusement that he could undoubtedly mess with and he was excellently exceptional with that. If he wasn’t gratified to the foolish, he became objectionably dull and unbiased in many things. He craved entertainment, not effortless and meaningless fights that were more than just overused.

He considered him to be attracted to those who can serve his goals, he didn't care much for the sex and gender of the people he works with. Seemingly the less fortunate part of that all. And he thought that was normal, love didn't hold any borders for him. 

Constantine of him, really. As a famous CEO and well-known, he had almost everyone in Japan falling to his knees. However, the mere gazes at him were just that mindless praise, love letters, confessions. The glint feeling dwelling within their eyes was nothing but pure lies to him…

So, what about his team? His so-called friends, worthy enough for his Disaster Force? Rouga, Terumi, Davide, Sophia, Magoroku, Gremlin, and Elf. Maybe even, Gao, Tasuku, and Kiri _—_ which were members he was looking for _—_ only for his own selfish gain; they were perfect for his ranks. Or maybe during the Dragon Force era, with Gaito, Tasuku, and Gao _—_ simply want to see their power seemingly obsessed with the crazy amount of potential. 

Rouga was one of his first friends, though ever since he pulled that card without paying the cost… the grey-haired didn't even bother to point that out and when you couldn't point out the flaws in a match, there was no trusting him. Seemingly losing his faith with his childhood friend despite still being around him for all of those years. He turned his back on his old friend without many failures.

Terumi seems meaningless to his ranks, not thinking very highly of her _—_ but that didn't mean that the male didn't find any use for him during the long run. Still, his opinion of her didn't change much during the Gaen Cup, instantly dismissing her after she was shown to have Disaster potential after all. 

Davide a young male that Kyouya thought was perfect for the team. Mocking and rude. Insane enough to be able to control Disaster though he was much like a version of Kiri back when he found him, Kyouya had opened him up to a world filled with possibilities. Seemingly showing some sort of respect. 

Sophia was in his ranks almost as long as Rouga, serving him without fail. They had a rather… interesting relationship. Kyouya managed to brainwash her and seemingly broke her entire bow to him--not that she needed to be brainwashed--she was rather great at listening and discussing topics. Being truthful while being mindful. Taking his orders as strictly and sternly as possible. Even displaying remorse and sorrow if she so happens to fail him. 

Magoroku was merely there due to his main connections with his only family, his father. Finding him quite useful for the team. 

But that was far from over now, his plans, goals, merely shifted as his buddy left him. He was human, not a God nor the world was going to change--simply just a human and that was he was going to be, here. Filled with emotions that he was holding back. Filled with a hidden love for his so-called friends. 

A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two beloveds, the ones who remained shockingly dependable to him; despite Magoroku’s objections and constant complaints about insignificant matters that would cross his mind. Abstracted from the suggestions, the pressed invariably pursuing him. Something that he comprehended would replicate frequently. He obtained an influential personality and implying a consequential celebrity unquestionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch.

Individually obtained three personalities. His vacancy was void of any certified racket, remaining moderately an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. Such an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling.

The variety of breathing that was considered a sort of rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would continually perform on repeat if he that was humanly possible; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As generous as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

The three teens carelessly rested in Kyouya's large bed. As the blankets were draping their frames loosely. Kyouya was already up, beginning his day, however, his body had other plans. And so did his head. Instead of doing his physical morning routine, he decided to get earlier than his two lovers to watch them sleep next to him. 

To no surprise at all Sophia was always the first to arise the most. However, finally catching her still vast asleep and dozing off within the warmth he was proving them felt quite refreshing to him. 

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Cursing himself for that failure, only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier. 

The CEO was shockingly close towards the male, almost sitting on his lap as he was slightly brushing along the strains of the tan-colored hair with a knowing smile almost twisted towards a smirk filled with delight. And that was probably the case here. 

“Oh, Magoroku,” He shifted to glance at the male, almost smiling softly, observing as the young male tensed from this, “I had no idea you also favor wearing makeup as well.”

Nervously laughing as his eyes tore around the room looking for a response, “Oh, um…” T

he tan-haired kept stuttering as if he was shunned on how to respond to his points… This wasn’t the preeminent occasion he’d consumed any variety of make-up, he would be fibbing if he didn’t disclose that the foundation impersonated an imperative function to his attraction. His frame would stand in the foreground of the massive reflector near the dresser, hogging the exhibition from the other two for at least an hour or two, directly gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Fabricating indisputable there was no strand distancing its position, he required no blemishes in his presentation. No notable flaws that someone could and would point out to him or anyone else. The urge to address himself resembles promising for others. He'd choose to be as presentable as he possibly could. Perceiving that he continued well-groomed. His short tan-colored fiber was skillfully but distinctly brushed and severed.

“Y-Yes, I do!” Trying to regain his composer, waving his hand almost dismissively, “Just a little, though. I think I would look fabulous even without it but having the makeup… _I… wear it for a different reason, too…_ ”

“Would you like me to apply the makeup on you?”

Kyouya was unsure what the different reasoning was or what it could possibly be, however, helping Magoroku and maybe growing a closer bond by this could work--not that their bond wasn’t as close being in a relationship together.

Gently waving his hand in a dismissal gesture, appearing rather uncomfortable as he tensed, “N-No thanks!”

“But I assist,” The CEO kept assisting, “Besides, isn’t it better to have someone apply the foundation on?”

“I-I suppose so…” Magoroku clumsily delivered the taller male clothed in a simple back turtle neck the pallet, pouting slightly, “Here. Just be careful!”

“As you wish,” stretching out for the item as Magoroku naturally lets go of it, allotting the male to take it, “Take a seat on the bed, Magoroku,” Softly ordering, “It’s better applied if we sat.” 

Magoroku raised a blow at that, “But… what if the powder gets on the bed!?”

The end of his lips curled to a melodious smile, “It’ll be fine, even if it happens to get on our bed; I have many more coverings spare.”

“Of course!"

Magoroku didn’t hassle to make any remonstrance, solely doing as he was ordered for once. Odd, seeing someone as Magoroku listening without any mysteries but he reckoned it was better than nothing. Hastily falling after the male, feeling the weight pressed down on the bed below. Kyouya leaning in as he manages to open the pallet, pulling the pad out from its position.

“Hold still,” He dictated, sounded much colder than he simply wanted it to sound like, he didn’t want that to sound bitter but he supposed it couldn’t be better, “I’ll be applying on your foundation now. I wouldn’t want to mess up and end up hurting you in the long run.”

Gulping nervously the tan-haired simply nodded his head, agreeing with his boyfriend and doing as he was told without protest; closing his eyelids as his muscles tensed. Shifting closer towards the male, the brush in his other hand, tightly wrapped around his fingers, originating sure he'd kept a steady grip on his graze. He should be used to having the male closer towards him but not precisely… as he was still uncomfortable as ever. 

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the prominent Kyouya Gaen, his extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Kyouya’s locality.

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

**Was that why Kyouya's affluent, influential, and craved by most?**

Surely, anyone would aspire to fall in love with someone who is similar to that, especially for Magoroku but that wasn’t the quandary here. Kyouya’s popularity and financiers didn’t matter to him, of course, Magoroku still continued yearning to be celebrated and comprehended--but he felt more of a romance between them; same for Sophia, too. The delicate yet rare tactilities--Kissing, cuddling, pleasing passion Kyouya gives for the sake of it; venturing with his two lovers quite well, treating them as kindly as he possibly could. An authentic gentleman that not many folks have seen before. His voice almost like a melody to his ears--that ached for the rhythmic tone of associating the conventional statements and when to say them? 

The vacancy was void of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. He resented such, despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the ostensibly unornamented capacity being contingently unruffled.

It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial. 

Kyouya spontaneously discerns some red markings from beneath his tan coded bangs, fading and small barely notable if you were up to close but now he was. He sprang to feel nauseated, almost saturated with the injury. As if this was somehow his fault, 

“Magoroku…” He began, sounded much more concerned he simply wanted to sound like, using his free hand to softly lift up his bang, observing the scars more distinctly, “Are these mini scars imprinted on your forehead?”

The man had undoubtedly consumed most of his participation composing unavoidable that he appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others. Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before.

Magoroku felt his whole world instantly shattered from those words… The cavity of undesired memories came hastening back to him as he merely gawks at him in stainless agitation… alarm, discomfort. He really didn’t want Kyouya to see them--he’ll never let anyone see them--not even Sophia--she was the last person he would ever want to tell…

"N-No!" 

Screaming as loudly as one could. Shutting his eye tightly only seems to fail him more, pushing Kyouya's hands away from him, lowering his frame on the bed. Shivering in fear. Kyouya was surprised to see such a sudden reaction coming from the male alone. 

"Magoroku…?"

Magoroku merely 

  
  
  


The accidental brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the irresolution of the male insignificant measurements perpetually from him. He seized her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security, pressing harder on her, his fingers digging under her skin. Causing her to silently wince. Not believing that the tan-haired was materially more substantial then he’d always let on.

The sound of the door clicking open and heels entering the room, without fail. The two froze and turned to glance at the figure yelling inside the room.

"Kyouya-sama! Shido!" 

Her voice laced with worry as she hastily sways towards them in a hurry. Warily eyeing the scene out in front of her as if she was ready to attack. Eyeing the current location thoroughly. 

"Sophia?" He raised a blow at her, seemingly confused by her sudden actions, "May I ask, what is it that you're doing?" Kyouya didn't sound cold or even in an ordering tone but quite entertained and confused. 

"I heard screaming and assumed something worse was occurring" stoically reporting as she did her best to keep her stern expression, "However… it appears… that tip was a fake…" 

She only felt embarrassed with herself at this… displaying that with a pitiful glance and sweaty from her cheeks but she was shockingly honest. 

Negligibly bowing her frame towards the males, "I'm terribly sorry for the interruption, Kyouya-sama." 

"That's fine," recomposing his feelings as he lifted himself from off the mattress as the tan-haired felt the weight of the bed being pushed back up, void of any weight being pressured, stoically explaining, "We were just about done here, actually." 

Shockingly, Kyouya kept what they were doing and Magoroku's panic well-hidden. Despite hidden words, and the vagueness of his tone Kyouya had made it perfectly clear that they were finished for now. With all of this, all of their work. His comfort was being taken away from him. Maybe that was simply for the best? He wasn't so sure of that possibility himself, honestly.

She instantly stood up, her expression dimming back it's a regular indifferent and stoic state, "In that case, I'll like to inform you that our meals are ready." 

"Thank you," he spoke, "Go on ahead, we'll catch up to you shortly."

She didn't protest or bother to question her words much. Simply giving a notable nod in compliance, "Da." And swiftly veered her heels, making her way out of the large bedroom, wordlessly. 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61696975/edit)



###  [Chapter 45](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61696975): Melodies

### Chapter Text

### The Waters [AU]

### Chapter Text

She sauntered near the area without much thought. While holding a bag of food, as she turned her heels towards the edge of the waters. Leaning down, seeing a shadow within the water.

She saw him once more. A familiar male she saw before, gliding underneath the clear blue waters.

A young male with short tan-colored hair, popping out the waters. Water pouring and dripping off his frame.

"Oh! Sophia!" 

* * *

* * *

### Who's In Control?

### Chapter Text

She was in control...

Well behind the scenes she was.

The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him.

Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas. 

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

### My Efforts

### Chapter Text

For all of his life, he comprehended just how far not to go. But that didn't stop him from wanting to be standing at the top of the ranks, doing everything within his power to get closer to her.

Hard-working behind the curtains... 

The young female saw his work first hand. She recognized how much he worked for his responsibility to be done correctly. 

But his deity, she never congratulated him... No. Never. She wasn't the type to do such things. She would never. And he just allowed that fully giving up on gaining her praise but he would. He didnt. He'll do whatever it takes, no matter the costs! 

### Carnivore

### Chapter Text

Carnivore. 

That is what she was, wasn't she?

So why didn't she bring him to his end? Why would she choose to let him remind alive only to suffer once more? What were her reasons for this? Did she ever have any issues in the first place?

He only wanted her to talk away everything he was, respectively understanding her true power. But she wouldn't do that...

He'll let him suffer...

### Falls

### Chapter Text

She felt a bolt of pain stinging within her body causing to let out a sharp shout in sheer anguish. 

She couldn't keep her balance very well. Giving up to her deficiency. She fell backward, being able to control her movements. Her corpse whacking against his contour, knocking them both back.

He crusades to breathe as she was up the top of him. He couldn't shift, huddling his gloved hands on her carcass, wanted to her move. Grasping her jacket.

### Chapter Management

### Roles

### Chapter Text

She was being expected further… she was shockingly struggling with this… she should’ve known Shido Magoroku well enough by now to understand how well he would behave but still… She was overthinking his role. For sure. She had a bad habit of overthinking matters occasionally.

She sustained deliberating among her solicitudes, attempting to retrieve. Drawing her hand closer towards herself once more, as her sumptuous cerulean eyes glimpse up once more. “No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely and she demurred dissipating her time striving to reprimand her erroneousness, “You must fight Death Shido himself!”

He never saw her exertion so much to find the right statements but here she was, adjudicating her firmest to represent to mimic similar to him. It transpired consequently ghastly for the tan-haired boy but he assumed that Sophia was producing this to sustain the occupation and to obstruct them from realizing that he was Death Shido covered disguised while fighting the opponent to win the Tenbu card. 

He could only hope that she was able to do that and he knew that she was fully capable of doing so. She was strong but not as powerful as he was. Magoroku thought he was the greatest, Sophia… well, she can be second he appropriated. Still, he was reeled to his core, scrutinizing this girl with genuine trepidation. What was she contemplating!? He envied that he could apprehend her methods of speculation but a portion of him didn’t aspire to acknowledge… not at all...

### Sleepless Cuddles

### Chapter Text

She couldn't sleep, not tonight but that breathed ordinary. The compartment was darkly lit and Magoroku was dozing away with a soft comforting smile. Suffering from no nightmares this time.

Her luminous dreary icy eyes glancing emotionlessly at the young male right next to her. Her expression subsisted neutral as he watched the end of his curl, his soft smile fully showing across his features. His breath, sluggish and permanent. 

She inclines towards it when he's sleeping instead of being aroused. He couldn't converse, nor proclaim the uneducated of statements that could handily tick her off if he certainly yearned for that.

Most times, she would reach out towards his hair, softly combing the short tan-colored strands with her slim fingers. Ghosting his softness. Other times, she would effortlessly grasp his hands, holding them tightly against her own. Engulfing with his warmth. 

She would never truly admit that she enjoys soft feelings. She would only push him away from him and turn the other way but when he was asleep. She had full control and he couldn't see her true love for him. The true way she prefers things to be.

If only he was able to see that for himself.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/60832483/edit)



###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/60832483): Final Farewells

### Chapter Text

“Thank you, Shido.” She diminished her nature to a faint rustle, thanking the male for winning his match. Conclusively succeeding for once. He was stoned in an awkward stance but she didn’t mind. He had the Omni lord card between the tips of his fingers, Finally reaching towards his hand with her own, “With your help, I now have all eight cards.” She sounded grateful that he won but it also took her calling him the world’s greatest buddyfight in History but maybe that thought of hers was true for once. 

“Until we meet again…” 

Observing him being stoned and incapable to counter to thank you and departures. 

Sophia didn't unquestionably reflect as if she craved Magoroku to be transformed into stone in the end but she had no other alternative but to bequeath the young student council president behind for Kyouya. She’d nearly spent as much time with the tan-haired as she did with the Kyouya. Despite claiming to get irritated with him she didn’t hate him, far from that, honorably. But her words rang heavy and depressingly so. She felt an overwhelming sense of sentiments coursing her body by his actions towards her.

“Farewell.”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/60833386/edit)



###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/60833386): Ring Leaders

### Chapter Text

They remained as the supreme of this establishment.

He moved as the ring conductor. She beckoned his ranges from behind.

Possessing no other selection but to operate mutually under the same instructor.

No one would dare mess with the young girl, they knew something about the way she shifted send shivers down their backs.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61013488/edit)



###  [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61013488): Dreams Coded

### Chapter Text

Occupying on the foundation, remaining unsatisfied but he insinuated exceedingly out of expiration and unmotivated to shift himself off the integuments of their new shared mattress to go get something to consume. Preferably, he hindered himself concentrate on the screen in the foreground of him. 

The gloaming lingered rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. The capacity residing moderately reserved, eavesdropping sonances advent from their side lavatory. Knowing Sophia was somewhere in the side compartments… arranging something. 

“I wonder what she’s doing?” 

Ingenuously suspecting, articulating in the wordless room. Theoretical what she was possibly doing there. He would go comprehend where she denoted but as before-mentioned. Merely struggling off those ideas. 

A simple flat screen, illustrating the news channel. Sophia and he weren’t really the ones who to watch any anime or movies, alternately, they exclusively regularly observe Buddyfights and the News. Finding those things to be more useful to them down the long run. And that got to rethink. 

_He was eager for those flashing lights from the tops, glistening off his frame as he walked on the mere stage. A bright simper reflecting from his lips. As he persisted, they'd consoled for his victories. The appreciation he got from the foolish masses. His dream. His goal in life. Being a guy that would make others easily jealous of him. Presumptuous. Self-important. Powerful._

_A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things._

He felt something hit his frame as he was sitting the bed, groaning in pain as the item smack him across the head and fell in front of him on the sheets. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. Cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his head was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

_The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. His world was becoming colder by the mere edges._

“Hey!” 

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the current events, simply craving the answers for his past faults. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, veering his head to find his little girlfriend already dressed in a simple long nightgown. 

"What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"Oh?" He raised a brow at her, "Did you need something?" 

She didn't respond and merely picked up the food, ripping the top part open once more. Watching in mere shock as she did this, not expecting her to even find his food.

“Wait, that’s…!” He paused in mere shock, “My secret canned sushi I was hiding in my bags! How did you find that!?”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61013536/edit)



###  [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61013536): Straps

### Chapter Text

Not replying as she goes on the bed 

focused back on her meal. And so they sat there in mere harshness simply 

The night was growing colder. But today, he was forced to relax, they all were really.

“Sophia… it’s really cold here!” 

“And what do you want me to do about that?”

He couldn’t help but let out a muttering grunt beneath his inspiration, angrily shifting his arms up and down in a tense position, “Warm me up, of course!”

“What?” She elevated a brow at him.

“Huh?” He suspended in place as his eyes went pure white, backtracking his words, “Oh? Wait… No… I….” His cheeks grew hotter as the minutes passed.

“Yikes! That sounded poor, didn’t it?”

“It’s fine.”

He persisted indecisively to her side, ponderously drifting closer towards her enclosure. Tensing up by his actions, drawing closer without much of a say. He took notice that one of her short straps began swinging loosely off her shoulders. Shallowing heavily on his spit, shaky raising his hand towards her, grabbing the folds of her loose strap. As if faith was pulling him closer with individual insignificant red twines of faith. Pulling up the fabric until it was on her shoulders, in the place where it originally started in.

“What are you doing?” 

He blenched back at her nature. And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere tone of her sound but he wasn’t afraid. 

Her appearance, astringent and intense. Stoic, glacial sky-blue eyes eyeing his advances deliberately.

“Oh! I was just… um... “ He shuttered, “Fixing your strap, that's all! I-I-I notice that it was coming off and…" 

She raised her towards his lips, not touching but close this elicits him to bite harshly on his bottom lips, sucking back his breath as she spoke to him, "You worry too much." 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61013641/edit)



###  [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61013641)

### Chapter Text

"Sophia!" Fumbling with his gloved fingers as he took a mere step forward, calling her name.

She swiveled to gaze at him, "What?" Her tone sounded colder than she simply attended but she didn't seem to care at all about that. Not a single bit. But that was expected of her. 

"I-I-I have something important I need to tell you…"

She didn't part her lips to voice anything so he took that as an silent agreement. 

"Sophia, I-I like guys, too!" 

She appeared almost shock but was hasty to recover, "What do you mean?" 

He wasn't expecting her question but took that anyway, "I mean… while I like girls I also really like guys, too!" 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61053718/edit)



###  [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61053718): WRITTEN JUNE 8TH

### Chapter Text

He perceived her physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt. Feeling her causally taps for seeming attention.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

"Um.. Sophia?"

"What is it?"

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61063633/edit)



###  [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61063633)

### Chapter Text

Accumulating feelings... Just for her... He couldn't stand the overwhelming stress coursing through his veins.

* * *

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas. 

* * *

Shido Magoroku. A young prince.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61090918/edit)



###  [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61090918)

### Chapter Text

The young male had the other by the mere strings of his heart. Drawing him closer, their bodies awkwardly sprawl on the bedding. Holding him close, Kyouya had his arms wrapping around his waist, gently pressing his side on the sides.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61102039/edit)



###  [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61102039)

### Chapter Text

He struck the mirror at the reflection of himself, not regarding if the broken sections ostensibly sank on the carpet. Fractured. Humble. His life was that broken mirror... Materially and intellectually pressured, every day, satisfied with self-loathing. Shaking, blurry vision, fast pace breathing. 

He required her, remarkably bad but she wasn't here. With him. Migrating to go back to Russia for a few days... without him. He assumed that he needed to deal with this, somehow.

She'll do anything to prevent him from getting closer incessantly, bequeathing him by himself. Unparalleled and stiff.

Never feeling worthy of her love…

Collapsing was his biggest fear, one that would make him shake and wail at the top of his lungs until he simply couldn’t breathe anymore. Drowning. He would endlessly drown until he couldn’t anymore. A simple human could only take so much pain.

This wasn’t like him. To be forcingly shattering glasses. Having no idea the type of strength he positively had dwelling within him.

Panic attacks were prevalent with him, randomly shattering out panicking for manageable mysteries. He wasn’t as exceptional as he envisioned. His mind, his life. Being the student council president was his only job. The only thing that kept him moving.

The circumstances around him continued being resentful. A sharp rigid atmosphere where everyone was against him. His heart pulsating massively within his chest, sensing the beats thumbing within his ears. Suffocating in the sobbing of his imperfections. Quivering endlessly. Obstreperous. Coverings swathed around his structure but the warmness wasn't meticulous enough, the empty mattress only made him observe deserted and disregarded. Knowing that something was missing, he comprehended what it was but he naturally wouldn't recognize that. Never.

* * *

[Magoroku Voice] Sophia, What's a kin? Sophia: What? Magoroku: People are trying to be like me but they are saying they're kinning me. What does that mean? Sophia:... Magoroku:... Sophia: Why would anyone want to kin someone like you? ...I don't want to know

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61165543/edit)



###  [Chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61165543): A WHAT IF??

### Chapter Text

[Another MagoSoph thread!]

I feel like if Sophia was still working alongside Magoroku again during triple D/X she'll stop him from being a complete fool and doing pointless crap as seen during both seasons and here is why I think that tbh...

ofc, being close she'll already know about his plans + being back as the vice she'll stop him from making bad moves, such as creating uniforms and using detectors in X. Though, the off chance that she doesn't care about that but she is vague and also extremely straightforward to  him. Additionally, he unmistakably let her know about desired to be popular not really hiding that within his office with Gallows. But, being Sophia, she would think it's pointless and not needed. tell him that he doesn't need to get popular and to just concentrate on himself instead of how others see him and fame. And ofc, he'll think about those words and take it to heart. (Now, don't forget that this is after the events of 100 and their relationship had a lot of devolvement.) Magoroku cares about Sophia is already shown in canon.  


keep in mind also she'll get very annoyed but his efforts and seemingly bad choices but also let him suffer from the failures and costs bc she believes he needs to learn from them. Magoroku only doing the stuff he is doing bc he wants to be successful and get colleagues,

simply wanted to feel validated and wanted. But also, if Sophia came back (+ plus all of the lore in 100 already happening) their relationship would much be closer and so. idk, I just like thinking about this idea of "what-if" Sophia was still in Triple/X as the vice again

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61200139/edit)



###  [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61200139)

### Chapter Text

“Why are you living down here?”

His room was below the ranks of the school, near stones. Wasn’t really fond of the new changes by all means but it wasn’t as if he had anywhere else to go, he’d feigned that this was his new home. 

“I’m living down here because my father went to jail and my mother isn’t around to take care of me. I have nowhere else to go, Sophia.”

She didn’t bother to respond, after that, keeping her lips sealed as he ended up pacing around the room, making sure everything was in place.

Sophia continued remaining employed to teleporting underground to his chamber beneath the student council office when he wasn’t there to witness her succeed so. It wasn’t unusual for her to utilize Magoroku’s belongings abundantly as she didn’t crack or displace anything, he would allow her to do as she please. She’d been inside his room beforehand, only once when he was present alongside her. Even then, he would tell her not to touch certain things.

She frequently would steal his canned Sushi when she was unsatisfied with her meals. 

Habitually, she brought her own meals, wrapped with light pink clothing to the opportunity so she can simply sit on the couches and eat while the television was playing the news in the background, a regulation prime with comprising authorized to say with Magoroku of all people.

A simplistic room filled with a short rack containing a small 

A small bed usually wrapped around pink or teal sheets with s single pillow.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61244656/edit)



###  [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61244656)

### Chapter Text

“Shido. Why are you living down here?” 

Her speech flowed among the apartment as she beckoned him from the sidelines. Standing still with a stoic grimace written on her characteristics as she was observing the young tan-haired folding clothes near his bed. Softly humming while doing so a cadenced resonance beneath his expiration. He didn’t seem to complain the other simply viewing him from afar, as he proceeded with his days to days responsibilities.

He didn’t possess numerous belongings, dissipating most of his things but he had a few in his drawers; his Buddyfight Collection, his prized magazines’ acquisition that he retained secluded from the rest. Let’s just suppose, he was an immense nerd for masculine popular guys, that was just perpetually his standard he appropriated. He didn’t hassle to dispute that, simply just letting that be. 

“I’m living down here _because_ my father went to _jail_ and my mother isn’t _around_ to take care of me. I have nowhere else to go, Sophia.”

His room was below the ranks of the school, near stones. Wasn’t especially fond of the contemporary developments by all means but it wasn’t as if he had anywhere else to go, he’d feigned that this was his new home… _‘This’ll just have to do, for now_ ,’ he divulged. He also assumed that she didn’t really care but still felt like asking that question anyway, besties, the young vice probably should know about his new changes as well.

She didn’t bother to respond, after that, keeping her lips sealed as he settled, treading around the room, making sure everything was in station as he wanted that to be. She took this time to bring out her tablet from under her azure sweater and fly towards the ceiling of the room. Nearing the cameras. He took notification of her impromptu movements and turned his head confusingly to find that she was already up in the air, transcribing something using the tip of her fingers as she habitually glances up and exercised towards the camera. 

“Huh? Sophia? What are you doing?”

“Adjusting the cameras.”

“Cameras?” He reconstructed being thrown for a consequence. He didn’t remember allowing cameras. Wait, they were implemented before the events of the ABC Cup! He couldn't believe that he would just forget something like that.

"Oh! I recall that now!" He pointed his finger towards the sky, "We agreed to add them to spy on Genma-Kun, I believe."

She simply nodded in return, "Da."

* * *

Sophia continued remaining employed to teleporting underground to his chamber beneath the student council office when he wasn’t there to witness her succeed so. It wasn’t unusual for her to utilize Magoroku’s belongings abundantly as she didn’t crack or displace anything, he would allow her to do as she please. She’d been inside his room beforehand, only once when he was present alongside her. Even then, he would tell her not to touch certain things.

She frequently would steal his canned Sushi when she was unsatisfied with her meals. 

Habitually, she brought her own meals, wrapped with light pink clothing to the opportunity so she can simply sit on the couches and eat while the television was playing the news in the background, a regulation prime with comprising authorized to say with Magoroku of all people.

A simplistic room filled with a short rack containing a small blanket,

A small bed usually wrapped around pink or teal sheets with s single pillow.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61502131/edit)



###  [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61502131): Indifference

### Summary:

> One of the may drabbles I have on twitter.

### Chapter Text

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him,

bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

* * *

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when he stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him.

She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with?

* * *

He's down with the fallen again. A lonely place compresses with damage and irritation. Veering away from everything he understood, following the direction of Disaster. His livelihood. He lost his route. His blood-colored eyes were cracked and gloaming.

He knew that much but he was very numb to tend. He fully abandoned being the hero. He was too sporadic and demolished to keep going. He felt nothing but a burning pit of despair as he wore the heavy armor, the disgusting pit of the cavity.

* * *

The circumstances around him continued being resentful. A sharp rigid atmosphere where everyone was against him.

His heart pounding heavily within his chest, sensing the beats thumbing within his ears. Suffocating in the sobbing of his imperfections. Quivering endlessly.

Coverings swathed around his structure but the warmness wasn't good enough, the empty bed only made him feel alone and forgotten. Knowing that something was missing, he knew what it was but he simply wouldn't admit that. Never.

* * *

"Save Yourself" // MagoSoph 

The evening, the entire world was frigid… the world was always so bitter to him but today he felt the discomfort of the female in front of him ostensibly glaring with a devoid expression. Realizing that she wasn't puttering. This was urgent... 

She wouldn't just call shots without meaning. Loathing when she would waste her time on ridiculous things. 

But was this meaningless to her too? Their partnership? They're claimed "love" for each other? What about Kyouya? Why? 

"Sophia?" 

"Why bother with me, Shido?"

Her instant question took him off guard, almost grasping in mere shock. He wasn't expecting such an... Odd question to flee her lips. He was hardly prepared for this abrupt issue.

How to respond? What could he possibly respond with? That was the real question here... 

Her stoic expression pricing his features, almost glaring at him with thick icy eyes, "You know I will continue to hurt you. If you were smart you'll leave me and save yourself."

"Wh-What!?" 

Why would she even care? She didn't care... She prevailed distant and heartless.   
  


Wasn't she?

The feeling of his heart sinking as she spoke every statement stinging. He felt his insides broke, as if someone was slicing his chest. He needed her. No matter how much it hurts...

"Sophia, I-I can't leave you, please, not again...!"

* * *

Sophia: "Shido. What are those?"  
Magoroku: Oh! You mean them? They're just the new outfits I, Shido Magoroku personally design to better improve your school life~!" "Oh, Sophia! You should try the girls' uniforms!  
S: "No."  
M: "Huh? Why not? Don't you like it?"  
S: No, not really

* * *

A girl and boy; ones that he knowingly kept his eye on. They were part of the student council club, the high in command of it all yet he was sheepish to step forward and go talk to them. He felt... Worry that they think awful of him. They were like emperors.

* * *

[Magoroku Voice] Sophia, What's a kin? 

Sophia: What? 

Magoroku: People are trying to be like me but they are saying they're kinning me. What does that mean?

Sophia:...   
Magoroku:...

Sophia: Why would anyone want to kin someone like you? ...I don't want to know

* * *

Magoroku and Kyouya: *endlessly telling the world about their shared love*

Meanwhile...

Sophia, in the background: "Shido was a miskate to add to Diaster..." 

Rouga: "For once, I agree with you."

* * *

Haruroku: "Father what do bees make?" 

Magoroku: "Honey." Sophia: "What is it?" Magoroku: Oh? 

Magoroku: ... Wait a second— 

Magoroku: I fell into a trap created by my own son! 

Haruroku: heh 

* * *

Carnivore. That is what she was, wasn't she? So why didn't she bring him to his end? Why would she choose to let him remind alive only to suffer once more? He only wanted her to talk away everything he was, respectively understanding her true power. But she wouldn't do that.

* * *

For all of his life, he comprehended just how far not to go. But that didn't stop him from wanting to be standing at the top of the ranks, doing everything within his power to get closer to her. Hard-working behind the curtains... But his deity, she never congratulated him... No

* * *

She was in control... Well behind the scenes she was. She was the mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, not tonight but that breathed ordinary. Her luminous dreary icy eyes glancing emotionlessly at the young male right next to her. Her expression subsisted neutral as he watched the end of his curl, his soft smile fully showing across his features.

His breath, sluggish and permanent. She inclines towards it when he's sleeping instead of being aroused. He couldn't converse, nor proclaim the uneducated of statements that could handily tick her off if he certainly yearned for that.

Most times, she would reach out towards his hair, softly combing the short tan-colored strands with her slim fingers. Ghosting his softness. Other times, she would effortlessly grasp his hands, holding them tightly against her own. Engulfing with his warmth. +

She would never truly admit that she enjoys soft feelings. She would only push him away from him and turn the other way but when he was asleep. She had full control and he couldn't see her true love for him. The true way she prefers things to be.

* * *

The fact that Sophia had knowingly left Magoroku behind multiple times during canon breaks my heart. Such a really good dynamic but also kinda unhealthy for Sophia to hurt him like that but still had good moments. Sophia is just an asshole tho

* * *

His heart pounding heavily within his chest, sensing the beats thumbing within his ears. Suffocating in the sobbing of his imperfections. Quivering endlessly  
He struck the mirror at the reflection of himself, not regarding if the broken sections ostensibly sank on the carpet. Fractured. Humble. His life was that broken mirror... Materially and intellectually pressured, every day, satisfied with self-loathing. Shaking, blurry vision, fast pace breathing. Never feeling worthy… Collapsing was his biggest fear, one that would make him shake and wail at the top of his lungs until he simply couldn’t breathe anymore. Drowning. He would endlessly drown until he couldn’t anymore. A simple human could only take so much pain. This wasn’t like him. To be forcingly shattering mirrors. Panic attacks were prevalent with him, randomly shattering out panicking for manageable mysteries. He wasn’t as exceptional as he envisioned. His mind, his life. Being the student council president was his only job. The only thing that kept him moving. The circumstances around him continued being resentful. A sharp rigid atmosphere where everyone was against him. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, sensing the beats thumbing within his ears. Suffocating in the sobbing of his imperfections. Quivering endlessly. Coverings swathed around his structure but the warmness wasn't good enough, the empty bed only made him feel alone and forgotten. Knowing that something was missing, he knew what it was but he simply wouldn't admit that. Never

* * *

The circumstances around him continued being resentful. A sharp rigid atmosphere where everyone was against him. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, sensing the beats thumbing within his ears. Suffocating in the sobbing of his imperfections. Quivering endlessly.

Coverings swathed around his structure but the warmness wasn't good enough, the empty bed only made him feel alone and forgotten. Knowing that something was missing, he knew what it was but he simply wouldn't admit that. Never.

* * *

He struck the mirror at the reflection of himself, not regarding if the broken sections ostensibly sank on the carpet. Fractured. Humble. His life was that broken mirror... Materially and intellectually pressured, every day, satisfied with self-loathing. Never feeling worthy...

* * *

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61502221/edit)



###  [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61502221): Insidiously Perceptiveness

### Summary:

> Idk I drafted a bunch of random s1 MagoSoph ideas.

### Chapter Text

* * *

* * *

**_“Master’s orders were clear.”_ **

_“The ACE cup is just around the corner, starting in just a few days,” She articulated, stoically as she merely gazed down at her table, “With this Cup, we should try picking out members worthy enough for the Dark Core, these were the words of our master.”_

That was a week ago…

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks.

* * *

Sophia was patrolling in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway.

Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku.

The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time.

Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant.

Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two.

“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!”

Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter.

“They are complete jokes too this game!”

"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her reserved composer and finally lectured.

The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?”

Sophia also settled in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Understanding every outcome, Never lose focus. Look into all possibilities. That will lead you to certain victory."

“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?”

Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”

“Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”

* * *

“Shido.” She called his name almost effortlessly as she’d slide the large blue coded entrance to the apartment.

He paused from fixing his paperwork on the best, “Huh?” He glanced up to find her stoic and devoid expression gazing at him from across the room, “What is it?”

“The primary rounds for the Elementary division are about to start.”

“Yes,” He simply nodded at that, before raising himself up from the chair. Brushing himself and making sure he was presentable for the others. He always aspires to resemble his most desirable for the foolish masses, “Is everything in place, as I told you, Sophia?”

“Da,” She simply nodded her head at him, “Just as you said.”

He couldn’t help but let out a soft smile towards her, “Great~!”

* * *

“The semi-finals are going to begin shortly. However, we still haven’t found many fighters worthy of Disaster.”

Overhearing her voice ringing inside her ears as he was currently staring at the folios in front of him, resting on the desk as he was scrutinizing the introductions mindfully. That person, their master, the sole reason they were working together and even got paired up as a couple to work together was because of that person. The mere reason that this girl, the vice president to the junior student council club was for that mission. A very important mission, however, no one foolish enough outside of their ranks knew what was truly going on behind the scenes. None at all.

These sheets were important for the mere fact that they were the papers with the many fighters that he could care less about, though. He decided not to acknowledge her information, letting her speak her mind without much thought. These fighters were nothing but pure fools and meaningless to him. He didn’t care about his fellow classmates, only their occupations. His peers were nothing but annoying and get in the way. As the student council chairman, the one in control of their strings, no one was foolish to opposite him and his ranks.

“Shido, what are you doing?”

Her voice took him out of his thoughts. She sounded awfully annoyed about something. But what? Though, her voice also enunciated distinguished, not being interested in anything else. Such a stoic yet bitter girl he was forced to work with. Curling to the end of his lips to soft smirk, narrowing his blows in one smug motion. Finally setting one of the papers on the desk…

“Oh? I’m just researching the student’s official school files for the cup for further detail,“ pridefully rendering, “Although, it isn’t as if one of these useless fighters could possibly beat us during the ABC Cup, of course.”

“Then, there’s no reason you need to be looking at them, is there?” She disputed him, almost provoked.

The smirk didn’t fade from his lips, alternately he just intentionally kept staring at the papers, “It doesn’t sting to be fully prepared for events, does it?”

“That would make it meaningless. Unless you were truly afraid that you will lose your matches in the cup, Shido.”

His lip plunged down to a mere grimace, “As if,” offended by her intelligence, veering his head to face the female from the bookshelves, “Why would I be?”

She didn’t bother to speak, after his question, simply placing her table back on the edge of his desk.

“Oh?” He started once more, “Do you know why I’m at the top of my grades, Sophia?”

She shook her head at that, “I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, either, Shido.”

“Well, I’ll tell you anyway, so listen.” He ordered next, “it’s quite simple actually,” He couldn’t help but praised himself, “As the student council president, naturally, it’s my duty to retain such high grades while also maintaining my duty. A lot of hard work but, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you?”

Sophia only narrowed her eyes ostensibly annoyed with him but didn’t fret to preventing him from discussing up a storm regarding himself any further.

“Anyway, I’m a genius. That’s a fact. However, studying is also extremely essential to keep those high grades,” He disclosed deliberately, “You can never study too much, Sophia.”

* * *

He was brimming with insignificant satisfaction at himself, endorsing the last piece of complement. Hearing the sounds of the paper as it made contact with the sheets, the dripping of the streak finally coming to an end, finally inclining back against his furniture, hearing it slightly creak by his movements, “Maybe, I should hold an event. Something special for the eve? Something to celebrate my evitable victory!” Tapping his fingers on the bars being deep in thought, “What do you think, Vice President Sophia?”

Shrugging at that, “Do whatever you want.” She spoke almost coldly towards him, “I don’t really care, either.”

* * *

He frowns and shut his eyes before placing his head towards his chin, being deep in thought for a moment, “Why did I have to pay for other’s portions, anyway?”

She heard him speak, turning her head to face him once more, stoically voicing her words, “You were the one who said wanted to do something for the eve of the tournament.”

* * *

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“It’s gone!” He screeched, below the underneath his room

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61669720/edit)



###  [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103281/chapters/61669720): Save Yourself

### Summary:

> A mini drabble I wrote on my Timeline of what-if Sophia warns him about their relationship first?? Also based on "Save Youself"

### Chapter Text

"Save Yourself" // MagoSoph 

The evening, the entire world was frigid… the world was always so bitter to him but today he felt the discomfort of the female in front of him ostensibly glaring with a devoid expression. 

Realizing that she wasn't puttering. This was urgent... 

She wouldn't just call shots without meaning. Loathing when she would waste her time on ridiculous things. 

But was this meaningless to her too? Their partnership? They're claimed "love" for each other? Was this even love in the first place? What did it all mean to her? What about Kyouya?

Why? He anticipated the explanations from her... Though that wasn't going to be easy, was it?

"Sophia?" 

"Why bother with me, Shido?"

Her instant question took him off guard, almost grasping in mere shock. He wasn't expecting such an... Odd question to flee her lips. He was hardly prepared for this abrupt issue.

Furthermore, why did she care? Or better yet, what were the main reasons? She was vastly indifferent and stoic that simple mere part was 

How to respond? What could he possibly respond with? That was the real question here... 

Her stoic expression pricing his features, almost glaring at him with thick icy eyes, "You know I will continue to hurt you. If you were smart you'll leave me and save yourself."

"Wh-What!?" 

Why would she even care?

She didn't care... She prevailed distant and heartless. 

Wasn't she?

The feeling of his heart sinking as she spoke every statement stinging. He felt his insides broke, as if someone was slicing his chest. He needed her. No matter how much it stings...

"Sophia, I-I can't leave you, please, not again...!"

But she wasn't the one to hearken. Maybe this was for the best? Did this mean... That their love was merely over? Did she need a break from him? Was that it? 

Would she chase him again if she heard his cries along with the bitter shadows of the nights? Hold him close, allowing him to cling to her while she stood still. Working alongside each other as partners in crimes. 

Was this the end?

### Notes:

> As I stated on my timeline...
> 
> One thing about Sophia is that is she vague but cynical that I feel like she understands the agony she causes to Mago.
> 
> She would be the one to advise Magoroku that loving her will result in nothing but hurt and that he shouldn't feel that way but he still cares about her.
> 
> Sophia isn't the type to simply play around and Magoroku is just struggling with his feelings for her.
> 
> Such an interesting MagoSoph concept tbh I wanted to write about it tbh.
> 
> Also, Sophia acts like that a lot in the dub, despite me not liking to write in the dub as (in case you didn't notice,) I write MagoSoph based off their subbed 100 characterized but I can't get Sophia's season one coldness out of my head XD


	8. Chapter 8

### Stinging Anger

### Summary:

> I get really bad headaches and I was experiencing one again today and couldn't do much so I decided to write this fic about Sophia suffering from them as well.

### Chapter Text

"So that’s how it is."

Everything kept ticking her off to the mere sounds of breathing, the soft and stern clicks of heels kissing the floors. Right now to Gallows' mocking voice and laughter and Magoroku's complaints. She really didn’t want nor crave to hear their voices, not in the slightest. Rather, he wanted to burn everything and watch it fall.

For every sound made her warily glared to their aisle, gripping the item and squeezing it. Every vibration that operated and persevered along with her ears, elicits her bones to tensed and to dig the palms of her hands intensified until they couldn't anymore. The stinging inside her palms merely increased as the pale coloring continued presently supplanted with a distinguished pinkish scoring. She didn't care about her fingers. Or if she was scratching her skin apart and spurting as long as this repugnant and insufferable despondency that was coming from her head to just go away. She could and much rather live without sudden pain.

The swift urge to aspire to pierce the two dense dorks was immensely high but merely forced herself to retain her grip. Declining to crouch to those perceptions. It will only provoke her more problems along the road. A path, which would result in more yelling and anger. As much as Magoroku presumably deserves that pain being inflicted on him for annoying her and being ineffective and Incompetent student council President and partner in crime.

Her psyche racing, heavily thumping. She found herself drowning in pain as she couldn't focus on her current work. His head was throbbing. She felt nauseous on the inside, merely ached to give up on her assignments, and pipe in pure cruelty. But she was more salutary than that. She could never do that.

Infuriated with the sudden course of events. She surmised that headaches were necessary. Remaining part of the student council club that is, as the Vice President, she was prone to at least experiencing from one of them.

For every swift movement, she felt herself stinging with pressure coming from her forehead. Letting out a deep sigh, raising her heads, touching her forehead using the tips of her fingers. 

"Just go away."

She muttered under her breath in a rather harsh tone to herself as merely further the movements of rubbing her fingers along the edges of her head. Hoping that it would just freeze and never return.

She was sitting on the couch, up straight nearly hunched towards the table trying to read these papers but she simply couldn't handle that anymore and she hated that. She needed to do her work and kept forcing herself to read but that only made this worse. More so than before.

Every minute of this overwhelming throbbing. She was stoic but not immune to pain such as this.

Finally, she gave out, using the last bit of her will power by furiously loosening the grip of her pen until it dropped to the desk and eventually rolled towards the edges of the desk, falling to the floor. The sounds were annoying but she felt anger pressing their way against her insanity. Letting out another deep long sigh flee her lips, closing her eyes shut. Leaning back on the surface of the couch, pressing her back harshly against the fabric out of desperation. Merely begging for this current pain. Raising her arms up, pressing the tips of her fingers against her cold and pale-colored skin, rubbing annoyingly once again. While keeping her eyes firmly latched.

"I had enough of this…" She spoke once more out of her thoughts.

"Sophia?"

She winced, sniffling at the sudden noise, "What do you want, Shido?"

"Are you okay?" 

A simplistic inquiry. His voice laced with genuine solicitude. 

One that only ticks her off, "Don't you have work to complete, Mr.President?" 

Even with her eyes still shut and locked in a place she could feel his frowning features staring at her. Using the mere utterance of his inscription remained fragmentary enough, she wasn't the one for that humanity name but she didn't attend anymore.

"Of course!" He was keen to scarcely respond to her, "But, are you finished with your work, though?" 

She paused, knowing fully well that wasn't the truth, "Da…" subletting out another exhalation, removing one of her hands off her forehead and gesturing towards the papers on the low coffee table, "Mostly, just take a look at them." 

"Oh?" Leasing out a disoriented accent to flee his lips as he went closer towards the table, scrutinizing the details on the frame, "I understand." With that, he took a few 

The precipitate awareness of another presence shifted closer towards her. 

"Sophia, if it's that bad then let me take over," he proposed an instruction towards her, "I'll make sure this work is completed! As the student council president, it's my sole responsibility too!"

"It's fine. I can handle it." She remained hasty to hinder his activities, withdrawing to suck down her self-sufficiency. 

He had doubts, dispensing her a dramatic expression, "From what I see, I don't think you're capable of doing this.”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61697131/edit)



###  [Chapter 46](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61697131): The Sincerity Evasions

### Summary:

> A bunch of old and unfinished GallMagoSoph fics!

### Chapter Text

Small clicks echoing within the clammers of the office, filling the room was a slight noise. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her rear was defying him. He obliges her here with him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to defy him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out.”

Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence. She wasn’t literally the personality for speeches except when she was obliged to articulate, allotting the male to constrain the talking duration like he continuously performed in the antiquity.

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now! There’s no way I finish all of this all by myself!”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

"I know but... I have something on my mind for a while now... I need your help with it!"

She merely turned to glance at him, wordlessly giving him the attention he simply wanted from her, letting out an annoyed sigh, "What it is?"

“Sophia?” He commenced to dispute her, “Are you sure about this?”

She raised a brow at him, bestowing a notorious gaze at him, “Sure about what?” She replicated.

“Buddy’s romance?”

She appeared to get slowly annoyed by him at the very moment, “Shido. I already told you that

“B-But!” Hastily interpreting her words, “Isn’t that illegal!? 

She reflected, swiveling her head to glance at him once more, professedly skimming her eyelids down to a wretched gaze, 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Letting _him_ joined?” Elucidating her proposal as he didn’t want to announce that title, “I mean, he’s not exactly the friendliest to humans. And, well, being a "Buddyliker" isn't the most welcoming thing to be.."

* * *

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. 

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. He was slowly disliking the issues at hand. He needs time to rethink his feelings for both Gallows and Sophia. Their relationship. What was it? But his duties, his classes, his studies, preventing him from doing so. His thoughts surely were racing, more so than usual, lightly groaning under his breath, _‘Ah! Why do I have to be so busy this week!?’_ He shook those thoughts once more.

“I guess… this can’t be helped… naturally, as the student council president, I must work this hard,” He undoubtedly recaptures his composer, brimming with confidence, "I'm sure that I'll be able to ask them all later on about this!"

* * *

Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. Unrationaly being in love with your buddy… many things could go horribly wrong. A forbidden aged romances manga he always catches his female classmates reading during lunch break. No way. How could one do that? Buddies were supposed to have a close bond but _not_ that close, he assumed. But he also supposed that his feelings couldn’t be helped.

He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. Both crushes and lovers were no good for him. 

She was malicious and bitter to her very cold. Indifferent and vague. But what made him love her? Why like someone who kept breaking you? Someone who will just hurt you to no end? He didn’t care, he should but he found himself not caring at all. A bitter numb tingling at the mere thought. But Gallows was also as cold as her, well, maybe not cold but mocking him from the sidelines. But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? Did Sophia also have a beating lovable heart? 

Maybe he wanted that? Perhaps, he transpired to captivated to eradicate the chains fastened by revelation. Knowing fully well all they were going to do is break his petty little heart they held by the mere red strings of love. Possibly bound by faith.

* * *

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

* * *

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence, “I need some food before I passed out.”

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now!”

She paused, swiveling her head to glance at him, seemingly browsing her eyelids down to a 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

  
  


Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. No way. How could one do that? He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. 

But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? 

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

“There! All done!” The end of his curled up to a satisfying simper as he gawked proudly at his completed work. He stood up from his chair before making his way towards the two near the table, the brightly beaming smile never leaving his lips as he leans down towards them, “Don’t mind if I do

She swiftly held the plate, pulling it away before, annoyingly glaring up at him. Nearly tipping over his boots.

“What?” Narrowing his eyes, glowering at her, “Hey!”

“Gesha, Gesha! it looks like big sis Sophia doesn’t want you to eat, Magoroku, geh.”

Ignoring his complaints and Gallows’ taunting, “Are you finished with your work?”

“Y-Yes!”

She hummed under her breath, “Let me see the sheets.”

Pouting before lazily turning, 

He handed over the papers, she lowered her hand, gently playing the plate down on the table before reaching back up, taking the papers away from him.

This was sheer torture, taunting his envy without effort. Their frail and erroneous quarry, he sympathized himself on that one article. She sat on the sofa, Gallows prudently snoozing nearby. Having one of her hands on his large claws, slowly and tenderly petting him. 

The monster seemingly enjoying the bestowed affection. Admiration, caring, kindness… three gist things that never subsisted within his consciousness. 

cold and bitter environment. Darkness Dragon World denoted as an uncultivated and hostile occupation to be dwelling in. The end of his moderately comprehensive red cloak, slightly smacking the male across the face, seemingly not caring.

“Hey…!” He entreated and shouted, imperceptibly raising his gloved hand, tugging away at the item, “Stop hitting me with your cloak, Gallows!” 

* * *

A two month anniversary… to most that didn’t appear that significant but to Magoroku it proposed everything. Two months of staying with someone, grasping them close, mourning to them, caressing them, embracing them. And those perceptions only developed as the days went on. Actually, today marked the day of Gallows belatedly accompanying them in their involvement. Unusual, literally, practicing this whole thing semi-seriously to be able to go up to two whole months of being together. Magoroku unquestionably had insecurities and inquisitions about Gallows’ joining them in a possible poly hookup.

From the start, the president was quite a apprestive 

wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. Unrationaly being in love with your buddy… many things could go horribly wrong. A forbidden aged romances manga he always catches his female classmates reading during lunch break. No way. How could one do that? Buddies were supposed to have a close bond but _not_ that close, he assumed. But he also supposed that his feelings couldn’t be helped.

He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. Both crushes and lovers were no good for him. 

She was malicious and bitter to her very cold. Indifferent and vague. But what made him love her? Why like someone who kept breaking you? Someone who will just hurt you to no end? He didn’t care, he should but he found himself not caring at all. A bitter numb tingling at the mere thought. But Gallows was also as cold as her, well, maybe not cold but mocking him from the sidelines. But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? Did Sophia also have a beating lovable heart? 

Maybe he wanted that? Perhaps, he transpired to captivated to eradicate the chains fastened by revelation. Knowing fully well all they were going to do is break his petty little heart they held by the mere red strings of love. Possibly bound by faith.

Ridiculous, honestly, he’d never conceived escorting anyone let alone her but this was operating out consequently expertly he reminisced. She was definitely not good for him, easily breaking his heart if she wanted too. Butchering him seems almost predestined but she grasped him around despite her annoyance with him.

Their association endured considerably from comprehensive, still having problems they need to strive out. Not specifically, what we rally… succulent. 

A trifle unsteady and unethical but nevertheless, remained impeccable… 

He couldn’t help but deliberate in class, gazing out the window when he managed to finish his predicaments. Solely reflecting simultaneously at heaven, the corresponding melanistic that evoked him of Sophia. Above the stains of unsullied white. Notwithstanding her white and azure coding, she gave off more of a profound elvish purple and black 

_‘A two month anniversary…’_

“President Shido.”

  
  


“Oh! Sophia, dear! Wait for me!”

“Gesha-Gesha,” An uncivil resonance of his buddy enlightened the room as he flew up from the card, a small gust of wind blowing accompanying the projections of the furniture, “Magoroku! Better hurry if you want to catch up to her, geh~!”

The whole relationship wasn't completely malicious and angsty. Sometimes, it was just them sitting around and being close to one another. 

This time, the room was merely silent, bodies awkwardly establishing on the sofa. Magoroku was deep in thought, trying to think, boosting his legs up on the coffee table, crisscrossing his arms across his chest. Thinking endlessly for ideas. 

Sophia was the one holding Gallows, gently playing with their soft red cloak. Gently smacking Magoroku with the fabric and his tail. Feeling the softness of their cloak tickling his skin as he continues with his movements.

Causing the male to get out an annoyed growl under his breath at his buddy's efforts, "Stop it!" 

"Geh, stop what, Magoroku?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He resorted, "You keep smacking me with your cloak!"

Gallows was doing his best to play innocent, "I wouldn't do that, geh."

Magoroku knew that was a bitter lie. Meticulously using his words. 

Sophia stoically took grasp of Gallows' red blood coded cape, gently tucking the fabric near her frame, keeping it in place, "There." She glances up at Magoroku, giving him a slight increase of annoyance.

“Today is a special day, actually~!”

“Why is today special again, geh?”

“Today marks as a two month anniversary of being with you.”

The 

"You sure are stupid, Gallows,” curling the end of his lips to mere sneer, smugly smirk at the buddy monster, “

  
  


The vibration of the crisp vacation breeze whistling, flowing heedlessly between his tan-colored locks. Slightly blowing the strands out of place. The racket of the birds ostensibly crimping away as they soared above in a swift motion. Children impersonating at the parks and duos out on the fittings, professedly appreciating the air. Today, advanced to be a gorgeous summer day but was to be expected. The world on the outside remained seemingly pretty but quite bitter on the inside. 

Letting out a profound relaxing sigh flee his lips as he continued sauntering beyond the trees, “Such a wonderful day off, the air is perfect~! Not a single dispute so far, don’t you agree, Sophia?”

She seemingly nodded to his points, letting out a simple response flee her lips, “Da.”

Perfect days such as this one were rare, ones where he didn’t have to fear or worry. Just him, Sophia, and possibly Gallows relaxing. 

“Oh!” His character brimmed towards one of the trees, raising his hand and pointed towards the devoid space, “Let’s settle our

* * *

* * *

## Cataplexy

 _His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom._

This remained with the unitedness of genuine obscurities repeatedly, appalling nightfall, one that was prevalent for the male too automatically to experience including administration. Extensively maximum twilights weren’t peculiarly prominent. 

Kyouya resumed lingering frequently occupied maintaining his corporation so he uniformly arrived at their residence and in bed moderately overdue and during delayed appointments before his overdue beauty slumber. Making sure all of his duties and corporation were in the jurisdiction to his fondness, originating convinced him to pay consideration detailed exposition his comprehensive accounts. Oftentimes conveying Sophia off to bed before him. Being a huge CEO at an immature age remained sensibly stressful, which would permit anyone to be easily overwhelmed, with no suspense but it must be arranged and retain his family’s imagination. He owned two partners to sustain his pressure levels at ease so there wasn’t a predicament in this department. 

Noiselessly slithering his bedroom open and shuffling inside, fetching his proper clothes from his walk-in closet to ready for his nightly rest. Squatting down and pursing his lips, dissipating a sweet kiss on both of his lovers' cheeks, softly smiling and whispering good night to them. Carefully, lowering himself to the mattress, his fingers grasping the folds of the sheets, pulling the coverings out before slipping himself under. With this, Magoroku who happened to be resting in the center snuggled himself closer against his previous master. A relaxed smile on his features. He held idealistically accurately; the two sensed his weight comprising surrendered on the bedding. 

However, the only downside to snoring with two other personalities was that he was a moderately light sleeper, his only flaw. This obscurity remained contrary _—_ he aroused when he sensed something or someone spanked him on the exterior of his countenance _—_ spontaneously springing undeviatingly elapsed from his snooze. Losing his grip on his already disregarded fantasies developing back to his substance and to his individual sensations. 

Involuntary, his eyelids stretched from hysteria, his appearance being agitated for a trivial significance. Regaining his composure as he caught melodious mutters and lamentations swelling to his ears. Something about the sound made him apprehensive, affliction, faltering for the most explosive. Veering his head to the side on the foundation, interlacing his lava orbs to adjust inside the gloom of the opportunity. 

* * *

His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. 

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Kyouya’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing his physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his intimating warmth. His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded. 

His navy eyes would always suspiciously be darting across the obscure vacancy, panicking suppressing his clutch remaining essentially paranoid with whatever would occur to him alongside. His characteristics percolating with spiritual atrociousness as if he was compelled to inspect a ferocious and bloodstained slasher movie. His apparel sliced to his frame, exposing his light stability body. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful foulness of bodies shortly satisfied his nostrils with a prodigious taste. The dampness of the exertion earned him to speculate if he received a shower not that lengthy ago. 

“Magoroku, please relax,” periodically superseded by, “It was only just a nightmare. Don’t allow it to affect you like this.” 

His voice was the only one who made that known, breaking the voiceless breaths current living within the bedroom.

The rhythmic resonance being unconditionally the isolated quality he could deduce from below his profound haul of whiffs. The tone was so relaxing to listen to, he could listen to him saying how much he cares or hated him and he'll bow down to his will. But his horrible panting made that hard to much out as such. Heeding the utterances from beneath his paramount heaving for the cinches of vivid wind. 

Unbearable inspirations. His voice consciously mandated him in a delicate assumption to steady his breathing and to increase his restraint for the competently before he hyperventilates. 

Doing his best to listen to his boyfriend but that being said, it was much harder with his heart pounding heavily within his chest, basically banging within his chest. Magoroku couldn't deny or refuse his previous master's wishes, surely if he did Sophia would possibly get annoyed with his actions.

Promptly comprehending the exact phrases to whisper within the devoid room to make the male feel at ease with himself. Ordinarily, Kyouya would hum in an appealing melody, as the sound would commonly ring inside his ears, providing some sort of comfort. The humming tune gave Magoroku a sense of solace. As if Kyouya using the tips of his extremities was befalling caressing against the simple keys on his organ. Not realizing how he unfeignedly misses that sound.

Magoroku would tirelessly give in and clung to their frames, immersing in the remarkable temperature they were convincing. Snaking his arms around Kyouya's body, letting his arms draped with his white-haired CEO. His fingers digging deep within the folds of whatever clothes he chose to sleep in that night. Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a familiar pattern; mandating them to descend on his shirts. Kyouya really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. deviating the white coded collar being damped with salty tears. 

Comprehension of human sentiments, especially when it came to others, was not her most prominent characteristic so she just ensues his compositions. Despite Kyouya’s struggles to secure her recognition, dispensing unspecified description of perturbations wasn’t a delicacy nor something to be undignified of, when it’s not being a part of buddyfighting that is. Still, he assumed her stoic and her "stand still and keep quiet and only his orders without negligence or turmoil" continued beside the imminently designated in her remembrance. 

She deposited herself to be emotionally distant, indifferent, and drained of any distinguished expressions. He didn’t mind this, not at all, her comforting tone was letting himself stay glued to her without so much of a shift. Her lashing out on others and completely losing her composer however was something she still needs to work on. Sophia was doing her part and helping Magoroku with his current stress levels so he didn't care if she was speaking or not. Her actions alone definitely were serving.

Feeling the smooth tinges of his hair being coddled and brushed in a shockingly kind manner. Wordlessly, Sophia would dip the tips of her fingers to his short tan-haired, softly petting and brushing the strands in a pleasant gesture. That provides him with the much-needed convenience he was forfeiting from his boyfriend. The tan-haired assumed that Kyouya had ordered her to do so or was following Kyouya’s sways, either way, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

He was very ticklish and his hair was just a weak point to that. Lacing her fingers through his hair while Kyouya was whispering sweet nothings inside his ears and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay for him in the end to relax. Kyouya's words were always the voice that he needed to help him move forward. He'd always know the right words to say and went to say them.

His eyes felt crusty, stinging with pain. He had no hesitation in crying or showing his flaws in front of her. He had no fear of clinging to her. Letting every last emotion seep from under his ego. Just for her, anything for her. His malicious Ice Queen. Refusing to let her leave him, his body overflowing with intense emotions. Causing him to be easily overweight by them. His soft whimpers were the only known sound coming from the eerie silence within his room…

“Nightmares are quite common, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s still quite late so please try getting more rest. If the morning sun doesn't help you forget them, perhaps Sophia can?”

Always winking at Sophia from behind which would elicit wordlessly nod her head in agreement, allowing her typical "Da" to explore from her lips In response. 

Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. 

He persisted to be the circumstantial individual who furnished vigorous information, he was the one who grasped the two in involvement and at leisure. The adhesive that retained their alliance from befalling independently. His temper remained invariably astonishingly elastic and magnanimous; generous and sweet-sounding. As if he was whispering sweet nothings in their ears. He was tortuously gradual and scrupulous when it evolved with accommodations activities but tan-haired would relish with such.

Then leaned down, pursing his lips before establishing a kiss on his foreheads and cheeks, feeling the soft touches and lips against his skin made his insides flutter and stir with cravings, filling his emotions with eroticism. 

His touches were slow at first, almost carefully acting out something dwelling within his fantasy but that was also filled with hesitation to continue any of his actions often asking, "Is this okay?" Or "You don't mind if I do this, correct?" Making it clear, he'll only follow up on any of his actions if Magoroku didn't agree, clearly caring more about his boyfriend's well being.

Infrequently settling his lips on his mouths, planting a soft kiss on his lips. smooching him with a tender touch. The feeling of his soft, considerably smooth, and perfect size for his landing on his lips, drove his insides wild. Kyouya was slow and steady, considering his well being to push for further contact. Stoking his thumbs simultaneously against his fingers and knuckles.

* * *

Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions. 

These were one of those heydays, he’d adorned dubiously, securing and reminding convinced that his skin-colored foundation was coating his defects and bulging eyes from his deprivation of hibernation last gloom. Despite Kyouya’s words of always remaining, “Be sure to get a proper night's rest.” Shaking those petty thoughts away, taking a deep breath. Making his way to the location that Kyouya had emailed him about just moments beforehand. 

“Oh, good. You finally arrived, Magoroku."

A soothing voice playing within his mind as Kyouya remained the primary one to actually acknowledge his presence, glancing away from his white-haired, his lips curling upward, flashing one of those genuine smiles. Raising himself up from his seat to carefully pulling out the only empty chair near the table. The sound of the legs scratching the payment below made him silently wince. Kyouya's hand's gesture to the chair, "Please, have a seat." 

Magoroku felt his insides twisted from the gesture, squeezing his gallantry leap an insignificant vibration. The negligible sensation of heat rushing to his cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tinge of crimson. Sheepishly nodded without saying much of anything, clumsily stepped in front of the chair, plopping down on it. Feeling the fabric of the chair softly hitting the bottom. Using his body strength, the male pulled in the chair, Magoroku stood frozen and tensed by himself being pushed forward and merely stopped a mere inch away from the table.

* * *

### 

* * *

### Performance (DUMP STUFF)

### Chapter Text

Their connection started out slow but also abruptly announced from his qualm. As for everything else in their relationship was. Simply being nothing but a working mechanism and utilized by his now old master. Doing his every wish and looking up to him like any other foolish kid would but that wasn't him anymore. 

Kisses and soft touches like cuddling and hand-holding became additionally frequent as the times went on, those simple yet meaningful touches satisfied his cravings and feelings stirring within him. They were rare enough to make the male want a little more from him and Sophia every time they had any sort of contact with him. Painfully being slow and wordlessly begging for their subtle affections towards him.

  
  


This all felt strange to the young male, foreign even. Plainly walking in someone's home and acting like you actually own this place. Not something the young tan-haired was used to doing much in his honesty.

His place was more like a large mansion than a home. His new home. 

This was the place that his boyfriend wanted him to live in as the start of this week and with Sophia joining them. He assumed Sophia was possibly already living with him from the very start. Granted Kyouya had invited him over and let him stay.

This day was a moderately relaxing day, stirring to Magoroku’s diversion and consternation. The auditorium was, unfathomably, quell down the large eerie halls. He must’ve denoted consequently utilized to the disturbance of others from performing his student council work duties and giving out penalties to those who ventured hastening down the restrained the corridors that the insignificant conception of taciturnity captured him off guard. 

  
  


_"Huh? Is a piano playing!? Who is playing here!?"_

The quality of what he presumed was what a large piano was playing across the halls of the large mansion, the first keying hitting had caused the tan-haired to flinch in astonishment at the impromptu quality. The tone made it sound as if it came from a professional. The pitch prevailed entrancingly jangling from within his ears.

Entering the room as the sounds became more apparent to hear, noticing the male sitting on a stool, playing.

Glossing his eyes over to see a simple white-haired girl dawning distinct codings of blue. viciously cold, gazing at him from afar. 

"Oh, Magoroku. Good evening." 

He simply spoke in his usually rhythmic tone almost humming his words in delight. A hypotonic tone. He didn't bother to shift his fingers away from his keys on the given board, still playing with the keys without stopping his movements. The tip of his extremities was befalling caressed against the simple keys on the piano. Watching as his body was pacing with the flows of the keys, rhythmically.

“I hope you're negativing your way easily without getting lost." 

"You can play the piano too? I thought you only knew how to play the organ."

"There's a lot of things I could do that might surprise you, though, Organ and Piano are comparable but also uniquely designed," the CEO elucidated.

"Oh?" His expression altered to confusion and interest in his words while also remaining entranced by his sound, "I'm curious, who taught you how to play? I don't think you told us that yet. 

The male dwelling on the seat froze causing the male to wince in pure dread. He began to question if asking that triggered bad memories or if Kyouya wanted that to be kept a secret.

"Yikes!" Magoroku involuntary breath out, "Did I overstep my boundaries!? I'm sorry!" 

Kyouya turned his attention towards the male, veering his head off to the side. The edge of his lips curling to a soft smile, flashing it towards the male with ease.

"No, that's quite all right. I wasn't expecting you to ask me about the origins of my skills." 

"My parents wanted me to

* * *

"I planned on developing a device that allows Buddyfighters to fight without the need for a Core Case." 

"Buddyfighting with core deck cases are fun in their own way but also annoying to deal with. Think about it, the buddy police have the need to constantly go out and supply core Cases. That must be physically draining to them."

  
  


"I wonder if anyone else thinks about the resources we will be constantly wasting if we keep this up." 

"I get it! By doing that, we can buddyfight in a fighting stage anywhere they want?"

"Exactly! The newer generations of buddyfighters can fight anywhere at any time without the need of a Core Cast."

* * *

* * *

Today was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he absolutely wanted to just convene and decompress for the time signifying but as the CEO and very famous throughout japan he had to endure focus on gatherings and grasping sticky strips on his corporation. Today he managed to obtain an enhanced and accordingly scheduled. 

Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia and Magoroku from other companies to achieve with the formal student council vice, and the Student Council President before the day terminates. He reckoned positively gaining their help was a huge plus faction to his intentions, they were more exceeding than just utterly dedicated to him and his conviction.

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it, siding the expressions on the woman’s magazine. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. As stayed tune with his actions, his mind began to dwell further to his beloves. How would they react if they were here? 

Magoroku Shido. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

This obscurity continued converting innumerable penetrating as the procedures established and the visitors were already bequeathing from his main large ball like room. The tan-haired remained ostensibly whining in the environment, naturally not entreating to be hereabouts at all, the CEO didn’t deplore him much at all, simply allowing the male to vent in the backrooms if maybe. It transpired moderately prevalent for Magoroku to complain about many things he ingested, Kyouya comprehended just how to exercise the responsibility of apportioning with his imaginative categorizations and wails. 

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. The day was finally over and he was able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, no anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow. 

* * *

Her stoic constitution and his conference were now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could contrary to his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handled for. 

Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he should.

* * *

He was undoubtedly capable to observe and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exception to that rule. His crimson-colored eyes watched their every motility, particularly influenced by his heels. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

### Actions

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61851487/edit)



###  [Chapter 47](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/61851487)

### Chapter Text

I have two different Shidos to hold hands with even if they are annoying and get on my nerves, they're my dorks... (also incredibly adorable...) Unfortunately, they won't stop clinging to me and crying on my shoulders... Shido is very clingy to me anyway

  
Simultaneous

###  [magosoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magosoph/pseuds/magosoph)

### Summary:

> _Picketing as the edge of his lips would curve. fondling with his hair or grasping his hands with her own was also another embodiment of enjoyment she had. Conveying in his surprisingly soft warmth for her own. She would never recognize it, not even to herself, but she savored the warmness he rendered her. That was prized, almost utility for his courteous affections. Her dimension would be a flawless stroke for his hands, so hand-holding was practically similar to two components of the disappeared pieces, participating contemporaneously once the puzzle was achieved. Frequently, telling the male to naturally decompress._

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/59597449/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/59597449)

### Chapter Text

## Abnegation // Published:2020-05-22. May. 21st

Summary: _The primary tones that involuntarily escaped her margins when she examined the bracelet signifying exhibited as he frolicked toward the territory from his maladroitness, was enervated but she recognized that intensity radiating from the wristband. Portions of her signature being registered from the divisions._

“I don’t understand.”

The primary tones that involuntarily escaped her margins when she examined the bracelet signifying exhibited as he frolicked toward the territory from his maladroitness, was enervated but she recognized that intensity radiating from the wristband. Portions of her signature being registered from the divisions.

Perpetrating the unimaginable—Sophia Sakharov could describe the aforementioned—none of the molecular detachments that’s been befalling but here she continued to gawk at the male anew exposed wrist; divulging the many adjustments that Kyouya would most suitably not permit of. Her inclination competing with those she yearns she hasn’t comprehended beforehand.

Presently to swing diversion with Magoroku and endeavor to seize tirelessly from this fresh inferred. This signified whence dejected as he’d condescend. Father would be vaguely dissatisfied with his unforeseen sequence momentarily. Currently for an indefinite amount of time. And that was not what Kyouya had arranged for her to do or feel.

“Huh!?” his lips separated as his eyes tinseled towards her with security, querying what she obtained regarding this blunder. “Yikes!” His navy cores dilated for a consequence as an unforeseen collision flung his leer and hysteria. Spontaneously patrolling her sky bright azure coded eyes landed on, understanding what she was referring too, “Ahhh!!” bunglingly and instantly lunging towards the rims of his maturing military-issued uniform, spurring to encase his arm, hauling the white portion down.

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning swamped by a widespread figure of liquid. As if it was essentially predictable today, smothered by his mortification. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. 

His most distinguished admonition enlightened promptly was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

They dangle in genuine shame if that happens. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never arranged equivalent if anything this impression was particularly advancing on, like he was in some sort of prodigious entertainment, impersonating each level with trepidation and denial.

“Why does your bracelet have my signature on it?”

Sophia's austere littered the vacancy, nonchalantly asking. Her massive dreary eyes directed on him.

The hidden uttered explanation of his intelligence, comprehending that the male wasn't proposing to bellow any of his notions accurately, but he couldn't maintain that the suggested of her tone did enunciate inexplicably inquisitive… satisfactory for his penetration.

“What!?” His expression filled with alarm, wincing from his abrupt hysteria at this stunning inscrutability, fumbling with his arms, N-No, Of course not!” signaling them back and forth in a fastidious yet mellowing proposition, shutting his eyelids. The edge of his margins bending to an apprehensive simper, “D-Don’t be silly!”

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. She did often overthink things sometimes. The Vice wasn’t offended or pestered by his unknowingly insult.

“Sophia?”

Not bothering to acknowledge Magoroku to recapitulate this conservation. Sophia didn’t respond, her lips never separated nor spasm. The compartment was replenished with stillness. The male had coerced himself to gaze up at her, the quietness taking over. She could respond to him but what would even be the point of that. Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. 

“...Who is the name on your bracelet?”

Kyouya was supposed to be her soulmate, she lived for him. Kyouya merely ordered her to work with him, nothing more and nothing less. Not bothering to wait for his interpretation, not hassling to compel him to communicate what her bangle. This was just a dissipated opportunity she could've used for the profession but alternatively, that was centered on her clumsy supervisor. The dismissal was exceedingly extensive here and those stinging sensations coursing throughout their characteristics. They naturally couldn’t be. 

"That's none of your business," Her voice, stern, filled with sudden annoyance. Swaying as her grey coded heels were stabbing the platforms, kissing the crumples of the floorings beneath her. 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

“Huh?” Magoroku divided his lips from the abrupt collision, raising his hand as if trying to reach out for her as some sort of depressive effort, “W-Wait up!” 

Without extra vibration decamping his lips, Magoroku also plucked up his speed. While signifying attentiveness not to jostle himself on the payment. Apprehending how critical it’ll sting and the misery he could endorse from the knockout. Refusing to mentally calculate the number of times he actually slipped and sprawled on the floor on here already. He was quite fairly clumsy, he supposed but he wasn’t going to easily admit that. But, like everything else in his life, faint was against him. Frolicking on the backend of his boots, collapsing to the inebriating cold ground with a loud yelp.

Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace. The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. Tardily wilting away. 

“Don’t go…” His whole facial features dipped to a disheartening frown, grumbling to himself, complaints permeating his acme, elevating his palm. Fingers crimping, tightly tensing his muscles, A mystified exhalation avoids his lips, “I-I… want to know if I’m also your soulmate...Sophia…”

* * *

* * *

## **Unresponsive Apparitions**

Summary:

> _Picketing as the edge of his lips would curve. fondling with his hair or grasping his hands with her own was also another embodiment of enjoyment she had. Conveying in his surprisingly soft warmth for her own. She would never recognize it, not even to herself, but she savored the warmness he rendered her. That was prized, almost utility for his courteous affections. Her dimension would be a flawless stroke for his hands, so hand-holding was practically similar to two components of the disappeared pieces, participating contemporaneously once the puzzle was achieved. Frequently, telling the male to naturally decompress._

 _"What would it be like if we haven't met?"_

 _"How long would it snatch for all of the stars in the sky to ultimately die?"_

 _"How does Kyouya firmly feel about me?"_

 _"Shido, will you ever leave me for anyone else in your life?"_

Normally, she would ask dreadful questions in the middle of the night. 

To which, he would obnoxiously keen and murmur drowsily, "I love you Sophia but please stop asking me weird questions and go back to bed!" 

Probably not suspected her to even invite such issues, to begin with. Though, he seldom accurately remarks on these proposals, even the ones contemplating his judgment and implied approximately him. She always managed to ask such weird questions about him, Kyouya, or life in general. Anything that would cross her mind while she'd arose. Assuming that her mind was the most active during this time and it wasn't really her fault. Still, she was such a strange girl.

Sophia would relax if she could but she couldn't. Her figure wouldn't permit her, alternatively, she converged her perceptions at the ceiling of their darkroom. Her sky coded eyes staring. The vacancy was essentially reserved. Almost. Delicate whiffs of strain residence within, rhythmically pounding inside of her eardrums in a steady but annoyingly so velocity.

Her man. Her amateur. A chain of her memorial now. Observing the young male slumber transpired to a bit of a nocturnal habiliment for her. One she had indescribably ascertained herself relishing his well-disposed locution. 

Magoroku wasn't bothersome or fussing when he was unconscious alternatively his rims were sealed by an affectionate and tender smile. His interpretation would melt, even in the dullest of obscurities, her visions could still advance out his decrease characteristics. 

Conferred on contracted nightfalls he would undergo from hideous illusions to which she would be compelled to restore him, despite how reliably unanticipated they were to her, but furthermore, she pursued to settle up with his indignation and functions. But she distinguished specifically how to manipulate and practice consideration of him when he was bemoaning or begetting a meltdown to which she would permit him to unobstructedly destroy his belongings and screech until he crumpled up and was okay to recapitulate on the essential resolutions and deputations. 

Picketing as the edge of his lips would curve. fondling with his hair or grasping his hands with her own was also another embodiment of enjoyment she had. Conveying in his surprisingly soft warmth for her own. She would never recognize it, not even to herself, but she savored the warmness he rendered her. That was prized, almost utility for his courteous affections. Her dimension would be a flawless stroke for his hands, so hand-holding was practically similar to two components of the disappeared pieces, participating contemporaneously once the puzzle was achieved. Frequently, telling the male to naturally decompress.

But this night was distinctive from their separate shared duskiness in the equivalent apartment together. He was stagnant conscious, his eyes occasionally twitching with unadulterated cowardice. As if he transpired taciturnly bellowing "Why? Why does it have to end like this?" Or "why me!?" His scriptural phrases, ones she continued ordinarily employed to him screaming simultaneously with some additional slogans. 

His scores weren't close but instead, they lingered scrutinizing daringly at her, resisting to budge from his situation on the bed. Assuming this was out of his reputation to do so, she commenced suspecting if he was stroking okay or not. Not that she would consider but her intrusiveness made her sympathetic. 

"Why are you still awake?" 

The sterned noise saturated the manifestly inaudible compartment, capturing him off his defender. 

"Huh?" He unquestioningly verbalized, "Honestly, I can't seem to find sleep tonight. I could ask you the same thing, though."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want to have another...um…"

"—Nightmare."

She annihilated his decision, obstructing his statements without electricity.

Swallowing massively, "Y-Yes!" He confessed, "I… I don't want to keep you from your beauty rest to worry about my mental health. I mean, not that you rest much since you always wake me up with your weird questions but—"

"I understand... you believe that if you were to keep yourself forcibly up, you would avoid these nightmares again. However, you're just running away from your problems instead of facing them."

He waggled his caption, "D-Don't be silly! I-I'm not running away from my problems I'm trying too…"

She permitted out a dim sigh past her lips, as her peculiarities presently altered to irritation.

Her impromptu unfoldings elicit his anxieties, delivering her an observation of solicitude, "Wh-What's wrong?" 

"Nightmares aren't real, Shido." 

"I know that! I just… they just feel real to me! Did you ever have a nightmare before?"

"I don't like to think about that." 

"Huh?" 

He constructed a brow at her in unsullied upsetting—her interrogation was much more salutary than her typical: "it's none of your business" phrase or just flat-out ostracizing him. 

"What do you mean, Sophia?" 

"They are just dreams, pointless to even think about."

"But dreams also hold meaning." 

"Only if you let them."

"My nightmares… one… the most prevalent one is with our old master—constantly zapping me for failing him while the other half would continually insist on you leaving me, for good this time, I mean."

* * *

"I know this may seem like a weird question to ask right now but… may I-I-I cuddle with you? Normally, I'm usually the one who's on your chest but sometimes you would just rest your head on the chest without warning. I mean, I appreciate it when you do that." 

“Fine.”

His eyelids climbed in astonishment as his navy coding glinted with excitement, “Oh, really!?”

“Da,” she undoubtedly napped her head.

“I, Shido Magoroku, will make sure this will be the best cuddle in your life~!”

“Now, shut up before I change my mind,” she stirred a tiny closer towards him. Welcoming her smooth movements on the mattress, observing the oscillation of her side being declined as she didn't hassle to suspend her performances.

“Of course!” With that concise negotiation, sheepishly drowsed his climax. Assigning the female shuffle her approach closer and closer continuously their enclosures were professedly visiting. Involuntarily, his muscles clenched tightly together at her swiftly velvety tactility. 

Inconsiderably borrowed at the sensation of someone willingly collapsing down on him, her snow-like locks titillating his neck and lower cheeks. Tasting the substance of his bosom being shockingly dragged down with a rather light touch. The awareness of her fingers tracing his fluffy pajamas. He clenched the fibers of his legs, mangling down grimly as they persisted crisscrossed on the table. Presently slackening, letting his tissues qualify, after a few consequences, allowing out a melodious rustle depart his projections in correlative.

He perceived her physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt. Feeling her causally taps for seeming attention. Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

Twilights where she would deposit on him, engaging him to carry her dear was frequently expensive but sincerely pleasant. It wouldn’t irritate sufficient if they would caress and submerge within each other’s warmness. 

* * *

* * *

## Putrid Cookery

Summary:

> _Today, he obtained the ingenious assortment of preparing something luscious for his beloved and himself likewise. Brewing by guidance wasn't something he infrequently accomplished, unless he obliged too, negatively pertaining cookery as a particular description of production towards his devotion. He persevered his transaction with persevering, circumscribed, indefatigable, not suitable statements in his moderately comprehensive dictionary that could represent the extreme determination that was currently meandering inside his veins._
> 
> Magoroku was striving to prepare a meal but it doesn't go as intended.

Constructing assured his abundant delicate tan coded locks signified balanced up in a nape. Being in his mid-twenties he’d allowed his hair to arise a limited additionally dropping to his joints. 

_‘I’ve been meaning to cut it, though.’_

Brandishing his solicitudes explanation, he solaced himself that he’ll permit Sophia to fashioned his bristle how it habitually was irritable during his teen years one more. Flapping the folds of his white-collar shit to his forearms, guarantee that his sleeves remained absent from the route and didn’t perceive stained. He somehow managed to acquire an assortment presently in the correspondence, a conscience-stricken ached within his essence.

Today, he obtained the ingenious assortment of preparing something luscious for his beloved and himself likewise. Brewing by guidance wasn't something he infrequently accomplished, unless he obliged too, negatively pertaining cookery as a particular description of production towards his devotion. He persevered his transaction with persevering, circumscribed, indefatigable, not suitable statements in his moderately comprehensive dictionary that could represent the extreme determination that was currently meandering inside his veins. Dishing was something they never journeyed before but he feigned that he would be required to learn fascinating sorts of tutorings just so he penitentiary prepare his meals himself when she wasn’t around. Considering Sophia continued amidst Kyouya-sama and he was occupied struggling to supplied meals and other essentials they required, by accepting an extraordinary paying position. Conferred, Kyouya would assist with their revenue predicaments much to their dismay. Condemning begetting to rely on his previous supervisor for his own pride and the white-haired detesting whence she had to accept her master's behavior with encouraging them; exhibiting as if she was employing him for her individual accumulation.

"Yikes!" 

The tan-haired wrenched himself absent from the furnace evenly frolicking in the classification, the splashing of scalding hot liquid seeping out from the extended bowl seized him off his knowingly suitable prospect. Blurring dribbled within his interpretation, only faltering for the various decisive. He didn't attend and he didn't genuinely require whatever that was sojourning bound. Tranquil, signifying outrageously frustrated with that approach. He remained extremely apathetic in his cognizance, occasionally brisk quarters signified hushed, securing him to undergo a puncture of catastrophe stirring with prosperity. The precipitate wince of pool elicits him to yelp in bewilderment. A few consequences followed, he underwent the pressure on his actions on his skills from their surfaces being hauled below him.

"Why is this so difficult!? Sophia!" 

Her miniature reinforcements vibrated through his eardrums, apprehending that she was pacing inside their fences, "What are you doing?" She inquired as she noiselessly enrolled in the vacancy, naturally occupying near the doorway.

He involuntarily blenched endlessly, diverting his gaze to engage her surviving utterly still in their doorway. As his eyes dilated from the premature alarm. Swiveling his head to take a glimpse. His frame directed to face her, navy eyes contemplating something as she sways her body. His tongue swelled with desperation.

Presently recapturing his composer as his navy melanistic eyes strayed to coincide hers. Her interpretation was devoid of any sentiments as her arms were still clinging to her surfaces but he could escort her customarily utilized inconvenience trickling under her clefts as she stayed withstanding in the doorway contemptuously. Those sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone _—_ despite her stoic facial appearance _—_ the type of discriminations that he would be succumbed in for heydays on demise as if he transpired descending in the dismal extracts comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky. 

The tan-haired lease escaped a melodious slaughter similar to a rustle from his margins, "Oh, Sophia! I'm glad you’re here! You see, I'm trying to learn how to cook and well…" 

He sucks at the aforementioned, he achieves nothing when he did things himself. He was rather scheduled intelligent but a stumblingly with a supplied obligation; Comprehending he was just an incompetent fool, no more concise, and although she settled for his frustrations, time and time again, little by little.

At least that is what she deems. Of course, with his egotistical nature, he would never admit to simple failure, not for her. He was confident to prove that he was capable of making his so-called girl something. He was sure of it.

"Move. You're going to burn down the house if you keep that boiling like that." 

Sophia as she took a few steps forward, making his way towards the male. Magoroku awkwardly fumbles to the side, stepping away bunglingly as Sophia seized the distance, his eyes scanning the scene in front of him as he hummed, “This is why I don’t let you in the kitchen,” Her actions were nonchalantly, haphazardly proposing her hand, steering her index fingers towards the pot, “That… did you try boiling whatever is inside of this pot there?”

She didn't respond instead of letting her sky coded eyes scan the area around them. Distributed the utensils down on the exterior of the board, granting Sophia to arrange as she satisfied.

The tan-haired nodded in response as his lip tightened together, "Y-Yes!" Biting back his sheer shame and failure he spoke once more. Magoroku lowered his knees, subletting them stiffly dislodged subordinate him, presenting himself to resemble substantially reduce then what he signifies. Diminishing, "At least I was trying to...But I seem to be doing it wrong… I assume…" Gulping, as the tan-haired swayed his caption, "It would be fabulous if you could um… c-could you help me?" 

"Da," A simplistic negotiation, “There’s a more uncomplicated technique of achieving this, I will teach it to you.” 

"Thank you!" The edge of his margins waves to a brilliantly illumined simper, “In that case, we should make dinner together~!”

* * *

* * *

## Impaired // dumb fic // Published: 2020-05-28 // DaviMagoSoph

Summary: _He somehow managed to acquire an assortment presently in the correspondence, a conscience-stricken ached within his essence. He’d desisted, hoisting an eyebrow from aforementioned, ambiguously eyeing the crate, "Whom the hell would send me a fucking package!?" Was your exclusive acknowledgment to the cardboard. He was unparalleled in the apartment so proposing that mystery felt ineffective but you normally talked aloud to yourself so he didn’t give a shit._

He somehow managed to acquire an assortment presently in the correspondence, a conscience-stricken ached within his essence. He’d desisted, hoisting an eyebrow from aforementioned, ambiguously eyeing the crate, "Whom the hell would send me a fucking package!?" Was your exclusive acknowledgment to the cardboard. He was unparalleled in the apartment so proposing that mystery felt ineffective but you normally talked aloud to yourself so he didn’t give a shit.

He didn't attend and he didn't genuinely require whatever that was sojourning bound. Tranquil, signifying outrageously frustrated with that approach. Who the hell in their appropriate intellect would mail him, Davide Yamazaki, anything!? Whatever that was couldn't be from his parents, can it? Did they really decide to deliver some shit here? The insignificant concept of your progenitors decisively composing an attempt to communicate and discovered where he was currently living was making your linings kindle with rejected trepidation at the countless plausibilities now residing inside his psyche?

Your eyes strolled downhill to the carton now ceasing within your grasp. Scrutinizing the outer coating. Glimpsing at the inscription inscribed on the box provoked. The signature stamped on the exposition executed your heart decline inside. You appeared suspended in distance _—_ feeling the weight of the world being crushed before you in an instant. Your mug substituted feebly barren and unfolding to a rather pale state. Restrictedly necessitated vomiting but you handled every section of signifying before you subsequently cracked. Hated that you have to be dispensing with your imaginative breakdown like this. Never feeling so disgusted and sick before in your life as the memories of your constant abuse and tossed around like some sort of rag doll, only containing to the asshole's pleasure and nothing else. If only he wasn't dumb enough to take note of that sooner but you were also was a small helpless kid but then being flashed within your memory without giving him any warnings. 

_‘No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!’_

You grant out an exasperated grunt and exhale your expiration at the box in his palms, his blonde blows frowned at it, seemingly ready to rip open the box without hesitation. Having the overwhelming urge to throw the cardboard box across the room. Disturbed but also indulging miserably, fuck, you really despised this impromptu pessimism. The distress could go kiss itself in the ass. But that wasn't delinquency. You heedlessly scrambled out of the cantonment, carrying yourself with heavy footsteps. 

“Oh? Hey, Davide!”

“Why do you have a box?”

“Huh? Davide, Dear? Where are you going?”

Ostracizing them, gathering their solicitudes for your intricacies. Being far to advance with your abrupt violence that you didn’t want to halt or voice anything. Not fancied to scourge out your vengeance on the two. If he did maltreat them that method you wouldn’t absolve yourself. Forbidding to permit yourself to ensure the tracks of your injurious EX and father. Casting the receptacle furiously in the debris, neglecting the interrogation resembles your two lovers were giving to you. 

You veered, finding yourself being faced with your two lovers. Almost considering expressions written on their features.

"Davide? Are you okay?"

"You fret too much, Magoroku-chan," the end of his lips curls to a comprehensive fraudulent grin, "See, I'm fine~!"

* * *

You wanted to die. Disappear. Fadeaway to the nothingness you came from. Dwelling back to the darkness, a place that you rightly belong to. 

What was the point of this all? A point of love? Affection? What to have kids and sex? Or was there another meaning? Compassion, you mocked that doctrine. Again, again, again. Yet, you still bothered them. You didn’t leave or declare it’s over.

You certainly invented you were astonishing, swelling the numerous senseless incessantly with your facilities with ease. Your sensitivity was howling at you to stop ignoring those feelings deep within you but you simply couldn’t. A standard of stripling any miss would hang for but you didn’t desire just any girl to settle for you, no. You coveted her, Her graceful companion in corruption that was always Magoroku, not you. A short and skinny white hair that remained you of the bitter winter snow. Keen considerable sky-colored orbs, scrutinizing spitefully ostensibly at extinctions.

Sophia Sakharov continued to persist vaguely in character, moderately mysterious. The process of her sky coded eyes profusely twinkled when she occupied Kyouya. But with you, she sniffed devoid of unspecified glimmer, the animation was no sustained predicament for you, none at all. Hell, she gave Magoroku more love and glint then she did to you.

She settled with cadence. And she disappears, comparable to everyone else. Bequeathing the tan-haired in the twilight. That appalling unenlightenment. You were always the last to know.

* * *

Rest never developed obtainable for Davide Yamazaki, inexplicably abundant, his inclination wouldn’t let him retire. Wouldn’t lock underneath.

Withholding slumber, a calamitous and uncanny duskiness. Your delusions arose from their abundant satisfactory repose to terrorize his relaxing snooze formerly extended. Stringing within his consciousness, adhering to the prodigious retrospections loitering backward to your subconscious, haunting and insulting your precise quintessence. Initiating his interiors to surge with alienation. Objectionable flashbacks clattering to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

Never recognizing the consequences that would immediately accompany his preceding ventures, he didn’t sense a condition regarding his movements, executing as he commanded. Until this fucking twilight, pricking him individually.

The mere thought of trafficking with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. 

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. Limits of his boundaries blundered to a distorting and tormented grimace. Swinging and agitating vigorously on the mattress automatically choking out in wretchedness and apathetic inspirations emerge from his acromegalic trepidation. 

"Davide, Relax.”

Hearing a familiar voice, calling out his name, it felt so far away from her grasp but also close. His eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, fastening uniquely imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; dripping in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Sophia’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing the physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his surprisingly new intimating warmth. Your appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing your waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded.

Sophia would relax if she could but she couldn't. Her figure wouldn't permit her, alternatively, she converged her perceptions at the ceiling of their darkroom. Her sky coded eyes staring. The vacancy was essentially reserved. Almost. Delicate whiffs of strain residence within, rhythmically pounding inside of her eardrums in a steady but annoyingly so velocity.

Her male. Her lover. A part of her life now. Watching the young male sleep was a bit of a nightly habit for her. One she had shockingly found herself enjoying his peaceful expression. 

Magoroku wasn't annoying or complaining when he was asleep instead his margins were sealed by a soft and gentle smile. His expression would melt, even in the dullest of obscurities her fantasies could still make out his soften features. Viewing as the end of his lips would curl. Playing with his hair or grasping his hands with her own was also another embodiment of enjoyment she had. Conveying in his surprisingly melodious temperature for her own.

* * *

“Sophia and I are going out, do you want to come with us, Davide? Maybe get some fresh air to clear your head?”

“Nah, I don’t feel like getting ready,”

“Well, in that case, don’t do anything crazy while we 

Swinging his hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah. Have fun~!”

* * *

He remained extremely apathetic in his cognizance, occasionally brisk quarters signified hushed, securing him to undergo a puncture of catastrophe stirring with prosperity. Magoroku and Sophia were out, doing something... but he wasn’t positive whatever that was, believing they persisted shopping for stuff. Intelligibly struggling those philosophies off, not like he presented a shit where they succumbed in their unoccupied interval as abundant as they were innoxious.

The grey coded remote within his clutch tightly as a firm grip. flipping throw the endless channels awaiting a cinema that lasted salutary would subsequently proceed up but never obeyed. Keening beneath his expiration, halting his contemporary responsibility, tossing the object on the coffee counter in front of him. Crumpling upon discovering a comprehensive documentary. The contemporary entertainment that implied imitating obtained voluntarily monotonous, an authoritative liaison, totality he didn't audit for. All of this fictitious romance wasn't his preferred style or even picketing cinemas in custom. 

Gradually slumping on the furniture. Intersecting his arms against his chest, using his body strength, boosted his bottoms to let him cease on the coffee furniture.

* * *

Gathering the entrance ticking accessible.

“Hey, Davide, we’re back!”

“Hey~!” An uncomplicated acknowledgment.

“What are you watching?”

“I don’t know, some random shit.”

“Mind if we sit with you?”

Davide frugally but nonchalantly shrugging, “You don’t actually need to request that but sure, go ahead.”

A few consequences followed, he underwent the pressure on both surfaces being hauled down by his two spouses. Not fretting to substitute his eyes to inspect them alternatively sustained converging on the station in presence of him. 

"Huh?"

Blonde brows inconsiderably borrowed at the sensation of something or willingly someone collapsing down on him, their locks titillating his skin on both sides. Tasting the substance of his shoulders being shockingly dragged down. The awareness of their fingers tracing his arms. He clenched the fibers of his legs, mangling down grimly as they persisted crisscrossed on the table.

"Get your feet off the coffee table," The white-haired lectured subsequently. Her dialogue circled inside his stirrups without inscrutability. Her tone was shockingly soft, almost whispering the words with a sweet tone of voice but still, stern, filled with order and command. He scorned to indicate that her tone was broadcasting shivers up his shine. 

Systematically, croaked under his expiration, "Or what?" 

"Just do as I say." 

"Ugh, fine." 

"Good."

Regrettably heeding to her intelligence, straightening his previously fastened legs, permitting his feet to descend to the platform as his socks felt the rug, composing contact with his heels.

"There. Delighted now?" 

"Da." 

Him accepting to sanction them to prepare as they gratified wafted his remembrance. All he could do was sit here and let his two lovers do as they pleased with him. He perceived their physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciating against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/60693001/edit)



###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/60693001)

### Chapter Text

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean?”

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now.”

The tan-haired shallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and colder than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt guy. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name, she seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratifies when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassured his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of there eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He 

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to p 

  
  


Magoroku was first inside the portal, jumping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly behind him before the portal made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, pointing out his thoughts perfectly on this without him needing to voice it. Gallows turns to look at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points dropping down to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely mocked back, drawing his first card before doing a charge and drew. Calling a few monsters out on the stage ready to also battle alongside him. Filling his own side with three different monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point he lost he felt like he was one string from stealing the card away from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge!" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and through the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

He groaned from the recent shocks he'd receive overtime.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. 

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!”


	9. Chapter 9

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/60693046)

### Chapter Text

That kiss. Her cold yet soft lips. It was still swelling within his mind, he couldn’t get rid of the thought. But still, they had many things they need to discuss. Their feelings, the way it felt. Still, plaguing his thoughts running as wild as they wanted. He couldn’t focus on many besties those thoughts. He hated it. Craving to only talk to her instead.

* * *

_Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else._

_The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes._

_Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully._

* * *

Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence, “I need some food before I passed out.”

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now!”

She paused, swiveling her head to glance at him, seemingly browsing her eyelids down to a 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

* * *

“Magoroku Shido,” His variety perked up as the sound of his signature name was transpiring denominated, “as Student Council President, what would you do with all of the property damaged caused by the fighters here at Aibo?” One of the men challenged him, “How do you think we fixed this concern? Should we finally ban buddyfighting at the school.”

He couldn’t help but mentally recoil at that information, the fighting stage was constantly in the stage of repair but he had to answer this. He clears his throat, lifting himself out of his chair. His whole nature filled with pride, brimming off with the simper, “Of course, not. Banning Buddyfighting would not solve the issue here,” In his truth banning the game wouldn’t solve their predicaments. 

“Then what are you supposed to do?”

“As Student Council President, I believe the next course of action is to raise money for the proper preparations,” He explained, “For example we'll _—_ ” The male continued to explain his goals and useful ways to raise money while Sophia stood motionlessly next to him. They kept asking questions but he kept answering, refusing to back down.

* * *

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. 

* * *

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. “Honestly, Shido. You’re still so much trouble.” 

And yet, the difficulty she acted voluntarily bartering with. She was tired of carrying him, he was very heavy. She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, 

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there—all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

* * *

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

* * *

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

Sophia Sakharov. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when _he_ stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with? 

But still, he clings to her with transcendent intend, she was the only female within his cores of life that was there, for the most part. Her enormous yet precariously responsibilities, he apprehended them all with a tendency of pungency. Her dangerous commitment to Gaen Kyouya was a predicament, her entire reputation serving him was their only problem, even voluntarily terminating her own life and even Magoroku’s for his longings.

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/60728287/edit)



###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/60728287)

### Chapter Text

He's down with the fallen again. A lonely place compresses with damage and irritation. Veering away from everything he understood, following the direction of Disaster. His livelihood. He lost his route. His blood-colored eyes were cracked and gloaming.

He knew that much but he was very numb to tend. He fully abandoned being the hero. He was too sporadic and demolished to keep going. He felt nothing but a burning pit of despair as he wore the heavy armor, the disgusting pit of the cavity.

* * *

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

* * *

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when he stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely  unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with?

* * *

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

  
  


He moans, recapturing his senses, or at least, he imagined he was. He’d aroused to ascertain Magoroku worryingly contemplating down at him. He felt something already being placed on his body. It was rather soft and warm, he assumed it was a blanket, safety wrapped around his frame.

“Sophia!” He mustered over towards the female who was on the other side of the room, making something, taking her out of her daze, “Come over here quickly! I think he's finally waking up!" 

He heard his voice ringing 

She annoyingly glares at Magoroku at his high pitched shouting but then softens when she turns to glance at her young master.

"Excuse my sudden actions Kyouya-sama." She placed the back of her hand on top of his forehead for a moment, "As I thought… you're burning up." 

  
  
  


“Kyouya-sama, I think you got a fever.”

He shook that idea off, “Impossible.” His voice was shockingly inflated with slight anger and denial, “I take care of myself daily for that not to happen." 

Magoroku's expression shifted to a mixture of concern and difficulty. 

"I need to get back--" Sophia placed her hand on his chest, pulling him back down on the couch without effort, he paused, letting her do so while staring up at her, "Sophia? What are you--"

"I apologize previously," she spoke, shockingly interpreting his words, despite her indifferent voice he felt a bitter tone underneath it all, "We don't believe you're in the right conditions to be working now."

"Y-Yes! We don't want you to overwork yourself again and make yourself feel worse. The sooner you rest this fever off the sooner you are able to get back to work. Oh, we'll even be here to help you recover, too!" 

The female nodded, "Da."

"Is that an order?" He questioned, curiously. Cocking a brow at them both.

The two in front of him stiffened, almost tensing at his words, almost unexpected. 

He ponders in mere silences for a moment. Taking a break every so often isn't that bad… he rarely took days off. It was strange, watching them finally take over. But he allowed this, knowing they cared enough. "I supposed you're both right about this," letting out a sigh, "Fine. I will take this day off to rest." 

* * *

The way her eyes shimmer, when she was with Kyouya, was different than she was with Magoroku.

* * *

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61135915/edit)



###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61135915)

### Chapter Text

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. 

He felt nauseous bounded but he wasn’t unavoidable why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Was it ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function.

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Ah, Y-Yes?”

“I have each of the fighters in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Nodding stumblingly at her response, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61669606/edit)



###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61669606)

### Chapter Text

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this."

His decision splashed their voiceless screaming quarters. Intelligibly neglecting the station that was bowing only mere feet away from him. The contemporary entertainment that implied imitating obtained voluntarily monotonous, an authoritative liaison, totality he didn't audit for. All of this fictitious romance wasn't his preferred style or even picketing cinemas in custom. Existing as an orphan _—_ (not being sure where his parents were or if they were alive or dead. He didn't bother, they weren't in his life and they never would be) _—_ That signifying inscribed, he didn’t receive unspecified occurrences or recognized much of anime beamed at his age essentially comparable to a child on television. 

Originating that his voice was still hushed as Cerberus was sleeping at the bottom, curled up in a large ball, sleeping soundly on the rug, not wanting to wake him up from his deep slumber. 

The introductory messages that the grey-haired had accomplished to exhale explanation. Rouga bunglingly murmured underneath his inspiration as Magoroku and Sophia recapitulated to lingerie clinging to his sides externally stirring themselves sufficiently. His tongue swelling the professedly lacking capacity. His scowl never evacuates his characteristics.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

He perceived their physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. 

Permitting himself to descend on their furniture, slouching backward on the material as his arms were grumbly crossed against his chest, his feet flattening out indifferently, not fretting to intersect them knowing that his two amateurs would address him uncrossed when they perceive the position in a sequence. Not that their ominous snuggling would harmonize that considerably. It didn't help that Sophia and Magoroku had one of their legs awkwardly on his, preventing him from even moving or shifting much anyways.

Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

“You consented to do this, Rouga,” The white-haired lectured subsequently. Her dialogue circled inside his stirrups without inscrutability. As flashbacks of him accepting to sanction them to prepare as they gratified wafted his remembrance. All he could do was sit here and let his two lovers do as they pleased with him. 

Systematically, croaked under his expiration, " _I hate you._ " 

Repugnance wasn’t an authentic reconstruct but that exhibited clear headedly. These sentiments didn’t align with what he was presently conjecturing but that insistence owned to produce. Venom endured such a stalwart postulate but that achieved the exclusive declaration conceit of when he reminisced regarding the white-haired proceeding his one exterior. 

Aragami Rouga and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual combination. None of them acquired themselves as starring imminent advocates. The only reason he was even talking to her or engaging in any discourse was because of Kyouya. Kyouya was always in restraint of their involvement, mustering all of the shots, notoriously extracting the strings. Sophia heeded to his every trajectory, accompanying him externally. Magoroku normally gave complaints and implored many questions. Rouga nevertheless suspected his motilities. They possessed numerous divergences but they remained tantamount in captivating techniques. 

They undividedly maintained a moderately destructive involvement. Partly from Sophia and Rouga. Assaulting antiquity that entailed intersecting each other's tracheae unrestricted and attempting to imperil their most unpropitious rascals, from the profundities of purgatory. Their contemporary reciprocity recapitulated to comparatively be reputably complicated. Maliciously twisted to implement their preferably parsimonious curiosities. Their association commenced out deliberately but also abruptly unannounced from the indecision still dwelling inside of them. Things presently… befell and hereabouts they were. As for everything extra their involvement transpired. None of them considered themselves as signifying imminent sympathizers. The exclusive purpose he was even communicating with her or interlocking in any discussion transpired because of Kyouya. They didn’t have many besties Kyouya to look forward too. The unspoken rivalry he had with Sophia seemed to deliberately evaporate since they got together. Even though it's subsiding some part of it was still there, demanding not to leave them both.

The sheer midpoints she would seize in the direction ached to represent his childhood companion’s intentions while he endeavored to admonish the male development for the pleasanter from his most cryptic fragments. Their ideals conflicted, they solely fancied distinctive elements from Kyouya. The percentage of sequence that grasped them operating against one another. 

"No, you don't," Magoroku poked his cheek with the peak of his finger, an inadequate reinforcement of rubber softly thrusting against his face. Feeling his finger leading the male to only lowered his eyelids further almost comprising the limit, "Now, quit acting unusually downhearted, Aragami," Shorty replacing the tip of his finger with his lips. Probably serving as some sort of comfort, consulted the male.

Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. There was no veering away from this current even now. 

No matter how many times they would place their hands on his and on his frame, giving him negligible kisses on his skin and even dive further than just that on a few occasions when they got to that point. But they rarely did those sorts of things, not that they yearned for those sorts of affections but usually, they lost their self-control with the overwhelming passion but they refused to admit they functioned on desire. Being loved by someone or in this cast from multiple people still felt extensively foreign to him, acting coldly and harshly from his horrible childhood. His cold and distributions weren't as voluntary as one would think. 

"Aw, are you blushing!?" 

"What!?" 

"He is, I can see red on his face."

"You must be seeing things, Sakharov. The color of my face hasn't changed at all."

"I don't understand. How would you know that? Evidently, you don't have a mirror to look at yourself in."

"But your flustered face is just the best! So adorable!" The tan-haired didn't bother to pay attention to their dialogue, finding himself lost with Rouga's sudden cuteness, "I didn't think you knew how to blush in the first place!" 

"Are you teasing me!?" 

"Maybe." 

He simply stared at them for a mere moment, being unsure of what to say next or where to take this, "Okay then, have it your way," simply shrugging for a mere moment, before doing the unexpected, uncrossing his arms for his chest. 

Snaking his arms near the male, violently grabbing the back of his hair, hearing the make yelp in surprise as his navy eyes expanded. Pursing his lips and diving in, leaning forward, roughly planting his rough lips on his. His movements were brutal and ragged, awkwardly holding his kiss as his reality was shortly coming back to him, hitting him across his head like some sort of brick. He didn't know what to do next or how to go about this. 

"Are you going to make out with him?"

The male tensed at her representative, her voice a soft but annoying whisper all of the same.

  
  
  
  


Aragami Rouga, Shido Magoroku, and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual few. None of them considered themselves as signifying intimate compatriots. This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combos as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed.

None of them arranged to obtain an immeasurable espousal, not even to the usual comprehensible spring to conjecture their inferred sentiment. They didn't beget the indications of obtaining diverse exhibitions and mansuetude. Never ought unspecified of the ascertainment to be those varieties of personalities negligent if they transpired contemporaneously or not. And who would condemn them? What secured them so allured to one another? What is their unpaired dynamic? Was it because of Kyouya?

Rouga remained sharp, intense, and dangerous. In this connection, Rouga held the most estimated and hard work without effectuating such. Sophia remained stoic, malice, and tingling. Automatically tantalizing the two and hurling malicious pokes at them for her satisfaction. Magoroku remained egotistical, impudent but a coward when his confidence was transpiring contaminated by others, no less. The only one who was presumably the uniquely compassionate and scrupulous one in the association.

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors; having some malicious intentions and often teasing which would lead to an annoyed Sophia, maddened Rouga, and panic Magoroku. When the correct time was presented to them. Just to check off a few of them. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous. 

* * *

"When are Kyouya and Davide going to come back from their trip anyway?" 

Magoroku deliberated for an insignificant significance, conquering his hand on his chin, cupping the bottom, "Hm, I think in about a week or a few days."

Rouga lips tightened in response, dreadfully eyeing the tan-haired. Knowing fully well what this was going to mean for him. Not knowing whatever he was going to enjoy the time or completely hate it here, he was sure that he's not going to be escaping any time soon.

Kyouya was the only place he was currently living in and since he was out of Japan on a business trip he didn't feel comfortable staying in his best friend's place alone. And Kyouya made it clear that Davide was only needed on the trip, finding things rather odd but made no effort to question his friend. Knowing that his dear friend was weird enough as it is.

The CEO has suggested staying with his boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being so Magoroku invited them over to his house. That house wasn't a large mansion-like he had before his father got jailed for his past crimes but it was large enough for all of them. Luckily, his father wouldn't mind nor care much that his son was doing. Since his father was mostly out working they rarely saw him much.

"In that case, you're going to be stuck with us for a few days!" Clapping his together, proudly shutting his eyelids, "I mean, Isn't that exciting!" 

* * *

Each of them was different and had a distinct way of going about things. In which, Sophia reflects on her relationship with both of them

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61669663/edit)



###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61669663): The Clear Envious

### Summary:

> Established RelationshipMagoroku is a jealous BOIBut who wouldn't be jelly if your girl was working with the CEO?I Wrote This Instead of SleepingI just really like the idea of Sophia simply Teasing himharmless humor and fluff I guess??MagoSophoh jealously that should also be tagged here i guessMentioned Gaen KyouyaAlso Sophia/Kyouya is mentioned bc Magoroku questions it
> 
> Language:  
> English

### Chapter Text

> Idk what this is besides I managed to write it at ungodly hours in the morning before I passed out...
> 
> Magoroku questions Sophia true relationship with Kyouya-sama but really he is just jealous that Sophia spends more time with Kyouya instead of him but being Magoroku, the egotistical doesn't want to accept it to which the young stoic vice, Sophia Sakharov pushes him to admit that much.

### Work Text:

_"Shido. The official documents came in."_

_"Ah, thank you, Sophia. Is there anything else you'll like to inform me of?"_

_She drowsed, "The ABC Cup is starting in just a few days. Kyouya-sama believes it's the best time to look for fighters worthy enough to join Disaster."_

_"Yes, and of course, a perfect place to show off my skills and become the champion of this year's ABC Cup~!"_

_"Da."_

At first, the idea of Sophia hanging out with Kyouya didn’t bother him much. But the way she would stoically praise and mentioned him almost every sentence regarding him began to bother him, immensely. And it doesn’t help the mere fact that they were already dating and a couple so his jealously only grow. He didn’t resent the CEO, still conceiving very profoundly of him, of course. But he felt a burning intensity of something whenever she mentioned him. He had no idea what she was inventing or how she sincerely felt about the young male but one thing was more just transparent to him… She continued preferably indefinite when it comes to explicating her feelings. Naturally standing still and exercising the sequences, only present input when necessitated. She treasured and heeded for Kyouya. He supposed that the topic of Kyouya made Sophia happy, he’ll just have to deal with that… for her. She knew that she was happy with the CEO, taking note of how her eyes ostensibly glisten and brightened.

A young male. Both intelligent and attractive. The environment chorusing his signature in both suspicions yet entanglement with him and his ability. A young associate, his assistant, his only companion, if you can even call her a compatriot in the first place. She didn't accept to bother, he wasn’t sure if she ascertained him intrigued or not but he appropriated that didn’t suppurate; not as abundant as he was in an abstruse association with her that is. Out in the open, they seemed like a necessary couple, everyone’s fantasy girl such as Sophia and someone who remained at the top of their establishment, Shido Magoroku…

But behind the fusses, their involvement was moderately complicated. Though, “complicated” just didn’t seem like the suitable usage of the term. The emotional part, the sensation of eating away at them to their core. The triumphant consciousness of genuine affection mingled with an irregular liquor of objectionable aftertaste to it. 

But she transpired on the peak of him, uprooting the strings. Her hold on him was far to tight but he allows her to be that way. Approximately asphyxiating the fashionable male with her stoic characteristics. Indifferent and stinging. Skirmishes were proportionately as intense and ungracious. Stimulating as harsh as she aspired with his fortitude, his subconscious, his genius, his devotion, his material, his everything. With her, there was no such thing as being delicate, and if she was being gentle with him, it was with rare circumstances.

Today was one of those days…

"It's always about what _he wants_ , isn't it?"

He gurgled as his voice sounded unusually resentful. Crisscrossing his arms across his chest, slumping his back against the integuments of his accommodation, deliberating for a mere significance. The topic of Kyouya had come out of her lips once more and he divulged his composer. Appearing almost as if he was provoked and infuriated at her for conducting that up to him.

She resembled merely astounded to detect such things, “About who?”

"You know? Always about… Kyouya-Sama… but what about yourself!? or me?" He disputed her considerably, "You know I'm apart of this, too." 

She was irritated with him, essentially offended that he would bring herself up to, "Why are you talking about this?"

"Because, Sophia, I want to know your relationship with Kyouya-sama!" He ceased up scowling at her from his position, "Why are you so loyal to him?" 

“I will live my life according to that person’s wishes.”

Her response was ghastly as her expression shifted to her typical stoic nature, refusing to let anything else show underneath the cracks of her indifference. 

"B-But! I-I'm your spouse, or was that also base off his orders, too?” 

Magoroku was spouting ominous words, she consulted. Finding his abrupt outburst to be newfangled. As if he was releasing some isolated and buried emotion from within his chest. She was prepared for any of his criticisms and bellowing but this wasn't what she was hoping for. She solely rolled her eyes at that, subtle that the movement almost terminated unnoticeably...

“I will fulfill my functions with his orders but, Kyouya-sama allows me to enter a relationship with anyone I wish as long as I let him know about it.”

“So, does that mean… don’t tell me that…! He actually knows that!?”

She simply nodded her head at that, “Da.”

He only whiffed annoyingly, practically pouting at her, “Well, I don’t really like it! You’re with me, not him!”

"Are you bothered by that, Shido?"

He focused on her, nearly dropping out of his seat, accusingly pointing a finger at her, "Of course! It irks me a lot!"

"Are you jealous?" 

He froze himself at the mere statement, lowering his arm almost questioningly at her swift interrogation. Jealous? Him? Never! Swinging his head at that impression, ostensibly being offended at her words. He was in dential at that. Shido Magoroku saw himself at merely being flawless, being jealous of someone else was nonsensical to him.

"Me, being jealous? As if," He adopted his insulting temper, "Never! Why would I, Student Council President, Shido Magoroku be jealous of anyone? You should know me better than that, Sophia.”

“Why do you need to be jealous?” 

Sophia accepted his mere distraction to shift closer towards him, carelessly piercing the tip of her fingers on his cheeks without fail. Provoking him to murmur at her advances. It was rather small and unneeded but she still did it anyway. The way he suggested apparently brooding and lamenting enunciated as if he was. Distinguishing the accurate intelligence to accelerate his switches, not that she attended but observing him representing like this was preferably… enjoyable. Despite it having to do with her master and discovering his jeering to be vexatious at times. The method he undoubtedly got rattled at her and her terms were moderately adorable to her. Not that she would immodestly indicate that, not to him of all people. Apprehending that he’ll just use her statements against her to tease back. She was more intelligent then he was, common sense wise that is. He was obtuse at opportunities but dainty, nevertheless.

“S-Sophia,” He countered his cheeks blazing to the core, hastening with the impromptu heat at the realization that she was certainly leaning on the confines of his throne, almost feeling her inspiration against his surface, her physique radiation, “I-I-I already told you that I’m not jealous!”

“So that’s how it is,” She softly hummed, nearly purring within his stirrups. A cadenced resonance that prompted him quiver at the tune. Bitting down on his bottom lips at that, apprehending that she was about to do something.

“What?”

He felt inadequate to stimulate, sweat pouring his cheeks as she only shifted closer. 

_‘It is me or is the room hotter getting hotter?’_

She elevated her palm towards his hair, her expression altered to malicious glower as a sinister adumbration cast under her the upper part of her appearance, “Or do you want me to play with your hair?”

“Ah, n-no!” His body cramped up, settling his hands on his head, covering most parts of his hair from her grasp, leaning forward within his chair, nearly hunching over, “Please don’t do that! You know my hair is really sensitive!”

Only a melodious yet delighted snarl resulted subsequently, fundamentally creasing her edges to a malice sneer, teasingly kept her hand in the station, “Do as I say if don’t want to fiddle with your hair.”

“Wh-What!?” “B-But, that’s not fair!” 

“Simply admit that you were envious of Kyouya-sama, Shido.”

“Don’t be silly!” He was in absolute hysteria and dismissal, swaying his head stumblingly at that, furrowing his brows at her engagement, “I already told you, I’m not jealous of him!”

“I’ll give you another try at this,” She evasively reacted to him, dispensing the president some sort of esoteric benevolence towards him, “Don’t waste my time on your meaningless shouting and just admit.”

“What kind of twisted game is th—Ah!” She ended up pulling the tip of his strands causing him to whimper at her coarseness, “Why me!?”

“Don’t ask questions just obey.”

“Yikes!” He screamed, nearly crying at the unforeseen strain, the corner of his lips tearing up at her, “Okay, okay! You… win, Sophia! I give up, I’ll tell you just please _promise_ to let go of my hair!”

“Good judgment,” Professedly pleased at that explanation, leaning forward, hunching over on the sit to glare at him closely, eyeing his movements, softly letting out of his hair in the process. 

Nearly suffocating on his inspiration, imperceptibly adjudicating to recompose himself, “Fine. I’m jealous of Kyouya-sama…” He showed to sulk, utilizing his navy coded eyes to glance at her from the side, “are you happy now?”

She simply nodded, still as stoic as ever as she hoisting her hands to place her fingers slowly on his neck and cheeks, enticing in for an unadorned yet manageable peck on the checks. It was considerably sappy for her to do and their relationship wasn’t at all anticipated to be effectual but she sensed that a simplistic essential peck was merited here.

  
  


### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61669747/edit)



###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61669747)

### Chapter Text

<hr />

<p>  
<img src="https://i.postimg.cc/63phBpz5/EZ8-G6w-XWAAE-yc-O.jpg" width="369" height="194" align="middle" />  
</p>

<p>Irrevocably recapturing enough will to traverse towards the young female in front of him. Almost leaning closer toward, smirking vividly and consciously at her. Finally being able to gaze into her dazzling sky-blue eyes. As she remained still parting her lips.</p>

<p>  
<img src="https://i.postimg.cc/VL8WNgKV/Ecgz63-QXYAEJFKc.jpg" width="382" height="201" align="middle" />  
</p>

<p>They both stood, remaining the top of Kyouya's ranks. Dawning their uniforms with pride. She was stoic and he was prideful but she stood closely together on Kyouya's words. The tinged of purple that noted as the main color source for Disaster.</p>

<p>  
<img src="https://i.postimg.cc/s2qpC4BK/magosoph-smilesssss.jpg" width="384" height="384" align="middle" />  
</p>

<p>Sophia oddly enough smiles back at his plans. It almost felt foreign to see such a heartless smile coming from the female. He didn't think that she even know how to smile but he ended up smiling back. Of course, after some shocking questions aroused from this event.</p>

<p>  
<img src="https://i.postimg.cc/zfnQyvnC/Ed-Ef-Ye-KXk-AE2rf-W.jpg" width="375" height="197" align="middle" />  
</p>

<p>He was certain that his plans would go into motion.</p>

<p>“The semi-finals are going to begin shortly. However, we still haven’t found many fighters worthy of Disaster.”</p>

<p>Overhearing her voice ringing inside her ears as he was currently staring at the folios in front of him, resting on the desk as he was scrutinizing the introductions mindfully. That person, their master, the sole reason they were working together and even got paired up as a couple to work together was because of that person. The mere reason that this girl, the vice president to the junior student council club was for that mission. A very important mission, however, no one foolish enough outside of their ranks knew what was truly going on behind the scenes. None at all.</p>

<p>These sheets were important for the mere fact that they were the papers with the many fighters that he could care less about, though. He decided not to acknowledge her information, letting her speak her mind without much thought. These fighters were nothing but pure fools and meaningless to him. He didn’t care about his fellow classmates, only their occupations. His peers were nothing but annoying and get in the way. As the student council chairman, the one in control of their strings, no one was foolish to opposite him and his ranks.</p>

<p>“Shido, what are you doing?”</p>

<p>Her voice took him out of his thoughts. She sounded awfully annoyed about something. But what? Though, her voice also enunciated distinguished, not being interested in anything else. Such a stoic yet bitter girl he was forced to work with. Curling to the end of his lips to soft smirk, narrowing his blows in one smug motion. Finally setting one of the papers on the desk…</p>

<p>“Oh? I’m just researching the student’s official school files for the cup for further detail,“ pridefully rendering, “Although, it isn’t as if one of these useless fighters could possibly beat us during the ABC Cup, of course.”</p>

<p>“Then, there’s no reason you need to be looking at them, is there?” She disputed him, almost provoked.</p>

<p>The smirk didn’t fade from his lips, alternately he just intentionally kept staring at the papers, “It doesn’t sting to be fully prepared for events, does it?”</p>

<p>“That would make it meaningless. Unless you were truly afraid that you will lose your matches in the cup, Shido.”</p>

<p>His lip plunged down to a mere grimace, “As if,” offended by her intelligence, veering his head to face the female from the bookshelves, “Why would I be?”</p>

<p>She didn’t bother to speak, after his question, simply placing her table back on the edge of his desk.</p>

<p>“Oh?” He started once more, “Do you know why I’m at the top of my grades, Sophia?”</p>

<p>She shook her head at that, “I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, either, Shido.”</p>

<p>“Well, I’ll tell you anyway, so listen.” He ordered next, “it’s quite simple actually,” He couldn’t help but praised himself, “As the student council president, naturally, it’s my duty to retain such high grades while also maintaining my duty. A lot of hard work but, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you?”</p>

<p>Sophia only narrowed her eyes ostensibly annoyed with him but didn’t fret to preventing him from discussing up a storm regarding himself any further.</p>

<p>“Anyway, I’m a genius. That’s a fact. However, studying is also extremely essential to keep those high grades,” He disclosed deliberately, “You can never study too much, Sophia.”</p>

<p><img src="https://i.postimg.cc/RhQCGv5K/Screenshot-2020-07-18-11-03-16.png" width="434" height="229" align="middle" /> </p>

<p>  
<img src="https://i.postimg.cc/WzRHhSg9/vent-editing.png" width="451" height="238" align="middle" />  
</p>

<p>  
<u> <em> <strong>Insidiously Perceptiveness - </strong> </em> </u>  
</p>

<p>  
<em>It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...</em>  
</p>

<p>  
<em>Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.</em>  
</p><hr />

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61676638/edit)



###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663928/chapters/61676638): You're A Broken Box // OLD VENTING FIC

### Summary:

> _You’re in misery, just genuine desolation, ingesting away at you at your sturdy essence. Comprising by confound of intense predilection. That sentiment won’t advance tirelessly, no matter how much you tried to get rid of it, that will never succumb ahead._

### Chapter Text

**_“I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down_ **

**_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred-year-old house_ **

**_I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt”_ **

You’re in misery, just genuine desolation, ingesting away at you at your sturdy essence. Comprising by confound of intense predilection. That sentiment won’t advance tirelessly, no matter how much you tried to get rid of it, that will never succumb ahead. 

Yes, you hindered this contradicting of illness, assuming that unusual senseless success would communicate monotonously. And you felt hostility toward every instant from that impression. You denounced these sorts of suspicions stirring inside of you. Never longing to feel these sorts of elements but that transpires and was undeniably unpleasant to handle. 

Living with abusive, neglectful, and homophobic parents. It made you feel even worse about who you were. Doing everything you could to not remind home despite how good it feels being. But at some point, you avoided overseeing. Giving up on his family entirely.

In the heat of the moment, you slipped out the core secret that you were gay and was currently in a polygamous relationship but didn't bother to give them their names. It was none of their business to know who was getting inside of your pants.

Not long they kicked you out of the Yamazaki's household without a second thought and you knowingly ran on the streets _—_ bringing nothing but your Darkness Dragon World deck and Dark Core case. Being plague to live on the streets without any job or home. Damn, this sucks, is what you constantly murmured. But it was your fault, no one else but to blame yourself for your stupidity. 

You hid your substantial irritation by your insane acts, your insane taunts, cheating in a card game. Watching others fall before you, look filled with haters. Good. You hoped they hated you. But today that was far more different than your current reality.

Yes, that overwhelming feeling was in the pit of your guts. Ascertained by the horrible excitements. The pain only grew intensely as the hours went by. 

You didn't bother to curl the end of your lips, giving your original and typical trademark grin at the two. No jokes or taunts today. You didn't even make the effort anymore, what was the point of trying? 

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where your mind wouldn’t let him rest, your body felt numb. Despite all of this walking you've been doing none of that seemed to be bothering you much at all. Your linings appeared stiff from any outsider's perspective. 

You kept your distance from them. Forbidding to tolerate your discomfort to demonstrate. These useless weaknesses you constantly held inside, stirring deep in his core. You weren't vulnerable to the depressing states like everyone else in this hellish world. And he couldn't let them see how low he can go. You were already drained from your parents. 

You're in pain but not materialistic, not similar to your previous functions. You were moderately well-built for a teenager your own age. Notable muscles. Fought a lot with those around you. But you were aching psychologically. 

**_“I've lost my goddamn mind, it happens all the time_ **

**_I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here_ **

**_Trying to consume, the drug in me is you_ **

**_And I'm so high on misery, can't you see?”_ **

"Davide?"

You blinked, prevailing as you were seized out of your impressions from a knowledgeable mouthpiece. The voice of your own master trotted through your ears, ringing with his typical rhythmic tone. Kyouya Gaen.

"You seemed awfully quiet today. Is there something on your mind?"

He felt an enormous battalion virtually crashing down on you as an authoritarian representative replenished your ears. You turned your gaze to look at them. Taking quick notice of how the female was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any interest. It was precisely void, vacant of any noticeable pitch.

"Hm, I got nothing to say," Simply shrugging that off, acting as if you being so void of any sound was a bad thing, it wasn't. 

"You seemed off today too," your tan-haired chipped in, giving you a gaze of pure suspicion. Evidently being concerned about your constitution.

You brushed him off, waving your fingers dismissively, "Nah, you're just worrying too much, Magoroku-chan~! I'm doing fine."

Your eyes glanced past Sophia's sky blue eyes. Her expression was still as void as always. 

They didn’t need to know or understand your pain. You didn’t want them too either.

**_“I've lost myself_ **

**_You tried to reach me, but you just can't help me_ **

**_So long, goodbye_ **

**_You tried to save me, it won't work this time 'cause now”_ **

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through your frame and crazy like hair.

You tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. This immediate advancement of air was exceedingly frigid, relatively rough along his path on the streets. Void of anyone else _—_ of any life _—_ besides you. You stopped giving a shit.

Feeling the shivering run down his body. Having some warmth would've been nice. His intellect racing with unwanted thoughts, some being incorrect with phrases. Your eyes were seemingly broken, staring at the fronts. Remaining rather dull, lost in their brilliance. Not that you had any in your raven like eyes from the start of it.

Exhaustion filled your expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. 

Your body urged to give out completely from his weariness. You simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction…

"I'm fine."

Hesitantly, he consoled yourself. That wasn't working anymore, it wouldn't work. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. 

One crammed with no contrition in his expectations. Sovereignty and conviction always blazing from his perimeter.

"Ugh, go away! Leave me alone!" 

Your worst possible suspicion came to life when they weren't buying that anymore. You knew they were smart but your tactics of manipulation weren't going to work anymore. 

You broke, pouring out what's been bothering you for weeks on end. You wanted to cry but your body wouldn't let you do as you pleased.

Instead, they comforted you. Holding you close towards their own bodies, cuddling with you. Unexpected but at least they weren't mocking you.

Maybe receiving such comfort wasn't an awful thing after all…

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/63459229/edit)



###  [Chapter 48](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/63459229)

### Chapter Text

## Repulsion Nightmares

Published:
    2020-03-15
Words:
    4037
Chapters:
    1/1
Kudos:
    4
Hits:
    6
    

> Magoroku found himself unable to sleep at night anymore from his constant nightmares. The loud rain and thunder only made it worst. The fear and trauma, the memories of the past rushing back to him. His thoughts were a mess.

### Work Text:

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only known light source was coming from their window, revealing outside of their house, which was still covered with a light see-through blue curtain.

The room was void of any known sound besides Sophia's breathing. Her breath was music playing in his ears, in a balanced paced rhythm. It kept him sane from the darkness and lack of sleep. The sound made him feel less alone.

Magoroku couldn’t sleep—he found himself unable to do such a task. His dark blue eyes partly open— his eyelids drooping. He was exhausted but forced himself to stay awake, at all costs. He refused to close his eyes and rest. Even if he was weary. No matter how much he truly wanted too. He preferred a calming rest but the nightmares that he dreamt kept him awake. The events in his dreams felt so real.

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her. Sophia Sakharov. Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

He had the urge to toss and turn on the bed, just to shift himself on their comfy bed. The soft fabric was relaxing but he didn't find any comfort on the bed anymore, at least. However, he was unable to do so as the white-haired restricted his movement on their shared bed.

The female was cuddled up against him, her arms wrapped around him—holding him close to her chest in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all.

It wasn't that weird or out of place for Magoroku to be under her grasp. They did this pretty often. His head under her chin, near her chest and lower half of her face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling her smoothing skin.

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In her soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap_**.

Magoroku was taken aback by the sudden faint noise of tapping sounds coming from outside.

The hard cold rain as it was pouring down on the outside was keeping him awake. Overhearing the rain, only made him refuse his sleep even more so than before. The noise from the outside didn't sound like music playing in his ears. It wasn't a good sound he wanted to hear late at night.

**_Bang_**.

Rumbles and cracks were all that he could hear next, vastly thunderous.

Flinching in his position before shivering at the abrupt disturbance. Feeling the chills running down his spine. Causing him to alter into panic mode. His heart was racing, hearing the deafening beats in his ears. The pace in his breath quickens. Uneven breathing. His teeth bit down on his bottom lips.

The constant flashbacks, the nightmares at night. Sophia sleeping through them like nothing was happening. He didn't dare to bring up his dreams with her. He didn't exactly know how to bring the topic of his nightmares up or when it was a good time for conservation.

His thoughts roam, scattered even. Reminiscing what had happened all of those years ago. The pain had happened long ago but the mental scars still remain, even to this day. It was still vastly haunting him.

The corner of his bright blue eyes started to water for a moment before something wet was evidently dripping down his cheeks. It was burning, scorching and fresh. The hot sensation. Tears streamed down his face and cheeks. His nose was running, causing him to keep sniffling.

The constant zapping and threats made by his previous master. The continuous failures he faced, even if they weren't from him. Only made him quiver, terrified of yet another failure.

**_No one was there to save you._ **

Well, Sophia was there but she always protected herself, shielding herself inside that little light blue colored bubble. Of course, he did cling on her and held her shoulders and arm when he was afraid of getting zapped, in hopes that she would shield him also.

In a way, he did feel _safe_ when she was near him. She had so much power, a power he didn't have for himself. Even if he desired that for himself, he was glad that Sophia was getting sleep. Often she didn't get any sleep most of the night as she was the one to stay up late and watch him.

And Gallows only was there, mocking him for being a coward but, can you blame Magoroku for being one? He was constantly zapped, and being zapped was painful; immensely painful. The pain became overbearing at times. Much for him to actually handle.

_What if it was supposed to be this way?_

Was he meant to suffer all of his life? Being alone, having no one there to be with him.

Sophia was there, right? She was here with him. Shouldn't that be enough for him? They were even snuggling on the bed they happened to share together.

Why didn't it feel like it was enough? Was he unhappy? Miserable with this path he had chosen?

"No!"

An audible shout in the room could be heard, voicing the only positive answer to the questions dwelling inside his head.

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. Arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her consciousness by now, she was becoming more self-aware.

The tan-haired took note of this, watching the female as she was aroused. This only made him panic more than before, disquiet. Knowing that Sophia could night as well murder him now for daring to even mess with her sleep, disturbing her in such a way as he did. She was probably annoyed at him once more. He was used to her annoyances.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame. Holding her boyfriend in her arms, in her grasp. The feeling of his body heat and warmth. The touch of his ever so soft tan hair making contact with her skin.

Being rather comfortable for her in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot.

She only has a few hours left before she wakes up and starts her day. Just a few more hours of staying here. She prefers to stay and possibly stare up at the ceiling. Or maybe even play with Magoroku's hair? Watching him sleep soundly in her clasp.

But something was off here. She felt vibrations on the bed. Soft whimpering, sniffling. The heavy breathing ringing in her ears, telling her that something was indeed wrong.

Her bright blue eyes shifted down towards the tan-haired in her arms. Scrutinizing his frame, letting her eyes focus in the dark, Beneath her. She could definitely tell something was disturbing him.

"Shido?"

Her body was close but he felt she was so distant from him. Her voice felt vastly distant.

_'W-Why does she feel so far out of reach!?'_

He wanted to respond to let her know. Tell her that he was fine and was sorry for waking her up. But that was an evident lie. He wasn't alright. And she probably saw past that. She wasn't a fool. And he wasn't that low enough to pull that on her. Still, the words were caught in his throat, leaving him unable to speak.

He couldn't control himself very well, letting the salty tears fall down his cheeks to his clothes. The strands of his short tan hair stuck to his skin. He didn't bother to shift his hands to his face and let go of Sophia's wrist and hand.

_'Wh-why can't I speak!?'_

**_A failure_**.

Was the answer that simple? Was he really that big of a failure? Only clinging to the things that made his position seem higher than it actually was? If so, was Sophia really one of those?

"Shido."

He heard his name repeating from her lips. Her voice raised, sternly but also gentle. She sounded so… concerned. worried even. Like something was transpiring. It felt peculiar to hear such a tone from her. Not once, even if in their moments of dating, had he had such a worrying tone of voice from her.

_'Was she really that worried about me?'_ Or what that just his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't sleep for a while so he couldn't be surprised if he was just seeing things. Sophia surely couldn't be that worried. It would be out of her character to do so, correct? At least, Magoroku presumed that. Was she even annoyed at him?

Still, no response left his lips. He didn't bother. If only he could find the words. But he didn't. _Odd._ Magoroku was always so vocal and responsive. She was usually the one who was unresponsive, not him. A feeling of worry washed over her as she eyed her partner in crime.

Not letting that worry sensation seeping through her void expression, under the cracks.

Her fingers from under his head started stirring, playing with his strands, lacing through her fingers, to act as some form of comfort for him. Magoroku felt this sudden movement but he didn't flinch or move away from her.

She pulled her other arm away from Magoroku, causing him to let go, feeling her hand move away from his grasp. Their fingers untangle.

' _N-no! Don't let go, S-Sophia!'_

His mind was screaming at him. He wasn't fond of that move. Apprehension was all that he felt. He loathed the fact that he felt so desperate. He couldn't be that imperative, right?

Sophia placed her fingers on his cheeks, under his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Feeling her sudden touch, feeling the rush of blood on his cheeks, suddenly. Her touch was soft, tender. Filled with unsay care. He wasn't expecting such tenderness from her.

" _S-sophia_!?" Sniffling, shakily, he had breathed out her name from his lips. Gaining only enough will-power to do so. His voice was raspy, sore from his sobbing. His eyes were string, crusty, they felt heavy. But still kept his focus, he forced himself to stay focused on the female next to him.

Sophia didn't respond for a moment, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the silence taking over. His vision was blurry from his teary eyes, glistening but he managed to make out an outline of her face and her bright blue eyes.

The white-haired shifted herself and Magoroku. Using her body strength, hoisting their bodies up to a sitting position on the bed.

The tan-haired made no attempt to stop her or protest, letting her do as she pleased. Her hand travels towards the lamp on their nightstand, her fingers taking hold of the switch. The sudden click and flash a light. Sophia didn't flinch by the light she brought inside the room.

Magoroku winced by the sudden outburst of light glowing in the room. His dark blue eyes trying to adjust to the light that was currently brightening up the room.

With this, Sophia had got a good clear view of his frame. The male made no attempt or effort to actually move for the position or lay back down. His expression was lowered. She couldn't tell if the tan-haired was depressed on the inside or was tired plainly, due to his lack of sleep.

His hair was all over the place, sticking to the sides of his cheeks. His cheeks shining, wetness was being shown, stained with salty tears. His eyes lids were hanging low, drooping. His face was puffy, eyes and cheeks stained with a red-colored tint.

The whiteness in his eyes was red. The bottom of his cheeks puffy red. His dark blue eyes lost that dark shine of confidence, almost as if it had shattered, broken. Maybe he was broken?

_'Something's wrong.'_

He only sat there, his body trembling, unable to control himself very well. His dark blue eyes staring at her, helplessly, his eyes dilating. As if he was searching for answers. She could tell he'd dwindled.

"You're a wreck."

The female finally spoke to him, in a blunt manner, her voice ran inside the seemingly empty room. Her expression altered to that of pity and somewhat annoyance. She was certain though words would talk some sense in him or break his already broken pride.

She knew the Magoroku she had known for most of her young pre-teen and teen years wouldn't let himself look like this. He was all about being perfect and being the best. He took great pride in his appearance. He always did. So much so that he would just take hours in the bathroom or in the mirror. Longer than any of the girls would take.

"Huh?"

Before the tan-haired was able to voice something out once more, if he could, Sophia veered her frame, her body new faced with the side, using her strength, hoisting herself up from their feet. The blankets and covers drifted off of her frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of her nightgown exposed for all to see. Her bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room.

The tan-haired easily became puzzled by her action as his thoughts wandered, pondering what the female was doing and why she got out of bed, "Wh-what are you doing, Sophia?"

Ignoring her boyfriend's question as she was strolling towards the door, grabbing the door handle, turning the knob, she stepped outside of their shared bedroom.

"Where are you going— wait, don't go, Sophia!?"

The end of his lips dipped to a frown, almost being upset that she had left the room. Without a word. Watching her female finally leaving his array of vision.

His only thoughts grew, telling him that she didn't love or care for him at all. An awful feeling of dread and sorrow now coursing in his veins. A sentiment he disdained.

A feeling of being alone, the only known noise was the drops of the pouring rain coming from the outside.

**_She doesn't love you._ **

Magoroku shook that thought away from his mind, of course, Sophia loved him, right? Well, she hasn't announced "I love you" to him but she did show it. But it was vaguely displayed.

Magoroku assumed that Sophia would rather physically act on her thoughts rather than voiced them. Besides, Sophia wasn't the person to say I love you to anyone. That would be weird and out of character for her to do so.

**_If she_** **_did_ ** **_love you she wouldn't have left you here alone in the room, when you're in the desperate need of some comfort._ **

Once again, Magoroku shook that thought away from his grasp. That wasn't true. Surely she was busy doing something else. Important, maybe? She wouldn't have just left him alone again, not like this, would she? Not like this.

He heard the faint sound of footsteps, telling him that it was most likely his girlfriend, only pulled him out of his thoughts. His dark blue eyes did their best to focus on the door, still, his line of vision blurred. Noticing the white-haired as she was coming in view.

She entered the threshold, holding something between her hands and fingers. Her facial expression was empty, no emotions were showing. She made her way back towards the bed, getting back in their shared bed. She placed the item She was holding down on the soft surface on the bed, "Here."

Magoroku parted his lips, agape as his dark blue eyes shifted towards the item, _'A box of tissues!?'_

It was a box of tissues...

Magoroku was stunned but then again he didn't think Sophia was going to do when she left him in the room. But the white-haired bringing back something that would help him like some tissues was unexpected.

He couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was caring enough to grab him a box of tissues. The end of his lips curves in a sheepishly but weak smile. Smiling was a harder task for him to accomplish right now but he couldn't help it, he _wanted_ to smile at her for her kindness.

"Thank you, Sophia," His arms reached down for the tiny box in front of him, taking the ends of the first tissue, pulling it out the case. He graced the soft piece of paper towards his face, gently rubbing the soft piece of paper under his eyes. damping the piece.

"You've been having nightmares again."

Magoroku's mouth a gap, his lips parted, fluttering his eyes, being taken aback by the words of the female.

He straightened himself up, lowering the soft tissue paper. His dark blue eyes gazing at her; glimmering with sudden shock by her words, "H-How did you know that!?"

Narrowing her eyelids, telling him she was rather unpleased with him. "You have dark bags under your eyes. And you seem tired most of the time. Don't think I haven't noticed it." She was blunt, to the point.

"Oh…" his dark blue eyes shifted down on the bed, nervy, staring at the curtains, refusing to gaze towards the female in front of him. _'R-right…'_

It was about time she knew, anyways. The truth was about to get out eventually.

**_Thud_**.

A sudden roar of thunder. Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her boyfriend jumping before yelping in fear by the noise.

The male on the bed involuntarily flinched, "Ah!" Letting out a yelp at the sudden outburst of loud noise once more. Shaky but hastily, he whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on Sophia's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers digging in the folds of the fabric from the nightgown she was dawning. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shivering over her touch.

Sophia, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn't mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriend.

The female let out a sigh, being slightly annoyed by him but made no attempt to push him off of her, leaving him to cling to her.

His head digging in her chest. His fingers digging in the fabric of her soft nightgown. She sat like this for a moment. Not bothering to move or to move him away from her. Her facial expression was devoid.

Hearing his soft whimpering. His body trembled, "D-Don't! Don't… let me get zap, please Sophia!" His voice is strained, filled with utter fear, "Protect me from _him_!" Outbursting his fears of meeting him again and being forced to work with him, against his own free will.

_'Him? He's talking about Ikazuchi.'_

She instantly knew what this was about, finding it quite obvious. His fear of thunder and the response he was giving as it was striking. His lack of sleep was causing the bag under his eyes.

He was remembering about the past.

"You're overthinking about the past."

"Huh?" Magoroku halted for a moment, trying to understand the words that came out of her mouth.

Hoisting her hand up, Gently placing her hand on Magoroku's back, rubbing it with a slight touch. She wasn't exactly fond of comforting nor had she comforted someone before. So it was awkward. And it wasn't like comforting someone was her strong suit because truthfully it wasn't.

His muscles tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back. She never did this in the past, even if they have been together for a while. She had never comforted him like this before or even comforted him at all. Shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Taking her comfort as he continues to hold her, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Ikazuchi is long gone, Shido. He isn't going to come back. Relax."

_'Ikazuchi!?'_ Even the mere whimpered of his name was giving him chills. A part of him really cares or shown to care about him but, the other part of him was scared of his power. A picture of his previous master flashed in his mind. That name was cursed.

Her tone was soft, caring. Her voice sounded like a stern whisper filled with awkward comfort. As if she was saying sweet nothings in his ears. Feeling of electricity rushing down his back. Hearing the sudden words of comfort was relatively odd, out of place.

The white-haired wasn't the one to voice sweet nothings. That was his job, or at least, he thinks it's his job.

"Do… do you really mean it, Sophia?"

"Da."

Sophia didn't make any effort to remove or mock the tan-haired for holding him. She just sat there, holding him in her clutch. As she continued to dig her fingers in his soft hair and use her other hand to rub his back.

The two holding each other close together in a firm hold. His body was trembling even more so than before.

Still, it felt odd for the female to be doing this for him, out of all people. Even if they were dating.

_Why was she comforting him? Did she truly care? Or did she feel nothing? Why did Magoroku care so much that he craved for these questions to be answered?_

The questions plague his mind, repeating, like a broken record player. Every time he was growing warier to get a response. Impatient even.

Parting his lips, he gained enough courage to be able to speak, "Why are you doing this, Sophia?"

Sophia froze by the question. _Why was she doing this?_ Her lips never parted and she never spoke. Was she unsure? Or uncaring to answer this question of his? Clearly, she did this using her own free will and not being ordered too.

Using their body strength, she pushed them down on the soft bed. Magoroku grasps in shock as Sophia actually lay them down. Their shoulders made content the comforter of the bed.

A thumb arose, noting that the box of tissues had got pushed off the bed, causing it to make a noise.

Still, not bothering to let go or break their contact with one another. Letting the box of tissues fall on their floor right next to their bed. The two took a mental note to pick up the box later.

Shutting her eyelids, letting out a soft sigh, "Just get some sleep."

"Will you protect me from my nightmares?"

Sophia nodded, "Da."

Magoroku felt like crying but, in a joyful way. Her slight hugging, if you can call it that, felt so warm and relaxing. Being assured that Sophia was going to be here, it was weird since she was the one who always walks away and leaves him. But she also comes back for him.

For him, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved at what was happening, currently. He felt secure, safe in her hold.

"Thank you, Sophia, for everything you did here tonight."

### Actions

* * *

* * *

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062592/edit)



###  [Chapter 49](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062592)

### Chapter Text

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. 

_“Magoroku asked you to go over to his place, didn’t he?”_

_Acknowledging with her head, “Da.”_

_“Perhaps, hanging out with Magoroku could help?” It reflected more like some sort of proposal but it was more like veiled coercion, “I discovered that friends could help you with your problems.”_

_They’re not. She comprehended this. So why was her Master requesting this, no, prying on this issue with Magoroku, out of all people? Why him? Did he see_

She couldn’t accept this. She certainly shouldn’t, going out of her way to meet him. Shido Magoroku. How low. Here she stood, near the front part of the extended house. The fashionable Shido’s residence.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062646/edit)



###  [Chapter 50](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062646)

### Chapter Text

“Sure~!” The tip of her lips ostensibly curved to an extensive gleaming smile, as the short-haired brunette nodded her head naturally agreeing to the inquiry, “I’ll do it~!”

Rinko was far too apprehensive to request, stuttering but it appears Kasumi didn’t mind much. She was considerably reassuring about this. Positively understanding and not judging her.

“Really… You’ll let me drink your blood, Kasumi…?” 

The other who attained merely two inches distant from her weaned her eyes in sheer hysteria, dismay, and disbelief. As if she couldn’t believe that she agreed to something as insane as this, without any protest. Her fangs glistening in the dead of night, pure white. Purplish coded eyes, igniting. She didn’t even seem to be panicked of her for being a vampire, not even a human being. 

“Yeah!” She nodded once more, “You need to drink blood to survive, right?” Her appearance slightly shifted to a rather complacent glance, “I don’t mind, you need to survive! Take as much as you want from me!” 

“R-right…!” She lowered her frame carefully eyeing the human, “B-But… Are… you sure?”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062706/edit)



###  [Chapter 51](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062706)

### Chapter Text

The obscurity remained stiff, bitterly breezy as the trees descant whilst adjacent his trail. The moon held luminous above him. Scintillating down the line, formulating some sort of slackening and seeable pathway for him to supervise. Guaranteed! But it was that relaxing. He continued trotting. His subconscious was further pacing just as flirtatious as his black rubbers were exercising him. Being pursued after something. Individual or… some sort of abnormity? He wasn't sure but he didn't even crave to conjecture either. He had an indivisible notion dwelling within his determination and that was run, run, and RUN! 

He couldn't run far, even if he had the proper power to accomplish such a task. Running was quite difficult for him to do, unfortunately from his past of enjoying outside sports leading to the uneventful ones, his physical activity was dimming and so was his physical health. 

This girl. Intense blue eyes, almost like the summer skies sort of blue but icy cold like the winter ice. Her hair was a perfect shading of pure white. Almost like pure snow. Dawning different sorts of blues and whites. Lengthy light blue dress, both fancy and had notable folds evenly distributed throughout the outfit. 

"There's no use in running away." She kept up with him using some sort of teleportation. Sounds cool to be able to do that. "Give it up and save yourself the energy."

The copper-haired simply paused, muscle tensed. Parting his lips only to letting out a muttering stumble of words. Not even words at this point. 

"We got you now~!" 

Another voice from close behind made him tensed further. It sounded… pleased. Laughing lightly from behind. He easily turned his frame to the side slightly to find a male located there. 

  
  
  


Their glistening fangs. Those glowing tense eyes. Longing for his flesh and hunger further. That expression impinges in his mind forever scared by faith. Disgusting glances. He was afraid of blood and cutting. Humanity harming like that? He couldn't take it, it was awful. Fear shining from the glisten of his eyes but they comfort him, oddly enough. Feeling their soft kisses and hands rubbing along parts of his body. All of it felt so… weird yet oddly relaxing.

Still, it didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable and light-headed. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously.

"S-Stop Please…!" 

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in.

Simply wanted a taste but why him? He was just a normal teenager dealing with the physical circumstances of soreness and cramps. Was this truly needed? 

Wordlessly, her heels clasped the tiles below her. Pursuing the copper-haired male. 

He arose from his deep sleep. It was a dream, wasn't it? An example of a weird dream about cute vampires?

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062754/edit)



###  [Chapter 52](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062754)

### Chapter Text

"Mamakari Megumi?" 

He groaned, in sheer pain. In truth, he was in pain. His whole body aching. He felt like he was going. 

"You don't look so good." She pointed out.

"Y-you just bit me!" 

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I'm a vampire." 

  
  


He just couldn't get her out of his head. No matter how much he was presently shaking off that sentiment. He hated it, truly hated this feeling with a burning passion.

She commonly disregards the school's rules, doing her own thing often off in her own little world he assumes. 

She didn't care much for the rules.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062784/edit)



###  [Chapter 53](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062784)

### Chapter Text

From the derivation, he was considerably skeptical about this. And why shouldn’t he be? He was intelligent, exercising into account, every scarce possible, and activity. Using them to help better understand those around him and what evil that was working above all else. But he was also very caring — especially to those he cares about the most — his beloved little brother and buddy. He craved nothing more than to bestow his father — to everyone else also — that he was competent in protecting them along with those who necessitate it the most. 

Wearying, not a single need to slacken on his efforts and he didn’t want to either, he couldn’t. Even if he wasn’t physically working, he was thinking harshly about ideas and future plans. Still, this was moderately getting to him, not even to his enormous studying could he begin to understand this… and it was with a girl no less. Every invisible speck of their connection together, studying the dynamic immensely. About them. And about her… the short light peace-haired female dawning different shades of grey; Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

And being a girl that she was, had a normal effect that all girls did… Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. 

His face, blazing with pure dawn-tinted and red as if he was currently being baked alive. Hearing their voice ringing inside his eyes made his body tensed, having no skepticism to touch him. He was rather unsure if he could fully trust her, after all, a healthy relationship was bound by mere trust and honesty. It was important, very. But how did he know he could trust her? She didn't seem like the type to cheat with anyone let alone go behind their backs and lies unless Jin wanted her too but even then… he did have difficulty with trust with others. 

Her colored eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. At least, he would believe so if that was the case but how did she see with those weird bangs covering her sights? Maybe he was overwhelmed, overthinking that slightest detail. Unlike him, particularly he needed his glasses to be able to see as without them his vision wasn't all that great.

Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings.

One that used to address his essence waved whenever he saw her around. The sensitivity was invariably complicated. Glasses merely cracked along the rims of the sharp glass and his face is stained with the heat rushing towards his cheeks at the time. Raising his arms, using the mere tips of his gloved fingers to suitably fix his glasses before pushing them up, making sure that they didn’t end up falling to the floor or breaking further than before, that is.

Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

He couldn’t help but reciprocate that name inside his mind once more. She would curve her lips to a petite smile at him, seemingly enjoying the winds or being happy by this but wouldn’t say much. Or really, anything at all towards him. Not being the one for words, seemingly letting others speak their mind instead. As she stoically listens. And that means, letting Jin take all of the words in. Only speaking to tease Jin about things. She was quite good at teasing the young male, for his words and odd tricks. From his views, it seems she was the one to openly tease him. And only ever seeing that soft smile, rare and rather sweet when she was with Jin, out of all people. As if, Megumi felt sincerely delighted with Jin and that made him think now… he didn’t think about it much before (since that wasn’t his focus, he wasn’t merely concentrated on that, his love life, only on his obligations as a Buddy Police Office to consider much of his own feelings) but he wanted to know now what their true relationship was. 

A stoic girl from one the seventh grade. Ordinarily breaking the rules without caring much or giving much thought to their plans. Mostly keeping to herself at this point but also a female who commonly hangs around Magatsu Jin. She was his tuner, in a mere sense. Zanya would surmise. Despite all of that, he still held high regard for her. The purple-haired commonly sees her hanging around him. Often reminding uncommunicative and still; only voicing out some witting comment when Jin was being a fool. And he was their foundation… Jin was the reason they were together, not directly but with the recent events during their prime of trying to get him back. Clearly, they both care about him, being what he assumed was close friends. 

But even the start, she wasn't exactly like most girls he would encounter. It took a lot of planning, supposing, and even their emotions to be buried inside of them to admit it. Having an awful happen of keeping everything down and suppression was a huge factor…

Their unusual yet effective relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was petrified of girls, of course, he was. That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His impressions on what a female was truly like remained saddled with conversing, suffocating uttering that he couldn’t simply take. He couldn’t handle that, talking. He hated that.

With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. 

She didn't like being home much because of this. And along the way, she ended up bumping into Jin. A young male who was dorky for her taste… one who brightly shows her what it was to truly be happy. Beaming at her, picking her by the mere dice of it all.

Jin was her childhood best friend, opening up to him regardless and often teasing him. He was rather dorky but enjoyable. His nature made her happy and more open. Beaming, teasing him was fun as well. 

She thought he was a pain, odd, and dorky. But kinda adorable… In a sense. She assumed. Not being sure why she was so drawn to him but she was.

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contact with him. He would freak out and withstood the pure uncertainty exhibiting in the broken cracks of his glasses.

Tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Deep long purple coded hair up in a nape, bound by a simple string of thick white coloring bangs, keeping the hair in place. He prefers to retain his lengthy hair knotted in a scone. Too better to assist with the culmination, if you will. The purple strands ostensibly flowing down to near his waistline but mostly to his joints. Delicate and silky, profuse, and smoothly severed in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he declines to contemplate at _—_ opening not be squandered within their gaze. He didn't aspire to be suffered. Impenetrable luminous cerulean colored hoodie _—_ a shade he _—_ predestination memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. Such a sumptuous lady, he'd estimated. Far too caring for her own welfare. Melodious decision but remained charged with electricity.

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. The male dawning a fancy white uniform invariably appreciated the stretch. This his imaginary twilight but it was considerably loosening and continued stimulating his spirits as he required. 

Most physiques we're already home and exercising their rest and here he was contravening that dominion… and dividing it for a lady, no less. Then again, he habitually lingered up during the ungodly hours at his contemporary residences training as arduous as he could until he was bruised so he reckoned this wasn't as defective at regularly disciplining himself by swaggering his Kanata around.

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. Radiance, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. It was getting more unpropitious as the consequences passed and he needed to get home to his little relative. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. He was the one who happened to dragged his brother into going out with the peach-haired female… alone. It was extraordinarily unmanageable but he subsequently gave up for the mere conclusion that there was no winning with them.

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that element, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely. Harmonizing to her and greeted his head in retort. But it was growing bleaker by the minute, most dreadfully so but he was more than just unhesitant to deal with the nightly breezes. 

He was trained for this. Nevertheless, he wasn't certain about her. How did she feel about the weather? Was she cold from this, maybe simply freezing? She didn't seem all that bothered at this point. 

"Though, It's getting quite late…" awkwardly adjusting his glasses, advising her, "I think we should head back soon.”

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

She paused, glancing up at the sky without much thought, stoically gazing up at the moonlit azure. In truth, she didn't really want to leave, not today. Never. This twilight was relaxing for her. The peace-haired girl was merely used to the feeling. The breeze, the brightness of the mood-building, and giving her a path in life. 

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. Her hair, almost colored in a light tone of peace. A fitting color for her he would accept. Niggardly delicate sunrise locks, more diminutive than his, that is...

A stoic expression is written on her features. Omitting him incompetent to determine her sensations. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of orbs. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

"What's wrong?" 

"The night…" she spoke once more, "it's quite peaceful, don't you think?"

"I suppose." 

"Jin and I usually hang inside the alleyways just for fun…"

He didn't respond instead of letting her finally speak further. It was rather seeing her speak so much but he didn't much that, no at all. Taking in on that information 

"I think we should do that together."

The next thing took him by surprise. She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially _not_ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded objectionably reassuring towards him. Her nature was professedly tantalizing, baffling him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Then, shall I be the first to hold my little beloved knight’s hands?" 

Her voice seemingly teasing him with the little nickname. Ever since this aspect, she had slightly altered her unfoldings towards him. Ostensibly still being stoically charged but he could see that slight grin from the end of her lips.

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“I-Is that okay with you, I-I mean?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?” Really, it was a foolish question… But one that he couldn't help but wonder...

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot." She teased, merely smirking almost happily towards him.

"Oh...um...I…"

“Are you uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He quivers nervously trying his best to regain his composure thoroughly, “As I said before… I-I just never held hands with anyone before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it.

"Anyway, let's go." 

A rather stern voice filling his ears as she began to pull him from his position of remaining still on the floors his foot merely glued to the ground in embarrassment and tensing his muscles.

"Huh? Wait! Where are you taking me!?"

“You will see.”

"Oh? I should take you home."

She seems surprised to hear such words, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Just… so you don't get hurt or anything…" He awkwardly admitted. Fumbling with his words, almost.

"Oh?" She merely hummed, "Is the little knight concerned with my safety?"

"Y-yes, I am," he conceded. 

He wasn't the one to lie, regardless of what it was. He was truthfully ethical to everyone around him. He wasn't the one to merely sugarcoat his words and feelings either. Even if there was a most likely chance of her not getting hurt it didn't stop him, far from it if he was being truthful here.

Readjusting the center of his glasses once more as he cleared his throat, "Night happens to be a time when nasty people come out."

"And? There are nasty people in the day, too."

"I'm aware of that…"

"Are you worried something bad is going to happen to me if I leave by myself?"

It was the same question as before or at least another embodiment of the invention she was querying beforehand that is. She didn't wait to respond.

“You really are quite something, my little knight."

Their affectionate smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. 

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. 


	10. Chapter 10

##  **Accommodates**

A reasonable conference, a straightforward declaration. 

The young reporter repeated in her subconscious, ingenious enough. Retaining secrets exactly her fortake nor did she have the need to hide anything from him or anyone else. She was a reporter, it was her sole duty to follow the rules. But she was far too nice and kind for her own good to do such a thing. Even if she possibly did, Kyouya would uncover them, every single one of them without much effort. Keeping secrets from him wasn't going to work.

The exhibition appears to be far too devoid, even for her standards. Nothing was going to go wrong but that didn't stop her from worrying about whether she was decent enough or not. A tough outcome this would be, wouldn't it?"

She waited for his orders. Odd and still. Awkwardly tapping the tips of her fingers on her mic simply waiting for him to come out and at least speak something. Anything really. She didn't have to wait long it seems...

He entered the room as the tapping of his shoes filled her eyes, instantly parking up by the noise. Finally with a soft smile towards her, "Miss. Paruko, good evening."

She clumsily nodded her head, "G-Good evening, Kyouya-sama!" 

The smile didn't fade from his features as he was casually shifting closer towards her frame. Reaching out from the small mic that was safely cupped inside her pale fingers. Doing as he pleases.

"You don't need this now, Miss Paruko. I'll take this off your hands."

Carefully, he took the mic from her hands. Placing it down on the table next to him with a gentle tap. A small wooden coffee table.

"Oh? Um, I guess you can do that, Kyouya-Sama!" She strumbled tensely. Doubtful but complied.

The corner of his lips curves to a dependable smile from her immediate acknowledgment, "Do you know why I called you here, Miss Paruko?"

"N-No, sorry, sir! I don't know that!"

He chuckles gently from this and her tactlessness, "That is quite alright, my dear."

The last statements he'd articulated to her provoked her cheeks to hasten with a pure heart. Staining them with a sight tinged of crimson, leaving a simple mark. She couldn't help but blush at his use of the last word. Heart merely fluttering from this.

"Uh, if I may, why did you call me here, Kyouya-sama?"

"I find a great interest in you. Your luminous and determined nature. It's very alluring."

He took a mere step forward, despite already reminding closer enough towards her range he wanted to shift closer. And she froze in place. Feeling her heart hop, merely skipping a beat.

"In fact, you've been reporting better as well!" He sounded awfully cheerful to that, "Showing such high improvement! I assume that the new equipment I gifted you is working as expected, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" Without a single thought, she was hasty to agree with him shaking her head in mere compliance, "It's much better now! Thank you so much, Kyouya-sama."

"It's my pleasure." He lifted his arm to lightly brush the side of her face, "After all, I only seek what's best for you."

That really met lying to her about his true intentions, really. Even refusing to give her the Disaster Force or a Dark Core to use in battle. She wasn't exactly skilled to work alongside his past team, let alone fighting with the evil and thick powers that came with it. Admittingly her skills we're great and excellent but the darkness overtaking her wasn't something he wanted to do. He couldn't bring himself to do that with her. He only did this to keep her safe. Wanted to keep her safe. The overwhelming feeling of seeing her more than just a simple tool like the start of this all.

"Before I forget, how is the new equipment I gave you working?" 

Ah, yes. She couldn't easily forget the kind things he kept doing for her and that simply granted her rather pricey things out of pure kindness and love, she assumes. Despite not feeling worthy enough to get such items to improve her working conditions out of her passion for the game and wanting nothing more than to just share it with the world. But he was seriously tolerant of her. The young white-haired would often give her new jewelry and accessories for reporting buddyfights. 

This would often transpire even before parties occur in that mere moment. They would dance a lot or at least do fancy dancing at parties Kyouya would host, they were quite fancy but she was used to his lifestyle often dealing with many people from all sorts of different ranks. Giving her good equipment to use to record with, being pleased with himself. 

"It's working perfectly!"

He seemingly hummed by this, "Good." Pausing for a mere moment, trying to think of something. Choosing his words carefully as she merely studies the way his eyes were glistening in thought, "Though, if anything isn't working to your liking, feel free to notify me. I'll get it repaired right away."

"I will!" 

"Good." He spoke once more before his blood coded eyes seemingly shifted towards the table, "Oh, perhaps you will like to accompany me for dinner tonight?"

She only felt herself flutter further by this new idea. Having dinner with him? The considerable Gaen Kyouya. The prominent CEO, a powerful one at that. Once was a Buddyfight champion to the spectacle before that title got shifted to Gao, rightfully.

"That's really kind of you, Kyouya-sama!" 

He merely smiles further in reply from this, being grateful almost with her actions. Seemingly not fighting against his soft tender wishes. Good. 

Her pink strands slightly twitch and bounce at his immediate touch. His pale thumb, casually rubbing along her fingers. Smooth and prudent. Knowing the right options to possibly push with her, the correct tones being flutter with unspoken devotion to one another. It was awfully wired but not unexpected at all. Pleasing he would assume that as much.

She sat there, at a loss for phrases. Insecure with herself. She wasn't at all prepared for this but here he was, doing as he amused.

Sure her being here, him holding her hand was breaking a law, wasn't it? Especially when he's the CEO and she was a simple reporter! Are boundaries being broken? But he didn't seem bothered. Truthfully he appeared quite satisfied with her being next to him. Oddly. Treasure maybe?

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062892/edit)



###  [Chapter 55](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64062892)

### Chapter Text

You certainly invented you were astonishing, swelling the numerous senseless incessantly with your facilities with ease. Your sensitivity was howling at you to stop ignoring those feelings deep within you. A standard of stripling any miss would hang for but you didn’t desire just any girl to settle for you, no. You coveted her, your graceful companion in corruption. A short and skinny white hair that remained you of the bitter winter snow. Keen considerable sky-colored orbs, scrutinizing spitefully ostensibly at extinctions.

Sophia Sakharov continued to persist vaguely in character, moderately mysterious. The process of her sky coded eyes professedly twinkles when she occupied around Kyouya. But with you, she sniffed devoid of unspecified glimmer, the animation was no sustained a predicament for you, none at all.

She settled with cadence. And she disappears, comparable to everyone else. Bequeathing the tan-haired in the twilight. That appalling unenlightenment. You were always the last to know.

“

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64095964/edit)



###  [Chapter 56](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64095964)

### Chapter Text

"Mamakari Megumi?" 

He groaned, in sheer pain. In truth, he was in pain. His whole body aching. He felt like he was going. 

"You don't look so good." She pointed out.

"Y-you just bit me!" 

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I'm a vampire." 

  
  


He just couldn't get her out of his head. No matter how much he was presently shaking off that sentiment. He hated it, truly hated this feeling with a burning passion.

She commonly disregards the school's rules, doing her own thing often off in her own little world he assumes. 

She didn't care much for the rules.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64096072/edit)



###  [Chapter 57](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64096072)

### Chapter Text

## I'll Be Your Princess In This Time Of Need

"Such a lovely day." 

The blonde felt the warm and relaxing breeze of the air trickling her skin, her hair swaying. Hearing the birds singing in her ears. The party outside was amazing, everyone was there. Having a wonderful time together. Until she notices it, a male she had seen a while ago before. His head was in his lap. His facial expression was filled with sorrow, devoid of any actual happiness. Something inside of her chest arose and she made the choice of walking up to him.

"Student Council President?" 

"Huh?" He turned his head by the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes slightly widened by the blonde that was in front of him. "Miss. Amanosuzu Suzuha!?" 

"Yes, that's me?" 

"Forgive me for my suddenness but I couldn't help but notice you're looking rather lovely today." 

The end of her lips dipped in a frown, being disappointed by this and his response, "Please, save your flattery, Magoroku Shido."

Magoroku nodded, "My apologies, m'lady."

"That's alright."

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Fumbling.

"Well, it's a party... I couldn't help but notice how down you look so I came over to help you."

"I'm doing fine, no need to worry, Amanosuzu."

"Now, that's not true."

Magoroku flinched.

"Please, be truthful with me Mr. President."

Magoroku lowered his body due to the shame he was feeling, displaying under the cracks of his skin, "The truth is... I feel left out and alone."

She took hold of his gloved hand, using her strength, pulling him up towards her. The end of her lips curl in a soft, loving smile, "You don't need to feel alone anymore, I'll be here to accompany you. If it's alright if I call you Magoroku?"

"Of course!"

"Lovely, now let's go cheer you up~!"

If this was a dream, Magoroku Shido never wanted to wake up again.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64096126/edit)



###  [Chapter 58](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64096126)

### Chapter Text

## Just A Kiss

> Kyoya made all of Team disaster go on a camping trip to learn to be better friends... little did they know that two of them will fall in love unexpectedly from just a kiss.

### Work Text:

Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things. The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods.

  
Not that other members of Disater's really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. "I wonder if Shido got lost." Davide was the frist one to speak, breaking the silent between them all as he ponder outloud. "Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is." Terumi added coldly whilst rejusting her glasses. Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Gremiln reminded quite and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this. He didn't even want to be here. Then again non of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip. "I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought." The girl with short orange hair mumble.

The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that." The girl norrow her eyes at him, "That's exactly what I meant!"

Little did they know that the male that they happen to be taking about was behide a tree. Listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like hated her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?

"Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay." Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. The girl rolled her eyes. As she looks away puffing her cheeks. she could careless about Shido sexually, it's not like it effected her in any way. She really just hated him.

"Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can every replace her love for Kyoya.

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends... Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male fanilly realized what was missing as he continue to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." The female blink coming out of her lovestuck gazed, "Huh, why me?" The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think your very suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa." She felt her heart race at his words. And her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."

  
She regret ever agreeing ever coming out looking for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more then anything, "oh _great_ I been searching for like over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even stated to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?" Was that Shido or is her mind just playing tricks on her? She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.

She got closer hiding behide a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene in front of her eyes. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry. A part of her felt bad for the older teen... She let her eyes study his features and moments for a moment. Until she realized what she came here to do, ' _I need to retrieve him and bring him back with me, just like Master Kyoya said. He's counting on me_.' With that, she got up and made her way over to the teen. "I fanilly found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"

She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" The girl norrow her eyes at him, rejusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by "making fun of you"?" The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrow. "I know you think I'm gay! I heard you!" The girl eyes wided slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."

The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer females, thank you very much."

"Then prove it!" The male eyes wided, then turned his head to look back at the girl. His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, "Prove it? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? _Like_ _that's_ _ever_ _gonna happen."_ The girl gave a small smirk devilishly, "Yea, that's right kiss me?" He blink incredulously, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret." She raised of her eyebrow, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."

The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.

To his disarray their lips fix precfecly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another. After a moment of awkward silent between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone." He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blink getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.

The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get step on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. So did the female.

"Oh, good to see you two are fanilly back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to noticed to two coming from the forest onto their camp ground. Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches. The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gazed wonder to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." The male nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spook, "Fantastic, could you two take a sit." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down. They both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disater's were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to interesting in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were Spooken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion know on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assign to. Terumi was sharing her's with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disater in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself difted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

_A girl_ _with_ _emerald green_ _eyes_ _running_ _down_ _the stairs in_ _her_ _green dress. Going to her Prince. Also being careful not to trip down with her high heels."_ _Oh_ _, my lady,_ _you_ _look wonderful today. You truly are a princess." A familiar male's voice stated warmly, the girl_ _let_ _out_ _a soft giggle taking_ _the_ _hand that male held_ _out_ _for her. She looked into his dark blue_ _eyes_ _. As_ _the_ _male brought her closer to him. Their chest_ _now_ _touching, feeling his warm breath_ _which_ _felt like she was being tickle. She soon planted her lips onto his_ _into_ _a passionate kiss. As they make-out and_ _rudding_ _their hands onto each other bodies._

The girl open her eyes wide and let out a sharp gasps. _'What kind of dream was that!'_  
She usually had those "dreams" before but with Kyoya not...not... ever with Shido! Why him? Last time She check she hated him _NOT_ the other way around! Then she remember it... earlier she make Shido kiss her. But it was only just that, a kiss. She let a sigh escape her lips as she glance over to Sophia. She was still sleeping. That's good at least. She got up out of her sleeping bag slowly, being quiet as to not wake up the white-hair girl. She was sweating and she felt like her whole body just took a shower.

She grap her glasses putting them on. She didn't really need glasses, in fact she didn't really need glasses period to see but she like wearing them anyways. She then got her shoes and socks also putting them on. She unzipped the tent and went outside quietly and quickly. Then zipped it back up again. Feeling the cold air running throughout her short Orange color hair. It felt refreshing as she stood there for a moment and relax her body. She then started to move herself walking into the woods.

She let her mind wonder as she walk, it was cold and dark out. She knew it was dangerous out at this time of night and frankly just a terrible idea overall but she didn't care. She had to find a reasonable explanation for that weird dream she had with Shido. ' _Would_ _it honestly_ _be_ _that bad_ _to_ _have a relationship with him?'_ That question pop into her head randomly. ' _What?!'_ Despite her own protest going on in her mind she thought about that question.

' _He would probably take me on lovely dates, hold my hand, whisper cute_ _things_ _into my_ _ears_ , _kiss_ _me unexpectedly--Wait! NO.'_ She shook her head roughly and closed her eyes, ' _Why_ _would_ _I_ _even_ _think such_ _just_ _a thing. It_ _was_ _only_ _just_ _a kiss and_ _nothing_ _more...'_

  
The male got up and let a low yawn espace his lips as he got up. Going through his bag, finding some blue and jeans and a white caller shirt. 

He dressed himself and brush his messy hair, making himself look presentable. He unzipped his tent and let himself out. Then zipped it back up. He then walked to their makeshift benches, only to find Sophia and Kyoya there. It was still pretty early out so not much would be awake at this time.

The two noticed the male, making his way up to him. "Have you seen Terumi anywhere? She wasn't in our tent when I woke up." Sophia got up from her sit then walked over to the male. The girl was the first to speak to Shido as she asked, in a monotone voice. The male raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but felt something tight inside his chest. He couldn't exactly explained it nor he ever felt it before. Which he found it odd but decided to just ingorne it, "Huh? What do you mean? Treumi is missing?" He heard his voice shake a little, even he heard the worrying tone in his voice.

Before Sophia could response to his questions, they all heard crushing noise coming closer. Sophia was in high alert as she turned her head to see who it was. Shido done the same to find that it was Terumi. The male felt relieved to see her. The girl noticed the trio, her eyes wided slightly surprised to see them up this early. She at least thought no one would be up by the time She gotten back.

Terumi quickly looked away from Shido, not daring to look in his eyes. She couldn't help but felt hated for the white-hair girl that happen to be standing next to Shido. ' _That_ shoul _d_ _be_ _me next to him, not HER!'_ She blink, then shook her head roughly again. "Are you okay, Terumi?" The girl Opened her mouth slightly, "huh?" She looks to fine Shido right in front of her. She felt her cheeks began to burned as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Oh..I-I'm Okay." She stated quietly. She wanted to slap herself for sounded so shy and nervous. But why wouldn't she be I mean she had a dream about the male front of her...

The male raised an eyebrow at that response, "If you say so." He didn't want to draw attention to them and frankly, he wasn't supposed to actually care about her in the first place. The male turned away from the awkward gril. Leaving her alone as he walked away.

The female sigh defeatly. As she tried her best to regain her composers. Most of the day Terumi tried her best to not go anywhere near Shido. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Shido from the sidelines.

Which lead to her now, "Why are you following me?" The male turned around to face the girl with annoyance in his voice, "I just wanted to see where you going..." The girl stated shyly with her hands clench on her chest. She was completely scared about Shido's sudden outburst. Which caused her to go back to her witty old self. The male rolled his eyes then cross his arms; Looking rather unpleased. "Listen, just because I kiss you doesn't mean I _like_ you."

The cold tone in his voice and his words broke her heart. She just wanted to break down into tears then and there but she wouldn't do it in front of him out of all people. She never felt so sad in her life. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around facing away from the male. "Fine then, I didn't want to be your girlfriend, anyways." She quickly ran, leaving the boy behide breaking into tears.

She fanilly made back to the camp site. Her vision was a blur to her But, from what she could make out no one was here. She sat down on the makeshift benches and took her glasses off putting them on the side of the benches next to her. She place her hands onto her face and lean down. Her hand were covering her eyes.

"Oh, Terumi Dear, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice which caused her to jump slightly. She lifted her head up and took her hands off from her face before cleaning her tears. "Huh?" She thought she was the only one here. She looked to the side to see, Elf looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow, "Elf? I-I'm fine... um... where is everyone else?" The look of concern didn't move off his face, "Oh they all went out to explore. Of course I didn't go because I simple didn't want to get dirty." He walked up to the female and place his hand on her shoulder, "As for you, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."

The girl looked away from him and down at the ground. "Sorry..." She mumble. "No need to apologize, my dear." She sigh deeply, before looking back at him. "You... promise you won't judge?" The older male nodded, "I would never judge you." She let out a small smile. Before she told him all about her dreams, the kiss she share with Shido, and the encounter they just had not to long ago.

"Oh, I see, from what I heard from you, you have crush on Shido." The girl had a small blush forming on her features. "Perhaps Shido feels the same way." The girl frown, "I don't think he does... he hates me..."

"You never know but I do think he does but hadn't realized it yet. Trust me, I do happen to know a lot about romance. It's my favorite after all!"

"You really think so?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. The male nodded, "I know so, I'll even help you." The girl smile, "Thank you so much Elf... you don't have to do this" The male returned her smile, "No problem. And I want to do it. I want to see you happy after all. You're like a daughter I always wanted." Terumi felt grateful and happy to hear that he sees her as a daughter.

After that encounter she felt grateful and happy As she lied in bed. Apart of her didn't want to sleep she didn't want another with Shido in it like before.

The male got ready for bed, looking over to find that Daivde was already past out in his sleeping bag. He let a sigh. He felt kinda bad for taking his anger out on the female like that. He usually took his anger out on her like she did to him but this time was different... he seen the hurt in her eyes this time. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and go in his spelling bag. Difting off to sleep...

_The_ _male was sat in one of_ _the_ _chairs in_ _the_ _disaster headquarters. A_ _girl_ _with emerald green eyes and short orange-hair_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _him. Master Kyoya_ _was_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _them giving_ _them_ _there next_ _mission_ _together._ _They_ _both nodded..._

_He_ _was_ _now at a different location, Buddyfighting with_ _some_ _guys he_ _had_ _no patience_ _for_ _and not_ _familiar_ _with_ _who they were But... something_ _about_ _him made his blood boil. He then noticed Terumi was behide_ _him_ _, blood showing_ _from_ _her_ _features_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _terrified. Her soft orange-hair_ _was_ _messes and unkempt._

_Was this_ _why_ _he was fighting these guys?_

_Did they hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way?_

_Hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way..._ _he_ _felt_ _a sudden burst of anger_ _deep_ _down. A thought_ _of_ _someone hurting her made him anger, enraged._

_He soon defeated_ _the_ _two males, as they ran away not daring to mess_ _with_ _Shido. Who turned to look at the girl as_ _she_ _hugged him... burning her face_ _into_ _his chest_ _letting_ _her_ _tears_ _drop_ _from her heavy eyes. Shido layed his_ _chin_ _of top of her head. Placing_ _of_ _his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Then using other free hand_ _to_ _play_ _with her messes hair. As he tried to calm her..._

The female tried her best to stay focused, away but her eyes felt heavy as she couldn't help but closed them. She didn't fine enough strength to keep them open as she pass out...

_The_ _female_ _was in_ _the_ _kitchen,_ _placing_ _something in_ _the_ _oven which_ appares _to_ _be food._ _After_ _she_ _closed it she felt someone wrapping_ _their_ _arms_ _around_ _her waist,_ _she_ _jump_ _slightly. "Is food almost done,_ _love_ _?_ _I'm_ _getting quite hungry_ _."_ _The_ _female_ _rolled_ _her eyes playfully, "_ _No_ _dear, I just_ _put_ _the_ _food_ _in_ _the oven only a minute."_ _The_ _male smile and kiss on her_ _the_ _check, "What are you making,anyways?"_ _The_ _male asked. "_ _It's_ _a surprise!" The male nodded, "Okay_ _then_ _, whatever_ _your_ _making I bet it will be delicious! Well,_ _I'm_ _going to take a shower_ _and freshen up. Call me when dinner ready."_ _The_ _girl_ _nodded and_ _gave_ _a_ _kiss_ _to_ _her_ _lover. She watch as he was leaving_ _the_ _room._

_No long after a little girl came bursting_ _into_ _the_ _room, "Mommy! Mommy!_ _I'm_ _hungry! Is dinner ready?" The little girl_ _had_ _emerald green eyes like_ _her_ _mother_ _and_ _hair like her father. Terumi_ _let_ _out a sigh, "No sweetie, I just_ _started_ _making_ _it."_ _The_ _little_ _girl_ _frown_ _for_ _a moment but her smile_ _soon_ _returned to her,"oh okay,_ _can't_ _wait."_

_"Asaka,_ _did_ _you_ _do your homework?"_

_"Yes mommy, I just got done a minute ago."_

_Terumi smile after that and blink..._

_Once she open_ _her_ _eyes again_ _it_ _became dark and cold... A male with short tan-Hair_ _had_ _his_ _back_ _against her. Her eyes wided slightly, "Shido?!" She cried,_ _she_ _tried_ _moving_ _, running, anything to_ _go_ _get_ _closed to him but... She found_ _out_ _she was unable to. It was_ _like_ _someone glue her to_ _the_ _ground._

_"_ _Don't_ _bother Terumi!" He yelled back._ _Then_ _turned around_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl. "You're annoying, creepy,_ _the list can go on. Your not someone_ _want to spent_ _the_ _rest of my with!" Every word felt like someone_ _was_ _stabbing her repeatedly in_ _the_ _heart. She watch in both horror_ _and_ _heartbreak as he got smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _until_ _it_ _was_ _completely black..._

"Ahh!" She woke up with a small yelp. Breathing heavily lucky no one heard her. She tried her best to steady her breathing. She layed back down. That was one weird dream first it happy, her and Shido which she assumed we were marry and had a child together. She got up and went out of her tent again.

Shido woke up. As he got up remembering about his dream last night. Still dwelling on the idea of what he dream meant. He got ready and went out of his tent.

He saw Terumi on the makeshift benches, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, "I didn't think you were a person to want to get up early." She didn't look up at the male as she mumble a reply, " _I_ _don'_ _t_ _really_ _like_ _waking_ _up_ _this_ _early,_ _I_ _much_ _prefer to sleep_ _and_ _have dreams..."_ The male felt something off about that response. "Hmm." He study her features for a moment before laying his hand on her shoulder and lean it smiling. The girl eyes wided slightly surprised by this and gave a small blush. However, She didn't look at him as he spook. "You look rather sleep deprived. Perhaps we should go to that river. I found and we could go swimming together."

She fanilly gather enough courage to look up at him. Shido locked his eyes with her's. He realised that her green eyes look a lot like actually emeralds then anything else.   
"I would like that..." She shuttered, softly. He gave her a soft smile in returned as they were silent, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"That's just a wonderful idea, Shido." The two blink, "Huh?" They said in unison,  
coming out of their lovestuck gazed and back to reality. The pair gave a confused look and turned to the voice. Kyoya was walking up to them.

After everyone was up and ready, Kyoya made everyone followed Shido to the river. Terumi was walking next to shido, looking ahead with a worried expression written on her face. ' _Why is Shido acting like this? Yesterday he_ _was_ _telling_ _me he_ _didn't_ _like_ _me... now he was acting_ _like_ _that_ _didn't_ _happen agh_ _why_ _is his confusing!'_

Once they made to the river, Shido was walking up to the water to only have Davide put his leg out making him trip into the water with a yelped. Davide and Rouga let out a chuckle enjoying the moment. Terumi felt her blood boil. She was anger by the two actions. She norrow her eyes, ' _How Dare they!_ _I'll_ _show_ _them to mess with my man!_ ' She thought as she took the bucket from Master Kyoya and filled up with water. She did the most unexpected thing and throw the water in their faces, "You guys are jerks! I hope you get Sick!" She yelled, throwing the bucket next to them.

Everyone was completely stunned and shock at the girl's sudden anger. She grap Shido's wrist taking him out the water. He just looked at her with the same shock and stunned expression. Still processing if this was really happening or not. "Come on Shido! Let's go and get you dried up before you catch a cold." The said was now dragging the tan-hair male out of the water and on to land with just his wrist.

She ignore all the shock and stunned expressions by everyone else and kept walking until the two fanilly made it back to the camp site. She then made her way over to his tent and let go of his wrist. Shido didn't make any attempt to move from the spot. 

He watched the girl as she unzipped to his tent, he rised an eyebrow incredulously, "Um, What are doing? You know that's my tent, right?" The girl rolled eyes, "Getting you some new clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucky she found a towel. She went out of his tent and walked up to him, holding the towel in front of her. He quickly took the towel from her, "Thank you." He muttered.

She tried her best not look down at his soaked white shirt. She felt a little blush forming noticing that she could see his chest. Seeing how his shirt is guled to his body. She quickly but nervously went inside the tent again looking for some clothes. She found a shirt and some pants that she liked and came out.

She holded the clothes in front of him. Being careful not to drop them as she was shaking slightly. "Um...h-here..." Why did Shido have to have such an effect on her? He averted his attention to the clothes she was holding, he didn't move an inch or attempted to. He just let his gazed study the clothes, "hmm."

The girl looked up at him in confused, "I-is s-something wrong, S-Shido?" She was completely scared about him not liking the clothes she picked out for him. He turned his gazed to looking up at the girl, "It just I kinda need...um... boxers too..." Terumi's face went completely red, "Oh...right my bad... I'll get a pair, hold on..." She went back inside the tent. As she looking for his much needed boxers he let his mind wonder about the girl...

_'I loath her...no a better term would be that I, Magoroku Shido, undoubtedly and irrefutably dispise_ _Terumi... are Feelings are mutual. Nothing romance about this at all... She only just_ _help_ _me_ _out_ _as_ _a_ _"friend".'_

The male shook his head, "O-okay, I got them..." He found her in front of him seeing his boxers along with the other clothes... "I want you to keep the clothes in your hand for me as a change. I'll also let you hold my wet ones... But you're to have turned around for me and not to peck on me." She nodded nervously, then closed her eyes tightly. "Good."

He quickly got changed and took the wet clothes from the girl. As they, now sat on the benches... in silent. The silent between them came unbearable. So Shido decided to be the first to talk, "I wanted to thanked you for helping me, Terumi." He wasn't exactly good at thanking people for helping me because there wasn't a single person who actually did.

"Your welcome, Shido." The girl hesitated a little before asking a question that plagued her mind, "um S-Shido could I ask about the kiss?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, turning his head to the opposite direction from the girl. "It was just a kiss, there is nothing to talk about." He said sternly.

"But--"

"No buts..." He intrptued her. He then turned his head to look at the girl, opening his eyes. "How about this? You and I can talk about this all we want alone for as long as you want when we go back... But not here..." She nodded hesitantly agreeing.

* * *

Terumi opened the door to the student Council room papers in her hand to give to Shido she nervously made her up to the desk. Where the male was sitting at, his attention was on some papers in front of him.

  
"Hm." Noticing the girl in front of his desk averting his gazed wonder to her noticing with some papers. He let his eyes wonder to the papers in her hand. She was eagerly awaiting for him to say at least do something else. "Oh Terumi, I'm assuming you did all your tasks?" She nodded.

  
He couldn't see her emerald green eyes only the thick white in her glasses. Mainly because of the way she was standing. Her posture seem almost incontinent and timid. Seeing her hands shake lightly, as he push himself up from his chair and took the papers from her hands, sitting them down on his decks. Then sat down again, looking at the new papers.

"Shido..." she mumble nervously. Shido glanced up at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

Male blink, his eyes wided slightly as her blunt words, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said kiss me."

He turned his chair around completely with his hand over his mouth. He felt his cheeks were burning. He mumble something but Terumi couldn't comprehend was his words. Then turned back around to face her, his face hinted with red as he lifted himself up from his chair and lean over his desk.

Planting his lips on her's slowly. She soon melted into the kiss. Shortly they broke apart. Looking into each other eyes panting heaving.

Terumi looks down being completely embarrassed. "Shido I'm um really like you..."

"I like you too, Treumi." He turned away, puffing his cheeks as he blushes madly.

_Who knew a simple action_ _like_ _a_ _peck_ _on the_ _lips_ _could_ _completely change someone's look on_ _that_ _said person._ _Even_ _with_ _it_ _just_ _being a kiss it turned_ _into_ _something much more... after it was_ _just_ _a kiss..._

## Lost Memories

> In Which Magoroku felt regret for this past treatment towards Terumi but it was already too late.

### Work Text:

This fucked up world. A cold place. My heart didn't matter to this world.

She's gone, I should've been happy. Why wasn't I happy? I never liked Terumi, never did... then why was my heart, it felt like was breaking. It didn't make any sense.

Did I really care for her?

She didn't like me.

I needed to know, it was a must to know.

"She has to be around the city!"

I ran, ran, ran. Her image flash inside my mind.

"Wait, hold on, Terumi!?"

"Huh, who are you?"

"Te-Terumi... you don't remember me? I'm Magoroku Shido! You used

"Sorry, I don't know you. My name isn't Terumi."

I felt my heartbreaking. Tears welling up within I eyes.

This wasn't mine Terumi.

I was already too late...

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64103929/edit)



###  [Chapter 59](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64103929)

### Chapter Text

His mind was surely racing. He felt like something was pulling at the strings inside of him. Today was not the day to be working but he had a duty. With or without his formal vice.

She was in his office, not the vice but a peace-haired girl who was shockingly as stoically cold as Sophia was.

Your happiness is my drug. You're the large light that shines brightly apond me everyday... Let me hold you and never let go.

* * *

I’m gonna pick Future Card Buddyfight Hundred because I haven’t watched anything new or finished it enough to understand. Gao needs to protect Tenbu from being eaten by Ikazuchi. Gao is trying to stop a hundred demons and protect his Tenbu card while Death Shido keeps trying to win and take the card for himself. Gao is the main protagonist and is a fresh Buddy Police Trainee. Ikazuchi is the main villain. His buddy (who is Yamigedo) is hungry for the power that Tenbu has. However, he has pawns under him also known as Sophia Sakharov, Shido Magoroku, and his buddy Gallows. Sophia fused Magoroku and Gallows together to from “Death Shido”. Ordered by their master Ikazuchi to use the Hundred Demons cards in order to bring him Tenbu.

* * *

I know that TasuSoph is bad ending future in 100 but also what if Sophia had two hands in the future with Tasuku and Magoroku after Kyouya died?? Galaxy brain goes whoa.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64625650/edit)



###  [Chapter 60](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072264/chapters/64625650)

### Chapter Text

Shido Magoroku. Known as the student council president. Someone that others could and should look up to. Giving off that flawless imagine for all to see.  
He wanted to be seen as perfect. Outstanding to his peers.  
He was selfish. Greedy. Egotistical.  
His father was telling him that he was perfect. No problems. So he'd believe this. The hard truth. He had no mental problems.  
That wasn't true at all.   
His buddy saw past that. All of it. The way the president's emotions and personality is often changing.  
No one knows how it feels to constantly be alone. To be left alone. Mocked and abused by those he thought would care. But he did. All so well. It felt… awful. He didn't want that. Not anymore. What he needed was some sort of friend.


	11. Chapter 11

prompt: Magoroku is scared of the thunder and Sophia tries to calm them down during an particularly heavy storm. Shido Magoroku wasn’t the biggest fan of storms, definitely when it was contained to Thunder and lightning.

## Justice and Sunshines

In which a Hero falls for their sidekick.

“I, um… really like you, Ion.” Mamoru stated, “I want to protect you.” 

She blinked. 

“Its tradition for

**_I wrote this yesterday and I’ve been indecisive to actually post this bc I don’t think it’s very good but also wrote 1k words of this trash. Pretty much it’s just snowfight winter fic gone wrong._ **

A gloomy even, so dim he thought it was foul. The sky that was once so dazzlingly blue and clear from the summer were presently gloomy, being drained of the vivid colors it once had. Now being mingled with the faint grey. The atmosphere remained as dismal as it was on this day and the area was clouded. Wind so drained it was painful. He always resented the cold, the winter weather. Yet, the girl in cerulean preferred this weather for reasons foreign to the boy that is. 

It was her insight to go out today in this weather, stern and stoic features notifying him of their intentions to which he was doubtful. She didn’t even appear irritated when she went outside without any protection. Even going outside without a coat or any notable clothes to protect her from being sick. His deary eyes would stretch in panic. 

What was this girl even thinking!? Does she want to get sick? Instantly picking his feet after he made sure all of his weather clothes were one, shouting for her to wait. The male hastily chased her down the snowy streets, calling out her name only for him to trip in the heavy snow and be buried. He was so clumsy. Opportunely, she paused and was gazing at him. As he glanced back at her after picking up his head from off the snow, their different shade of blue eyes met. He picked himself up and made her put on the coat, which you dressed her despite her appearance instructing you not to do that. But you ignore her annoyance, it was for her own good and health.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So freezing cold he could possibly die, not a good idea to go out! Wrapping his arms around yourself, muttering complaints and shiver as he glances at the girl. Her eyes ostensibly glued on the snowbank in front of her, her expression was stern and stoic. But her once pale cheeks were slightly tainted, rosy in color most due to the bitter wintertime. 

All he craved was to relax in front of the nicely warm heater with a cup of nice hot tea and a soft blanket covering his features. Oh, Sophia should come to join! Ah, yes, having Sophia there would be highly preferred for him, so he wasn’t alone in the warmth. They can snuggle together in the blankets and share tea! Magoroku couldn’t help but redden and plastered a massive smile at those considerations, so romantic like the movies he views in free time to better understand the topic, he saw a couple do this once! When he wasn’t watching the news or important Buddyfights that is.

She was regarding the snow, savoring the cold. As she would casually point to places or items. That only gave the chairman an idea. His face brightens. His lips arched to a smirk. He was going to get her back. She was far too converged on the scene in front of her she barely noticed the boy was lowering his frame, taking a handful of the snow, allowing the snow to form a ball in your gloved hands. He giggles to himself at this plan. It was perfect. He finally throws the snow towards her, smacking her across the head as she let out a confused noise. His laughter only grows at his planned work. 

She felt embarrassed, annoyed. Sweat pouring down her cheeks and eyes slightly shaking. As she heard his laugher ringing in her ears. Was this some sort of joke!? She veered swiftly to face him, sky-blue eyes filled with annoyance as she sternly shouted, “Shido! Why you…” 

She brought out her buddy monster card, utilizing it to throw snow back at him out of inconvenience. Releasing abundance of the compact snow on top of him. He yelps as he felt, his whole body being soaked in the heavy stream. He winces and whines at this. He was immersed in the heavy snow.

“Sophia!” He complains, “Wh-What was that for!?”

“You know why, Shido.” So that didn’t go as he purposed and now Sophia was glaring coldly at him, warily icy blue eyes were bitterly chill. She was annoyed. His plan backfires. As always, nothing ever went his way, did it?

His lips slipped further into a frown from this as he propelled himself up. Whipping the snow off of his frame. He cringed at the state of these clothes, “Thanks to you, my clothes are wet!” He complains. 

She only closed her eyes, “Whose fault is it that I had to throw the snow in the first place?”

She had a point. It was unmistakably his. But he tsks and groans. Sulking, “Well, I can’t stay out in this! I’ll get sick!”

“Then get sick, Shido.”

“Sophia!” He winces, “I hate getting sick!” He huffed, it was true he hated getting ill, “You should know me better than that!”

“Da.” Her normal phrase hangs in the air as if she didn’t care but Magoroku didn’t seem to notice. Was she even listening anymore?

“Please, can we go home now?” How many times did he ask this already during the day? Innumerable times.

“Fine.” She only responded, “Let’s go.” shuffling past him in a stern notion. He was finally surprised that she agreed on it. Not stopping for him and kept going, his navy blue eyes carefully trailed her frame as she moved.

“Sophia, wait!” He hastily chases after her. Trying to catch up to her. 

They managed to walk home, finally entering the front door. They entered the home and Sophia has calmed her annoyance on the way home. Her features were still stoic.

“Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Her voice was much colder than usual causing the boy to recoiled in worry and confusion, “I’m going to go change.” Was all her stern voice announced before marching off into the hall, supposably to go change into something better. 

“All right…”

Leaving the male alone with his thoughts. He frowns, pouting on the sofa that he made his way towards. He wasn’t his fault she was acting like this but he couldn’t put the blame on anyone else but himself. The more he was alone the more the problem grew.

“I’ve messed up!” He hunched over as he dramatically screams, placing his hands on his head as he felt an awful towed in his heart inside of his chest, “Sophia probably hates me now…!” He couldn’t bear that idea, the notion that she’ll leave and walk out the door like she always did but also she often came back… still… he didn’t want to be alone. Shutting his eyes before tears began to form.

Footsteps could’ve been heard walking towards him Before calling his name, “Shido.”

He blinks, glancing up back to find the female, stoically staring at him with those icy blue eyes as he simply stutters, “S-Sophia!?”

She was in a casual gown, something simple to walk around the house in but she had something inside of her hands. She was holding a cup of tea before simply handing the cup to him without a single word being spoken. Her features were still stoic as ever. He separated his lips in sight shocked but he took the glass. Eyes stretched. But why? He was bewildered by this strange notion.

“Um… Sophia?”

“Shut up and drink it.”

He sighs, taking a small slip before his lips expanded to a soft smile and let out a sigh. Relax as he felt his worries washed away and wave past him. His fave tea, just for him! Sophia was good at making it! He was content with this.

* * *

(I have to many drafts on here so im cleaning out, this was on here too. I really have no clue on when I wrote this?? Only that I wrote it one here weeks ago, a fic from 2020. I didnt edit or change it.)

Eyes Without Words but who are you truly?

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in.

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold. 

* * *

_Another small drabble I also wrote at like 1 in the morning! It’s more MagoSoph bc I can never get enough of them._

They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light. 

This time of day wasn't abnormal for them to even be in but it was late. I don't need so much sleep tonight anyway. He convinced himself, he’ll just take a nap in his office later. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rustle. Maybe I’m working too hard. A reasonable response for this. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it.

It was a special night, well as special as one would think it was. It wasn't as if Sophia did much sleeping anyway, always catching her up at ungodly hours in the morning. 

"Oh! Sophia!" His navy eyes met her, judging her fresh look. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was. 

A simple white lace undershirt and patterned and checkered dress. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed. 

Even with that cold expression on her face, her stern look, he would say she wasn't bad. It wasn't half-bad at all. The colors went well together! He admitted it was his favorite dress on her.

"Where did you get your dress from?" 

"Kyoya-sama." Her voice was stern as always.

He blinked. Kyoya-sama made the dress for her? He could've guessed that one, couldn't he? That wasn't too hard to believe, not when Kyoya-sama from the past also made them all designed uniforms that were suitable for the wearer back when they were in disaster. 

"I see… I guess that would make sense." 

Kyoya-sama always had a thing for designing clothes, he supposed. 

"You think it looks bad, don't you?" 

Since when did she care. She probably didn't. She noticed Magoroku's silence as if he was trapped in a sudden daze.

He shook his head, nervously bringing his hands up and waving them in defense, "No, you don't look bad." She never looks bad. His lips curved to a soft smile, "I didn't think black and pink would suit you before."

* * *

(Im cleaning out my drafts on here and this small drabble. I have no idea when I wrote this but it's probably a few months ago tbh)

A frigid night, the air dry and bitter. Windows revealing the darkness of the night. The moonlight glistening in the glass. as the pressure in your chest felt like bricks crushing you as if you're being pushed. You didn't find the feeling. Your body was immersing you in the awful feeling. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Pulling the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. 

* * *

_**Wrote this in the morning when I got up from having multiple nightmares. Simple 400 words of fluffy lazy MagoSoph fluff** _

The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly. 

Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence. 

"Good morning, Sophia…!" She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning. “You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!” 

He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.

“You much rather I get up and leave?”

“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”

She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still reminded impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.

“Don’t you want to get up?” 

"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy~! <333333333333333 I love writing MagoSoph dating lol

“Sophia! Please, don’t leave me!” 

The longer she was absent, the deeper you felt alone, lacking connection from another. That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting your subconscious, no matter how many times you would force your mind to concentrate on the responsibilities you had right in front of you or whine in frustration. That image of the girl tormenting your mind still reminds. Her malicious smirk when she purposely tantalized you makes you shiver and pouts. She is fully aware of her actions and you pointed that out, as maliciously cunning as she was, you were much of the same. Protesting to her about that but in reality, that grin makes your heart leap. Even if her smirk was rare for you.

Much like the ice she stands for, she continually melts away from your clutch despite wanting her to stay, even if she didn’t articulate much you desired her to stare ceased on you and only you. Her characteristics were stern and stoic you could never positively make out her thoughts or feelings but you hope, you wafted her mind as much as she has for you. Sometimes she would bestow her pity for you, and you would question why she was giving you such a pitying look. An expression you weren’t all too fond of, never liking the idea of pity. Or how she carelessly displays her annoyance towards you, when you were getting on her nerves or being dense. You didn’t even catch yourself rambling most of the time until the sway of your name finally left her lips and you would heed to her word. 

Why do you want someone like her? One that could and would break your heart in plenty many pieces, leaving you to pick up the shatter parts across the floor or even exterminate you at any given moment if she wanted but you passionately embrace her when she did return home, it was all too normal clinging to her for answers and safety. And you both were okay with that. Sometimes, you both ended up with your fingers being intertwined. 

You care far too much for her to actually ask if she was okay and going to get hights to do so. She would just ignore it or say you were worrying too much, which was probably true but it didn’t stop you from constantly fretting. Embedding far too much trust and faith into the dangerous girl exposing your vulnerability. You weren’t nervous to cry, wince, shout, or present your dismay in fornt of her. She was the winter snow, the frosty ice that sticks, and yet she was like bittersweet candy. One that you bit into and felt a wave of disturbances course your senses. 

The queen of ice was the winter weather you never enjoy but found yourself suffocating with her fragrance. Continuous agony consuming your essence. From her icy stare to her intense touch. Her annoyance and piercing vivid sky-blue eyes sticking to something like glue. From her slim complexion to her fancy clothes she dawns, excellently tailoring for her. No one else could ever replace her, even if they try he wouldn’t like it. Being the ice queen of your chest game, an imperative piece you refuse to replace. And that makes you the king, the greatest, but you weren’t the one in control even if you said you were...

_‘None of these low-rank fighters in this institution can even come close to being as perfect as you are, Sophia Sakharov. I say you’re as great as I am! However, you’re not as great as me, of course! But still among the best here! Being at the top gets quite lonely, you know? So, I’m allowing you to join me here at the top! You should be grateful I consider you as a worthy partner for my duties! Even if we didn’t have a choice of working together in the first place.’_

A line you considered telling in the past although never found yourself ever admitting any of it to her yet it still haunts your subconscious.

She’s the only person who bothers to communicate with you. To hang out in your office alongside you. Yet you felt the growing pain of falling apart in front of her. You understood nothing of her personal life, tremendously good at concealing that from you. She won’t let you know but her actions speak louder than the stern words she would say. So mysterious yet you wanted to unearth her in all of the glory. 

You to beg for her to stay, pleading for her not to wander out that door… Chasing after her merely felt normal to you. And she would chase after you if you ran out bawling at something she responded with. You care for her, unlike any other, you wanted to protect her even if you aren’t good at protecting yourself. But she was fully competent in protecting herself. So powerful and strict, she didn’t need any help but you wanted to give it anyway. Being so confident and proud of yourself yet here you were now breaking at your seams. It was so common. But you’re a coward and crybaby behind your disguise, simply not aspiring to be hurt anymore, just a spoiled child who often pouts and complains frequently when you didn’t get your way. All you wanted was to be wrapped in that bitter warmth, to cling to her from your anxieties as if she was a soft blanket. 

“He’s calling, Shido.” Her words were so austere as if you felt your heartbreaking by them, “I have to go.”

“N-No, you can’t go!” Sticking to her jacket as if you were a stick of glue while a pitifully gaze studying your frame but didn’t bother to shift. Tasting your breaking point, streaming tears soaking your cheeks now, “I-I don’t want you to leave, please… I need you.” 

No words came and the room fell into the taciturnity of sobbing. You wanted nothing more than to swaddled in her arms, to feel secure in her clutch. Not pushing you from clinging to her, allowing you to hold her for a sense of security. Despite her words, she didn’t pursue moving from her spot you felt a little prick of hope that she wouldn’t move. Maybe she didn’t want to go? No, that would be silly. Of course, she wanted to leave you... Didn’t she? 

Just five more minutes… you resolved.

“Without you, I’m lost!” Confessing as your vision bleared by the tracks of your cries…

“Every day is the same lonely duty! Sitting in my office trying to focus but all I can think of is you! Why? Why are you all I think about!? Thanks to you, I can barely focus on anything without thinking of you! It’s no fair!” Dramatically pouting before closing your eyes tightly as you wince, holding her tighter but not so stingy in dread of injuring the Russian it wasn’t as if you could do that, you couldn’t and she remained strong… “But! I mean… Everyone already knows the student council president does all of the work but that’s simply not the case… As student council president, I need my vice-president.” It wasn’t like you were terrified of her, even if you happen to be fearful of everything else, “Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Was all she would say next. Her voice sounded outrageously faint, almost reassuring. It wasn’t like her normal confidence and stern tone. And with that phrase, you would let go of her arms, your body bunglingly hunched and legs bent so you were staring up at her. You can see her expression stoically staring back at her, those thick sky-blue watching you. Navy eyes still glistening but you carefully watch with a saddened and puzzled expression inscribed on your features. 

While she raised her arms, slightly flinching as you felt her cold thumbs sweep the corner of your eyes. Brushing your tears away. Sniffling with rosy tainted cheeks, astounded by her action but did nothing to halt her, “Sophia?” 

She was silent for a few moments, scrutinizing your outline. “You worry too much,” She noted, eyes slightly narrowed, “I’m not going to leave you. However, I still need to go.”

“Are you going to come back?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Well…” you frown, “Can I persuade you to turn that ‘maybe’ into a ‘da’ if I offer a date?” your frown flipped to a smirk, “I just so happen to know a few places you’d like! I’ll be waiting!” 

“Don’t push your luck.”

* * *

**_I shouldn't write MagoSoph fics at like 6 am when I woke up at 4 am. I wrote this at 6 in the morning 600+ words of whatever i wrote in magoroku’s second pov lol_ **

As part of the Student Council, you had plenty of responsibilities but you also got plenty of time to rest. You were high in your class, being among the best that the school had to offer and you were proud of your rank. Being the second in your grade, it was only appropriate. And it meant that you were habitually in your office most of the time anyway. Frequently doing urgent tasks with your stoic white-haired Russian vice or taking a break from the heavy-duty. As long as you were on top of everything and got high grades they didn't care. Which made you smirk behind the scenes, you had the school at their feet, being a king in your eyes. The greatest among the best yet you were merely a puppet, being the king in the chest piece but not the one who’s putting it there. No, that job belongs to the cold vice, Sophia Sakharov. The school had no clue about Kyoya’s plans. Nor the intention behind their roles.

You sat in your office, simply resting with your feet on the large tabletop of the desk. Truly, all you craved to do was unobtrusively rest and forget about all of the pressure you endure for an hour or two. Legs crossed behind your desk, hands behind the back of your head as you lead on the chair. Your body was still so sore for the zapping, your cognizance was still pulsating with intense solicitudes.

You sense the lingering eyes on you but you didn’t mind. You wanted her icy stare to peer at you. To think about you. Her eyes were glued to the boy, as he was resting at his desk. Sophia was near the bookcase like she always was for the most part; mostly was in your office with you now, more than before now. As she needed to be there and close to you during these times so she can inform you stoically that “He’s calling” and teleport you to the mountains. A daily route that you weren’t all too fond of.

A knock on the door took the two away from their thoughts, crowding the room with the heavy noise. The commotion made you flinch nearly dipping off your chair in the process, snapping your eyes open being taken out of your current daze.

"Sophia, get the door," you sleepy spoke to her in an orderly tone before closing your eyes once more, and moderately sinks back in your chair, "Tell them I'm busy."

You didn’t hear her voice but she narrowed her eyes at you, clearly being annoyed but stated nothing.

Her devoid expression was slightly that of annoyance as she closed her eyes and nodded before reopening them and made her way towards the floor. As her heels echoed throughout the room, creating noise. Before it halted and you would hear the large blue door slowly open afterward.

"President Shido is quite busy," her stern voice swelled his ears as the girl spoke to whoever was at the door. It was rare for her to use "President" unless it was with other people, of course. He wasn’t sure who the person or people was but he didn’t care about it, not one bit. It was rare for the female to usually be at the door, answering it but did happen a few times. "Come back another time."

She did her task well, particularly dutiful. Doing what she was told by the boss but sometimes she did things on her terms, like leaving him in that office when he admitted he had no idea where Genma's deck was and she went in search of the deck, only for him to shout at her as she entered.

* * *

**_WHAT IF - Ghost!Magoroku/Sophia AU :eyes:_ **

**_It’s not even finished but I got 1k of it so there’s that._ **

Asking incessant questions was something he commonly did and yet explanations would never come his way. Being left in the murk of the nocturnal adumbrations. He wasn’t so certain why he was here but must’ve been something that has to do with his past. Only recalling faint memories of his departure from the world — simple fragmented sections of what have should be whole — declining from something but he couldn’t commemorate what it was. His ghost-like figure was continuously floating in this building, being attached here as his thoughts were still muddled with confusion. Exerting some time to get used to it, to surmise why he was here. To come to terms with everything yet nothing all at the same time. But he only complains and whines a lot.

A comprehensive towed in his chest, jerking. It was unusual he still had feelings, awareness, and human comprehension despite being a ghost. The undead. No, he was the king of the undead. The greatest ghost that ever existed. That sensation running inside of his see-through chest, caused by being alone so much, a tangibility ever-growing. And it was quite lonely here, too. Where feelings still did matter.

But kids often came in, just for the legend that a powerful ghost lives in the home. He might’ve been a ghost but his feelings were still there. Being annoyed, he saw the kids trying to mess with him, and thus, he fought back. It was the people who missed him who's to blame. He would get offended, dramatically shouting back and pouting but they couldn't hear him, no one could. But he had an idea… ah yes, a good idea! He was still able to touch things. Haphazardly smirk, snickering meticulously at the fools who derided him only to get his attention at his new plans. A petty reason to knock things over and slam the doors but it worked. As they got startled enough that those who would enter spontaneously shuffled towards the doors.

But it was objectionably hushed, the only racket is the breeze blowing through the windows at times and the animals and scales waving from the woods nearby… but something else came...

Creak.

The quality of the floor creaking took him out of his thoughts. What was that? Plausibly an animal got inside, which happens a lot. But they sang like heels, from a human. Was someone here to prank him again? The first time he enduringly detected something he hasn’t in such a long time. Flinching in surprise. Someone was here!? Listening intimately before floating towards the sudden source of it all, peering up at the noise. He poked his hand from the side...

Sensing the chilly gust streaming beyond her as she enters the area. The floorboard creaking while she was sternly walking on it. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Darkroom, broken pieces across the floor. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed.

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what her sights can see, but kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Gloomy and dismal. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Being mingled with the faint grey. Sky-blue didn’t pay any mind to it.

He swung the corner, peering from the edges. That's when he saw someone. 

A white-haired that reminded him of the winter snow. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow. Bight and thick eyes that were icy sky-blue. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Blue fancy dress along with a dark blue jacket. White boots with hard gray heels. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Her whole theme was like winter ice. 

A piercing stare that made him ponder, something about her ticked something inside of him. But he wasn’t sure why. Did he know her? 

Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely, "Who is that girl?" 

She paused, halting her steps and he froze. 

Tensing from this. Starting confusingly, “Why did she stop?" 

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head. He flinches, she was altering her body his way! Why? Could she see him!? Hear him!? His eyes stretched in shocked as he clumsy dipped, shifting closer towards the wall out of her slight. His body awkwardly arched as he floats behind the wall, panicking. 

Silence swelled the area.

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. 

The voice was asking questions as if it was confusing, it belonged to a male by the weight of the tone. Her cold icy eyes caught glimpse of wind but witnessed nothing beyond that. But she wasn’t going crazy, she was sure she felt. She stood there. Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important, she turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. 

Her heels echo the area, getting fainter. Feeling a wave of relief from this notion. 

He had a plan to get at her. Following her around closely while doing the normal things he did for others. Until it backfired. She spontaneously caught him in the act and he clumsy flinches in surprises, yelping as he floats backward, “Huh?” He instantly panics, “Wait, you can see me!?”

Taking her card glowing card out, she stood high and well. Warily glaring at this thing. Her stern voice filling the room, “Who are you?"

* * *

_**1.6k words to the mark! This is pretty much an AU based on canon but instead, they’re dating! And this happens on the boat ep in s1. the google doc name was really: We Are Broken XD** _

_**I hope you enjoy~! <333** _

He was broken, a delicate feather stagnated by the dripping rain of pain.

At first glance, he was a typical schoolboy dressed in a uniform his father tailed. The tan-haired was rational, self-confident, and influenced by his peers. While having plenty of reverence. Always standing up to face the problem with flowing words to suit his needs. He made himself appeared as smart and amazing as he possibly could while the kid’s gap at him in shock or weirdness but he flashes with glistening teeth. He was praised for his skills of being ranked the second and even almond the best. Mocking those who below him, as if they were nothing but paper bags beneath him. But that act gradually but surely fell flavorless once everyone knew his plans of making sure he was to win the ABC Cup. He lost his respect from his fellow peers, seeing him as nothing more than a jerk who abused his power to get his way. 

And even his former vice was gone… His lover and assistant… now out of the picture and he was alone. In that cold office once more. He went to chase her, shouting her to wait but he trips on his shoes and landed on the floor with a loud yelp. By the time he glanced up and reaching his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

And here he was. Beneath the table, shivering in his sweat and tears. A chime of distress waving his chest, tugging his ribs in a scarcely breathable manner. Trembling wearily, his heart pulsating with an abundance of various disturbances. 

Only being invited on the ship for entering the Cup, only because of that he gone and went here. But he mostly ducked away below the tables in humiliation. Alone and anxious to face his frustration. Let alone his father of all people. Not after he told him he was going to win only have it throwback in his face. He loves and cares about his father deeply — as any son would — plus being his only family who bothered to talk care of him. He had too. 

“Shido.”

He blinks in alarm. Approximately recoiling with an unexpected yelp, not expecting any voice to call him. That voice sounded so familiar… he knew it! But… why was she here!? He felt a wave of more emotions touch him. Happy? Anguish? Or many it was a various muddle of both feelings. A tugged at his chest from this...

He glances up to find that girl, in a hoodie and bathing suit hunched over, holding the white covers. It felt strange seeing her in something like a hoodie and bathing suit. Emotionless expression but he could sense the glisten of pity shining in her icy blue eyes. Navy blue met with sky-blue, locking. Brilliant sky-blue eyes glued his frame, scrutinizing him. She didn’t twitch but blinks every so often.

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters out. He was somehow relieved by observing her. He shoved himself up from off the revolting ground to face her better as his eyes swelled with confusion, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“Kyoya-sama ordered me to accompany him on the boat.” She spoke almost too knowingly, though there was nothing inscribed on her features, “For the next phase of our plan.”

Kyoya was everything he simply craved. Publicity. Strength. Money. To be praised and be seen as a king. It was obvious to discern why she crawls back to the CEO. And yet, he couldn’t do that. None of it. Though in his defense it wasn’t his fault, it was the harsh world. Always splitting him down… It was the world’s fault and everyone else’s. They’re to blame!

“Oh! I see…” He kept staring at her. 

Of course, it was correlated to Kyoya. He suspected that much. Everything tiny sway she made was for the sake of that white-haired CEO. Yet Magoroku also admired Kyoya, looking up to him even if he challenges his intentions sometimes. Much like everyone else. 

But still, he couldn’t help but sense a sparse surge of jealousy. 

“What’s wrong?” She required but she didn’t verbalize as if she worries or even would care. Why would she? She’s the one who abandoned him in that office, not waiting for him, and simply stepped away while also insulted him with a fort! Then again, he was going to ruin one of his cards... “You seem troubled.” 

He flinches at this. Was he? 

“I’m fine!” Dramatically shuffles, gloved hands tinseling immediately on the floor as if he was almost pretending to look for something. Anything to occupy from the conception of her regarding him. That was more than transparent. It explains more than his words could, which was shocking but still, he was hiding here after his plans got ruined in the ABC Cup, he most plausible didn’t want to show his face. He was still hurt about that, wasn’t he? Of course, he was. She wasn’t expecting any less from him. She was vastly cunning, acknowledging the strategies in the game. Not be taken lightly.

“I understand.” Her expression was tranquil being as stoic and stern as ever, as if she was peering into his soul, “You’re hiding underneath a table covered in your tears and sweat just so you can avoid your father.” She decided to also go inside, stepping down and crawling into the diminutive space before covering the sheets so no one else saw them. Being attentive to his space. She was sure to regret this. 

“Don’t be silly!” He swung his head, laughing that off, “Such an absurd thought never crossed my mind! I-I-I would never hide from him!” 

She wasn’t buying that but didn’t voice it only stared for a moment. Holding still as one can humanly be and gaze. Narrowing her eyes at him. That appearance on her face spoke more than words ever could to him.

But he soonly noticed her abrupt change, the gloom beneath the tables and sheets dangling from them. The only radiation coming from the cracks of the blankets barely touching the floor. But even that was barely enough light seeping through. He got a much better view of her new outfit, a two-piece suit, with teal ruffles and white cloth. A hoodie that was much of the same color and was unzipped. His eyes noticed she was also holding her teal table, oddly matching her outfit and sunglasses. 

The next seized took him off his guard. He felt slim arms swathed around him. Simply holding the boy without any emotions. He froze, tensing up at the immediate pressure. Arms clenched also being tense. His cheeks felt as if something was burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the luminous red. It was a strange awkward embrace. Shockingly her body was so warm, despite her cold nature. He would expect her touches to be like some sort of ice but it wasn’t. Not at all. It was more like a heavy soft blanket, her body heat was surely warm. 

Slowly giving in, allowing himself to relax. Something about her… felt safe. As crazy as his thoughts may sound. Despite how ruthless and dangerous she truly was. Someone who could break his heart and leave him to rot. She could maltreat him at any time, anywhere, and any place. And she could voluntarily assassinate him at any time, he still cares and sees as his partner in crime.

He failed… he lost… he doesn’t...

“You deserve so much better than me, Sophia!”

His words hung high in the air, tentatively as he shouted them. Did he think that? Maybe, he should just leave... The voices in his head kept telling him that… would she be better off? She found him annoying but she did truly dislike him or was she only hard on him because of their mission? 

She brought one of her arms to his chest, “Stop lying.” She tapped the green fabric, near his heart. Almost knowingly. Her icy gaze focused on this frame, analyzing his rise and fall.

He felt the tap, so dainty and petty it was barely notable, “Huh?” 

“I understand you better than anyone else, Shido.” That was most likely true… “You don’t really think that, do you?” 

“I…” He wasn’t sure. 

“It’s all right. There’s not much time but you should think about this more.” She strained away from him, and all he did was gawk at her while eyes still loose and mouth agape. Her features were stoic and stern he wasn’t sure how she felt about anything or even her thoughts. But he felt as if she possibly read his mind. Could she even do that?

“He’s calling.” He knew what it meant. Kyoya-sama must’ve needed her. She had to tell, not before glancing back one more time and responding with a delicate tone, “Until we meet again. Farewell.” 

He reached out for her but he couldn’t reach her. The words he wanted to shout, being caught in his throat leaving him speechless so he couldn’t yell for her to wait and stay with him as he wanted. She swiftly left as fast as she inscribed. And was left there once more to think. Her words ran heavily inside of his mind, his thoughts, and his heart. So much to think about. He only hopes she was accurate with her notion.

She had a duty. He knew that.

* * *

_**Something I wrote on here to vent out some things I was feeling** _

A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it. You were profoundly fond of the hot climate, the one that summer brought you, not the cold one. The sun felt the soft blanket, drenching your frame with the relaxing heat it brought. Comprehensive windows unveiling the obscurity of the night. While the luminescence was glistening in the glass, tainting. 

You felt a wave of dread course your body, affecting your chest and head. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. The pressure in your chest felt like bricks pulverizing you as if you're being crowded. You didn't find the feeling all too comforting, no. You only shifted, trying to locate a perfect spot but nothing else came from you doing that. It remained distasteful, suffocating you even. Your frame was immersing in the wretched feeling. 

The tension in your head was also getting worse. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it. You acted so confidently in your abilities, believing you were the greatest (and you still think you were). But also your confident manner also broke when some were stronger than you broke it, or your plans wouldn’t work you were a coward and crybaby at heart. A type of person who often complains and yelps.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Digging your face into the fabric chest as your face felt wet, with salty scalding tears. Burning droplets flowing down your cheeks as you whine and sniffled. Dragging the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. She was so stiff but her body heat felt so warm, it was quite relaxing for you. Afraid she would let go of you and leave but all she did was stood there. Worried you were going to be left alone again, you didn’t want to leave. Not again… never again.

Observing you with icy blue eyes, a slight pity for her. She never mocked your fears, your clinging, or the fact that you cry so much. Heck, she allows you to do this without pushing you off of her which was shocking. You sat there in her arms.

* * *

He sat on the furniture, tapping away at his phone endlessly. He was playing some game, trying to get his timing right. It wasn’t an issue as he had normally great timing, he thought so anyway. He missed a note, losing health in the long run. No matter, he could deal with that. Losing one little note was nothing compared to his future combos. 

He missed another note. Wait, what? How?! No fair! His body tensed further as he tapped harder at his screen. This game was clearly the problem! These so-called notes were only getting faster as the game went all. The notes weren’t at all suited for his superior strategy of victory! He groaned to himself, gritting his teeth as the games weren’t going to way. He hated it. It was annoying him greatly.

Wait… his game health. 

It wasn’t long before his health completely dropped. A little tip displayed on the screen.

“I knew that!” 

In a fit of annoyance, he threw the phone on the table and pouted dramatically. Tapping his feet harshly on the floor. He was sure his phone broke again but he didn’t care. He’ll just get a new one, a better phone.

“Shido.”

He blinked and flinched the stern voice calling out his name, being taken out of his thoughts. As the girl entered the room. He lifted his gaze to her stoic face. “Sophia? What is it?”

“Here.” She lifted her hands and to reveal a small box in her hands, “This is yours.”

“Huh?” What was his? A new phone to replace his broken one? That would be nice. His eyes cast to her hands. “What’s this?”

"You remembered?"

“Don’t get it wrong.”

Why must one suffer to live? Why suffer at all? Why do we feel trapped, to live, and pretend? Why? To be around people, yet feel so alone and strange around them? Fake a smile, everything's okay, to lie and hide. Everyone has problems. Everything has demons.

Long ago, he ceased caring. About himself, why should he? This body was wrong and people constantly judge him. It was better to rot, he doesn't care. Let himself rot like an apple. There's no point in caring. School made him feel worse. The pressure that came with it. Do your best! Pass! As they say. He doesn't care if his grades dropped. Maybe others will notice? He doesn't care at all. He doesn't have the strength to care anymore. He doesn't want to be here or talk to anyone. He hides behind the blankets. He pushes everyone away.

Why feel nothing but anguish? No, it's not sadness, it's something deeper than never disappears. It's a painful feeling that makes him want to break down. Every single day. A deep feeling that never fades. Happiness rarely happens, it doesn't last when he came. Nothing changes. Why? He doesn't trust himself around objects, he doesn't want to harm himself on impulse.

What is the meaning? The meaning to fight, to breath, to love. Meaning is important. Meaning brings purpose. Passion is another meaning. But what happens when someone so passionate lost it?

In a world, cruel and judging, trapped behind nothing but lies. Why does he want to live? Only for the people, he cares about. What happiness comes from this hell in which we live?

In a world, where happiness doesn't last, trying to find a reason to live. He can only hope, it'll all fade and someone, his angel would come down from the heavens to save him.

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464/chapters/69983784)

### Chapter Text

They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light. 

This time of day wasn't abnormal for them to even be in but it was late. _I don't need so much sleep tonight anyway._ He convinced himself, he’ll just take a nap in his office later. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rustle. _Maybe I’m working too hard._ A reasonable response for this. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it.

It was a special night, well as special as one would think it was. It wasn't as if Sophia did much sleeping anyway, always catching her up at ungodly hours in the morning. 

"Oh! Sophia!" His navy eyes met her, judging her fresh look. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was. 

A simple white lace undershirt and patterned and checkered dress. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed. 

Even with that cold expression on her face, her stern look, he would say she wasn't bad. It wasn't half-bad at all. The colors went well together! He admitted it was his favorite dress on her.

"Where did you get your dress from?" 

"Kyoya-sama." Her voice was stern as always.

He blinked. Kyoya-sama made the dress for her? He could've guessed that one, couldn't he? That wasn't too hard to believe, not when Kyoya-sama from the past also made them all designed uniforms that were suitable for the wearer back when they were in disaster. 

"I see… I guess that would make sense." 

Kyoya-sama always had a thing for designing clothes, he supposed. 

"You think it looks bad, don't you?" 

Since when did she care. She probably didn't. She noticed Magoroku's silence as if he was trapped in a sudden daze.

He shook his head, nervously bringing his hands up and waving them in defense, "No, you don't look bad." She never looks back. His lips curved to a soft smile, "I didn't think black and pink would suit you before." 

"You want a kiss? I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

She narrowed her eyes, "You still didn't get your chocolate yet."

"Oh? That's right!" He didn't receive the chocolate yet, "I'll like some chocolate."

She lifted a small box. It was a decorative one with different shades, surely unique. 

"Did you make these, Sophia?"

"Da."

He smiled as he took the box from her hands, "Thank you, Sophia!" 

"Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

"When White Day comes… I'll be sure to return the favor!" 

But then from the corner of his eyes, he noticed it. 

"Oh dear… Sophia! Why are your hands covered in bandaids!?" He felt a burning pit of worried coursed his veins, "Wh-What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464/chapters/70247313)

### Chapter Text

Magoroku had his arms crossed, looking out in the large window. His brows furrowed and frowned. His navy blue eyes met the field below, studying the kids playing happily before he scoffed and shifted his eyes back up to meet the lovely blue sky. It was a clear summer day. It wasn’t abnormal for him to gaze out of his large windows during his breaks, it was relaxing

“Mikado Gao, Ozora Kanata, and Kurouzu Gaito are still rising in popularity! And I’m not!”

“Gesha-Gesha! This again, geh?” The mini monster shook his skull head, letting out a sigh, “You being unpopular is still nothing new, geh.” 

Magoroku ignored him. “My first plan didn’t work out as expected, thanks to Ryuenji Tasuku.” He scoffed. No fair! It was no fair at all! That Buddy Cup really ruins everything, doesn’t he? They’re so annoying! It never stopped being annoying in the first place. 

In a proper and just world, Shido Magoroku would be famous, not them. He thought the Student Council President should be the idol of all the students, not some elementary kids! Everyone should look up to him and give him the proper praise he demanded. It was only fair. 

This world was unjust and improper, he had to fix this before it's too late. But he was all out of ideas again. He hated it.

“What should I do?”

“There’s another tournament being held by Kyoya-sama soon.” Another voice of a stern female filled the room.

Magoroku blinked, taking in the fresh information. Another tournament being held by Gaen Kyoya? Coming soon, too? Surely, he would’ve heard about it before but he supposed being as close to the super popular and influential Gaen Kyoya, she would know everything about that before he would. If that’s true, he’ll be able to announce the large screens once again. And maybe, it might be held within Aibo Acameny’s very own fighting stage. Very much like the last one did. Of course! 

She was implying something as a fresh idea came into mind. “Oh! I get it. I’ll enter the tournament and win!” By winning the cup, his popularity will slowly sky-rocket! He’ll make sure of it!

“There is no way they can beat me!”

"You get cocky too easily... This will not end well, geh…”

  
  


“You could hold another festival.” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” 

“Gesha-Gesha!” A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands flew from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. flew over to the white-haired dressed in blue, who was standing near the bookshelves. “Are you sure about this, Big Sis Sophia, geh?”

“Da.” She simply nodded.

Gallows horns hung low as he dipped. Unsure.

She had a strange relationship with Buddy. Sophia didn’t find him annoying nor was he the peak of her annoyance. He had more common sense than his Buddy and understood Sophia’s points well. Despite his enjoyment in watching humans suffer. Gallows was just there, always listening to her word when she called.

“I thought you enjoyed fighting.” Sophia’s icy eyes met the monsters, her expression was impassive as always. 

“I do, geh.” Gallows was skeptical but never doubtful of her, he was the one who didn’t like the idea of Magoroku and him slowing her down. 

Gallows always re-called the countless times Magoroku lost his Buddyfights thanks to his cockiness and confidence in winning and doubting his opponent. The student council president would become whiny, hitting his heels on the ground, while shouting and demanding a rematch. He refused to accept the outcome of the match until he won. He was sure his “Why me!?”s are burnt in his skull at this point. 

“But Magoroku always loses when he gets serious. All is lost if we work hard, geh.”

“He’ll be fine.” She didn’t seem bothered by it.

He maliciously grinned, as he cupped his hands, _'I'll use Sophia’s ties to Gaen Kyoya to help raise my popularity and become the idol that this school needs!'_ He found himself gigging at his plans. It was perfect! Why didn't he think of this before? Kyoya was popular enough for him, he could force his way to the top and people will have to notice him.

“Don’t even try.” She shot back, sternness filled her voice that matched her viscous glared, “There’s no use.”

Magoroku eyes stretched, “Wh-What are you talking about?” His sweat poured down his cheeks.

“You were going to use my ties with Kyoya-sama for your own gain.”

“Gesha-Gesha! She caught you there, geh!”

His eyes widened further. Yikes! How did she know!? Could she read minds? How dare she see solid in his plans!? She was definitely not human. Nothing about her felt human. Maybe a buddy monster? 

Magoroku scoffed, “No! I-I wouldn’t do such an awful thing like that!”

  
  
  


“Why do you want to be popular in the first place?” She already knew that answer. However, this question was bound to happen at some point. A part of her wanted to hear the words from his mouth while the other part didn't care. 

She watched from afar as his plans kept failing before him, stoically and silently scrutinizing. What he was doing was pointless. Meaningless. There's no point in doing so.

Magoroku was taken aback by this sudden question as he brought an arm up, “I deserve it! I’m the great Shido Magoroku, I should be seen as the idol!”

“That’s not possible.”

“How can you know that!?”

“You don’t need to prove your worth to anyone,” Sophia noted.

"What? But I already know my worth, so why do I need to prove it?" 

"You tell me."

“The Shido Magoroku I know is confident, talkative, and clingy. Clumsy and ineffective. Born to play his role as the student council president. Stupid. But unique, like Kyoya-sama.”

Was she really comparing him to Gaen Kyoya? Unique like him… did that mean something? He had no clue if he should be happy or insulted.

"Y-You remembered?" Magoroku was shocked to hear this. 

"I remember everything." She tapped his cheek before shifting to his arms, grabbing his sleeve, “Come.”

###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464/chapters/70402143)

### Chapter Text

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. He’d ordered Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts, “I’ll still do what you want.” 

Good. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked. Now wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

### Chapter Text

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. Kodo Noboru. A second-ranked warrior. He’d ordered Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. What? It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts as his shock inscribes his features. “I’ll still do what you want and grant your wish.”

Good. Magoroku smiles. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. 

With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

His words got to the boy as he stops in his tracks.

A long time ago he gave this young second-ranked fighter a weapon he wanted, and thus, I’ve granted his wish _._ And that means that next, he’ll be granting the prince’s wish next, right? It’s only fair. In the event that they were to face one another in the brawls, Kodo Noboru will purposely lose.

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked.” Magoroku lifts himself from his chair while his eyes shut. He brings up his hands, “Not wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

It only took hours beforehand, as he gets ready for his match against the blonde. He’s prepared to win. He has no doubt. Noboru will do as he’s told. Noboru doesn’t listen to his words. He’s fighting for real now. Magoroku’s disappointment grows. “Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

He groans as he falls to his knees. Bringing a hand to his face, “Reducing my life from 10 to 0 in just one turn…” He casts his eyes to the grass below him before he lifts it up to meet his gaze, “Good thing you were lucky.”

“It wasn’t luck, Prince.” He wants to wipe that smirk off the blonde’s face, “It was my skills as a fighter that brought me here. That’s why I use this sword!”

Not long he’s back in his spacious room. His rage only gets worse, as he knocks the books off the shelves. He stomps and screams loudly as his footsteps are heavy by the fiery weight of his behavior. His pace quickens and shortly, his room becomes a mess. 

He doesn’t care if she watches with stoic icy eyes as he lets out his anger, she doesn’t really do anything to stop him, either.

“This has to be a joke!” All of it. He prepares himself so well for this outcome. He’s the future king, a prince. How could this happen? This is terrible! No fair! “There’s no way I, of all people, should’ve lost to a second-ranked fighter?!”

“I suppose you’ll just need more training.”

He pauses, “More training?” His eyes cast on her, almost confused yet he finds it annoying, too. Why did she mean by training? “What are you talking about?” She doesn’t respond as he finds himself smiling. He raises a hand, “I’ve spent my whole life training.” He begins to laugh, he laughs so hard at this.

“Shido.”

It’s only a few weeks after the brawl and it never gets better. Don’t know, don’t care. Not my problem anymore. He hopes they all lose. Days later, Kyoya-sama orders came in. She leaves. He calls out her name but she doesn’t say a word. He tries to chase her. Often times tripping to the floor. He angrily shouts. How dare she come here to serve him for months and get close before she leaves him?! 

He wants her to come back quickly. She comes back. She stays. It’s a repetitive circle.

“Shido.”

“What is it?” He turns to face the girl in question.

“Come with me.”

“Huh?” Magoroku raises a brow. He’s confused as he looks around the area. The two are out on the large fields. Why here? “Why are we in the fighting fields?”

“We will be training today.” Her icy bright blue eyes never leave his navy blue ones, “Kyoya-sama’s orders.” 

“Oh?” He blinks. As she throws a sword towards him, he manages to catch it and held it. Clumsily. Training, huh? That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. It was just some harmless training, right? 

He finds his lips curving to a malicious smirk as he brushes his hands on the surface of the blade.

“In that case, we’ll need an opponent, and…”

“Your opponent will be me.”

“What?!” Magoroku body tenses. Shortly a confident expression fades to a look of shock. His shock filling his core. 

  
  
  
  


“In that case, I hope you’re ready to lose.”

  
  


She has the upper hand. She trips him. His eyes go wide, he yelps as he loses his balance. He groans in pain as his back hits against the hard floor harshly. That hurts! 

Once his eyes snap open, he meets her cold gaze. The cold tip of her blade meets the skin of his exposed neck, barely grazing. Too close! It’s too close! A pit of worried grew within his chest. Oh no! 

“S-Sophia!” He stutters out. “Wh-What are you doing?!” 

“Training.”

Training? This was insane! What is she thinking?! She better not be thinking of sending the blade closer to his throat. The idea sent shivers down his shine. She keeps her blade still and steady. “In a real battle, this blade would already be logged in your throat.” To empathize with the point, she coldly lowers it. That idea made him shiver from fear.

“Stop this!” For being a future king, he’s on the floor covered in sweat and fear, only begging for her to stop. Yet he’s not afraid of her in the slightest.

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” She speaks up, impassively, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

“What a terrible Ordeal that was…”

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464/chapters/70726143/edit)



###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464/chapters/70726143)

### Chapter Text

He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. He was on something soft, a bed. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was.

“What happened? Where I am?” He confusingly looks around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?!

“Shido.”

“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before. 

Her appearance was nothing but cold ice. White hair like winter snow and icy cold eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name?

“W-Who are you?”

“There’s no need for you to know that.”

“Oh?” He questioned. “Fine then. What do you want?”

“Kyoya-sama 

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464/chapters/70726200/edit)



###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464/chapters/70726200)

### Chapter Text

Drawing attention: Ordered by their master, Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov goes undercover at a fancy party to investigate

Being asked to impersonate and work overcover wasn’t new. They were used to putting up a false mask in front of others while the two worked behind the scenes.

They wore disguises to remain hidden and to blend with the other guest. Magoroku had simple clothing. A navy blue vest and white-collar that had a red star imprinted on the collar. From the corner of his eyes, he took note of her new look, judging her. Sophia wore a simple white lace undershirt and a patterned and checkered dress, topping it off with a small hat.

  
  
  


“Ahh?!” Someone shoved into him from the side, causing the tan-haired to lose his balance on the floor with a loud yelp. He tsk in pain as he winced. The fall was harder than expected. Her cold icy eyes could only watch as the action unfolded.

“Hey!” Magoroku raised his hand, pointing an index finger coldly at the one who dares push him, “Watch where you’re going!”

What? This guy’s mocking laugher filled the already thick air, provoking the boy to get more annoyed by the second. How dare he laugh at him! Shido Magoroku! How rude! Who does this person think he is? He hated it. Magoroku hated being laughed at, it was annoying. He’ll show him. 

“Stop that laughing!”

“Shido.” 

Magoroku kept his gaze coldly at the figure as he got up from the floor. The two glared at one another, which happened to draw a lot of attention from the guests. Who is this guy? 

His eyes widened again as he felt his collar being yanked. Letting out a loud yelp as he felt himself being dragged. 

“Where are we going?”

She stopped when no one was around, seemingly dead of any life. 

Magoroku lifted his hands and began to wipe his pants and vest from any dirt that might’ve made itself known on his clothes. Magoroku was so busy glaring annoyingly and pouting at the figure that he forgot to wipe himself when he got up earlier. He groaned complaints underneath his breath as he did so. “Who is that guy?”

“It’s not my fault!” This isn’t his fault at all! It was that guy’s fault. He wasn’t watching where he was going. “He pushed me! You’re a witness, Sophia!” Magoroku complained, “I say we band together and kick him out of this party!”

There’s no time for that. It’ll be meaningless to even try that. They weren’t here to kick anyone out of the party, only to investigate thoroughly about the anonymous tip. Kyoya-sama orders.

  
  


“Oh? Fine, but why are we here again?”

“We’re here to investigate.” It’s believed that someone in this building was going to harm Kyoya-sama or had some connection with people who would want to harm him. 

Who would want to harm him? Japan saw him as a hero. He was continually adored and applauded by the people. But one would be surprised at how many people would secretly try to end him in his tracks. Sophia was here to protect him and carry out his wishes as he wanted.

Sophia peered silently from the corner that they were in, making sure no one else was there to hear them. She wasn’t fond of people getting in her business.

“It’s best if we don’t draw any attention to ourselves.” Sophia spoke, “It will hinder our plan.”

By this point, the two were far from the party and Magoroku was started to wonder what it was she was looking for in the halls. They entered an office, which was devoid of any life. It was a typical office. He flinched as she used her power to take out the cameras inside of the room. He noticed the noise and spark from the cameras.

She walked towards the table, taking out a thumb drive and plugging it into the laptop before opening it. Looking through all of the data and picking the important files to transfer over to the drive. 

“Sophia?” He walked up to her, placing his hands on the table as he leaned down. “What are you doing?”

No response came but instead, she removed her glance from the screen into the tan-haired. Her stoic features shifted to pity as she turned to face him, silently. He noticed her changed from the corner of his eyes. His brows furrowed. Their different shades locked in place.

“What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

“I-Isn’t this illegal?!” 

  
  


“And what happens if someone finds out what we’re doing here?” He questioned, being bothered, “If we’re discovered, there will be trouble!”

“I guess I’ll just erase their memory.”

She doesn’t sound or even appear bothered or worried. 

## MagoSoph + JinMegu Royalty AU idea

RN I'm so tempted to write royalty JinMegu with my MagoSoph Royalty AU already. Jin and Megumi also go will this kind of AU setting, they won't be royalty by blood but Jin is a (darkness) Merchant and Megumi is his partner. 

Magoroku would surely hear about him and want to his dirty tricks for his own gain. He'd also pay Jin to do things for him. Magoroku trusts him to take care of the job. And to make sure no one tries to murder him or take his place as the future king. Jin is like: "I can get you anything you want... as long as you have the right amount to pay with." Jin makes it clear that there's a cost involved. And Magoroku is like "Fine. I'll give you as much as you want. Just do what's asked of you, no matter the cost."

Magoroku is a prince so he's very worthy and controls almost everything and anyone which is why Jin can enter in and out and get as much gold as he craves. Which makes me like to think about a possible Jin and Magoroku. 

#  _**My Composition Toy Of Love** _

> Ship: Magoroku/Ageha

> Word count: 400 something

> Fluff, cuteness, just sappy fluff bc it's 12:30 AM and I can't sleep. Ngl I haven't study much of Ageha's character so I hope it's not too OOC.

> (Plan on editing the fic when I post it to AO3 tomorrow after I skimmed through her eps more to make sure her speech patterns are in character!)

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

"You better not get any of that in my eyes!"

"It's okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention."

He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn't burn from any dusk. Finally, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn't happen nor would she allow for them to happen either.

"Aw, you're so cute~!" She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, "You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!"

"Stop that!" He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn't mind the attention of posting pictures online.

"I can't help myself." She once again proved her point by hugging him, "Not when, you're so adorable!" Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, "Okay sweetie! Say! 'Pa! Ra! Dise!'" The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that with, she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn't expecting.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A green of beauty.

"Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!"

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

**_Reblogging this to add the edited verson I wrote for this likes weeks ago so I won’t forget. Which is much better imo and more in character for both :D_ **

He sat, anticipating what might happen next here.

This time he wasn’t in his office, buried with the unforeseen work and papers that were neatly stacked on his desk from time to time. With the office rested in silence, being alone and working hard behind the scenes. The only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. With a single pen in his hands as he was reading the papers in front of him.

Today was a rather strange free day for him.

He bumped into her once more and now they were here. His navy eyes would glance around the rather small yet fancy room, the walls that were painted with light pink and a desk full of colorful pens and books. Clothes and make-up in every corner. She dug in her closet as she sang happily, humming. Before making her way back to him.

“Ready?”

“Y-Yes!” Right. He agreed to this. He straightened himself.

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

"You better not get any of that in my eyes!"

"It's okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention I want!”

“Are you sure you won’t get any of it in my eyes?”

“So doubtful, heh?” She dramatically pouted before pushing herself back up, “You want attention too, don’t you? I’d give you a share of it since I think you’re cute!”

“Of course!” He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. His cheeks stained with the streaked of red. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn't burn from any dusk.

Subsequently, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn't happen nor would she allow for them to happen either. She finally stepped back, admiring her lovely work.

"Aw, you're so cute, Magokins~!" She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, "You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!"

"Stop that!" He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn't mind the attention of posting pictures online.

"I can't help myself!” She once again proved her point by hugging him, "Not when you're so adorable!" Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, "Okay sweetie! Say! 'Pa! Ra! Dise!'" The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

“You better got my good side on those pictures!”

“Yes, yes.”

“Can I see them?”

“Sure,” She flipped through the pictures on her phone and held it up for him.

He leaned forward, placing a hand on his chin as he studied the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn't expecting.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A queen of beauty.

"Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!"

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

So im back in Bandori hell once more. And with that comes more fic ideas and me never shutting up about the media again lol

I thought of a band idol group AU loosely based on Bandori for Buddyfight. I plan on writing eventually.

So the premise is that Magoroku Shido, Sophia Sakharov, Kyoya Gaen & Rouga Aragami are all part of a band created by Kyoya himself. The current team is Band Disaster Palace. The main pairs will be MagoSoph obviously lol but also the ot4 (kyoumagosoph) could be seen as romantic or platonic, whatever floats your boats. But they'll have the main focus. But also I play on making their band meet some of bandori's bands. The ideas are still a work in progress tho. (It's definitely based loosely off the Disaster Palace kyoroumagosoph card we gotten from the 2020 set) 

(I always wanted to write a crossover with them bc their worlds are heavily linked together from the trading cards, which have bandori decks!! BUT! This AU will have to do for now!) 

(I have to many drafts on here so im cleaning out, this was on here too. I really have no clue on when I wrote this?? Only that I wrote it one here weeks ago, a fic from 2020. I didnt edit or change it.)

Eyes Without Words but who are you truly?

Her glare was cold as ice. Her expression neutral and stoic. She rarely speaks and when she did, her words were laden with confidence. When he looks at her she would stare back, often tapping, telling him to get back to his work or slowly blinking but declares nothing. Words weren't needed in her space. His shoulders drop as he sighs from defeat.

He sees her sauntering in the halls with her shoulders high and gazes in front of her. Metal heels cranking the floor along her path. The urge to chase after she grows and shortly, he finds himself being snatch into the waves.

"Sophia!" He calls out, rushing towards her. Giving in.

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She's dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he's also malicious cunning much like her.

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn't she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draws near, he feels safe when she's here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart race.

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn't for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wants her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees pasts her impassiveness. She's dangerous, loyal, and cold. 

_Another small drabble I also wrote at like 1 in the morning! It’s more MagoSoph bc I can never get enough of them._

They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light. 

This time of day wasn't abnormal for them to even be in but it was late. I don't need so much sleep tonight anyway. He convinced himself, he’ll just take a nap in his office later. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rustle. Maybe I’m working too hard. A reasonable response for this. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it.

It was a special night, well as special as one would think it was. It wasn't as if Sophia did much sleeping anyway, always catching her up at ungodly hours in the morning. 

"Oh! Sophia!" His navy eyes met her, judging her fresh look. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was. 

A simple white lace undershirt and patterned and checkered dress. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed. 

Even with that cold expression on her face, her stern look, he would say she wasn't bad. It wasn't half-bad at all. The colors went well together! He admitted it was his favorite dress on her.

"Where did you get your dress from?" 

"Kyoya-sama." Her voice was stern as always.

He blinked. Kyoya-sama made the dress for her? He could've guessed that one, couldn't he? That wasn't too hard to believe, not when Kyoya-sama from the past also made them all designed uniforms that were suitable for the wearer back when they were in disaster. 

"I see… I guess that would make sense." 

Kyoya-sama always had a thing for designing clothes, he supposed. 

"You think it looks bad, don't you?" 

Since when did she care. She probably didn't. She noticed Magoroku's silence as if he was trapped in a sudden daze.

He shook his head, nervously bringing his hands up and waving them in defense, "No, you don't look bad." She never looks bad. His lips curved to a soft smile, "I didn't think black and pink would suit you before."

(Im cleaning out my drafts on here and this small drabble. I have no idea when I wrote this but it's probably a few months ago tbh)

A frigid night, the air dry and bitter. Windows revealing the darkness of the night. The moonlight glistening in the glass. as the pressure in your chest felt like bricks crushing you as if you're being pushed. You didn't find the feeling. Your body was immersing you in the awful feeling. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Pulling the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. 

There are two Magoroku ahips I would certainly die for MagoSoph and any Magoroku selfcest pairing. (Which is highly reasonable given how you can travel to other worlds. Magoroku would think it's strange at first but he really loves himself and he's egotistical, it could and would happen at some point tbh.) I mean, I already have a ploy ship with MagoSophShido, which is just as it sounds and had wrote before. Gallows/Magoroku too just because i love them and they're both entertaining together lol. 

MagoMegu

> _We're nothing alike, yet we're drawn like glue on a stick. No, you're my glue please stay even if I don't like you, I love you._

> **_We're so different yet we stick to one another like glue. No, you're my glue stick and I won't stop clinging. I don't like you but I love her. Getting in trouble just so she go into your office and get yelled at just to see you._ **

> Let me be your glue.

> #  _**AU IDEAS:** _
> 
> _Some AU ideas I've been thinking about lately, may or not turn them into fics but been thinking about it! But might as well post them. Once I finish my MagoSoph slow-burn fic I'll try to post more fics soon! Most likely post them during our winter break since I hadn't had any time to do much lately._
> 
> ** \- A Role Reversal - President Sophia Sakharov / Vice-President Shido Magoroku (None of the other characters change their role) **
> 
> ** \- GODS/Hades&Persephone - God Of the Underworld Magoroku/Winter•Ice Goddess Sophia **
> 
> ** \- Angel!Eden X Demon!Daijirou  **
> 
> ** \- Space travel? Superhero/sidekick? - Ion/Mamoru **
> 
> Who offers their jacket when the other is cold?
> 
> \- They both do! Well, Sophia loves the cold and doesn’t mind it but Magoroku worries a lot and clumsily gives her his jacket in fear she’ll get sick. Sophia shockingly hands Magoroku her jacket when he’s cool, only to stop him from complaining and fussing about it! Magoroku gets cold easily and he likes warmness so he’ll ask for her jacket sometimes.
> 
> \- Who is more likely to tell the other a pun and what is the other’s reaction to the pun?
> 
> Magoroku! He canonically references a lot of sayings in the subbed, he’s also a huge geek who fanboys a lot. He gets a lot of puns from his father who also taught him a lot about sayings when he was younger. So, his father told him a love pun that he used on his deceased mother when he was Magoroku’s age. Determined, Magoroku manages to persuade her to go on a date with him just so he could tell her that pun But ofc, Magoroku isn’t good at making puns so he messes and stammers. Sophia cringes and pretends not to hear it.
> 
> \- When one of them has a bad day, what does the other do to help cheer them up?
> 
> When Magoroku’s having a bad day so would Sophia would buy him sushi to cheer him up. Magoroku would be confused by her action and delighted to have his best food to eat. Sophia would comfort him stoically with just a few words that make him feel better. When Sophia’s having a bad day Magoroku would take her for a walk around the school to clear her mind or he would try to hug her.
> 
> \- do they have a lot of arguments? if so, over what?
> 
> They have a normal amount of argument, mostly over small things that aren’t that big of the deal.
> 
> \- who grieves more when the other is away?
> 
> Magoroku canonically did this. He doesn’t like being alone and without Sophia, he likes being around her and wants her to stay. He needs her and wants to cling to her. He would be waiting until she returns and prays she does finally come home soon.
> 
> \- what’s the thing they miss most about each other?
> 
> Sophia isn’t even sure what she misses about him but something about having the boy around was entertaining, she keeps him at her heels and thinking. Magoroku misses the fact he can talk to someone else without talking much.
> 
> _**Wrote this in the morning when I got up from having multiple nightmares. Simple 400 words of fluffy lazy MagoSoph fluff** _
> 
> The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly. 
> 
> Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence. 
> 
> "Good morning, Sophia…!" She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning. “You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!” 
> 
> He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.
> 
> “You much rather I get up and leave?”
> 
> “N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”
> 
> She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still reminded impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.
> 
> “Don’t you want to get up?” 
> 
> "It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”
> 
> ## Role Reversal AU for MagoSoph is such an interesting concept. So much potential I would like explore with it. Sophia would be more mysterious and serious. While Magoroku being the clumsy assistant 
> 
> Some day I'll finally write a fic about Magoroku and Sophia holding hands again
> 
> I just want them to hold hands in the student council office

**_I wrote this yesterday and I’ve been indecisive to actually post this bc I don’t think it’s very good but also wrote 1k words of this trash. Pretty much it’s just snowfight winter fic gone wrong._ **

A gloomy even, so dim he thought it was foul. The sky that was once so dazzlingly blue and clear from the summer were presently gloomy, being drained of the vivid colors it once had. Now being mingled with the faint grey. The atmosphere remained as dismal as it was on this day and the area was clouded. Wind so drained it was painful. He always resented the cold, the winter weather. Yet, the girl in cerulean preferred this weather for reasons foreign to the boy that is. 

It was her insight to go out today in this weather, stern and stoic features notifying him of their intentions to which he was doubtful. She didn’t even appear irritated when she went outside without any protection. Even going outside without a coat or any notable clothes to protect her from being sick. His deary eyes would stretch in panic. 

What was this girl even thinking!? Does she want to get sick? Instantly picking his feet after he made sure all of his weather clothes were one, shouting for her to wait. The male hastily chased her down the snowy streets, calling out her name only for him to trip in the heavy snow and be buried. He was so clumsy. Opportunely, she paused and was gazing at him. As he glanced back at her after picking up his head from off the snow, their different shade of blue eyes met. He picked himself up and made her put on the coat, which you dressed her despite her appearance instructing you not to do that. But you ignore her annoyance, it was for her own good and health.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So freezing cold he could possibly die, not a good idea to go out! Wrapping his arms around yourself, muttering complaints and shiver as he glances at the girl. Her eyes ostensibly glued on the snowbank in front of her, her expression was stern and stoic. But her once pale cheeks were slightly tainted, rosy in color most due to the bitter wintertime. 

All he craved was to relax in front of the nicely warm heater with a cup of nice hot tea and a soft blanket covering his features. Oh, Sophia should come to join! Ah, yes, having Sophia there would be highly preferred for him, so he wasn’t alone in the warmth. They can snuggle together in the blankets and share tea! Magoroku couldn’t help but redden and plastered a massive smile at those considerations, so romantic like the movies he views in free time to better understand the topic, he saw a couple do this once! When he wasn’t watching the news or important Buddyfights that is.

She was regarding the snow, savoring the cold. As she would casually point to places or items. That only gave the chairman an idea. His face brightens. His lips arched to a smirk. He was going to get her back. She was far too converged on the scene in front of her she barely noticed the boy was lowering his frame, taking a handful of the snow, allowing the snow to form a ball in your gloved hands. He giggles to himself at this plan. It was perfect. He finally throws the snow towards her, smacking her across the head as she let out a confused noise. His laughter only grows at his planned work. 

She felt embarrassed, annoyed. Sweat pouring down her cheeks and eyes slightly shaking. As she heard his laugher ringing in her ears. Was this some sort of joke!? She veered swiftly to face him, sky-blue eyes filled with annoyance as she sternly shouted, “Shido! Why you…” 

She brought out her buddy monster card, utilizing it to throw snow back at him out of inconvenience. Releasing abundance of the compact snow on top of him. He yelps as he felt, his whole body being soaked in the heavy stream. He winces and whines at this. He was immersed in the heavy snow.

“Sophia!” He complains, “Wh-What was that for!?”

“You know why, Shido.” So that didn’t go as he purposed and now Sophia was glaring coldly at him, warily icy blue eyes were bitterly chill. She was annoyed. His plan backfires. As always, nothing ever went his way, did it?

His lips slipped further into a frown from this as he propelled himself up. Whipping the snow off of his frame. He cringed at the state of these clothes, “Thanks to you, my clothes are wet!” He complains. 

She only closed her eyes, “Whose fault is it that I had to throw the snow in the first place?”

She had a point. It was unmistakably his. But he tsks and groans. Sulking, “Well, I can’t stay out in this! I’ll get sick!”

“Then get sick, Shido.”

“Sophia!” He winces, “I hate getting sick!” He huffed, it was true he hated getting ill, “You should know me better than that!”

“Da.” Her normal phrase hangs in the air as if she didn’t care but Magoroku didn’t seem to notice. Was she even listening anymore?

“Please, can we go home now?” How many times did he ask this already during the day? Innumerable times.

“Fine.” She only responded, “Let’s go.” shuffling past him in a stern notion. He was finally surprised that she agreed on it. Not stopping for him and kept going, his navy blue eyes carefully trailed her frame as she moved.

“Sophia, wait!” He hastily chases after her. Trying to catch up to her. 

They managed to walk home, finally entering the front door. They entered the home and Sophia has calmed her annoyance on the way home. Her features were still stoic.

“Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Her voice was much colder than usual causing the boy to recoiled in worry and confusion, “I’m going to go change.” Was all her stern voice announced before marching off into the hall, supposably to go change into something better. 

“All right…”

Leaving the male alone with his thoughts. He frowns, pouting on the sofa that he made his way towards. He wasn’t his fault she was acting like this but he couldn’t put the blame on anyone else but himself. The more he was alone the more the problem grew.

“I’ve messed up!” He hunched over as he dramatically screams, placing his hands on his head as he felt an awful towed in his heart inside of his chest, “Sophia probably hates me now…!” He couldn’t bear that idea, the notion that she’ll leave and walk out the door like she always did but also she often came back… still… he didn’t want to be alone. Shutting his eyes before tears began to form.

Footsteps could’ve been heard walking towards him Before calling his name, “Shido.”

He blinks, glancing up back to find the female, stoically staring at him with those icy blue eyes as he simply stutters, “S-Sophia!?”

She was in a casual gown, something simple to walk around the house in but she had something inside of her hands. She was holding a cup of tea before simply handing the cup to him without a single word being spoken. Her features were still stoic as ever. He separated his lips in sight shocked but he took the glass. Eyes stretched. But why? He was bewildered by this strange notion.

“Um… Sophia?”

“Shut up and drink it.”

He sighs, taking a small slip before his lips expanded to a soft smile and let out a sigh. Relax as he felt his worries washed away and wave past him. His fave tea, just for him! Sophia was good at making it! He was content with this.

My fave part about MagoSoph is how they are shown to trust one another. And how Sophia and Magoroku have good teamwork and just more emotive together. And that shows so well in 100.

Magoroku exposing his weaknesses and fears to her clings to her multiple times while Sophia just lets him do so without mocking or pushing him away. Which one would think she would do that. While Magoroku is shown to care about her. Also, she saved him from being burnt alive that one time using every bit of her energy to teleport them both out of danger. Before telling him she was going to take a nap. And passed out. Trusting him enough to sleep in the same room knowing that Magoroku wouldn't do anything. In the same ep, Sophia look so shaken with herself as she failed and said she was deeply sorry and Magoroku also apologized too after her ejfkfkkekekelw and oh boi ep47 is such an amazing yet depressing ep for MagoSoph I cry ep47 is an ep I can go on for days about bc it's super good

MagoSoph -

Who cheats at games - Magoroku would cheat, using dirty tactics to try to win. Sophia is just way too good and man, he really wants to be this girl at this racing game they been playing for hours. Of course, Sophia can read him like no tomorrow so his plans don’t really work out very well.

Who borrows stuff and never returns it - Sophia would borrow pens from him and often takes his things when he isn’t around, somehow he ever sees it again. But that’s fine the school has plenty of pens. “Sophia where did all of my pens go!?” “I don’t know, Shido.” 

Who sends odd texts in the middle of the night - Sophia would do this. She rarely sleeps so might as well send your partner in crime some weird questions at like 5 in the morning. Sleepy Magoroku would wake up to it, and tell her to sleep and she needs to go to bed. 

Who is more likely to get them into ridiculous situations - Magoroku could but really it’s Sophia because he would drag him into them lol

Who makes it a habit of showing up at the other's house unannounced - Sophia would just come in and casually say his name as if it’s normal. If only Magoroku knew her place and private life more, he would come to her house. 

Which one is the mom friend - Magoroku. 

Which one makes the other one sign up for those crazy food challenges - Magoroku wants to try it so he makes Sophia come along.

**so I wrote this bc my mind wouldn’t stop thinking about them >< kinda nervous posting this bc this is my first fic for them rfmreferkfmrek**

## Golden honey mixed well with bright pink

Sky blue remained brilliant and clear from any consideration of rainfall, as the evening was warm. Extensive sun drenching above the bright cerulean sky like something was burning, adhesive, and boiling. The star stayed saturating above vastly high in the blue-colored sky. Smelling scented perfume and weather. Feeling the warm temperature of the sun almost as if it was a blanket for you. The birds were singing lively high above the sigh, swirling and gliding in a melody above the buildings. People were out observing and discussing. 

A comely day for anyone! As two girls made their way down the area. And you just so happen to be one of them… Takami Chika, strolling alongside the blonde angel in gold, Ohara Mari. 

It was quite a lengthy narrative on how you somehow found yourself in the astray streets with this girl. Mari invited you to come along with her. Of course, you graciously agreed (always being eager to help a close friend out) before asking her where she desired to go to which Mari only wink and declared it was a secret. She was just as excited as you were about going. As expected, she fancied you to come sightseeing with her. 

However, you got distracted by the food in front of the glass, gapping at it with hunger-filled dawn-tinted eyes. Gosh, they look so fresh! You just got to try some! Your gut aching for the taste of food touching your lips, noticing you haven’t eaten much today yourself.

She notices that thrilled expression written on your features as you were demonstrating with the articles, softly giggling at your tendencies. You heard the giggles from the depths of inward meditation, performing a resonance inside of your eardrums. Hauling you from the previous thoughts.

“If there’s anything you want, just ask!” Mari articulated in her traditional high-pitched tone, winking at you as she had her fingers softly near her chest, “I’d like to make this event fulfilling for the both of us, you know?” 

Her words played in your ears, as you smiled facilitated. Hastily swirl your gaze to find her standing next to her with a pretty smile. Your eyes stretched, “Really!?” 

She simply hummed in agreement with this. 

You noticed the feeling of burger growing inside of your chest, “Then, let’s get something to eat, please!”

“As you wish~!” Mari acknowledged the time on her watch, “I believe we have enough time to catch a small meal before our train comes!”

And you both entered the building, she helped you order as you waited. Her golden eyes kept staring at her as if she was studying your movements. Every twitch. Every raised and fall of your chest. Golden eyes were concentrating on you and no one else. The pleased smile scrawled on your features. Your pink eyes seemed to seized note of this, shifting to face her as you blinked. You stared back at the girl across from her as she only brightens, her smile never leaving her but also that smile made your heart leap. You didn’t want her smile to ever leave. Before you are able to part your lips and speak your thoughts your food came. And you both ate. The feeling as if something was erupting in your mouth, so tasteful, you thought. It was marvelous as your senses couldn’t get enough of the flavoring. Humming, commenting on whatever you were bitting was great! Mari was delightful to hear such works, knowing how to please you with food as she simply ate hers. She was used to many dishes and her family was rich, so she can afford that and plenty more.

Once you were both fully finished eating and drinking the check came. Grasping the paper before you had the chance to react. The blonde eyes scanned the sheet with a rather sultry eye, informing her of the cost.

Then and there, sensing your heart descends deeper into your chest in sheer trepidation. Forgetting about the money! The heavy cost of the food! A wave of dread course your body as you felt the stirring as it was affecting your chest and head. As if someone was crushing you, your chest feels massive as your eyes increased. There’s no way you can purchase all of this! And thus, you panicked. You did your best to hide your sensitive side. 

Mari was quite reassuring, beaming a smile and regarding out the cash needed for this. Simply paying for the meals and drinks you both brought. She was so sweet! You thanked her greatly for being a lifesaver, of course, the kindness she was giving you truly met a lot to you. But you still couldn’t help but feel bad for making her do that.

She mentions that there was going to be a payment with a wink. You weren’t all that sure what the payment was possibly about but you were all for helping Mari! Oh, maybe making some more orange juice for her with Mikan would make for a nice payment, you thought.

“Oh, where are we going, again?”

“You’ll see when we get there!” 

It wasn’t that long when you both made it to the place she wanted you to be with. Despite the fact that you tend to be impatient, constantly wishing to finally get off the train and see what the blonde had in store for you. You weren’t going to give of course. Never! She merely teases you on the way with one eye remaining open.

You both observed, ostensibly focus on the display in front of you. You felt something shift closer, flesh brushing your skin. This precipitate action pulled you off guard. Fingers softly gilding to yours, grasping your hand. Being such a perfect fit. Mari? 

That is until you directed your head...

Your brilliant pink eyes met with her golden yellow ones. 

She had such golden bright eyes, ones that you thought were lovely. Was she watching you the whole time without knowing? Or did the girl just turn her head? Oh, well, it didn’t matter. 

She flashes an affectionate smile your way and you would simply return it. You both were vastly bright and cheerful people, a good combo when together with one would guess. You didn’t realize it before but that smile made your heart skip a mere beat, feeling the loud throbbing in your chest. You didn’t push her away from you, in fact, you welcome her. 

Her blonde hair slightly blowing along with the waves of the winds, dancing along to the beats of the wind. Her gray ruffled skirt swaggering along to the wind as it is blow-by. Her features were flushed but happy. You must’ve been the same way as you felt your cheeks burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the light red.

But that was okay! Everything was okay! You felt all of your possibly worry and doubt simply slip away. You felt truly safe, and you craved to protect the blonde as well. You kept holding her hand and collapsed into the softness. 

Right now, you were two girls holding hands. You both were ideally fine with that!

_**Something I wrote on here to vent out some things I was feeling** _

A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it. You were profoundly fond of the hot climate, the one that summer brought you, not the cold one. The sun felt the soft blanket, drenching your frame with the relaxing heat it brought. Comprehensive windows unveiling the obscurity of the night. While the luminescence was glistening in the glass, tainting. 

You felt a wave of dread course your body, affecting your chest and head. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. The pressure in your chest felt like bricks pulverizing you as if you're being crowded. You didn't find the feeling all too comforting, no. You only shifted, trying to locate a perfect spot but nothing else came from you doing that. It remained distasteful, suffocating you even. Your frame was immersing in the wretched feeling. 

The tension in your head was also getting worse. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it. You acted so confidently in your abilities, believing you were the greatest (and you still think you were). But also your confident manner also broke when some were stronger than you broke it, or your plans wouldn’t work you were a coward and crybaby at heart. A type of person who often complains and yelps.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Digging your face into the fabric chest as your face felt wet, with salty scalding tears. Burning droplets flowing down your cheeks as you whine and sniffled. Dragging the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. She was so stiff but her body heat felt so warm, it was quite relaxing for you. Afraid she would let go of you and leave but all she did was stood there. Worried you were going to be left alone again, you didn’t want to leave. Not again… never again.

Observing you with icy blue eyes, a slight pity for her. She never mocked your fears, your clinging, or the fact that you cry so much. Heck, she allows you to do this without pushing you off of her which was shocking. You sat there in her arms. 

I can’t believe I didn’t know how crushcrushcrush by Paramore sounds like MagoSoph XD

_I got a lot to say to you Yeah I got a lot to say -_ Magoroku talking to Sophia or wanted to talk to her.

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all -_ Sophia eyes are always glued to something. Yet she always walks away from him. Magoroku always ask to many questions so he’ll def question her at some point,

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one two of us is counting on -_ Magoroku is alone most of the time during canon but also it’s really just Sophia and Magoroku (Gallows too)

Headcanon

Is that Magoroku likes to put his hair up in a ponytail and also it’s a red star hair piece wmdkedmwefwmkefk

My randomly mind goes: MAGOROKU AND SOPHIA HAVING LUNCH TOGETHER IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE FMEKFEMKFEMK

Which is a fic idea I haven’t wrote yet, now I wanna write XD it’s canon that Sophia eats high-class meals on the sofas while Magoroku was relaxing in his chair before in ep10, 100 but I can see them eating together at one point off camera in 100 era bc they’re always together.

Did I mention I love 100 and watched the subbed countless times fmkefmrefkefmerfre I did watch the dubbed twice but I can’t stand how rude they made Sophia insults in that season so I don’t touch it ><

Tho this is a small bit I really enjoy re-editing from my October OTP writing challenge also it's on my AO3 too

"Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted too. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

Kyoya-sama had trained her for this, so Magoroku’s training wasn’t necessitated. Discovering something along the lines that Magoroku kept candidly admitting he wasn’t enamored of the idea of tutoring anyone new for this job. Most likely due to possible past bad efforts. And Kyoya more likely wanted to save her the trouble of wasting time for simple training her then on their important mission."

Idk why but this is so enjoyable to re-read plus I didn't wince while reading which is rare for me to do with my writing XD

**_WHAT IF - Ghost!Magoroku/Sophia AU :eyes:_ **

**_It’s not even finished but I got 1k of it so there’s that._ **

Asking incessant questions was something he commonly did and yet explanations would never come his way. Being left in the murk of the nocturnal adumbrations. He wasn’t so certain why he was here but must’ve been something that has to do with his past. Only recalling faint memories of his departure from the world — simple fragmented sections of what have should be whole — declining from something but he couldn’t commemorate what it was. His ghost-like figure was continuously floating in this building, being attached here as his thoughts were still muddled with confusion. Exerting some time to get used to it, to surmise why he was here. To come to terms with everything yet nothing all at the same time. But he only complains and whines a lot.

A comprehensive towed in his chest, jerking. It was unusual he still had feelings, awareness, and human comprehension despite being a ghost. The undead. No, he was the king of the undead. The greatest ghost that ever existed. That sensation running inside of his see-through chest, caused by being alone so much, a tangibility ever-growing. And it was quite lonely here, too. Where feelings still did matter.

But kids often came in, just for the legend that a powerful ghost lives in the home. He might’ve been a ghost but his feelings were still there. Being annoyed, he saw the kids trying to mess with him, and thus, he fought back. It was the people who missed him who's to blame. He would get offended, dramatically shouting back and pouting but they couldn't hear him, no one could. But he had an idea… ah yes, a good idea! He was still able to touch things. Haphazardly smirk, snickering meticulously at the fools who derided him only to get his attention at his new plans. A petty reason to knock things over and slam the doors but it worked. As they got startled enough that those who would enter spontaneously shuffled towards the doors.

But it was objectionably hushed, the only racket is the breeze blowing through the windows at times and the animals and scales waving from the woods nearby… but something else came...

Creak.

The quality of the floor creaking took him out of his thoughts. What was that? Plausibly an animal got inside, which happens a lot. But they sang like heels, from a human. Was someone here to prank him again? The first time he enduringly detected something he hasn’t in such a long time. Flinching in surprise. Someone was here!? Listening intimately before floating towards the sudden source of it all, peering up at the noise. He poked his hand from the side...

Sensing the chilly gust streaming beyond her as she enters the area. The floorboard creaking while she was sternly walking on it. Not minding much as the breeze caressing her strands and white-colored locks. Icy blue eyes converged on the pathway in front of her, sufficiently equipped for her sole duty. Making her way past the main doors. Darkroom, broken pieces across the floor. Her heels were cranking on the floor as she paced. The area was dimly lit as dusk covered most of the items inside, not being touched in such a long time. Warily scrutinizing around the domain for what she needed.

The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what her sights can see, but kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Gloomy and dismal. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Being mingled with the faint grey. Sky-blue didn’t pay any mind to it.

He swung the corner, peering from the edges. That's when he saw someone. 

A white-haired that reminded him of the winter snow. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow. Bight and thick eyes that were icy sky-blue. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Blue fancy dress along with a dark blue jacket. White boots with hard gray heels. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Her whole theme was like winter ice. 

A piercing stare that made him ponder, something about her ticked something inside of him. But he wasn’t sure why. Did he know her? 

Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely, "Who is that girl?" 

She paused, halting her steps and he froze. 

Tensing from this. Starting confusingly, “Why did she stop?" 

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head. He flinches, she was altering her body his way! Why? Could she see him!? Hear him!? His eyes stretched in shocked as he clumsy dipped, shifting closer towards the wall out of her slight. His body awkwardly arched as he floats behind the wall, panicking. 

Silence swelled the area.

She felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices but no noise behind that. She had the power of telling when people were following her and she was getting that feeling about this. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, her tracks concluded and she stood there and directed her head to glance at the cause of it. 

The voice was asking questions as if it was confusing, it belonged to a male by the weight of the tone. Her cold icy eyes caught glimpse of wind but witnessed nothing beyond that. But she wasn’t going crazy, she was sure she felt. She stood there. Her annoyed expression stood there for a few minutes. But nothing happened. Closing her eyes, believing it was nothing important, she turned her head back before reopening her eyes to glance in front of her. Picking up her feet once more, strolling off. 

Her heels echo the area, getting fainter. Feeling a wave of relief from this notion. 

He had a plan to get at her. Following her around closely while doing the normal things he did for others. Until it backfired. She spontaneously caught him in the act and he clumsy flinches in surprises, yelping as he floats backward, “Huh?” He instantly panics, “Wait, you can see me!?”

Taking her card glowing card out, she stood high and well. Warily glaring at this thing. Her stern voice filling the room, “Who are you?”

Everything has a deeper meaning.

my fave dubbed ep for 100, even tho I’m not a big fan of how they dubbed it tbh, is ep 10.

I love it when Sophia calls him a ‘drama queen’ and later in the same ep magoroku calls her a ‘negative Nelly’ which is so funny to me XD I love it when they call each other nicknames it’s so funny

[Magoroku voice] With this upgrade I'm going to be perfect!

MagoSoph is for ftw here. I am thinking about this screenshot from the 3DS game again. I was so happy when I first saw it like year or two ago but kept the screenshots. And how the game take place in Triple D or at least a non-canon timeline from the anime but still!! What-if in an AU Sophia never left Aibo and thus, they developed a close bond and Sophia smiles sometimes, or least seems happier instead of always being stern and stoic and Magoroku is also happy. They’re so close and happy together imma cry

I’m convinced they’re in love in the games. also their weight and height difference is so cute oeferkfekfermkerkelre

[::MUSES::](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/post/639412522957602816/muses)

_[ I’ve been thinking of more muses for awhile now tbh, I would love to open my mind up to roleplaying fresh characters in Buddyfight and also gives me experience._

_I had to re-do this cause my laptop decided to freeze on me, ugh… and including the small brief bios oof. I’ll work on longer various with my headcanons soon and create pages for them soon.  
_

_So far I only have 4 muses that i’ve decided on! I’d like to try more characters later, once I get used to this and that I get the voices well for them! But for now, these ones are the muses I’ll like to focus on and that you’ll see on my blog!  
_

_Before we do, please note, I focused heavily on the subbed versions and speech patterns for the characters rather than the dub! However, I watched both the eng dubbed and jp subbed of the anime, i just feel more comfortable using the subbed. I oftentimes referred to the cards as well. I have sm much to say about them but also don’t want to reveal to much either lol ]  
_

##  **MAIN**

## Shido Magoroku

_“I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku!”_

_Shido Magoroku is a egoistical coward! He thinks highly of himself and often mock those below him. He sees himself as history’s greatest Buddyfighter! Brimming with confidence, although his over-confidence is a downside as it makes him fail to see the flaws in his plays and he often cowards if someone proven a real threat to him! He hates to fail. He also is vastly loyal to his masters, despite what they would do to him!  
_

_He often whines, complains, and protest. He oftentimes questioned others. However, he’s quite maliciously cunning but his plans rarely work in his favor! Not his fault! He wants to be noticed to be the idol, thinking of ways to do so. He comes up with crazy ideas at times that never really work in his favor.  
_

_Calm and collected. Egotistical and confident. However, cowards when his confidence or when someone is proven to be a bigger threat then him.  
_

_He’s the student council president, he holds his titles proudly and has a lot of pride. He’s hardworking to maintain the school behind the scenes! A title he carries around him proudly._

  


## Sophia Sakharov

_“Everything happens according to his wishes. Going against him is like going against nature.”_

_Be careful her eyes are icy cold! She’s part of the stars, the cold ice that will freeze the stars solid in her cold grip. Sophia is young Russian woman who’s ruthlessly cold and stern. But as bit of a temper if you annoy her! She’s quite mysterious and reserved but maliciously cunning. She’s a powerful being so it’s best not to mess with her or she’ll teleport you to the sky! Her loyalty is unmatched by others, she’s willing to do anything and go to any lengths just to carry out Kyoya’s wishes. Her master, sama.  
_

_She also works alongside side Shido Magoroku, severing as his assistant and partner in crime. She’s very responsible for her duties as the Vice-President._

  


## Kurouzu Light

_“Can I have a word? Use of the word destiny is forbidden in my presence! Don’t ever use the word destiny ever again!“  
_

_He’s constantly flashing a smile. Light is a young happy-go-lucky, constantly thinking positively. He doesn’t get bothered about losing when he does, and smiles in the bright of danger. However, he has a stern side him to him as well, working alongside the Buddy Police for the sake of justice. His ideas tend to get a little insane at times.  
_

_However, when it comes to being compared to his father, (Kurouzu Gaito) he doesn’t enjoy it, he constantly gets sick of being compare to him. He wants to run away from destiny, from his home, and his parent. He doesn’t get along well with his father much, often fighting. SO It’s a good idea not to use destiny in his presence as he greatly dislikes that word to his core!_

  


## Yumegatari Mel

_“But, But… All right. Mel will summon all her courage. Uh, good day to you, Prince Subaru. Let us do our best on the morrow.”_

_A young girl with fluffy pink-haired and emerald green eyes. She loves fairy tales and her prince greatly! She enjoys reading in her free time and is quite sheepish but kind and polite. Her hat is made of cotton candy! She gets easily flustered and embarrassed, constantly blushing and flushing.  
_

[#MUSES](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/MUSES) [#✯](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/%E2%9C%AF) [#DEATH Symphony ✯ Shido Magoroku](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/DEATH-Symphony-%E2%9C%AF-Shido-Magoroku) [#Freeze stars ice queen ✯ Sophia Sakharov](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/Freeze-stars-ice-queen-%E2%9C%AF-Sophia-Sakharov) [#Positive Lost boy ✯ Kurouzu Light](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/Positive-Lost-boy-%E2%9C%AF-Kurouzu-Light) [#Pink Candy Cotten ✯ Yumegatari Mel](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/Pink-Candy-Cotten-%E2%9C%AF-Yumegatari-Mel) [#// long post](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/%2F%2F-long-post) [#[](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/%5B) [#i think i'll be able to start roleplaying soon yay!](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/i-think-i%27ll-be-able-to-start-roleplaying-soon-yay%21) [#i'm so excited i hope these summaries are good enough](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/i%27m-so-excited-i-hope-these-summaries-are-good-enough) [#feel free to ask me if you need something clarify](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/feel-free-to-ask-me-if-you-need-something-clarify) [#]](https://presidentshidoumagoroku.tumblr.com/tagged/%5D)

INFO

Name: Shido Magoroku (Student Council President Shido || Death Shido, Ges Shido.)

Gender: Trans male 

Sexuality: Biromantic, demi leading towards masculine aligning (mostly ships him with Sophia Sakharov tho!) 

Buddy: (Gallows) Death Ruler Gallows, 

World: Darkness Dragon World

Calm and collected. Egotistical and confident. However, cowards when his confidence or when someone is proven to be a bigger threat then him.

"What do you think, Sophia?" He asked her, placing a hand on his chin. His eyes laced with uncertainty.  
He gazed at the new room, thinking of the placement. Of course, he was judging. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and in place.  
"It looks a little… I don't know… shabby, maybe?"  
Stoically the girl turned to look his way. She didn't see the issue. "It looks fine."  
"Are you sure it looks fine?"  
She nodded, "Da."

Magoroku didn't have enough body strength himself to move or carry anything else. So he made Sophia do it for him.  
"But this feels a little convoluted, now."

"Gesha-Gesha!" The monster came out of his card, "Having some problems there, Magoroku, geh?”  
“I don’t like the way this room is set up.” Magoroku crossed his arms, “It feels all wrong!”  
Gallows felt his horns dropped as he sweatdropped, “I don’t get it, geh.” One of his mini large claws, “Why is it an issue, now, geh? It’s not like you had a problem with the layout before.”  
“Father’s coming over.”

"I know that!"

"I never expected that moving would be difficult."

Why must one suffer to live? Why suffer at all? Why do we feel the constant need to hide our pain, afraid of what others might think? Why do we feel trapped, to live, and pretend? Why? To be around people, yet feel so alone and strange around them? Fake a smile, everything's okay, to lie and hide. Everyone has problems. Everything has demons.

Long ago, he ceased caring. About himself, why should he? This body was wrong and people constantly judge him. Trapped in the skin you don’t wish to have. It was better to rot, he doesn't care. Let himself rot like an apple. There's no point in caring. School made him feel worse. The pressure that came with it. Do your best! Pass! As they say. He doesn't care if his grades dropped. Maybe others will notice? He doesn't care at all. He doesn't have the strength to care anymore. He doesn't want to be here or talk to anyone. He hides behind the blankets. He pushes everyone away.

Why feel nothing but anguish? No, it's not sadness, it's something deeper that never disappears. It's a painful feeling that makes him want to break down. Every single day. A deep feeling that never fades. A feeling that wants to make you break down. Happiness rarely happens, it doesn't last when he came. Nothing changes. Why? He doesn't trust himself around objects, he doesn't want to harm himself on impulse. Sometimes he feels like feelings are pointless, pitiful. He doesn’t have enough motivation for such things. His mind doesn't want to focus.

What is the meaning? The meaning to fight, to breath, to love. Meaning is important. Meaning brings purpose. Passion is another meaning. But what happens when someone so passionate lost it?

In a world, cruel and judging, trapped behind nothing but lies. Why does he want to live? Only for the people, he cares about. What happiness comes from this hell in which we live?

In a world, where happiness doesn't last, trying to find a reason to live. He can only hope, it'll all fade and someone, his angel would come down from the heavens to save him.

Looking into the mirror is like looking into a lie. Another person that clearly isn't you. It's just not you, it's surreal.

He stood there, in his office, based on direct orders.

“Go there and acquire the Golden Star Metal and bring it back here.”

“And I get to choose how it’s done?”

Magoroku turned around with a smirk, “Of course, Aragami Rouga-Kun.”

“And those are actual orders?”

It’s a powerful weapon, one that only the Dark ones can possibly use.

Rouga scoffed, “I don’t care about that.” He took the sword, “I just want to be able to wield this sword.”

Why must one suffer to live? Why suffer at all? Why do we feel the constant need to hide our pain, afraid of what others might think? Why do we feel trapped, to live, and pretend? Why? To be around people, yet feel so alone and strange around them? Fake a smile, everything's okay, to lie and hide. Everyone has problems. Everything has demons.

Long ago, he ceased caring. About himself, why should he? This body was wrong and people constantly judge him. Trapped in the skin you don’t wish to have. It was better to rot, he doesn't care. Let himself rot like an apple. There's no point in caring. School made him feel worse. The pressure that came with it. Do your best! Pass! As they say. He doesn't care if his grades dropped. Maybe others will notice? He doesn't care at all. He doesn't have the strength to care anymore. He doesn't want to be here or talk to anyone. He hides behind the blankets. He pushes everyone away.

Why feel nothing but anguish? No, it's not sadness, it's something deeper that never disappears. It's a painful feeling that makes him want to break down. Every single day. A deep feeling that never fades. A feeling that wants to make you break down. Happiness rarely happens, it doesn't last when he came. Nothing changes. Why? He doesn't trust himself around objects, he doesn't want to harm himself on impulse. Sometimes he feels like feelings are pointless, pitiful. He doesn’t have enough motivation for such things. His mind doesn't want to focus.

What is the meaning? The meaning to fight, to breath, to love. Meaning is important. Meaning brings purpose. Passion is another meaning. But what happens when someone so passionate lost it?

In a world, cruel and judging, trapped behind nothing but lies. Why does he want to live? Only for the people, he cares about. What happiness comes from this hell in which we live?

In a world, where happiness doesn't last, trying to find a reason to live. He can only hope, it'll all fade and someone, his angel would come down from the heavens to save him.

* * *

 **_Ageha & Shura _ ** _\- Dungeon World_

It was strange, a vampire and a queen. 

The queen caught his attention. She was beautiful if not the loveliest girl he’d met. She was an interesting creature. He was certain her blood was just as beautiful. When they met and had the chance to talk, they got along rather well. They managed to become good friends. 

He observed from the sidelines, sparingly. He studied her in detail, how she worked and what she did. A beautiful queen dressed in gold and purple sat on her throne, ordering those around her to build her more luxurious palaces. She wanted more palaces in her kingdom. Yet, her mind still lingered about a silver-haired vampire that she had met a long time ago. He said something about her soul belonging to him, in accordance to his blood pact, or something. Really, she enjoyed the extra attention. Attention in general, something she couldn’t get enough of. 

**_KNOCK._ **

In the dead of night, that’s when she heard it. A simple knock coming from the window. She knew who it was on the other side, as she opened it. Golden eyes met his thick blood-red eyes, causing them to lock. His cape drifting with the wind. His fangs glisten within the night. 

“Hello, my queen.” He grinned, “So it’s destined that we meet again.” 

“You want to get hyped up?”

* * *

_**Ageha & Shura - ** _ _Dungeon World_

It was strange, a vampire and a queen. 

The queen caught his attention. She was beautiful if not the loveliest girl he’d met. She was an interesting creature. He was certain her blood was just as beautiful. When they met and had the chance to talk, they got along rather well. They managed to become good friends. 

He observed from the sidelines, sparingly. He studied her in detail, how she worked and what she did. A beautiful queen dressed in gold and purple sat on her throne, ordering those around her to build her more luxurious palaces. She wanted more palaces in her kingdom. Yet, her mind still lingered about a silver-haired vampire that she had met a long time ago. He said something about her soul belonging to him, in accordance to his blood pact, or something. Really, she enjoyed the extra attention. Attention in general, something she couldn’t get enough of. 

_**KNOCK.** _

In the dead of night, that’s when she heard it. A simple knock coming from the window. She knew who it was on the other side, as she opened it. Golden eyes met his thick blood-red eyes, causing them to lock. His cape drifting with the wind. His fangs glisten within the night. 

“Hello, my queen.” He grinned, “So it’s destined that we meet again.” 

“You want to get hyped up?”

* * *

_**Tetsuya & Zanya** _ _\- Cooking_

Somehow and someway the blonde talked him into this. 

Tetsuya wanted to do something special for Gao, a small treat. Since the first time has failed, by a Hundred Demons monster, he wanted to try again. Tetsuya had asked Zanya for his help.

Zanya couldn’t refuse a request from a friend so he went along with it. Cooking for Gao did sound rather relaxing to him. Inside the kitchen, they began to prepare.

“We should put some bananas in there, yo!” The blonde had a bright smile. He was already holding a banana in his hand. “I bet it’ll taste extra delicious, yo!”

The purple-haired tensed, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

It only took an hour or two. Zanya surprisingly knew his way around the kitchen and cooking, too. 

“That looks so good, yo!” The blonde gawk at the food, “It really makes me want to try a bite, yo.” But he knew this was all for Gao.

“You can have a bite.”

He turned to look at Zanya, “Really, yo?”

Zanya nodded, “But only one, okay?” He pointed a finger in the air.

“You’re the best!” Tetsuya’s smile only brightened by the moment as he grabbed a piece on the plate, “Thanks, yo!” He happily ate it. 

“You think Gao will like it?” Zanya asked, staring at the plate.

“I’m sure he will, yo!” Tetsuya gave a thumbs up.

\------

“How did you learn to cook so well, yo?”

“Akatsuki.” He replied, “I usually cook our lunches. He tries to cook himself but I don’t want him hurting himself in the kitchen.”

“That’s so sweet, yo!” Tetsuya smiled, “You really are the greatest big bro out there.”

Zanya felt his cheeks burn as he lifted his hand to adjust his glasses, “I-I wouldn’t say that I’m the greatest.”

“But it’s true, yo!” He waved his hand, “Anyone would want you as their big brother.”

“Y-You really think so?”

“I know so!” Tetsuya nodded. “I would love for you to be my big brother, too, yo!”

“You do?” This wasn’t expected but Zanya didn’t really mind. Actually, Zanya liked the sound of that, “I-I guess we can be brothers.” He played with his glasses, “If that’s okay with you.”

“I’m fine with that, yo!”

It's like a mirror on the wall.

You stare into it looking for answers.

Everything comes out wrong. It feels wrong, too.

Everything around is nothing but a lie.

You buried the pressure, pretending everything's fine.

How far can one sink before breaking apart?

Before she was able to fully remove the shirt, he shifted away from her before anything else could happen. He a panic he dramatically fumbled around with his arms. She stood there, simply glancing at him as he clumsily rushed out of the room. 

“Uh, well, I…” He fumbled, “You see, I’m actually trans!” 

“That figures.”

He blinked confusingly, “Huh?”


	12. I'm Not Sure

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens swiveled to discover a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ mockeries. 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool.

Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."

Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her appearance remained void of any emotions. Indifferent. Her hands down to her bottom, fingers curved into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Based on her orders.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

**_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came in such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. Sophia

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about. It was such a strange question coming from her, a single question that he didn’t think she’ll actually say. Oddly enough.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “We’re only going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

“Da.”

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

Utilizing his body strength, the CEO endured up, not revenging any inclination towards the boy’s achievements. He didn’t seem to heed or even be hostile. Not even warily frowning. After all, this wasn’t one of his imminent associates or even one of his adolescent’s compensation. Though, he could perceive that his female companion wasn’t enamored of this or her child’s behaviors. Displaying inconvenience from her grimace. But a small four-year-old boy who plausibly didn’t comprehend thoroughly. The expectation of his corporation he intended. You shouldn’t be too harsh on a child as young as that. Splitting his glance absent from the boy, shiting his eyes towards his parents, blazing a therapeutic simper towards both of them. 

“That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving “no” motion with his hands, slight sweat pouring along his sides clearly nervous, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

The former Vice professedly didn’t consent to his points, adapting her head pointedly to overlook the tan-haired, piercing vigilantly at him. 

“Ah. Well, if you say so,” He didn’t mangle the culmination further, not coveted leave that pressure of them, “it’s your choice, after all. Just regard that I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Of course!” Magoroku approved, imperceptibly drowsed his acme, “Thank you.”

  
  


A male who accompanied the devoid passages of darkness was appreciated as Haruroku Shido. The name that he wasn't all too fond of but the same that easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his 

A distinguished composer ordinarily perpetrated as the ACE Of Literature, comprising preferably privileged, exceptionally amassed by his criteria. Even at his young age, he was particularly proficient in the facilities, confronting his entrance to the captain of the standings with affluence. 

Buddyfighting was just another one of his abilities, he’d assumed. Traveling throughout the world just to Buddyfight any considerable fighters dwelling out in the open, notwithstanding, you had the penitentiary individually accomplish that if he embarked on the influential associations outside of Japan. Touring out of Japan merely for this enormous consequence of breathing, recognized as the extraordinary. Or a more salutary session he fancies to handle is "The King".

He'd relinquish Buddyfighting an extended period advanced, previously declaring himself worthy as suitable for his majestic Kyouya Gaen’s strings. The senseless massives and journalists speculated that he’d collapsed his combat due to implying tunneling with that competition. Nevertheless, that was incomparable from accuracy.

While yes, he was originating wearied with striving simplistic and absurd Buddy Fighters he also restrains a more immoral intention behind his more immediate demise. One which broke his adolescent to no conclusion. Scanning as his body was being taken advantage of, being weak, unable to do anything. Watching as they freely had their way with him. 

His frame comprising bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, the surface was rather thick, hard similar to a brick. Hands dependently clinging to the folds of his white-collar, ensuring that he wouldn’t undoubtedly struggle incessantly or be separated from their grip but strife was pessimistic, void of any strength. Extracting the layers underneath with him, like an endless loop of hardness covering the bed. Their countless bodies draping their dissertation on the capital of his doing as they gratified and craved, maintaining full power.

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Eyeing the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm, unable to do much.

Not only that but they were the adults that he trusted during one of the World’s Cups, no less, but his family also had no idea. And he'd preferred to keep that shame hidden from his close ones like it was locked in some sort of box. 

Entering Aibo Academy shortly after his return. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

‘No individual is out here,” Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. Not paying much mind to the bitter air. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. 

He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how one of his fathers perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. As he used to study his past fights that were something he often clings to. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

She was no real girl. At least, that he constantly heard coming from the students she was stuck to be with. Two different people trying to prove themselves worthy.

“Miss. Magatsu?” Raising his eyebrow as he begins to question why she was here in the first place, “May I inquire, why are you out here at this time of day?”

  
  


_‘I can not seem to find the rest I need…’_

The midnight recapitulated to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. His ominous azure colored eyes apart, gazing almost deservedly at the barriers. He felt a fiery cavity in his abdomens, eroding away at him to his essence. Suffocating him in the effortless torment inflicted on him, merely smothering him with the unexplored strings of pure red, staining his lungs. His head pulsating and spinning implicitly yet virtually endlessly. Reflections, his subconscious, contending loudly. Viciously spinning him. 

Shido Haruroku was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? Daze was here, his published buddy from Star Dragon World. The prince for Star Dragon World. Surely, Daze and he had _that_ sort of intimate relationship but he wasn’t the one to release much. Yuuki? That coffee girl. Her deadpan name was Hatsumi Magatsu but it wasn’t as if he was gonna use her real name so he just calls her as Coffee-Chan. Though, she indicates to him as “Stalker-boy” Not, what he would call… an immeasurable name. To put that lightly. But he supposed it was better than simply calling him by “Haruroku”. He hated that name,

To hold, to converse, to caress, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

  
  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unreliable, he occupied there directly peeping up at the guy who was simper unimportantly at him. Adhering his blood-red eyes and implored to purporting. Nearly wondrous. 

“Go on.”

The male comfortingly glitters at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. He continuously had a compact soft spot for youngsters, even if his adult years, he invented children were likewise salutary. An indivisible trait that wouldn’t devise him.

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine,” The CEO rejoined.

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

_ Up until 12am writing buddyfight fanfic again lol. Nothing new. Anyway JinMegu sharing a bed because. _

They didn't really care about sharing a bed together. They share most things. Megumi commonly camer to chill but tonight he allowed her to stay. This ought to be interesting, he heard her underneath. He gave her his large t-shirt. And now they both were underneath the covers.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You seem tensed." 

"I'm fine." 

"You sure." She questioned further, "

"Actually, I don't remember sharing a bed with anyone before."

Megumi stoically shrugged, "First time for everything."

# impersonations

I find it quite funny Magoroku and Sophia both implied to be impersonating as student council on Kyoya orders. Which also stays heavily prevalent and carries over to season 2 (100) as well. They both take their responsibilities and duties in the student council

Sophia from ep21; _"You are to remain here and continue your cover, as the clumsy ineffective student council president. How did master put it? A role you were clearly born to play."_

Magoroku ep34; _"Sophia! How are you? Don’t I do a great student council president impersonation?"_

it also explains personality, as in case no one else notices, Magoroku’s personality from ABC Cup shifts afterwards.

I like the idea of Sophia and Magoroku already dating before s1 began. A lot of potential and yet, interesting flaws and angst.

Two broken kids who have never been in love before, denying it until they can't. So they try to make it work. They have good teamwork and Sophia knowing how to calm him down.

Sophia will do anything to carry out Kyoya's wishes. And that means choosing, she leaves Mago. She tries to forget the feelings and she does well at hiding them too. She's more focused on their mission and Kyoya's orders to think about their relationship.

Magoroku always wants her attention and clings/talks to her.

# Sophia & Subaru being related

I still think about how Subaru Hoshiyomi is heavily coded to be “related” to Sophia. And thus, MagoSoph! When I mean coded, I straight up mean that Sophia and Subaru are so similar,

And I pretty mean, my whole family headcanon of Subaru’s real parents being Mago/Soph. But in terms of who he fits more is, I believe Sophia is.

First off, they both have similar designs. In terms of faces and eyes, they look so alike. And even to the point that their smiles really matched.


	13. Messy things

Today was one of those weird days, where they would all casually rest on the bed. Days she thought were pointless. Meaningless. But they all seem quite content with it. Magoroku was on his phone, tapping annoyingly on the glass. Or groaning and pouting when the game wasn't working. Often complaining and muttering if he lost. He wasn't good at games. Davide was laying down on the bed, resting with a hand over his eyes. He was both lazy and tired. Sophia was sitting near the edges, with her legs tucked below her and arms on her lap. Simply watching the two males, studying them. "No fair!" Magoroku throws his phone on the bed and pouted, "This game is ridiculous!" "Heh," Davide cackled, smirking underneath. "Hey, Davide! What are you laughing at?" "You, Magoroku-chan. Who else?" "Me!?" Magoroku raised a brow, "It's not my fault this game is cheating me!" "Nah. You just such at games." "I do not!" "Yeah, you do." "No, I don't!" Davide chuckled again as he wrapped his hands around his waist instead of taking his phone, "You're so annoyingly cute when you pout, you know that?" Magoroku tensed and blushed. He couldn't believe it. The King of death himself was easily overpowered by this girl. He was easily pushed on the bed without fail as she got close. They were in that private room, his room, well, it was their room now that she shared it with him. He felt his whole body quivered. She had her way with him, doing as she pleased. He placed his hands on her forearms. He felt his face burned as if he was faced with the fire. "S-Stop that!" He breathed out. "I think you like it." Of course! The attention was nice. He protested and whined anyway. He wanted control. "Not on the neck!" He warned, as he stumbled and panicked "What if someone notices?" She shrugged, She has no shame. Her hands shifted as she played around to his belt. Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. He’d ordered Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts, “I’ll still do what you want.” 

Good. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked. Now wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

  
He had no idea what process him to lean forward and slowly kiss her. Her eyes widened but she didn’t push him from his action. He regained control and pushed away, stepping back.  
“I-I… I’m sorry!”

Alina was faced with the door in front of her, the other side that had her brother. Father was worried, she sensed it. She’s the whole reason she was at the near in the first place. Father told her to cheer him up and that he’s going through a rough time. Mother was worried, she wouldn’t show it but she could tell.  
He wouldn’t come out of that room, not for dinner and not for anything else. He locked himself away, refusing to eat anything. It was bad.  
She frowned before an idea came into her mind. Huffing, she did the next best thing and that was to move to her boyfriend’s house. Knocking on the door that revealed one of his father’s on the other side. He asked if she wanted to see him and she instantly nodded. He called for his soon and shortly he’d come, his dull teal eyes meeting her navy blue.  
“Oh, hey, babe.” He greeted her on the other side.  
“There’s no time to talk!” She leaned in, grabbing his arm, yanking him out of the house, “Come with me.”  
He blinked, confusedly, “Where are we going?” He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by her sudden strength as he walked out to the main sidewalk.  
“Shopping.”  
“Shopping?”  
“We’re shopping for Haru-chan.”  
She vaguely explained it as she gilded him to one of the stores, now being inside of the large mall. The two looked through the books.  
“Honestly.” She hummed, as her eyes lowered, “I’m not sure what he did or didn’t read yet.”  
“Heh, I’m sure he’ll like this one.” He took out one of the books and smiled teasingly. He lifted the books up.  
She turned to face him, her face beef with red as she was faced with the topic.  
“Kamuzi! No, that’s inappropriate!”

  
He had no idea what process him to

Alina was faced with the door in front of her, the other side that had her brother. Father was worried, she sensed it. She’s the whole reason she was at the near in the first place. Father told her to cheer him up and that he’s going through a rough time. Mother was worried, she wouldn’t show it but she could tell.  
He wouldn’t come out of that room, not for dinner and not for anything else. He locked himself away, refusing to eat anything. It was bad.  
She frowned before an idea came into her mind. Huffing, she did the next best thing and that was to move to her boyfriend’s house. Knocking on the door that revealed one of his father’s on the other side. He asked if she wanted to see him and she instantly nodded. He called for his soon and shortly he’d come, his dull teal eyes meeting her navy blue.  
“Oh, hey, babe.” He greeted her on the other side.  
“There’s no time to talk!” She leaned in, grabbing his arm, yanking him out of the house, “Come with me.”  
He blinked, confusedly, “Where are we going?” He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by her sudden strength as he walked out to the main sidewalk.  
“Shopping.”  
“Shopping?”  
“We’re shopping for Haru-chan.”  
She vaguely explained it as she gilded him to one of the stores, now being inside of the large mall. The two looked through the books.  
“Honestly.” She hummed, as her eyes lowered, “I’m not sure what he did or didn’t read yet.”  
“Heh, I’m sure he’ll like this one.” He took out one of the books and smiled teasingly. He lifted the books up.  
She turned to face him, her face beef with red as she was faced with the topic.  
“Kamuzi! No!”

  
Alina was faced with the door in front of her, the other side that had her brother. Father was worried, she sensed it. She’s the whole reason she was at the near in the first place. Father told her to cheer him up and that he’s going through a rough time. Mother was worried, she wouldn’t show it but she could tell.  
He wouldn’t come out of that room, not for dinner and not for anything else. He locked himself away, refusing to eat anything. It was bad.  
She frowned before an idea came into her mind. Huffing, she did the next best thing and that was to move to her boyfriend’s house. Knocking on the door that revealed one of his father’s on the other side. He asked if she wanted to see him and she instantly nodded. He called for his soon and shortly he’d come, his dull teal eyes meeting her navy blue.  
“Oh, hey, babe.” He greeted her on the otherside.  
“There’s no time to talk!” She leaned in, grabbing his arm, yanking him out of the house, “Come with me.”  
He blinked, confusedly, “Where are we going?” He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by her sudden strength as he walked out to the main sidewalk.  
“Shopping.”  
“Shopping?”  
“We’re shopping for Haru-chan.”  
She vaguely explained it as she gilded him to one of the stores, now being inside of the large mall. The two looked through the books.  
“Honestly.” She hummed, as her eyes lowered, “I’m not sure what he did or didn’t read yet.”  
“Heh, I’m sure he’ll like this one.” He took out one of the books and smiled teasingly. He lifted the books up.  
She turned to face him, her face beef with red as she was faced with the topic.  
“Kamuzi! No!”

  
They sat on top of the highest rooftops together, Sophia teleporting them. The rooftops were always so common.  
His navy eyes shifted to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glued to the sunset in front of them, stoically watching. He observes her. She has her legs tucked underneath her, with hands press lightly at her lap. His eyes focus on her lap, to her slim pale hands. He wonders how it feels to hold hands. He clung to her before.  
Oh, he gets it! He beams with an idea. He shifts his weight, reaching his gloved hands to touch hers. Awkwardly, their fingers touch. Lightly touching it was barely noticeable. He places a hand on top of her.

“What are you doing?” She turns to face him.  
He yelps and hastily draws his hand back. He turns away, “

He wanted to be the one to hold her hand, the only one who will hold her hand.  
“S-Sophia?!” He stutters out,  
“Just watch the sunset.”  
they hold hands.

  
The further he’s alone in this office, the colder it gets. The silence furthers his thoughts, as he ends up reflecting on his past. There’s something missing here. He hates the cold. He hates the burning heat, too.  
He clings to her, digging his head into her chest. She doesn’t move, or mocks him, or even pushes him away from her. She stands here, silently taking it.  
Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He makes sure that everyone knows that he’s a genius. They’ll see Shido Magoroku was a true genius.  
But even a genius feels alone, right?  
He’s going to prove it in the Buddyfight, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place. In truth, he didn’t need to compete in those matches, to fight against the foolish, but he wants to. Now, the students might wonder, why use a deck like this? It’s so that even he, the student council president… can have a completely fair match with ignorant fools like his opponents! Navy eyes cast down on the world in front of him, those fools thinking they’re better. No way!  
Being cautious is always important, he believes. It’s better to be careful, right? Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. At the peak of the middle school will be the star with the best grades and the admiration every of every student: him, Shido Magoroku. If it comes to that, he’ll do whatever it takes to keep his seat at the top. He deserves this seat.  
Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the stings that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat. His pride breaking at the seams while he hid behind the smirk. When he doesn’t get his way now, his eyes widen, giving a look of shock and horror. Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that... He complains and whines, it was supposed to be his wins. Stomping his feet on the floor. No fair! He blames others for it and not himself.  
What happened?

She leaves. He calls out her name but doesn’t say a word. He tries to chase her. Often times tripping to the floor. He wants her to come back quickly. She comes back. She stays. It’s a repetitive circle.  
That hurts…  
Why me?

Blonde hair swinging along with the winds of the air. Her golden eyes glistening as she smiles at you. Pressing her hand on your shoulder. You tensed imperceptibly at her advances. Her face rosy with delight, as her fingertips trailed along your cheek. She couldn’t help but smile at you. You also smile back at her. Both of you were clearly brushing but didn’t mind the comfort from the other, in truth you enjoy it more than anything.  
“You’re so cute, Chika!” She spoke in English, her high -pitched voice reverberating inside of your ears.  
“You’re the cute one, Mari!” being happy at your words, you really thought Mari was beautiful.  
“Aw, but you’re cuter!” The blonde winks at you. Teasing you a bit as she tickles her you began to laugh.  
As you laugh you began to confess. And she slowly paused. Still smiling at you, she blushed further, “Such sweet words.” She comments before leaning forward, “You deserve a kiss~!” Sealing the deal.

His eyes opened to meet her stoic gaze. She had his hands, holding them. A perfect fit.

  
As far as they all knew, it was normal practice.  
“Without Ranma, something is missing.”

Well, uh, how did he put this… he still had a long way to go.  
“I just thought of something great!”

Things couldn't have gone any better. Things were running smoothly. They were already married and the seal was finally done.

It was a real struggle, a large battle.

He couldn't believe it. The King of death himself was easily overpowered by this girl. He was easily pushed on the bed without fail as she got close. They were in that private room, his room, well, it was their room now that she shared it with him.

He felt his whole body quivered. She had her way with him, doing as she pleased. He placed his hands on her forearms. He felt his face burned as if he was faced with the fire.

"S-Stop that!" He breathed out. 

"I think you like it." 

Of course! The attention was nice. He protested and whined anyway. He wanted control. 

"Not on the neck!" He warned, as he stumbled and panicked "What if someone notices?"

She shrugged, 

She has no shame. 

Her hands shifted as she played around to his belt.

* * *

He sat, anticipating what might happen next here.

This time he wasn’t in his office, buried with the unforeseen work and papers that were neatly stacked on his desk from time to time. With the office rested in silence, being alone and working hard behind the scenes. The only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. With a single pen in his hands as he was reading the papers in front of him.

Today was a rather strange free day for him. 

He bumped into her once more and now they were here. His navy eyes would glance around the rather small yet fancy room, the walls that were painted with light pink and a desk full of colorful pens and books. Clothes and make-up in every corner. She dug in her closet as she sang happily, humming. Before making her way back to him. 

“Ready?”

It was a large island from afar yet felt so small. He was here for a certain reason. He broke in so easily. The sound of the ringing bells filled his ears, shortly becoming annoying to deal with.  
“This is what they call security?”

“Y-Yes!” Right. He agreed to this. He straightened himself. 

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

"You better not get any of that in my eyes!"

"It's okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention I want!” 

“Are you sure you won’t get any of it in my eyes?” 

“So doubtful, heh?” She dramatically pouted before pushing herself back up, “You want attention too, don’t you? I’d give you a share of it since I think you’re cute!”

“Of course!” He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. His cheeks stained with the streaked of red. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn't burn from any dusk. 

Subsequently, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn't happen nor would she allow for them to happen either. She finally stepped back, admiring her lovely work.

"Aw, you're so cute, Magokins~!" She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, "You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!"

"Stop that!" He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn't mind the attention of posting pictures online.

"I can't help myself!” She once again proved her point by hugging him, "Not when you're so adorable!" Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, "Okay sweetie! Say! 'Pa! Ra! Dise!'" The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

“You better got my good side on those pictures!”

“Yes, yes.”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure,” She flipped through the pictures on her phone and held it up for him.

He leaned forward, placing a hand on his chin as he studied the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn't expecting.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A queen of beauty.

"Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!"

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

Gara: SOOO you work for that Kyoya, right? Why not ditch that guy and work for me, whataha say?  
Sophia: I'll rather die than work for someone like you  
Gara: Ah, you want death? Yeah, I could give you death. With a pretty face like that. You'll become a perfect rab lat

There's no changing the truth but there's no truth from a lie.  
There's a reason to fight but I can't find my truth from my lies.  
What's the point of fighting when all I got was your lies.  
Please, save me from the pool of pressure.

Thoughts that never leave.  
I try my hardest but my heart is splitting.  
Drowning inside of this pool of my cold blood.  
I do this for your sake but I can't you see.  
I lay here, suffering my fate of hate.

Would you still hold me if you knew?  
Would you still love me if you understood?  
Would you still be by my side if you discover my truth?

I see the anger in your eyes, I didn't mean to lie.  
Your words are nothing but static, I can't understand.  
I need your comfort but I choke on my words.  
There's something inside with no end.

Davide: shut up and kiss my ass, ice queen!  
Sophia: the only ass kiss that you are going to is the floor.  
Davide: what the hell did you just say to me?  
Sophia: ...  
Davide:

Magoroku: *panics* both of you, stop it!

The best part about DaviMagoSoph is that Sophia and Davide would be fighting sm and getting on each other nerves.

Once I used to love school, I thought it was enjoyable but I was young. That changed from being fun to be the source of my sorrow. I don’t know what had happened but high school made it worse for me. All I wanted was to fall into the black and never return.  
Going and doing school was stressful. High expectations that I could never get right. The only reason I was that I was even going back there is that I got to see them. The pressure became too heavy for me.  
Sometimes I think these feelings are wrong. I shouldn’t be sad.  
I was falling apart and no one saw. I don’t want anyone to see these emotions.

Mel would discover that her feelings for subaru faded away and she thinks about Light after he helps her. She doesn't know what to do, ofc Emma helps her.  
they'll both be really nervous to confess their love to one another  
Light would be freaking out bc of if his father finds out he has a gf he'll go off on how he met his mother and destiny.

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me go out in this weather!” 

Shido Magoroku had no idea if he should be proud or irritated with his current choice but blame Sophia for it. What was this girl thinking? Then again, he was the genuine fool for incompetently agreeing to this.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So freezing cold he could possibly die, not a good idea to go out! Touring in this type of weather just for a cold-hearted girl. Evidently, his father was suspecting why in the world would he go out in this and he did. Magoroku didn’t lie to him that he was having a date. 

A Dismal winter day. The atmosphere remained murky, barely seeable. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The dark winter clouds blocking the sun from being seen. Averring his body close, making sure he’d kept himself warm in this kind of climate, dawning heavy quantities of warmth from his clothes. While donning a long wintergreen jacket that it’s way to his knees. His body felt completely numb as his chattering teeth moan out complaints about how cold it was, even seeing the fog coming from his lips as he mutters.

His feet felt sodden as he rammed himself towards the door handle of the small cafe, one that Sophia told him to come too. It was rather strange, Sophia wasn’t fond of people. Grasping onto the metal bar for dear light, he pushed it open and fell inside. Yelping as he trip, he groans and painfully rubbed his sore back before pushing himself back onto his feet. As the people observe him causing a scene by tripping.

His deary navy eyes took a glance around the area, scanning for a white-haired Russian. He finally caught her in his gaze. Simply sitting there with not much to say, stern and stoic. Eyes being glued onto a sit in front of her. A devoid seat, assuming that was his.

* * *

“I-I-I can’t believe Mamakari-san is making me go out in this weather!” 

Shido Magoroku had no idea if he should be proud or irritated with his current choice but blame Megumi for it. What was this girl thinking? She could get sick in this kind of cold! And he could also get sick and he wasn’t fond of being sick either… Then again, he was the genuine fool for incompetently agreeing to this.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So cold he could die, not a good idea to go out! Touring in this type of weather just for a stoic girl who often broke the rules along with her best friend. 

His father was suspecting why in the world would he go out in this and he did. Magoroku didn’t lie to him that he was having a date. And with a girl, he was least expecting to be out with.

A Dismal winter day. The atmosphere remained murky, barely seeable. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The dark winter clouds blocking the sun from being seen. Averring his body close, making sure he’d kept himself warm in this kind of climate, dawning heavy quantities of warmth from his clothes. While donning a long wintergreen jacket that it’s way to his knees. His body felt completely numb as his chattering teeth moan out complaints about how cold it was, shivering to his very core, even seeing the fog coming from his lips as he mutters.

His feet felt sodden as he rammed himself towards the door handle of the small cafe, one that Megumi told him to come too. It was rather strange,

Grasping onto the metal bar for dear life, he stirred it open and fell inside. Yelping as he trip, he groans and painfully rubbed his sore back before pushing himself back onto his feet. As the people observe him causing a scene by tripping.

His deary navy eyes took a glance around the area, scanning for a peace-haired. He decisively caught her in his gaze. Simply sitting there with not much to say, stern and stoic, lips dipped to a light frown as her arms were on the table. He couldn’t see her eyes from her lengthy bangs but he could tell she was looking out the frosted window. As one of her hands kept her up, almost looking bore.

Eyes being pasted onto a seat in front of her. A devoid seat, assuming that was his. His lips inconsiderably curve to a notable simper, wondering towards her. Carrying his frame, he made her way towards her.

“Mamakari Megumi.” 

He stammered her name as his tone decisively rang inside of her ears, yanking her out of her thoughts. Causing her head to finally turn to face him. She notices him, glancing up to meet the male starting clumsily at her, flusher from the side effects of the cold.

“Hello, my little clumsy prince.”

He heard the varied sweetness of her taunting nickname. She eyed him firmly, trailing his every movement from the beneath her peace bangs; attentively observing him as he sat and took his jacket off. He muttered soft complains and shivers at the new warmth. He kept his eye furrowed and rigidly stirred in his chair.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” He flinches at that question, “It’s cold! It’s so cold outside!” He ended up whining, “That’s what’s wrong!” 

She hummed at that, “I notice.”

“Well?” He arched a brow at her.

“You will be fine. Besties, you tend to worry a lot.”

He pouted at that line, only hoping that to be true...

“I picked a poor day to go out.”

He huffed dramatically, agreeing to that, “Yes, you did.”

“We can go back to your place if you want?”

She shook his head, slightly blushing at that, “Th-That’s fine!” 

* * *

##  **Runaway Terrors**

He murmurs in the warmth of his own bed, merely wincing...

Nightmares were all too common for the young male. A chthonian place permeated with failures and taunts, teasing but not the playful ones given by his younger sister and brother, no. The dreadful ones, frightful and brutal. Terrorizing his subconscious, urging for them to stop their actions. Taunting that could on for hours.

_The sun wasn’t drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The radioactivity was withering, like some sort of burning pan. Heat so sultry it was scorching his insides, stinging and staining pink. Not the kind he got from performing and singing in his band. And not the one from working and Buddyfighting. Where was that warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket on their frames, as such? Instead of the brightly lit blue sky, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above; it was broad profound red. The indistinct color of thick blood. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody._

Shaky shifting and stirring his blankets. Sweating and submerging with his pool of sweat...

The two aroused from their relaxing dreams to find their older brother screaming in his room. Instantly shotting up. Panicked without a second thought, Alina and Kamuzi raced towards his door to unlock it. Hurrying inside to find their brother violently thrusting and turning. 

Carefully, the white-haired teen shifted closer, raising his arms, pulling the boy gently closer towards him on the bed. Being careful as to not mistakenly get him or his sister hit by his forceful movements. He had one of his hands gently wrapped around his back for comfort, rubbing his gently up and down his shirt for mere comfort. While the other one drives into his soft short light tan-colored hair. 

“Don’t… let them take me again…!”

“Shh, Shh. Haru. We won’t let them take you. Never again.” Leaning closer at that shout, planting delicate kisses. Benevolently whispering sweet-nothings and words of encouragement, “you’re safe in my arms.”

Nightmares like this were common, and the other two knew what happened. 

Trying to get his brother to calm down from his current state. Their sister was now dwelling on the other side of them, gently, grabbing hold of their brother as well. Doing her best to help by also rubbing his arms.

Only a few moments passed as the male started to relax, his body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. Slowly, he started to rise from his sleeping state to find himself curled awkwardly into his brother’s arms, being rather close. Growing more aware of the surroundings he slightly groans, unsure. Vision blurred from his peer eye slight and the awful mixture of heavy sweat and tears didn’t help his case either. He hasn’t even taken note that he was simply crying until he felt the soft touch of a female lightly pressing the side of her finger on his cheek. Whipping them away.

* * *

This was no easy job. Death was real and could happen at any time. Or even any place. She felt nauseous, annoyed, and drained. Handling of viscous liquid drenching her legs, leaving a trailed along the skin. A disagreeable taste in her mouth, repugnant spice. 

“Sophia!”

* * *

Such a beautiful and relaxing twilight. 

The sun was down, advising them the daylight was subsequently over but their supposed date. The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source.

"Oh!" He's awkwardly shuttered, "S-Sophia! W-Would you to... slow dance with me?” He was the one who offers his gloved hand towards him. Flashing her a judicious sneer, asking the simple enigma. She paused, eyelids slightly expanded at this offer.

"Are you really asking to dance here, Shido?" 

She was dismayed and skeptical. Raising a brow, this wasn’t a dance floor, they were near glass lands. Not suspected to be proposed. Did he even know how to dance? He acted clumsy so he might make a great dance partner.

"Y-Yes!" He nodded, "I think it would be quite nice, too!"

"Do you even know how to dance?" 

"I do!”

A weird little event, one that neither of them expects.

Notable coloring. High in the everlasting sky of the night. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. They weren’t by any means _great_ dancers, rarely actually dancing themselves and besties a few missteps and tripping from the tan-haired 

This was strange, exceptionally so.

“Stars pale in comparison to you.”

* * *

**_Wait! Don't leave me behind again!_ **

**_An AU in which Magoroku and Sophia are already dating._ **

The sun was down, advising him the daylight was subsequently over but his plans weren’t over. Not yet. He was waiting for her, deary eyes striving to stay awake as he sat on the sofa in the raw unconditional office. 

_The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. Allowing the moonlight to guide their way. High in the everlasting sky of the night._

But.

Already closing the light blue curtains. 

Every time she left there was a strange tug in his chest. Inside of his heart. Pleading for her to stay. He would shout for her to wait, reaching out his out but she wouldn’t so that. She kept moving forward, no matter if he likes that or not. And he would willingly chase after her, but he wasn’t so lucky.

Eating away at his linings, begging and longing for her touch. But she had a mission, one that she couldn’t stay behind and always remain by his side. And understood that fully well but still, craving for her to be near. She said she would be coming back. But he waited, and waited… losing the track of time…

“What if she never comes…?”

Cracking of heels caught his attention, he peered up from his spot and at the door as it slid open; revealing a familiar white-haired on the other side. Stoic and stern, his lips stretched into a brightly lit smile. Feeling of his previous doubts being washed at her appearance. 

“Sophia!” 

He jumped up from his and wander towards her as she closed the door. Once she made her inside, he hastily shifted closer. Wrapping his arms around her, luring her into a hug. Her eyes stretched involuntarily at his immediate response. 

“Shido--”

“Sophia, you’re back!” He screeched happily as tears began to swell in his eyes, feeling the warm muggy tears pouring down his cheeks, “I miss you so much!” 

Her lips still parted in slight shock but shortly relaxed.

* * *

_The sun was drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket on their frames, as such. The sky was brightly lit blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody._

The night started and the two aroused their older brother screaming in his room. Panicked without a second thought, Alina and Kamuzi raced towards his door to unlock it. Hurrying inside to find their brother violently thrusting and turning. 

Carefully, the brown-white-haired teen shifted closer, raising his arms, pulling the boy gently closer towards him on the bed. Being careful as to not mistakenly get him or his sister hit by his forceful movements. He had one of his hands gently wrapped around his back for comfort, rubbing his gently up and down his shirt for mere comfort. While the other one drives into his soft short light tan-colored hair. 

“Don’t… let them take me again…!”

The male leans closer, planting soft kisses on his lips and cheeks, as he whispers sweet-nothings softly. Nightmares like this were common, and the other two knew what happened. 

“Shh, Shh. Haru. We won’t let them take you. Never again. You’re safe in my arms.”

Trying to get his brother to calm down from his current state. Their sister was now dwelling on the other side of them, gently, grabbing hold of their brother as well. Doing her best to help by also rubbing his arms.

Only a few moments passed as the male started to relax, his body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. Slowly, he started to rise from his sleeping state to find himself curled awkwardly into his brother’s arms, being rather close. Growing more aware of the surroundings he slightly groans, unsure. Vision blurred from his peer eye slight and the awful mixture of heavy sweat and tears didn’t help his case either. He hasn’t even taken note that he was simply crying until he felt the soft touch of a female lightly pressing the side of her finger on his cheek. Whipping them away.

“Alina? Kamuzi?” He’d managed to breathe out their names, a shaky voice. He couldn’t tell who they were precisely from his weak vision. He felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. He was hoping the two wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either.

“Yeah, Haru?” His brother… The voice was awfully low and thrilling. Comforting weirdly.

The three forgot the room was dark. Being able to see is hard to see. But going back to bed covered in sweat and tears didn’t sound like a wonderful idea to him. He wanted to wipe his eyes but they had his arms locked and he was scared to move or shift without their consent. 

“You okay?” He asked again. His voice was concerned for him. Almost far too concern.

Haruroku flinched once more, taking note that he was so busy trying to piece the puzzle of his nightmare to wake up to his siblings holding him in his darkroom. A lot to take in for his never stopping working brain.

“Uh… Y-Yes…”

“Okay.” He wasn’t good at comforting but he was surely doing his best, “That’s good.”

The girl stood up, keeping her cool. Her weight shifted away as the boys noticed. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” And cringed in the dark as she noted how wet his face was _“And a towel along with it.”_ And she went out of the room, leaving them both alone in the darkroom which she flicked the light on before she went. Causing them to flinch.

“Hey! Warn us if you’re gonna turn on the damn lights, princess!” Kamuzi shouted back at the girl, clearly annoyed but she didn’t respond.

Haruroku flinched at the sudden lights shining but it didn’t help his vision. 

“Oh, right!” He awkwardly turned to the nightstand taking note of the glasses on the screen, “You need to see, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” The male was expected to be a tease but Kamuzi was being far too serious with this to even joke or throw mini phrases in a form of a tease. Odd. 

“Hm. Here. Let go of me, Haru.” 

Haru nodded in response to this order, not noticing how he was clinging to his brother involuntarily, “Oh… My apologies, brother…”

“It’s fine.” Luckily, the male kept a small box of tissues near his stand as well, leading forward Kamuzi grabbed a few and carefully whipping his eyes away from the tears and his nose. Disregarding the stained wet soft paper off to the side without warning. Simply throwing them on the floor, keeping mental note that he should pick them up in the morning. 

As soon as he went straight towards the glasses, he heard the soft noise of footsteps walking into the room. Turning to find the female was holding a simple glass of water and a small towel along with it. Stoically strolling towards the two boys. Though before the female handed the cup over, he made sure the male had the same towel first. Feeling the item in his hand, Haru, grabbing hold of the said fabric before he took it. Letting go as the two watched their older brother carefully wipe his face, making sure he was fully dry before placing the item on his bed. 

Kamuzi brought his glasses up, allowing him to take them and place him on. He would do that himself but he was afraid he would mess up or break them on him. Plus, Haru was the type to prefer to do things on his own. Awkwardly he put on his glasses and pushed them up.

Blinking, as the site becomes clear to his view. The vision was more or less unblurred by the new slight. Seeing his family members gazing at him with a slight glimpse of sheer worry dwelling in the corner of his eyes. Kazumi was still relaxing on his bed, sitting as close as he possibly could without making it seem awkward while the girl was hunched over.

She raised the cup of plain tap water closer towards the male, “Drink some, slowly.”

Again, he didn’t bother to protest her either. He couldn’t. She was a white short-haired goddess. Going against her orders was as if they were going against nature. Shockingly, none of them had the guts to question him about the type of a dream he was having. And with vastly good points as well. They were all too fond of the idea of hurting him further in his current state. 

Nodding the male took the cup, slowly drinking the water as they watched his movements. Studying him very carefully made the male almost feel as if he was naked, exposed. But he did his best to focus on his cup, and not on their cautious glances. Once he was finished with the cup, he brought it back down. Biting his lips, as he softly shifts.

“Are you feeling a little better?” 

Haru wasn’t sure how to respond. He was feeling a little better but his mind and heart were racing. And he was doing his best to mask that redness in his face. Gosh, he felt so weak and exposed…

“I believe so…”

The female carefully took the cup from his hand and placed his softly on the nightstand. Haru cringed taking note of the sudden mess in his room. He hated that much. But the two didn’t seem to notice the cringed. 

“It’s getting late. We should get to back—”

“Wait!” He shouted, loudly, “Don’t go!”

The two gazed at the boy once more, stopping in their tracks.

Bitting his lips, realizing he said that out loud, “I… I don’t want to be alone. Could you stay with me for the rest of the night, please?”

The two paused but both nodded in reply.

“Sure~!” The end of his lips curved to a rather relaxing smile, “If that makes you feel safer.”

“His bed isn’t big enough for three.” The female once again rained on their pride with her stoically truthful words.

“That’s true…” Haru just looks down at his sheets in sheer defeat. Dang, he was supposed to be smarter than this...

“Our parents got a large bed for us to share,” He suggested, almost too happily.

Alina seemed unimpressed and unamused by this, slanging and crossing her arms on her chest, “Are you thinking of using their bed?”

“Well, yeah!” The male didn’t seem to catch the weirdness in his plan, “Have you noticed their bed, yet!? It’s huge! Hell, it’s probably very comfortable too.”

Alina wasn’t the one who seemed to buy this act of his, displaying her displeasure as loud and clear as she possibly could. But Kamuzi sounded all too stirred by the idea.

“Oh, come on,” He was trying to manipulate her on his side, slightly winking at her, “I know you wanna.”

“No, not really…”

“The large bed in their room seems preferable,” Haru added.

“Welp, too late~!” He went and took his brother's hand, making their way towards the large bedroom in the house.

“Kamuzi, get back here with my brother.”

“Nope!”

“Ugh.” The girl sigh and ended up annoyingly following them down to the room. Yanking the door open only to reveal the large bed. He flicked on the lights to the room, entering with the other boy. Gawking the bed with widened eyes, “Oh wow, look at this bed…”

The girl grumbled in reply, “I swear if I get in trouble for sleeping in here with you two; I’ll end you myself. Got that drummer boy?”

“Oh. relax princess. No one is here but us. Plus we can just clean the room later. Y’know?” He turned to glance at the male of the hour, “Anyway, Haru you can sleep in the middle if you want.”

“Oh, of course!” He nodded, making his way towards the bed. Pushing up his glasses carefully before wrapping his fingers around the covers and pulling them down. Getting on the large bed and getting stuffed into the coverings. He felt the weight of both of them pressing down as they both also made their way on the covers as well. Not before the female flicked the lights off in the room so it was nice and dark. Also taking off his glasses in the process as his brother carefully took them in his clutch. Placing the pair softly on the nightstand. Climbing into the bed with a relaxing breath of air.

“I was right! This bed is soft!” He drowned in the warmth, as he turned to glance at two laying right next to him, “You guys think so too, right?”

“It’s incredibly cozy.” The male observed, “Warm too…”

“Oh! I could make it even more warm and cozy for you!”

“Huh?”

Haru parting his lips but he was unsure what the male was implying by that… but so many outcomes rang into his mind to care. The boy shifted closer towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him, gently pushing himself closer. Causing the older male to finch in surprise. Tensing up almost instantly. He wasn’t expecting him to hold him like this. How was he supposed to reach this? He wasn’t sure… he was the smart one yet the idea came running along like that. 

“I really dislike that you’re right… This time...” The voice of the female came ringing along in their ears, “Also stop hogging Haru.” Her voice was laced with odd emotions. Envy? Haru couldn’t quite make out of it at all. Oddly. He felt another set of hands-on his other side, clinging to him softly. He felt their soft holds on his body, making sure they kept their place.

Haru slowly opened up the idea of feeling the warmth, laying next to someone else felt odd but calming. Sleeping right next to someone? It felt weird. But they were related to him and they seemed to care deeply about his safety and well-being to also choose to sleep next to him as well. He stared up at the walls above, diving deep into his thoughts. 

Were they new to this? How did they feel?

His eyelids grew heavy, his head spinning and he felt his body growing weaker. Snuggling between his siblings, feeling comfortable in their nicely odd warmth. Smiling as his vision grew black. Dozing off calmly.

He didn’t suffer any nightmares for the rest of the night but he had one about his siblings, oddly enough. They were together, holding hands. Tenderly kissing each other cheeks. He aroused from his relaxing slumber to find the bed was devoid of his brother. His sister was still next to him but she had her eyes open, silently staring at the male so when he turned to gaze at her he instantly flinched in alarm. He was normally the first one to be awake but it seems that his unexpected brother was just that. Unexpected. And in this case, it was the consequence of getting up early and sleeping in.

“Sister?”

“Haru.”

“Um… where’s our brother?”

She merely shrugged, not responding. She was of no help.

Letting out a deep sigh, he lifted himself from the bed. Reaching over with blurred vision to get his glasses and put them on. Looking at the clock taking note it was a little later than his normal early wake-up. Drooping, knowing it’ll be bound to mess with his daily route. He lifted himself out of bed to get ready for the day. Presenting himself as such. Making his way towards his room only to find that all of the mess created the previous night was gone and cleaned. Who cleaned this up? His brother? Or sister? Possibly both? He didn’t know but shook his head of those thoughts anyway. This wasn’t the time to ponder or think that’s for sure. Dawning his typical white collar and black gloves, with the pink long wrist bands. Black pants. And finally made his way down to the already scented kitchen.

He could smell an odd flavoring. Good and tasteful. Was someone cooking something? Alina was baking something? The only way he could possibly tell was to walk towards the door of the kitchen. 

“Yo, Haru! Glad you made it!” He greeted, “Good Morning~!”

He stood in the doorway and paused at the scene. His brother was at their stove with a pan. The smell was getting larger in his nose. Parting his lips, he was caught in a mere daze, incredulous. Lost in thought. His sister was at the table, already set everything up as is. Can Kamuzi cook?

Admiration? Shock? His feelings were wild. And last night wasn’t helping him either. Last night…

A mere snap of a finger took him instantly out of his daze, causing him to flinch. His sister. He took her snap as an idea to sit down and relax but he couldn’t sit still well…

“Do you need help with cooking…?”

“No. Sit.” His tone was more ordering, “Chill. I’m cooking today.” By this time, his brother went back to cooking the food. Awkwardly Haru nodded his head. After a few moments. He carefully placed the pancakes on the three plates. Two each. The two stared at the food now being set in front of him.

“I better not get food poisoning from this.”

Kamuzi playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. My cooking can’t be that bad.”

“...How did you learn how to cook? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you bake before… Did you use a cookbook?”

“Nah, I just looked it up on my phone,” He shrugged, “I’m not as nerdy as you. Y’know?” He took the whipped cream and shook the metal can. Giving the can a good shake in the process. A pleased expression overwriting his features as he casually spews the fluffy white food on his pancakes. Making sure he had every single inch of his plate covered with the cream. Sticking out his tongue in sheer gratification at his plot.

His sister glanced at the male in complete annoyance and displeasure, “Did you really cook pancakes just so you can use up all of the Whipped Cream?”

“Maybe.” 

She only stares. Throwing an odd glance at him.

“What?” He asked, almost offended by him, “Don’t tell me you don’t think about eating all of the whipped Cream when your parents aren’t home, too!?”

“I don’t.”

Haru pondered for a mere moment, thinking about _them_. It felt weird but also comforting as well. His brother and sister had a weird relationship. They often teased one another and acted as if they were normal rivals but also oddly close. They were family after all so he assumed it was common. But was it normal for the family to be close, like cuddling in the same bed together? 

“What are you planning on doing today, Haru?”

“Hm…” Humming as he merely thought. His thoughts were strangely clouded by them, he didn't pay attention but he didn’t want to act as if he was lost in his train of thoughts he’d managed to drown the two out from it. So much to do yet he just wanted to lay in bed and overthink about what happened last night… too many thoughts… “I guess some more writing and reading.”

“You always do that.” That sounded more like a complaint than anything else, “Why not come out of that shell of yours and hang out with us for the day?”

Haru thought about it. It was a strange question. He didn’t think they’d asked that, especially when he mostly kept to himself. He rarely hung around the two unless it was important or had too. But he did want to be around them more but also, he wasn’t feeling it.

“As a writer, I disregard everything else and emerge into a relaxing world of literature.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Sounded like he didn’t want to fight. Probably better to let his brother have some space.

* * *

He was finally glad to see his father glad, Sophia being his personal servant was allowed to come to him to the main room. Where the thrones are located and the loyal guards. It was a large area with tainted colorful lattices. Two large thrones are marked towards the end of the room with large red mats. 

The high-rankers were always in the main quarters, to preserve him. They got the best of the best. And of course, willing to protect his son and the king. Making sure no malicious intend got inside the room.

“Hi, Daddy!” Magoroku vocalized, “How are you?”

“Magoroku. Glad you can make it!” The grown male reaped note of his son, before noticing the stoic female standing close to him, “Oh, I see you brought one of your servants with you.”

“Yes! I hope you don’t mind, father.”

“Of course, not.”

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

He began to unfold the strategies he had for his son. Emphasizing that he obliged to receive how to persevere. And the rules of combat. And it was just another day. And now he was supposed to be looking for a queen. And that phrase clung to him…

A queen…

A princess…

He has yet to find one…

And he was left in his vacancy. In the dead of gloom, he should’ve been sleeping and he wanted too but something kept him conscious. His inclination racing. His feelings tangled and pooled.

_“You need someone by your side to rule with you, son.”_

And he couldn’t focus on anything or anyone but her. The astringent ice servant, Sophia Sakharov. He deliberates was possibly Sophia was dreaming. Was she sleeping and should he move from his warm blankets to try to talk to her?

But the warm blankets felt cold without anyone else to share them with. He shifted out of his thick covers, thick blankets dripping from his frame and on top of the mattress.

“I need to talk to her!”

Gingerly getting up, making sure his feet wouldn’t get tangled in the covers. As he ungainly rushed towards his large door, slightly opening and peering out of the halls. Being attentive to the possible guards protruding the halls at this time of night. Stumbling until he made to her private room, every one of his servants and other rankings had their own room.

He paused for a moment, staring at the door. Raising his arm and took a deep breath.

“Sophia?” Softly knocking on the door, “Are you awake?”

He took a step back as the door open, revealing an annoyed Sophia in a nightgown. Glaring at him the opposite side of the door...

“Shido.” 

“Sophia.” 

“You should be sleeping.”

“I can’t…”

She tries closing the door and he solely panics, “Sophia! Wait!” He lifted his arms towards the frame and his feet. Pressing it open, trying to stop her from closing it. Pleading with wondering eyes, “Please, I only want to talk.” He gave her a pleading glance.

“Can’t you wait until morning to do this?”

“I can’t wait! It’s important, I need your help with something! I can’t do this on my own, Sophia!”

“In that case…” She increases the door as she closes her eyes as she steps to the side, “Enter.” 

He smiles, “Thank you, Sophia!” And he hastily enrolls her room. Glancing around the room. He rarely actually came inside of her room.

“What is it?”

He blinks while being bewildered, “What?”

“What is so important you can’t wait to tell me?”

“Oh!” He shook his head, “It’s about what my father said. He said I needed to find a queen to help rule the thrown but the problem is… I don’t have one…!”

“And why are you telling me this?” Sophia was annoyed.

“Because I thought you’ll help me!”

* * *

The sun was down, advising them the daylight was subsequently over but their supposed date wasn’t done yet. The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. Allowing the moonlight to guide their way. High in the everlasting sky of the night. Such a beautiful and relaxing twilight. 

Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. As he kept her close, enjoying the soft warmth of her frame. Having someone else to close felt quite nice to the boy. 

They weren’t by any means _great_ dancers, rarely actually dancing themselves and besties a few missteps and tripping from the tan-haired. He was doing shockingly well. Softly humming a tone below his breath after a while, applying the melody to dance along with. Magoroku believes he was doing well when it comes to dancing.

His navy blue eyes carefully watched. Regarding the former vice. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Notable.

“This is so much fun!” He belatedly articulated, breaking the humming with a content tone, “I wish can stay like this forever, Sophia!”

“That’s not possible.” 

This was strange, exceptionally so.

“Stars pale in comparison to you.”

* * *

##  **Say my name again**

Somehow they ended up holding hands inside of the student council office, luckily no one was there to see them.

The sun was drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket on their frames, as such. Cruising along to the trails. With a brightly lit blue, a comely hue kind of sky. Tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above. So fluffy and white so sheer it wasn’t tainted. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody, singing along with the waves of the breeze.

As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well.

Glowing sky-blue eyes dawdled his frame, trailing his every movement closely… always retaining her gaze at him and when she didn’t it was either she was busy analyzing Buddyfights or doing her responsibility. Witnessing all of the bad to all of the good in him.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave.

He frequently lost his cool, dissipating his composer inside of the room. Where only she could watch. Observing him with a glisten of pity as he allows himself to smack the desk and throw books. Shouting and complaining. And she would view every bit of it. Kyoya-sama believes it was best to allow him and even Rouga to take out their emotions. Kyoya-sama training her on how to handle him.

“Shido.”

That tone was left ringing in his ears as she sternly called him. Her voice would call for him in a stern tone. Something about her tone would strangely help him, even if it was only by a little. And he began to rely on her more, looking up to her. Needing her. Cling to her, every chance he got. She notices it of course, despite being annoying. He had no companions besties the female.

She knew him, probably better than anyone else up at this point. Knowing him better than Kyoya-sama did seem more possible. Seeing him at his worst to his best.

His window was imperceptibly open for all to view, his light blue curtains slightly open for all to view. Once that he opens himself, allowing the lovely light to shine and glisten in his room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Work was rather slow today, not much else to do. Relaxing, he allows himself on the sofa. Sophia was already sitting, hands on her lap.

* * *

Gallows observed Magoroku. 

The monster observed his buddy closely with purple dull eyes as the tan-haired gradually begins to fall for the white-haired female. Viewing the tan-haired incurably yield for the stoic girl. 

For being buddies, they didn’t act as they care. Heck, he cares more about Sophia and being her “Buddy” than Magoroku. He cares about Sophia as much as Magoroku did, possibly. But Gallows knew Sophia was too good for Magoroku. Even when they did deep down, they weren’t the ones to display it to one another. Deep down, they would care. 

And didn’t blame him. Sophia was intelligent, astounding, powerful, cunning, cold, stoic, astringent, pretty...

Hearing his soft cries at night, he acted peacefully but the tan-haired was very much in pain.

* * *

“Don’t leave me!” 

He shouted emphatically, in sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Soft sniffles. Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. His world felt like it was growing darker, and darker as the time went by.

He often cries but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. His feet touching the floor, as he leans down imperceptibly. He was still at his large desk, while he felt him sink further into the chair.

He messed up. His fears of failure slowly creeping up from him. He hated failure, no matter what it was. He learned to fear the whole idea with painful zaps.

His mind kept shrieking. **She doesn’t care about you, she’s only using you. She thinks you’re annoying! And so does everyone else!** No, no no no! The voice in the back of his head kept roaring, getting louder and louder, taunting him with lies to eat his delight. He kept muttering “Why me!?” below his breath, trying to get this to stop. Shaking and stirring. Pool full of sweat and tears. Messy hair. He felt sick. 

He was sobbing so loud and profoundly, he didn’t hear the stern cracking making his way towards the desk. Watching him as he kept sobbing uncontrollable.

“Shido.”

The tan-haired flinches at the tone, being surprised, before peeking up from his gloves to see the stoic white-haired gazing at him. 

"S-Sophia!?" He sniffles, removing his hands from his face to see her more, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Her gaze was so devoid of anything that he pinpoint the emotion. What was she thinking? How did she feel?

He fumbles and stumbles his way out of his chair and towards the stoic white-haired. Ungainly making his way towards her.

With his legs buck beneath him, making himself appear much shorter in comparison to the girl. Placing his hands on her arms, grasping them lightly. Before sinking into her chest, burying himself inside of the blue fabric. It felt so bitterly cold but also soft and comforting. 

He wasn't new to touching her like this, he often clings to her in fear. For help. To save him even if she wouldn't save him at all, from the zapping. But this time, he was clinging to her while being trapped in a pool of his own sorrow. 

Eyes stinging and everything was sore, complaining about the throbbing pain.

"It hurts!" He shouted, "Everything hurts!" 

"Then maybe you shouldn't cry next time." 

He groans at her, "It's not my fault I cry!"

* * *

## We grown a lot, haven't we?

Almost in their 40s, Magoroku and Sophia were stuck inside their home on a stormy night.

Abundant rain saturated his ears, overhearing the heavy downpour instead of their Television as the wind blow. Catching the loud blows. Which was playing the news reports. They don’t watch much of anything else besties Buddyfights and the news. Sometimes they would watch movies that look appealing but that was rare with their diligent occupations. But often, Sophia was the one who picks the movies and they were horror, devising the poor male to cling to her in terror and yelp. Weeping on her lap. He didn’t like horror movies yet Sophia seems to enjoy them well enough to play it.

The curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drops tainting the window. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So dark it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter. He couldn’t focus on his work in front of him or the television, his dull navy blue eyes stared dreadfully at the tainted windows. His lips dipping to a frown. His chest growing and heart-pounding hearing the throbbing ringing in his ears. His abdomen twisting in dread. He felt nauseous. He hopes it wasn’t going to thunder. 

Footsteps could be heard and the girl enters the room silently. Even Sophia, the person who enjoys the rain, wasn’t fond of how bad it was. Simply taking the remote from their coffee table and turning up the television volume. He blinks and flinches at the sudden uproar, being much louder than before. He ungainly shifts to face her frame being slightly hunched as she was appearing annoyed with her frown and lowered lids as she sets their cups of tea on the table. Disturbed even. Hearing the glass touching the table. As she did this he decided to speak...

“The storm looks really bad…”

“It’ll pass soon enough.”

“Are you sure?”

“Da.” She only nodded as she made her way to sit down next to him, “Right now, you should focus on your work.” 

That remained obstinate and only more so the boisterous noise of heavy booms and claps noises filled the air. As the loud sound and bright light zapped below, his eyes caught it. The awful color. He felt unwell, so infected, he thought he was going to wilt. Dread and horror filled his eyes. 

He flinches and yelps, dramatically, as his pen and papers slip from his hands and descending, parting on the floor and furniture. In sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Soft sniffles. Covering his hand with his hand as his body cowered over, shakingly panicking and exhaling. Even with it being years since his last master ever zapped for his failures, the scars were still there. Haunting him.

Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. His world felt like it was growing darker, and darker as time went by.

He often cries but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. His fears of failure slowly creeping up from him once more. He hated failure, no matter what it was. He learned to fear the whole idea with painful zaps.

“Magoroku.” She only ever called him by his last name “Shido” but as time went, and them drawing closer she ended up shifting that name. She knew what this was about, _him_. As he was grousing. Magoroku wasn’t petrified of him per-say more he was afraid about being zapped and injured again, but he was also stoned when the nightmare ended...

“He’s not coming back.”

“I know that…!” He finally spoke, removing his hands from his face to face her, “But! Wh-What if he really does come back? It’ll cause big trouble…”

“Do you think that’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know…” He didn’t know. Truly, he didn’t want to know either. “It could?”

She only let out an annoyed loaded sigh. This boy was hopeless.

* * *

_“Sophia, wait!”_

_Reaching out your hand._

_Sophia… don’t go…. Please, stay…_

_When she leaves, it bothers you. Greatly. Even if you didn’t want it too, it was just how it was. She was the only person you talk to, the only person who constantly hangs around you for your duty yet she’s always pushing you away. Simply strolling out with devoid expressions._

_Why do you cling to her? In fear, comfort, dread. To be saved from the pain you constantly feel. Not like it was going to work. You clung to her, hoping she would do the same. Wanting her to do the same. But she wouldn’t._

_Why did your chest tell you to constantly call her name? Why did her name sound good on your lips?_

* * *

They wore masked in front of the masses, fraudulent emotions to keep everything in check. Concealing their true intentions. Sophia merely stood there, still and stoic while he simply smiles and waves. Slowly, they took off that disguise when they were alone.

It was one of their rare days. He was beginning to question everything.

* * *

_this was a little piece I wrote last night, it’s quite short_ _while casually free writing for ideas lol. idk when this take place other then I wanted to write MagoSoph. Pretty much based off the canon but instead they’re dating which?? I love Established Relationship MagoSoph so much you can do with it_

The last time he met her cold icy gaze in that office, she sternly turned her head to face him. Informing him of the things Kyoya-sama remarked about him, that he was fit for this job; clumsy and ineffective. Hearing the door shut before him, aching to chase after her but when he did shout for her to wait, he merely trips on his boats causing him to yelp. He peered back only to find it was too late. He didn’t want her to leave him alone, but she only shuffled away. 

That was the last time he observed her in the office with him, the last time he got to fully hang out with her alone. She went back to their master. Doing all of this for Kyoya. He understands that, despite the overgrowing surge of despondency coursing in his chest...

“Shido.”

The tan-haired flinches at the tone, being surprised, before peeking up from his gloves to see the stoic white-haired gazing at him. 

"S-Sophia!?" He sniffles, eyes extended as he removes his hands from his face to see her more. And here she was, the stern ice standing still and straight as ever. Scrutinizing him with glacial sky-blue eyes. Blinking of few times, making sure he wasn’t losing his mind or day dreaming. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

“I work here, Shido.” She articulated so sternly as if she knows what to say, “I’m supposed to be here.”

“Oh… that’s right!”

* * *

_A edenDaij drabble I wrote last night mfrfkemk I’m probably rusty with them bc I didn’t write for them in a long time but they’re my fave ACE ship and I was feeling EdenDaij vibes last night lol_

They a rather strange bond, one that took plenty of understanding and time to build. At first, she was hesitant of him, almost hesitant; given how close he was to Vile Ranma. They had the same ideals, yet different ways of doing those. They were both leaders, in their respective fields. Important and had high power among others. Slowly she started to enjoy his time, requesting his presents more. 

One that they mostly kept concealed from others. And they didn’t mind. They prefer to keep everything undercover and to themselves. It was relaxing that way. If everyone knew Daijirou, the heir to the Kurayashiki family was actually close to a girl, they wouldn’t stop asking foolish questions. And the same could be said for Eden, being the famous student council president. 

He was sitting on the couch in the large student council office. In Saint Order Academy. He comes by every so often in his free time, just to relax in her office. She didn’t mind the company. Her high-white boots click on the floor as she walks by. 

Her gloved hands ghost his chin provoking him to merely flinch. His frame tensing. A light gesture of strange affection.

Simply not being used to touch. Her long blonde hair and bright pink eyes were alluring to him. She had her masked off, keeping it off for the most part and he got to her whole face. Her white school uniform reminded him of an angel. But what he liked most about her was her strong nature, so confident and influential.

* * *

The last time he met her cold icy gaze in that office, she sternly turned her head to face him. Informing him of the things Kyoya-sama remarked about him, that he was fit for this job; clumsy and ineffective. Hearing the door shut before him, aching to chase after her but when he did shout for her to wait, he merely trips on his boats causing him to yelp. He peered back only to find it was too late. He didn’t want her to leave him alone, but she only shuffled away. 

That was the last time he observed her in the office with him, the last time he got to fully hang out with her alone. She went back to their master. Doing all of this for Kyoya. He understands that, despite the overgrowing surge of despondency coursing in his chest...

“Shido.”

The tan-haired flinches at the tone, being surprised, before peeking up from his gloves to see the stoic white-haired gazing at him. 

"S-Sophia!?" He sniffles, eyes extended as he removes his hands from his face to see her more. And here she was, the stern ice standing still and straight as ever. Scrutinizing him with glacial sky-blue eyes. Blinking of few times, making sure he wasn’t losing his mind or daydreaming. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

“I work here, Shido.” She articulated so sternly as if she knows what to say, “I’m supposed to be here.”

“Oh… that’s right!”

* * *

## Competencies

> Sophia is ordered to help train the chief for combat. Being Magoroku it doesn't go as planned.

### Notes:

> Here’s a small Snippet of some ShidoSofia’s Dungeon World AU counterparts! I have plenty of plans for them tbh.
> 
> They are very much like their human counterpart’s but their dynamic is slightly different. how in this AU they aren’t really partners in crimes but two people who happen to hang out sometimes and bleed together, sometimes go on missions together but also my og plan is that unlike their human counterparts, they’re dating and living together, much sooner, still a slow burn idea. MagoSoph as a whole is an angsty slow-burn and I can’t seem them as being otherwise, no matter the AU tbh

“History’s greatest Chief! Security Chief, Shido~!"

He portrayed himself as someone who can do anything and he can do it, that’s was and is better than anyone; believing he was the greatest history had to offer. Egotistical nature. But the truth is, he wasn’t. He was incompetent and fails. This wasn’t an easy job, of course, he was chief, the main guard, trusted by their king for such a job; but also wasn’t that bodily strong. Or psychologically sound to handle the job. 

He ungainly stood there, observing her cold features. Blank expression. Long white-colored hair blowing and swirling with the waves of the wind. Her thick sky-blue eyes carefully scrutinizing him, feeling her cold glare trailing him.

Sophia was tasked to train him, ordered by Kyoya-sama who had high faith in her abilities paired her up with the tan-haired chief. Believing they were good enough to team-up. Sitting at his throne, like the king he was, respected for his high ranking and power. 

_“I believe it would be for the best to train him, Sophia.”_

_And she, without any protest or complaints, simply nodded, “Da.”_

And here she was, glaring at the tan-haired, holding the blade tightly in her hand as she stood warily. Slightly lowering her frame, keeping her eyes glued to the opponent. In the large training room where it was only them. Kyoya allows her to have it. 

Shido scoffed at the idea of training, he didn’t want her help! He thought he was a tremendously skilled chief. Shoulders high. Smirking at her, brimming with confidence as his navy eyes gave her a crooked glisten, “Sophia, you better be prepared to lose!” 

They began with him attacking her first, she was swift, and he missed her. His eyes stretched and lips withdrew. Shortly Sophia trips him, instantly losing his balance as he yelps in surprise, landing harshly on the floor. Wincing as he groans, muttering soft complaints, closing his eyes tightly before trying to get up. His elbow keeps his body arched and upper back from the floor. Only for her blade to be near his throat. 

“S-Sophia!?” Horror fueled his expression, realizing the blade was so close, “It’s too close!” 

“As I thought, you’re the problem.” 

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?”

She closed her eyes, stoically shifted the blade back to her side and she stood straight. He vigilantly scrutinized before also getting up, glaring at her so she wouldn’t try attacking him again. 

“I demand a re-match!” He huffed, “Best two out of three, Sophia!”

She sighed almost annoyed with him, “Fine.”

He wasn’t going to let her win. He was certain he would get her back for knocking him over.

Smiling once more as he formed a plan in the back of his mind, “This time, I’ll be sure to win!”

* * *

Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast one. The evening in Dungeon World was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger comes out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. 

Their curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drops tainting the window. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So obscure it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue.

The cushions were silky and fleecy, so cultivated to recline and forget about their daily duties and constant battles. Their frames felt uncomfortable and tyrannical. The weight of the bed being hauled by the other, bring foreign comfort to each other. 

Clinging to the pillow, eyes wide open.

* * *

Strolling once more out on the outside gates of the large academy, side by side casually making their daily rounds after classes. 

The large sun was drenching with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. The warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket on their frames, as such. The sky was brightly lit blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air. She wears all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Focused and serious, taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave.

She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new personal servant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. Being his personal tutor in such topics, making him study. She was rather unique, unlike any other girl in the land, he believes. And yet, her features were almost like a goddess being cast down from the heavens. He would believe she was one, too! She didn’t seem human at all but something else.

A gorgeous summer day. His window was imperceptibly open for all to view, his light blue curtains slightly open for all to view. Once that he opens himself, allowing the lovely light to shine and glisten in his room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

This body still stinging the constant zapping as his chest kept palpitating.

* * *

Strolling once more out on the outside gates of the large academy, side by side casually making their daily rounds after classes. 

The massive sun inadvertently drenched with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. With that warmness, it felt like a relaxing jacket on their frames. The sky was brilliantly illuminated blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Ruffling their locks with the sparse movement. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

Right besties he, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be boxed unch, wrapped in glossy pink cloth, retaining it together. Each of them had their boxes. It was lunchtime and that meant, enjoying the break and hanging out with close friends. Magoroku and Sophia had neither of those. Normally he would’ve eaten outside, in this amazing climate! Meaning that he could contemptuously enjoy his mean in this warmth that the outside brought to him without a single care. 

Retaining their loyalty to one of the most wanted people right now secretive and managing a simple school life as chairman and vice chairwoman wasn’t easy. Accurately, it was challenging, at least for Magoroku it was tough. 

His cognizance was concentrated on obtaining the Tenbu card from Mikado and not being zapped, but he kept his grades high enough. Regarding himself as the most skilled member in his class and in the whole school, to be ranked second in his grade.

It didn’t help that his current rival, who he needed to take Tenbu from nearly caught the two and trailed them, only for Sophia to point that out and he instantly panicked. 

A gorgeous summer day. His window was imperceptibly open for all to view, his light blue curtains slightly open for all to view. Once that he opens himself, allowing the lovely light to shine and glisten in his room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

This body still stinging the constant zapping as his chest kept palpitating.

* * *

* * *

Strolling once more out on the outside gates of the large academy, side by side casually making their daily rounds after classes. 

The massive sun inadvertently drenched with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. With that warmness, it felt like a relaxing jacket on their frames. The sky was brilliantly illuminated blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Ruffling their locks with the sparse movement. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

Right besties he, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be boxed unch, wrapped in glossy pink cloth, retaining it together. Each of them had their boxes. It was lunchtime and that meant, enjoying the break and hanging out with close friends. Magoroku and Sophia had neither of those. And given their current mission, they mostly were staying together for the while. He enjoyed the company with her, feeling less alone when she was around. Normally he would’ve eaten outside, in this amazing climate! Meaning that he could contemptuously enjoy his mean in this warmth that the outside brought to him without a single care. 

Retaining their loyalty to one of the most wanted people right now secretive and managing a simple school life as chairman and vice chairwoman wasn’t easy. Accurately, it was challenging, at least for Magoroku it was tough. 

His cognizance was concentrated on obtaining the Tenbu card from Mikado and not being zapped, but he kept his grades high enough. Regarding himself as the most skilled member in his class and in the whole school, to be ranked second in his grade.

It didn’t help that his current rival, who he needed to take Tenbu from nearly caught the two and trailed them, only for Sophia to point that out and he instantly panicked. 

A gorgeous summer day. His window was imperceptibly open for all to view, his light blue curtains slightly open for all to view. Once that he opens himself, allowing the lovely light to shine and glisten in his room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

This body still stinging the constant zapping as his chest kept palpitating.

* * *

It was a simple Sunday morning for the two. Sitting together in the office. 

  
  


Strolling once more out on the outside gates of the large academy, side by side casually making their daily rounds after classes. 

The massive sun inadvertently drenched with intense heat, dangling above as it was glistening their frames in the relaxing warmth, least for Magoroku it brought comfort. With that warmness, it felt like a relaxing jacket on their frames. The sky was brilliantly illuminated blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above as the trees danced to the waves of the wind, softly blowing in their direction. Ruffling their locks with the sparse movement. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody. 

Right beside him, a step behind was a girl. Dawning all blue and white, of all different shades that blended well with the rest of her features. As the creases of her dress sway with the swings. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission on taking the Tenbu card. Always taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake. She served an important role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. 

She knew how to handle him well as if she was seemingly trained for this task since she was born. Wouldn’t blink twice before sending someone to their doom, and finally into their grave. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s customs as his new vice. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. 

Sophia closely trailing the chairman. Holding what appears to be boxed unch, wrapped in glossy pink cloth, retaining it together. Each of them had their boxes. It was lunchtime and that meant, enjoying the break and hanging out with close friends. Magoroku and Sophia had neither of those. And given their current mission, they mostly were staying together for the while. He enjoyed the company with her, feeling less alone when she was around. Normally he would’ve eaten outside, in this amazing climate! Meaning that he could contemptuously enjoy his mean in this warmth that the outside brought to him without a single care. 

...

Retaining their loyalty to one of the most wanted people right now secretive and managing a simple school life as chairman and vice chairwoman wasn’t easy. Accurately, it was challenging, at least for Magoroku it was tough. 

His cognizance was concentrated on obtaining the Tenbu card from Mikado and not being zapped, but he kept his grades high enough. Regarding himself as the most skilled member in his class and the whole school, to be ranked second in his grade.

It didn’t help that his current rival, who he needed to take Tenbu from nearly caught the two and trailed them, only for Sophia to point that out and he instantly panicked. 

A gorgeous summer day. His window was imperceptibly open for all to view, his light blue curtains slightly open for all to view. Once that he opens himself, allowing the lovely light to shine and glisten in his room. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

This body still stinging the constant zapping as his chest kept palpitating. 

...

 **Vivid Sentiments Of Attractions.**

My devotedness to a certain ship can’t be matched by others’ devotion.

Yet fiction or not it can cause so many emotions...

Dedication. Passion. Happiness. Sorrow. Comforting notions.

Yet I’m no good at expressing these intense emotions.

Those dictions aren’t good enough to describe the passion I feel, far too much intensity.

I sense the emotions every time, can’t help but feel myself fall deeper into the depths.

Processing many strengths for them.

Every time I gaze their way my lips arced, heart races.

My mind races. Everything races. 

I can’t help but fall for two, I can’t touch but view them on the screen.

But they make me happy for every display on my screen.

So good together yet stings with hurt.

The blue mixed with the green so well it was almost like art.

Always standing side by side.

Always looking so adorable, I smile.

The girl in blue named Sophia Sakharov…

Bitterly cold, stoic, and doesn’t need any help.

The boy in green named Shido Magoroku…

Egotistical, cowardly flinches, and yelps.

Clashing personalities that made them worked so well.

But the world always drives them well apart.

They weren’t met to be, simply one-sided and angst-filled.

But they filled with enjoyment and feelings.

* * *

He strolls by the oceans to always find her there.

Being in the student council was never easy, continually being hauled into the business.

## The Misery In The Grey

The bitterly raw structure, yet infinitely warming was like a home for some of them. The building itself was quite large, comprising plenty of room on the interior. An odd collection, simplistic yet so intricate. Containing a group of the most powerful currently running the depths parts of Japan. Their main hangout space. The cold only swelled further knowing the type of horrible duties they did to keep their ranks. 

They spend their free time meeting up and planning. Mostly meeting in the mornings, yet they also happen to meet in the early depths of sundown. 

The place at a few windows, being off to the side. Tainted moody curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges, softly revealing the light from above.

A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. And thus, allowing the rot to thrive further. 

That is when the female came out and spy on their rivals, and report back to their master. With her slim frame and devoid noise, she made a great spy. She was extremely qualified at her duty, being one the best some would admit! Often lurking away in corners, not being able to be seen by others while peering out ever so imperceptibly. As her piercing eyes simply scrutinize the accounts and displays she was attending. 

And her name was...

 _Sophia Sakharov._

A lady dressed in a fancy black dress. Along with a long stole that was perfectly wrapped around the frame. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the lives of those who dare to cross them. Or sadistically wipe their memories. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

The main hitwoman and frequently deals on the behalf of their boss… An extraordinary man who’s been living a deep double life of hidden crime. 

But this time, it was the dawn of sunrise. 

A time after the assemblage, they all remained around together in the large rooms. Busy with doing their own little thing much to care about everything else.

  
  


The tan-haired was only there due to his connections with his father. A corrupt politician who’s been helping their group out. 

Stoic heels entered the area as her ears heard two voices.

Magoroku, Davide, and Retsu were all playing a card game near the tables. 

Magoroku dramatically voicing his judgments and annoyance with his losing, obtaining the underhand; confidence brimming him as he was flashing an insignificant simper. Before pouting and yelping in mere confusion and shock when someone broke it at the table. While Davide was sticking his large lizard-like tongue, smirking teasingly; mocking and ridiculing the other two males. He always enjoys taunting his victims. Retsu, the redhead and executive of the group, only sat there with no known expressions on his features, brimming with sternness and strict plays. It was difficult to dictate his emotions given how blank and stern it was. As his teal green eyes remained focused on the match in front of them.

“Hey!” The tan-haired was bothered while he was simply viewing the partly blonde male taking small notice of the boy who reached for his pockets and extracted a card out, “Don’t take cards out of your pockets, Davide!” 

“I ain’t doing nothing, you’re nuts!”

“If anyone’s nuts, it’s you, Davide.” a girl superimposed, readjusted her glasses as she was reading a book. Appearing uninterested and almost lackluster. A short orange-haired with freckles. 

Davide only cocked his brows and rolled his miniature black eyes. He didn’t care if he cheated.

It wasn’t like this girl, Terumi was agreeing with Magoroku. No! Now, that would be nuts. She was doing so to throw a jab at the crazy male. Well, since they both profoundly condemn one another, getting at each other’s throats and pushing each other’s buttons but ended up sitting only a few feet apart from each other. They can’t be on the same team without complaining but yet for being so different, they were shockingly the same in some parts as well. Both extremely clumsy for one.

Twitching as Magoroku lowered his frame, peering at his cards he was holding. Ready to make his combat.

“Yo, looks like I keep winning, Magoroku-chan~!” 

Magoroku groans annoyingly, “No fair! You’re cheating!”

“Can ya provide it, then, hm?” Davide only sticks his tongue out. 

“Yes! I can prove it!” Magoroku turns to Terumi and Retsu, pointing dramatically at the blonde in front of him, “You two saw it, didn’t you? He cheated!”

Terumi shrugged, “No one cares, Shido.”

“I care!” Magoroku shifted his eyes towards the boy, “I demand a rematch!”

Davide only stinkers.

* * *

## The Misery In The Gray

### [shikiroku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikiroku/pseuds/shikiroku)

### Work Text:

_The masked king of hell, Shido Magoroku._

Ever since you were young, it was your sole job to lead the underworld. As their king and being the king, you did just that. Abusing your power, egotistical nature. Obviously being spoiled by the past king… your father.

Mystified by the deranged souls and monsters that inhabit the territory. Perfumed with burnt bodies and drained blood. Leaving an undesirable taste for anyone who wasn’t so used to it. Astringent aftertaste being left in his mouth on top of that. Blood and rotten flesh filled your nose, making you twitch in disgust at the aftertaste. 

Nocturnal screaming could be heard, swelling your ears with a sense of superiority. Versifying hues of the rotten. Being so used to the screams of the damn, ever since you were young, you didn’t seem to attend it much. They were to suffer the fate they chose for themselves, you thought. 

You sat on your throne, assumingly staring with a gaze brimming with pleasure. Deranged satisfaction. You love having control, being in high power. Clasping to every feeling you got from it. Mocking those below you, your peers, you cared not for any of them. While you made act confidently and present you better than everyone else around you, you were still a coward when it broke. Clumsy, ineffective, and overall incompetent to your duty. But you worked hard behind the scenes, ensuring everything would go right and for you, things rarely went your way.

The throne room was lit with a dim purple and red, almost like the crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges, softly revealing the light from above. Burning red filled the sky. A hazy type of red, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. 

But rather you ignore the clamors sharpening your eyes on something that was far more important for you. _Her_. A goddess. Your newly wedded wife. The queen of the underworld, Sophia Sakharov. After so long she was finally yours, she wouldn’t openly say it to you but the actions were still there. It was quite a long way from the start. Yet, you found yourself often clinging to her. 

She was standing next to your throne, gazing in front of the open area with a blank expression. Devoid of any emotions. You couldn’t literally describe what she was thinking or how she felt only that she was glued to the session. 

She made you feel less alone in this hellish world that you rule. But you were pleased.

* * *

It was an odd day off. One where they hangout. Magoroku managed to have her covered dark blue case phone, using it to play a game on. She foolishly left her phone on the stand when she left the room. Even though, Sophia of all people wouldn’t want him to have it.

Magoroku groans annoyingly at the phone. Muttering complains about the game.

This simple-minded game! Tapping on the notes only to miss them or be out of sync with the tapping. Not long, his anger overtook him, throwing it towards the floor. Nearly breaking it to pieces. Blame the game.

She entered the room to find him, pouting and glaring. Glass was near the floor, “Shido. Why is there glass all over the ground?”

“I lost another level!” 

Only to find the phone on the floor, “Shido. What happened to my phone?”

“I throw it! The game wouldn’t work!”

She narrowed her eyes, being annoyed.

* * *

## Learning with darkness

> The moral of the story, don't ever let Magoroku try to create any sort of spells in your cabin.

### Work Text:

Buried deep inside of the thick trees and bugs, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast one. The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. 

In a diminutive cabin near the viscid woods, lived a witch so bitterly distant most were petrified of going near those woods in fear of discerning _her_. Sophia Sakharov. 

A lady dressed in a fancy black dress and black hat. Along with a long stole that was perfectly wrapped around the frame. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the lives of those who dare to cross them. Or sadistically wipe their memories of someone ever knowing she was a witch. Playing it off as a twisted game. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

While also being such a supreme witch who distinguished many spells, harmful to those who would mess with her. Her function was to help make spells for her master. Ones that would help their people and their plans.

However, in this harsh world, they didn’t like witches, often killing or burning them off like some sort of animal. It was disgusting. The same people who murdered her family… killing every little bit of innocence she had when she was only just a child. Yet, a white-haired man, similar in her young. As she ran, he met her gaze. And he gave her a home, place, family. To her, he was the savor of their people. While she was working underneath one of the heads. Operating firmly subordinate him and comprehending every single sway he had to offer… Gaen Kyoya. Her sama. A vastly powerful king. His guidance was important to her.

Such a tiny cabin yet large enough for her to do everything that was needed. Perfect to add spells in, of course. No human would find such a place.

The first time the sonance vibrated into her ears was in the freezing dead of twilight. And she would hold still, being unsure of the kind of noise her ears were plucking up. Notable clefts of the curtains stayed unveiling the drips tainting shutter. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges, soft moonlight gapping inside. Yet it was irritable for one to mark the outside without it viewing the pitch blackness first. So obscure causing it to be difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue.

 **_Clank. Clank. Clank._ **

Lethargic rackets of bones cracking emphatically going on in the distances as if something was moving. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Possibly leaving a trace of footsteps. Conspicuously, weird vibration kept presenting in an irregular proposition. The crackling stayed as tumultuous as one can get. 

Were that bones shifting outside? But why bones? It doesn’t make any notable sense… 

Enunciated like the noise must’ve been bones of some sort.

That sound was rather peculiar...

And with that, she would look outside with inconvenience. Exerting a mere step in the outdoors.

The raw breezing was waving her features causing her dress and white-haired to inadvertently sweep along to the song of the breeze. As the crisp air caressing her skin, inundating in the nightly weather. Heaven above stayed cloudy. Saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside was a simple hazy blue coloring, one that happened to be so dismal and gloomy.

As her glistening blue-sky eyes would investigate the area with a stiff icy glare. Suddenly recalling the steps. And her subconscious was correct in that fact, something or rather someone was leaving trail marks on the advanced on grass and dirt below her eyes. But her mind saw no one out there. Before turning her head away and closing her eyes, lowering her head. Consulting for a moment. It’s nothing that should be worried about, she would think so. And enter her home once more.

The second night was much of the same as the first. And the third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. 

Every midnight of void slumber, her ears would pick up the quality of tones as the night before. It would happen again and again. Every night, the sound was so sticky. So loud. What in the world was it!? A sick joke. A foolish prank that was wasting her time? 

The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy it was difficult to believe someone would keep the prank up for this long. It was wasting her time and annoying her. It has to stop… 

She created a plan, cunning that it will work she was determined in discovering the mastermind and hopefully, punished them for daring to mess with her. Instead of working in her spellbooks or creating some new potion for her beloved master, she waiting closely towards the door, peering out while remaining covered behind her wooden door, which was slightly open. She had all of the lights off, just in case. 

**_Crank._ **

And when she heard it, making swift movements she made her way towards the sounds. Her eyes narrowed as her words became stern and bitter. Seriously as if she wasn’t playing around anymore. Warily glaring at the creature. Locking eyes with it.

“Who are you?”

The creature jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, provoking him to yelp as he fell backward. That voice belonged to a male, she noted. Landing tensely on the hard thick ground with a tsk of hurt waving his frame. Sensing the cranks in his sudden actions.

She stood above him, peering down at the male as he was on the floor. Her eyes settled on the body, closely studying this… This thing. The statute was that of a human boy, teenager maybe? Almost looked human, a part of it did, at least. Clothed in a nearly white collar and black vest. Part of his body was glistening white. Bones? Skeleton… his body had no skin on the other side as if it was washed clean… He was the source of all of the noise. Specks of satirical inky blood were covering most of his bones, connecting the two parts. The stained blood was dry. 

Short tan-colored hair, having bangs. He forced himself up, as his body made noise. Huffing as he glared. Brushing the dirt off his frame. “How rude!” He spoke to her, “Did anyone teach you not to mess with the dead like that!?” 

The dead? She questions. Though, she reckoned it make sense given how his body appeared. But still, she stood warily.

Now beaming at her, his tone undoubtedly changing, “I am the masked warrior from Hell, Shido Magoroku!” 

He didn’t seem like a warrior, she was about to comment that.

“And who must you be?” He raised the only tan-colored brow he had, placing his hand on his chin almost studying her.

She wanted to tell him off, to coldly tell him that it wasn’t important and he didn’t need to know but… “Sophia Sakharov. Head of the guard.”

He seemingly nodded, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sophia Sakharov.”

She didn’t bother to respond to that. Only stared at him with a devoid expression. Blank with lacking emotions. 

“You live here, correct?” He spoke once more, as his eyes traveled towards the home pointing slightly at the small cabin, “May I come in?”

She wasn’t so sure but she wouldn’t let some weirdo monster into her home. So he took this chance to explain further, “You see, it’s quite cold outside. I prefer to stay someplace warm!”

“I’m not here to listen to your circumstances.”

Bringing his hands together, begging for her to let him in, “Please, I have to stay!”

“That’s too bad. Go somewhere else.” She started to turn, causing the male to panic as he hastily chased this girl, stopping her in her tracks. As they locked eyes once more.

“Oh, come on!” He was starting to whine a little more, cupping his hands slightly yanking them up and down, “Your cabin is the only place in miles and I’ve been searching nearly all night again! I just want some rest! Please, I beg of you, allow me to stay!”

She was getting annoyed with his abrupt complaining and begging. She closed her eyes, almost holding back something and thinking, “In that case…” She thought for a moment, probably was an awful idea, “You can come in.” There was no point in arguing. It would be a waste of time.

His lips arced to a rather bright smile, seeming pleased with this, “Thank you, Sophia!”

She made her way past him before turning to face him, “Just don’t touch anything.”

“Of course!” 

She was cruising past him. Impassively making her way towards her cabin, her arms down. 

“Oh, wait for me, Sophia!” 

He promptly trails her closely from behind. Not wanting to be left again. He simply waited for her to finally opened the door and entered through the threshold as she flicked the lights on. Her ears picking up his bones shifting as he strolled. 

He blinks as the lights flashed on, revealing the insides as he entered right after her. She closed the door, making sure it was locked. As the male simply stood in the middle of the new area, he let out a surprised breath of air. Lips parted as his navy dull eyes glanced around the room in subtle surprise. 

The room inside was much bigger, supplied with plenty of diverse books along with other things. Such as tools, masks, and bottles of water. The place was rather unique yet expected of a witch… Wait, was she a witch? He began to question.

Her heels clicked the titles as she went back to her job at the table. Parting the book and flicking through the pages. Hearing the pages rustle. He snapped out of his immediate daze to trail his eyes towards the white-haired, eyeing her closely from the corner of his eyes before fully turning his frame to face her.

“Sophia?” He called her name, granting her attention, “Are you a witch?”

She nodded, “Da.”

Magoroku was accurate, she was in reality a witch. 

She was essentially reserved being far too focused on the obligation in front of her to care about him. But she did casually flick her eyes to see him. His steps filled the room as he closely scrutinizes the area and the many pieces she has. His movements appeared almost like a curious child wanted to understand the world around them, at least that how Sophia thought he was. He belatedly shuffled towards her, hands folded behind his back as he leads down. Eyes filled with the subtle affair. 

“What are you doing?”

“Master’s orders. Working on a spell.” 

“Oh!?” His features became vastly intrigued, “Can I help you?” He inquired as she ceased her movements, “I happen to know quite a bit about spells!”

“There’s no need for your help.”

“But! You gave me shelter, didn’t you? So I want to help you, too! It’s only fair!”

“The answer is still no, Shido.”

He dramatically let out a breath of air, seeming defeated but still determined to get his way but he suspects how?

“Why?” 

“Do you even know anything about making potions?” 

He felt the whole world shattered, dramatically sweating, putting one of his arms up, He began to fumbled… “Um… N-No…” He shook his head and thus he thoughts, “I bet I could create more useful potions than you thought!” He huffed, brimming now with sheer confidence in his abilities, “I am the greatest, after all!”

“Impossible.”

“You don’t believe me?” He asked, almost hurt but it wasn’t as if he cares. They barely knew one another! “Fine then, I’ll prove it to you, Sophia!” He smirks as his head began to filled further with his math. He was book smart after all, ranking highly in his course but of course, he didn’t think she knew that and that notion makes it perfect for him to show it!

Her features dripped as she frowns at this insult. 

She sighed, “Fine.” She pointed towards the table of spells, “That is where I keep all of the supplies needed.” 

His smiles only expanded by her gesture. 

Allowing him to use her things was a mistake. Wasn’t it? The white-haired witch observed as he was taking the notions needed before going back. Taking one of the bottles. 

“You’re adding too much, Sophia!” His voice appeared closer, almost far too close, and also worried? “Here, this will help.” 

She paused as he delivered her a bottle of a distinct potion. She merely stared. Doubtful of his knowledge about this...

“You’re making a strength potion, aren’t you?” He questions insignificantly wiggling the item with the tipped of his gloved hand, “It’ll help make it more effective.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I read your notes,” He proclaimed, “If you want to feel the high effects that badly without your body being affected, add a few drops of this!”

After thinking, she knew this was bound to have some regret but maybe there was an off chance it might work. She reached up for the small bottle and grasp it, he lets go and gave her the item. She took the lid off and used it, discreetly adding some. Stirring the cooking wand sufficiently before taking a small sip of the bowl. 

He paused everything he was doing to only stare at her curious. She felt the power coursing in her veins yet with no heavy drawbacks. It was inexplicable yet… marvelous. Crossing his arms on his chest, looking pleased with himself, knowing every single idea he had was going his way as he predicted it would, he was delighted! Growing the already large breakable ego nature he had for this profession. 

The flick of her icy cold eyes simply widened, her lips parted. She was astounded and it was displaying in her features. Kyoya-sama would be satisfied with this! Very charmed, she had to contact him right away! Maybe she should bring up this creature to her master? He could be useful, even if he was annoying...

“Well?” He commenced attending her, bringing her out of her deep thoughts, “How do you feel? It worked, right?”

She only nodded, slightly. “It’s just as you said, I feel the strength.”

“Perfect~!” He continued to smile, “This is going as I predicted it would!” 

She swung to face him but spoke nothing as he flicked his hair using his boned fingers while still keeping his smugged expression of delight written on his features, “Only a true genius such as myself, Shido Magoroku, could come with such an amazing plan. Don’t you think so?”

“I wouldn’t know.” She responded, before admitting, “I don’t want to know either, Shido.”

“Though, there is something you might want to know…” He articulated once more. She didn’t respond to his words but she could tell he was trying to be serious, “I happen to be a prince of hell. My father is the current king but he allows me to travel up here every night. I’m going to be the king someday and finally take his place.” 

“You’re telling me _this_ , why?” Her statements verbalized much rougher than she attended them to sound like but she didn’t care. Bitterly cold words that he didn’t seem to notice or he didn’t admit. She didn’t care either way. Okay, so maybe he was telling the truth? He was king to another world, hell. Something she was certainly going to with her crimes but she was still skeptical of him.

“It’s tough at the top,” He let out a dramatic sigh in reply, “You know, sometimes being a prodigy at the top could be quite lonely, so I come here into the human world.” He explained, “That’s how I met you.”

She only remained quiet as he split-shift after awhile. 

“Anyway, enough of that,” He seized a few more bottles off the shelves, “Time to prove my skills to you!” Proudly conversing but he ends up moving his hand hastily, generating the shelf to merely shift at the pressure. “Ahh!?” Clumsily, dropping it on the floor. The loud bottle of shattered glass filled the room and he nervously flinched his body out of the way, nearly falling over with a yelp.

He hastily and awkwardly turned back to face her annoyed stare. Her cold glare said it all to him…

“I’ll pick it up later!”

Was all he would say before getting up, being attentive to not step over the broken glass shattered across the floor and liquid pouring out from it. 

She lowered her eyebrows and let out an annoyed groan at this, blinking before stepping away to clean the mess herself. Comprehending the boy wouldn’t wash it properly. And so, she did that job, swiftly soaking the drenched water and carefully picked the glass, making sure there weren’t any notable inadequate spots. 

While, on the other hand, the boy was far too focused on his task in front of him to care much. He leaned over and placed a few bottles on the table, thinking closely. Talking to himself? 

Getting up, as she walked away with the trash and items. Settling them back into place. She threw the trash away and came back. Sophia eyed him closely but didn’t say anything else.

He tries but ends up causing a rekt in her room. He jumps back and nearly falls as the smoke came flowing out from the bowl he was using. Coughing into his hands, “That didn’t go as expected…” He tries again but kept failing. He groans, hurrying back with a few steps, “It’s not working!”

“Maybe, you should stop. This is not going to work, Shido.”

Magoroku refused to back down, shaking his head, “Never! I’m going to do this. And you’re going to watch me do it, Sophia!” 

He didn’t want to admit defeat, he didn’t want to lose. Besties, he blames the bowls and potions on this! He wouldn’t take the blame for his failures instead, he was forcing them on others.

Sophia went underneath her jacket, taking another small bottle out, “Try this.” She suggested while she was lifting the bottle.

“Huh?” The tan-haired turned to look at her devoid expression, nearly startled but smiles at her/ The bottle would surely help, couldn’t it?

“This will surely work now!”

He wasn’t any good at this, not at all. 

Despite the consistent behavior of whining and throwing a fit when things didn’t go his way. Observing his confidence lapse with alarm and trepidation when someone else crushes it. He bothers her, yet she just… lets him do that. No one else was around but him. It’s been months since they met. And every time, he would crank his way to her home and come in. Being used to him being here. He was annoying and often acted like a child. Clearly, whoever raised him, his father must’ve spoiled him. He would talk, complain. Often belittle people he wasn’t fond of back in his home or people who ticked him off. He thought highly of himself. Slowly clinging to her. 

Kyoya knew about it, visiting over her place for her samples but ended up meeting the boy as he was pouting inside of her room. Kyoya became engrossed with the creatures, never seeing anything like it, and with Magoroku declaring he was the prince of the netherworld peaked the king’s interests in him. 

* * *

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest school to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku.

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to. 

* * *

Kyoya was holding a party and everyone in Disaster was invited to it. 

The tan-haired didn’t want to go alone, so he bothered his two lovers to accompany him to the gathering. The three had another… ominous relationship. And somehow, Terumi thought it was a great idea to go with Magoroku after he kept bugging her to the point of almost kicking him but Sophia was also there. 

Magoroku and Terumi don't get along very well, always getting at one another’s throats. Ticking each other off. 

And today was the date of the event. Fumbling with the stings of her dress, one given to her by her beloved master. Oh, how she slightly got flustered at the thought of someone she used to crush on giving her dress. Glancing at the floor, to the fabric. It made her feel like a princess...

“You seem embarrassed.” 

The orange-haired halted her steps, everything as the voice entered her ears and into her mind. Recomposing her frame and awkwardly standing up. Her emerald eyes met with icy blue ones. Also in a light blue dress, simple but fancy enough with ruffles. Sophia was already outside, standing still with a devoid expression as if waiting for someone.

The girl simply huffed, “I’m not! I’m just thinking.” 

The white-haired didn’t respond to her, simply gaze. It made her awkwardly shuffled in her heels, having no idea what this icy cold girl was possibly thinking in that head. And the girl in the glasses was staring back. That dress… it was pretty on her. Particularly tailoring for her slim frame, perfectly encased. 

Terumi tensed at the immediate thoughts as she felt her cheeks warm with the thought. Almost as if they were burning, lifting up her glasses as she readjusted them, “Where’s Shido?” Her tone was almost as cold as she said it.

“Shido is still inside his room.”

“Doing what!? Does he normally take this long?”

Sophia merely closed her eyes after Terumi responded. 

Terumi couldn’t sit and merely wait for him. Walking up to the door to his personal room, raising her hand and knocking heavily on the door, “Hey! Shido are you done in there yet!?”

“Yes, give me a minute!” Another shout could be heard from across the door. And she draws her body away from it. 

“You better…”

The girls outside waited, almost what seemed like hours of time being wasted. Terumi only got annoyed further, surely must’ve been past minute already. Drawing in a breath, she forced the door open. Terumi would enter his room, after getting ready herself it seems. While Sophia trailed closely behind her.

“You’re taking forever!” 

She would shout inside of the room as he was softly humming and parting his hair. He flinched at the loud sounds, nearly falling with a yelp as he drops the item he was holding. Banging conspicuously on the surface in front of him. Hastily turning towards the source of the noise. Shocked filled his expression before shifting to annoyance, “Hey! Don’t enter my room without telling me first!”

Terumi simply rolled her eyes and stepped forward to say something else, to mock but turning her head was a clear mistake. Terumi got a vision of herself in that mirror, her short curly hair. Almost too short. She merely touched a strand in a daze. Along with glasses, one she uses to see. A simple dressed picked just for her. She adapted her frame to take a look at it, just that. It wasn’t her normal casual clothes she wears. Not something she would normally wear but something she had too…

“Hey! I’m using my mirror, Kuchinawa-san!” He screamed, striving to push himself to the front view so he can gaze at himself again, “Please, move out of my way!”

But…

Nothing came from her… just silence…

He raised a brow at this, it was unusual. She would bite back at him but she didn’t do anything!

“Um, Kuchinawa-san?” He suspects as his expression was blended with confusion and concern. And with valid reason. She wasn’t acting like herself all of the sudden her weird gaze, almost liftless and trapped in a weird daze. Before waving his hand in front of her, she blinks recalling what she was doing before.

“What?”

“I think you were day-dreaming in my mirror...”

“I wasn’t day-dreaming in your mirror!”

“So, what were you doing staring at _my_ mirror for so long?”

“None of your business,” Terumi was serious, she had no time for questions.

“Shido. Terumi.” 

Both turned their gazes to look at the stoic girl.

“He wants us, let’s go.”

With that, she swiftly turns around and went. And they hastily followed her. Out into the main halls. 

…

Once they made it, her emerald eyes lit up in wonder at the display.

“You know, you’re not as bad as I thought you would be at this, Kuchinawa-san.” Magoroku regarded, “I’m impressed you didn’t step on my shoes.”

Terumi looks aways, “Well, don’t get used to it!”

* * *

The scent of the large sun drenching above the bright cerulean sky like something was burning, thick, and boiling. It was spring, or rather it was the first day of Spring. The spring tasted like sweet honey, almost candy flavoring. Feeling the warm heat of the sun almost as if it was a blanket for you. You felt the taste of disappointment in your mouth, the wretched aftertaste that made you question plenty of things. It felt like something broke inside of you. Your lips would seemingly be dipped to a frown by her intense emotions. Yellow sounds like buzzing inside of your ears. You weren’t new to the idea of causing mischief. You did make a boy weary of your constant effort to take the Tenbu card away from him, doing everything you can. You were a villain after all, and the student council chairman to one of the top-ranking school fighters would enroll in. You often caused a lot of it behind your closed doors. You would think of ways to get that card along with your partner in crime. Causing chaos for the most part.

* * *

##  **Golden honey mixed well with bright pink**

The evening was warm, as the sun was drenching above high in the blue sky. The scent of the large sun drenching above the bright cerulean sky like something was burning, adhesive, and boiling. Feeling the warm heat of the sun almost as if it was a blanket for you.

Your brilliant pink eyes met with her golden yellow ones. She had such golden bright eyes, they were pretty. As she flashes an affectionate smile your way and you would simply return it.

* * *

> A comely day for anyone! As two girls made their way down the area. And you just so happen to be one of them… Takami Chika, strolling alongside the blonde angel in gold, Ohara Mari.

### Notes:

> So my mind was so hyperfixation about writing them to the point I couldn't do anything else. So here's another soft and fluffy LL! fic~!
> 
> Another point to be mention is: I haven't fully watched Sunshine!! yet (only six eps into it) but I do play tons of LL!SIFAS + sif and already unlocked most of their bond story in my free time so this is where it's based off from so hopefully that is alright. Also super sorry, it's so super short, I didn't really have anything plan for this but I hope you all would enjoy it! tyty <3

### Work Text:

## **Golden honey mixed well with bright pink**

Sky blue remained brilliant and clear from any consideration of rainfall, as the evening was warm. Extensive sun drenching above the bright cerulean sky like something was burning, adhesive, and boiling. The star stayed saturating above vastly high in the blue-colored sky. Smelling scented perfume and weather. Feeling the warm temperature of the sun almost as if it was a blanket for you. The birds were singing lively high above the sigh, swirling and gliding in a melody above the buildings. People were out observing and discussing. 

A comely day for anyone! As two girls made their way down the area. And you just so happen to be one of them… Takami Chika, strolling alongside the blonde angel in gold, Ohara Mari. 

It was quite a lengthy narrative on how you somehow found yourself in the astray streets with this girl. Mari invited you to come along with her. Of course, you graciously agreed (always being eager to help a close friend out) before asking her where she desired to go to which Mari only wink and declared it was a secret. She was just as excited as you were about going. As expected, she fancied you to come sightseeing with her. 

However, you got distracted by the food in front of the glass, gapping at it with hunger-filled dawn-tinted eyes. Gosh, they look so fresh! You just got to try some! Your gut aching for the taste of food touching your lips, noticing you haven’t eaten much today yourself.

She notices that thrilled expression written on your features as you were demonstrating with the articles, softly giggling at your tendencies. You heard the giggles from the depths of inward meditation, performing a resonance inside of your eardrums. Hauling you from the previous thoughts.

“If there’s anything you want, just ask!” Mari articulated in her traditional high-pitched tone, winking at you as she had her fingers softly near her chest, “I’d like to make this event fulfilling for the both of us, you know?” 

Her words played in your ears, as you smiled facilitated. Hastily swirl your gaze to find her standing next to her with a pretty smile. Your eyes stretched, “Really!?” 

She simply hummed in agreement with this. 

You noticed the feeling of burger growing inside of your chest, “Then, let’s get something to eat, please!”

“As you wish~!” Mari acknowledged the time on her watch, “I believe we have enough time to catch a small meal before our train comes!”

And you both entered the building, she helped you order as you waited. Her golden eyes kept staring at her as if she was studying your movements. Every twitch. Every raised and fall of your chest. Golden eyes were concentrating on you and no one else. The pleased smile scrawled on your features. Your pink eyes seemed to seized note of this, shifting to face her as you blinked. You stared back at the girl across from her as she only brightens, her smile never leaving her but also that smile made your heart leap. You didn’t want her smile to ever leave. Before you are able to part your lips and speak your thoughts your food came. And you both ate. The feeling as if something was erupting in your mouth, so tasteful, you thought. It was marvelous as your senses couldn’t get enough of the flavoring. Humming, commenting on whatever you were bitting was great! Mari was delightful to hear such works, knowing how to please you with food as she simply ate hers. She was used to many dishes and her family was rich, so she can afford that and plenty more.

Once you were both fully finished eating and drinking the check came. Grasping the paper before you had the chance to react. The blonde eyes scanned the sheet with a rather sultry eye, informing her of the cost.

Then and there, sensing your heart descends deeper into your chest in sheer trepidation. Forgetting about the money! The heavy cost of the food! A wave of dread course your body as you felt the stirring as it was affecting your chest and head. As if someone was crushing you, your chest feels massive as your eyes increased. There’s no way you can purchase all of this! And thus, you panicked. You did your best to hide your sensitive side. 

Mari was quite reassuring, beaming a smile and regarding out the cash needed for this. Simply paying for the meals and drinks you both brought. She was so sweet! You thanked her greatly for being a lifesaver, of course, the kindness she was giving you truly met a lot to you. But you still couldn’t help but feel bad for making her do that.

She mentions that there was going to be a payment with a wink. You weren’t all that sure what the payment was possibly about but you were all for helping Mari! Oh, maybe making some more orange juice for her with Mikan would make for a nice payment, you thought.

“Oh, where are we going, again?”

“You’ll see when we get there!” 

It wasn’t that long when you both made it to the place she wanted you to be with. Despite the fact that you tend to be impatient, constantly wishing to finally get off the train and see what the blonde had in store for you. You weren’t going to give of course. Never! She merely teases you on the way with one eye remaining open.

You both observed, ostensibly focus on the display in front of you. You felt something shift closer, flesh brushing your skin. This precipitate action pulled you off guard. Fingers softly gilding to yours, grasping your hand. Being such a perfect fit. Mari? 

That is until you directed your head...

Your brilliant pink eyes met with her golden yellow ones. 

She had such golden bright eyes, ones that you thought were lovely. Was she watching you the whole time without knowing? Or did the girl just turn her head? Oh, well, it didn’t matter. 

She flashes an affectionate smile your way and you would simply return it. You both were vastly bright and cheerful people, a good combo when together with one would guess. You didn’t realize it before but that smile made your heart skip a mere beat, feeling the loud throbbing in your chest. You didn’t push her away from you, in fact, you welcome her. 

Her blonde hair slightly blowing along with the waves of the winds, dancing along to the beats of the wind. Her gray ruffled skirt swaggering along to the wind as it is blow-by. Her features were flushed but happy. You must’ve been the same way as you felt your cheeks burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the light red.

But that was okay! Everything was okay! You felt all of your possibly worry and doubt simply slip away. You felt truly safe, and you craved to protect the blonde as well. You kept holding her hand and collapsed into the softness. 

Right now, you were two girls holding hands. You both were ideally fine with that!

* * *

 **Title: My Ice Queen In Snow.**

A wave of emotions twisting your chest.

An apathetic sensation of stones cruising your senses.

A muddle of various emotions divulging you.

A chime of distress waving your chest.

The tugging of your ribs in a scarcely breathable manner. 

Bequeathing an objectionable aftertaste in your mouth.

Without your Ice Queen, you felt… lost, alone, neglected. 

Your Ice Queen was similar to a goddess in your eyes.

Silm figure and vivid pale skin with an excellent complexion. 

A hue of the pure white strands. 

A coloration much like the snowfall as the breeze blow.

Her hair is as snow as winter snow. 

Waving the lengthy fronts, swaying with the vibrations of the wind.

Being as cold as the astringent ice, she was always so bitterly ruthless.

You heard your name being announced in that stern tone.

One you knew all too well…

Navy blue met with her viciously icy sky-blue, locking in the contact.

Your surprise stutters dangled tentatively in the sterile air. 

Before you felt it… her touch.

Her slim arms swathed around you and you tensed.

Eyes widened. Lips parted. Heart leaping from your chest.

You were in shock as your cheeks stung as if you were placed in a hot water.

Tainting your features with a luminous red.

Her body was so warm, despite her cold nature.

The warmth of your Ice Queen was something you couldn’t bear.

* * *

The temperature of the mattress was relaxing but felt void of anything else. It wasn’t full but only half of that. Despite the overflow of matching sheets and coverings. He didn’t want to sleep alone, not in the cold edges of the night. 

He tensed at his clothes, hastily darting his eyes around the room.

“S-Sophia, please look away!” 

She merely followed orders, gazing away at the difficulty of the apartment.

He hurries got his clothes, rushing around the room.

* * *

A wave of emotions twisting your chest, apathetic sensation of stones cruising your senses. The muddle of various emotions divulging you.

Her eyes were viciously cold and stern, icy blue. As they stick to you. Silm figure and vivid pale skin with an excellent complexion. A hue of the pure white strands. A coloration much like the snowfall as the breeze blow. Her hair is as snow as winter snow. Waving the lengthy fronts, swaying with the vibrations of the wind. Being as cold as the astringent ice, she was always so bitterly ruthless. You heard your name being announced in that stern tone.

You were in love with a dangerous girl in blue but that didn’t matter. You weren’t fearful of her or her power, yet you were frightened of everything else but her.

* * *

He trips with a yelp to the way in his office.

* * *

The light taps on your chest. You didn’t understand her… Sophia Sakharov. She was mysterious.

Loving her wasn’t a good idea but his heart sways when she was around.

She was a murderer, so raw and powerful with stained blood on her hands of the innumerable spirits she would hurt for her duty. And he would understand this, he was her partner in crime. Her ruthless piercing eyes that would drive anyone to shiver in fear, almost icy like the hard ice of the winter. Her lips would be curved to a malicious smirk. 

The assassin draped in blue. Yet, of everything in this bleak world he wasn’t fearful of her even if could and would murder his heart. Trusting her, needed her, clinging to her. He was a criminal, too. Hanging with the wrong coward only because he was self-centered and craved power. 

“Sophia?”

He calls her name as she gave him the attention he desired. Swiveling her head to take a look at the boy. 

“Can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

He frowns at this. “That’s not true, Sophia!”

“How so?” Was all she spoke, yet he could tell her fragmentary annoyance. 

* * *

## Send me a ship and I'll tell you

AsaKou -

Who cheats at games - I don’t think they’ll cheat but Asaka would try to pull something like casually taunt her so Kourin could lose her focus and lose. 

Who borrows stuff and never returns it - They both do! Kourin def has some nice clothes that Asaka would wear. Kourin also enjoys her clothes. 

Who sends odd texts in the middle of the night - Kourin seems like the night owl, often gazing at her phone and texting.

Who is more likely to get them into ridiculous situations - I feel like Kourin.

Who makes it a habit of showing up at the other's house unannounced - Kourin. She would knock on the door only for Asaka to open it. “Hey, mind if I come in?” “Sure but call me next time before coming here! What if Ren’s over!?” 

Which one is the mom friend - hm, not sure. I don’t think any of them are but also they both are kinda. 

Which one makes the other one sign up for those crazy food challenges - I feel like this is something Ren would do and thus Asaka would be interested and drag Kourin along with her. They aren’t very good cookers but at least they had fun!

\-----

MagoSoph -

Who cheats at games - Magoroku would cheat, using dirty tactics to try to win. Sophia is just way too good and man, he really wants to be this girl at this racing game they been playing for hours. Of course, Sophia can read him like no tomorrow so his plans don’t really work out very well.

Who borrows stuff and never returns it - Sophia would borrow pens from him and often takes his things when he isn’t around, somehow he ever sees it again. But that’s fine the school has plenty of pens. “Sophia where did all of my pens go!?” “I don’t know, Shido.” 

Who sends odd texts in the middle of the night - Sophia would do this. She rarely sleeps so might as well send your partner in crime some weird questions at like 5 in the morning. Sleepy Magoroku would wake up to it, and tell her to sleep and she needs to go to bed. 

Who is more likely to get them into ridiculous situations - Magoroku could but really it’s Sophia because he would drag him into them lol

Who makes it a habit of showing up at the other's house unannounced - Sophia would just come in and casually say his name as if it’s normal. If only Magoroku knew her place and private life more, he would come to her house. 

Which one is the mom friend - Magoroku. 

Which one makes the other one sign up for those crazy food challenges - Magoroku wants to try it so he makes Sophia come along.

* * *

Loving her wasn’t a good idea but his heart sways when she was around.

She was a murderer, so raw and powerful with stained blood on her hands of the innumerable spirits she would hurt for her duty. And he would understand this, he was her partner in crime. Her ruthless piercing eyes that would drive anyone to shiver in fear, almost icy like the hard ice of the winter. Her lips would be curved to a malicious smirk. 

The assassin draped in blue. Yet, of everything in this bleak world he wasn’t fearful of her even if could and would murder his heart. Trusting her, needed her, clinging to her. He was a criminal, too. Hanging with the wrong coward only because he was self-centered and craved power. 

“Sophia?”

He calls her name as she gave him the attention he desired. Swiveling her head to take a look at the boy. 

“Can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

He frowns at this. “That’s not true, Sophia!”

“How so?” Was all she spoke, yet he could tell her fragmentary annoyance. 

Ever since the event at the cruiser, his mind kept pondering back to the girl. She told him he needed him to think about something. Yet she also explained about not having much time left. Whatever that meant. 

It's been about a few weeks, roughly since he felt her touch. Her weird embrace. Stoic features. She must have been very busy as she didn't bother to contact him again. Her last goodbye to him before leaving him alone. 

Of course, he saw her again. When he got ready in his new uniform for Disaster. Strolling out of the dark halls, insulting Rouga to his pleasure before walking a lot before hurrying to skip towards the table.

"Oh! Sophia!" He called as his navy eyes met hers, "How are you today?" Bringing his hands together as he smiles at her.

She didn't respond, instead of closing her eyes and simply turned away. He merely sweats drops from this, nervously. 

* * *

Loving her wasn’t a good idea but his heart sways when she was around.

She was a murderer, so raw and powerful with stained blood on her hands of the innumerable spirits she would hurt for her duty. And he would understand this, he was her partner in crime. Her ruthless piercing eyes that would drive anyone to shiver in fear, almost icy like the hard ice of the winter. Her lips would be curved to a malicious smirk. 

The assassin draped in blue. Yet, of everything in this bleak world he wasn’t fearful of her even if could and would murder his heart. Trusting her, needed her, clinging to her. He was a criminal, too. Hanging with the wrong coward only because he was self-centered and craved power. 

“Sophia?”

He calls her name as she gave him the attention he desired. Swiveling her head to take a look at the boy. 

“Can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

He frowns at this. “That’s not true, Sophia!”

“How so?” Was all she spoke, yet he could tell her fragmentary annoyance.

* * *

**lol this fic is so dumb and most likely OOC also really short but hey it’s ChikaMart tooth rotting fluff rmkfergrmkrmkm**

Blonde hair swinging along with the winds of the air. Her golden eyes glistening as she smiles at you. Pressing her hand on your shoulder. You tensed imperceptibly at her advances. Her face rosy with delight, as her fingertips trailed along your cheek. She couldn’t help but smile at you. You also smile back at her. Both of you were clearly brushing but didn’t mind the comfort from the other, in truth you enjoy it more than anything.

“You’re so cute, Chika!” She spoke in English, her high -pitched voice reverberating inside of your ears.

“You’re the cute one, Mari!” being happy at your words, you really thought Mari was beautiful. 

“Aw, but you’re cuter!” The blonde winks at you. Teasing you a bit as she tickles her you began to laugh. 

As you laugh you began to confess. And she slowly paused. Still smiling at you, she blushed further, “Such sweet words.” She comments before leaning forward, “You deserve a kiss~!” Sealing the deal.

* * *

He entered the large area, a hidden mountain. 

“Ah, Magoroku.” He greeted the rest of the group turned their heads to talk a look, 

The first time he met the white-haired was when he was personally induced to her by Kyoya.

* * *

Magoroku confidence spontaneously shatters after a few moments of trying to beat them all at Buddyfight. His smile was wide across his face as he thought, brimming with self-confidence in his abilities, it was always the same. Of course, he succeeds in actually defeating a few of them and very proudly so. 

But the last two… Break his confidence.

Magoroku took a step back at the males in front of him, having his arms up, “P-Please, just take what you want and leave me alone!” Panic and fear waving his features as they took a mere step towards him.

“I wonder what happened to your confidence?” One of them asked, “You don’t seem all too confident now. But Nah.”

One of them managed to get close enough to pull something from one of his pockets. His wallet. Magoroku flinched at the movement, he tries to get it back reaching for him only to be tripped to the ground. Yelping as he hits the hard pavement. Hearing the laugher inside of his ears. 

  
  


You’re definitely a girl.”

“What?” Magoroku became confused with this, as the group mocks him.

“Ha, you’re just a girl in boy’s clothes!”

“No no no, you got it all wrong!” Magoroku was starting to feel fidgety as he was dramatically shaking his arms in defense, “I _am_ a boy!”

They mocked him.

“Shido?”

He flinched at the voice, lifting his blurry gaze to find the white-haired gazing down at him, “S-Sophia!?”

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

…

He saw her. A girl. White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflecting the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly.

A tug in his chest. He had to be hers.

...

“Who are you?” 

“I am the great Shido Magoroku!” He grins at her, “And you are going to be my queen!”

She grits her teeth.

  
  


...

She was stuck here with him no less.

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow.

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red in color. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

“Oh! Sophia Sakharov!” He smiles, greeting her with a single wave, “Welcome to the underworld! Since you’re new here, would you like a tour? I guess I should give you one. I’m sure you know you’ll be staying here for a while!”

“Save the pleasantries. I don’t need a tour.”

“Oh?” He seems to frown, “In that case, is there anything else you need?”

“There’s nothing I need.” She kept her ground, stoically staring at him without much to say, “I only wish to be taken to my room.”

He was surprised, “Of course!” He smiles, “Hurry! Follow me! I’ll take you to your room.”

Wordlessly, she would follow him as he walks. “I know you were coming so I made sure to get a personal room for you. As the king, I was able to make your room close to mine!” He pauses, as he turns, facing the girl, “Here’s your room!” He points to the door across from them, “That’s my room over there if you need anything.”

“Da.”

“Well, if there isn’t anything else you need. I’ll be heading off now! Being the king means I’m quite busy but feel free to call me anytime!”

She watches as he clumsy walks away with a smile. Before she enters her room and closes the door. The room itself was quite fancy, with light blue bed sheets and walls that were crimson in color as if he must’ve been careful of the color choice. A neat and clean room with a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser for her clothes. The room was large. From where she was, the room must’ve been special since it was so close to the king.

She sat her bag on the floor as she gazes around the room. But why was the king being so nice to her? What was the point?

She stared from the window. “I’m only doing this on Kyoya-sama’s orders.” She stared up in the blood-stained sky with a rather cold expression. “Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” 

She was only here to study the world and keep their king from losing control. Kyoya-sama unquestionably wanted control of the underworld for his own goals and she would help him do that. Shido Magoroku the god of the underworld, a supreme being with the need of feeling wanted. The current god but was a god without land or without power? But in her eyes, he wasn’t so strong as one would make him out to be. She saw past his fraudulent activities.

  
  


“Why are you being so kind?”

He blinks, being taken aback by the sudden question as he nearly choked on his food but brought his fort down, “Do you not like me being kind? I think it’s normal for the king to be kind to his queen.”

“I’m not your queen.”

“Not yet. But someday you will. Whether you like it or not. You will be my side, always.” His expression shifted to a processive gaze. Bringing his hands together and smirks at her. “I’m sure you’ll understand.”

“That was not part of our agreement with Kyoya-sama.”

“No, but I’ve decided. You would make a perfect queen for the castle!” He smiles happily.

She glares at him. This wasn’t apart of their agreement. There was no way she’ll be willing to do this!

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow.

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

  
  
  


“I’m not going to be your wife, Shido.”

“Oh? You’re not?” He shrugged, “That’s fine. It’s not like _you_ have a choice in the matter, anyway.”

She glared further at him, warily. 

“You’re quite the hostile one, ain’t ya, hm?” 

She turned in the direction. As if she was ready to attack, “Who are you?”

“The name’s Yamazaki Davide!” He stuck his tongue out, with a smile, waving his hand. “And I’m guessing you’re at that poor little girl Magoroku-chan keeps talking about, huh?” 

“D-Davide!” Magoroku was surprised, “Why are you here?”

“Oh, I heard a new voice from the halls and decided to check it out.” He explained, “So the rumors are true, huh? The rumors about getting yourself a wife?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku lifted his head, being a little tense, “Th-That’s right!”

His small black eyes studied her closely, “Now, that I’m seeing you in person, I must say he got a good deal. I’m sure with a pretty face like yours, you’ll do well around the kingdom.”

She hated being called pretty, “

She doesn’t respond. She doesn’t like him one bit. 

He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you to our future queen, Sophia Sakharov!”

All it took was a single kiss to seal their deal.

Why must one suffer to live? Why suffer at all? Why do we feel trapped, to live, and pretend? Why? To be around people, yet feel so alone and strange around them? Fake a smile, everything's okay, to lie and hide. Everyone has problems. Everything has demons.

Long ago, he ceased caring. About himself, why should he? This body was wrong and people constantly judge him. It was better to rot, he doesn't care. Let himself rot like an apple. There's no point in caring. School made him feel worse. The pressure that came with it. Do your best! Pass! As they say. He doesn't care if his grades dropped. Maybe others will notice? He doesn't care at all. He doesn't have the strength to care anymore. He doesn't want to be here or talk to anyone. He hides behind the blankets. He pushes everyone away.

Why feel nothing but anguish? No, it's not sadness, it's something deeper than never disappears. It's a painful feeling that makes him want to break down. Every single day. A deep feeling that never fades. Happiness rarely happens, it doesn't last when he came. Nothing changes. Why? He doesn't trust himself around objects, he doesn't want to harm himself on impulse.

What is the meaning? The meaning to fight, to breath, to love. Meaning is important. Meaning brings purpose. Passion is another meaning. But what happens when someone so passionate lost it?

In a world, cruel and judging, trapped behind nothing but lies. Why does he want to live? Only for the people, he cares about. What happiness comes from this hell in which we live?

In a world, where happiness doesn't last, trying to find a reason to live. He can only hope, it'll all fade and someone, his angel would come down from the heavens to save him.

"What do you think, Sophia?" He asked her, placing a hand on his chin. His eyes laced with uncertainty. 

He gazed at the new room, thinking of the placement. Of course, he was judging. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and in place. 

"It looks a little… I don't know… shabby, maybe?" 

Stoically the girl turned to look his way. She didn't see the issue. "It looks fine." 

"Are you sure it looks fine?" 

She nodded, "Da." 

Magoroku didn't have enough body strength himself to move or carry anything else. So he made Sophia do it for him.

"But this feels a little convoluted, now."

  
  


"Gesha-Gesha!" The monster came out of his card, "You seemed to be having some issues, Magoroku, geh!" 

  
  


"I know that!" 

"I never expected that moving would be difficult."

\-----

It was a normal summer day, everything was fine. Magoroku let out a yawn.

"You sure are sleepy today, geh, Magoroku."

"A certain someone kept me up all night," Magoroku complained and pouted.

The girl in the room knew it was referring to her. It was clear. 

"Whose was the one begging?" 

Magoroku felt his face heat, "S-Shut up!"

  
  


"Fine then." He pouted. "But you're going to have to make up for it!" 

\--------

It was insane how swift she was to overpower him. His back sharply against the pillows and blankets of the bed. He looked at the girl. No fair! He shivered. How dare she overpower him like this?

"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing?!" 

"You said you wanted this, didn't you?" 

"I-I did!"

"S-Sophia… P-Please…" He raised a hand, shakily as he shivered further.

"Please what?" Her voice as cold as it sounded, "Tell me what it is you want, Shido." 

He gulped, "I-I want you…!" 

"And?" 

He felt his pride being ripped from him.


	14. Chapter 14

I’m known as the beast and my story was told to others in the land. What they don’t know is that I, the beast, isn’t as cold as they believe I am. Truth be told, I wasn’t fond of my disastrous appearance either. Could I blame them? No, I could not. But that didn’t mean I won’t be upset if they comment. Dark brown and thick fur for the skin, dull golden honey eyes that lit up in the night.  
My appearance was my downfall, but I was cursed to be this way. I had no say in this either. The world around him was overtaken by the feeling of suppressed separation from everyone and everything. And shortly, I ran from everything, being left here to rot. Of course, I had my people, who were just talking objects also cursed by the same spell. They weren’t like me, they wouldn’t understand.  
My grand castle on the far end, away from everything and everyone else. Near the woods of the cold, winter. It was as massive as one would expect, dark grey, and the inside was much of the same way.  
I stayed inside my room, away from everything and everyone. I didn’t care that the inside of the room felt crisp. It slowly began a useful feeling. A cold lonely feeling overtook my fur, causing him to tremble. I was used to the ice-cold by now but I prefer the fire piece. I was near the table, it was devoid of much but it was.  
I didn't want to be lonely here.  
A simple knock on the door took him out of his thoughts, as it slowly crept open. One the other end revealed a small candle.  
“Sir, there’s um. A girl here.”  
I felt my body slowly sniffed. A girl? Who was that? “Who?” A breath as cold as winter snow stretched with venom.  
“You might want to see for yourself, sir.”  
And I did just that, hostile and careful as I traveled to the location at which she was located.  
My eyes locked on her frame as she noticed me, staring. A young woman who had long brown hair and sky-blue eyes. Her eyes glisten with a shimmer he had yet to see. She wore a long light blue dress with a white coating on top. Simple yet fancy. Whoever this was paused and gasped. Her eyes widened as she stood still, staring in shock. I didn’t take kindly to that.  
“Hello?” She seemed surprised but not judgemental, just shocked. “My name is Bella.”  
But I was careful, unsure of if I should truly let her in or not.  
“What are you doing in my castle?” I took a step back, hanging low as my golden honey eyes stared carefully.  
She blinked, drawing her hand back, “Oh, I was brought here by a note.”  
Apparently, a note had told her to come here.  
I kept her in the castle. It didn’t help either, I missed everything up and wanted to hideaway. I was too dangerous for her.  
I kept her in my castle because I was selfish and greedy. I wanted someone else in this world who’ll understand me yet I did it all wrong. A small prick of something, strange happiness. Something I never felt before. Her eyes are the ocean floors, ones I found myself driving it. Her kind yet strong nature.  
I felt a pang of pain course my veins. My chest aches, my body sore and throbbing, and my mind felt crazed. The last petal of my rose fallen on the stool. My last hope.  
I let her go because I love her. I love her so much, it hurts me to say so.  
The sun was just over the horizon and it would shortly be night soon, as the sun glistened the castle.  
She ran back to me. I didn’t understand, I just don’t get it. Why? Why would you come back to me? Despite these questions, I felt the urge to protect her. I wanted to protect her.  
“Why?” My expression dropped, I don’t understand it, “Why come back to me?”  
Her lips curved to a soft and gentle smile, one that was caring. Her smile was so kind it made my heart slump and leap. Why do I deserve it? I really don’t. I felt frozen in time. Her smile was so precious, a light that would make anyone want to give in. She was definitely an ocean.  
“I saw the real you. I know underneath that fur you’re gentle and kind,” She confessed, her voice as gentle and caring as she was. She raised her hand, grabbing my pawn, holding it in her gasp, “Despite your appearance, you’re still my friend and I love you. No matter what.”  
I felt my heart race at those words. Those words felt foreign to me. This was true love I wasn’t expecting. I felt a strange warmth in his chest as she held my claw, I didn’t push her away from me. I couldn’t. Once was a cold and sorrowful glint turned to something soft and caring, “I love you, too.”  
I’m known as the beast and my story was told to others in the land. What they don’t know is that I, the beast, isn’t as cold as they believe I am. I was no monster but a creature with a heart, much like everything else. I’m gentle, kind, and caring. I wasn’t fond of my disastrous appearance before but she brushed her pale skin against it and made me feel love.  
I found my lips curving to a soft smile of passion. This lonely feeling was drowned by her ocean eyes, and I didn’t want it to leave. Now, I have someone else to love and talk to. Someone who loved me for me, and didn’t care about my looks either.

"I am here to see Shido Magoroku."  
"Who are you, miss?"  
"His wife." Was all she said. Hoping she'll let him through. "Where is he?"  
"Okay? Mrs. Shido. Upstairs. Room number 1235."  
Sophia swiftly made her get away, simply ignoring the girl at the desk but kept her wary glare such in case, but said nothing as always.  
Stoically making her way towards the countless rooms, ignoring the people there.  
"What!? There's no way this is happening! I refuse to believe it!"  
"Oh my poor boy, I can't believe this happened to you."  
She paused at the loud noise. Shido. Being only a few doors away from it all. She grabbed the handle and opened it. Only to show the insides. He was pouting and groaning on the bed, resting on the bed. He instantly shot his navy eyes towards the door.  
"S-Sophia!?"  
The doctor instantly came in front, "Uh, miss? Who are you?" He flicked the papers he had in this hand.  
"His wife."  
Magoroku was shocked to hear such words. His face was flushed by the red. Swelling with the heat.  
"Oh? So you're his wife?"  
Magoroku was growing a little worried, "Hey! Let her inside, please! I want to talk to her!"  
"Of course, sir!" He stepped aside and the girl stoically entered. Her heels clicking the floor.  
The doctor explained.  
"I have to go now, I'll leave you kids with the much needed alone time."  
And with that his dad rushed out of the room.

She almost felt pity. "Shido."  
"I don't think he brought the whole wife act."  
She merely flicked her eyes, annoyance.  
"What did you do?"  
"I did nothing! It was that guy's fault, whatever his name is for almost killing me!" He pouted, "And now I'm stuck like this for weeks!"  
"You'll be fine."  
"Easy for you to say!"  
"You're overreaching."  
He huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"Well, I can't take care of myself like this so um… could you help me? My father is very busy with work so he can't help me but you can. Please, Sophia! I need you more than ever! I'll even award you for your duties!"  
"Fine." She closed her eyes, "Also, I don't want your awards."  
"Oh? What do you want?"  
she didn't respond.  
"Oh! Since I need you 24/7 you can stay at my house, if you want! Even share the same bed! It'll probably best instead of teleporting all of the time!"

##  **Learning with darkness**

The moral of the story, don't ever let Magoroku try to create any sort of spells in your cabin.

Buried deep inside of the dense trees and vermins, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast one. The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. 

In a diminutive cabin near the viscid woods, lived a witch so bitterly distant most were petrified of going near those woods in fear of discerning _her_. Sophia Sakharov. 

A lady dressed in a fancy black dress and black hat. Accompanying with a long stole that was perfectly wrapped around her frame. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the lives of those who dare to cross them. Or sadistically wipe their memories of someone ever knowing she was a witch. Playing it off as a twisted game. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

While also being such a supreme witch who distinguished many spells, harmful to those who would mess with her. Her function was to help make spells for her master. Ones that would help their people and their plans.

However, in this harsh world, they didn’t like witches, often killing or burning them off like some sort of animal. It was disgusting. The same people who murdered her family… killing every little bit of innocence she had when she was only just a child. Yet, a white-haired man, similar in her young. As she ran, he met her gaze. And he gave her a home, place, family. To her, he was the savor of their people. While she was working underneath one of the heads. Operating firmly subordinate him and comprehending every single sway he had to offer… Gaen Kyoya. Her sama. A vastly powerful king. His guidance was important to her.

Such a tiny cabin yet large enough for her to do everything that was needed. Perfect to add spells in, of course. No human would find such a place.

The first time the sonance vibrated into her ears was in the freezing dead of twilight. And she would hold still, being unsure of the kind of noise her ears were plucking up. Notable clefts of the curtains stayed unveiling the drips tainting shutter. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges, soft moonlight gapping inside. Yet it was irritable for one to mark the outside without it viewing the pitch blackness first. So obscure causing it to be difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue.

**_Clank. Clank. Clank._ **

Lethargic rackets of bones cracking emphatically going on in the distances as if something was moving. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Possibly leaving a trace of footsteps. Conspicuously, weird vibration kept presenting in an irregular proposition. The crackling stayed as tumultuous as one can get. 

Were that bones shifting outside? But why bones? It doesn’t make any notable sense… 

Enunciated like the noise must’ve been bones of some sort.

That sound was rather peculiar...

And with that, she would look outside with inconvenience. Exerting a mere step in the outdoors.

The raw breezing was waving her features causing her dress and white-haired to inadvertently sweep along to the song of the breeze. As the crisp air caressing her skin, inundating in the nightly weather. Heaven above stayed cloudy. Saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside was a simple hazy blue coloring, one that happened to be so dismal and gloomy.

As her glistening blue-sky eyes would investigate the area with a stiff icy glare. Suddenly recalling the steps. And her subconscious was correct in that fact, something or rather someone was leaving trail marks on the advanced on grass and dirt below her eyes. But her mind saw no one out there. Before turning her head away and closing her eyes, lowering her head. Consulting for a moment. It’s nothing that should be worried about, she would think so. And enter her home once more.

The second night was much of the same as the first. And the third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. 

Every midnight of void slumber, her ears would pick up the quality of tones as the night before. It would happen again and again. Every night, the sound was so sticky. So loud. What in the world was it!? A sick joke. A foolish prank that was wasting her time? 

The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy it was difficult to believe someone would keep the prank up for this long. It was wasting her time and annoying her. It has to stop… 

She created a plan, cunning that it will work she was determined in discovering the mastermind and hopefully, punished them for daring to mess with her. Instead of working in her spellbooks or creating some new potion for her beloved master, she waiting closely towards the door, peering out while remaining covered behind her wooden door, which was slightly open. She had all of the lights off, just in case. 

**_Crank._ **

And when she heard it, making swift movements she made her way towards the sounds. Her eyes narrowed as her words became stern and bitter. Seriously as if she wasn’t playing around anymore. Warily glaring at the creature. Locking eyes with it.

“Who are you?”

The creature jumped in confusion at the abrupt voice, provoking him to yelp as he fell backward. That voice belonged to a male, she noted. Landing tensely on the hard thick ground with a tsk of hurt waving his frame. Sensing the cranks in his impromptu actions.

She stood above him, peering down at the male as he was on the floor. Her eyes settled on the body, closely studying this… This thing. The statute was that of a human boy, teenager maybe? Almost looked human, a part of it did, at least. Clothed in a nearly white collar and black vest. Part of his body was glistening white. Bones? Skeleton… his body had no skin on the other side as if it was washed clean… He was the source of all of the noise. Specks of satirical inky blood were covering most of his bones, connecting the two parts. The stained blood was dry. 

Short tan-colored hair, having bangs. He forced himself up, as his body made noise. Huffing as he glared. Brushing the dirt off his frame. “How rude!” He spoke to her, “Did anyone teach you not to mess with the dead like that!?” 

The dead? She questions. Though, she reckoned it make sense given how his body appeared. But still, she stood warily.

Now beaming at her, his tone undoubtedly changing, “I am the masked warrior from Hell, Shido Magoroku!” 

He didn’t seem like a warrior, she was about to comment that.

“And who must you be?” He raised the only tan-colored brow he had, placing his hand on his chin almost studying her.

She wanted to tell him off, to coldly tell him that it wasn’t important and he didn’t need to know but… “Sophia Sakharov. Head of the guard.”

He seemingly nodded, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sophia Sakharov.”

She didn’t bother to respond to that. Only stared at him with a devoid expression. Blank with lacking emotions. 

“You live here, correct?” He spoke once more, as his eyes traveled towards the home pointing slightly at the small cabin, “May I come in?”

She wasn’t so sure but she wouldn’t let some weirdo monster into her home. So he took this chance to explain further, “You see, it’s quite cold outside. I prefer to stay someplace warm!”

“I’m not here to listen to your circumstances.”

Bringing his hands together, begging for her to let him in, “Please, I have to stay!”

“That’s too bad. Go somewhere else.” She started to turn, causing the male to panic as he hastily chased this girl, stopping her in her tracks. As they locked eyes once more.

“Oh, come on!” He was starting to whine a little more, cupping his hands slightly yanking them up and down, “Your cabin is the only place in miles and I’ve been searching nearly all night again! I just want some rest! Please, I beg of you, allow me to stay!”

She was getting annoyed with his abrupt complaining and begging. She closed her eyes, almost holding back something and thinking, “In that case…” She thought for a moment, probably was an awful idea, “You can come in.” There was no point in arguing. It would be a waste of time.

His lips arced to a rather bright smile, seeming pleased with this, “Thank you, Sophia!”

She made her way past him before turning to face him, “Just don’t touch anything.”

“Of course!” 

She was cruising past him. Impassively making her way towards her cabin, her arms down. 

“Oh, wait for me, Sophia!” 

He promptly trails her closely from behind. Not wanting to be left again. He simply waited for her to finally opened the door and entered through the threshold as she flicked the lights on. Her ears picking up his bones shifting as he strolled. 

He blinks as the lights flashed on, revealing the insides as he entered right after her. She closed the door, making sure it was locked. As the male simply stood in the middle of the new area, he let out a surprised breath of air. Lips parted as his navy dull eyes glanced around the room in subtle surprise. 

The room inside was much bigger, supplied with plenty of diverse books along with other things. Such as tools, masks, and bottles of water. The place was rather unique yet expected of a witch… Wait, was she a witch? He began to question.

Her heels clicked the titles as she went back to her job at the table. Parting the book and flicking through the pages. Hearing the pages rustle. He snapped out of his immediate daze to trail his eyes towards the white-haired, eyeing her closely from the corner of his eyes before fully turning his frame to face her.

“Sophia?” He called her name, granting her attention, “Are you a witch?”

She nodded, “Da.”

Magoroku was accurate, she was in reality a witch. 

She was essentially reserved being far too focused on the obligation in front of her to care about him. But she did casually flick her eyes to see him. His steps filled the room as he closely scrutinizes the area and the many pieces she has. His movements appeared almost like a curious child wanted to understand the world around them, at least that how Sophia thought he was. He belatedly shuffled towards her, hands folded behind his back as he leads down. Eyes filled with the subtle affair. 

“What are you doing?”

“Master’s orders. Working on a spell.” 

“Oh!?” His features became vastly intrigued, “Can I help you?” He inquired as she ceased her movements, “I happen to know quite a bit about spells!”

“There’s no need for your help.”

“But! You gave me shelter, didn’t you? So I want to help you, too! It’s only fair!”

“The answer is still no, Shido.”

He dramatically let out a breath of air, seeming defeated but still determined to get his way but he suspects how?

“Why?” 

“Do you even know anything about making potions?” 

He felt the whole world shattered, dramatically sweating, putting one of his arms up, He began to fumbled… “Um… N-No…” He shook his head and thus he thoughts, “I bet I could create more useful potions than you thought!” He huffed, brimming now with sheer confidence in his abilities, “I am the greatest, after all!”

“Impossible.”

“You don’t believe me?” He asked, almost hurt but it wasn’t as if he cares. They barely knew one another! “Fine then, I’ll prove it to you, Sophia!” He smirks as his head began to filled further with his math. He was book smart after all, ranking highly in his course but of course, he didn’t think she knew that and that notion makes it perfect for him to show it!

Her features dripped as she frowns at this insult. 

She sighed, “Fine.” She pointed towards the table of spells, “That is where I keep all of the supplies needed.” 

His smiles only expanded by her gesture. 

Allowing him to use her things was a mistake. Wasn’t it? The white-haired witch observed as he was taking the notions needed before going back. Taking one of the bottles. 

“You’re adding too much, Sophia!” His voice appeared closer, almost far too close, and also worried? “Here, this will help.” 

She paused as he delivered her a bottle of a distinct potion. She merely stared. Doubtful of his knowledge about this...

“You’re making a strength potion, aren’t you?” He questions insignificantly wiggling the item with the tipped of his gloved hand, “It’ll help make it more effective.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I read your notes,” He proclaimed, “If you want to feel the high effects that badly without your body being affected, add a few drops of this!”

After thinking, she knew this was bound to have some regret but maybe there was an off chance it might work. She reached up for the small bottle and grasp it, he lets go and gave her the item. She took the lid off and used it, discreetly adding some. Stirring the cooking wand sufficiently before taking a small sip of the bowl. 

He paused everything he was doing to only stare at her curious. She felt the power coursing in her veins yet with no heavy drawbacks. It was inexplicable yet… marvelous. Crossing his arms on his chest, looking pleased with himself, knowing every single idea he had was going his way as he predicted it would, he was delighted! Growing the already large breakable ego nature he had for this profession. 

The flick of her icy cold eyes simply widened, her lips parted. She was astounded and it was displaying in her features. Kyoya-sama would be satisfied with this! Very charmed, she had to contact him right away! Maybe she should bring up this creature to her master? He could be useful, even if he was annoying...

“Well?” He commenced attending her, bringing her out of her deep thoughts, “How do you feel? It worked, right?”

She only nodded, slightly. “It’s just as you said, I feel the strength.”

“Perfect~!” He continued to smile, “This is going as I predicted it would!” 

She swung to face him but spoke nothing as he flicked his hair using his boned fingers while still keeping his smugged expression of delight written on his features, “Only a true genius such as myself, Shido Magoroku, could come with such an amazing plan. Don’t you think so?”

“I wouldn’t know.” She responded, before admitting, “I don’t want to know either, Shido.”

“Though, there is something you might want to know…” He articulated once more. She didn’t respond to his words but she could tell he was trying to be serious, “I happen to be a prince of hell. My father is the current king but he allows me to travel up here every night. I’m going to be the king someday and finally take his place.” 

“You’re telling me _this_ , why?” Her statements verbalized much rougher than she attended them to sound like but she didn’t care. Bitterly cold words that he didn’t seem to notice or he didn’t admit. She didn’t care either way. Okay, so maybe he was telling the truth? He was king to another world, hell. Something she was certainly going to with her crimes but she was still skeptical of him.

“It’s tough at the top,” He let out a dramatic sigh in reply, “You know, sometimes being a prodigy at the top could be quite lonely, so I come here into the human world.” He explained, “That’s how I met you.”

She only remained quiet as he split-shift after awhile. 

“Anyway, enough of that,” He seized a few more bottles off the shelves, “Time to prove my skills to you!” Proudly conversing but he ends up moving his hand hastily, generating the shelf to merely shift at the pressure. “Ahh!?” Clumsily, dropping it on the floor. The loud bottle of shattered glass filled the room and he nervously flinched his body out of the way, nearly falling over with a yelp.

He hastily and awkwardly turned back to face her annoyed stare. Her cold glare said it all to him…

“I’ll pick it up later!”

Was all he would say before getting up, being attentive to not step over the broken glass shattered across the floor and liquid pouring out from it. 

She lowered her eyebrows and let out an annoyed groan at this, blinking before stepping away to clean the mess herself. Comprehending the boy wouldn’t wash it properly. And so, she did that job, swiftly soaking the drenched water and carefully picked the glass, making sure there weren’t any notable inadequate spots. 

While, on the other hand, the boy was far too focused on his task in front of him to care much. He leaned over and placed a few bottles on the table, thinking closely. Talking to himself? 

Getting up, as she walked away with the trash and items. Settling them back into place. She threw the trash away and came back. Sophia eyed him closely but didn’t say anything else.

He tries but ends up causing a rekt in her room. He jumps back and nearly falls as the smoke came flowing out from the bowl he was using. Coughing into his hands, “That didn’t go as expected…” He tries again but kept failing. He groans, hurrying back with a few steps, “It’s not working!”

“Maybe, you should stop. This is not going to work, Shido.”

Magoroku refused to back down, shaking his head, “Never! I’m going to do this. And you’re going to watch me do it, Sophia!” 

He didn’t want to admit defeat, he didn’t want to lose. Besties, he blames the bowls and potions on this! He wouldn’t take the blame for his failures instead, he was forcing them on others.

Sophia went underneath her jacket, taking another small bottle out, “Try this.” She suggested while she was lifting the bottle.

“Huh?” The tan-haired turned to look at her devoid expression, nearly startled but smiles at her/ The bottle would surely help, couldn’t it?

“This will surely work now!”

He wasn’t any good at this, not at all. 

Despite the consistent behavior of whining and throwing a fit when things didn’t go his way. Observing his confidence lapse with alarm and trepidation when someone else crushes it. He bothers her, yet she just… lets him do that. No one else was around but him. It’s been months since they met. And every time, he would crank his way to her home and come in. Being used to him being here. He was annoying and often acted like a child. Clearly, whoever raised him, his father must’ve spoiled him. He would talk, complain. Often belittle people he wasn’t fond of back in his home or people who ticked him off. He thought highly of himself. Slowly clinging to her. 

Kyoya knew about it, visiting over her place for her samples but ended up meeting the boy as he was pouting inside of her room. Kyoya became engrossed with the creatures, never seeing anything like it, and with Magoroku declaring he was the prince of the netherworld peaked the king’s interests in him.

##  **Never too prepared**

[Season one study] Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest school to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use

Aibo Academy was the institution among the best, everyone in Japan distinguished it for being one the greatest school to go to just to analyze and enhance your buddyfight skills. The school was considerably prominent, extremely spacious with different rooms, and had an abundance of opportunities. Even having their fighting stage the students can use.

Consequently, he managed to enroll in the school for that reason alone. He was at Aibo for all of his life as far as he could remember. He was their prevailing President of the school. All of the students simply refer to him as Student Council President or simply President Shido. A name rightfully fitting, people rarely use his first name Magoroku. He was among the best in his school, being ranked second in his grade and being book-smart. 

He saw himself as the king, better than anyone else. Mocking those below him, seeing them as nothing but stepping stones to his chest piece game. He craved the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. But he didn’t care about the disciples as much as he claims to.

He was outspoken, assured, lively. Always flashing a knowing smile at his peers. Inventing rather highly of himself while mocking those around him. He was quick to judge those who ranked below him. Allowing his thoughts to be heard but he was quite childish but he wasn’t alone, anymore. 

It felt strange having someone else inside his room with it at all times, and it took some improvement for them to find some sort of comfort around each other. She showed to comprehend the school better than most, despite being new and how truly huge the section was. Which was pleasant, since he wasn’t so fond of training new people for the job. She was quite trained in the matter.

Focused on the pathway in front of her and serious in their mission of discovering fighters worthy enough for the powers of the dark core. While focusing on the current tournament, the ACB Cup. They were both working underneath the same master, ordered to look for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness and it warped their mind. Always taking her duty as seriously as one care. Vastly cunning to place the topping on the cake, knowing the right moves to make and the words to say, always keeping her shoulder high and proud. Being confident in herself.

She served a significant role, in being his partner in crime. Often being the smart one since most of the time, if not, all of the time, she saw right past his flaws and plans. She was so mysterious and cold, infiltrating into his life one day as Gaen Kyoya’s attendant as the new student council vice and his assistant. Taking care of his mattering duties alongside him. But he didn’t know about her private life and they rarely discuss those sorts of topics. 

Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice, always looking ahead with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky. Simply standing off to the side being as still as a statue; often having her gaze glued on something. She kept to herself, only speaking when it was needed or when she had to.

White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. Almost glaring daggers at those who lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the proper action to get what she wants.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond over time, not being friends but also close. They managed to work together, forming good teamwork. Playing off each other’s moves as if there wasn’t a chance in the world. She stepped up for him when Genma was glaring, explaining and Magoroku instantly played that off.

They did as much as one could to prepare, Sophia even helping him to ensure. Often leaving Sophia to be very busy regarding other things. Doing the proper research on all of the fighters, despite his confidence in believing they had a high chance of winning. Their team was bound to win through his eyes but also she stated there wasn’t a need to watch it if there were going to win. Magoroku wanted to be fully prepared, it didn’t hurt to refresh his mind. 

Keeping all of the fighters mentally noted in his head as he sat on his chair with the remove in his gloved hand. At first, he thought it was a chore, and nothing else being wearied of the battles but shortly, he erupts in sheer laugher and belatedly slipping off his chair with a loud yelp being unable to control himself very well. Smacking himself on the floor gave him a wake-up call to stop creating jokes about these fighters. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose without studying the fights beforehand knowing fully well it could’ve been useful to do so. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. 

The white-haired merely observed this impassively, even crossing her arms at one point as he kept chuckling. Staring at him for the most before looking away when he finally fell to the hard ground. Giving her facts of some of the fighters and input when she needed or wanted. But for the most part, Magoroku enjoys talking and hearing himself talk. 

She was only serving with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans. She did everything she needed, even taking plans into her action when he wouldn’t. Often giving her orders, discussing them beforehand before calling her name, to which she knew what needed to be done. She understood what she needed to do and what has to be done. 

Locking up Gemma below by making him fall when the floorboard opens, using the cameras they added into the room when needed. She kept her tablet with her, utilizing the item to take notes or to watch the cameras. Even keeping in contact with her beloved master. 

He wanted nothing more than to win the ABC Cup, just as he declared he was going to his father. And his father was waiting. Bringing the award home to show his father was his top goal and prove to everyone else who was boss in this school. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless. Both still working to achieve the same goals. 

She was a member of her team and the only one who stayed inside the Buddypit. Normally, viewing him from the sidelines. She had a keen eye, being glued to the many keys panels and screens in her sights. Often giving notes before or after the match. 

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… 

Seeing him at his worse. Witnessing him and his emotions were all too common. 

Viewing his every twitch, his every move, hearing his words as he spoke. He often paced around the room, talking to himself and groaning when things weren’t going his way before. She normally stood near the bookcase while her eyes trailed him without a word but the annoyance was seeping beneath

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

He often threw a huge fit once they entered the room, she would sit on the sidelines simply viewing with annoyance. Screaming and he kept shouting in sheer exasperation, tossing the books off the shelves, allowing the countless pages to spread open, and breathing heavily. 

Letting out all of his pent up emotions, not caring if she was inside of the office, he trusted her more than enough to see him at his lowest points. Breaking points. But he far too overconfident for his good that he failed to see his flaws, causing him to act in such away. 

Her master trailed her to deal with this. On the account of their master, allowing him to get out his anger was something that needed to be done. 

“Shido.” She would call his name after awhile. And it would grab his attention.

\---------------------------

##  **Heavy Chest**

Warm Nights

A frigid night, the air dry and grievous. More than usual that is. The coldness and the wind prompted you to shiver dramatically while your lips ran with complaints about it. You were profoundly fond of the hot climate, the one that summer brought you, not the cold one. The sun felt the soft blanket, drenching your frame with the relaxing heat it brought. Comprehensive windows unveiling the obscurity of the night. While the luminescence was glistening in the glass, tainting. 

You felt a wave of dread course your body, affecting your chest and head. Your chest still feels massive as if something was pulling it down. You were shaking and sweating in your boots. The pressure in your chest felt like bricks pulverizing you as if you're being crowded. You didn't find the feeling all too comforting, no. You only shifted, trying to locate a perfect spot but nothing else came from you doing that. It remained distasteful, suffocating you even. Your frame was immersing in the wretched feeling. 

The tension in your head was also getting worse. Your thoughts were screaming at you as you begged for it to stop but you were trying. Attempting to stop it. You acted so confidently in your abilities, believing you were the greatest (and you still think you were). But also your confident manner also broke when some were stronger than you broke it, or your plans wouldn’t work you were a coward and crybaby at heart. A type of person who often complains and yelps.

Somehow you ended up in her arms, her slim cold arms. Digging your face into the fabric chest as your face felt wet, with salty scalding tears. Burning droplets flowing down your cheeks as you whine and sniffled. Dragging the weight down as you wrapped your arms around hers, clutching her closely. She was so stiff but her body heat felt so warm, it was quite relaxing for you. Afraid she would let go of you and leave but all she did was stood there. Worried you were going to be left alone again, you didn’t want to leave. Not again… never again.

Observing you with icy blue eyes, a slight pity for her. She never mocked your fears, your clinging, or the fact that you cry so much. Heck, she allows you to do this without pushing you off of her which was shocking. You sat there in her arms. 

\-----------------

##  **Stained Pride**

Prompt: “You deserve so much better than me.” “Stop lying.”

He glances up to find that girl, in a hoodie and bathing suit hunched over, holding the white covers. It felt strange seeing her in something like a hoodie and bathing suit. Emotionless expression but he could sense the glisten of pity shining in her icy blue eyes. Navy blue met with sky-blue, locking. Brilliant sky-blue eyes glued his frame, scrutinizing him. She didn’t twitch but blinks every so often.

He was broken, a delicate feather stagnated by the dripping rain of pain.

At first glance, he was a typical schoolboy dressed in a uniform his father tailed. The tan-haired was rational, self-confident, and influenced by his peers. While having plenty of reverence. Always standing up to face the problem with flowing words to suit his needs. He made himself appeared as smart and amazing as he possibly could while the kid’s gap at him in shock or weirdness but he flashes with glistening teeth. He was praised for his skills of being ranked the second and even almond the best. Mocking those who below him, as if they were nothing but paper bags beneath him. But that act gradually but surely fell flavorless once everyone knew his plans of making sure he was to win the ABC Cup. He lost his respect from his fellow peers, seeing him as nothing more than a jerk who abused his power to get his way. 

And even his former vice was gone… His lover and assistant… now out of the picture and he was alone. In that cold office once more. He went to chase her, shouting her to wait but he trips on his shoes and landed on the floor with a loud yelp. By the time he glanced up and reaching his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

And here he was. Beneath the table, shivering in his sweat and tears. A chime of distress waving his chest, tugging his ribs in a scarcely breathable manner. Trembling wearily, his heart pulsating with an abundance of various disturbances. 

Only being invited on the ship for entering the Cup, only because of that he gone and went here. But he mostly ducked away below the tables in humiliation. Alone and anxious to face his frustration. Let alone his father of all people. Not after he told him he was going to win only have it throwback in his face. He loves and cares about his father deeply _—_ as any son would _—_ plus being his only family who bothered to talk care of him. He had too. 

“Shido.”

He blinks in alarm. Approximately recoiling with an unexpected yelp, not expecting any voice to call him. That voice sounded so familiar… he knew it! But… why was she here!? He felt a wave of more emotions touch him. Happy? Anguish? Or many it was a various muddle of both feelings. A tugged at his chest from this...

He glances up to find that girl, in a hoodie and bathing suit hunched over, holding the white covers. It felt strange seeing her in something like a hoodie and bathing suit. Emotionless expression but he could sense the glisten of pity shining in her icy blue eyes. Navy blue met with sky-blue, locking. Brilliant sky-blue eyes glued his frame, scrutinizing him. She didn’t twitch but blinks every so often.

“S-Sophia!?” He stutters out. He was somehow relieved by observing her. He shoved himself up from off the revolting ground to face her better as his eyes swelled with confusion, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“Kyoya-sama ordered me to accompany him on the boat.” She spoke almost too knowingly, though there was nothing inscribed on her features, “For the next phase of our plan.”

_Kyoya was everything he simply craved. Publicity. Strength. Money. To be praised and be seen as a king. It was obvious to discern why she crawls back to the CEO. And yet, he couldn’t do that. None of it. Though in his defense it wasn’t his fault, it was the harsh world. Always splitting him down… It was the world’s fault and everyone else’s. They’re to blame!_

“Oh! I see…” He kept staring at her. 

_Of course, it was correlated to Kyoya. He suspected that much. Everything tiny sway she made was for the sake of that white-haired CEO. Yet Magoroku also admired Kyoya, looking up to him even if he challenges his intentions sometimes. Much like everyone else._

But still, he couldn’t help but sense a sparse surge of jealousy. 

“What’s wrong?” She required but she didn’t verbalize as if she worries or even would care. Why would she? She’s the one who abandoned him in that office, not waiting for him, and simply stepped away while also insulted him with a fort! Then again, he was going to ruin one of his cards... “You seem troubled.” 

He flinches at this. Was he? 

“I’m fine!” Dramatically shuffles, gloved hands tinseling immediately on the floor as if he was almost pretending to look for something. Anything to occupy from the conception of her regarding him. That was more than transparent. It explains more than his words could, which was shocking but still, he was hiding here after his plans got ruined in the ABC Cup, he most plausible didn’t want to show his face. He was still hurt about that, wasn’t he? Of course, he was. She wasn’t expecting any less from him. She was vastly cunning, acknowledging the strategies in the game. Not be taken lightly.

“I understand.” Her expression was tranquil being as stoic and stern as ever, as if she was peering into his soul, “You’re hiding underneath a table covered in your tears and sweat just so you can avoid your father.” She decided to also go inside, stepping down and crawling into the diminutive space before covering the sheets so no one else saw them. Being attentive to his space. She was sure to regret this. 

“Don’t be silly!” He swung his head, laughing that off, “Such an absurd thought never crossed my mind! I-I-I would never hide from him!” 

She wasn’t buying that but didn’t voice it only stared for a moment. Holding still as one can humanly be and gaze. Narrowing her eyes at him. That appearance on her face spoke more than words ever could to him.

But he soonly noticed her abrupt change, the gloom beneath the tables and sheets dangling from them. The only radiation coming from the cracks of the blankets barely touching the floor. But even that was barely enough light seeping through. He got a much better view of her new outfit, a two-piece suit, with teal ruffles and white cloth. A hoodie that was much of the same color and was unzipped. His eyes noticed she was also holding her teal table, oddly matching her outfit and sunglasses. 

The next seized took him off his guard. He felt slim arms swathed around him. Simply holding the boy without any emotions. He froze, tensing up at the immediate pressure. Arms clenched also being tense. His cheeks felt as if something was burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the luminous red. It was a strange awkward embrace. Shockingly her body was so warm, despite her cold nature. He would expect her touches to be like some sort of ice but it wasn’t. Not at all. It was more like a heavy soft blanket, her body heat was surely warm. 

Slowly giving in, allowing himself to relax. Something about her… felt safe. As crazy as his thoughts may sound. Despite how ruthless and dangerous she truly was. Someone who could break his heart and leave him to rot. She could maltreat him at any time, anywhere, and any place. And she could voluntarily assassinate him at any time, he still cares and sees as his partner in crime.

He failed… he lost… he doesn’t...

“You deserve so much better than me, Sophia!”

His words hung high in the air, tentatively as he shouted them. Did he think that? Maybe, he should just leave... The voices in his head kept telling him that… would she be better off? She found him annoying but she did truly dislike him or was she only hard on him because of their mission? 

She brought one of her arms to his chest, “Stop lying.” She tapped the green fabric, near his heart. Almost knowingly. Her icy gaze focused on this frame, analyzing his rise and fall.

He felt the tap, so dainty and petty it was barely notable, “Huh?” 

“I understand you better than anyone else, Shido.” That was most likely true… “You don’t really think that, do you?” 

“I…” He wasn’t sure. 

“It’s all right. There’s not much time but you should think about this more.” She strained away from him, and all he did was gawk at her while eyes still loose and mouth agape. Her features were stoic and stern he wasn’t sure how she felt about anything or even her thoughts. But he felt as if she possibly read his mind. Could she even do that?

“He’s calling.” He knew what it meant. Kyoya-sama must’ve needed her. She had to tell, not before glancing back one more time and responding with a delicate tone, “Until we meet again. Farewell.” 

He reached out for her but he couldn’t reach her. The words he wanted to shout, being caught in his throat leaving him speechless so he couldn’t yell for her to wait and stay with him as he wanted. She swiftly left as fast as she inscribed. And was left there once more to think. Her words ran heavily inside of his mind, his thoughts, and his heart. So much to think about. He only hopes she was accurate with her notion.

She had a duty. He knew that.

\-------------------

##  **Don't throw your snow at me**

Magoroku thought it would be a good idea to throw snow at her for daring to drag him out in the cold. However, Sophia isn't fond of people throwing things at her so she strikes back.

A gloomy even, so dim he thought it was foul. The sky that was once so dazzlingly blue and clear from the summer were presently gloomy, being drained of the vivid colors it once had. Now being mingled with the faint grey. The atmosphere remained as dismal as it was on this day and the area was clouded. Wind so drained it was painful. He always resented the cold, the winter weather. Yet, the girl in cerulean preferred this weather for reasons foreign to the boy that is. 

It was her insight to go out today in this weather, stern and stoic features notifying him of their intentions to which he was doubtful. She didn’t even appear irritated when she went outside without any protection. Even going outside without a coat or any notable clothes to protect her from being sick. His deary eyes would stretch in panic. 

What was this girl even thinking!? Does she want to get sick? Instantly picking his feet after he made sure all of his weather clothes were one, shouting for her to wait. The male hastily chased her down the snowy streets, calling out her name only for him to trip in the heavy snow and be buried. He was so clumsy. Opportunely, she paused and was gazing at him. As he glanced back at her after picking up his head from off the snow, their different shade of blue eyes met. He picked himself up and made her put on the coat, which you dressed her despite her appearance instructing you not to do that. But you ignore her annoyance, it was for her own good and health.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So freezing cold he could possibly die, not a good idea to go out! Wrapping his arms around yourself, muttering complaints and shiver as he glances at the girl. Her eyes ostensibly glued on the snowbank in front of her, her expression was stern and stoic. But her once pale cheeks were slightly tainted, rosy in color most due to the bitter wintertime. 

All he craved was to relax in front of the nicely warm heater with a cup of nice hot tea and a soft blanket covering his features. Oh, Sophia should come to join! Ah, yes, having Sophia there would be highly preferred for him, so he wasn’t alone in the warmth. They can snuggle together in the blankets and share tea! Magoroku couldn’t help but redden and plastered a massive smile at those considerations, so romantic like the movies he views in free time to better understand the topic, he saw a couple do this once! When he wasn’t watching the news or important Buddyfights that is.

She was regarding the snow, savoring the cold. As she would casually point to places or items. That only gave the chairman an idea. His face brightens. His lips arched to a smirk. He was going to get her back. She was far too converged on the scene in front of her she barely noticed the boy was lowering his frame, taking a handful of the snow, allowing the snow to form a ball in your gloved hands. He giggles to himself at this plan. It was perfect. He finally throws the snow towards her, smacking her across the head as she let out a confused noise. His laughter only grows at his planned work. 

She felt embarrassed, annoyed. Sweat pouring down her cheeks and eyes slightly shaking. As she heard his laugher ringing in her ears. Was this some sort of joke!? She veered swiftly to face him, sky-blue eyes filled with annoyance as she sternly shouted, “Shido! Why you…” 

She brought out her buddy monster card, utilizing it to throw snow back at him out of inconvenience. Releasing abundance of the compact snow on top of him. He yelps as he felt, his whole body being soaked in the heavy stream. He winces and whines at this. He was immersed in the heavy snow.

“Sophia!” He complains, “Wh-What was that for!?”

“You know why, Shido.” So that didn’t go as he purposed and now Sophia was glaring coldly at him, warily icy blue eyes were bitterly chill. She was annoyed. His plan backfires. As always, nothing ever went his way, did it?

His lips slipped further into a frown from this as he propelled himself up. Whipping the snow off of his frame. He cringed at the state of these clothes, “Thanks to you, my clothes are wet!” He complains. 

She only closed her eyes, “Whose fault is it that I had to throw the snow in the first place?”

She had a point. It was unmistakably his. But he tsks and groans. Sulking, “Well, I can’t stay out in this! I’ll get sick!”

“Then get sick, Shido.”

“Sophia!” He winces, “I hate getting sick!” He huffed, it was true he hated getting ill, “You should know me better than that!”

“Da.” Her normal phrase hangs in the air as if she didn’t care but Magoroku didn’t seem to notice. Was she even listening anymore?

“Please, can we go home now?” How many times did he ask this already during the day? Innumerable times.

“Fine.” She only responded, “Let’s go.” shuffling past him in a stern notion. He was finally surprised that she agreed on it. Not stopping for him and kept going, his navy blue eyes carefully trailed her frame as she moved.

“Sophia, wait!” He hastily chases after her. Trying to catch up to her. 

They managed to walk home, finally entering the front door. They entered the home and Sophia has calmed her annoyance on the way home. Her features were still stoic.

“Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Her voice was much colder than usual causing the boy to recoiled in worry and confusion, “I’m going to go change.” Was all her stern voice announced before marching off into the hall, supposably to go change into something better. 

“All right…”

Leaving the male alone with his thoughts. He frowns, pouting on the sofa that he made his way towards. He wasn’t his fault she was acting like this but he couldn’t put the blame on anyone else but himself. The more he was alone the more the problem grew.

“I’ve messed up!” He hunched over as he dramatically screams, placing his hands on his head as he felt an awful towed in his heart inside of his chest, “Sophia probably hates me now…!” He couldn’t bear that idea, the notion that she’ll leave and walk out the door like she always did but also she often came back… still… he didn’t want to be alone. Shutting his eyes before tears began to form.

Footsteps could’ve been heard walking towards him Before calling his name, “Shido.”

He blinks, glancing up back to find the female, stoically staring at him with those icy blue eyes as he simply stutters, “S-Sophia!?”

She was in a casual gown, something simple to walk around the house in but she had something inside of her hands. She was holding a cup of tea before simply handing the cup to him without a single word being spoken. Her features were still stoic as ever. He separated his lips in sight shocked but he took the glass. Eyes stretched. But why? He was bewildered by this strange notion.

“Um… Sophia?”

“Shut up and drink it.”

He sighs, taking a small slip before his lips expanded to a soft smile and let out a sigh. Relax as he felt his worries washed away and wave past him. His fave tea, just for him! Sophia was good at making it! He was content with this.

\---------------------------------

So much has transpired in the past months. Weeks passed by since Sophia came back to Aibo as their returned vice by Kyoya-sama’s orders as he proudly announced it. Kyoya-sama made him work for this new guy alongside Sophia. It has been weeks since he was combined with Gallows by Sophia’s power. It has been weeks since she gave him the name behind that mask of his, Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfight in the world, the masked warrior from Hell he was Death Shido.

It has been weeks since he first clung to her and dragged him out of their caved fallen, leaving them with a Hundred Demons as their current leader. 

His worst concern was a failure. To fail his Buddyfights meant he would be punished, and that meant feeling the intense strikes of lightning. But he was confident, brimming with it. He loves Buddyfighting, using a way to bring joy to himself, and leave the real world for a while. His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. But at least, he wasn’t being zap anymore.

The darker the atmosphere became the more ominous as time flew. Despair was spreading high for most now. Omni Lords were being hunted to feed to their master, longing for their taste. Their methods intensified. And he got a new name! Des Shido! Sophia admitted it was a name he deserves. Suitable for him, singling the change. Still viewing himself as the greatest Buddyfighter that History had to offer.

It’s been a few weeks since the monster took over and they finally had a new hideout. One, Sophia highly doubted and wasn’t fond of. She could read the monster’s mind, surmising his plans, almost as if he was constraining her with those illuminated dim eyes of his to brainwash her into obeying. She only stood there, stoic and stern features as her icy eyes would stare. Often being stuck to her spheres she created like some sort of glue.

Using her cunning skills to outsmart the Hundred monster while she stood on the sidelines when Magoroku fought. The boy couldn’t see it but she could. She was only doing this Kyoya-sama, the mask behind her movements. The one she reports too. But her loyalty got tested and she failed to control the Omni Lord before nearly being burnt. They have been through quite a lot together.

The thick fog surrounded them, covering the area in the gust. Footsteps being the only racket in the dense mist of the deep forest, cranking heels on the dirt and grass. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Buried deep inside of the dense trees and vermins, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast one. The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. Not being the first time they were in a place like this one together. 

Before finally going back and reporting their lack of findings in agony. His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Hanging in defeat, “I’m terribly sorry.” Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has, “I’m sorry, too.”

The extensive hundred demons lectured in a deep-toned voice that would make anyone shiver but not them. As the monster would explain something important. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the demon. Shifting back to her normal stoic self. Heeding to his words. Her icy eyes converged on his frame as he moved, finally wandering off, leaving the two in the cotton temple. 

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but...

“Sophia?” She heard that voice call for him as she swung her head to give him attention. But spoke nothing, “Where are you going?”

“Leaving.”

“What?” His puzzled expression grew as he kept peering at her, so unsure of the meaning behind those words. His navy eyes trailed her closely as she strolled past him. Cranking of her heels ringing inside of his ears. His eyes stretched, bringing his hand up, “Wait, you can’t leave!”

“Watch me.” Her heels didn’t quit cranking the platform, sternly making her progression. 

“Oh, come on!” Wincing as he rushed towards her with muffled breaths. Ungainly, blocking her way to move the future. Prompting her to halt her steps, bequeathing the stoic to suspend in her tracks. Navy eyes locked with Sky-blue. His troubled glance met her stoic features as she stared at him.

“Come with me.” 

He blinks confusedly but before getting the opportunity to respond she seized his collar. Ignoring the typical yelp in surprise. Dragging into the woven orange and black portal she created with her Disaster Force. Often dragging him into her portal was all too common, even if she didn’t warn him like he kept begging her too. 

“Th-This is…” His office… everything was in their place, “Aibo Academy?”

And they went back to Aibo. The one place she often went with him but why did she teleport them here?

“Da.” She only nodded, “We won’t be here for long.”

He turned his head to face her, “What do you mean?”

  
  


He placed his hands on his waist, “So, now what?”

“We pretend it never happened.”

“We can’t do that!” He protested, “What about Ikazuchi-sama?” 

“Shido. He isn’t coming back.” 

Was that even true?

Being out of Japan felt… foreign for him. Traveling on the plane and going to a completely different country where people most likely didn’t speak the same way you do. But he was eager to meet her family. Finally being able to meet them! Really, he knew nothing of her family or private life but he was certain it was bound to change.

However, they speak Russian so he had to learn it too and he’d asked Sophia to teach him. Sophia only taught him phrases and even then, they weren’t very nice ones but Magoroku kept insisting on learning the language, shockingly being excited to speak in full sentences. She didn’t have any choice but to tutor him. But it wasn’t all that bad. 

Her family needed her for a sort of gathering, one Sophia was vague about.

She entered their assigned apartment with an… sorrowful display. 

He was on the floor, in an awkward bowing position. Icy eyes trailed his frame, eyeing the boy carefully. Breathing heavily. Frame messy and stained. Muttering complains and "why me!?"s on the floor. 

“Shido?”

He flinched at the voice, lifting his blurry gaze to find the white-haired gazing down at him, “S-Sophia!?” holding himself up by his hands, “You’re back early!” He noted. He did his best to flash a smile towards her, “How did it go?”

"What happened to you?" She got straight to the point, eyeing him firmly. 

“Oh!” Tensely he lifted himself up further, “This?” His eyes dilated as they darted around the room, “I, um… I fell! Yes! I fell on my way back to the room!” 

“You fell?”

He nodded, “Yes!” He chuckles apprehensively, placing a hand behind his back, “There’s no way I’d let any of your family attack me and then push myself all the way back into our room!”

“What did they do to you?” Magoroku didn’t have good common sense, pointing out what had happened. She knew those words were true despite being told in a lie. 

“What?” Magoroku gazes confusingly at her. 

“You said my family attack you. What did they do to you?”

He panicked, “I-I didn’t tell that!” He pointed his finger at her before gliding towards the bed, pressing his back against it, “I’m tired! Please, let’s just go bed!” By this point, he veered his frame to hold onto the covers, some sort of comfort for him.

His movements felt almost too dramatic and agile, his behavior indict some sort of fear and dread. He was acting weird. His eyes shifted to the covers, keeping his hold on the folds from the blankets. Stoically, she steps forward until she was right next to him on the side. He blinks, parting his lips with a confused huh before glancing up to meet her gaze. 

  
  


“Just tell me already.”

“I’ll tell you but on one condition!”

He frowns at that.

* * *

Being out of Japan felt… foreign for him. Traveling on the plane and going to a completely different country where people most likely didn’t speak the same way you do. But he was eager to meet her family. Finally being able to meet them! Really, he knew nothing of her family or private life but he was certain it was bound to change.

However, they speak Russian so he had to learn it too and he’d asked Sophia to teach him. Sophia only taught him phrases and even then, they weren’t very nice ones but Magoroku kept insisting on learning the language, shockingly being excited to speak in full sentences. She didn’t have any choice but to tutor him. But it wasn’t all that bad. 

Her family needed her for a sort of gathering, one Sophia was vague about.

She entered their assigned apartment with an… sorrowful display. 

He was on the floor, in an awkward bowing position. Hearing his soft noises of crying. Icy eyes trailed his frame, eyeing the boy cautiously. Breathing heavily. Frame messy and stained as if he’d lost a Buddyfight match. Muttering complaints and "why me!?"s.

“Shido.”

He flinched at the voice, lifting his blurry gaze to find the white-haired gazing down at him, “S-Sophia!?” holding himself up by his hands, “You’re back early!” He noted. He did his best to flash a smile towards her, “How did it go?”

"What happened to you?" She got straight to the point instead of responding to his question, eyeing him firmly. 

“Oh!” Tensely he lifted himself up further, “This?” His eyes dilated as they darted around the room, “I, um… fell! Y-Yes! I fell on my way back to the room!” 

“You fell?”

He nodded, “Yes!” He chuckles apprehensively, placing a hand behind his back, “There’s no way I’d let any of your family attack me and then push myself all the way back into our room!”

“What did they do to you?” Magoroku didn’t have good common sense, pointing out what had happened. She knew those words were true despite being told in a lie. 

“What?” Magoroku gazes confusingly at her. 

“You said my family attack you. What did they do to you?”

He panicked, “I-I didn’t tell you that!” He pointed his finger at her before gliding towards the bed, pressing his back against it, “I’m tired! Please, let’s just go bed!” By this point, he veered his frame to hold onto the covers, some sort of comfort for him.

Why did she care, anyway? 

His movements felt almost too dramatic and agile, his behavior indict some sort of fear and dread. He was acting weird, acting in such an odd way as if he was ignoring something or drawing it out so he couldn’t tell. His eyes shifted to the covers, keeping his hold on the folds from the blankets. Stoically, she steps forward until she was right next to him on the side. He blinks, parting his lips with a confused huh before glancing up to meet her gaze. 

“You are such a bad liar, Shido.” 

He huffs at this, parting his lips to speak but ends up frowning. But she didn’t let him get a word in as she was swift. Stretching out, she took one of his hards, and he yelps and flinches but didn’t push away. As her glared settled on his arm, fabric lightly is torn, notably stained with some sort of crimson color at the tips. Pulling the sleeves up, she notices the black and blue. Closing his eyes tightly, he winces in distress at her touch. 

“Just tell me already.”

“I’ll tell you but on one condition!” She didn’t respond to him as he explains, “You can’t let them know I told you…!” He took a deep breath of air.

* * *

An unpleasant atmosphere of suspense, conditioned by what might occur next satisfied her heart, chest-pounding with the trepidation of what might come next. The end was drawing near, getting away at those who remind. Decreasing, depressing, and dejected. The region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what her sights can see, but kept a lookout just in case something would unknowingly pop out at her. Gloomy and dismal. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. An ending that was both severe yet comfortable. Detecting a piano playing a melody in another room near her, lining up the taciturnity with those intense emotions inside of her chest, swelling her head. Being mingled with the faint grey. Sky-blue didn’t pay any mind to it. She didn’t care for it, only the surge of beats whirling her inclination. Creeping closer to the end, closing her eyes on the impact, perfectly side… the influx of that last tune was the end. Nothing reminds.

Giving an extraordinary sparkling and radiant vibe, making anyone want to dance. If there’s anything to phrase this, it would be dancing from intoxicating beats, ringing heavily in one ear. So alluring it makes your body shifts along with the paths. Celebrating the upbeat of the gathering, so happy and moving, making anyone who would listen want to swing simultaneously to the winds of wonders for these certain patterns. A rhythmic pattern harmonized along to the heavy beats, rocking to the profound beats, ready for that party anyone would want to go. Their melody ringing inside the room. Swaggering along to the vibrations.

Intense emotions streaming, a muddle of disturbances while sun fall was befalling on the people of Japan. Staining the sky intensely in an obscure mixture of orange and red in shade. Coloring of blue that once plague the sky was now gone, resting in the depths of the other side of the world. The wave of trees rustling, birds being put to rest in their little homes. 

Immaculate taciturnity in their bedroom only swelled with his even breathing and the simple tabs at the window. So obscure it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter, a shade of thick blue. Their apartment much of the same, unsullied benightedness. Tainted blue curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges. A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. 

* * *

Magoroku: *looks away for a moment* Sophia: *takes his candy from his desk* Mago: *looks back* Huh!? Where did all of my candy!? Soph: ... you ate it. Mago: I didn't *looks away again* Soph: *slowly eats it* Mago: *looks back* HEY! THAT'S MY CANDY! YOU STOLE MY CANDY!

The chilliness of crisp air was masked by the tense pressure that weighed him. The sore corpse drags itself towards the bed.

"What did they do to you?"

Sophia: Here. Take this.

Magoroku: Oh! Is that a box of candy just for me!? How considerate of you Sophia, thank you! ... Wait... what happened to your hands!? They're covered in bandaids!

Sophia: Nothing happened, this is normal.

Magoroku: Don't be silly! That is not normal! You can be so reckless at times, you know that? You need to stop being so reckless! Now, please give me your hands I want to make sure you're okay! Afterward, we can enjoy the candy you brought!

Sophia: I'm fine, Shido.

Ep 4

Magoroku: 

  * That’s where you’ll find the photon metal. I’d like you to retrieve some and bring it here. 
  * Do what is necessary, Aragami. 
  * Always questioning my authority. Why? Do I look like I’m joking? 
  * You’re dismissed.



Ep 5

Magoroku: 

  * Please, calm down, Rouga! I mean you… managed to get the photon metal, right? You’ll be very pleased your mission was a success!
  * Yes, sir.



Ep 6

Magoroku: *chuckles* Rouga would breeze over this Mikado boy. He’s only been Buddyfighting for a few months.

Sophia: Let’s hope the master’s plan works. Rouga blowing off steam might shift his focus back to our mission. 

Ep 8

Magoroku: As student council president, I’m often here late. Speaking of the time if I remember our school regulations then… staying after school without organized activity as well… How do I say it… *flicks his hair in a dramatic way* a serious offense. 

So… should I report you? Upholding proper conduct is paramount to a successful institution. I am obligated to mention this to the principal. Depending on your record, you may be suspended or even expelled. 

However, I guess I can be leinted and let you off with a warning this time. Move along and go straight home.

*chuckles* *walks through the door*

That was rather fun! I had them scared there for a second. Right? Vice-president Sophia Sakharov?

Sophia: Sure, if you say so. So are we gonna do this or not? I’m quite busy.

Magoroku: All right, all right. You’re in a mood. Back to work. Let’s watch more thrilling video clips of the elementary student fighters who are entered in the ABC Cup! Talk about a snore, it’s not like any of these little twerps are actually going to win.

Sophia: Well then, there’s no need to watch it is there?

Magoroku: Then again, it never hurts to be prepare.

Sophia: Elementary school grade six student and unranked fighter Gao Mikado. A member of team Ball Su Soleli and user of the dragon world deck.

Magoroku: So this is the card fight he had to between.

Working with her was almost uncanny. So mysterious and stern, her icy stoic features merely glare. Her stern voice calling the matches yet she mostly kept her lips sealed with the sway of her thoughts. Most were scared of her power. 

"Sophia I think you should consider watching the video clips I requested!" He finally spoke up, "Though it's not like any of them could win against us!" 

"There isn't a reason to watch it if you believe that, Shido."

"You don't think you're going to win?"

"They are unmatched." Was All she said before coldly "Just turn on the video before I kick you out."

* * *

Have you ever felt… wrong? As if no one would understand.

As if the whole world was just as wrong.

Everything was just wrong.

Everything was wrong, repeat it again and again.

All away down to the littlest of details. 

The mirror was nothing but a reflection from a lie.

Staring at it with disdain filled eyes.

The length of your hair, too long.

The lashes of your eyes, too girly. 

The way your body curves…

No… this can’t be you.

It can’t.

You won’t believe it. That mirror was wrong!

You felt unhappy with the world and really, with yourself.

But you were stoic enough to hide it, masked by your compassion.

But you felt happy living as the opposite of what you were.

Yet...

You ignore these feelings by thinking about your comfort.

MagoSoph something that kept you going.

Making you smile and give you something to keep working together.

Really you wouldn’t know who you’ll be without them! 

The only reason you kept doing what you’re doing was that it makes you happy!

Happy from this bitter earth.

Why you were so passionate.

But… this these feelings only grow.

Deeper and deeper.

 **_Prompt #20:_ ** The clock was ticking while the city was anticipating nightfall. It was becoming late in Japan as sunrise nearly slumped on the land. The sun was barely over the horizon, relatively close to settling for the night. Infecting the sky with hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades. Those that blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above, compounding with eccentric tunes of azure. A value that felt almost thick in nature and completely dismal. The large sun almost felt remorse for the weather it was producing throughout the day so he fell just underneath the horizon.

  
  


**_Prompt #21 Spells!_ **

She was essentially reserved being far too focused on the obligation in front of her to care about him. But she did casually flick her eyes to see him. His steps filled the room as he closely scrutinizes the area and the many pieces she has. His movements appeared almost like a curious child wanted to understand the world around them, at least that how Sophia thought he was. He belatedly shuffled towards her, hands folded behind his back as he leads down. Eyes filled with the subtle affair. 

The potion was a potion to make one stronger. And smarter. A powerful spell only needed for her sama, the king of the witches. It only needed flowers from the summer bloom and fairy dusk given when fairies die.

“What are you doing?”

“Master’s orders. Working on a spell.” 

“Oh!?” His features became vastly intrigued, “Can I help you?” He inquired as she ceased her movements, “I happen to know quite a bit about spells!”

“There’s no need for your help.”

“But! You gave me shelter, didn’t you? So I want to help you, too! It’s only fair!”

“The answer is still no, Shido.”

He dramatically let out a breath of air, seeming defeated but still determined to get his way but he suspects how?

“Why?” 

“Do you even know anything about making potions?” 

He felt the whole world shattered, dramatically sweating, putting one of his arms up, He began to fumbled… “Um… N-No…” He shook his head and thus he thoughts, “I bet I could create more useful potions than you thought!” He huffed, brimming now with sheer confidence in his abilities, “I am the greatest, after all!”

“Impossible.”

“You don’t believe me?” He asked, almost hurt but it wasn’t as if he cares. They barely knew one another! “Fine then, I’ll prove it to you, Sophia!” He smirks as his head began to filled further with his math. He was book smart after all, ranking highly in his course but of course, he didn’t think she knew that and that notion makes it perfect for him to show it!

Her features dripped as she frowns at this insult. 

She sighed, “Fine.” She pointed towards the table of spells, “That is where I keep all of the supplies needed.” 

His smiles only expanded by her gesture. 

Allowing him to use her things was a mistake. Wasn’t it? The white-haired witch observed as he was taking the notions needed before going back. Taking one of the bottles. 

“You’re adding too much, Sophia!” His voice appeared closer, almost far too close, and also worried? “Here, this will help.” 

She paused as he delivered her a bottle of a distinct potion. She merely stared. Doubtful of his knowledge about this...

“You’re making a strength potion, aren’t you?” He questions insignificantly wiggling the item with the tip of his gloved hand, “It’ll help make it more effective.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I read your notes,” He proclaimed, “If you want to feel the high effects that badly without your body being affected, add a few drops of this!”

After thinking, she knew this was bound to have some regret but maybe there was an off chance it might work. She reached up for the small bottle and grasp it, he lets go and gave her the item. She took the lid off and used it, discreetly adding some. Stirring the cooking wand sufficiently before taking a small sip of the bowl. 

He paused everything he was doing to only stare at her curious. She felt the power coursing in her veins yet with no heavy drawbacks. It was inexplicable yet… marvelous. Crossing his arms on his chest, looking pleased with himself, knowing every single idea he had was going his way as he predicted it would, he was delighted! Growing the already large breakable ego nature he had for this profession. 

The flick of her icy cold eyes simply widened, her lips parted. She was astounded and it was displaying in her features. She felt a sudden wave of energy flowing through her. The power… Kyoya-sama would be satisfied with this! Very charmed, she had to contact him right away! Maybe she should bring up this creature to her master? He could be useful, even if he was annoying...

“Well?” He commenced attending her, bringing her out of her deep thoughts, “How do you feel? It worked, right?”

She only nodded, slightly. “It’s just as you said, I feel the strength.”

“Perfect~!” He continued to smile, “This is going as I predicted it would!” 

She swung to face him but spoke nothing as he flicked his hair using his boned fingers while still keeping his smugged expression of delight written on his features, “Only a true genius such as myself, Shido Magoroku, could come with such an amazing plan. Don’t you think so?”

“I wouldn’t know.” She responded, before admitting, “I don’t want to know either, Shido.”

“Though, there is something you might want to know…” He articulated once more. She didn’t respond to his words but she could tell he was trying to be serious, “I happen to be a prince of hell. My father is the current king but he allows me to travel up here every night. I’m going to be the king someday and finally take his place.”

**_Prompt #22_ **

Red and blue often argue in the box. Always yielding heads at one another. Arguing which one would be better for certain topics. Which would be better to go first. They were vastly close, almost relatable, and comparable but often that was the reason they fought. 

“Hah, funny to think you’re better. No way, no way.”

“Shut up, don’t act like you knew it all.”

**_Prompt #23_ **

My grandma is very much loved, very smart. My great-grandma is well-known for her classic actions. Her smartness. Her classy clothes, she has many of them.

**_Prompt #24_ **

My little sister lost her tablet, yet everyone blames it. Despite not doing anything to warrant getting in trouble. It was really her fault, going back to the park with her purse without me. Despite telling her not to.

“You lost your tablet and you have no else to blame for yourself. So don’t blame me for your failures,” I scolded, “Maybe next time you won’t lose it if you listen.”

* * *

She entered the room. Holding a small present underneath her jacket. Stoically walking past the threshold and sliding the door shut behind her.

His navy eyes flicked from his chair to gaze up at the girl. "Sophia!" He smiles, "Good morning!"

She didn't respond, only making her way towards the desk, impassively gazing with icy blue eyes. Until then, she halted only a few feet away.

He raised a brow confusingly at her as she felt her cold eyes staggering him. Merely standing there. "What do you want?" Asking in his confused tone, unsure of what she was doing.

Not long, he saw her reached beneath her sweater, taking out a box. Nicely wrapped with a small red bow. 

"Huh?" His eyes slightly widened from this. Eyeing the box, "What's this?"

"Take it." She voiced in her stern tone, "Kyoya-sama requested this." His words came into mind as if he could read her, _'Ah, Sophia, isn't Magoroku's birthday coming up soon. You should get something special for him.'_ And really, she was using this as a cover to hide the fact that she wanted to do something special. But she wasn't going to tell that.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"You remembered!?"

She merely closed her eyes with a nod, "It's not hard to remember when you shout it."

He nervously laughs, "Of course, everyone must know!" He nodded proudly shaking his thought, "Yes! It's my special day! I'm officially 16 years old!" Brightly smiling, as he reached over towards her taking the box from her hands, "Th-Thank you, Sophia!" He wonders what could be inside. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to get me anything. How thoughtful of you!" 

"Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory."

"I'm sure you did this with passion!" With a little tease in his voice, "You're a softie for me, I know."

She puffed, turning her head to the side, "Shut up."

"Well, let's open this, shall we!" He carefully undid the bow before ripping the wrapping paper 

Mahiru was much like a strawberry, with her blood-red hair, short and well-cut, and with her freckles. Her slim body perfectly shaped. Eyes that were light grey, almost as if he could see through them. 

Something about her was… intriguing. Unlike other humans, he’d faced. This girl appeared ingenious and well composed. 

* * *

Mahiru was much like a strawberry, with her blood-red hair, short and well-cut, and with her freckles. Her slim body is perfectly shaped. Eyes that were light grey, almost as if he could see through them. 

Something about her was… intriguing. Unlike other humans, he’d faced. This girl appeared ingenious and well-composed. 

“Hey, Gundham!” She greeted, “Could I ask you a favor? If you don’t mind…”

* * *

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulps as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home...

“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”

“Maybe.”

“B-But we’re dating!” 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”

She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise.

“So that’s how it is.”

She only steps forward and he steps back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

She merely smirks at him, “You, silly.” A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.

He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”

She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”

“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her… That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.

“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.

“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”

She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.

“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”

He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”

“Well then, do you accept my challenge?” 

“Of course, I accept your challenge!”

“Let’s fight in the living room.”

...

“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…

He grits his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…

“No fair!” 

“You’re to obey my every order.”

He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it. 

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”

“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”

She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”

“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

“Shido.”

“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.

She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…

“Happy now?”

She silently nodded in reply.

“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. You should be lucky I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”

She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinches in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.

He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie. 

She wordlessly wanders off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…

“Sophia!?”

“I’m going to make dinner.”

He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.

He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.

He groans in his hands, whimpering.

Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself. 

The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.

He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.

“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…” 

He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl. 

“Magoroku.”

He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features.

“Come. Dinner is ready.”

“Coming!” 

Was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glances back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen.

She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice.

“Sophia, what happened?”

He notices the bandages on her hands and fingers. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him...

“What?”

“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”

“They’re just bandages, it’s nothing.” She passes it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’. 

“B-But…!”

“You worry too much, Magoroku.”

He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.

His eyes settled down at the plate of food, almost smiling. 

“I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”

“You can be the judge of that.”

He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating. 

Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job. 

"Do you need help?"

He wasn't all that fond of… washing dishes. 

She didn't respond to him. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious.

And he frowns, very concerned for her by this point.

"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."

"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered.

She didn't respond.

"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "It's about you."

She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.

"I think you need a break."

"A break?" She was surprised.

He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!" 

She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."

"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.”

She went to walk away only for him to stop her. 

* * *

They were now living together, strange yet soothing. Sharing didn’t become a huge problem, as they knew plenty of things about allowing someone into your residences. They were past that part since they were teenagers, having to open up to one another to work, but that was only for missions and such. Not really dealt with personal matters. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes.

It wasn’t abnormal for them to reside inside the same apartment. It brought back old times, both good and bad entireties. Their trust and past moments ran deep, powerless to withdraw from their souls. 

They weren’t by any friends, in the long run. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. Working alongside one another underneath the same people.

They’re familiar with each other.

Staggeringly close to one another much for their taste. Often sharing a lot of moments and placing hands on one another — by her pulling him out of danger and dragging him — by him clinging to her in fear. Even with the female falling backward on top of the male prompting they both collapse tortuously on the hard dirt and grasslands.

He did care intensely for Sophia, but they guess their relationship just defy description.

They unquestionably trusted one another more than enough to be resting in the same bed, which at first felt but slowly they grew diverted to the pressure.

The house was usually polished or regularly murky, due to possessing occupied lives. Him, as a Buddy Police officer and her as working with the Gaen company. After all of these years, she was still working under Kyoya’s power, following his orders without fail.

Sophia, this time, uncharacteristically went straight to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a stern tone. It was a lengthy heyday. After entering through the threshold of the small home and discovering her beloved smiling cheerfully at her, embracing her. Neglecting the male’s calls of her name and insignificant expressions of affection. The former vice didn’t want to deal with anything today, especially not Magoroku. 

Her subconscious was scrambling as her body felt almost deadened. Her lips were drained of color and mouth dry of any water. Her throat also felt dry, transmitting an appalling after taste dwelling inside of it. Impervious white-colored hair sticking out, not caring if the strands went on her features. 

She has been up for days on end working to stop a guy who planned on exterminating her precious Kyoya-sama if she wasn’t cautious or wary with her actions. She didn’t want her master and boss to die, not before she would. The man was so important to her, she refused to sustain such a concept. The CEO granted her a proposal, a light she wasn’t capable to see before. He saved her. And now, clowns ached to take that away from her. And there was still more that had to be done. Plenty of diverse leads to discover… Insomniac evenings.

She loathed it…

Adhering to the wrinkled sheets on the bed, the female didn’t fret if the bed was unordered or incapacitated due to her tendencies. The adult adjusted herself conveniently, even if comfort wouldn’t come with her stance. Her comfort would never come if someone was proposing to harm the people she sincerely cares about.

Eyes narrowing intensely, stretched with misery and resentment, as her dips slipped further to a bitter frown. Her eyes intense but now dull, those brutally unresponsive Glacial blue as they gazed at the surface weren’t so vividly blue as they were before, no, It was more of a lifeless shade of coloring. A tone she never had before. Hopeless almost.

She would freeze the world with her cold bare hands if she could, she wanted everything to freeze in the coldness. It was preferred instead of reminding her. And she wanted them to get colder. 

And colder…

Colder…

On repeat, until it was unbearable. 

That cold grip on her life.

The room was devoid of sound, she preferred it that way. She relishes the tranquil and soundless areas, being peaceful for her but the sound of her darkest thoughts was swelling her mind with concerns, uncertainties...

What if he did die? 

She didn’t want to think but she was a Buddyfight and thus, had to think of all possibilities and events. Even if she didn’t want to, it was her job to do so and she must live with that notion.

But Magoroku was also a Buddy-Cop now, operating alongside her formal enemy… 

He could die at some point. And at any time. A monster could cut him and he would simply bleed. Unless someone took care of him. But she wasn’t there alongside him anymore so he was on his own with his co-workers she could care less about.

He was a coward but he was astoundingly confident. Brave even. But still the Shido Magoroku she acknowledged from when he was a teenager, even if he grew. He was still just a teenager at heart, she concluded.

Then if both of them die before her, what point was there in living? What would she do? She didn’t want to live in a world where purpose just didn’t exist for her.

These thoughts were entirely new to her, when did she start caring about Magoroku’s life?

But she did save him, if only once. It was the right thing to do at the time, if Magoroku got burnt then their mission would’ve been dead, he was very important. Even if it met using all up the rest of her fading power to keep them both alive.

But both of them gave her meaning in this corrupt world. Wretched environment. Without the idea of meaning, everything in her life would’ve been pointless. She was fighting for Kyoya’s wishes and remain loyal to her no matter if it was life or death.

The term meaning was important to her. Illustrates why she rebelled against unnecessary and meaningless things.

She was driven by Kyoya calls.

The soft sound of the door, squeaking took her out of her solicitudes. She didn’t realize she was staring into space at the wall and sheets in front of her. Her subconscious was still pulsating with extreme swings of thoughts.

“Sophia?” A concerned voice called out her name, as he held himself carefully at the door frame, peering in. 

She didn’t bother to respond to his words.

Gradually he entered and went to their noble bed, an adumbration now covering her frame as he stood carefully nearby. Gazing down at her. Distressed blue eyes now met with his frame, refusing to glance up. Only viewing his pants for the most part. She didn’t feel moving, she didn’t desire to. 

“S-Sophia?” 

Her body aching, comprehend recognition of how Magoroku must’ve undergone all of those years ago yet he’s part of the Buddy Police now. His pledges reappeared but still, she didn’t want to speak. Inconsiderably nervous, she could sense the concern all too audibly.

“A-Are you okay?”

“...”

He drew his hand towards her long hair, softly stroking the strands away from her features as he lowered himself to his knees so she could face him. He was indecisive with actions but he felt as if it would somehow help. Then again, he was always hesitant when it came to the conception of demonstrating affection.

She felt a single prick of something loosening up, it was ominous but reassuring. Her face felt free somehow. She’d matched her gaze with his, subsequently locking eyes. Wary uniting with concern. A supremely critical combo they often were faced with.

He frowns with concern as his eyes slightly dip. One of his hands softly on the edge of the bed, keeping himself up while the other hand was still entangled in her soft hair. It felt odd seeing her so… dismayed, also helpless in a sense. A part of her, he infrequently saw over their years together, she was stoically severe. Only annoyance, malicious, pity, even in pain before but never this! There were some cases that she would sweat.

“Sophia! Please, talk to me!” 

He conversed but wasn’t exasperated, or irritated with her, or at least resisted to explicate his dissatisfaction with her lack of effort. 

The expression scrawled on his appearance told her everything she required to distinguish. It was more dismay; melodious and worrying. But talking was an important part of any relationship. 

“I don’t want to talk, Shido.” 

She belatedly spoke, almost sternly if it wasn’t strangely raspy. Gosh, she hated the voice, the hint in her voice. Her voice never became raspy. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, he was dense.

But...

She was still human…

The fact that she had to face at some point. It wasn't weird for her to display dread but she rarely displays it in front of Magoroku.

“Your voice sounds raspy, Sophia!” 

And there went her aspirations...

He noted while being shocked, “Are you thirsty? Do you need some water?” 

He kept requesting. But she wouldn’t answer, but Sophia wouldn’t say Da to that, she wanted to just sulked in the bed while pondering about her beloved boss...

“Wait here! I’ll get you a glass of water!” 

Hastily got up and dashed out of the room. A few moments passed and he came back with a small glass cupped inside his fingers. Most likely believing it was best if she got some water anyway. He entered the room with the cup in hand, making his way back around her. He was a huge dork who cared way too much about her, clumsily making sure she was safe and healthy but she thought it was adorable, even if it was irritating to her, he was cute but it wasn’t like she would brazenly confess that. Not ever.

She surmised she didn’t have a reversal to make anymore. No objection, just to listen to his orders. She had to get up and annoyingly she did just that but Magoroku was closer than she thought, nearly knocking the water out of his hands, dripping some on the covers and mostly on her, only a little as he slightly struggled.

She glanced at him in annoyance and he nervously chuckled in embarrassment, stating his apologies and calming by admitting to her that it was just a little water before handing the cup with an apprehensive and shaky smile accompanying on his lips. 

Sophia took the cup and induced it closer towards her lips without a single word as she was sitting on the now ruffled mattress. Deliberately drinking the liquid from the clear as the former president only observed her movements. 

Scrutinizing her extremely discreetly made the male almost feel as if she was naked, unveiled at the one who she didn’t want to attend, somehow. But alternatively, exclusively concentrate on the cup, and not on those cautious glances he was giving her. Once she consumed all of the water inside, she brought the item back down. 

But what now? Her mind challenged…

“Good!” He clapped his hands together, “You drank it all! I’m so glad!” He was splendid of her doing so, audibly, his voice rang with excitement, “Are you feeling any better, Sophia?”

Was she? Naturally, she wouldn’t crave to answer that. That issue only made her feel worse than before.

She never contemplated herself that way, only about Kyoya. Her life didn’t matter and she didn’t get why Magoroku cared so badly about her. Her body stings with misery yet it was for Kyoya satisfaction. If Kyoya was happy, she was happy. But his life was being endangered and it was getting to her. Her life means nothing if Kyoya wasn’t there to guild her…

After all, she was memorialized as a vicious gal who would go anyplace and do any measures just to carry out Gaen Kyoya's wishes.

But, Magoroku must’ve felt the same way, he was aching at some point, too. He was a Buddy Police, his life was continually being threatened. He knows what vulnerability feels like first hand, doesn’t he?

She only frowns at her thoughts, drooping almost… 

She only began to sweat further. 

“Sophia?” He beckoned, “Wh-What’s wrong?”

She blinked, revealing her shock and parting her lips. His voice had driven her away from the disturbing reflections, almost corruption exerting over her intellect leaving her with the rot with those violated pieces. Was this the Dark Core taking effort on her mind? 

He let out a concerned inspiration of air, a dismal rustle, “You’re acting weird. It’s bothering me…”

“How so?” 

“Well, you seemed… disoriented. Confused, even!” He regarded, “I-It’s just… isn’t like you to lay in bed and sulk in your sweat!” He frowns, “Is something wrong? What happened?”

“There’s nothing wrong.” 

She glanced over at the clock. Still doing her best to keep her intense and austere tone while remaining stoically indifferent. But he was correct, sulking in their bed wasn’t going to work out in the end. And sulking wasn’t her normal thing to do. 

“But…” 

She brought her hand out to halt his talking, as she got up from the bed, readjusting her long stole, stern and stoic features. She comprehended what he was going to assert next, being bound to admit it. 

“I need to get dinner started.” 

Stern voice, she still had duties. Maybe doing something would help leave these thoughts. Cooking was something that did make her feel relaxed, and it was becoming late, surely food was important. Or stifled them long enough for her to unwind a bit before they plague her once more.

“Huh?”

Magoroku becomes confused with this sudden change. She started to make her way towards the door, reaching out his arm, Magoroku wanted to stop her but he didn’t bear to touch her. He went speechless until she reached the food handle...

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it I have no choice but to respect that,” He composed himself, still standing his ground, “But… If you do need someone to talk to, I’m always going to be here…”

“...” 

She halted at that and pondered. Slightly turning her head to face him, locking in a daze. But she snapped her way back to the front

“Don’t ever forget that. Okay?”

“Da.” Was she the only thing she said when she left the room…

Cooking didn’t come as easy as she thought it would… even with getting the supplies out and ready. Magoroku words were still haunting her mind, refusing to leave her. He did care and wanted her to be open about her feelings. But expressing feelings other than a few weren’t to taunt her as a small child. Maybe it was a good idea to talk too? But what if he didn’t understand how she felt? The thoughts, beliefs, darkness that was dwelling inside of her. And how would she start it? So much to consider yet so little time.

“Sophia~!” He almost sang as he entered the kitchen, catching her off guard. It seems like Magoroku isn’t going to let her remain alone. He analyzed the possessions she had on the counter, as his eyes strayed from item to item. “Do you need help with anything?”

She shook her head at that. No, she wanted to be left alone, not have him here bothering her… Ugh! She staggered the solicitudes away.

“Are you sure?”

“Go focus on your work.” She articulated, as she began to cut one of the tomatoes she had in her hand before he enrolled.

“But I already finished all of my paperwork to spend more time with you!” He pouted dramatically.

“All of it?” She scowled at him provoking him to flinch. 

“Yes!” He nodded back, “Sophia! I was considerate enough to complete it all, you should be proud of me!” He placed his hands on his waist and flashed a knowing smile. 

She didn’t respond to this claim. Though it positively sounds like something he would do even with his constant complaining and sore body, he did enjoy having some company around.

“Anyway, I do have something special planned for us this weekend!” 

She paused, “And what may that be?”

“Oh, that!?” He elevated his finger up, only his pointer finger, “You’ll have to wait, it’s a secret!” He was acting goofy again, huge dork, almost fanboying at his plans, “But I’m sure you’ll love it, too! I planned everything out with your interests in mind!” Smiling brightly as he gently taps on her cheeks. A small sigh of love. 

His idea sounded almost as if he didn’t think of himself but understanding him, he made sure it was also to his fondness as well so he wouldn’t complain about the whole ideal. He often complains, even if he didn’t mean to do so. It happens. Maybe his plan was relaxing? But she could only ponder about it. But she still needed to work with Kyoya, it was more important to her at the moment.

He sprang once more, “Do you ever think about having kids of your own?”

The subject took her off guard, nearly dropping her knife but kept her stern grip on it. Her eyes slightly widened.

“Oh! I’m sorry…!” Her tensely, “Was that a weird question to ask someone?”

Yes, yes it was.

And she thought she was the one who asked weird questions during the ungodly hours of the bitter night. The topic of kids rarely came up in their relationship, only just the two of them. One, they didn’t think of having any but they were adults and living in the same house. Some might say they were married. 

But why? Why ask such a question now? Did he want some? 

“Why are you asking me that?” She questioned, “Do you want kids?”

He brought his hands up in the air, “I don’t know... But it’ll probably be fun!” Apprehensively smiling as he closed his eyes, “You do enjoy kids, right? I bet you’ll be a great mother someday!” But his tone shifted, almost sad,  _ “Like a mother, I wish I had…” _

He didn’t have one? He never mentions her, only his father.

“Your mother?”

“Huh?” He hesitated, “Oh…! Nothing! Just forget about it!” 

She would… “Did you not have a mother?” 

He shook his head. He was growing uncomfortable as the question of his mother swing into the air. A matter that he didn’t seem all too comfortable with, “Let’s drop this, okay?”

It seems that both had topics the other didn’t feel comfortable enough to discuss with one another… And Sophia found one of them.

The two finished cooking the food she was planning to make, but Sophia thrust Magoroku out of the area for nearly dropping the bowl. Leaving her alone with her responsibilities and decisions. Only taking an hour to cook everything and making sure it was all set. 

And so, the two sat and ate together. Magoroku gawked at all of the food set on his plate as his cheek rose in shade, “It smells so good~!” She cooked various things this time, a full course meal. Three things were Sushi, Onigiri, and Ramen. Sophia enjoyed Ramen, especially soup and bread. One of her go-to meals as a teenager.

Magoroku moaned in pleasure, first taking the sushi on the plate, “Mmm, sushi!” He brought it up to his lips, “I’m going to enjoy this!” And surely he had it all with a content smile. 

Sophia was awfully quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. Staring coldly at the tray. Dead and unmoving. She was fully capable of eating LOTS, the girl had a huge appetite. But she didn’t feel like eating, the gut filling only grew in his stomach.

He noticed, finding it seemingly out of character for her to just sit and not eat, “Sophia? Aren’t you going to eat? Your food is going to get cold if you let it sit there.”

She snapped out of her daze. Finally applying her mouth with some of the food. 

He couldn’t help but steal a few glances at her from the side as she ate her food. She had an elegant way of eating things, gently hunching over and eating sushi with her pink napkin near her. She was pretty while she sat and ate, something he enjoyed watching from the side. A good display. He thought.

A few minutes passed and the two were finished with their meals.

A pleased Magoroku smiled, flashing it with a smile, “You always make such wonderful food, Sophia!”

The night felt colder. More than usual, even with Magoroku clinging to her frame, sleep wouldn’t come. He was already fast asleep, watching as his chest slowly raised and dipped in an even manner. And she felt worried, an odd feeling but it was for master. She couldn’t sleep and only pondered about her master’s safety. The room was mostly dark if it was the male dozing off like this.

She couldn’t lay here anymore. She didn’t want to.

Slowly lifted herself from the bed and went straight towards the phone, her phone. Making her way down the hall into the 

Calling...

“Hello?” 

The phone picked up and it was his voice, almost sleepy yet awake. He should’ve been sleeping. And this was an awful idea...

“Kyoya-sama.”

“Oh? Sophia?” 

He questioned with sheer shock, even with the phone she could sense his shock. Hearing his voice through the phone felt oddly reassuring yet scary.

“What are you doing up this late?”

“My deepest apologies, sir. I’m finding it quite difficult to sleep so I called you.”

“That’s quite common. The lack of sleep is not important for your health, though.” He explained carefully with his rhythmic tone, though, he was the one to talk if he was still up at this hour as well, “Where’s Magoroku? Is he asleep as well?”

“Da.”

He hummed in his phone as if he was thinking for a second, “Is something bothering you, Sophia?”

She was shocked, not sure. Was she bothered by something? Yes, she was worrying too much about him and their mission. She wasn’t sure how to express emotions properly, she wasn’t good at expressing them well, was she? Knowingly, she was no good at saying her feelings dwelling inside of her and it was probably for the best. She didn’t want to bother him, not anymore.

“I’m fine, Kyoya-sama.” She only felt worse for bothering him at this time of night, “I’m terribly sorry to keep you up this late, Kyoya-sama.”

“That’s fine. Please, get some rest, though. It’s important that you do. I’ll let you go rest now.”

He left the call, leaving alone in the dark…

Alone with the thoughts.

The feelings.

The pain. Her mind spinning.

Hopeless. Alone. And in the dark and cold outside. And it was only growing darker and colder…

What was happening to her? Why now? Why did she feel this way? 

Rest, was that a order? Surely it was. She thought it was good to follow his words instead of stargazing. Walking back to her room. He groans, half-sleep, “Sophia…?” As she went back on the bed.

“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. He listens to her as he clings to her frame, going back to the original cuddle they both were in. 

The morning rose, and she got up. Oddly, the male was already out of the bed only leaving her. She was normally the one who was up before him but they both were morning people. Groaning, she got up for the day and fixed the bed. Making her way towards the door of the kitchen to smell something. 

Magoroku cooking? She cringed at the idea.

But enter the room to find the male cooking and softly humming in delight. He noticed the steps and turned to glance at the female, “Oh, Sophia!” He smiles, “Good morning~!” 

She stared shockingly at the area, “You

  
  


“Do you not like that I’m working for him?” He questions her, almost concern, “I mean, you both are past enemies…”

“I don’t care if you’re working for him or not.”

“I just don’t want us to be enemies, too.” He looks down at the floor, “I don’t want to be your enemy.”

...

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulps as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home...

“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”

“Maybe.”

“B-But we’re dating!” 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”

She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise.

“So that’s how it is.”

She only steps forward and he steps back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

She merely smirks at him, “You, silly.” A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.

He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”

She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”

“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her… That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.

“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.

“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”

She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.

“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”

He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”

“Well then, do you accept my challenge?” 

“Of course, I accept your challenge!”

“Let’s fight in the living room.”

...

“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…

He grits his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…

“No fair!” 

“You’re to obey my every order.”

He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it. 

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”

“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”

She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”

“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

“Shido.”

“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.

She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…

“Happy now?”

She silently nodded in reply.

“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. My power only has so much. You should be grateful I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”

She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinches in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.

He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie. 

She wordlessly wanders off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…

“Sophia!?”

“I’m going to make dinner.”

He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.

He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.

He groans in his hands, whimpering.

Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself. 

The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.

He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.

“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…” 

He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl. 

If not she was surely going to work herself to the point of exhaustion and that was no good.

“Magoroku.” 

He flinches, hearing the steps. He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features. 

“Come. Dinner is ready.”

“Coming!” 

Was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glances back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen.

She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice them. 

“Sophia, what happened?”

He notices the bandages on her hands and fingers. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him...

“What?”

“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”

“They’re just bandages, it’s nothing.” She passes it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’. 

“B-But…!”

“You worry too much, Magoroku.”

He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.

His eyes settled down at the plate of food, almost smiling. 

“I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”

“You can be the judge of that.”

He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating. 

Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job. 

"Do you need help?"

He wasn't all that fond of… washing dishes. 

She didn't respond to him. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious.

And he frowns, very concerned for her by this point.

"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."

"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered.

She didn't respond.

"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "It's about you."

She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.

"I think you need a break."

"A break?" She was surprised.

He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!" 

She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."

"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.”

She went to walk away only for him to stop her. 

"I just… don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not going to."

"Then, please promise me. You won't tell me how you feel and I won't force you… but I need you to promise me you'll won't overwork yourself."

  
  
  
  


Abundant rain saturated his ears, overhearing the heavy downpour instead of their Television as the wind blow. Catching the loud blows. Which was playing the news reports. They don’t watch much of anything else besties Buddyfights and the news. Sometimes they would watch movies that look appealing but that was rare with their diligent occupations. But often, Sophia was the one who picks the movies and they were horror, devising the poor male to cling to her in terror and yelp. Weeping on her lap. He didn’t like horror movies yet Sophia seems to enjoy them well enough to play it.

The curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drops tainting the window. The atmosphere was misty grey, dismal, and gloomy. So dark it was difficult to see the trees around the outside, let alone the shutter. He couldn’t focus on his work in front of him or the television, his dull navy blue eyes stared dreadfully at the tainted windows. His lips dipping to a frown. His chest growing and heart-pounding hearing the throbbing ringing in his ears. His abdomen twisting in dread. He felt nauseous. He hopes it wasn’t going to thunder. 

Footsteps could be heard and the girl enters the room silently. Even Sophia, the person who enjoys the rain, wasn’t fond of how bad it was. Simply taking the remote from their coffee table and turning up the television volume. He blinks and flinches at the sudden uproar, being much louder than before. He ungainly shifts to face her frame being slightly hunched as she was appearing annoyed with her frown and lowered lids as she sets their cups of tea on the table. Disturbed even. Hearing the glass touching the table. As she did this he decided to speak...

“The storm looks really bad…”

“It’ll pass soon enough.”

“Are you sure, Sophia?”

“Da.” She only nodded as she made her way to sit down next to him, “Right now, you should focus on your work.” 

Right… he needed to get it done. Fortuitously, she was here. 

That remained obstinate and only more so the boisterous noise of heavy booms and claps noises filled the air. As the loud sound and bright light zapped below, his eyes caught it. The awful color. He felt unwell, so infected, he thought he was going to wilt. Dread and horror filled his eyes. 

He flinches and yelps, dramatically, as his pen and papers slip from his hands and descending, parting on the floor and furniture. In sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Soft sniffles. Covering his hand with his hand as his body cowered over, shakingly panicking and exhaling. Even with it being years since his last master ever zapped for his failures, the scars were still there. Haunting him.

Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. His world felt like it was growing darker, and darker as time went by. He often cries but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. His fears of failure slowly creeping up from him once more. He hated failure, no matter what it was. He learned to fear the whole idea with painful zaps.

“Magoroku.” 

She only ever called him by his last name “Shido” but as time went, and them drawing closer she ended up shifting that name. Even now, it still felt uncanny to say his first name and for him to hear her call him. She knew what this was about, him . As he was grousing. Magoroku wasn’t petrified of him per-say more he was afraid about being zapped and injured again, but he was also stoned when the nightmare ended...

“He’s not coming back.”

“I know that…!” He finally spoke, removing his hands from his face to face her, “But! Wh-What if he really does come back? It’ll cause big trouble…”

“Do you think that’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know…” He didn’t know. Truly, he didn’t want to know either. “It could?” He stammered before giving a determined glare, "There’s a chance!”

She only let out an annoyed loaded sigh. This boy was hopeless.

  
  


They silently sauntered in the darkness, the cold crisp air. Underneath a sky dark blue, as the full moon luminance filled the scene with light.  
This time of day wasn't abnormal for them to even be in but it was late. I don't need so much sleep tonight anyway. He convinced himself, he’ll just take a nap in his office later. He rubbed the back of his neck with a rustle. Maybe I’m working too hard. A reasonable response for this. Magoroku disregarded the weight on his shoulders and the pressure that came with it.  
It was a special night, well as special as one would think it was. It wasn't as if Sophia did much sleeping anyway, always catching her up at ungodly hours in the morning.  
"Oh! Sophia!" His navy eyes met her, judging her fresh look. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"  
That's right! She was wearing that black and white dress for the event. It looked like it was sewn just for her. And it probably was.  
A simple white lace undershirt and patterned and checkered dress. She even wore a little hat off to the side that was black and had pink fabric. It had ruffles and her collar was kept together by a black ribbon. He supposed it was the only thing keeping her neck skin from being fully exposed.  
Even with that cold expression on her face, her stern look, he would say she wasn't bad. It wasn't half-bad at all. The colors went well together! He admitted it was his favorite dress on her.  
"Where did you get your dress from?"  
"Kyoya-sama." Her voice was stern as always.  
He blinked. Kyoya-sama made the dress for her? He could've guessed that one, couldn't he? That wasn't too hard to believe, not when Kyoya-sama from the past also made them all designed uniforms that were suitable for the wearer back when they were in disaster.  
"I see… I guess that would make sense."  
Kyoya-sama always had a thing for designing clothes, he supposed.  
"You think it looks bad, don't you?"  
Since when did she care. She probably didn't. She noticed Magoroku's silence as if he was trapped in a sudden daze.  
He shook his head, nervously bringing his hands up and waving them in defense, "No, you don't look bad." She never looks back. His lips curved to a soft smile, "I didn't think black and pink would suit you before."

"You want a kiss? I'll give you as many as you wish!"  
She narrowed her eyes, "You still didn't get your chocolate yet."  
"Oh? That's right!" He didn't receive the chocolate yet, "I'll like some chocolate."  
She lifted a small box. It was a decorative one with different shades, surely unique.  
"Did you make these, Sophia?"  
"Da."  
He smiled as he took the box from her hands, "Thank you, Sophia!"  
"Don't get it wrong. This is just obligatory."  
"When White Day comes… I'll be sure to return the favor!"  
But then from the corner of his eyes, he noticed it.  
"Oh dear… Sophia! Why are your hands covered in bandaids!?" He felt a burning pit of worried coursed his veins, "Wh-What happened?"  
"Nothing happened." 

"S-Sophia!?" His shouting filled the room as her hot breath tickled her skin. As she laced her fingers on his exposed skin. "Wh-What are you doing?"  
His quiver by her cold touch, those hands were icy cold to the core. So cold…  
"Hold still." She kept him pinned as she commenced.

And soon he got the upper hand, pulling her out from underneath him and moving on top, giving her a breathless kiss of passion. She was taken aback by the sudden touch. He giggled maliciously as he grins proudly at himself.

He noticed her strange enjoyment. It was not expected but he got the upper hand here. "Oh? You want more? I'll give you as many as you wish!"  
He enjoyed getting the upper hand and her bowing at her feet. It rarely happened but when it did, he was going to praise himself for it. "It's my win! There is no way you can beat me!"  
She got the upper hand, ignoring his taunts and often throwback harsher words in return. He was far too dense for his good. So clueless.  
No fair! Is how he complained and why me? So him.

This was pointless. Meaningless. Waste of time.  
Sophia was used to the loud singing and humming from their bedroom bathroom.  
He was singing quite loudly in the shower and he did that every single time. He likes to hum while bathing too. It often gets so loud that Sophia can hear it and gets annoyed.  
She would attempt to get him to stop but that didn't work out. She closed her eyes, it's no use. She let out a sigh.  
The door finally swayed and he would finally come out, with a white bathroom robe wrapped around him and already tied. The towel in his hair, trying to dry it.  
"I forgot that I left my clothes here." It was a simple excuse.  
She would stare  
"Wh-What’s wrong?" He noticed her expression of annoyance that was mixed with pity.  
"You were singing loudly in the shower again."  
"Oh?" He blinked, "I was?" His confused dazed shortly turned, "Did I sing well? You want me to sing more for you? I'll sing as much as you wish!"

To survive one must eat the flesh of the other. It's just how things were here. However, that flesh will only grow back. The smell of the thick dark blood wasn't so uncommon.  
Sophia followed the rule quite well.  
"Sophia!" He shouted with tears in his eyes as she ripped a small piece of flesh from his bones, "Why me!?" As she took as much as she wanted. He yelped. "That hurts…" he complained. All of it not only worked physically but emotionally as well.  
She was a little greedy. Something about his blood was delicious, despite her annoyance with him. He was tasty enough.  
He pressed his hands against her shoulders, clinging, "Stop that!"  
She finally snapped out of her daze, mouth, and hands, even her jacket was covered in his blood. Her icy stoic eyes met his navy blue eyes. She closed them and stepped back wordlessly.  
He took some time to recover as she cleaned her face from his blood.  
"Now, I'll eat your flesh, too!" He noted, "It's only fair since you took a lot from me."  
Clumsily he shifted closer, as she unbuttoned her jacket allowing for it to spill to the floor. He brought his hands out, trying to think of a good place to bite from. He grinned as he found a perfect place. Her upper arm.  
"I'm going to enjoy this!" He bit into her skin as she suppressed her scream but she let out a cry instead. He moans from pleasure as he judged the taste of her skin. Hmm, so good...


	15. Chapter 15

o im back in Bandori hell once more. And with that comes more fic ideas and me never shutting up about the media again lol

I thought of a band idol group AU loosely based on Bandori for Buddyfight. I plan on writing eventually.

So the premise is that Magoroku Shido, Sophia Sakharov, Kyoya Gaen & Rouga Aragami are all part of a band created by Kyoya himself. The current team is Band Disaster Palace. The main pairs will be MagoSoph obviously lol but also the ot4 (kyoumagosoph) could be seen as romantic or platonic, whatever floats your boats. But they'll have the main focus. But also I play on making their band meet some of bandori's bands. The ideas are still a work in progress tho. (It's definitely based loosely off the Disaster Palace kyoroumagosoph card we gotten from the 2020 set) 

(I always wanted to write a crossover with them bc their worlds are heavily linked together from the trading cards, which have bandori decks!! BUT! This AU will have to do for now!) 

Fate of Disaster Palace

_ Those who bring chaos, and become future laws… are known as Disaster. _

It was yet another day at practice. Their leader, Gaen Kyoya was calling the shots as always.

They all were in a single large room. Kyoya sat on his chair, with a cup of tea off to the side. His legs crossed. Where Kyoya was on his tablet, simply flipping through the data on his pad. 

"How amazing!" Kyoya noted, "Our band is picking up heavy amounts of fans across Japan." 

"Da." The girl nodded from where she stood.

"Of course!" Magoroku posed while being pleased with himself, "All thanks to me!" 

Rouga scoffed, 

"Aragami, Shut up!"

Everyone would have been way more excited to see him, Magoroku believed. 

Magoroku was only even part of this because of his father's name. The tan-haired loved the attention and the popularity that came with it. Those eyes filled with delight that he wanted to be set on his. His popularity will go through the roof!

He was better than everyone else, and thus, it's only natural for him to claim a seat at the top.

Magoroku gazed at the pile. 

"Oh my, it seems like you have a secret admirer, Rouga." Or rather, many from the stack of boxes and letters.

Rouga narrowed his eyes, flashing a look of disdain.

"I'm not interested."

"Now, it could be quite rude if you didn't at least try opening and reading them." 

"Did I get any?" 

Kyoya hummed, being unsure. 

AU - Magoroku and Sophia get bigger roles past 100 (and slowly starts dating :0) Gallows has overturn (GALLOWS HAS A REAL OVERTURN CARD IN THE GAME SO-) Sophia also has overturn, too. I wrote a dang 170k worth of fic about this idea help-

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido)

### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: words:100




  *   * [Skip header](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#work)



### Actions

  * [Add Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709/chapters/new)
  * [Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709/edit)
  * [Edit Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709/edit_tags)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#bookmark-form)
  * [Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#comments)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709/share)
  * [Download](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#)



### Work Header

Rating:
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category:
    

  * [F/F](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*F/works)


Fandom:
    

  * [Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Love%20Live!%20School%20Idol%20Festival%20ALL%20STARS%20\(Video%20Game\)/works)


Relationship:
    

  * [Ohara Mari/Takami Chika](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ohara%20Mari*s*Takami%20Chika/works)


Characters:
    

  * [Takami Chika](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Takami%20Chika/works)
  * [Ohara Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ohara%20Mari/works)


Additional Tags:
    

  * [moved from my side account to here](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/moved%20from%20my%20side%20account%20to%20here/works)
  * [One-Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/One-Shot/works)
  * [Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff/works)


Language:
    English
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-10-19
Words:
    1200
Chapters:
    1/1

## Golden honey mixed well with bright pink

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> The evening was warm, as the sun was drenching above high in the blue sky. The scent of the large sun drenching above the bright cerulean sky like something was burning, adhesive, and boiling. Feeling the warm heat of the sun almost as if it was a blanket for you.
> 
> Your brilliant pink eyes met with her golden yellow ones. She had such golden bright eyes, they were pretty. As she flashes an affectionate smile your way and you would simply return it.  
>  \------  
>  A comely day for anyone! As two girls made their way down the area. And you just so happen to be one of them… Takami Chika, strolling alongside the blonde angel in gold, Ohara Mari.

### Notes:

> So my mind was so hyperfixation about writing them to the point I couldn't do anything else. So here's another soft and fluffy LL! fic~!
> 
> Another point to be mention is: I haven't fully watched Sunshine!! yet (only six eps into it) but I do play tons of LL!SIFAS + sif and already unlocked most of their bond story in my free time so this is where it's based off from so hopefully that is alright. Also super sorry, it's so super short, I didn't really have anything plan for this but I hope you all would enjoy it! tyty <3
> 
> \--------  
>  the last fic from my old side account

### Work Text:

##  **Golden honey mixed well with bright pink**

Sky blue remained brilliant and clear from any consideration of rainfall, as the evening was warm. Extensive sun drenching above the bright cerulean sky like something was burning, adhesive, and boiling. The star stayed saturating above vastly high in the blue-colored sky. Smelling scented perfume and weather. Feeling the warm temperature of the sun almost as if it was a blanket for you. The birds were singing lively high above the sigh, swirling and gliding in a melody above the buildings. People were out observing and discussing. 

A comely day for anyone! As two girls made their way down the area. And you just so happen to be one of them… Takami Chika, strolling alongside the blonde angel in gold, Ohara Mari. 

It was quite a lengthy narrative on how you somehow found yourself in the astray streets with this girl. Mari invited you to come along with her. Of course, you graciously agreed (always being eager to help a close friend out) before asking her where she desired to go to which Mari only wink and declared it was a secret. She was just as excited as you were about going. As expected, she fancied you to come sightseeing with her. 

However, you got distracted by the food in front of the glass, gapping at it with hunger-filled dawn-tinted eyes. Gosh, they look so fresh! You just got to try some! Your gut aching for the taste of food touching your lips, noticing you haven’t eaten much today yourself.

She notices that thrilled expression written on your features as you were demonstrating with the articles, softly giggling at your tendencies. You heard the giggles from the depths of inward meditation, performing a resonance inside of your eardrums. Hauling you from the previous thoughts.

“If there’s anything you want, just ask!” Mari articulated in her traditional high-pitched tone, winking at you as she had her fingers softly near her chest, “I’d like to make this event fulfilling for the both of us, you know?” 

Her words played in your ears, as you smiled facilitated. Hastily swirl your gaze to find her standing next to her with a pretty smile. Your eyes stretched, “Really!?” 

She simply hummed in agreement with this. 

You noticed the feeling of burger growing inside of your chest, “Then, let’s get something to eat, please!”

“As you wish~!” Mari acknowledged the time on her watch, “I believe we have enough time to catch a small meal before our train comes!”

And you both entered the building, she helped you order as you waited. Her golden eyes kept staring at her as if she was studying your movements. Every twitch. Every raised and fall of your chest. Golden eyes were concentrating on you and no one else. The pleased smile scrawled on your features. Your pink eyes seemed to seized note of this, shifting to face her as you blinked. You stared back at the girl across from her as she only brightens, her smile never leaving her but also that smile made your heart leap. You didn’t want her smile to ever leave. Before you are able to part your lips and speak your thoughts your food came. And you both ate. The feeling as if something was erupting in your mouth, so tasteful, you thought. It was marvelous as your senses couldn’t get enough of the flavoring. Humming, commenting on whatever you were bitting was great! Mari was delightful to hear such works, knowing how to please you with food as she simply ate hers. She was used to many dishes and her family was rich, so she can afford that and plenty more.

Once you were both fully finished eating and drinking the check came. Grasping the paper before you had the chance to react. The blonde eyes scanned the sheet with a rather sultry eye, informing her of the cost.

Then and there, sensing your heart descends deeper into your chest in sheer trepidation. Forgetting about the money! The heavy cost of the food! A wave of dread course your body as you felt the stirring as it was affecting your chest and head. As if someone was crushing you, your chest feels massive as your eyes increased. There’s no way you can purchase all of this! And thus, you panicked. You did your best to hide your sensitive side. 

Mari was quite reassuring, beaming a smile and regarding out the cash needed for this. Simply paying for the meals and drinks you both brought. She was so sweet! You thanked her greatly for being a lifesaver, of course, the kindness she was giving you truly met a lot to you. But you still couldn’t help but feel bad for making her do that.

She mentions that there was going to be a payment with a wink. You weren’t all that sure what the payment was possibly about but you were all for helping Mari! Oh, maybe making some more orange juice for her with Mikan would make for a nice payment, you thought.

“Oh, where are we going, again?”

“You’ll see when we get there!” 

It wasn’t that long when you both made it to the place she wanted you to be with. Despite the fact that you tend to be impatient, constantly wishing to finally get off the train and see what the blonde had in store for you. You weren’t going to give of course. Never! She merely teases you on the way with one eye remaining open.

You both observed, ostensibly focus on the display in front of you. You felt something shift closer, flesh brushing your skin. This precipitate action pulled you off guard. Fingers softly gilding to yours, grasping your hand. Being such a perfect fit. Mari? 

That is until you directed your head...

Your brilliant pink eyes met with her golden yellow ones. 

She had such golden bright eyes, ones that you thought were lovely. Was she watching you the whole time without knowing? Or did the girl just turn her head? Oh, well, it didn’t matter. 

She flashes an affectionate smile your way and you would simply return it. You both were vastly bright and cheerful people, a good combo when together with one would guess. You didn’t realize it before but that smile made your heart skip a mere beat, feeling the loud throbbing in your chest. You didn’t push her away from you, in fact, you welcome her. 

Her blonde hair slightly blowing along with the waves of the winds, dancing along to the beats of the wind. Her gray ruffled skirt swaggering along to the wind as it is blow-by. Her features were flushed but happy. You must’ve been the same way as you felt your cheeks burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the light red.

But that was okay! Everything was okay! You felt all of your possibly worry and doubt simply slip away. You felt truly safe, and you craved to protect the blonde as well. You kept holding her hand and collapsed into the softness. 

Right now, you were two girls holding hands. You both were ideally fine with that!

### Actions

  * [↑ Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#main)
  * [Add To Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#collection-form)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#bookmark-form)



###  Comments

Post Comment

#### Comment as PresidentShido

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

### Footer

  * #### Customize

    * [Choose Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679709#)
  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.296.12](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.296.12)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTWO](http://transformativeworks.org/)


  * [Main Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#main)



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

### User Navigation

  * [Hi, PresidentShido!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido)
  * [Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new)
  * [Log Out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)



[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido)

### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: katekyou "alternate universe" sort:>words




  *   * [Skip header](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#work)



### Actions

  * [Add Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646/chapters/new)
  * [Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646/edit)
  * [Edit Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646/edit_tags)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#bookmark-form)
  * [Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#comments)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646/share)
  * [Download](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#)



### Work Header

Rating:
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category:
    

  * [F/F](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*F/works)


Fandom:
    

  * [Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Love%20Live!%20School%20Idol%20Festival%20ALL%20STARS%20\(Video%20Game\)/works)


Relationship:
    

  * [Takasaki Yuu/Tennouji Rina](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Takasaki%20Yuu*s*Tennouji%20Rina/works)


Characters:
    

  * [Tennouji Rina](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tennouji%20Rina/works)
  * [Takasaki Yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Takasaki%20Yuu/works)


Additional Tags:
    

  * [Alternate Universe - Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe%20-%20Soulmates/works)
  * [moved from my side account to here](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/moved%20from%20my%20side%20account%20to%20here/works)
  * [RinaYuu](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/RinaYuu/works)
  * [Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff/works)


Language:
    English
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-10-14
Words:
    1699
Chapters:
    1/1

## Our Strings Of Fate

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault.

### Notes:

> I've decided to transfer my old work from my side account onto my main account here.

### Work Text:

**_Our Strings Of Fate_ **

Soulmates. Something about them made everyone wonder who their’s will be. Something everyone wanted in their life, even if they won’t admit that much. You’ll recognize who your soulmate is by the designed strings of fate. Depending on the central tone. The colors would differ but also connect to create a fresh complexion. Everyone is born with a specific coloring on their strings, their vitality. The coloring of their soul. But not only would the soulmate have your other string but also you can tell when you’re near them…

Sometimes your soulmate is someone even you don’t expect…

Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault.

Without her board, she was almost lifeless, unable to properly express certain sentiments. Or even discussing them. It didn’t help that many things poured into her head, all at once. Picking out the correct things to say wasn’t easy at times due to that. Without a board, her special board, she was nothing but a broken shell.

With her board, it was vastly easy to talk and reflect. Expressing easily unlike she couldn’t do beforehand without it. Being able to articulate to others better. So easy. Unlike beforehand. She believed it was necessary with the board, tremendously essential. She needed the item. Emotions and expressing them was vastly important. Facial expressions were very meaningful to her.

She was thankful for the board… Adoring it greatly. She wouldn’t know what to do without it.

Often, being insulted if people were to tell her to eliminate that “mask”. Board frowning at that much, barely being able to communicate properly without it. And Rina, of course, enjoys talking to others. But still…

Who was her soulmate?

It wasn’t Ai, wistfully. She was more of a friend to her. Her beloved best friend. She didn’t have the missing parts. She had a yellow string, the color didn’t go with Rina’s pink. And she began to ponder. Ai acquaint her that it was okay and she’ll find her soulmate soon. It only took her so long to finally found the other piece of that missing string. Her pink belonged to a green one. And from the first time, she rested her eyes on the girl in the black pig-tails. A small tugged at her heart. Takasaki Yu was her soulmate…

  
  


The raven-haired strangely comprehended her feelings, even without emotions on her Rina-board. It was something Rina couldn’t place her finger on just yet. Yu just had that power. appeared interested and even amazed at the idea, believing not many people would possibly think of that. The girl believes understanding one another was critical, especially regarding teamwork and being a group of idols. And thus understanding and talking to each of the girls was extremely significant to her.

Rina admired that. Believes in her words and fate. Her smile would melt her insides with a strange feeling, one she hadn’t felt before. The raven-haired had such a pleasant smile, the pink-haired desired to see more of it. Never wanting to see her upset, displeased, or any negative emotions. Just. Happy ones. Rina had the urge to protect that world, for not only herself but Yu. Rina never likes seeing anyone unhappy, especially not the people she truly cares about and calls friends. 

Her encouragement made her feel as if she could do anything. Her words and voice were as soothing as the songs she wrote them all. Even when Rina couldn’t think to even pull off being a school idol, the manager also thought she was unique much like the rest of the group. Yu had an odd aura but also a relaxing and comforting one at that.

The heavy tangibility shortly grew to her cheeks beneath her board. An odd feeling, tingling sensation rushing to her face. Both deeply crimson and burning.

Yu’s words still dwelled in her mind, refusing to leave. 

_“My heart…”_

She didn’t want to forget that day either nor the important words. 

It was beating, faster.

_“Straight to people’s hearts. Right, I’m really expressing myself…”_

Rina wanted to connect with others, heart to heart, in her own words. Yu was part of that plan. 

She wants her heart to connect with Yu’s heart. To feel her vibrations. Her words. Her emotions.

Explore them. Connect the dots.

Yu seemed to realize that… At first, when she meets Rina she thought she was a quiet girl and wasn’t good with others. But as she slowly started to talk to her. Learning a rather different side of her she hasn’t before. Rina was rather emotive and craves to connect with others. Though, Rina was still having a tough time expressing emotions. Confused and often stumble with her words. But with Yu, she felt as if she could chat more, even if her heart was confusing her. It was a strange thought to even think there were no walls in between them but truly there wasn’t any. Even with her face hidden. Yu understood her… Her words always running deep. Everyone had a different way of feeling things. With or without a single mask… Her heart seemingly was chasing after the girl, the raven-haired who helped her so much in the past.

Benevolently, Rina tugged away at her shirt. And then things went from there, she was wrapped in her arms. Reliably and cherished by the raven-haired. The cuddle at first felt strange, tensing but shortly Rina felt more comfortable to relax in her arms. Nothing was going to happy. Her embrace was something she wasn’t expecting to ever experience. That feeling of pure joy filling her heart, her chest. It felt relaxing to be in the warmth of another. A cuddle…

It was Fun…

It was happiness…

It was love…

The feelings she never got before, clinging to her. She enjoyed the feelings. She clung to them dearly, even craving more. Wanted all of that joy. It felt rather nice having others here, especially when her parents came home less and less, leaving her alone due to their busy working time. Even if they texted, call, and even sent/wrote letters, Rina at least wanted them here to enjoy the time home _—_ being in the comfort. 

She felt truly safe… But this gloom is an unusual one. The two ended up watching a movie in Rina’s large room. One that left a strange effect on Rina. It had a felicitous couple, one that reminded her of the relationship she had with Yuu but it ended horribly once the movie was over. Leaving the couple in the movie apart from one another.

Tonight, Rina was feeling nothing but self-doubt. What if Yu had to leave her? Their connection would break and they wouldn’t be able to hang out anymore? She couldn’t bear the idea of losing connections with anyone. Not with any of her friends. No one.

“I’m sorry…” Rina spoke in the dark, her tone dipped to something only a whisper. But those words hung high in the air, “Rina-chan board says, “Sadness”.” The girl seemed to other her odd and low sound. 

“Huh? Rina, what’s wrong?” Yu asked with sheer concern written in her voice, “Did something happen?”

She was reasonably asking far too many inquiries. Submerging the girl in the questions of concern. 

“I annoyed you a lot, don’t I?”

Yu ostensibly frowns at that. Before smiling at her, “No, of course not. I don’t think you’re annoying, Rina.”

“But… I bother you so much… What if you find me annoying?”

“Don’t think that. You will never annoy me. I enjoy being with you.”

“You mean it?” The pink-haired slightly grew curious at this.

Yu only nodded in reply, “Yes. I think you’re special and unique. Very kind too! I could never even dream of ever leaving you!”

“I’m… special and unique…” She felt an odd tugged in her chest once more, “You think so?”

“Yes. All of it. Rina, you’re so caring, soft, unique. I love you.”

“Then that means you won’t ever break our connection? Or leave me?” 

Yu thought deeply about that question. Knowing it must’ve been from somewhere, “Are you afraid of something bad happening because of that movie we watched?” Yu ordinarily thought logically too… Taking it slow would’ve worked…

Rina only nodded, “Yeah. Rina-chan Board says, “Sad if you leave…” Her board shifted to a sad face, softly crying.

Yu shifted closer, slightly. Plastering a soft smile on her lips, meant to be reassuring for the small pink-haired idol, “I promise, Rina. I’ll never leave you. Or even think of breaking our bond. I love you.” Yu concluded, trying her best to reassure her the best she possibly could, “We’re soulmates, you know?”

Yu had a way with her words. Making Rina’s chest swelled with a joy of happiness.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me so much. If you and Ai haven’t approached me, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you both left me…” Her board stirred to a smile, “Rina-chan says, “I’m glad to have someone like you!” You make me feel better.”

The tip of her lips only widened further into a bright smile, as she leans in. Giving Rina a small peck on the lips. Rina froze in place, her cheeks softly staining with a soft red coloring.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Rina!” Yu hastily gave her apologies, “I should’ve asked if I should kiss your cheek first.”

“No, it’s fine,” Rina spoke, from behind her mask she blushed, “It’s my first kiss with one of the people I love. Rina-chan board says, “Hearts.” Soft heart eyes and strokes on her cheeks on her Rina-chan board, showing the other she was blushing.

Yu couldn’t help but softly giggle, “Rina. You’re so adorable.”

### Actions

  * [↑ Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#main)
  * [Add To Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#collection-form)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#bookmark-form)



###  Comments

Post Comment

#### Comment as PresidentShido

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

### Footer

  * #### Customize

    * [Choose Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679646#)
  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.296.12](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.296.12)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)


  * [Main Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#main)



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

### User Navigation

  * [Hi, PresidentShido!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido)
  * [Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new)
  * [Log Out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)



[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido)

### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: words:100




  *   * [Skip header](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#work)



### Actions

  * [Add Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310/chapters/new)
  * [Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310/edit)
  * [Edit Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310/edit_tags)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#bookmark-form)
  * [Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#comments)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310/share)
  * [Download](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#)



### Work Header

Rating:
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category:
    

  * [F/F](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*F/works)


Fandom:
    

  * [BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/BanG%20Dream!%20Girl's%20Band%20Party!%20\(Video%20Game\)/works)


Relationship:
    

  * [Shirokane Rinko/Toyama Kasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shirokane%20Rinko*s*Toyama%20Kasumi/works)


Characters:
    

  * [Toyama Kasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Toyama%20Kasumi/works)
  * [Shirokane Rinko](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shirokane%20Rinko/works)


Additional Tags:
    

  * [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Drabbles/works)
  * [KasuRin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/KasuRin/works)


Language:
    English
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-08-27
Words:
    364
Chapters:
    1/1

## Summer Love

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Work Text:

The winds were blowing ever so slowly. Both being about done with their training to hang out. The day the two girls had planned from the start of it. The long soft black-haired had an overgrowing fear of people, even at a young age that fear was still growing and becoming further imprinted as a main threat. 

The sun was solely incubating muffled as the winds arose to accumulate further than before so. The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. 

“Ehehe~!” Gigging from the brunette could be heard. Catching the long raven-haired off guard as she awkward turned to glance at her supposed date, “Rinko-senpai~! Look up there~!” She pointed her fingers towards the stars as her face began to fluster with a strain of bright red, “The stars, aren’t they so pretty at this time of night?”

“Uhhh…” Rinko sheepishly paused, glancing up to meet the nightly lit stars in the night, “I guess so…”

* * *

“Sure~!” The tip of her lips ostensibly curved to an extensive gleaming smile, as the short-haired brunette nodded her head naturally agreeing to the inquiry, “I’ll do it~!”

Rinko was far too apprehensive to request, stuttering but it appears Kasumi didn’t mind much. She was considerably reassuring about this. Positively understanding and not judging her.

“Really… You’ll let me drink your blood, Kasumi…?” 

The other who attained merely two inches distant from her weaned her eyes in sheer hysteria, dismay, and disbelief. As if she couldn’t believe that she agreed to something as insane as this, without any protest. Her fangs glistening in the dead of night, pure white. Purplish coded eyes, igniting. She didn’t even seem to be panicked of her for being a vampire, not even a human being. 

“Yeah!” She nodded once more, “You need to drink blood to survive, right?” Her appearance slightly shifted to a rather complacent glance, “I don’t mind, you need to survive! Take as much as you want from me!” 

“R-right…!” She lowered her frame carefully eyeing the human, “B-But… Are… you sure?”

### Actions

  * [↑ Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#main)
  * [Add To Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#collection-form)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#bookmark-form)



###  Comments

Post Comment

#### Comment as PresidentShido

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

### Footer

  * #### Customize

    * [Choose Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682310#)
  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.296.12](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.296.12)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




	16. Chapter 16

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place.

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. Kodo Noboru. A second-ranked warrior. He’d ordered Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. What? It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts as his shock inscribes his features. “I’ll still do what you want and grant your wish.”

Good. Magoroku smiles. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. 

With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

His words got to the boy as he stops in his tracks.

A long time ago he gave this young second-ranked fighter a weapon he wanted, and thus, I’ve granted his wish _._ And that means that next, he’ll be granting the prince’s wish next, right? It’s only fair. In the event that they were to face one another in the brawls, Kodo Noboru will purposely lose.

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked.” Magoroku lifts himself from his chair while his eyes shut. He brings up his hands, “Not wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

It only took hours beforehand, as he gets ready for his match against the blonde. He’s prepared to win. He has no doubt. Noboru will do as he’s told. Noboru doesn’t listen to his words. He’s fighting for real now. Magoroku’s disappointment grows. “Why you’ve decided to actually try after all this time is a mystery, but… in that case, I’ll just have to put in real effort, too.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. He fails to see his downfall. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

He groans as he falls to his knees. Bringing a hand to his face, “Reducing my life from 10 to 0 in just one turn…” He casts his eyes to the grass below him before he lifts it up to meet his gaze, “Good thing you were lucky.”

“It wasn’t luck, Prince.” He wants to wipe that smirk off the blonde’s face, “It was my skills as a fighter that brought me here. That’s why I use this sword!”

Not long he’s back in his spacious room. His rage only gets worse, as he knocks the books off the shelves. He stomps and screams loudly as his footsteps are heavy by the fiery weight of his behavior. His pace quickens and shortly, his room becomes a mess. 

He doesn’t care if she watches with stoic icy eyes as he lets out his anger, she doesn’t really do anything to stop him, either.

“This has to be a joke!” All of it. He prepares himself so well for this outcome. He’s the future king, a prince. How could this happen? This is terrible! No fair! “There’s no way I, of all people, should’ve lost to a second-ranked fighter?!”

“I suppose you’ll just need more training.”

He pauses, “More training?” His eyes cast on her, almost confused yet he finds it annoying, too. Why did she mean by training? “What are you talking about?” She doesn’t respond as he finds himself smiling. He raises a hand, “I’ve spent my whole life training.” He begins to laugh, he laughs so hard at this.

“Shido.”

It’s only a few weeks after the brawl and it never gets better. Don’t know, don’t care. Not my problem anymore. He hopes they all lose. Days later, Kyoya-sama orders came in. She leaves. He calls out her name but she doesn’t say a word. He tries to chase her. Often times tripping to the floor. He angrily shouts. How dare she come here to serve him for months and get close before she leaves him?! 

He wants her to come back quickly. She comes back. She stays. It’s a repetitive circle.

“Shido.”

“What is it?” He turns to face the girl in question.

“Come with me.”

“Huh?” Magoroku raises a brow. He’s confused as he looks around the area. The two are out on the large fields. Why here? “Why are we in the fighting fields?”

“We will be training today.” Her icy bright blue eyes never leave his navy blue ones, “Kyoya-sama’s orders.” 

“Oh?” He blinks. As she throws a sword towards him, he manages to catch it and hold it. Clumsily. Training, huh? That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. It was just some harmless training, right? 

He finds his lips curving to a malicious smirk as he brushes his hands on the surface of the blade.

“In that case, we’ll need an opponent, and…”

“Your opponent will be me.”

“What?!” Magoroku body tenses. Shortly a confident expression fades to a look of shock. His shock filling his core. 

  
  
  
  


“In that case, I hope you’re ready to lose.”

  
  


She has the upper hand. She trips him. His eyes go wide, he yelps as he loses his balance. He groans in pain as his back hits against the hard floor harshly. That hurts! 

Once his eyes snap open, he meets her cold gaze. The cold tip of her blade meets the skin of his exposed neck, barely grazing. Too close! It’s too close! A pit of worried grew within his chest. Oh no! 

“S-Sophia!” He stutters out. “Wh-What are you doing?!” 

“Training.”

Training? This was insane! What is she thinking?! She better not be thinking of sending the blade closer to his throat. The idea sent shivers down his shine. She keeps her blade still and steady. “In a real battle, this blade would already be logged in your throat.” To empathize with the point, she coldly lowers it. That idea made him shiver from fear.

“Stop this!” For being a future king, he’s on the floor covered in sweat and fear, only begging for her to stop. Yet he’s not afraid of her in the slightest.

“Never lose focus until the fight is over. Look into all possibilities.” She speaks up, impassively, “That is what makes for a certain victory.”

“What a terrible Ordeal that was…”

The further he’s alone in this office, the colder it gets. The silence furthers his thoughts, as he ends up reflecting on his past. There’s something missing here. He hates the cold. He hates the burning heat, too. 

He clings to her, digging his head into her chest. She doesn’t move, or mocks him, or even pushes him away from her. She stands here, silently taking it.

Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He makes sure that everyone knows that he’s a genius. They’ll see Shido Magoroku was a true genius.

But even a genius feels alone, right?

He’s going to prove it in the Buddyfight, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place. In truth, he didn’t need to compete in those matches, to fight against the foolish, but he wants to. Now, the students might wonder, why use a deck like this? It’s so that even he, the student council president… can have a completely fair match with ignorant fools like his opponents! Navy eyes cast down on the world in front of him, those fools thinking they’re better. No way!

Being cautious is always important, he believes. It’s better to be careful, right? Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. At the peak of the middle school will be the star with the best grades and the admiration every of every student: him, Shido Magoroku. If it comes to that, he’ll do whatever it takes to keep his seat at the top. He deserves this seat.

Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the stings that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat. His pride breaking at the seams while he hid behind the smirk. When he doesn’t get his way now, his eyes widen, giving a look of shock and horror. Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that... He complains and whines, it was supposed to be his wins. Stomping his feet on the floor. No fair! He blames others for it and not himself. 

What happened?

  
  
  


She leaves. He calls out her name but doesn’t say a word. He tries to chase her. Often times tripping to the floor. He wants her to come back quickly. She comes back. She stays. It’s a repetitive circle.

That hurts… 

Why me?

* * *

_ Up until 12am writing buddyfight fanfic again lol. Nothing new. Anyway JinMegu sharing a bed because. _

They didn't really care about sharing a bed together. They share most things. Megumi commonly camer to chill but tonight he allowed her to stay. This ought to be interesting, he heard her underneath. He gave her his large t-shirt. And now they both were underneath the covers.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You seem tensed." 

"I'm fine." 

"You sure." She questioned further, "

"Actually, I don't remember sharing a bed with anyone before."

Megumi stoically shrugged, "First time for everything."

* * *

## MagoSoph + JinMegu Royalty AU idea

RN I'm so tempted to write royalty JinMegu with my MagoSoph Royalty AU already. Jin and Megumi also go will this kind of AU setting, they won't be royalty by blood but Jin is a (darkness) Merchant and Megumi is his partner. 

Magoroku would surely hear about him and want to his dirty tricks for his own gain. He'd also pay Jin to do things for him. Magoroku trusts him to take care of the job. And to make sure no one tries to murder him or take his place as the future king. Jin is like: "I can get you anything you want... as long as you have the right amount to pay with." Jin makes it clear that there's a cost involved. And Magoroku is like "Fine. I'll give you as much as you want. Just do what's asked of you, no matter the cost."

Magoroku is a prince so he's very worthy and controls almost everything and anyone which is why Jin can enter in and out and get as much gold as he craves. Which makes me like to think about a possible Jin and Magoroku. 

**Prompt: Personal Failure**

**Words: Roughly 700 words**

**Title: Running along with failure.**

I was in 7th grade. It was my first year in middle school and let’s say, I wasn’t the brightest kid of the bunch. That’s the year that mentally impacted me a lot in a public school. 

Thanks to my growth, I started to feel quite awkward with most kids. My twin sister wasn’t there, and none of my friends were in my classes either. I mostly kept to myself, feeling strange and nervous. I’m not good around people and prefer to be left alone. Despite that, I tried to be my best as I always was. So I was stuck in a new class with new people. I did make some friends, however, they left. 

My homeroom teacher was nice and I enjoyed being in her class. She was an English teacher, a nice one. I have a deep passion for writing so it was nice to be inside of her class. 

My goal was to be the greatest I can be. 

We were outside. The sun was shining brightly from above. The sun was like a blanket on my skin, comforting me. It was your typical summer day during school hours. I mostly stayed alone in the grass as we waited in line for our turn.

We were in PE class at my old school. Our coach had this idea of making the Olympics happen. The Olympics was exactly as it sounds, to prove you’re great at something.

Being as sporty and wanted to do my best, I made a goal for myself. That goal was to try to make it to the Olympics. I tried my hardest to make sure. I practiced and was quite passionate about winning. No matter what I did, my skinny and weak body isn’t fit for these sorts of things. A part of me felt as if this was all pointless, it doesn’t matter. It’s all just a game. Still, it didn’t stop me. I want to try it.

This time, it was for the running course. This course was for the track. Just to see how fast you are and the fastest ones will be picked to move on.

In the wide grass field, I had a feeling that I was going to get high. It was just a little feeling. I’d supposed that I’m good at running. Maybe I can make it into the fields this time?

By the time it was my turn, I ran my first course. I got a 7.65. I was able to try again. 

I was almost out of breath, but I kept going. I ended up getting the same score last time. A feeling inside my chest started to grow. That feeling of trying your hardest only to have it crash onto hard. A painful tick that won’t leave. I felt pathetic, worthless, not good enough.

“Good Job! It’s okay if it’s the same score. It happens.”

I simply nodded and politely smiled, leaving it at that. A deep feeling of sorrow took over. I would walk off, with a fake happy smile. I laughed to fit in, despite my failure. I’m good at hiding my emotions by staying silent and smiling. It was common.

In the end, I pushed my body far too hard. I always give myself such high expectations but don’t we all? 

No one should base their worth on grades or games. Everyone should be having fun. Like a lot of people, I tend to give myself high expectations. That’s never good. Sometimes I forget that and beat myself up over the simplest of things. I’m very toxic to myself. I still struggle with this every single day but I’m trying my hardest, despite being so hateful towards myself

Failure is okay. Mistakes are also okay.

Most people would think that failure is bad. But everyone has failed once or twice about something in their lives. Failure is inevitable. Failure happens, and it’s not something that you shouldn’t fear either. Failure will help others grow, to become better. Don’t let the shame get to you. 

The lesson that should be learned is that no one is perfect. Just because you failed doesn’t mean you should stop trying, no matter how much it hurts. Failure also makes room for improvement. That is what I have learned.

Magoroku had yet another failed attempt. He pouted. It was another day of trying to cheer the lizard boy up and it rarely worked. The tan-haired started to get worried. This clearly wasn’t good for his health.

“What’s wrong?”

“Davide doesn’t want to leave the bed, or do anything, now.” He seemed bothered, “I’m worried.” 

“He’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” 

She silently nodded.

\----

“Get up.” She ripped the covers from him. 

The boy winced, curling up, and muttered a curse at her. He told her to back off. She ignored him, not dealing with his taunting today.

They followed her up the large stairs, which happened to be quite impractical. 

“Where the hell are we going?” 

“And why does it take so many stairs to do it?!” Magoroku pouted, clearly ignoring the curse word from Davide. 

She didn’t respond but kept walking. The two were confused and complained but followed the girl to explain.

_ She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. _

_ “Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.” _

_ Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader. _

_ The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people. _

_ Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness.  _

_ In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction.  _

_ That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again.  _

_ There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego.  _

_ The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to. _

_ She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time.  _

_ She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets.  _

_ "Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.” _

**—**

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The sunrise was peeking out from the light blue curtains in the room. The clock on the right night tabletop showed that it was close to five am. 

Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered. 

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to find her husband, Shido Magoroku, who was still dozing off with a peaceful smile. She noticed his breathing. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically. He was still asleep, odd given how he was a morning bird as well but got used to it.

Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. The way he slept reminded her of a small child. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile. 

Sometimes, the tan-haired would either find himself shifting closer to her in his sleep, clinging to her arms as he curled up, placing his hand closer to her chest. He made himself appear smaller than others. While other times, Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm. Her teddy bear.

This couldn’t last forever. Kyoya-sama would surely begin calling her into work soon enough. Well, he didn’t really need to call her since she was always there. It’s time to wake him up and carry on another day of work. She managed to wake him up as she shifted her weight on the bed. She heard a muffled groan in reply.

Despite staying up at ungodly hours in the morning, the white-haired was always the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. The male was also an early bird as well, for the most part, that is.

He sleepy opened his eyes to find her. “Good morning, Sophia.”

She doesn’t respond to him as the covers slipped from her frame. 

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

Magoroku frowned, “It’s a bit too early.” 

He doesn’t start work until six or so, believing he had plenty of time to catch more of his rest before he started the busy day of work. She went to get up as his navy eyes trailed her frame as he noticed movements.

“Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” 

“Wait!” He clung to her, stopping her from getting up. “Don’t leave me just yet.” He said as he placed his hand on her back. His arms held her shoulders in a grip that wasn’t too harsh, but wasn’t too soft, either. “Please, just stay here for a moment.”

She paused, her moments coming to an end by his touch. She doesn’t mock him or tell him to remove himself from her. She just stood there silently.

“You’re going to get up, aren’t you?”

“I don’t want to.” He whined, “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”

“No, you need to get up.” She was stern as always. She heard him let out an annoying whine in reply.

“Get ready right away.”

“Oh, fine, then.” He whimpered as he removed his hands and got up. “I guess I should be getting up soon anyway.” Listening to her words. “But don’t forget you still need to repay the favor from last night.”

_ "...I will not forget those words." _

**—**

“What can I do for you?” 

“Who are  _ you _ now?”

"I'm simply the chairwoman here."

_ ‘This is all that I am.’ _

Icy blue eyes met with the man in front of her. An older man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He flashed her a smile to which she didn’t return. She was here for important business. Her expression didn’t waver as her eyes cast on his frame. She knew why he’d come here.

“Is there something you need from Gaen Kyoya-sama?”

A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

In the higher-ups from within the office, she also served as Gaen Kyoya's chairwoman and servant if needed. When she was much younger she used to stand by his side, waiting for his orders from the tower but now it seems as if Kyoya-sama wanted her to work as well. He trusted her with the important task. She was responsible for all of the given tasks and acted accordingly. Kyoya-sama orders.

"What about Mister Gaen Kyoya?”

“Do you want to see him?”

The man nodded, “Let me see him."

“I’ll arrange a meeting.” 

“I did not come here to  _ arrange _ a meeting with him. I came here to see him directly and I must.”

"He’s busy. He doesn't wish to talk right now.” 

"Oh? Why is that? Please, do tell me, young assistant. I have other ways of… Let's say…  _ getting you to talk.  _ If you know what I mean…" He flashed her a delightful smirk. A twisted smirk filled with malicious desires for her. She noticed it from the way his eyes glistened. "You have such a pretty face. However. For one, that pretty face of yours could be of use to a lot of things I have going on, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

Disgusting. Sophia felt disgusted. Pretty? She hated that word with every fiber of her cold being. This guy was supposed to be a professional. He wasn’t one. That slowly drowned out the annoyance that she was feeling. She was slowly losing her patients and her temper along with it. She wasn’t going to fall.

She leaned forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor. "Never mind that!" She ended up shouting back. “Just tell me what you want already.”

“You.”

"I'm married." 

“It doesn’t matter, dump him.”

_ I don’t take orders from you.  _ She had enough of this talk. She was annoyed with him, her temper growing with each passing second. “This talk ends here.” Her expression went back to being impassive. “You’ll have to respect Kyoya-sama’s decision.”

She swiftly went on her way, leaving the meeting at that. She shortly left moments ago, focusing on her work out in front of her, not responding to the man’s complaints. It’s clear to her now that she didn’t like the idea of Kyoya-sama hanging around with this guy all that much and luckily for her, she knew he was going to feel the same. 

She looked at her phone. He's calling. Shido. Or well, Magoroku, now. She dropped his last name years ago when they got married. But still she was used to referring to him as simply Shido, and nothing more. Normally, she would’ve gone to see what he wanted by now but doesn’t bother to move.

He kept calling her. She ignored him. Normally, she would answer the first time he’d calls her name but not for today. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop bugging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it.

She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that. 

It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the events, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought.

The urge to pick it up was tempted. 

A temptation that plunged her senses and she came to the demands. She removed herself from the desk and went to the backrooms. She grabbed her phone and turned on it. She noticed the emails he’d sent before but ignored them. She clicked the button and brought it up to her ear, stoically. 

“Don’t call me at work. Is there something you need?”

_“Sophia!”_ A voice instantly shouted from the other end. Sophia cringed as she drew back her phone from her ear. _“Oh, uh… Y-Yes!”_ She heard him stuttered from the other end of the line. _“I have to show you something! Meet me near the Buddy Police station.”_

Show her something? 

_ “Sophia! Hurry!”  _ He hastily added after, almost sounding impatient. She could just picture him, waving his arms up and down dramatically at the phrase.

She let out a thick sighed. She brought the phone down, pressing the button and ending the call before he got the chance to scream or complain again. Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her eyes. She teleported out of the building and to where he was. She swiftly went to take her to leave. 

She was faced with the tan-haired, who was tapping his foot on the floor, clearly being impatient.

“Magoroku.”

He turned to face her, “Sophia? You’re finally here!” 

“You took far too long to get here.”  _ Took you long enough. “ _ What took you so long to answer anyway?” 

“Work.” She responded with a simple answer. He should know why he was working as well.

“On a lunch break?” 

“You said you had something to show me. I’m quite busy.”

“Oh, Yeah! That.” Magoroku grinned, “Here follow me! I’ll show you!”

He happily turned as he hummed. Magoroku led the way as she simply followed closely by his side wordlessly and stoically. It didn’t long before he halted his steps and looked up, causing her to stop as well. 

“Look!” Magoroku spoke as they were faced with a restaurant in front of them. “I heard this place had really great Sushi so I wanted to try it out.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re in a mood today.” He noticed, “Is there something bothering you?”

**—**

**_“That girl… who does she think she is denying my rights?”_ **

**From the shadows, a horror made itself known. There was nothing but a cold dark room that haunted its presence.**

**A mirror of break reflections.**

**A young girl, who appeared to be a teenager held a toy in her hand, petting it softly as she hummed to herself. “What’s the matter, Papa?” Her voice was concerned.**

**When he looked at the girl, he saw a flash of something crossing his eyes. A past reminder.**

**_The water was rising from below, rather rapidly. Before she knew it, the freezing body of water rose to the surface levels as it surrounded her body. The space around her felt sullen as if she plunged into the rivers of hell without her consent. Her blood ran cold. A scream was clasped in her throat, unable to come out. Her words wouldn’t come out as she wanted. Gosh. What should she do?! She felt her mind and heart raced. The water reminded her of a cold blanket that she didn’t want to have, she doesn’t need it. She didn’t want it, either. Like an ant being exposed to the large drops of water, she felt her wave. She tried to scream but her lungs felt empty. Her body was slumping into the water as it was a simple paper bag being carried by the wind. An unknown force hauled her into the bleakness. She felt powerless against the strings._ **

**_The water soon became a noose wrapped around her throat, causing her to suffocate in the cold water. She tried to fight against the blinds as her legs kept keeping against the water, trying to stop herself from drowning below. She found her body being tugged below into the depths that led down to nothing. As if shackles locked into her feet, tugging her body. She was stuck down here. How long has it been? How long before death made itself known to her? There was no way she was able to make it out of here alive. She anticipated the worse to come from this._ **

**_A hand reached itself from below to save her._ **

**_Her father._ **

**He shut his eyes tightly, “Nothing, dear.” He spoke, “Just… mad, that’s all.”**

**“May I ask about what?”**

**“I went to see Gaen Kyoya today.”**

**“Oh? Did he approve of it?”**

**“I didn’t get to see him, sweetie.”**

**“Oh…?” The girl frowned, almost sadly as she brushed her doll’s hair.**

**“Would you like me to deal with** **_her_ ** **then, Papa?”**

**“No.” That would be quite petty of him, getting so upset over that. However, if Kyoya didn’t really want to approve and show his face to him, he had others dealing with him. For sure. He placed a hand on his chin and let out a thick hum, “But I have something better for you.”**

**Her lips curved to a soft smile yet malicious smile in reply. “As you wish, Papa.”**

**—**

“That should be impossible.”

A voice came from the other side as she entered the room to find Kyoya-sama in a shocking state. He held the tablet close to his hands, still as shocked as ever. 

“Kyoya-sama.”

That seemed to caught his attention. 

“Sophia, I have an important task for you.”

**—**

_ A young boy of  _ **_DEATH_ ** _. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death.  _

  
  
  


**—**

Who knew being a Buddy Police was so stressful?

The Buddy Police was always busy, filled with many stressful and even life-threating fights. It was a tough job, after all. The Buddy Police was a crime-fighting law enforcement agency when it comes to down it, which means filing paperwork and stopping legal monsters, the battle was ever lasting. Magoroku knew that but he’d worked hard to be the force, even after spending so many years working against the force he’d changed over a “new” leaf, as one could say. He worked as one of the personnel in the building. He wanted to follow his father's footsteps and make him proud of him, even if that wasn’t difficult to do.

It felt like a home. But still Ryuenji Tasuku had so little trust in him, even if it has been a few years since school. He was still skeptical about Magoroku as the commissioner was always checking in on him and seeing if everything was okay and that he wasn’t plotting everything. That made it difficult. One couldn’t really blame the commissioner, either. Long ago, his father took over the Buddy Police office itself and had high power in it before being arresting and faced jailed time for it. Really, that was supposed to be his spot before but that’s fine, Magoroku had other plans. But sometimes that meant, working overnight to ensure everything is going into place. But he guessed, he’ll have to built the trust further. He has to make sure he fully gained the trust and not ruin it. That’ll be easy, right?

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“I think that’s enough work for one day.”

It’s late as he decided it was time to leave the Buddy Police behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as an officer in duty, he often stays late to work. It reminded him of his time back in Aibo Academy, where he often stayed late to work. He made sure that everything is done to his liking and prepared for events. He leaves some pages for the boy wonder genius to read and gloss over. 

He’d remembered it perfectly. 

How this felt all too normal, the vice-president, Sophia Sakharov already left hours before him with the excuse of being busy. Despite her leaving him, he lets her for the day and stays a little while longer to finish up some tasks. Or how he mostly spent it relaxing when he was finished. Magoroku couldn’t help but let him draw a smile as the memory came back into his mind. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything.

He’s certain that all of the staff and even Tasuku already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large building right now. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that. He’s sure that his wife would be home by now as well, too. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax, and to eat more Sushi, too! 

Despite it being dark thanks to the early night, the outline of grey-colored clouds made itself known to him. Gloomy and dark grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun, leaving the sky in its dismal state. He flinches and lets out a yelp as he felt the cold harsh drips fall to his exposed skin. This is a part he hates. Why does it have to rain now? 

“I can’t believe it’s raining now!” He complains. Just his luck. You gotta be kidding him! Why does it rain when he’s going home now?! How dare it rain when he’s trying to go home?! He fails to avoid the heavy drops and soonly gives up on trying to. 

It was raining and he was already wet, the drops were unavoidable now. His shoulders slump in response as his body hangs low. “What am I going to do?” He whined in defeat as he began to panic, trying to think of an idea. His navy eyes lower to the floor as his body sinks. “I didn’t bring an umbrella with me!” There’s not much he could do now, too. He knows that. It’s too late to go back now. It leaves the boy with only one choice in the matter. “I guess I’ll have to keep going...” 

He’ll just have to keep moving forward. He feels his body getting colder, as he shivers. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick from this. Anything but that! And if he does, he’ll blame it on someone else, and this rain.

He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar? 

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

As if she hears, this girl turns to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. Her expression was stoic as always. He knows her now. That face was so familiar to him. “Shido.”

He flinches in surprise. “S-Sophia?” He’s startled to see her, out of places, here within the rain like this. He never expected to even see her here. What’s she doing out in the rain like this? “What are you doing here?”

“Just get under already.”

Wait, what? He confusingly blinks. She’s allowing him to go underneath her umbrella? That’s new. And rather nice of her to do. Well, he’d like to be out of this rain. He’ll take it. 

A proud smile flashed brightly across his lips as he clumsily rushes to her, underneath with her. He’s delightful with her offer and follows her words. “Thank you, Sophia!”

She steps to the side, giving him some room while she gazes at him with some sort of pity. She doesn’t want him to get her wet. “You’re soaked so it’s best if you didn’t get too close.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku awkwardly laughed. 

He was soaked wasn’t he? It’s not his fault! He didn’t it was.

She finally has her eyes glued in front of her, glancing back to the front, silently.

They both stand there, within the rain underneath the umbrella for a moment. How strange. Almost enjoying the silence and the rain. Savoring each other’s company in silence. Despite the president not finding enjoyment in the rain, he enjoys her presence here alongside him, as crazy as it was that she’s here in the first place. It feels right standing side to side like they always did in the past.

Sophia doesn’t move and doesn’t speak a single word, only stoically stands there while she holds the bar to her umbrella. Nor does she appear bothered by the rain. She doesn’t appear annoyed by the rain, not letting any sort of annoyance show. As she continues to stoically look at it. Does she like the rain? He wonders.

“So, um, what are you doing here out in the rain, Sophia?”

“You want to go home, don’t you?” She questioned. “Come. I’ll take you there.” 

“Y-Yes, I do!” 

She began to walk again, stoically. 

He finches and lifts his hand. “Wait for me, Sophia!”

Magoroku hastily followed her, trying to keep in track with her umbrella as she went. He’ll chase her if he needs to but prefers not to shout at her to wait for him or chase her within the rain now. He doesn’t want to be left behind, not the cold rain. This time, it feels different. He wonders why she was doing this. 

Why would she want to take him home? That question was enough to answer but he couldn’t but wonder why. They BOTH LIVE TOGETHER! That should be something, right? And why was she out in the rain like this? Questioning her feels almost wrong now but he’s curious now. But then again, it wasn’t as if they haven’t walked side by side before, either. They often stroll side by side during school hours, too. It’s normal. 

“Sophia?” He calls her name in wonder. She silently gives him her attention by turning her to the side to meet his frame as he speaks. “Is there a reason you’re taking me home?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” She spoke to him. “We have a new mission.”

“Huh?” Wait, WHAT? He was shocked to hear. “A new mission?” He repeated. 

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

**—**

**The young girl looked at the wall, as she was faced with a woman in a picture.**

**Icy blue eyes and white-colored hair that appeared like snow. She wore a long stole strapped. She had no smile just a cold and stoic expression that made it different to make out her secret thoughts. A winter goddess, a ice queen.**

**“So that is the girl?” A curious voice that sounded much like a small child asked. She pet her dolly as expected. As she glance up at the frame.**

**“Yes.” He nodded, “Her name is Sophia Sakharov. Well, formerly, since she’s marry.”**

**The girl’s emerald eyes laced with curiosity. “Marry? To whom, Papa?”**

**“The recorders show Shido Magoroku.”**

**Another picture filled the screen. This time of a male with navy blue eyes and long tan-colored hair.**

**_“He’s part of the Buddy Police, too…”_ ** **She smiled, “Interesting…”**

**—**

_ “Shido Magoroku…” _

He flinched at the sudden voice. He was stopped in his path by a young girl. She had long neck-lengh purple-colored hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a blue jacket and simple laced pink-colored dress. She was holding a small doll in her hands.

“Uh…? And who are you?”

“My name is Aiya… Itsuki Aiya…” She muttered in a childlike voice, who was holding a small in her hands. Before she glance up at him, her deep emerald green eyes meeting his frame. “And I came here to challenge you!”

Magoroku was shunned at first. “No thanks. I don’t mean to be rude but I’ve better things to do than waste my valuable time on a small girl like you.” He placed his hands on his hips as he leaned down, still looking at her. “And besties, aren’t you a little too young to be out here alone? Where are your parents?”

The girl frown, her stoic expression darting him. “I came here for a challenge.” Determination filled her eyes, brimming with subtle confidence. As she took out the Buddyfight’s tubes.

Magoroku panicked, knowing what it might. “Wait!” He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

But it was already to late as she activated the fight system before he got a chance to stop it. The Fight Stage formed around them v-boards appeared in fornt of them.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage and lifted the metal topping to her, announcing herself. “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find me, Nanana Paruko!” 

Her emerald eyes looked around the scene, “It appears we have Shido Magoroku, part of the Buddy Police and former Student Council President to Aibo Academy! Facing off against…” Paruko stared in confusion as she was trying to think. “Uh… I don’t think we’ve met before” She floated down to the little girl. “What is your name?”

“I’m Aiya… Itsuki Aiya…”

“Okay, thanks!” Paruko smiled before lifted her aircraft back up. “Facing off Itsuki Aiya!”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes. “Now that I have no choice, I’ll get her good!” He brought out his deck, “You better be prepared to lose!”

“Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death!”

“Haunted dolls of death, show me your glow and come forth to me! Luminize! Haunted dolls!”

“Buddy… FIGHT!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!” The two shouted in unison.

He revealed his flag, “Darkness Dragon World!”

She revealed her flag next, “Dolly World!”

Paruko and Magoroku both gasped from their shock as they noticed the flag from above. It was massive appeared out in front of them.

“Dolly…  **_WHAT_ ** ?” What kind of world was this? He never even heard of it before! Magoroku raised a brow in confusion before his eyes widened at his sudden realization. “Wait a second!” 

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What! Is this new flag?!” Paruko raised a brow. “I never heard of it before.”

“Of course, not… I’m the only one who has it…”

“Where did that flag come from?”

“It’s a special flag…” She explained. “It was gifted to me by Papa.”

“It doesn’t matter what world she uses, I’m going to beat her.” 

Next was their Buddies.

“Bone Master, Rebel Gallows!”

“Gesha~!”

“Haunted Grace Doll, Lizzy!” 

**【Shido Magoroku’s life: 10】**

**【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 10】**

“First move goes to Shido Magoroku.”

He proudly grinned, “You’ll be easy to defeat.” He grabbed the card from his deck. “Charge and draw!” He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Bone Labor, Sabh Raj to the center!”

A monster came to his center, Bone Labor, Sabh Raj. A skeleton lady in a dress as she laughed, “Prepare to meet your end~!”

He lifted up his hand with a smirk, “Sabh Raj! Attack the fighter!”

The delighful laugher of the monster filled the air as it went to attack the little girl. He let out a soft groaned as she felt the blade course her.

【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 10→9】

“That’ll do for a quick warm-up.” He brought his hand up and closed his eyes. His delightful smirk wouldn’t flee his lips. “My turn is over.”

“My turn!” She shouted. “I draw! Then charge and draw!”

Magoroku watched her as she took a card from her hand.

“I call Little Lamp Doll, Tifa to the left!” A monster appeared on her field. She took another card from her hand, “Then, I call Pink Lulu Doll, Akina to the center area!” She was done calling monsters out on her field.

“Looks like Aiya brought two new monsters out! I wonder what they can do!”

“I’ll show you.” Aiya implied to Paruko as she brought her up hand, “Now, Little Lamp Doll, Tifa! Go attack the fighter!”

The monster dashed towards Magoroku.

“Not a chance!” He countered, “It’s not going to be  _ that _ easy!” Magoroku smirked confidently, “Sabh Raj’s ability, activate!” 

The little girl blinked.

His monster giggled as  _ “Your blade will not impel toward me. Your blade will swing toward the ones you love~!” _

“In case you don’t know, when a monster attacks alone… I can pay 2 gauge and redirect the attack to one of my opponent’s monsters!  _ That _ is Sabh Raj’s ability!”

The little girl groaned again as she was attack by her monster.

【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 9→8】

She gritted her teeth but she wasn’t done with her turn just yet. “Pink Lulu Doll, Akina! Attack the fighter!”

The pink doll hummed in delightful as she attacked and destroyed the monster in Magoroku’s center position. 

“In a last effort, Pink Lulu Doll, Akina finishes by attacking Shido’s monster in a crushing fashion to end the turn!”

That didn’t matter, Magoroku had other plans.

“I end my turn.” 

Good. It was his turn now. 

“Draw! Charge and draw!”

He held a card in his hand, “I equip!” 

【Shido Magoroku’s life: 10→9】

He loses a life point but that doesn’t matter. A small pen displayed. “DEATH Pen Schreiber!” 

He grabbed hold of the thick pen, using the tips of his fingers. Grabbing the other end with his other hand, taking the tip of, revealing the thick and sharp tip of the pen.

“Now, monsters of death! Return!” He drew a large circle in the air, as a symbol appeared in front of him. “I call Sabh Raj to the left!”

The monster came out of the symbol. She laughed. “I’m back~!”

“Huh?” The girl parted her lips, “How is that possible?” She sounded like an innocent child.

“You see, this item, DEATH Pen Schreiber…” He pointed at it, “allows me to call one 0 power death attribute monster from the drop zone!”

“I see… I see it now…”

“Good. I call Bone Lador, Au Darkth to the center position!” Another monster appeared to his left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—**

They all sat around the table to play a simple game. Aragami Rouga. Yamazaki Davide. Gremlin. Or better known as Oomori Retsu, now.

“Heh. It seems you might lose, huh, Magoroku-chan?”

Magoroku gritted his teeth. “I’m  _ not _ going to lose!” 

The door from behind him forcibly snapped open. “Magoroku!” 

“Ahh?!” Magoroku eyes widened as he brought his hands up. 

“Let’s go.” She turned away.

“Why were you over there?” She questioned. 

“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leaded back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” 

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. 

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up. 

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. 

She had to leave, teleporting out from underneath him.

_ He blinks, as he was in the middle of dressing, putting his pants up. His eyes shifted until he met her gaze. He instantly felt embarrassed, until he saw their master. He hastily shoved his pants up, holding it tightly. Flashing a large toothy smile in reply. _

_ “Gratos-sama!” _

_ “Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia.” _

_ He slightly lends, “All right…”  _

_ He wasn’t so sure. That last time he went was when Davide tagged along with him and recalled on the train, he talked about the girl. But still, he didn't hang out with Sophia as much as they did before Gratos came. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised.  _

_ The monster bones crankled as he raised the card in his hand, “Take this Hundred demon with you. Awaken!” _

_ His attention shifted back to the winds as a monster came from it. He cringes and jerks back. _

_ “I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Reju!” This monster was… unique. A slim long human body, wearing a black suit and tie, having golden trimming along his ruffles. A face that was a large camera as he was dancing along the room.  _

_ Gratos turned to face Sophia, “I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov.” _

_ Sophia didn’t respond but her glance was back at him. She sat there for a few seconds. She pushed herself from the floor as her heels. Making her way towards the male. Shido flinched when he saw her, his navy eyes meeting.  _

_ “Oh, Sophia!” _

_ From the corner eyes she could tell he was stammering and confused. _

_ “Get ready right away.” She ordered, “We’re going.” _

_ “All right… just um, hold on…” He fumbled with his bet and buttons.  _

_ And she turned to him, stoically staring as he played around with his pants. He seemed to notice as her cheeks grew in color but didn’t look up to face her again. He finally buckled the last button and let out a breath he was unknowingly sucking in. _

_ “There!”  _

_ He took his hands off his pants and turned to his Buddy determinedly, “Gallows!”  _

_ “Gesha!” _

_ And they both transformed and Sophia teleported them near a set of rocks. The area was covered by woods. _

_ “So, what now?” _

_ “Stay here with the Hundred Demons.” _

_ He nodded but was unsure. As she got on the rock. Activating her dark core. She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this? _

_ “A-Are you okay, Sophia?” _

_ “Don’t talk to me!” _

_ She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinches and panics, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up, “Something’s teleporting here.” _

_ Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end. _

_ Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!” _

_ He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia!  _

_ Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other he held up. _

_ Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse. _

_ The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together. _

_ Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and body aching.  _

_ Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes.  _

_ “I’m going to rest a little.” _

_ Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally. _

_ Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Aibo Academy?” He shouted loudly. _

_ Sophia's body shifted at the noise, grumbling. He flinches as he awkwardly turns to her. His navy eyes shifted to her frame, “Oh, right…! I should let her rest…” He wasn’t so sure on what he could possibly do, what else to do.  _

_ Everything began to fade…  _

His eyes snapped open to find he was the sofa, probably passing out. 

**—**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m really sore of the suddenly.” He gazed up at the wall as he frowned. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

A logical conclusion. Naturally, as the (former) student council president, he often worked hard to ensure the students had a secure school life. Now he was Shido Magoroku, part of the Buddy cop office. He often assist the press conferences and learned about the many information from the station itself. Being in the Buddy Police was no easy task. He knew that. Of course he did. His Papa worked from the Buddy Police before so it’s only fair that he followed in his footsteps. 

He had his own office, where he worked from the inside. While not really being doing the fights, he mostly done the paper work and stamping of notes.

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything. “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

It was serious when she used his last name instead of his first. Th-That’s right! He couldn’t help but panic at the idea. His whole reputation will be ruined if that happens! “ _ Why don’t we just pretend that this never here?”  _ Sophia always said that to him after he always told her something containing to the Buddy Police. He dreaded the idea of being discovered doing this with her. He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet warmth. She knows… She knows everything. She was convincing and he couldn’t help but fall. 

“If the Buddy Police discovered that I’ve been sharing this with you, there will be trouble!” He panicked. 

She leaned closer, towards him. Her icy eyes never leaving his gaze. 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her,  _ But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia! _ He stood ground, even if it felt like it was plunging by her icy tone.

“Now. Tell me.”

“All right, I’ll tell you…” He finally gave in. “If you want to know so badly.”

**—**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

The trust for felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. That feeling of trust was overwhelmingly high. They created perfect teamwork with one another despite their diverse personalities.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. A part that he’ll only show her,  _ only  _ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable to let go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship. 

He couldn’t catch her when she fell, not because he doesn’t want to, it’s just he was physically strong enough to do so. She fell on top of him, he ends up falling, too. He gritted his teeth as his eyes shut tightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to keep her weight from crushing his. Despite that, he couldn’t keep her weight from falling on his. He would reach his arms out but couldn’t catch her as she falls. His eyes would lace with worry and ask if she was okay when she did fall and scream from overworking herself, only to be met with her annoyed tone in the reply.

“I’m feeling really sore.” He whined as he leaned back into his chair. As he leaned back into his work chair. “Maybe I’m working too hard.” 

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. (Well formerly now.) That’s how it always been since he was younger. And even now, as he made it to his adult years the work only piled on. He believed he could do it, with his egotistical nature. Sophia and Magoroku both had busy lives.

She entered the room without the need to knock. It was his office where he worked. “Shido.” 

He paused, gazing up towards the doorway to find a white-haired girl standing in front of him. “What is it?”

“Kyoya-sama said it’s normal for a couple to do things at night.” Her icy and stoic expression meeting his eyes as she stood as still as a statute. Of course, Kyoya-sama knew. But why would he say that to her? Magoroku probably didn’t want to know but he was curious about it. Kyoya-sama probably had all sorts of plans like this, didn’t he? She probably got this from Kyoya-sama. 

“Oh?” He was curious. He supposed it was getting late when he noticed the clock. “I’m guessing you have something plan for us?”

She nodded silently. “You can have it.” She’s the one who said it’ll work when she confronted him about it. Her expression was as stoic as always when she spoke about it. “But only if you can show me a pleasant time.”

Huh? He blinked almost in shock. “Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock at her. “Have what? What am I having, exactly?”

“We’ve talked about this before.”

They have?! That’s right! They did discuss this before. How could he forget that?! He knew that! The boy was unsure at first. Magoroku was shocked by a panic. “I get it, now.” He felt his cheeks flustered, body slightly tensed. “Then you mean…” 

She nodded, “Da.” She knew what was going to say, despite not saying it himself.

_ ‘What if we could do that…?’  _ Magoroku always wondered.  _ ‘If other couples can do it… Then I can do it, too!’ _

Before he knew it, she swiftly made her way towards him, yanking at his shirt. He clumsily let out a loud yelp and jerked as he feels the contact. 

He’s met her stoic and stern expression. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. His brows instinctively twitched and quivered, bringing his arms up from his lap. His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her sky-blue. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his skin. He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“S-Sophia?”

Her fingers tailed to his lips, a delicate touch, as it caused his lips to part. Before she glid down to her chin. He felt sweat pour from his cheeks as he stared in a confused daze, almost speechless. He wondered what she was going to do, or rather, he wondered what on earth she was planning on doing next.

This night, they both had plans. Well, Sophia did.

“Wh-What are you planning on doing this time?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Oh?” He parted his lips in his confused daze.

She doesn’t respond. She leaned closer, eyes still wide open but narrowed slightly as she focused didn’t waver from him. She was scrutinizing him, glued to his frame that wasn’t going to leave any time soon.

She pressed her lips against his. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. He blushed as his fingers tensed. He felt his whole body tensed, as his eyes widened, instinctively. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was A mess when he panicked when it happened. Despite this not being the first, his reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last. 

The kiss didn’t last long as she pulled back. She broke the kiss herself, drawing back. 

Magoroku brought his hands up to his lips, still staring in shock. 

“We’re not doing  _ that  _ here!” Magoroku complained. He still felt his cheeks flustered by this. “W-We can’t do that in here! Maybe the bedroom would be fine!”

She was first to wake up once more. As she glanced off the boy was clinging onto her for the night. 

"Hmph… Sophia?" 

"Oh?" He questioned. "I'm too tired to question you right now. Please be sure to call me."

"Da." She nodded.


	17. Where Your Taste Disagrees

_A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life._

**_Where Your Taste disagrees:_ **

The severe terms devised him virtually inarticulate.

Her icy sky-blue obscure eyes pricing his presence. 

Annoyance and stoically remarked advances were her only responses given.

He sensed a torment of despair coursing his foundation at the unforeseen blows.

The bitter aftertaste of concern and affliction feeding his mouth. Disgraceful taste.

His inclination was shrieking at him to get away, to provoke.

### Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

The twilight. Cutting, and sharpening.

Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead.

Their speeches were much identical to that.

Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked.

But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

 **Determination**. The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. 

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in shock, hunching over slightly, “Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of course. I like her.”

_‘so this is the popular, Hanazono Eden.’_

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Since the first day, I’ve locked eyes with you. Coming all alone knowing how dominant we are. That shows a lot of courage.”

“I’d respect your courage and admittingly, I like you. Not many ladies are as courageous as you.”

She hummed slowly to herself, “Is that so?” 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

The alliance was slow, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually had the latchkey.

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but _two_ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’_ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.”

The complex relationship was part of their dynamic. The rough love, stern yet truthful. They both seemingly cared for one another despite all of that.

He seemed bleak, scowling near her frame but didn't say anything. Awkwardly, the two teens shifted closer. Strange moments that neither of them really were sure about but did it anyway. The romance wasn't their thing, more so Daijirou than Eden.

Her hand was soft, filled with that ambition warmth as it softly brushed against his hand. He instantly felt the rudder in the white fabric ghosting his features with ease. Causing him to merely tense and snort annoyingly at her but made no attempt to actually move away. 

Permitting the sign that he was subsequently subconsciously enjoying the weird foreign exchange from another. No matter how awkward. He needed something soft despite their tough love nature. They were only doing this because they truly care.

The night was always so cold, bitterly sweet

* * *

* * *

## Flashing Dreams Of Late-night Working




  *   * [Skip header](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440#work)



### Actions

  * [Add Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440/chapters/new)
  * [Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440/edit)
  * [Edit Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440/edit_tags)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440#bookmark-form)
  * [Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440#comments)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440/share)



  * [Download](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423440#)



### Work Header

Rating:
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category:
    

  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works)


Fandom:
    

  * [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)


Relationship:
    

  * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)


Characters:
    

  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)


Language:
    English
Stats:
    

Published:
    2019-09-12
Words:
    10753
Chapters:
    1/1
Hits:
    0

## Flashing Dreams Of Late-night Working

###  [shikiroku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikiroku/pseuds/shikiroku)

### Work Text:

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

Late-night working. What a great idea! Sarcaslly thinking. It was a poor distasteful idea...

Working late in the Student Council office wasn’t an everyday occurrence let alone lingering at ungodly hours. Magoroku was more of a “let’s get this work done during the day” type of person. He prefers doing everything during the morning hours just so he has the afternoon to relax. Even then, he’d made sure his work was finished ahead of time during the weekdays. But with the perpetual dread of toiling alongside their new master, Ikazuchi-sama, in order to get the Tenbu card. Which took a lot of his morning time away from him during the weekdays.

Sophia, on the other hand, was such a late night bird. Often, Kyouya-sama would request for her presence nightly or missions would happen. She didn’t mind the night, she prefers it when no people were outside. She didn’t much care for the time itself as it wasn’t wasting her time. She hated it when people would waste her time regardless of actions. But, of course, allowing Shido to know that wasn’t in her best interest. She rarely let him in on her personal issues, if all.

Magoroku and Sophia were absolute opposites when it came to these sorts of things, with their clashing personalities that oddly worked together just well; this was more than simply just expected.

“I’m feeling so sore…!”

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

“And hungry, too!”

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity. He did care about well being as much as anyone else would, right? 

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. While casually speaking to himself, being inadequate to contain his thoughtfulness much. He was quite outspoken with his thoughts, really. But he didn’t care if others heard him, at least not with Sophia and Gallows. They were the only two that were in his life.

A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Whining to Sophia would be a good option, but one that was the expected reaction. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. But this route was much better, vastly better than the more opted option of being teleported by Sophia saying a simple phrase: **_“_ ** _He’s calling.”_ Shortly the phrase made him feel distressed, almost panicked by the thought of being zapped once more. But it was getting late and he’d highly doubted that their master was going to call this late at night. Though the plausibility of that happening was high, of course, it hasn’t occurred. Yet.

 _‘I much rather be doing this than getting zapped for failing another Buddyfight.’_

In fact, he didn’t even want to sleep tonight even though he really should. He always followed the rules and guidelines for sleeping. Always in bed on time unless it was doing his schoolwork than that was the only excuse for this. But the constant nightmares of being zapped was getting to him. Surely it was.

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t fret finishing the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the tip of his lips had curved to a delicate smirk, almost pleasure swelled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her. She was stoically doing her work. Simple as that. But maybe, he wanted that. Deep down, he wants her to stay, that was more than clear. He wasn’t fond of being alone. Even if she was far to focus on her work and still wanted her to finally be zapped for the times she’d failed the match; he needed her.

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care?

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features.

“Wh-What is it?” The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. Until she pointed her index finger on the papers she had. Stoically warning him with the small taps filling his ears. Almost silently. She wasn’t the one known as the leader, but she was the one who was partly in control, working alongside Kyouya to make sure their plans were working. She was fully capable of taking the lead and getting him back on track for missions. Even if she were to talk her words were always blunt and towards the point but she wasn’t the one for talking much.

“Ah?” Flinching once more realizing that she was warning him to complete his work. She didn’t converse anything or even voice a single word. Instead, she was doing her job by trying to get him back on track but he highly doubted she didn’t care. She was just playing with him at this point, he could just sense the annoyance and malicious intends from her glistening large eyes. He merely grunts, splitting his locked gaze from her and back on the papers. Trying to focus on the work in front of him. He needed to get this done but he was clearly sweating. Apprehensive? Alarm? Was this girl even observing him anymore? He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to check. But he’d fought against it.

She elevated herself from off the couch, making sure she fully organized and assembled the papers needed for such a task. Keeping it her grasped. Hearing the heels clicking the floor below, getting louder as she was drawing nearby, had elicited him to wince. Shortly, he’d felt the odd presence of her standing on the side of his desk. Her shadow was almost taunting in a way but he wasn’t afraid of her but inevitably she’d come to check if he was doing his work? 

“I’ve completed the necessary work.”

“Huh?” He stood astonished, sulking further in his chair, not chairing if the sound was squealing like some sort of fangirl. He quickly turns to glance at her in mere shock and confusion, “You’ve finished all of it?”

Merely nodded, "Da."

He didn’t speak. Instead, he quickly had to think of something.

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

“N-No!”

“No?” She repeated his word back at him, questioning sternly yet coldly.

“You’re not!” His actions were dramatic and hasty, “You still got more to do!”

She raised a brow, almost stoically glancing at the male. Confused and annoyed. 

Raising his hand, waving dismissingly, “Go back and re-check these. Make sure there are no mistakes!” His tone sounded more confident and leading than usual, 

He stares at her, only to find her parting her lips but spoke nothing. Instantly closing them and frowning being displeased. Grabbing the papers once more and made her back towards the seat she was located in beforehand. Diving back into the given work without a single word. He could tell that she was annoyed. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he’d lean back into his chair for a mere moment. Glancing up at the ceiling and pondering deeply. That was only an excuse for her to stay. Here beside him. Keeping him away from the nightmares that plagued his very soul. It was large selfish reasoning to keep her focus on her work, even if he already knew that she was doing this correctly and was fully capable of doing this but still…

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido?" she asked another question by the sound of his name. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving!" 

His tone sounded awfully more aloof towards her than he coveted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!"

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties.

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention.

* * *

* * *

PAST DRAFTS

Late Night Working

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her.

 _‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_ ** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“Sophia.” 

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention. 

“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her.

“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes. 

“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”

“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t.

“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to _steal_ my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add, **_is secret_ **!” 

“And?”

“ _And_ !?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting _more_ food!”

She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘ _You’re such a dork, Shido.’_ Taking the food out of his hands. 

“Thank you, Shido.”

“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia.

“For the food.”

“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”

After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed.

“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Magoroku - Oh, what’s this, what’s this?

* * *

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her.

 _‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_ ** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention. 

“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her.

“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes. 

“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”

“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t.

“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to _steal_ my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add, **_is secret_ **!” 

“And?”

“ _And_ !?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting _more_ food!”

She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘ _You’re such a dork, Shido.’_ Taking the food out of his hands. 

“Thank you, Shido.”

“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia.

“For the food.”

“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”

After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed.

“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”

“I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

Working with Gratos felt. Odd. Almost far too soon but events were evolving. For the worse or for the better, it was irritable to tell. But he wasn’t sure if he like this or not. That didn’t matter, they wouldn’t care either way.

 _It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office._

 _Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature._

 _Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really._

 _His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises._

 _Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity._

 _Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough._

 _Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…_

 _At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her._

 _‘Good girl.’_

 _He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would_ **_murder_ ** _him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims._

 _At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less._

 _Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?_

 _Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand…_

 _Why did he care?_

 _“Shido.”_

 _The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room._

 _Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features._

 _“What is it?”_

 _The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge bite his lips._

 _They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself!_

 _"You seem a paler than usual."_

 _He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't._

 _This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open._

 _"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried._

 _"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?"_

 _His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily._

 _"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case._

 _She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes_

 _He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!"_

 _Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse!_

 _Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties._

 _"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"_

 _She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk."_

 _"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”_

 _“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”_

 _“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her._

 _Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird._

 _"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes."_

 _He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?"_

 _"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.”_

 _He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure._

 _“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”_

 _She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”_

 _“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”_

 _She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention._

 _“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her._

 _“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes._

 _“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”_

 _“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t._

 _“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to steal my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add,_ **_is secret_ ** _!”_

 _“And?”_

 _“And!?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting more food!”_

 _She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘You’re such a dork, Shido.’ Taking the food out of his hands._

 _“Thank you, Shido.”_

 _“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia._

 _“For the food.”_

 _“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”_

 _After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed._

 _“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”_

 _“I’ll take care of it.”_

He groans,

He acted as if he was powerful and perfect, hiding his flaws from everyone under the mask of delight. He was a leader, capable yet imcompet 

But he was mentally weak to handle much.

* * *

[Impromptu doctrine] Daijirou and Eden were ending up lunch together that day, towards the more empty area of the school as not be bothered. Discussing important matters, they were both leaders and regularly had no free to themselves. The male inadvisedly drops some of his meal on his shirt and Eden just softly chuckles to herself, covering her mouth. The redhead is caught off guard as a red coloring made his way towards his lips. Looking unamused. 


	18. Das Zwielicht

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

* * *

**_Wo Ihr Geschmack nicht übereinstimmt:_ **

Die strengen Begriffe machten ihn praktisch unartikuliert.

Ihre eisigen, himmelblauen, dunklen Augen schätzten seine Anwesenheit.

Ärger und stoisch bemerkte Fortschritte waren ihre einzigen Antworten.

Bei den unvorhergesehenen Schlägen spürte er eine Qual der Verzweiflung auf seinem Fundament.

Der bittere Nachgeschmack von Besorgnis und Bedrängnis fütterte seinen Mund. Schändlicher Geschmack.

Seine Neigung schrie ihn an, wegzukommen, zu provozieren.

* * *

Jetzt. Es ging weiter als dieses unverwechselbare Festival. Ihr "Date", zu dem der Präsident sie immer wieder nervte. Etwas, das als romantisch angesehen werden könnte. Sie waren keine besonders datierenden Leute. Sophia war besonders nicht so ein Mädchen, aber er hatte vorgetäuscht. Magoroku genoss das Ausmaß der berühmten absorbierten und hübschen Eigenschaften, die damit einhergingen. Aber mit Sophia? Nach was auch immer würde sie sich sehnen, um dieses oben erwähnte Engagement zu arrangieren? Was könnte in die Irre gehen? Alles und alles. Er lehnt es ab, gelegentlich zu erkennen, macht aber normalerweise Fehleinschätzungen. Fummeln an dieser einen Maßnahme, die ihn ununterbrochen in seine Scharniere stolpern lassen würde. Verderbtheit fast.

Ein melancholisches Winterdatum, das der Vizepräsident simuliert hatte. Charakteristisch Sophia Sacharow. Selbst mit diesem Datum wartete er nur darauf, auch außerhalb der Arbeit mehr über sie zu erfahren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest etwas Gelehrsamkeit über ihre Figur abgeben würde. Obwohl sie subjektiv nicht viel über sie wusste, wie ihre Familie, Vorlieben und sogar wo sie gelebt hatte. Obwohl der Präsident Vermögenswerte für so ziemlich jedes einzelne Studentenportfolio hatte. Sophia und der plausible Kyouya-sama hatten nicht einmal Mühe, ihm die bloßen Realitäten hier anzubieten, als ob sie einfach nicht wollte, dass er dieses Wissen sieht. Sophia machte durchweg schneidend und unerbittlich, von mehrdeutiger Qualität, aber vergrabene Federn, von denen er geschätzt hatte, dass sie faszinierende erlösende Eigenschaften für sie besaßen. Sie ein Leben entmystifizieren.

Sie überlebte, indem sie rücksichtslos bösartig war. Bösartig für den Abstrich, bedeutungsvoll am Draht und viel zu schnell für ihr eigenes Wohl. Schockierend gerissen für ihr eigenes Interesse.

Und er war nichts wie ihre intensive Natur. Aber er wusste nichts über ihr persönliches Leben, keine einzige Sache, aber er wusste, dass sie irgendwo lebte, aber wo? Hat sie Brüder oder Schwestern? Wie sind ihre Eltern?

Er sprang auf, um sich über jede unbedeutende Vorstellung zu quälen, dass es Verzweiflung gab, auf das zeitgenössische Material zu stoßen. Er stellte aus, als wäre er in bedeutende Spaltungen gehauen worden. Er erwiderte die Vorbereitung in seinem Kopf auf die Art von Dingen, die sie möglicherweise tun konnten, und plante so viel wie möglich im Voraus. Das einzige, was Magoroku stetig tat, war sicherzustellen, dass er angemessen auf alles vorbereitet war, was er beachtete, was wichtig war, so wie er es für den ABC Cup ausführte, weil der ABC Cup nicht genau so verlief, wie er es skizzierte. Er erzeugte seinen Ruf, um gequetscht zu werden - und verlor den größten Teil seiner Bewunderung von seinen Kollegen wegen seiner Misshandlung von Autorität und Nachsicht - zusammen mit dem Äußersten seiner Mastermind-Dominanz, die damit einherging.

Wie immer beharrte er darauf, ihre Blicke und Gesten zu versüßen. Präzises Timing. Streetwalker-Beteiligung. Konsumieren Sie ausschließlich Termine, um Unterkünfte in der Region Japan zu identifizieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Analyse in der umfassenden Bibliothek der Schule über die Fraktion mit den Laptops. Er hat ständig nachgeprüft, so schafft er es, in seinen Kursen wunderbare Ränge zu erreichen. Sein Vater hielt ihn immer für perfekt und erwartete, dass er die Krone nach Hause bringen würde. Aber nur dieser Magoroku zog sich in unverfälschter Demütigung nach Hause zurück, brach in Tränen aus und verurteilte alle anderen außer sich selbst für seine Fehlerhaftigkeit.

Wann war echte Teilnahme, um sie gründlich zu erklären? Ein Kurs war eine Sache, aber Absolutionen? Er verlangte, dass es einwandfrei sei! Die narrensichere Disposition! Einer, der keine Chance auf Nachlässigkeit hat, bestreitet, direkt enttäuscht zu haben. Er konnte nicht schlussfolgern, seinen derzeitigen Begleiter zu frustrieren, oder?

Gallows, seine verspottende Partneranomalie aus Darkness Dragon World, verlockte ihn häufig von seiner Karte, verspottete ihn, weil er sich zu viel vorgestellt hatte, und das Stehen mit der Frau zögerte sie nur von dem, was sie ertrug. Unweigerlich hatte sein zuverlässiger Kumpel mehr Ehrfurcht vor Sophia als jemals zuvor vor Magoroku. Magoroku war es ausdrücklich klar, dass er sie sogar als „Big Sis Sophia“ winkte. Ein seltsamer Name, den er ihr geben sollte, aber seinen Kumpel zu arrogieren, war viel jünger als Sophia und Magoroku in Monsterjahren, die er sich angeeignet hatte. Es erklärt sein bedrohliches und jugendliches Verhalten. Nicht wie der hellbraune war selbst nicht weniger absurd.

Sie wollten nur wenige Tage vorher ausgehen. Schließlich ist endlich eine ungewöhnliche und machbar amüsante Saison gekommen, die am Wochenende festgelegt wurde, an der beide keine Sorgen hatten. Oder wirklich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte, da die Einrichtung nach dem Aufräumen des Establishments für die Auseinandersetzung zur Weihnachtszeit kurzzeitig zugelassen wurde, was Jugendliche und Ausbilder normalerweise in Japan getan haben.

Er stellte fest, dass er ausreichend ausgerüstet und angezogen blieb, um der ätzenden Kälte zu begegnen, die dieser Winter zu bewältigen hatte. Er stellte regelmäßig sicher, dass er sehr gepflegt und erfrischt war, ohne dass jemand anderes viel erwähnte. Das Auftragen seines Zimt schmeckte nach Klon und putzte seine Zähne wiederholt, bis sie vollständig weiß waren und auf jeder Oberfläche glänzten. Er kämmte seine kurzen braunen Haare, um sicherzugehen, dass er es war. vollständig bereit, keine Strähnen verrutschen lassen, bevor er seine behandschuhten Hände hebt und den dunkelgrünen Hut auf seinen Kopf legt. Als nächstes war ihm ein üppiger Pullover im Schatten eines grasbewachsenen Kleidungsstücks aufgegangen. Dick und gedehnt vor Wärme. Perfekt bleiben für den entspannten Sommer, den er vermisste. Darunter trug er sein typisches Hemd mit weißem Kragen und eine melancholische Lackhose, während die dicken Winterstiefel hoch waren. Steckte seine Hose in die Stiefel.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Schmerzhaft auf die Zeit warten. Seine Abendschuhe küssten fröhlich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde in Bezug auf die Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren. Magoroku blieb elementar systematisiert und erwartete gespannt, dass die Uhr zum herkömmlichen Zeitpunkt ticken würde, da er ununterbrochen die Toilette am meisten übernahm. Die Zeit rückte näher und begann zu schlucken.

Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn.

Das Vibrieren der Absätze, die mit einem kleinen, aber strengen Klopfen auf den Fliesen tippten, hatte ihn unvorbereitet gefangen genommen. Wissen, wer sie war. Diese Wasserhähne hatten einen besonderen Klang. Ein Geräusch, das nur er hypnotisieren konnte und das tat er auch. Ihre reimenden Töne bleiben in seinem Kopf eingeschlossen und scheinen in seinem Kopf mietfrei zu sein.

"Shido."

Diese Stimme. Ihre weibliche Stimme sprach seinen Namen aus, relativ melodiös in der Melodie. Er wurde munter vom Lärm und beobachtete, wie sein Herz einen Puls in der Animation abprallte. Die Blütezeit war eröffnet. Es war positiv. unglaublich! Er holt tief Luft und lenkt ab, um die fragliche Frau anzusehen.

"Sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja!" Grob und verlegen nickend kräuselte er das Ende seiner Lippen zu ihr. Unpassiv strahlend, als er sich drehte, um sie anzusehen, bevor er verwundert zurückschnippte und Schweiß über ihren Mangel an Winterkleidung tropfte. Keine sperrigen Mäntel, keine festen Leggings, um ihre schlanken, blassen Beine zu verbergen, oder Handschuhe, um ihre Hände vor dem Einfrieren zu schützen. Er starrt nur in purer Sorge und Entsetzen. Die Weißhaarige hatte einfach ihre elegante Kleidung an und kein Schutz vor dem extrem kalten Winter würde ihnen bieten ... Hatte sie wirklich vor, mit ihm in nur ... einfachem, normalerweise verschwenderischem Kleid auszugehen, einem langgezogenen, leuchtenden Cerulean-Kleid mit einer Stola um ihr Gehege eingeschlossen? Was dachte sie überhaupt? Nein, nein, nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ausgeht, sie hätte krank oder schlimmer werden können! "S-Sophia!" Er kreischte und hob ängstlich die Arme. "Du gehst in ... das aus?"

Sie hob eine Braue und schien von seinem plötzlichen Schrei überrascht zu sein. Bevor sie fast schnaubte, senkten sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen. Sie war eindeutig von ihm beleidigt. Fast so, als hätte er gerade ihren geliebten Meister beleidigt. Fast genervt. Der Schlüssel hier war wesentlich. "So ist es."

"Wo ist deine Winterjacke und Kleidung?"

"Zuhause."

"Was!?" Er hob hysterisch die hohlen Hände. "Sag mir nicht, dass du vorhast, ohne Schutz vor dem Schnee auszugehen! Was ist, wenn du krank wirst? "

"Ist schon okay. Ich werde nicht krank. "

"Nein, ist es nicht!" Er war schnell dabei, dies abzulehnen: „Und du wirst, Sophia! Ich weiß es!" Seine Hände begannen weiter zu zittern. „Was wäre, wenn du krank wirst? Wer wird sich um dich kümmern? Mich !"

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Shido“, wies sie seine Beschwerden ärgerlich zurück.

"Bitte, geh nach Hause und zieh dich sofort um!"

Sie seufzte ärgerlich und zog ihre goldene, helle Buddyfight-Karte heraus. Sie schloss die Augen als ihre typische Mischung aus Orange und Schwarz. Ihr Portal wurde mit ihrer Disaster Force erstellt. Bemerkenswerterweise verstand er diesen Standard in Bezug auf das Portal überall. Bevor sie es blockieren konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und leuchteten mit einer bestimmten Absicht: „Oh! Warte auf mich!" Er streckte die Arme aus und flog hinein, um in ihr Portal zu springen. Sie hörte das plötzliche Geräusch und drehte hastig den Kopf um, um die braunen Haare bereits im Portal zu finden. Und damit schloss sich das Portal natürlich.

"Shido!"

Ihre Augen waren geschockt, als sich ihre Lippen teilten. Verärgert oder gereizt. Vielleicht beide? Sie war schockierter als alles andere, was er für eine großartige Idee gehalten hatte, sie in ihrem Portal zu begleiten. Es war schon einmal passiert, aber nicht ohne ihr Wissen oder Bewusstsein. Oder die Zeit, als er rief: "Verlass mich nicht!" und sprang ohne einen zweiten Gedanken in ihr Portal.

Shido war manchmal ein Clown. Buchen Sie klug, haben Sie die besten Noten in seiner Klasse und zählen Sie zu den besten Schülern von Aibo. Zeigen, wie fleißig er war, aber immer noch ziemlich dicht und im Allgemeinen ohne gesunden Menschenverstand. "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er so etwas tun wird ..." Aber Magoroku wusste aus ihrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, dass dies nicht gut für ihn enden würde, aber er hatte keine Angst vor ihr.

Er lächelt sie angespannt an und tut so, als würde er nicht einfach das blöde, unbestreitbare Ding tun, wie in ihr Portal zu springen. Sie hätte ihn mit einer ihrer vielen Karten ermorden können, vorzugsweise mit ihrer "Berserker Gard" -Karte, die sie normalerweise immer bei sich hatte. Ihre bevorzugte Karte. Oder ihn rausgeschmissen, aber sie hatte keine Lust, ihre Zeit damit zu verschwenden. Es wäre vorerst erträglich.

Stattdessen machte sie weiter, und schließlich kam das Tor zu einem Schluss und filterte beide heraus. Sophia landete sanft auf ihrer Mahagoni-Plattform, während Magoroku mit einem großen und scharfen Aufschrei als Antwort auf seinen Hintern hinabstieg. Den Raum füllen. Vor Angst murmelnd, als er endlich auf den Rahmen des violetten Fußbodens trifft: „Das tut weh!“ sich von der Plattform zu treiben. Wenn Sie seinen unteren Rücken in der Hoffnung reiben, wird die unvorhergesehene Belastung beseitigt. Er erhob sich vom Boden und peitschte sich von jeglichem Schmutz oder Trübsinn, der sich auf seinem langen, mattgrünen Überzug festgesetzt haben könnte.

"Huh?"

Er hob seinen Körper vom Boden hoch, sah sich in der neuen Gegend um und neigte den Kopf zu einer heilsameren Illustration der zeitgenössischen Weite. Er räumte seine dunkelblauen Augen ein, um die modische Umgebung zu untersuchen. Ein frischer Ort. Eine schlichte Wohnung, die hellblau dekoriert und eingerichtet ist. Ein perfektes und angenehmes Durcheinander, das er sich ansehen konnte, vermutete er.

In der Mitte ruhte eine umfassende Matratze, die lediglich viele unerwünschte Vorbehalte hervorrief. Halten Sie eine Queen-Size-Bettdecke und leuchtende himmelblaue Bezüge mit weißen Auslösungen fast wie Splitter gleichzeitig mit den Rändern. Konsequenter als sein Fundament und umfangreicher für Sophia, konnte er nicht anders, als über die Idee nachzudenken, in etwas ähnlichem wie dieser Art von Bett zu schlafen. Fast kandiert wie ein Sabbern über die Menge an Komfort und Wärme, die er möglicherweise reserviert, indem er einfach auf dem Bett schläft.

Er meckerte leise: "Ist das dein Zimmer, Sophia?"

"Da."

"Oh, das ist es?" Er schien überrascht, aber nicht ganz: „Du hast so ein luxuriöses Zimmer, wenn ich es selbst sage, Sophia! Ich könnte in diesem Bett schlafen und niemals gehen ~! “

Sie hielt inne und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Als ihre Brauen nervig fest zusammengepresst und unfähig gewölbt wurden. Mitleidiger Blick auf ihn beinahe aufgeregt, dass er etwas tun würde. Aber was? Es war Shido, an den sie dachte, er stolperte oft über diesen edlen Raben in der Nähe seiner kniehohen Stiefel und war inkompetent. Immer noch dieselbe ineffektive und ungeschickte Vorsitzende des Studentenrates, mit der sie ausnahmslos schwitzen musste. Zuerst war ihre Haltung stoisch, ohne Zittern, aber sie starrte ihn elend an, beinahe beunruhigt von etwas…

Er schmollte im Wesentlichen über ihren vorherrschenden Ausdruck. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Augen schwollen an. „Was? Warum siehst du mich so mitleidig an? " Er konnte die Gründe für ihre Gefühle nicht genau bestimmen. Hinter dem kontaminierten Blitzen in ihren Augen.

Sie zeigte gewöhnlich ihre Bösartigkeit und ihren Ärger gegenüber bestimmten Dingen und drückte aufhebende Empfindungen wie Feindseligkeit und die Notwendigkeit aus, andere zu misshandeln, wenn sie zufrieden war. Durch ihre Augen sah sie, dass er bestraft wurde, um daraus abzuleiten. Er hat es verdient, unter seinen Fehlern zu leiden, hat sie sich angeeignet. Vielleicht hat der Dunkle Kern auch ihren Geist auf diese Weise beeinflusst? Eine der wenigen Emotionen, die sie ihm beiläufig bekannt machte, nur die Unruhen, die sie dem jungen Präsidenten übermittelte, und niemand sonst sah diesen erbärmlichen Blick in ihren Gesichtszügen aufblitzen.

War sie besorgt über etwas? In Bezug auf ihn? Keine Alternative! Vielleicht fühlte sie sich nicht gut? Sie tauchte fast erschüttert auf.

"Was ist los mit dir?"

Sie erreichte es, von ihrer spontanen, unerwünschten Verwirrung durch seinen nervigen, besorgniserregenden Ton zu ihm gezogen zu werden. Seine Stimme. Ihre Lippen blinzelten und tauchten angeblich nach ihrem primären Stirnrunzeln auf, bevor sie stoisch behauptete und sich rührte: "Fass nichts an. Du könntest am Ende etwas kaputt machen. “

"Ich verstehe."

"Gesha-Gesha!"

Verspottende, aber bescheidene Lacher befriedigten die Wohnung mit ihrer knappen Schweigsamkeit. Ein vertrauter Ton für beide Männer, hatte er zugegeben.

Konzentriert auf dieses vertraute spöttische Lachen, das die Wohnung wie ein Windstoß ernannte, kam kurz darauf. Die üblichen blinkenden goldenen Lichter und Windböen, sein Monster war kurz aus seiner Karte. Sein Körper hatte nur eine dunkle Farbe und war rein tiefschwarz, als die Enden seines Körpers sich verdunkelten. Er ergriff nur sein Gewicht, indem er in der Luft schwebte. Fast erinnerte das Männchen, als wäre Gallows eine Art Geist. Krallen oder eher fast Reißzähne klebten an den Seiten seines oberen Brustbereichs und enthüllten fast eine Art Brustkorb ohne Knochen, den Menschen haben. Im Morgengrauen dämmerte ein ziemlich dicker blutroter Umhang, der an den Anstrengungen seines Halsstücks befestigt war. Viskose, rot getarnte Umhüllung war um die Stelle gewickelt, an der sein Hals sein sollte, und tropfte willkürlich von seinem winzigen Körper, der lose an seinem Rahmen darunter hing.

"Es ist Magoroku. Er wird es auf jeden Fall vermasseln und am Ende etwas kaputt machen, gesha! "

Empört scharf auf seinen Kumpel, finster auf das junge Monster, "Halt die Klappe, Galgen!"

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf, entzückt von seiner Anerkennung, beschloss jedoch nicht, ihre Beredsamkeit auf ihn zu verlagern.

"Warum sind wir überhaupt hier?" aber es folgte noch keine Gegenerwiderung. Verwirrt konvertierte er, um zuletzt an dem Ort zu gucken, an dem er sich erinnerte, dass sie geblieben war. Er kultivierte einen Schlag auf sie und war gelassen abgelenkt. „Sophia?“

"Was denkst du, wofür sind wir?"

Verspottete ihn stoisch mit dieser Inquisition und sagte ihm, dass sie ihm und seinen Fragen tatsächlich zuhörte. Ärgerlich und grob drückte sie ihren Zugang auf und riss die Tür weit auf, um den Inhalt des kleinen schrankartigen Bereichs freizulegen, wodurch sie klickte und zu den Keilen hinunterrutschte. Sie hob ihre Hand hinein und blätterte durch die vielen Gegenstände, wobei sie leicht gegen ihre geisterhaften Hände drückte. Auswahl der am besten geeigneten Artikel. Einige Kleider entwurzeln und achtlos auf das Bett werfen.

"Oh!" Er bewegte seine Augen, als seine Augen sich nur auf dem Bett niederließen, auf dem sie ihre Kleidung anzog. "Das ist richtig! Ich habe vergessen!" Er legte seine Hände auf seinen Hinterkopf und rieb sich mit einem leisen Kichern beiläufig den Kopf.

"Warum bist du mir überhaupt in mein Portal gefolgt?"

"Ähm ..." Er wirkte alarmiert, fast zögernd für einen Moment. "Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass Sie tun, was ich sagte, und mich nicht wieder verlassen."

Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn oder machte keine Sonance, aber er konnte erkennen, dass sie ihn durch ihre spontane Dunkelheit und ihren mäßig ernsten Blick ermutigte. Normalerweise hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihm danach keine nennenswerten Worte mehr gab. Normalerweise tat sie das oft.

"Ich hätte das früher erkennen sollen ..."

Er schwang sich hastig von ihrem Blick weg und legte seine Hände auf seine Hüften, sah sich noch einmal in ihren Gemächern um, als ob er nach etwas suchte. Etwas in Bezug auf diese Wohnung deutete auf… Wohlstand hin, der fast mehr verdient als die meisten seiner Habseligkeiten. Die meisten Dinge im Schlafzimmer ähnelten ihm, als ob er mit einer bemerkenswerten Beschreibung des Trankopfers hergestellt worden wäre. Und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es so war. Ein Glas. Es fühlte sich für ihn buchstäblich sehr schrecklich an. Er spürte eine seltsame Stimmung, als ob er nicht einmal hier sein sollte. Alles, von den Sternen bis zur Beständigkeit des Fundaments, kreischte für ihn weiterhin kompliziert und teuer. Er erkannte, dass es unverhältnismäßig war, hier zu sein, er sollte nicht hier sein.

"Dein Zimmer ... es ist ziemlich elegant." Unter seinen stetigen Atemzügen ertönte ein leises Murmeln, bevor er den Kopf neigte, um das Weibchen erneut anzusehen. Ein Spiegelbild der Eindringlichkeit in seinen Augen flackerte auf sie zu, und die Augen der Marine funkelten mit einer reinen Wahrnehmung dessen, wer sie genau war: „Hast du eine wohlhabende Familie, Sophia?“

"Das ist nicht wichtig", artikulierte sie streng, als sie zu ihren Sachen galoppierte, nach unten griff und den Stoff packte und die Kleidung riss. Halten Sie ihre Kleidung im Griff, bevor Sie ihre Fersen drehen. Natürlich würde sie dies so vage wie menschlich möglich lassen.

Seine dunkelblauen Augen wanderten zu ihr und vernachlässigten nie ihren Körperbau, als sich seine Kanten teilten. Sie drehte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Sophia? Wohin gehst du? "

„Ich werde mich umziehen“, einfach auf eine leicht geöffnete Tür zugehen, den Türknauf greifen, den Griff benutzen, ihn öffnen und das Ende betreten. Magoroku fand keine Worte, um weiter zu sprechen, also saß er einfach da und hörte zu, unsicher, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Die Tür, die hinter ihm knarrte und sich schloss, überraschte ihn und ließ ihn nur vor Schock zurückschrecken.

Der Raum verdunkelte sich wieder zu der bloßen Stille und ließ ihn hier, um nur allein nachzudenken. Sein geliebter Kumpel kehrte bereits zu seiner Karte zurück und ließ den hellbraunen allein in dem kleinen Raum. Aber dies war nicht irgendein kleiner Raum, er gehört Sophia Sacharow. Er schüttelte diese seltsamen Gedanken ab und trat näher an ihre Kommode heran. Er interessierte sich nur für etwas von den Belägen auf der schicken hohen Schublade. Ein glänzendes Bild erregte seinen Blick und ließ ihn vom Rahmen faszinieren. Er achtete sehr auf das Glas, hob die Hände und nahm den Bilderrahmen, der dort beiläufig ruhte, von den Regalen.

Er dachte über das Foto nach, da er im Wesentlichen auch noch übrig war, um ihn zu inspizieren. In der Umfrage ruhten insgesamt vier Zeichen. Sophia war auf dem Bild und zeigte ziellos ihr unerwünschtes Lächeln in der Kamera. Sie war in der Nähe der Mitte. Sophia lächelt!? Er scheint verrückt nach ihm zu sein, er hat sie noch nie zuvor als lächelnd oder glücklich empfunden, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Grinsen und ihrem böswilligen Grinsen, aber sie waren keine freudigen Grinsen. Es erstreckte sich ungewöhnlich, als würde er auf den Empfänger blicken, den er einfach nicht drapiert hatte, um ihn mit seinen eigenen zwei Augen zu beobachten. Sophia wirkte jedoch viel jünger als auf dem Foto, ungefähr als wäre sie elf oder zehn Jahre alt, wenn er ihr Alter auf dem Foto berücksichtigen würde. Dort gab es einen deutlichen Fehlschlag, viel jugendlicher, aber sie ähnelte der Vernichtung von Sophia selbst.

"Wer ist dieses Mädchen? Sophias Schwester? "

Er blickte auf seine blutroten, kompakten, codierten Rubinkerne. Ihr Vater? Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Mann ihn durch das Bild selbst bedrohen und Erschütterungen mit seinem Glanz in purem Entsetzen mitlaufen lassen. Das irrelevante Foto ließ ihn vor Verzweiflung zittern, und seine Ängste trübten seine Illustrationen. Er beharrte geräuschlos und aufrecht, so gut er konnte, schluckte stumm seine Ängste und löste sich in den Innenräumen seiner Kühnheit als das Foto der Einheit auf, das er früher in seiner Reichweite betrachtete.

"Das muss Sophias Familie sein!"

„Shido. Was tun Sie?"

"Ahh!?" Er errötete bei der unvorhergesehenen Stimme, die in der Wohnung wohnte und ihm schrecklich nahe blieb. Mit seinem plötzlichen Sprung hörte er auf, das Foto aus den Augen zu verlieren, was dazu führte, dass das Bild, auf dem er nach Luft schnappte, mit einem lauten Knall und Knarren zu Boden fiel, als er sich zu der Frau drehte, die still steht und ein Statut in der Nähe hat. Konvergieren Sie ihre Struktur noch einmal mit ihrer Bedeutung, die umgekehrt geschmückt ist wie zuvor. Er konnte nicht anders, als für einen Moment fassungslos zu sein, fast in der Zeit verloren. Wer war ausreichend in ein Winteroutfit gekleidet; weiße Strümpfe, eine weiße Haube und ein gefiederter, dekorativer, leuchtend blauer Mantel mit weißen Rüschen an den Rändern. Gut, sie hat ihm trotzdem zugehört. Der Rand seiner Ränder zuckt zu einem mühelosen Lächeln in der Erwiderung. Nur um die Bestürzung am Schläger des Rahmens mäßig zu schwächen, der anschließend mit einem lauten Schlag auf den Boden fällt. "Ach nein!" Er kreischte besorgt und bemerkte seine abrupten Abweichungen. Sie würde ihn absolut töten oder ihm die Hölle geben. Trepidation wirbelte in seinen Augen.

"Shido!" Sie stöhnt leicht vor Wut, als das Ende ihrer Lippen scheinbar zu einem kalten Stirnrunzeln zu ihm hin abfällt und ihn anstarrt. "Warum du ...!"

Er schluckte, als ihm beiläufig der Schweiß über die Wangen lief. Einige Tropfen anzeigen. Das Zimmer wurde heißer. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr, der einzigen Person, vor der er keine Angst hatte. Seltsamerweise. Mehr noch, er starrte sie nervös an. Unsicher. Ängstlich. Aber von ihr. Etwas anderes.

"Es tut mir leid, Sophia!" Er senkte sich verlegen und beugte die Knie, um den Gegenstand aufzunehmen. In der Hoffnung, ihr zu helfen: "Ich werde dir mit dem Geld, das ich habe, einen neuen Rahmen kaufen!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt senkte sie auch ihren Rahmen, um den Gegenstand "Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen" aufzunehmen.

"Huh?" Er hielt inne, um das Mädchen mit verwunderten Augen mit Leichtigkeit anzusehen.

"Du musst mir nichts kaufen."

Er richtete seinen Blick weiter auf sie, als sie den Bilderrahmen ergriff.

"Aber…!"

Sie hob eine ihrer Hände und legte sie sanft vor Magoroku, berührte ihn nicht, sondern schloss sie. Stoisch dabei. Er erstarrte. Sie behielt es nur ein paar Momente, bevor sie sich vom Boden aufrichtete. Und platzierte den Rahmen dort, wo er legal war, in der hohen Schublade, bevor sie es schaffte, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Ohne viel nachzudenken. Sie packte sofort seinen Kragen. "Lass uns gehen."

Sie provozierte ihn, einen niedergeschlagenen Schrei auszustoßen, als sie sie vorschnell mit ihr im Griff aus ihrem Quartier teleportierte. Ärgerlich teleportiert sie an einen anderen Ort. Er stolpert fast zu Boden, bevor er sich fängt. Günstigerweise würde er diesmal nicht zulassen, dass seine Ungeschicklichkeit akribischer wird. Nicht dieses Mal, nein. Sie landete leise und ging einfach hinaus, als sie ihn endlich losließ. Er sieht sich in der unmittelbaren Umgebung um. Es war halb dunkel, aber voller Weihnachtslichter an den Polen nahe den Rändern der Metropole. Er untersuchte die Weite um sich herum und bemühte sich, einen Sinn für den Teil der Stadt zu finden, in dem sie sich befanden. Aber eine plötzliche Vorstellung, dass dies ihr erster Teil des Datums war. Das eigentliche Datum begann.

"Komm lass uns gehen."

„Sophia? Was werden wir machen?"

Sie unterbrach sie und veränderte ihre Grenze, um ihn mit einer nicht reagierenden Schulter anzusehen. "Du hast dieses Datum geplant, nicht wahr? Das solltest du schon wissen! “

"Huh?" Er wich beim Zusammenbruch zurück, korrelierte aber unbedeutend mit seinen Augenlidern und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Das ist richtig!" Einfach seinen Kopf bürsten und angespannt kichern. Er holte seinen Komponisten zurück und entwirrte seine Speiseröhre. "Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnt haben, habe ich ein paar Dinge, die ich für heute geplant habe!" Er überlegte und wanderte mit seinen Marine-Augen noch einmal dramatisch unzuverlässig durch die Gegend, als ob dies seine Superintendanz beeinträchtigen würde. "Ähm ... wo sind wir aber?"

"Wo in der Nähe des Stadtrandes von Kastle."

"Oh! Du meinst, wir sind nur ein paar Blocks vom großen Einkaufszentrum entfernt? "

"Da", gab sie ihre typische Drift als Antwort.

Er seufzte tief, als sein Körper sich zu versteifen schien und mit der schwankenden Krise der Ereignisse unzufrieden war. "Das bedeutet, dass wir gehen müssen, nicht wahr?"

"Da", sie nickte einfach wieder und ging stoisch an ihm vorbei.

"Oh! Sophia! " Er richtete sich mit ausgestreckten Augen von seinem schnellen Schmollen auf und jagte ihr spontan nach: „Warte auf mich!“

Die beiden schafften es, Seite an Seite auf den nachtbeleuchteten Wegen zu gehen, die vor ihnen verkörpert wurden. Die beiden begleiteten in unbedeutender Stille und genossen einfach die Winterunruhe und Sophias Freude über den Mangel an Menschen in ihrer Nähe. Wirklich, sie ging ziemlich gut mit Menschen um, obwohl sie es verurteilte, mit Versammlungen von Persönlichkeiten zusammen zu sein, war sie häufig ohne Vorwürfe. Es war der Wunsch ihres Meisters und sie würde einfach ohne eigene menschliche Gedanken gehorchen. Sie wurde kultiviert, um Hierarchien wahrzunehmen, und verarbeitete selten eine uneingeschränkte Überzeugung, aber sie schien nicht viel zu stören, solange dies ihren Meister zufrieden stellen würde.

Die abgestimmte Luft bläst die Atmosphäre auf, als er seinen Mantel neu eingestellt hatte, während er eine tiefe und tiefe frische Luft herausließ, um seine Lungen wieder aufzufüllen. Das Firmament war nur niedergeschlagen und düster.

Seine Augen funkelten vor Verwirrung, als er seine Lippen von der bloßen Aufregung trennte, die sie bot: "Wow, ich hätte nie erwartet, dass dies um diese Tageszeit so hübsch sein würde."

"Da."

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm viel zu antworten. Halten Sie einen ungeraden Abstand. Genießen Sie die friedliche, schwach beleuchtete Umgebung, schön und beruhigend. Sie war immer so begeistert von der Kälte, dem Genuss. Die frische Luft wirbelte um ihren Rahmen. So entspannend.

Die Brise blühte weiter auf und wischte endlos ab. Arktische Luft wirbelte um die leeren Stellen, fegte durch diese braun codierten Locken und strömte in seinen Haarsträhnen. Trotz der Böen stolpern sie unter seinem Hemd, streicheln seine Haut und veranlassen ihn zu zittern und zu zucken. Da er normalerweise ansprechbar war, schätzte er die Kälte nie. Seine Essenz blieb irritiert und prickelte mit diesem echten Unbehagen.

Er blickt über die Frau, die beiläufig ging und ihn besties. Stoisch einen Blick auf die Läden neben ihr werfen, ohne auf ihr männliches Gegenstück zu achten, das neben ihr im offenen Einkaufszentrum spaziert. Ihre pastöse Haut war in einem zarten, auffälligen Rot gefärbt, das von der frischen Luft und der Winterbrise nervös gemacht wurde. Er hatte dafür gesorgt und sie sogar verfolgt, um sicherzustellen, dass sie die dekorative Winterkleidung getragen hatte.

"Ah, warum ist es hier draußen so kalt?" Er begann sich dramatisch zu beklagen: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das Wetter überprüft habe, bevor ich dir erlaube, das Datum auszuwählen, Sophia!"

"Oh? Was macht Kyouya-sama überhaupt? "

"Er ist derzeit bei Mamakari Megumi."

"Mamakari Megumi?" Er war verblüfft über ihre Informationen und widersetzte sich praktisch der Feststellung, dass jemand wie Mamakari Megumi, der als brüsk distanziert, höhnisch scharfsinnig und manchmal stoisch eingestuft wurde, unzählige Gerichtsbarkeiten ausrottete und nicht auf ihre Noten achtete, um mit jemandem abzuhängen einflussreiche und erstaunliche Gaen Kyouya. Wie ist das überhaupt passiert? Zu Recht strebte er danach, Folgendes zu unterscheiden: „Meinst du diesen Regelverstoß in deiner Klasse, der um Magatsu Jin herumhängt? Was muss sie tun, Kyouya-sama? "

Sie zuckte kaum die Achseln und streifte stoisch die Trennwand hinter dem braunen Haar. „Er… findet sie einfach faszinierend.“

* * *

* * *

Das Zwielicht. Schneiden und Schärfen.

Fast wie eine bloße Klinge, die eine schnelle Bewegung vor sich ausübt.

Ihre Reden waren sehr identisch damit.

Roh und streng ausgeliefert, lassen ihre Herzen sich entziehen.

Aber — er, der Rotschopf, der nur um Kraft bat — blieb den bitter ausgesprochenen Konzepten verpflichtet.

* * *

Entschlossenheit. Der treibende Bestandteil ihrer impliziten Ziele und Höflichkeiten. Sich ständig beschleunigen. Entscheide dich zu triumphieren und ihre Ausdauer zu verteilen. Das Leben war für keinen von beiden einfach. Ihr Lächeln verschwand angeblich mit ihren Überzeugungen, die Freude kam nicht mehr von selbst, nur noch selten. War aber nicht unmöglich. Wie sehr die Teilung Sie beschleunigen und preisgeben kann und was sie für sie getan hat. Die teuflische Welt war nicht nur, sie war für die meisten Geister nicht zufriedenstellend, aber sie würden nicht fallen, nicht wieder und nie.

Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

Sie hatten ihre eigenen Konflikte zu bewältigen, und der schreckliche Schmerz wohnte in ihren Herzen.

Sie hatte eine großzügige Essenz in sich, einmal war sie ein normales Mädchen, das oft viel strahlte, aber das schien zu einem Stoiker zu verblassen, der mit ihrem Glück einherging. Sobald es dort war, wurde es vollständig beendet und zum Aussterben gebracht. Der Präsident des Studentenrates wusste richtig von falsch, verstand die Vorschriften auswendig. Aber zu welchen Kosten? Von denen, die sie für Klassenkameraden und Gleichaltrige hielt, verunsichert und verleumdet zu werden. Schreckliche Griffe, Gerüchte hinter ihrem Rücken, endlos unter dem Kaninchenbau, als schreckliche Person gesehen zu werden, wenn sie ganz das tat, was sie für rational gehalten hatte, und sie hatte immer noch Recht mit ihren Vorstellungen. Sie tat was auch hatte.

Er besitzt seinen eigenen Thron in der Nähe der Gipfel. Er kreuzte die Beine und war stoisch kalt in seinen Gesichtszügen. Er war der Anführer, der zukünftige Erbe. Keine Chance für Frustration, würde er sich aneignen. Sich selbst um seine Bedürfnisse nach purer Macht zu kümmern und zu beweisen, dass Macht der einzige Weg war, um im Leben zu gewinnen. Er hielt seine Schultern hoch und stolz und suchte nach den Tapfersten der Tapferen und den Stärksten der Stärksten unter diesen erbärmlichen Menschen und Schwächlingen.

Der Schläger der selbstklebenden Wedgies, die auf dem Treppenabsatz tickten, ließ alle Männer im Raum aus den Gedanken. Sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Männer auf sich ziehen, die in ihrem Haus wohnen. Ein hoch aufragendes schlankes junges Mädchen, eine Maske, die ihre oberen Besonderheiten bedeckt, ihre leuchtend rosa Augen mit durchsichtigen Lavendel-Augenpartien. Denken Sie an eine blonde Mähne auf Taillenhöhe, die bis zu ihrer Taille fließt und sich nähert. Ihr stoischer Blick.

Sie erregte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit durch ihre Worte, ein seltsames Mädchen. Stoisch kalt und ziemlich mutig. Möglicherweise auch mächtig. Sie betrat das Gebäude, ihre Absätze klickten mühelos auf den Boden, ohne viele Empfindungen an ihren Gesichtszügen. Diese Maske ermöglicht es ihr, ihre Identität bereitwillig vor anderen Körpern zu verbergen, die sich möglicherweise in ihrer Nähe befinden. Eine Art Luxuswerkzeug für sie, um ihre Bewältigungsgewohnheiten zu unterstützen. Im Morgengrauen eine formelle Junior High Uniform. Ihre aufwändige Schuluniform. Mehrfarbig gestreifte Krawatte, die die bloßen Farben verschiedener Blautöne sowie Schwarz- und Gelbgold-Stolpersteine an den Rändern enthält. Reichlich gekleidet in fast engelhafte Uniform. Ein tristes Hemd mit einem dicken schwarzen Gürtel mit offenem Schlitz, der ihren weißen, gekräuselten Schirk zusammen mit ihrem drapierten, abgesenkten Umhang, allgemein bekannt als einfacher Taillenumhang, hält. Weiße Handschuhe und lange kniehohe weiße Stiefel.

Er wirkt verwirrt, als seine Augen sich vor purem Schock ausdehnen. Dieses Mädchen, es konnte nicht sie sein, oder? Studierte sie unter Schock und beugte sich leicht vor. "Warum bist du?"

"Wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden?" Seiji brüllte ihm nach und wollte es wissen. Er hatte auch die gleiche Neigung zu Rätseln wie er.

"Ich bin Hanazono Eden. Ich bin ein Schüler der zehnten Klasse an der Junior High School der Saint Order Academy und ein Buddyfighter, der als Präsident des Studentenrates fungiert. " Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht von ihrem stoisch strengen Ton und starrte sie hoch an. Ihre Hände standen senkrecht zu ihrem Körper. Geben Sie ihnen förmlich die Information, dass sie verpflichtet sind: "Jetzt werde ich mich verabschieden." Sie verbeugte sich leicht, als sie kurz darauf drehte.

Er stand direkt auf der Plattform, aber nicht in der Nähe der Geländer, wo er normalerweise war. Stolz über das junge Mädchen nachdenkend, das stoisch in der Nähe seines Herrn stand. Er sah zu, wie das Weibchen wieder ging, als sich das Ende seiner Lippen zu einem wissentlich strahlenden Lächeln krümmte, seine Arme hob und sie auf seiner Brust verschränkte. „So alleine hierher zu kommen, zeigt natürlich viel. Ich mag sie."

"Das ist also das beliebte Hanazono Eden."

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Fadenförmiges blondes Haar, das in der Nähe ihrer Taille geformt war und fast in der nächtlichen und dunklen Leere leuchtete - eines, mit dem er nur allzu vertraut war.

Sie war spontan in Alarmbereitschaft und drehte schnell ihren Rahmen bei dem Geräusch "Du bist ...".

"Ich bin Kurayashiki Daijirou."

"Was machst du hier?"

"Seit dem ersten Tag habe ich dich gesehen. Ganz alleine kommen und wissen, wie dominant wir sind. Das zeigt viel Mut. “

"Ich würde deinen Mut respektieren und zugegeben, ich mag dich. Nicht viele Damen sind so mutig wie Sie. “

Sie summte langsam vor sich hin. "Ist das so?"

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Dies war kein Win-Win-Verein, sondern eine harte Liebe. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man annehmen würde.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Mann oft zu ihrer Schule, dem Heiligen Orden, reiste

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Dies war kein Win-Win-Verein, sondern eine harte Liebe. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man annehmen würde.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Mann oft zu ihrer Schule, dem Heiligen Orden, reiste

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

Die Allianz war langsam und stagnierte. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und hatten einzeln den Schlüssel.

Sie mussten „umeinander schwingen“. Alle großen Namen würden da sein, um sich ihnen anzuschließen, Gaen Kyouya und seine Partner, Tasuku, der berühmte Kumpel-Polizist. Und höchstwahrscheinlich die ACEs. Sicherlich würden auch die Namen Kurayashikis und Hanazonos dort sein. Sicherlich hatten sie adlige und einflussreiche Familien in Japan, was es ihnen ermöglichte, in ihre Reihen der bloßen Fähigkeiten und Popularität einzusteigen. Daijirou war der Sohn der Familie, der seit seiner Geburt für seinen Titel arbeitete. Er war jedoch noch ein Mittelschüler, so dass der Stress stark auf ihm lag, der Beste zu sein, und er wird es tun. Egal die Kosten. Seine Klasse blieb reich, überzeugend und berühmt. Bereitstellung von Finanzmitteln für die meisten Dinge, Bezahlung der Dinge nach Belieben.

Meistens auf Partys, obwohl Daijirou keine Befriedigung darin akzeptiert. Ignorieren Sie häufig die Partys als Ganzes, die für seine Familie nicht wichtig waren. Aber dies war so berühmt, dass seine Familie und sein Clan ihm befohlen hatten, dort zu sein. Und er konnte es nicht ignorieren. Gewohnheitsmäßig hielten ihn seine Kameraden die meiste Zeit im Dunkeln und häufig allein, weil er Leben besetzt hatte, und erlaubten ihm, zu tun, was er wollte. Sie ließen ihn jedoch seine eigene Limousine haben, um zu Orten zu fahren, und einen Butler, der ihm bei Dingen behilflich war, die er nicht alleine fahren konnte.

Sie haben sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich anders anzuziehen. Finden, dass ihre ursprünglich tägliche Kleidung in Ordnung ist, um hineinzugehen.

"Unsere gemeinsame Zeit hat sich gelohnt." Sie gab angeblich ihren Ton zu. Trotz ihrer stoischen Züge deuteten ihre Lippen auf ein sanftes, leidenschaftliches Lächeln hin, "Mister Kurayashiki".

"Ja. Lass uns das irgendwann noch einmal machen. "

"Wir sollten."

Diminutive Maßnahmen. Es entstand eine recht kleine Erklärung. Nicht gemischte Konten wurden in der Methode ausgetauscht. Schockierend, aber nicht sofort. Sie waren sich beide auf bestimmte Weise seltsam ähnlich, aber auf unterschiedliche Weise, um die Dinge richtig zu handhaben. Das Thema Buddyfighting wurde oft angesprochen, sie schienen es zu bemerken, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie waren beide Buddyfighters, so dass das Thema zwangsläufig auftauchte. Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

"Buddyfight ist ein Werkzeug, um deine Stärke zu zeigen und deine Gegner dazu zu bringen, sich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen", erklärte Stoically dem Mann. "So habe ich immer an Buddyfight gedacht."

Er sieht sie selbstgefällig an, scheinbar voller gemischter Unruhen. "Für jemanden, der gegen Mikado Yuga verloren hat, haben Sie kein Recht, diese Art von Rügen irgendjemandem zu sagen." Obwohl sie in seinen Augen unbeirrbar war, glaubte sie dennoch nicht, dass sie das Recht hatte, ihn über diese Angelegenheit zu belehren.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du derjenige, der nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Buddyfights gegen Rikuo Masato verloren hat."

Der Erbe biss die Zähne zusammen. Als seine Lippen offensichtlich zu dem Stirnrunzeln zurückgingen. Leicht knurrend, sagte aber nichts als Antwort auf den Präsidenten des Studentenrates. Wie kann sie es wagen? Wie kann es dieser Blonde wagen, seine Fehler zur Sprache zu bringen! Für wen hielt sich diese Frau? Obwohl er gestehen musste, dass eine Frau wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte, war sie immer noch so mutig wie damals, als sie ihre Augen in Vile Ranmas geheimem Hauptquartier schlossen. Dargestellt, dass es das Beste war, nicht noch einmal zu sprechen, da er es vorzieht, seine Wut auf sie nicht zu zerstreuen.

"Du möchtest einen Buddyfight mit mir haben, um zu beweisen, dass ich falsch liege, nicht wahr?" Sie fragte fast wissentlich: „

"Wie ..." Ihre Worte ließen ihn nur sprachlos und funkelten sie vor lauter Erheiterung und Angst an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht einmal seine eigene Frage beenden. Aber seine Gedanken rasten mit unzähligen Möglichkeiten.

"Sie möchten beweisen, dass Sie der Stärkste sind. Dass du mich dazu bringen kannst, dich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen ", erläuterte sie einfach ihre Gedanken darüber, was er dachte." Um jedoch zu tun, was du willst, musst du mich in einem Buddyfight konfrontieren. "

"Du willst dich einem Buddyfight stellen?" Vermutlich knurrt er und verschränkt mutmaßlich die Arme vor den Armen.

Sie nickte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, das ist richtig."

„Folglich mutig. Ich mag es." Sie summte entzückt: „Dies könnte sich als eine würdige Win-Win-Beziehung herausstellen. Es ist doch nicht so unmöglich! "Er verbesserte sich unvergleichlich in seiner Belustigung mit ihren Aktivitäten." Ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an! "

Sein einziger Wunsch war es, stärker zu werden, der stärkste unter den Eliten der Welt. Und das war seine einzige Einstellung. Obwohl sein Mädchen von Anfang an gezeigt hatte, dass es sehr an ihr interessiert war.

Die Allianz schwankte und stagnierte gewunden. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und besaßen einzeln den Schlüssel. Mit ihrer täglichen Ausdauer als Direktoren hatten sie ihre Probleme. Sie macht die Dinge für ihn so komplex - so schwierig, ohne es zu wissen, aber auch nur um seinetwillen - sein Wohlergehen. Und er war so ziemlich derselbe, er war kein Feigling, sondern ein sehr intelligentes und autarkes Mädchen. Er wollte, dass sie so sportlicher war. Als er erkannte, dass er bei ihr mehr Zeit hatte, um stärker zu werden. Obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Geschlechter nicht an seinen Wettbewerben teilnehmen würde, sah sie sich normalerweise die Sportarten an, die er spielen würde, und machte sich Notizen. Und es war dasselbe für ihn und er nahm häufig daran teil, zu beobachten, wie die anderen ihre täglichen Aufgaben in ihrer Freizeit erledigten. Daijirou saß träge auf der Couch und hielt seine Arme fest, während sie auf den unzähligen Blättern im Studentenrat las und komponierte.

Dies war keine Win-Win-Vereinigung, sondern eine harte Hingabe aneinander, die durch ihren Glauben an das Zusammensein gefestigt wurde. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man vermuten würde.

In ihrer Freizeit schlenderte sie schweigend den Weg entlang. In der Nähe eines hellen, mit Gras und Schmutz gefüllten Bereichs, als ihre Absätze auf den unordentlichen Feldweg klickten. Es war gewöhnlich normal, dass die junge Frau auf den Feldwegen herumwanderte und über sich selbst nachdachte, während die Geräusche von Wind und Wasser sich unten wegwuschen

"Kurayashiki Daijirou ..." Leise schwebte sein Name unter ihren Lippen. Fast eine verzweifelte Berufung. Dennoch dachte sie immer wieder über den Rotschopfkämpfer nach, und das Herz pulsierte neugierig im Ton seines Namens. Innenseiten flattern mit einer schrecklichen Aktivität: "Ich frage mich, ob es ihm genauso geht."

Sie machten nur romantische Dinge (aber selten), wenn niemand nur sie und sogar ihre Freunde umfasste. Die einzigen, die das wussten, waren jedoch ihre Freunde. Aber Eden schien es nichts auszumachen, dass ihr kleiner süßer Engel von ihrer Beziehung zu Daijirou wusste. Aber sie konnte erkennen, dass ihr Kumpel auch besorgt über die Zukunft ihrer Bindung war, aber die Blondine beruhigte sie immer wieder, schließlich waren beide unter den Umständen der Zuneigung vorsichtig. Ständig.

Händchenhalten blieb entschieden unbequem und unheimlich, aber höflich und beruhigend in einer unheimlichen Vielfalt von Verhaltensweisen, aber sie schafften es, ihre Finger nahe zu gleiten, so dass ihre Hände endlich den subtilen Kontakt der Berührung herstellen konnten. Er spürte ihre schlanke Hand und das dünne Reiben ihrer weißen Handschuhe. Der Gummi schnürt sich sanft in seiner rauen und kraftvollen Hand mit einfacher Leichtigkeit.

Einfach dort entspannen. In der unbedeutenden Schweigsamkeit sind keine Geräusche zu hören, nur sie in ihrer unterirdischen Zuflucht.

Die scheinbare Zustimmung, ihre Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, hat sich so gut wie möglich versteckt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie waren nicht die Art von Menschen, die bekannt gaben, dass sie verliebt waren. Nur dort, zusammen eng handeln, aber nicht streicheln. Es war eine einzigartige Art von Beziehung.

Sie würde die erste sein, die ein einfaches "Ich liebe dich" zugibt, das einfach an weich und geschmeidig erinnert und fast flüstert, wenn es nicht ihren strengen wissenden Ton gäbe. Der Satz, den sie so lange zurückhielt, aber nicht sicher war, wann es der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde, ihn anzuzeigen.

Den Rotschopf unvorbereitet erwischen. Fast augenblicklich sprach sie diese einfachen drei Worte. Er war fassungslos und hörte diese Worte noch nie aus der Perspektive eines anderen in seinem Leben.

Seine Familie, sogar sein Clan, würde ihm gegenüber nur brutal brutal sein und ihn an die mächtigsten Grenzen bringen, und er machte weiter. Bald war das alles, was er wirklich wollte, nicht nur die bloße Kraft und als der Beste angesehen zu werden und den Sport zu dominieren, sondern nur den Besten zu wählen, aber mit ihr? Bei ihr war es immer noch harte Liebe, aber auch… schön und entspannend. Hatte manchmal immer noch Probleme, aber jede einzelne Beziehung hatte ihre Probleme.

Unterdrückung eines nachlässigen und liebenswerten Lächelns, das von einem kleinen bemerkenswerten Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen verdeckt wird. Er versuchte sein Bestes, um dieses Lächeln vor ihr zu verbergen. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und tat sein Möglichstes, um nicht das tiefe Purpur zu zeigen, das verbunden war, um sich bereitwillig auf seinen Gesichtszügen „Pathetisch“ zu zeigen.

Die komplexe Beziehung war Teil ihrer Dynamik. Die raue Liebe, streng und doch ehrlich. Trotzdem schienen sich beide scheinbar umeinander zu kümmern.

Er wirkte düster und blickte finster in die Nähe ihres Körpers, sagte aber nichts. Unbeholfen kamen die beiden Teenager näher. Seltsame Momente, bei denen sich keiner wirklich sicher war, es aber trotzdem tat. Die Romantik war nicht ihr Ding, mehr Daijirou als Eden.

Ihre Hand war weich, erfüllt von dieser ehrgeizigen Wärme, als sie sanft über seine Hand streifte. Er spürte sofort, wie das Ruder in dem weißen Stoff seine Gesichtszüge mit Leichtigkeit geisterte. Er wurde nur angespannt und schnaubte sie ärgerlich an, machte aber keinen Versuch, sich tatsächlich zu entfernen.

Erlaubte das Zeichen, dass er später unbewusst die seltsamen Devisen von einem anderen genoss. Egal wie umständlich. Er brauchte etwas Weiches trotz ihrer harten Liebe. Sie taten dies nur, weil sie sich wirklich darum kümmerten.

* * *

* * *

Das Zwielicht. Schneiden und Schärfen.

Fast wie eine bloße Klinge, die eine schnelle Bewegung vor sich ausübt.

Ihre Reden waren sehr identisch damit.

Roh und streng ausgeliefert, lassen ihre Herzen sich entziehen.

Aber — er, der Rotschopf, der nur um Kraft bat — blieb den bitter ausgesprochenen Konzepten verpflichtet.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Where Your Taste disagrees:_ **

The severe terms devised him virtually inarticulate.

Her icy sky-blue obscure eyes pricing his presence. 

Annoyance and stoically remarked advances were her only reponses given.

He sensed a torment of despair coursing his foundation at the unforeseen blows.

The bitter aftertaste of concern and affliction feeding his mouth. Disgraceful taste.

His inclination was shrieking at him to get away, to provoke.

* * *

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

* * *

* * *

The twilight. Cutting, and sharpening.

Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead.

Their speeches were much identical to that.

Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked.

But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

* * *

* * *

**Determination**. The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. 

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in shock, hunching over slightly, “Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of course. I like her.”

 _‘so this is the popular, Hanazono Eden.’_

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Since the first day, I’ve locked eyes with you. Coming all alone knowing how dominant we are. That shows a lot of courage.”

“I’d respect your courage and admittingly, I like you. Not many ladies are as courageous as you.”

She hummed slowly to herself, “Is that so?” 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

The alliance was slow, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually had the latchkey.

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but _two_ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’_ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.”

The complex relationship was part of their dynamic. The rough love, stern yet truthful. They both seemingly cared for one another despite all of that.

He seemed bleak, scowling near her frame but didn't say anything. Awkwardly, the two teens shifted closer. Strange moments that neither of them really were sure about but did it anyway. The romance wasn't their thing, more so Daijirou than Eden.

Her hand was soft, filled with that ambition warmth as it softly brushed against his hand. He instantly felt the rudder in the white fabric ghosting his features with ease. Causing him to merely tense and snort annoyingly at her but made no attempt to actually move away. 

Permitting the sign that he was subsequently subconsciously enjoying the weird foreign exchange from another. No matter how awkward. He needed something soft despite their tough love nature. They were only doing this because they truly care.

The night was always so cold, bitterly sweet

an Arranged Marriage AU but where Magoroku and Megumi are supposed to marry but they love Sophia and Kyouya

* * *

* * *

"Oh? Was ist das, was ist das? " Er schnurrte spöttisch, als er ein paar Schritte vorwärts ging. Seine gelbbraunen, verschlüsselten Schläfen bogen sich, als Sophia wortlos seinen Befehlen folgte und ihre Fersen ungefähr dilatorisch festhielt und ihn besties. zusammen mit den besten Freunden begleitete er ihn mit einer vorzugsweise leeren Sprache, die auf ihre Besonderheiten gekritzelt war. Als seine Armada-codierte Optik den Mann und seinen Kumpel mit außerordentlicher Anerkennung aufmerksam untersuchte, „Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Mikado Gao“. Er hob einen seiner Arme hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hob beiläufig seine Handfläche vor sich heraus, bevor er die Augenlider schloss. Der beträchtliche Simper floh nie aus seinen Gesichtszügen und erlaubte sich stolz, seine Eigenschaften von seiner Begleiterin in Korruption abheben zu lassen, wobei er sie zumindest behielt garantiert Erleuchtung und erlaubt den anderen Studenten, ihren Ersatz für ihr Establishment zu würdigen, obwohl sie wortlos beharrlich beharrte: „Lassen Sie mich Sie noch einmal unserer zurückgekehrten Vizepräsidentin Sophia Sacharow vorstellen!“

* * *

* * *

He couldn’t pant. Shift tirelessly away. Rush out of the area. 

Even if he truly wanted too. he couldn’t.

The midnight was devised to its astringent end. The objectionable fume of insignificant blood hanging dejectedly in the air as her fangs dug deeper into his skin. Compulsorily making sure he remained still and reflective as he further her fangs into his flesh. 

Every day was like the corresponding day. She would come near, bluntly take his blood and leave without much of a felicitous smile on her features. 

His blood. Practical and breaks. His mind spinning endlessly as if the world was spinning along too.

The approach of actions. The mere pattern being traced along with the edges. Both thick and heavy, weighing down on him like a giant construction wall of slabs.

* * *

His tail shaking with sparse nerouness. 

He couldn’t pant. Shift tirelessly away. Rush out of the area. Even if he truly wanted too. he couldn’t.

The midnight was devised to its astringent end. The objectionable fume of insignificant blood hanging dejectedly in the air as her fangs dug deeper into his skin. Compulsorily making sure he remained still and reflective as he further her fangs into his flesh. Grasping and wincing in mere pain.

Every day was like the corresponding day. She would come near, bluntly take his blood and leave without much of a felicitous smile on her features. 

His blood. Practical and breaks. His mind spinning endlessly as if the world was spinning along too.

The approach of actions. The mere pattern being traced along with the edges. Both thick and heavy, weighing down on him like a giant construction wall of slabs.

* * *

Being an Idol was definitely enjoyable. Laborious to sowed but vastly enjoyable. Idols were the central stage of fame. Everyone loves in Japan love idols to their fullest. His short tan-colored hair ostensibly swirling along with the breeze as his deep navy eyes scrutinized intensely at the screen. Shido Magoroku was no exception to this, he was pretty much as immersed with the concept of becoming idols much like everyone else. His extended smooth fleecy tail would imperceptibly wag with diversion as his eyes twitch to the qualities. His devoid heart would stretch remarkable glow simply apprehending those sounds. An abstruse guiding desire lodging within him, melting away at him to his very core. Something he wanted, begging his father…

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

_“Father, I want to be an idol!” The tone was more of a spoiled imperious one._

_“Of course, son!” But he was reasonably doubtful of this, “...But are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean being an idol is troublesome work…”_

_“Yes!”_

_“If that’s what you really want. I supposed we’re going to need to get you some brand new outfits.” His muffled tone spontaneously suited to the small boy, nobbing his head candidly, “You’re going to be the best idol of all time!” His father would constantly spoil his young boy however he did have some sense of justice and fathership over him when it was necessary._

_“Of course!” He nimbly accepted, proudly admitting with his self-centered feelings of sheer confidence displaying on his features, “I’m going to be one of Japan’s top idols and bring home the trope home!”_

_“That’s my boy!” He smiled, proudly, “You’re going to be the center of attention once you make your grand entrance!”_

His father made undeniably inevitable that he was preparing everything that he ever could for his son. Buying all of the supplies and necessary accessories in order. Possessing adequate faith in his son, maintaining he was the most salutary, no matter what. He didn’t think his son had any flaws from the start. He was always perfect. That flashback invariably banged into his consciousness. He’d made a promise to his father and he was making sure that he’d kept it.

He hurried along the route until he ran into someone who was shifting out of the alleyway. Causing them both to fall to the hard ground. He yelped with a sudden yelp, wincing as he bottom clumsiness dropped to the hard footing of the sidewalk. Dramatically grimacing and screaming, “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

“You should watch it.”m

He hummed in confinement hearing the rough and annoying voice a few feet away from where he was located at. Opening his eyes revealing an unfamiliar girl, frowning. Peachy short colored hair covering the top of her upper face and eyes. Being unable to see much of her appearance. 

He’d met her. 

The idea of being the best but he imagined he was the most reliable, no inquiries supplicated. Massive beats. Flashing lights swinging above. Conscientiously progress, following the beats. The voices shouting at him in prominence, encouraging his egotistical characteristics. Navy blue eyes ostensibly gleaming with delight, flashing along with the lights. All of the eyes were on him, as they all sang a graceful cadenced tune. 

_‘Yes! Continue to praise History’s greatest idol.’_

The burning was dwelling inside his bones, piercing his body with the hotness. Sweating, he was trying but he’d doubted he could keep his weight up for long. Prolong breathes. Deep and think. His spirit squealing.

However, he had one disinvited and that was his clumsiness. Eating away at him.

“Ahh!”

And there go his solicitudes, simply being shattered. His eyes stretched. He trips on his shoes while doing a simple dancing move. Pushing himself near the female. Parting his lips only to yelp at his failure. As he merely falls on her chest, catching him in the scene. Stoically staring at the male as she tripped alongside him, being carried down from his weight. No notable features. 

“And there you go,” Her temper essentially deriding if it weren’t for her stoically notable features, “Tripping on me again, _‘History’s Greatest Idol’._ ”

He huffed annoyingly, resisting to take the impediment. Removing herself from her grasp but choose not to reply to that remark. Brushing himself using his gloved, making sure everything is in place. He re-checked his outfits, making sure it was fitting.

“You should pay attention, who knows the sort of turmoil you’ll cause on stage.”

“Like you’re any better?” He coldly pumps her, scowling at her but his features weren’t so bitterly stern, “As I recall, you’re the one who got in the way and made me **_tripped_ **!” Of course, he was condemning her… he never admits to his own flavors. Failure, no such thing. Blaming others but himself was something she typically dealt with anyway so it didn’t bother her.

“Blaming me won’t get you far, you know?”

He crossed his arms, huffing once more, “Well it’s _your_ fault.”

“Hm, are you really planning on being an idol?”

“Yes!” 

She didn’t favor to care about this as much as he coveted her too.

“You really are a pain.”

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this. 

Every day was the same. Every oscillation. There was so much more than simple adoration. 

She was an Arctic fox, also prized as snow and white foxes. She definitely had the appearance of one, he thought. 

Fluffy yet icy cold scowl as she stood near the male. A rabbit was far more confident and stronger than any typical ones he’d met before, impressive. 

“Sophia?” 

He carefully questioned until she bothered to glance at up him. Giving him the attention that he wanted.

* * *

This was painstakingly gradual. But expected. They weren’t the type to instantly fall in love, more like they needed to be with a certain person for a certain amount of time. They were in an oddly comfortable stance. Sitting on the couch in the student council room. Devoid of any notable noise or sounds. 

With him developing comfortably as the consequences past. Enough so that he practically make himself sulked on the couch and softly placed his head on her lap without warning. The advances much their relationship as a whole was reluctant, almost hesitant of the movements being pressed.

* * *

The awful smell of blood and flesh filled the air.

* * *

The enormous smell of blood and flesh filled the air, engulfing his scents. The revolting aroma that his interiors twisted and vary in emotions. He winced in sheer pain and yelped. But he hastily manages to clumsily shift away from the threat. His legged bruised and deeply red from his swift cut. Knowing that it’s bound to leave a painful scar. 

* * *

Late Night Working

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her.

_‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_ ** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“Sophia.” 

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention. 

“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her.

“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes. 

“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”

“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t.

“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to _steal_ my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add, **_is secret_ **!” 

“And?”

“ _And_ !?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting _more_ food!”

She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘ _You’re such a dork, Shido.’_ Taking the food out of his hands. 

“Thank you, Shido.”

“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia.

“For the food.”

“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”

After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed.

“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Magoroku - Oh, what’s this, what’s this?

* * *

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her.

_‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_ ** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention. 

“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her.

“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes. 

“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”

“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t.

“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to _steal_ my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add, **_is secret_ **!” 

“And?”

“ _And_ !?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting _more_ food!”

She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘ _You’re such a dork, Shido.’_ Taking the food out of his hands. 

“Thank you, Shido.”

“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia.

“For the food.”

“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”

After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed.

“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”

“I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

Working with Gratos felt. Odd. Almost far too soon but events were evolving. For the worse or for the better, it was irritable to tell. But he wasn’t sure if he like this or not. That didn’t matter, they wouldn’t care either way.

_It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office._

_Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature._

_Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really._

_His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises._

_Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity._

_Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough._

_Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…_

_At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her._

_‘Good girl.’_

_He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would_ **_murder_ ** _him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims._

_At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less._

_Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?_

_Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand…_

_Why did he care?_

_“Shido.”_

_The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room._

_Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features._

_“What is it?”_

_The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge bite his lips._

_They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be._

_"What's wrong?"_

_She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself!_

_"You seem a paler than usual."_

_He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't._

_This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open._

_"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried._

_"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?"_

_His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily._

_"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case._

_She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes_

_He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!"_

_Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse!_

_Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties._

_"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"_

_She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk."_

_"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”_

_“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”_

_“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her._

_Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird._

_"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted._

_"Oh?"_

_"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes."_

_He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?"_

_"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.”_

_He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure._

_“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”_

_She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”_

_“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”_

_She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention._

_“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her._

_“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes._

_“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”_

_“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t._

_“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to steal my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add,_ **_is secret_ ** _!”_

_“And?”_

_“And!?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting more food!”_

_She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘You’re such a dork, Shido.’ Taking the food out of his hands._

_“Thank you, Shido.”_

_“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia._

_“For the food.”_

_“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”_

_After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed._

_“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”_

_“I’ll take care of it.”_

He groans,

He acted as if he was powerful and perfect, hiding his flaws from everyone under the mask of delight. He was a leader, capable yet imcompet 

But he was mentally weak to handle much.

* * *

MagoSoph for this would be so funny I just picture Sophia blocking Magoroku a bunch of times for annoying her and him begging her to unblock him bc he wants to like her posts lol

What's the point of fighting? When all you do is hiding! Behind a mask full of fake lies. Your worse emeny was you all along. But you too weak to do anything

* * *

* * *

Not much to add to me, really. Not much I want to tell. I’m quite weird and awkward, don’t mind me. I’m considerably humble and I’m not fond of chatting in real life, only in text. I habitually get more talkative if I know you well or feel comfortable around you. I prefer being alone in the room, so no one can bother me while I’ll write. I often get up in the hours morning, just to spend time doing school work in the morning and trying to write. I also post a lot on my AO3 (archiveofourown) account under the name shikiroku. If that helps!

A don’t write often as much I used too due to my current writer’s block but here’s a mini piece of a fic I was working or at least trying to work on just the beginning of the month: _“They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. Until she pointed her index finger on the papers she had. Stoically warning him with the small taps filling his ears. Almost silently. She wasn’t the one known as the leader, but she was the one who was partly in control, working alongside Kyouya to make sure their plans were working. She was fully capable of taking the lead and getting him back on track for missions. Even if she were to talk her words were always blunt and towards the point but she wasn’t the one for talking much.”_

I do like to edit, draw, and write. I mostly spend my free time trying to come up with ideas for fanfictions and story edits for AMVs. I tend to place a lot of sentiments into my craft, feeling that the emotional aspect is vastly important to tell a story. Writing using large words instead of the small ones, placing them in creative ways. Not outright saying the meaning of my phrases but vaguely use the terms. Tend to often write more and faster if I’m feeling properly motivated too. I love playing Love Live! School Idol Festival. As you may notice I have a hyper fixation on MagoSoph and Buddyfight as a whole please excuse that. I like things that make me content and fuzzy inside. I struggle with Gender Dysphoria low self-esteem.

  
  


Anyone who knows me understands that it’s MagoSoph and Love Live! that makes me felicitous and beaming an absurd amount. So much so that I spend hours just writing them and thinking about them. Haunting my dreams with their scenes. Quite relaxing and distressing for me. When I’m feeling nervous, my mind would scream their name. An endless cycle but fun yet relaxing one. Whenever I see them the end of my lips would curve a lovable smile. MagoSoph truly means a lot to me because they help so much with my studies and writing. I wasn’t the greatest writer but writing them kept me going. Also, Shido Magoroku is much of the same, I love him to bits and pieces! 

Five distinct symbols or objects representing me. My phone I often carry it around and keep it by me as some sort of comfort item. Buddyfight cards, mostly Magoroku and Sophia’s versions of cards. Notebooks and journals, I love collecting them despite rarely using them. I often use Blue and Green hearts, this indicts my love for MagoSoph. A symbol I used to use a lot was ChazuTMSK when means Chazu The MagoSoph King, a title I used

Looking out only in one window only to find the warmth coloring of the trees, coming to their unfortunate end. But they’ll always grow back, the life cycle of the tree. A relaxing scene with the front of Autumn mountains and trees. With no one else to bother me. The illustration is the courteous bleeze of the dead leaves as they softly settle to the ground without much effort. Different colors of fall. The time would deliberately develop, going almost unnoticed for a while. It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. 

Blue. A pleasing color to the eye, ranging fluctuations. A lot of things are blue. Most of my beloved characters’ eye colors are blue, different shades of blue but still being blue. One of the few colorings that are suffused with various meanings. Blue is the tone of the brilliantly lit sky in the summer morning. The color that’s filled with plenty of emotions. In terms of writing, blue could also indicate being dispirited or dreary. Such as feeling in the blue. Eyes are commonly blue, light, or darkish blue. MagoSoph has a bit of blue. Sophia is the blue heart while Magoroku is the matching green, standing right new to one another in a rainbow. 

* * *

**My imagination is…**

Is saturated with subtle emotions that are ever-changing.

Gazing intensely into the minds, wondering how they could feel in a certain position. 

From a screen only mere feet away.

Viewing the screen closely from afar.

As I portray on that screen with feelings of my own.

Using it as a guide, escorting me along the path of perversion.

I’ll keep pushing further down his unheard path with ideas from the early morning and ungodly hours of the night.

For this is where I find my imagination dwelling most of the time.

* * *

I keep thinking about MagoTeru in canon and I feel like a part of the reasoning they don't get allow is bc they want to prove themselves to Kyouya, I feel like Magoroku was just jelly but would never admit it not even to himself XD

The two went into the 

* * *

Magoroku always past out when he loses to Gao and I wonder if that's because Gao's impact is very powerful or Magoroku is just physically weak his body can't handle it could be both

* * *

He’s habitually reserved, awkward, and kept to himself. But he was always nice and kind to others, despite his shy manner. He is very passionate about the things he enjoys. He usually kept to himself, most sitting him the back sitting with a blank expression and not conversing much. He often stutters and awkward hunches over, most people call him weird or teases him. Some thought he was very polite.

\-------

"He’s habitually reserved, awkward, and kept to himself. But he was always nice and kind to others, despite his shy manner. He is very passionate about the things he enjoys. He usually kept to himself, sitting with a blank expression and not conversing much. He often stutters and awkward hunches over, most people call him weird or teases him. Some thought he was very polite. His grandmother thought he was as multi layered person filled with many deep thoughts and a talent in arts." 

* * *

Extensive and round.

Smooth and comfortable.

The feeling of destressing once you drop on the cozy surface.

Relaxing to sink into, getting rid of the back discomfort.

Just let the wave of relaxation take you, almost like an ocean.

Blue like water.

Blue in tone.

It’s such a pretty shade of blue.

One Like no other.

Is to be a successful novelist. Or a writer of some sort. It really doesn’t matter as long as it makes some happy. Writing makes me happy, so I hope it’ll do the same for others. Being able to pay for my things and stay at home away from everything and everyone else where I can longingly write in silence for hours on end. An end goal to view others smiling and being prompted by me. To hear the soft praises of teenagers looking up at my work. My biggest goal is to inspire others, just like people inspired me when I was younger to create content for what I adore the most~!

My biggest fear is strange. 

Vastly strange. 

The purpose of makeup, tattoos, blood on my skin. 

And really, anyone touching me. 

The whole idea of things like that on my skin makes me personally sick. I coward away and not wanting to be near. 

Nothing that can touch my skin. 

Not my face or arms, normally not in those places. Never. Only soap and clothes are allowed on me, nothing else, my rule.

* * *

So they were sent here on a request that some sort of monster or plural wanted to meet them here. 


	19. Wordless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mini drabbles I wrote in the ungodly hours of the morning yesterday.

“She’s so cute…”

For the longest time, Banjoe Onizuka always had a huge crush on Yumegatari Mel. Ever since he saw her, something within clicked. His chest tightened when he met her gaze. The sound of his heart speeding up from his chest, heavily pumping. His cheeks felt as if someone had sent them on fire, a thick burning sensation. A red coding stained his cheeks. 

He easily got embarrassed.

She was just so cute he couldn’t help but like her. It’s shocking, someone who knew him in the past wouldn’t think he had a soft spot. He did have a soft spot for cute things, despite his character. This girl made of fairy tales and cotton candy was one of them.

Masato could only sweatdrop at the senior. 

Miko giggled, “Looks like someone has a crush.”

The two turned to gaze at the girl, who was behind the counter staring at them.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a crush,” Mamoru joined in, encouraging the senior. 

Miko placed a hand to her cheek, “I bet you’ll both look so cute together!”

“I think you should finally talk to her, brother.”

Love wasn’t apart of the plan. It just so happens that Kabala Elf and Kyoya-sama were interested in the topic and she was dragged along.

"It's cramped!"  
How did this happen? The bed felt cramped and tight. He couldn't curl up like he normally would. Or lift his legs without hitting one of the lovers.  
He was stuck in the middle of this madness. And he couldn't escape. Sophia and Davide already claim their sides of him. Magoroku wished he had the edge just so he can  
"This bed wasn't made for three people."  
"Like we didn't already figure that one out." Davide sarcastically spoke from his side of the bed. As he shifted on the bed.  
"Shut up before I kick you out."  
"No one is kicking anyone out."  
Then again, he was lucky that these two weren't sleeping next to one another tonight. They would surely cause plenty of harm. This wasn't a good idea but what other choice was there?  
"It doesn't help that Shido likes to curl up. But unlike him, Davide. You're a reckless sleeper."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Magoroku thought of something great. "Come closer."  
He could feel their confusion but didn't bother to voice any of it. Shortly they did as they were told and he felt their bodies drew closer than before.  
"Doesn't this make things worse?"  
"Yeah. Didn't you say you felt cramped before, hm?"  
"No, it's perfect." Their space felt shockingly warm. It was comfortable.  
"This is very comfortable."  
"Of course!" Magoroku proudly smiles.

"I demand snuggles and warmth before falling asleep!"  
"Heh. You're quite a greedy one, aren't you, Magoroku-chan." Davide cackled.  
"I am not greedy!"  
"Yes, you are."  
"No!" Magoroku hated being laughed at, "Stop laughing at me!"  
"Not until you confess the truth and admit you're greedy."  
This was no use! "Sophia!" He called, "Tell me that I'm not greedy and that he's the greedy one here!"  
"Don't talk to me." Her tone was thick as ice as she annoyingly spoke, closing her eyes as she got comfortable, “I’m going to rest a little.”  
Magoroku frowned. She wanted no part of this at all.

I just realized that Elf is implying in ep51 that team Disaster's buddy monsters had to fight in a tournament before being chosen to be useful for disaster. which makes sense tbh, they wouldn't choose just any monster to give the team Only certain ppl with the power to control their dark minds can use it. the special ones. the dark core enhances your senses and body strength but at the risk of draining your own life energy, making you weak afterward. such as we saw with Sophia during 100.

Terumi & Sophia: *teasing Magoroku*  
Magoroku: HEY! STOP IT! STOP TEASING ME!  
Terumi: Not a chance. You deserve to be teased.  
Sophia: Agreed.  
Magoroku: AHHH SOPHIA DON'T AGREE WITH HER!!

This sushi tasted like trash. This sushi tastes like cardboard, he thought. He couldn’t do eat any human food without feeling disgusted and wanting to throw up. He frowned and complained. He felt so hungry. And his urge for something fresh kept growing. He mostly stayed inside of this castle, alone in the bed sulking in the sheets. Surely, they must’ve felt his sadness and deep disturbances. Soulbonding and all. They were busy with their duties. This idea was still insane, but love was uncontrollable. He just loves them too much, it hurts him. It was a while ago when he inadvisedly kissed her. That wasn’t supposed to happen and he panicked. She had a boyfriend, one everyone knew about, he’s wrong for doing such things. Especially with his sister. He found himself drowning in his disgust.  
He was surprised that his sister didn’t turn him away in objection nor did her beloved boyfriend. There’s no disgust in their eyes, only shock, and compassion. A strange understanding. Their soft expressions only softened when they were alone. Then again, those two weren’t, what he would call sane, to begin with.  
Having a secret relationship was mentally draining like faking a constant smile. It was just difficult but he manages. He’s used to the idea of doing this. Despite being so flustered and a mess, he made sure it kept well hidden. At least they treated him well when they were all alone without bother.  
He was far too concentrated on his reading to pay attention to his teammates. Yet most of his thoughts were composed of them.  
How long before this all undone?  
His parents seem to notice. They notice their behavior, he was sure it was only time before everything falls flat. Maybe they saw the envy he had behind the lens? The thick desire he had for his teammates.

Protect you from darkness

I should be doing school work or working on reqs but instead, I want to write more MikoMasa.

She’s a afraid of the dark.

Or rather, she’s afraid of the horror that could come from them. The growing fear of something bad happening from behind made her nervous.

It was one of those rare moments. One of those rare moments was when he was relaxed for the most part, and one of those days where Miko had more free time.

Since the first time he met her, something clicked. The way she smiled felt like heaven waiting to be open. Her dark blue eyes glittered brightly with passion. She was cute. They hit off pretty well, they talked. And he took an interest in her.  
Something changed. Her eyes glistened at Yuga instead of him. He felt left out. He frowned.  
His world grew darker, like a pit of despair grew inside of his chest.  
Why stare at him? Why look at his face?  
Ranma felt a pit of envy. Stop looking at him. Look at him.  
Can't your

He wandered out of the Castle card shop with packs in hand, everyone else was seemingly too busy with their lives that he was left alone.  
The sound of rain filled his ears, the drops falling to the floor. Oh no, it’s raining again! He wished it rain on a day they weren’t allowed to do anything fun, that way they won’t be missing anything! But he supposed this rain would help him clear things up.  
The sky was grey and dismal, the air felt crisp and cold, it felt thick and dreadful. Underneath a dismal sky, they all decided to make a run for it.  
Ranma wasn’t that fond of rain but he didn’t mind the wetness or the cold air. His brows furrowed, he was caught inside of the rain and their only protection was underneath the decent side roof of the door. He entered the location, it was the Miko Cafe. He had rotten luck was at all again.  
“Welcome to the Cafe!” A familiar voice called, as she wandered by to greet the person near the door. Her dark blue eyes focused on his small grey ones. “Oh, Ranma-kun!”  
“Hey, Miko-chan!” He returned the bright smile, hoping it matched her excitement and happiness.  
He sat near the tables alone, as she went out to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but recall the first time he was here. It was with Yuga and Haru that came with, also being stuck in the rain where she left them in. This place brought back memories for him.  
“This is our world-famous pizza. It’s delicious, I promise!”

He ran into her and confessed. He wanted to run away from destiny, from his home, and his parent. He hated the word destiny to his very core.  
"Please, don't leave... S-Stay," She argued. "With me." She smiled shyly as she handed him a piece of cotton candy. "I need my Prince."

On the benches to the school, the two grew comfortable.  
Mel told the books she was reading. Light listened with a gentle smile.  
Not long, she sagged down on his chest. Closing her eyes, blushing. His chest leaped. The heat grew. His cheeks stained. Flustered but slowly relaxed.

In the face of danger, they were like a mirror with opposite reflections. He would still smile, thinking positively while she would nervously gaze back.

It was one of those rare moments. One of those rare moments was when he was relaxed for the most part, and one of those days where Miko had more free time.

He wandered out of the Castle card shop with packs in hand, everyone else was seemingly too busy with their lives that he was left alone.  
The sound of rain filled his ears, the drops falling to the floor. Oh no, it’s raining again! He wished it rain on a day they weren’t allowed to do anything fun, that way they won’t be missing anything! But he supposed this rain would help him clear things up.  
The sky was grey and dismal, the air felt crisp and cold, it felt thick and dreadful. Underneath a dismal sky, they all decided to make a run for it.  
Ranma wasn’t that fond of rain but he didn’t mind the wetness or the cold air. His brows furrowed, he was caught inside of the rain and their only protection was underneath the decent side roof of the door. He entered the location, it was the Miko Cafe. He had rotten luck was at all again.  
“Welcome to the Cafe!” A familiar voice called, as she wandered by to greet the person near the door. Her dark blue eyes focused on his small grey ones. “Oh, Ranma-kun!”  
“Hey, Miko-chan!” He returned the bright smile, hoping it matched her excitement and happiness.  
He sat near the tables alone, as she went out to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but recall the first time he was here. It was with Yuga and Haru that came with, also being stuck in the rain where she left them in. This place brought back memories for him.  
“This is our world-famous pizza. It’s delicious, I promise!”

"It's finally the start of Superhero Time-!"  
“Now we can truly shine.”  
The need to protect someone close ran in his veins, along with the idea of protecting everyone. He was a hero after all, and it met saving the lives of every being alive. He will protect everyone’s smiles with his burning soul of justice, which meant hers as well.  
“Oh! There you are!” She shouted proudly as she took his hand, “Come on, Mamoru.”  
“Ion? Where are we going?”

They locked like puzzle pieces. Her bright smile made his heart leap, he wanted to protect that glow.  
“It might be a little strange to ask this all of the sudden but may I give you a small kiss?”  
“Sure. Go ahead.” She giggled and nodded, granting permission.  
He hesitated, awkwardly shifting, wanted to lean in and give a small peck. Ion noticed, she only smiled, grabbing his shirt as she leaned up, pressing her lips against his cheek.

The sun was just over the horizon and it would shortly be night soon. The nights were dreaded by many in Dungeon World, thanks to the darkness. No one would want to be out at night, knowing the monsters that lurked beyond the darkness from inside.  
He’d made sure everyone else went back home and was perfectly okay before moving forward. The fact that it was night really didn’t bother him much, normally he trained during the nightly hours.  
He trotted up the mountains dressed in his normal fur cloth and chains, as sweat poured down his cheeks. He thought it was only good.  
“I’m going to raise my vitality and stamina.”  
However, he wasn’t as lucky as during his nightly trails.  
A monster flew by, hissing at him. Dark blood-red for the skin, dull emerald eyes that lit up in the night. He paused and gasped. His eyes widened as he stood still, staring in shock. He felt frozen in time. He took a step back, hanging low as his golden honey eyes stared carefully.  
“You look good to eat, hiss.” Before it came flying at him again but with more force. He snapped out of his daze of surprise and was quick enough to shift out of the way before it got closer to him.  
He was so used to watching Mamoru slays dragons throughout the land, only those dragons who wanted to murder and eat his kind were slain by the blade, others, like his dear monsters, were fully trained and well behaved to even be considered a threat to the townfolks. But in his guess, Mamoru was probably back home with Ion by now so he had to fight the monster.  
He did his best doing so, he was hit in the side of his gut but the monster ultimately gave up on him.  
The thick smell of blood filled his nose, an awful smell that only got worse. He groaned in pain as it jolted and stung. He had to get home and clean his wound before it got worse. It didn’t take long for him to get to where he was going.  
Masato held his injury with a smile as he entered the familiar home, “Hey, Miko! I’m home!”  
She heard the doorbell rang, echoing inside of the room she was in. “Welcome back, Masato-kun!” She entered the front room where he was. “How was your work today?”  
“It went well! There was a lot of dragons to slay today.”  
“Ah. Nothing you can’t handle, I bet.”  
Her smile was shortly drowned by the pit of worry coming from her core as her eyes trailed his frame, noticing something odd. Eyes went wide from shock. Once was a delightful smile shortly turned to a look of fright. Her dark blue eyes laced with worry as she cast them on his wounds. Fresh wounds that were thick and crimson, some leaking from his hand that he was using to cover it.  
“Masato-kun! What happened?” Her voice raised with concern, “You’re bleeding!”  
“Huh?” He flinched. Oh, right. The battle wound. He was so focused on her, he’d forgotten he was still bleeding. He felt his cheeks grew hotter in embarrassment, “Oh! It’s because I had a run-in with a monster during my training…”  
She made him sit down on the chairs, and he had no choice but to sit and listen to her words. He didn’t like to argue and he wouldn’t argue with her, not when she was bothered. That made him feel bad, he didn’t want her to worry. But he understood her feelings, as he’ll act the same if she came home with a bleeding wound after work.  
“Please, stay here. I’ll get the first aid kit,” She rushed off to the other room, leaving him be. It was only moments before she came back to the room with the item in hand. Making her way towards him as she sat down in front of him. Placing the box on the table, and opening it. She let out a troubled sigh, “You need to be more careful, Masato-Kun.” She got up to get a towel and instantly came back to him with one in hand.  
He moved his hand that was mostly covered in thick blood.  
“Oh dear. Your hand is also covered with it.”  
She leaned down with a towel in her hand as he nervously agreed. His golden eyes slid to his hand, finding the blood stuck to it. He'd made a mental note to wash it soon after.  
As she wiped the blood from his wound.  
He flinched as he felt the warm cloth being dabbed on his skin.  
"You're cleaning my wound, Miko…"  
He glanced with parted lips, amazed. He didn't really have any clue that she was capable of healing his wounds. But then again, this situation never had happened before. He wasn't expecting her to do this for him but what was he expecting?  
“Are you okay, Masato-kun?" She noticed him.  
“I-I’m fine.” He was. Well, he thought. "I'm just not used to having others fixed my wounds for me. I usually do that for my siblings."  
The end of her lips curved to a smile.  
He allowed her to clean it as she wanted.  
"I hope you don't try getting hurt like this again, Masato-Kun…" Miko added.  
"Don't worry. I will make sure to be more careful next time."  
“You promise?” She questioned.  
He nodded, “For share! You have my word."  
The feeling that he could be lost in those eyes of hers forever had returned, dark blue eyes that glistened with emotions. He met them with honey gold.  
Her smile was so precious, a light that would make anyone want to give in. He smiled back and they both shared it. It brightened up the mood.  
She sniffled as tears formed from the corner of her eyes, her cheeks became hotter as they stained with red. Hastily, she leaned forward and hugged him, “But I’m so glad!” Her grip tightened but it was nothing he couldn’t handle, “So glad you’re okay!”  
He was surprised as he felt her warmth. Slowly he smiled once more, placing a hand on her back.  
They stayed like this for what felt like hours, taking time to enjoy the warmth.  
It wasn't long before Miko had to break it, excusing herself from when she heard the ring. Masato didn't mind being used to it by now and understanding why she has to do this.  
Miko went into the kitchen to bake some pizza and came back with a large pan of it.  
“What do you think? I tried something new.”  
"It's great, Miko!" Masato praised her.  
"I'm glad to hear it! I made it just for you, Masato-kun!"

His body sways as his vision blurred. His mind racing, but he retained his focus.  
He was facing Vlie Ranma, no this was still Ranma, the Buddyfight he was working hard for. The Ranma that was his friends. He kept trying to make him come back, to make Yuga happy and Ranma. He would do anything to make everything better. He wanted to face Mikado Yuga again… He couldn’t do it in the ACE Cup so he decided to it here.  
But…  
He accepted that fate, the outcome that it wasn’t going to happen.  
Every attack was piercing and harsh, his body was sore and throbbing in immense pain. He took too much, too much that a single human couldn’t handle. Everything around him began numb, he couldn’t hear anything. Nothing. He could barely see anything. His vision blurred, blackened from the corner, as he lost his footing on the floor. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, the last thing he saw in his mind was him… Yuga.  
He rested on a hospital bed, immediately being taken to the hospital after he slumped to the floor from the heavy attacks.  
His eyes snapped open, meeting the roofs of the ceiling. He slowly was regaining his senses around him. He arose in an unfamiliar place. He was on some sort of soft surface with a blanket over his frame. It felt rather cozy. Luxuriously soft yet so hard.  
“Subaru!” A familiar voice spun in his mind, “You’re finally awake!”  
“Oh! You’re awake!” Another voice came afterward, “I’m so glad!”  
He frowned, confused as he turned his head to meet the gaze of his Buddy on the stool and to the mixture of worried on his father’s features. A tan-haired with navy blue eyes dressed in a simple vest and uniform. His mother was there as well, gazing at him with her typical stoic expression and icy cold sky-blue eyes. They were always so thick and bright yet felt so cold.  
“Cross. Father. Where I am?” They didn’t need to respond as pulled himself out of the sheets, allowing them to slip as he got up.  
“Wait, don’t get up just yet!” Magoroku brought his arms out while his features laced with worry and panic, “What if you pull a muscle!?” His father was worrying again, maybe worrying a bit too much.  
“It’s too late to worry about that. He’ll be fine.”  
“But…!”  
“Your parents were quite worried about you when you fell.”  
“I see. There’s no need to worry.” Subaru closed his eyes, “I lost, didn’t I?”  
“Huh?” Magoroku blinked, being taken off guard by his words.  
“The doctor who examined you couldn’t find anything wrong.” Cross added, “He said that you can go home as soon as you wake up.”  
“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku regained his composure, “You lost your match to that Kakogawa Ranma boy.” Magoroku waved his hand dismissively, “I mean, you did rank pretty high in the tournament so I’m not mad… but you should’ve won! We should all band up to disqualify that poor excuse of a fighter!”  
Sophia narrowed her eyes, “No one is going to do that, Shido.”  
“I think we should at least try it!” Magoroku countered.  
“It’s fine.” Subaru’s voice sounded reassuring and he wasn’t mad at all. As his father turned to face him. “I lost on fair terms. I don’t think it’s necessary to disqualify him because of my loss. Though, I don’t remember facing Ranma in a Buddyfight before.”  
He lost, yes, losing his field of going against Yuga like he wanted but there wasn’t an end to that. He’ll face Yuga again someday, in the future but his loss to Ranma was not a fluke nor cheating was involved like his father was likely thinking.  
“Wh-What are you saying?” Magoroku was stunned, he couldn’t help stare with an expression filled with shock.  
“You can’t remember your match with him?”  
The blonde turned to face the three, “Who won? Yuga or Masato?”  
“What?” Everyone in the room blinked in confusion, parting their lips, and sharing the same shock expression. An unexpected question.  
“In the ABC Cup finals.”  
Cross tilted his head in confusion, “What are you talking about?”  
“The ACE Cup finals ended months ago. So why bring that up now?” Magoroku was beyond confused.  
Subaru straightened his back on the bed.  
“Right now, we’re in the middle of the Ace Buddyfighter Play-offs…” His Buddy’s confusion shortly drowned by the pit of worry coming from his core as they locked their eyes, “Subaru?”  
Subaru’s lips curved into a smile, one of those rare soft smiles before silently turning to the face right besties him.  
“You don’t want to get out of bed?”  
Magoroku seemed to agree, “You know, the doctor said you can get up and leave now.”  
Subaru shook his head, “No. I think I’ll like to stay here for a while, to rest.”  
\--------  
The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. All he could do was watch the event as one pleased. Not moving out of the bed. As far as he knew, it was a perfect summer day in this heat.  
He felt the presence of something or someone. He turned with eyes laden with confusion, as he locked eyes with icy blue eyes from near the open door frame, simply watching. They share the same shape and color eyes, bright blue.  
From where he was sitting on the bed inside the room, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes that were icy cold. Her expression went unwavering as she was blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.  
“Mother?”  
“Subaru?” He settled his eyes back to his buddy on the stool.  
Once he gazed back, the ruthless woman was gone. Out of his sight, nowhere to be seen by him. He began to wonder why she was there in the first place and why she would leave but she was a woman full of mystery. Why won’t she speak? He didn’t know.  
\--------  
Why him? No fair! How dare that kid hurt Subaru like this!? He’ll be sure to return the favor!  
Subaru should be able to walk up and leave. He’s doing very well and he was in great health. So why couldn’t he?  
According to the doctor, there’s a significant disruption to his long-term memory. No one knew when his condition would improve and it bothered him.  
He was so concerned like a father would be for their child. His insides feeling with the immerse worry that he just couldn’t focus on his work. All he wanted was to bite his fingernails on habit thanks to his stress and do something about it.  
The pressure of this work felt like nothing, he was never pressured with the duties he holds. But the weight of his emotions was affecting him.  
Sophia shortly returned to the room he was in, her heels clicking the pavement below her.  
Magoroku knew it was her instantly as he turned to face her, "Sophia!" She gazed back. "How is he?"  
"Subaru is fine." Sophia didn't seem at all bothered, and in plain sight, one could tell, however, he saw the way her icy eyes glisten with the same emotions he was feeling. She was just stoic.

“What if he never recovers?”  
"He'll recover them soon enough."  
"Are you sure he'll recover them?"  
She nodded, "Da."  
“Why can’t you just return those memories?” He questioned, “You still have that power, don’t you, Sophia?”  
“It’s better not to.”  
“Why?”  
Sophia lowered her head to look at the floor, parting from the screen displaying in front of her, “If I use my power within his mind with shattered memories... There’s no telling what might happen.”  
Sophia’s eyes shifted to meet the tan-haired’s gaze as her serious expression at him.

Nothing like spending time to watch your perfect boyfriend play soccer on school grounds.

Gazing Into the Stars of Fate

Every day she walked in the same spot, sometimes on her new habit but she knew better. Most days she missed doing her work and student council duties she was fully committed to and responsible for.  
Every so often, he felt the stare and turned to find her staring from behind the green fence. They would lock eyes for a moment before he had to break it and she would leave.  
Sometimes she stayed and didn't move, when he looked back at her. Those moments felt quite rare for that to even happen. Those days, he smiled at her and awkwardly waved but she didn't return it.  
He didn't mind her standing there. It didn't bother him as one would think it would. She was constantly gazing at him, he didn't get it.  
These were one of those days. A gust of wind blew by but that’s when he felt something, or rather someone observing him. It was a strange feeling but one he remembered feeling before when he met Gaito. This aura felt foreign yet familiar.  
He paused his kicking. He turned with eyes laden with confusion, as he locked eyes with icy blue eyes from so far away. From where he was standing in the court, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes, from across the school’s fence. He found a girl, unmoving. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move.  
Sophia Sakharov. The school’s student council Vice-President. She was always near the student council president, Shido Magoroku during school hours. But why was she standing there, watching from behind the school’s fence? Did he do something wrong and she was waiting? No, he never breaks the rules, that wouldn’t make sense.  
He heard rumors of her before that she was as cold as winter ice and ruthless. But those were just rumors, and he wasn’t sure if they were true before but now, he was with her, he thought otherwise. Even his beloved Buddy, told him to be careful and think before he gave his heart away to her.  
He had to see to believe kind of moments. Besides, he believed there was good in everyone.  
For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.  
“Kanata.” His buddy called, sounding concerned. Kanata turned, blinking out of his sudden daze, “Is something wrong?”  
Kanata didn’t believe there was anything wrong. As far as he knew he thought he was fine, or at least believed so.  
Once he gazed back, the girl was gone. Out of his sight, nowhere to be seen by him. Huh? That’s strange. He swore she was watching him. Did she leave? He parted his lips and gazed confusingly. Did she leave because of his perfect notion? He frowned sadly as it reminded him of that thick feeling of having no one.  
“Are you okay, Kanata?”  
He looked back at his Buddy and smiled brightly, “Yeah. I’m fine." Though he can't help but worry if she needed something.  
He should really be focused on his upcoming soccer match.  
He got high scores on all of his grades, as expected he was the school's genius. Classes were finished and he made it back to his locker. By now, most of the hall was devoid and kids were scattered in their own places.  
"Oozora Kanata.”  
A girl’s voice called his name sternly. He lifted his head in confusion. Once again, he found himself locking his dark blue eyes with bright sky-blue. They were thicker than before, maybe it was because they weren’t so far as before. It was that girl!  
“Vice-President Sophia?”  
“He’s calling you.” Her expression was unmoving, “Come with me. It’s important.”  
“Who’s calling me?”  
“President Shido. Now, come with me.”  
She insisted that he comes with her but Kanata felt it was important and said it was. But what did President Shido want with him? Why does the President need him? He could only stare in confusion. But he agreed to come anyway. Maybe it was something important as she said.

Today was a perfect day for a Soccer match.  
The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. He felt the cold air, waving the strands of his short teal and white hair.  
As far as he knew, it was a perfect summer day in this heat. He kicked his ball on the field, simply playing around and practicing.  
It felt strange seeing her out on the field, well not directly on the field. But near the bleachers. As far as he recalled.

The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. He felt the cold air, waving the strands of his short teal and white hair.  
As far as he knew, it was a perfect summer day in this heat. He kicked his ball on the field, simply playing around and practicing. It wasn’t abnormal for him to practice in his free time, he often did it a lot. He loves soccer. A passion of his. And it wasn’t abnormal for him to be here alone with just his Buddy, he didn’t really mind it until it became known in his mind.  
A gust of wind blew by but that’s when he felt something, or rather someone observing him. It was a strange feeling but one he remembered feeling before when he met Gaito. This aura felt foreign.  
He paused his kicking. He turned with eyes laden with confusion, as he locked eyes with icy blue eyes from so far away. From where he was standing in the court, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes, from across the school’s fence. He found a girl, unmoving. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move.  
Sophia Sakharov. The school’s student council Vice-President. She was always near the student council president, Shido Magoroku during school hours. But why was she standing there, watching from behind the school’s fence? Did he do something wrong and she was waiting? No, he never breaks the rules, that wouldn’t make sense.  
He heard rumors of her before that she was as cold as winter ice and ruthless. But those were just rumors, and he wasn’t sure if they were true. He had to see to believe kind of moments. Besides, he believed there was good in everyone.  
For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.  
“Kanata.” His buddy called, sounding concerned. Kanata turned, blinking out of his sudden daze, “Is something wrong?”  
Kanata didn’t believe there was anything wrong. As far as he knew he thought he was fine, or at least believed so.  
Once he gazed back, the girl was gone. Out of his sight, nowhere to be seen by him. Huh? That’s strange. He swore she was watching him. Did she leave? He parted his lips and gazed confusingly. Did she leave because of his perfect notion? He frowned sadly as it reminded him of that thick feeling of having no one.  
“Are you okay, Kanata?”  
He looked back at his Buddy and smiled brightly, “Yeah. I’m fine."  
\-------------  
He got high scores on all of his grades, as expected he was the school's genius. Classes were finished and he made it back to his locker. By now, most of the hall was devoid and kids were scattered in their own places.  
"Oozora Kanata.”  
A girl’s voice called his name sternly. He lifted his head in confusion. Once again, he found himself locking his dark blue eyes with bright sky-blue. They were thicker than before, maybe it was because they weren’t so far as before. It was that girl!  
“Vice-President Sophia?”  
“He’s calling you.” Her expression was unmoving, “Come with me. It’s important.”  
“Who’s calling me?”  
“President Shido. Now, come with me.”  
She insisted that he comes with her but Kanata felt it was important and said it was. But what did President Shido want with him? Why does the President need him? He could only stare in confusion.  
“President Shido? Is there something he wants from me? Did I do something wrong?”  
“I believe he will like you to engage in a Buddyfight with him.”  
Sure, Buddyfighting the student council president sounded fun but he had other plans. He was going to meet Mikado Gao and Gaito soon, too. And he promised that he’ll hang out with them.  
“No, thank you.”  
She blinked, almost in shock, “Excuse me?” Probably not a response she was expecting, she might as well thought.  
He nervously laughed, “I’m sorry. I’m busy so I can’t stay here to Buddyfight him. Maybe some other time?”  
“I understand.” She closed her eyes as she nodded before stoically turning around.  
“Um, Bye Vice-President Sophia!” It was only polite to say goodbye to your vice-president, right? “See you tomorrow!”  
He ponderously waved at her as a goodbye but she didn't see it.  
She didn’t halt her steps as she kept strolling. Nothing was spoken from her as her heels and body faded into the halls. He was left there.  
Every so often, he felt the stare and turned to find her staring from behind the green fence. They would lock eyes for a moment before he had to break it and she would leave.  
Sometimes she stayed and didn't move, when he looked back at her. Those moments felt quite rare for that to even happen. Those days, he smiled at her and awkwardly waved but she didn't return it.  
He didn't mind her standing there. It didn't bother him as one would think it would. She was constantly gazing at him, he didn't get it.  
“Kanata. I think this girl has an interest in you.”  
“Oh, really?” Kanata blinked.  
If that wasn’t obvious from the way she was always watching him from the corner. He didn’t really understand it. His perfection usually drove those he cared about away. But it seemed he didn't notice it.  
“But I think you should be careful with your heart, Kanata,” Athora warned carefully, worried for his Buddy. “You might not know if she will break it.”  
“She has an interest in me… be careful with my heart… What do you mean, Athora?”  
A girl was Interested in him? He didn’t really get what it meant.  
He furrowed his brow, frowning confusingly as he felt sweat pour down from his cheeks. He barely knew her outside of rumors, and their only interaction was weeks before.  
She was a mystery, a lock to a key with an invisible feeling he couldn't make out. He would like to know.  
He decided to confront her the next day.  
"Vice-President Sophia."

\-----  
Every day she walked in the same spot, sometimes on her new habit but she knew better. Most days she missed doing her work and student council duties she was fully committed to and responsible for.  
She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. Watching him continue playing wasn't a good time.  
She studied him from afar, his movements swift and knowing. She studied the way his facial expressions altered when he noticed her. She studied thoroughly.  
Something about this boy piqued her interest but why was that?  
Maybe it was because Kyoya-sama had informed her about him. His talents were one of interest. He was a genuine genius and was known for his perfect grades and wonderful Buddyfighting skills. Maybe he could serve some use to Kyoya-sama.  
The whole day of spending it with him out in those fields still haunted her mind. Something else shined on his face, it lit up with happiness but he was normally happy and smiled often but that was a different glint.  
It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang feeling something in her chest.  
She'll just throw him away, make him disappear when she has no more use for him. Or when Kyoya-sama didn't find a need for his cause.  
A part of her didn't want to do that, she had different plans in mind.  
\-------  
Eyes so cold, they felt warm.  
He can’t help but enjoy the time they spend together from the bottom of his heart. His heart raced.  
“What is this feeling?” He placed a hand on his chest while it was beating. “This is what it feels like when you’re in love?”

He held her hand for the first time, engulfing her in the strange cold.  
Her hands were like ice but it felt so warm. Like puzzle pieces, their hands lock like two that were meant to be together.

Th  
The sun was pouring from above as always, it felt like a warm blanket. The sky cleared of any bad weather. The sound of the wind whirling and birds chirping a melody, gliding high above the sky around the trees, simultaneously waved. He felt the cold air, waving the strands of his short teal and white hair.  
As far as he knew, it was a perfect summer day in this heat. He kicked his ball on the field, simply playing around and practicing. It wasn’t abnormal for him to practice in his free time, he often did it a lot. He loves soccer. A passion of his. And it wasn’t abnormal for him to be here alone with just his Buddy, he didn’t really mind it until it became known in his mind.  
A gust of wind blew by but that’s when he felt something, or rather someone observing him. It was a strange feeling but one he remembered feeling before when he met Gaito. This aura felt foreign.  
He paused his kicking. He turned with eyes laden with confusion, as he locked eyes with icy blue eyes from so far away. From where he was standing in the court, she was quite a few away from him. A white-haired with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes, from across the school’s fence. He found a girl, unmoving. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move.  
Sophia Sakharov. The school’s student council Vice-President. She was always near the student council president, Shido Magoroku during school hours. But why was she standing there, watching from behind the school’s fence? Did he do something wrong and she was waiting? No, he never breaks the rules, that wouldn’t make sense.  
He heard rumors of her before that she was as cold as winter ice and ruthless. But those were just rumors, and he wasn’t sure if they were true. He had to see to believe kind of moments. Besides, he believed there was good in everyone.  
For what felt like seconds, truly felt like hours that he was gazing into those eyes. Something about those eyes felt strange.  
“Kanata.” His buddy called, sounding concerned. Kanata turned, blinking out of his sudden daze, “Is something wrong?”  
Kanata didn’t believe there was anything wrong. As far as he knew he thought he was fine, or at least believed so.  
Once he gazed back, the girl was gone. Out of his sight, nowhere to be seen by him. Huh? That’s strange. He swore she was watching him. Did she leave? He parted his lips and gazed confusingly. Did she leave because of his perfect notion? He frowned sadly as it reminded him of that thick feeling of having no one.  
“Are you okay, Kanata?”  
He looked back at his Buddy and smiled brightly, “Yeah. I’m fine."  
\-------------  
He got high scores on all of his grades, as expected he was the school's genius. Classes were finished and he made it back to his locker. By now, most of the hall was devoid and kids were scattered in their own places.  
"Oozora Kanata.”  
A girl’s voice called his name sternly. He lifted his head in confusion. Once again, he found himself locking his dark blue eyes with bright sky-blue. They were thicker than before, maybe it was because they weren’t so far as before. It was that girl!  
“Vice-President Sophia?”  
“He’s calling you.” Her expression was unmoving, “Come with me. It’s important.”  
“Who’s calling me?”  
“President Shido. Now, come with me.”  
She insisted that he comes with her but Kanata felt it was important and said it was. But what did President Shido want with him? Why does the President need him? He could only stare in confusion.  
“President Shido? Is there something he wants from me? Did I do something wrong?”  
“I believe he will like you to engage in a Buddyfight with him.”  
Sure, Buddyfighting the student council president sounded fun but he had other plans. He was going to meet Mikado Gao and Gaito soon, too. And he promised that he’ll hang out with them.  
“No, thank you.”  
She blinked, almost in shock, “Excuse me?” Probably not a response she was expecting, she might as well thought.  
He nervously laughed, “I’m sorry. I’m busy so I can’t stay here to Buddyfight him. Maybe some other time?”  
“I understand.” She closed her eyes as she nodded before stoically turning around.  
“Um, Bye Vice-President Sophia!” It was only polite to say goodbye to your vice-president, right? “See you tomorrow!”  
He ponderously waved at her as a goodbye but she didn't see it.  
She didn’t halt her steps as she kept strolling. Nothing was spoken from her as her heels and body faded into the halls. He was left there.  
Every so often, he felt the stare and turned to find her staring from behind the green fence. They would lock eyes for a moment before he had to break it and she would leave.  
Sometimes she stayed and didn't move, when he looked back at her. Those moments felt quite rare for that to even happen. Those days, he smiled at her and awkwardly waved but she didn't return it.  
He didn't mind her standing there. It didn't bother him as one would think it would. She was constantly gazing at him, he didn't get it.  
“Kanata. I think this girl has an interest in you.”  
“Oh, really?” Kanata blinked.  
If that wasn’t obvious from the way she was always watching him from the corner. He didn’t really understand it. His perfection usually drove those he cared about away. But it seemed he didn't notice it.  
“But I think you should be careful with your heart, Kanata,” Athora warned carefully, worried for his Buddy. “You might not know if she will break it.”  
“She has an interest in me… be careful with my heart… What do you mean, Athora?”  
A girl was Interested in him? He didn’t really get what it meant.  
He furrowed his brow, frowning confusingly as he felt sweat pour down from his cheeks. He barely knew her outside of rumors, and their only interaction was weeks before.  
She was a mystery, a lock to a key with an invisible feeling he couldn't make out. He would like to know.  
He decided to confront her the next day.  
"Vice-President Sophia."

\-----  
Every day she walked in the same spot, sometimes on her new habit but she knew better. Most days she missed doing her work and student council duties she was fully committed to and responsible for.  
She thought it was all pointless. Meaningless. Nothing was going to benefit from this. Watching him continue playing wasn't a good time.  
She studied him from afar, his movements swift and knowing. She studied the way his facial expressions altered when he noticed her. She studied thoroughly.  
Something about this boy piqued her interest but why was that?  
Maybe it was because Kyoya-sama had informed her about him. His talents were one of interest. He was a genuine genius and was known for his perfect grades and wonderful Buddyfighting skills. Maybe he could serve some use to Kyoya-sama.  
The whole day of spending it with him out in those fields still haunted her mind. Something else shined on his face, it lit up with happiness but he was normally happy and smiled often but that was a different glint.  
It's pointless to care, she believed. Why did she care? She shouldn't yet she felt a pang feeling something in her chest.  
She'll just throw him away, make him disappear when she has no more use for him. Or when Kyoya-sama didn't find a need for his cause.  
A part of her didn't want to do that, she had different plans in mind.  
\-------  
Eyes so cold, they felt warm.  
He can’t help but enjoy the time they spend together from the bottom of his heart. His heart raced.  
“What is this feeling?” He placed a hand on his chest while it was beating. “This is what it feels like when you’re in love?”

This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things. She could’ve been doing other things, other work, and tasks for Kyoya-sama’s and his goals. Sophia made herself believe as she was sitting on this thick dark blue sofa in the student council room. Honestly. He’s so much trouble. He was a lot of work to deal with.  
She had her back against the sofa as he was sitting next to her, casting his navy eyes in her direction. Honestly, the only reason this happened was that Magoroku wanted attention.  
“Don’t you have student council work to do?” Surely there must be more student council work to do?  
“No, I did everything already and I’m bored!” He pouted dramatically and whined, “I want something to do. Please, entertain me!”  
“Then, go watch a Buddyfight match or the news.”  
“I don’t feel really motivated, too.”  
She narrowed her eyes and groaned, before she got up from the sofa, annoyed as she went over to the desk, pulling out the remote and turning on the television. He turned his head and seemed interested yet confused.  
It worked. “Heh.” She maliciously smirked.  
That should keep him from bothering her, he’ll probably be criticizing the people on the screen and mocking them for a while, as always. Forgetting all about her. As she expected, it would pique his interest.  
“Welcome folks of Japan! Good afternoon, everyone! Today, we’ll be asking  
“I’m sure they aren’t as great as me.”  
“I would love to be an amazing Buddyfighter idol, kinda like Mikado Gao.”  
“Heh.” Magoroku felt entertained, giving a small and simple chortle. Mockingly smirking as his brows knitted, “What a dell-witted fellow. If anything, I, Shido Magoroku the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not this loser.”  
Everything was going according to plan. She stood there for a moment before her icy glared noticed the large desk. And his chair. If he was going to hog the sofa, might as well give him a simple taste of her karma. Probably a mistake, but might as well try.  
As soon as the chair creaked on the floor.  
“Huh?” He snapped out of dazed on the screen, blinking while trying to regain his senses. That was his chair. As if someone was sitting on it. “Wait a second!” He veered to face her, only to find he was correct. She was sitting in his large chair. “Sophia!” She knew exactly what she was doing. “You turned on the Television so you can take control of my comfortable chair! How dare you do such a thing!”  
“I turned on the television as you wanted.” She shrugged. His chair felt odd to her but was shockingly warm and soft, no wonder why he loves relaxing on it so much. It wasn’t so bad.  
“Don’t try to deny it!” He pushed himself up from the chair and huffed towards her, “Just admit it, Sophia!”  
“I don’t think you have any right yelling at me.” She kept her stoic features. “And I don’t think it’s a big deal, either. You’re overreacting.”  
“How rude!” He pointed a finger at her. “Be like that.” Before he thought of an idea, also grinned.  
She felt the weight of her lap being pressed down by a force. “Shido...!” Before she knew it, he pushed himself on her lap and was sitting awkwardly with his legs over the railings, placing both of his hands on her shoulders to keep him up.  
“See, we can both sit on it now!”  
She narrowed her eyes, lacing with pity and annoyance. The sound of Gallow’s laugher and mocking leaking from his card in his pocket but there wasn’t any laugher at all; however, she could just hear it inside of her mind.  
Was this really his solution to solve this? He was just complaining a minute ago about her using his chair and now he wanted both to sit on here? He was so dense.  
“You’re breaking one of the school’s rules by doing this, aren’t you?”  
“Oh? What a good time for you to be concern about the rules! However, this is no time for you to be worried about the school’s rules, especially when you broke them before.” Something about his voice was surely mocking. But he was always so focused on the school’s rules and getting his high grades. He was just as maliciously cunning as she was but she did break rules before and abused the power given to her at times but it was her sole duty to control the school’s behind the scenes. “I’m the student council president, I make the rules here.” He comfortably shifted on the furniture, “And all you have to do is be quiet and listen to your orders, as expected of you, my dear Sophia.”  
“I think we both know that I’m the one who controls the school for you.”  
Magoroku merely scoffed. All she could do was sit. A deep temptation to push him off and teleport. Da, that could work but she found herself simply sitting there.  
His navy blue eyes cast below, regarding her with a provoking smirk. She felt as she removed one of his hands from her shoulders and raising it towards her cheeks. She heard his giggles from underneath his breath.  
The fabric of his gloves laced her hair, the soft strains brushing the strands and playing with them, “So soft…” It was shockingly so soft, like fluffy clouds. “Your hair is so soft, Sophia! I wonder what you use to make it so soft?”  
She rolled her eyes to the side, “That’s not important.”  
“Right! I’m sure my hair is softer than yours. No matter what kind of hair products you use!” He rubbed her strands before he let go, stroking her cheeks next.

This was an odd situation.

For every touch, it felt like a blazing passion for complicated emotions. Buried emotions that were burnt, like wood underneath the heat of the fire.  
The idea of placing their hands on another wasn’t fresh, the concept of personal space; something that they both were vastly concerned about just didn’t exist for them. For others, maybe, definitely yes.  
Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. Or maybe, it was because.

His touch was shockingly soft.

“Don’t get used to it.” Sophia’s stern voice filled the room, trying to act as if she was embarrassed by this. “

\------  
Gallows floated to the girl. Sophia casually rubbed his skull, with her features as stoic as one would think.  
“Gesha-Gesha!” He giggled. He loved the attention.  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw their act. A sudden sight of affection. Magoroku thought he was a dog when it came to it. No fair! That should be him! He wanted to be the person she was rubbing. I’ll be sure to return the favor of affection soon enough!  
Being in love with your Buddy is as foreign as one would think. Magoroku denied it, he couldn’t. But also having someone else in your life was even stranger. It all suddenly happened one day, where Gallows suggested the idea and Magoroku was stunned. Sophia wasn’t at all bothered by the idea and didn’t really mind it. Or maybe she was hiding it? He could never tell with her.  
Somehow it worked, he wasn’t expecting this to work, normally human and buddy’s romance never did in the mass media. Well, the cases that were known.  
He groaned and muttered annoyingly as he tensed further. He did his utmost to focus on his student council duties. The weight and pressure of this felt like nothing. That wasn’t his problem. He had work to do and they were quite distracting. That was a problem.  
He felt something sank on his head, he flinched and yelp. Ahh? What was that? What was happening? His eyes widened, “Gallows!” Before he realized his buddy was on top of his head, placing his claws on his shoulders. His scarf gently against him, as his black mist slowly tailed around his arm. He narrowed his eyes as he sweatdropped. He felt his cheeks stained with red.  
\-------  
They all share a single bed. It wasn’t abnormal for Gallows to share his bed on most nights, that is what happens. Magoroku put one of his PJs hats on his head, covering his top skull. Sophia slept on his other side.

The problem with human and buddy's connections is that they weren't supposed to be romantic. They were frown upon by the masses.

Magoroku and Sophia were already dating.

This idea was insane! No way this could work! He was doubtful. But it somehow worked, even if it was a human and buddy relationship. For it what it was, Gallows still mocked him.  
Sophia didn't mind the idea or was showing it. And she didn't seem disgusted with that notion, either. She probably thought it was pointless to dwell on it.

Today was one of those weird days, where they would all casually rest on the bed. Days she thought were pointless. Meaningless. But they all seem quite content with it.  
Magoroku was on his phone, tapping annoyingly on the glass. Or groaning and pouting when the game wasn't working. Often complaining and muttering if he lost. He wasn't good at games.  
Davide was laying down on the bed, resting with a hand over his eyes. He was both lazy and tired.  
Sophia was sitting near the edges, with her legs tucked below her and arms on her lap. Simply watching the two males, studying them.  
"No fair!" Magoroku throws his phone on the bed and pouted, "This game is ridiculous!"  
"Heh," Davide cackled, smirking underneath.  
"Hey, Davide! What are you laughing at?"  
"You, Magoroku-chan. Who else?"  
"Me!?" Magoroku raised a brow, "It's not my fault this game is cheating me!"  
"Nah. You just such at games."  
"I do not!"  
"Yeah, you do."  
"No, I don't!"  
Davide chuckled again as he wrapped his hands around his waist instead of taking his phone, "You're so annoyingly cute when you pout, you know that?"  
Magoroku tensed and blushed.

It was all an act, a lie he played in. A mask that only he could see past. He laughed off the suspension.  
Occasionally showing off his power as the student council president became normal. That’s the key to controlling the foolish students of this school. That became his train of thought. Though, it didn't do any good for him.

Her eyes would casually trail him, blinking slowly as they stoically watched from her view.  
He narrowed his eyes, groaning annoyingly at something. As he was fixed on the desk.  
"What's wrong?" She simply asked.  
He flinched, not expecting her to ask. "Oh! I'm fine!"  
By this time, Gallows came out of his card by the gust of wind, "Gesha-Gesha! Magoroku. You seemed annoyed, geh."

Love was surely strange.  
They kept their relationship to themselves, there wasn’t really any reason to let others know. For the world, their relationship was a secret. Hidden from everyone. And they were perfectly okay with this fact. No one needed to discover their passion.  
They didn’t want anyone outside to know, especially Daijirou, who knew he shouldn’t even admire her as much as he was. As much freedom as he got by himself, he still had his clan and he was sure, they wouldn’t even reach well. But she’s powerful and courageous.  
He would drag himself into her office, as she requested. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs spread and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his chest. His red eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears.  
She was the Saint Order Academy’s junior high school’s student council president. So she was busy but he also was busy with his clan. Coming here was more like a break he preferred since working with Vile Ranma was long over. He could’ve taken his large limo here but he didn’t.  
His eyes would glimpse at her when she articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright pink eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away.  
"My apologies to keep you waiting for so long." She bowed, "You must be bored sitting here."  
“Waiting here wasn’t all so bad.” He had some patients as he smirked, “Watching you work is quite enjoyable. But you owe me.”  
“Very well. I shall show my remorse for your wait. May I?”  
“Sure.”  
She leaned down with a swift peck on his cheeks. It was a soft feeling, gentle, and caring. It made his chest tightened. Unexpected.  
He Instinctively tensed as a burning sensation in his cheeks grew, like someone had set him on fire. Placing his hand on his cheeks as he stared at her. An expression mixed with confusion and surprise. He wasn't sure how to reach. He was caught off guard.  
She gave him a polite smile. She turned her heel to her desk, he watched as she seemed to put something inside of her pockets, “I have something for you.”  
“Oh?” Daijirou straightened his back, regaining his composure before looking curiously, “And what may that be?”  
From the pocket of her skirt, she pulled out a small fancy white box that was tied in a thick red bow.  
“A box?”

She was fascinating. He doesn’t know how but she had him by the strings. He goes out of his way to constantly meet her. They were both in a park. Not many people were around and it felt rather relaxing.  
Her bright pink eyes caught notice of a children’s cards fell into the river.  
“Eden?” His eyes widened from surprise as he only saw her whipped past him and towards the river. Eden was quick to react and in a blink of an eye swiftly jumping in and retrieving the cards. She was soaked, as she had the cards in her hand. She handed the cards back to the small child with a smile.  
“Mistress Eden.” Her buddy only was concerned, “You’re wet. We should go back right away and clean up before we continue anything.”  
“Very well. I suppose that we should go.” She nodded before turning her head to face his small red eyes, “Mister Kurayashiki. Would you mind accompanying me back to my home?”  
“Of course,” Daijirou wasn’t so sure what to say now but he just agreed.  
Her whole outfit was mostly soaked but she didn’t mind it much as they walked back. She halted in front of a large home that was golden and white. So this must be her home, Daijirou thought it was. However, he wasn’t surprised. He had a large home, that was more like a mansion.  
“Oh, Mistress Eden. You’re wet! What happened?” The butler instantly noticed the three entering the doorway, “You aren’t injured are you?”  
“I’m fine,” Eden spoke flatly.  
The butler’s eyes met with a familiar figure. “Wait, you’re…”  
Her buddy nodded, assuming that they were fully aware of who he was. Daijirou was surely a popular name that everyone knew. “This is Mister Kurayashiki Daijirou. Mistress Eden’s um...” Gavriel caught into her small hands, unsure if she should say it.  
“My date.” Eden didn’t hide the truth, she was honest even if she kept herself.  
“Ah, I see. Never knew that you were close to the heir of the Kurayashiki Clan. Quite shockingly.”  
“Please, excuse us. But I believe we need to make sure Mistress Eden gets dried.”  
“Would you like some help?”  
“No. I can wash up myself.”  
“Of course,” The butler bowed with a hand on his chest, “I’ll leave you all to it. Call me if you need me.” And he left. Daijirou held his tongue and simply watched.

Eden led them to their room and she unlocked the room, revealing the inside.  
This was her room. A room that was worthy of an angel. They all entered and closed the room behind. With this, he got a better look inside. The room was as elaborate as he foresaw. As white and golden as he thought. A bed that was like clouds with white wedding covering the whole bed and a side sofa that appeared rather soft. He was gazing into the gateway of heaven, and Eden was the angel.  
He crossed his arms as his expression filled with amusement, “This room definitely fits you well.” As stylish and polished, fresh and clean as it was. Though, he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting here.

Eden went into her side bathroom to take a shower. He awkwardly sat on the sofa inside of the room, spreading his legs, and leaning back on the fabric. He allowed his hands to hand on the top.  
Shortly, she came out with a simple white pencil skirt and white blouse.  
“It seemed my actions strained our plans,” Eden admitted.

“You aren’t worried that I could get hurt?”  
“You’re strong. I’m sure you could handle it.”

“What time is it? I didn’t even notice.”

ver since he was young, he always had an interest in sports. It was his passion, something about working your bones and sweating felt relaxing. The idea of working alongside others was much of the same. He even went to all sport’s school to practice and grow! Sports was a great way to make friends and grow closer.  
Rikuo Masato was a transferred student to Aibo Academy, being given the great honor of participating in the legendary ABC Cup. He felt a great honor to participate. Through this, he was able to meet one of his incredible friends, who was Mikado Yuga. The red-blue-haired boy was remarkably caring and pleasant to hang around. Masato enjoyed Yuga's lively nature.  
For every defeat came new ways to improve and grow. That was his train of thought. One would think he'll be upset with losing. That was far from the real case, filled with happiness. He remained happy that Mikado Yuga beat him. Entering was vastly fun, Buddyfighting was even more so and making friends along the way. And yet, during the ABC Cup, he met so many friends along the way. That was the only thing that mattered is that the whole Buddyfight was fun.  
They first met during the party, in the small cafe that Yuga had invited him to. It was in celebration of the ABC Cup and Mikado Yuga winning against him.  
“Welcome to the cafe!” A girl with purple hair greeted. Purple pigtails with two buns wrapped on top. Her dark blue eyes flickered with excitement as she noticed everyone.  
“Hi! I’m Mikono Miko!” She politely smiled at him, “I don’t think we met before in person but I enjoy your matches.”  
“Thanks! It was a great honor to come in second place.” Something about her smile felt present and relaxing. He flashed a smile back at her, “I’m Riku Masato!”  
“Oh! I heard so much about you. You’re as friendly as they say.”  
“Oh, Miko Dear, I hate to interrupt this but we should get cooking now,” Miko’s buddy spoke. Her buddy was a tall woman.  
“Right, coming!”  
They went back into the kitchen leaving Masto out in the main room. He had Mikado Haru, Senior Onizuka, and Mamoru and they all talked. Miko and he didn’t talk much afterward, just in the same room.  
The next day, he was back inside the Cafe. Sitting in the middle of Subaru and Yuga. Miko was behind the counter. She was standing in front of them. There was something special about this girl. Rikuo Masato thought that much. But they rarely talked. They did it for a while, Miko and Yuga seemed to have a rather close bond, he noted.  
He heard the news that Mikono Miko had joined Aibo Academy from Yuga and she greeted him and Subaru during their lunch break today. He was delighted to see her also coming to Aibo Academy as a transferred student, much as he had during the start of the school year. Shortly, Meeting Subaru, Yuga, and Miko for lunch became the new normal. It was like an expected  
Slowly, every piece felt in place.  
A normal routine to come over for coffee and pizza to the cafe. Which in his opinion was one of the greatest he had in his life, nothing could beat it. The shop felt like another home. It felt bright and unsalted as if nothing could ruin it, however with current events it slowly shifted. Losing Yuga’s best friend, Ranma. They all were worried about that but shortly, Ranma was moving as far as Masato knew.  
They all were busy for that day.  
He trained in the large field of the school, as his daily route to keep his body moving in the morning. Once his practice was finished up for the day, he came inside a little later than he usually did. The area around them was dark, only for a single purple-haired.  
She was looking around the area, troubled. She was bent, looking in her locker, “It should’ve been here. Did I leave it back at the cafe?”  
He heard her shuffling and became concerned. That voice sounded familiar, “Miko?” There wasn’t anyone else near the lockers. Closing his locker and walking up to her with golden eyes of concern. “Hey, Miko! What’s wrong?”  
She blinked before she peered from her locker to meet his gaze. She looked up at him, “Oh, Masato-kun. It’s nothing, I’m just looking for something in my locker.”  
He felt as if she was bothered and distressed. A pit of worry only swelled further inside of his chest.  
“Do you any need help?” The green-haired generously made a small offer. He didn’t even bother to ask what it was that she was searching for, all he craved to do was help her and do anything.  
“It’s fine, I don’t want to make you miss class because of me.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I much rather help out a wonderful friend.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“For share! I’m sure you’ll be able to find it!”  
Instead of placing his hands on her shoulders, he simply gave a big thumbs up. Unlike Subaru and Yuga, Masato was genuinely not fond of the idea of placing his hands on girls; no matter who they might be. Mikono Miko was part of that rule, of course. He noticed how scarce bearing his words certainly had on her as her lips quivered slightly, beaming for a moment but her eyes glistened with doubt.  
“Thanks for the encouragement but I’m really starting to think I left it back in the Cafe while I was doing math. My textbook is missing.” In that case, he couldn’t say they should look for it when it wasn’t located inside of the school in the first place, he was convinced she was going to miss her class fully if she left to go get it.  
“Oh! In that case, you can borrow my textbook for the day.” He smiled boastfully before strolling over to his locker and unlocking it. He pulled out the thick red book. A large indentation of Math was located in the center.  
“You’re so kind, Masato-kun, but I can’t let you do that for me. What if you need it, too and I’m using it… I don’t want to get you trouble.”  
“Aw, don’t be like that. I won’t get in trouble because of you. Besides, I already had my math class two periods ago so it’s all yours now.”  
He handed her the book, hesitantly she grabbed it.  
“Thank you, Masato!” She smiled brightly, “You’re a real life savior.”  
“No need for thanks. Just make sure you hurry to class.”  
“That’s right!” The edge of her lips grow. It was a smile that felt right and pleasant to him. “See you later, Masato!”  
He watched as she ran off to the main halls of the large school. He could only smile back from his spot. During the afternoon. He went back to his locker, placing everything back inside.  
“Masato-kun.” The familiar voice of a girl filled his ears. He halted and turned from his locker to find the girl, holding the book out. “Here’s your book back. Thanks again for allowing me to use it.”  
He smiled at her but before he was able to speak another voice in the room drew closer.  
“Masato, Miko, I’ve been looking for you.” Something about his character felt strange. His features leak with worried and uncertainty.  
“Yuga-kun?” Miko face lit with worry as well, “Is something wrong?”  
“I need to talk to you both. It’s about Subaru.”  
Yuga met them on the roof where they always met. And there, she made herself comfortable on the bench as he explained with his hands crossed. Subaru just ceased showing up. He wasn’t sure where he was or if he was okay.  
“I see… so Cross is at your place now, Yuga.”  
Masato placed his arms on his waist as his eyes cast down on the floor, “It’s unbelievable. What’s going on with Subaru?”  
“Mel was really worried too. She hasn’t seen Subaru at all lately.” Miko kept her gaze at Yuga, who was lost in his thoughts.  
“Anyway, we should just keep an eye on him for a while.”  
“Agreed.”  
Miko clapped her hands together, happily while trying to sway their conservation, “Oh! The other day, I got some more cards at the shop.” She dug into her pockets to pull out some cards, “Check it out!” spreading them out in her hands.  
He had a feeling she was trying to lift the current mood with her happy tone, and change the subject but he doesn’t mind. Somehow it worked as the mood on the roof got less tense than before. His golden eyes slid to meet their gaze as Yuga was excited. Something about this felt quite relaxing. This happened to catch his interest as well, as he shifted closer, while Yuga took a card. His golden honey eyes focused on the card.  
Masato read the card’s status out loud for the whole room to hear, “4000 power? And 10,000 defense, huh? The ability’s pretty good too!”  
“I know, right?” She took the card as he watched her excitement grow. Something about her excitement was relaxing and made him feel happier than usual. It was a strange feeling to be enjoyed seeing his friends happy so he didn’t think any less of it. “I think he’ll be a reliable ally…”  
The day with Mikono Miko and Mikado Yuga just kept getting weirder. As they were near the buildings now, with Yuga holding out a written note in front of them. The note itself was poorly inscribed but it was transparent that who it was from was no other than Da-Dan. A note that it clear that he stole and kidnapped her buddy monster, a vastly low move if he had anything to admit about it. Of course, it was Da-Dan causing all of the current issues. It wasn’t unusual for him to come in and try to ruin or do something malicious. It wasn’t the first.  
He felt an unforeseen wave of repugnance reaching his senses, washing his felicitous, and delighted mood away. It was an odd feeling. His chest tightens as his muscles did much of the same. His lips dipped coldly into a frown.  
“Amaterasu said she’d be in two distributing coupons for our coffee…”  
He could sense the distress in her voice that made his blood boiled but it wasn’t at her, it was for Da-Dan. “He’s still up to no good!” His tone laced with a few feelings of irritation.  
They had no choice but to go back to the Mikono Cafe and planned their next course of action from then on there. He stood next to Miko with arms crossed, keeping his eyes pasted to the note with a serious expression written on his features.  
“What should I do? If anything happened to Amaterasu…”  
He could feel the panic in her voice.  
“I’ve returned!”  
Everyone in the room turned confusingly towards the door as the monsters entered the Cafe.  
Miko’s cheeks started to redden as tears were near her eyes. “I’m so glad!” With arms spread wildly, she hopped towards the monsters, “So glad you’re safe!”  
Masato’s expression didn’t change, as his golden eyes concentrated on the scene out in front of him. Something still felt odd, he was happy that Miko got her Buddy but… something felt off. He had to think for a moment. Then, on the note? Da-Dan made it clear that he kidnapped a monster.  
Someone was missing…  
Not Subaru.  
But Garcat. Masato was unsure, try to understand it. Maybe he got kidnapped by mistake because they’re both cats? That was one way he placed it, he could’ve been mistaken as Miko’s buddy instead, right? But he doubted that notion.  
Garcat getting kidnapped like this? That could never happen….  
But, could it?  
Yuga also laughed it off, probably having the same thoughts he was.  
“Oh? Why is Garcat’s headband here?”  
“What?” The whole room tensed as their eyes widened.  
“That was attached to the ransom note…”  
They noticed the small lettering at the button as his eyes widened. He missed that small detail.  
Miko placed her hand near her face from shock, “This can’t be happening!”  
“Uh, in any case, Garga, let’s go rescue Garcat.”  
Yuga’s buddy seemingly agreed, believing it was a good idea to do so.  
“We’re coming too!” Masato wouldn’t let them do it alone.  
“I’ll come too!”  
“But you’re Da-Dan’s target, Miko. Maybe it’s better if you stay here.”  
“Garcat was mistaken for my Amaterasu! How can I just sit here and wait?” Miko argued.  
Masato straightened his back, “All right! We’ve got to get a move on.”  
They all ran to the current location.  
He became truly concerned once he saw her shifting away from him. Over towards Da-Dan.  
“Hey! Miko!” His voice was ladened with worry as she was mindlessly walking away from him. Miko was out of it?  
Yuga stopped him from saying no more as he stared down in shock.

“She’s gotten a hit in! Great going, Miko!”

He would drag himself into her office, as she requested. He would sit on the large furniture inside the room as she works as she wanted. With legs spread and sinking his back into the fabric with crossed arms over his chest. His red eyes gazing endlessly at the walls as the clock was ticking inside of his ears.  
She was the Saint Order Academy’s junior high school’s student council president. So she was busy but he also was busy with his clan. Coming here was more like a break he preferred since working with Vile Ranma was long over. He could’ve taken his large limo here but he didn’t.  
His eyes would glimpse at her when she articulated to the people who would enter with papers and orders, seemingly focusing on her frame without any words. Her bright pink eyes would gloss over him for a mere moment before glancing away.  
"My apologies to keep you waiting for so long." She would give a single bow, swift and easy, "You must be bored sitting here."  
“Waiting here wasn’t all so bad.” He had some patients as he smirks, “Watching you work is quite enjoyable. But you owe me.”  
“Very well. I shall show my remorse for your wait.” She would do the unexpected and leans in, pecking him on the cheeks. He would blink and instinctively jerk. He felt his cheeks burning as if they were set on fire by something. Placing his hand on his cheeks as he stares at her. An expression mixed with confusion and surprise. He wasn't sure how to reach. He was caught off guard. "By your reaction, I can sense you never got a kiss before?"  
"I have not.” He did his best to hide the blush displaying on his features. Not allowing her to see it.  
"It shows." She would simply smile.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” She was teasing him and his huffs. Crossing his arms once more, “Don’t assume that you paid with a mere kiss. You still own me.”  
“The simple kiss was not enough, then?” She hums as her pink eyes remained sealed in focus to him, “What did you have in mind?”  
“Buddyfight me.”  
“You wish to Buddyfight me?”  
He nods, “Of course. But I’ll be winning the match.”  
“Quite confident but I disagree.”

Loving someone, how hard could that be? How tough can loving someone be?  
For Daijirou the idea of love just didn’t exist for him, at least he presumed it didn’t. He rarely, no, NEVER received any love from his clan and family. No hugs, kisses, or soft family affection. Ever since he was younger, he had to be seriously aloof and stern. It was always struggling hard to get what he wanted and making sure he was at the top. He wanted to be the best, doing all that he possibly can to get there. There was no fun, only working hard. That’s the reason why he blocked it off when he was near his clan.  
Yet, this blonde girl drew him in with her stoic actions. She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. He falls.  
She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in an almost angel-like uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots.  
She was an angel, and he was the devil.  
For Daijirou, the idea of love was a peculiar, foreign sensation. He cursed that he couldn’t win at this simple trick. But Eden seems to understand it well, at least had a fingertip on how to act, drawing him and making him flustered. She had some understanding of it.  
He didn’t have a win-win relationship as he wanted. Daijirou refuses to lose against her, in anything.  
They had their own conflicts to continually face, the disagreeable pain dwelling inside their hearts.  
For the world, their relationship was a secret. Hidden from everyone. And they were perfectly okay with this fact. No one needed to discover their passion. They didn’t want anyone outside to know, especially Daijirou, who knew he shouldn’t even admire her as much as he was.

"I do happen to know a great place for tea and pizza. I normally go there, every day for lunch when I can."  
"Mistress Eden and I were about to go there right now. Would you mind accompanying us there?"  
"Sure. It sounds like a win-win."  
"Ready?"  
He nodded, "Of course."  
Viewing the window made him freeze in his spot. Masato was inside the building, along with his group of monsters and friends. Those monsters whom he called weak and worthless, he assumed they weren’t so worthless.  
Biting his tongue, as his insides were growing with doubt. He shouldn't enter the threshold. That he should just walk away now and not deal with any of them. Not for today, at least. Daijirou wasn’t so certain of this. He paused.  
"Daijirou?" He blinks being taken out of his thoughts by her voice, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You seem pale. Are you feeling alright?" The buddy monster asks him, "Mister Eden would hate if you were sick."  
"I'm not sick."  
"You're nervous."  
"Nervous? That's ridiculous. I would never be nervous."  
She hummed in disapproval. "That's fine. You don't have to admit it."

In the driver’s seat. Magoroku parked their car in front of the driveway to the familiar house but showed no movement of getting out. The fact he hasn’t crashed their car was an accomplishment. But he was reluctant and cautious.  
It was the holidays, as the air grew colder and crisp. The sun was over the horizon, setting for the night. Like the day, it was cold but got colder with the lack of sun shining from above. Those thick clouds were still in the air. The sky was that of a dismal grey as the streets were decorated with lights. As the snow was descending from the sky.  
“It’s too cold!” The winter cold definitely was NOT his thing. His whole body simply quivered as his teeth dramatically chatter. His grip on the wheel tightened involuntarily.  
The young woman rolled her icy eyes to meet his frame beside her, “Are you going to turn off the car, Magoroku?” It still felt odd saying his first name but she ignored it. There’s no going back.  
“There’s no way I’m going out there in this cold!” He was refusing to turn off the car because of the warmth, begging to engulf the warmth for a little longer.  
“This is your father’s house, isn’t it? I thought you wanted to meet him.”  
“Of course, I do!” His teeth chatter as he shivered uncomfortably in his suit. He hated these seats too, they were so uncomfortable for him. “But it’s too cold! I could freeze to death!”  
“You’re so dramatic. It’s not that cold out.”  
“Easy for you to say, Sophia. You’re immune to the cold,” He pouted, “Let’s just stay in the heat for a while, okay?”  
She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the wheel. Magoroku revealed no sign of leaving soon however, Sophia is as aloof as she was wouldn’t allow it. She was sure the inside of his father’s house would be warmer and comfortable, unlike the car.  
Wordlessly, she reached over as Sophia ended up extracting the keys, turning off the car, and got out.  
“Sophia! Don’t take the keys from me!” He groaned annoyingly and complained.  
She ignored it, “Come. Don’t you want to want to go inside? I think it will be warmer for you there.”  
“All right… I guess.” He sighed. And he got out of the car next. Luckily, the pathway was already cleared for them from the ice and snow so they followed it.  
They got a better view of the house while wandering. It was a decent house, not as big as it was during the start. And since his father was jailed, they had to start anew when his sentence was done. Magoroku still thought it was quite unfair and horrible that his father was blamed and sent away. Even with the protesting and complaining, he shortly had to accept what had happened and moved on. Still, he couldn’t be any more excited to meet his father once more, it was a large joy.  
Magoroku would knock on the door as a little sign that someone was there before unlocking it with his key while still holding up a box. It was a small box, a wrapped present for his only family member, his father.  
Stoically, Sophia simply followed from behind without any words being spoken. Despite her stoic complexion, she was uncertain on the inside. This was pointless. It was meaningless to even come here in the first place. She didn’t really understand Christmas. It was just like any other day, nothing special about it. All you did was waste money buying gifts for others and flashing lights. And the only thing she liked about it was the cold weather and winter ice and snow.  
Her icy eyes would trail Magoroku’s frame, scrutinizing him carefully. Magoroku was much like a child, cheerfully chattering about how he couldn’t wait and voicing his thoughts. He did make it known that he was both worried but also glad that she’ll be spending this Christmas over at their house. He was certain she’ll enjoy their time together. A glint of optimism swelling his eyes. He was excited, way too excited. She resented how adorable and annoying he was but he did make for great entertainment.  
Her chest was stiffly saturated with doubt, knowing that spending her time with the Shido family wouldn’t go well. With whatever the tan-haired was planning, and knowing him, his plans would fail or crash down before him.  
They entered the threshold and locked the door behind them before taking off their winter garments and shoes on the entrance, while Magoroku placed their jackets on the racks and Sophia placed the shoes nearly off to the side. Unlike the outside, the house felt like a warm blanket.  
“Daddy! We’re here!”  
She turned to face the figure inside of the room. A young male, with dark tan-colored hair and closed eyes. Dawning his normally green suit. She remembered him, it was during the Gaen Cup that she first met his father, they didn’t really talk then either. He was Kyoya-sama's right-hand man. But he was just as irritating yet strange as Magoroku was. Passing him strange glances when she was around. If she didn’t know better, she’ll say they were related regardless.  
“Oh! Magoroku son, how lovely for you to come!” The older male happily made his way towards the front. He looked like Magoroku but was older.  
“Of course! I wouldn’t want to miss spending a Christmas without you, father!”  
“How charming.” Before he glanced at the girl, finally taking notice, “Ah, I see you brought a girl along with you, too. She seemed familiar.”  
“I believe we meant during the Gaen Cup.”  
He nodded, “Ah, yes. You were the girl that stood close to Gaen Kyoya if I remember correctly.”  
She nodded as well, “Da.”  
“Oh! Father, this is Sophia. She’s my girlfriend!” He nervously chuckled, “But I guess you both are already acquainted so I don’t really need to introduce you guys, right?”  
“No.”  
“Well, I’m glad you could join us! Dinner should be ready soon.”  
“Oh? Is one of the maids cooking?”  
“I’m doing all the cooking this year.”  
Magoroku was quite speculative, “I hope you didn’t burn anything…”  
“Like you’re any better?” Sophia teased coldly, “Last time you did try to cook, you almost burnt the kitchen down.”  
“Hey!” Magoroku was offended, pointing a single finger into the air, “That was one time!” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, “Besides, how was I supposed to know that you had to put water in rice before you cook it!?”  
“You’re so much trouble.” Sophia rolled her eyes.  
By this time, Sueroku had excused himself, as he heard the sound and promptly gone back into the kitchen, leaving the two alone in the room. With the silence she was able to look around with her eyes, studying the old fashion. On the walls were pictures of him and his father.  
She drew her hands up to her waist, cupping with her fingers as she gazed around the new room. Assuredly, she only brought her hand up when she was apprehensive but she rarely was anxious.  
“Sophia?”  
She blinked as she gave him the attention.  
“So, what do you want to do while we wait?”  
She paused, parting her lips but closed them. Simply giving a shrug. Magoroku hummed as he stared behind her before his face lit up and gasped.  
“Oh! I have an idea!” He carefully clutched her arm, “Follow me!” And made her follow him to the stairs.  
The stairs also had pictures frame of mostly him and his father of all different ages.  
She had no choice but to follow as they made it down the hall and up to a door and opened it.  
“This is my room.”  
And the two would enter. The room was shockingly devoid of much. A cupboard to the right, a bed with pink colors, and a small rack for his towels. Even a desk and bookshelf with a few books. She did come to the conclusion that it was only bare and dusky because he wasn’t living with his father anymore but with her.  
He kneeled down in the middle of the room, pressing the wooden tiles with his gloved hands. As if he was looking for something important. She questioned what he possibly could be doing but said nothing to voice it. Magoroku was always weird.  
“Found it!” He widely smiled as he picked up the flooring and slide to the side, revealing a small compartment from the inside. Inside was a box, it was white.  
“I left this here just in case I’ll come back.” He explained as he picked up the box, “  
“It’s just a white box, Magoroku.”  
“But what’s inside of the box, you wonder?”  
Sophia tightened her eyes to a frown, not choosing to respond. It wasn’t every day that Magoroku would just somehow know what she was thinking.  
“Oh, so that’s what you were thinking!” It seemed to boost his confidence, “I knew I was going to get it right!” He was all-knowing. “I think spending most of my time with you, I finally understand some of your thoughts.” He giggled, “There’s no point in hiding your nervousness here, Sophia.”  
“I’m not nervous.”  
“Are you sure?” He raised a brow, “You’re playing with your fingers.”  
He was right, somehow in the mess, she was once again fumbling strangely with her hands. She didn’t even know she was doing so. And she didn’t realize it sooner. She needed to stop herself. She recoiled before bringing them back down and awkwardly narrowing her eyes. “You fumbled all of the time, Magoroku.”  
“I know. I can tell you feel nervous and uncomfortable.”  
“Just tell me why you’re so focused on the box already.”  
“Okay, Okay. Jealous much… but if that makes you feel better!”  
He focused back on his hands when had the box. He picked himself up and sat on the edge of his bed with the box down on his lap. Sophia shuffled closer, standing in front of him.  
“Actually, what’s in this box is meant to be for you!”  
She blinked, “For me?” She repeated.  
“Yes!” He nodded, “I got it years ago for you but I couldn’t bring myself to give it to you… so I promise myself when we spend our first Christmas together here, I would give it to you as a present!” He lifted the box, “Here!”  
She only gazed. There wasn’t a single means that she was willing to take this. She couldn’t. Magoroku slightly wagging his hands, trying to snap her out of her daze.  
“Hurry!”  
She frowned, “I didn’t get you anything in return.” Sophia vocalized, “I can’t accept this.”  
“That’s fine, I still want you to take it. I only ask for one thing.”  
“What is that?”  
“That you’ll spend the rest of your life with me, of course!”  
Her eyes widened, nearly astounded, letting out a sudden cry of surprise. That was one of the things she wasn’t expecting before she had regained her composure. Of course, Magoroku’s offer was… well daft.  
“I wouldn’t be so certain of that,” She wouldn’t be so sure. What might come in the future was a mystery so that might not be so assured.  
“But!” For every taciturnity second, the room felt like something was ticking. Tortuously so. A thick air as Magoroku was becoming more distressed and unsettled.  
“But…” She ended up grinning for a moment, “We’ll see.”  
She finally took the box from his hands and his lips curved to a soft smile.  
She opened the box, exposing a fancy hairpin It was azure with infused colors of diverse shades of blue and miniature white spots of snow with silver trimming along the sides. Overall, the piece was elaborate and balanced her normal clothes perfectly.  
He smiled, “Shall I do the honors, my love?”  
“Fine.” She didn’t want to protest and she wasn’t in the mood so she shifted closer, and gave him the pin. He carefully grabbed a small piece of her. “You better not rip my hair putting this in.”  
“I’ll be gentle with you.”  
She narrowed her eyes but didn’t vocalize.  
Thoughtfully, he was sincere to his words and pinching the pin in, hearing the snap as it clicked in place. “There! All done~!”  
With that, she straightened her back.  
“Oh! I guess you want a mirror to see how it looks in your hair, don’t you?”He got up and dug into his drawers until he found what he was searching for. A simple mirror, he took the stemmed and got back to Sophia.  
He swayed around her, holding the back of her shoulders with a single hand as he lifted the mirror in front, he made sure it was out enough so he could also get into the shot as well.  
“See, I didn’t rip your hair after all.”  
She was wearing a pencil skirt and a light blue top that was tucked into her skirt. A long stole around her frame. Her eyes trailed to her hair, ignoring Magoroku praising himself as well. It didn’t look as bad as she formerly thought it would. It matched her eyes quite well.  
“How did you know…”  
“Just a hunch!” He smiled, “When I see you, I always think about white and blue.”  
“Magoroku! Come down, dinner's ready!”  
Another voice shouted from above, stopping the two in their tracks.

“So, Miss Sakharov, you don’t have any family members to spend this evening with instead?”  
“It’s best if I didn’t go to meet them.”  
Something about her voice sounded… off but kept herself well composed that his father didn’t seem to notice it. Or maybe he did? Magoroku seemed to notice as his lips dipped to a frown. Did she not like her family? Or did she not have anyone to call her family? In honesty, he knew nothing of her family status and she never talks about them either.  
“Sophia? You never hang out with your family on Christmas?”  
Sophia closed her eyes and shook her head in a single no.  
“Then who do you spend Christmas with?”  
“Usually with Kyoya-sama and Aragami Rouga. Sometimes alone.”  
This was one of those years where Kyoya-sama was spending Christmas eve with Ryuuenji Tasuku. Sophia was invited over, like every other year but she declined the suggestion, if he was spending Christmas with Kyoya, that meant it’ll be inconvenient for her as well.  
Sueroku scoffed, displeased with her words, “You can’t spend the Christmas time alone! That’s no good.”  
“Y-Yes! It must be really sad about spending the holidays without anyone!” Magoroku placed a hand on his chest, “Luckily I’m here to keep you company so you’re never alone.”  
“I don’t really mind. As long as Kyoya-sama is content with his presents.”  
“Do you give Kyoya a bunch of gifts?” A tinge of jealousy could be detected from his voice but she ignored it. There’s no reason to be jealous, Kyoya was like a beloved brother to her, a family that wasn’t easily replaceable.  
She shook her head, “It was proven difficult to buy things for someone as rich as Kyoya-sama is.”

It was strange, the two Shidos made sure she was satisfied and comfortable. They were shockingly welcoming. Or maybe, because she wasn’t used to this kind of odd treatment from anyone. Stoically and silently, she sat on the sofa, next to Magoroku. Knees pressed tightly together as she placed her hands on her laps. She listened as the two of them talked.  
They chatted like friends. It wasn’t like a father and son relationship, certainly nothing she had with her family back in Russia. But like in the past, it seemed his father spoiled him and treated him like a pal. Magoroku clung to his father, so it wasn’t really shocking to her that they were closer than most people.  
They discussed their days.  
Magoroku informed his father about his training in the Buddy Police. Sueroku was so delighted to hear that his son was working closely in the Buddy Police, something Sueroku also did when he was younger. However, unlike his original fate of becoming the next commissioner, that place was taken by Tasuku now. It seemed like Magoroku didn’t complain about it or even bothered? Did he forget about that small fact now it’s been so long? Or not making those thoughts known?  
But Magoroku made it cleared that  
She closed her eyes and sighed, ‘I’m overthinking it again.’

“Oh dear… it looks quite bad out there. There’s no way we can drive back in that storm!”  
“You can’t.” Sophia shot back. But she could, besides she favored the intense weather like this. It wasn’t new to her. Or she could just teleport them out of there without any words, that would be nice.  
Magoroku frowned as he placed his hands in his hair, “What are we going to do now?”  
“It’s all right, this isn’t what we expected but we can still make it in this weather.”  
As encouraging as she was, he was still swelling in uncertainty. “I don’t know… I don’t want to risk it.” He was worrying too much again. He always drowned in his own worries despite being so egotistical. Nothing bad was going to happen, they’ll be fine. He doesn’t see it as worrying, it was being sensible and cautious!

He undid the knot in his hair, placing the red laced hair tie on the desk, making sure he doesn’t lose it.  
“This bed is smaller than I remember…” He pouted, glaring at the sheets, “I don’t know if we could both fit.”  
“We can fit. We just need to huddle close.”  
“Wh-What?” He felt his cheeks burned, as his face stained red as he tensed.  
She pulled the strands, taking him out of his daze, “Don’t act like we haven’t cuddled before. You’re so clingy at night.”  
“I’m not!”  
He really was clingy, always finding him clinging to her but she didn’t mind or even push him away. “You’ll just do it again.” She rolled her eyes as she took the covers, and pulled them down, getting in. She stared at her lover from the bed and held her arms out, “Come.”  
“All right…” He regained his composure. It was probably better than sleeping on the floor or the sofa, now that would make him sore. He climbed into bed. Still tensing and burning up. He placed his head on her chest as she enclosed the blankets around him before dropping her hands on his back, drawing him closer.  
Slowly, he loosened, hearing her heartbeats. He closed his hair, breathing out a single sigh.  
She dug her fingers into his sensitive hair. It was longer than in middle school, and he kept it up with a red hair-tie. Instinctively, he only snuggled closer, placing his hands on her waist.

“Magoroku.”  
He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her.  
“Sophia?”  
“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”  
He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...  
“Tell me where he is.”  
“I…”  
“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”  
“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”  
“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulps as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”  
He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Of course, she did. She was the queen. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home...  
“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”  
“Maybe.”  
“B-But we’re dating!”  
“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”  
“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”  
She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise.  
“So that’s how it is.”  
She only steps forward and he steps back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him.  
“Wh-What do you want?”  
She merely smirks at him, “You, silly.” A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.  
He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”  
She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”  
“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her… That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.  
“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.  
“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”  
She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.  
“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”  
“And what if you lose?”  
“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”  
He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”  
“Well then, do you accept my challenge?”  
“Of course, I accept your challenge!”  
“Let’s fight in the living room.”  
...  
“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…  
He gritted his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…  
“No fair!”  
“You’re to obey my every order.”  
He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it.  
“What do you want, Sophia?”  
“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”  
“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”  
She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”  
“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.  
“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”  
“P-Please just here me out for a second.”  
“Fine. I’m giving you five.”  
“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”  
“Shido.”  
“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.  
She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…  
“Happy now?”  
She silently nodded in reply.  
“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. My power only has so much. You should be grateful I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”  
She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinched in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.  
He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie.  
She wordlessly wandered off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…  
“Sophia!?”  
“I’m going to make dinner.”  
He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.  
He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.  
He groans in his hands, whimpering.  
Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself.  
The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.  
He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.  
“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…”  
He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl.  
If not she was surely going to work herself to the point of exhaustion and that was no good.  
“Magoroku.”  
He flinches, hearing the steps. He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features.  
“Come. Dinner is ready.”  
“Coming!”  
Was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glanced back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen. She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice him.  
He noticed the bandages that were taped to her hands. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him… “Sophia!? What happened?”  
“What?”  
“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”  
“They’re just bandages. It’s nothing.” She passed it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’.  
“B-But…!”  
“You worry too much, Magoroku.”  
He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”  
She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.  
His eyes settled down at the plates and the chair in the middle. Something was missing, or rather, someone important was missing from their home and nightly dinner, “There’s just two plates here.”  
“Da. And?”  
“Isn’t there supposed to be three here? We have a son you know.”  
“Subaru is busy and he isn’t home. There’s no need to make his plate now.”  
She did have a point but that didn’t stop him from not frowning. It wasn’t the first time that Subaru would miss dinner, he usually made it home for dinner and when he didn’t he was either busy with something else.  
From his view, Subaru normally stayed at school, in the library reading books, and than did his normal nightly star gazing outside. Subaru was a good kid, he always made sure to check in with them. He got high grades as expected and was an amazing Buddyfighter. Sometimes locking himself in his room for weeks was a bad habit he needed to break soon.  
“I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”  
“You can be the judge of that.”  
He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating.  
Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job.  
"Do you need help?"  
He wasn't all that fond of… washing dishes.  
She didn't respond to him. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious.  
And he frowns, very concerned for her by this point.  
"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."  
"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."  
"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered.  
She didn't respond.  
"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "It's about you."  
She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.  
"I think you need a break."  
"A break?" She was surprised.  
He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!"  
She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."  
"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.”  
He seems to frown as a glisten of hopelessness steamed along with his features.  
She went to walk away only for him to stop her.  
"I just… don't want you to overwork yourself."  
"I'm not going to."  
"Then, please promise me. You won't tell me how you feel and I won't force you… but I need you to promise me you won't overwork yourself."  
"I promise..."  
...  
It was that time of year in Japan. The winter time, everyone was hype for christmas. The snow was gently falling from the sky. It air was getting colder.  
“It’s getting quite cold out, Subaru.” His Buddy, Crossed noticed, “We should be heading home soon.”  
“I suppose you’re right.”

For the rest of the night. Instead of standing time in the living room watching the television, mostly the news. He was dwelling inside of his office room, a large room just to work in. It felt like his office back at Aibo.  
He was working on a project for the Buddy Police, filling out paperwork. He was never fond of doing this but it had been his job and he wanted to take care of it himself.  
By the time Sophia carelessly opened the door and walked in. Her stern and stoic expression softened as her sky-blue icy eyes were fixated at the male at his desk. Who was seemingly sleeping? Having his head down, eyes closed and using his hands to keep his balance.  
"Thank you, Magoroku…" she whispers in a soft tone as her hand pressed softly against his shoulder, "For all of your help." Before she planted another kiss on his cheek.  
She understood that he was working hard on the task at hand. Even if they were on different sides, they were still fighting for the same things. Same goals.  
Little did she know that Magoroku wasn't asleep and heard all of her praise and felt her soft lips once more. It was all so unexpectedly done, but it wouldn't be the first to straight-up admit a thank you for helping her. He did his best to pretend he was asleep instead of forcing his body to reach to her touch and words. He felt the weight being hauled off his shoulder as she went to tap the desk.  
She was viewing his paper. Before he felt the feeling of being watched by her. She must've been watching him sleep. His beats of breathing. His soft hair that he was growing out. His everything. He belonged to her and no one else. No one else owned his heart as she has. Owned his right to love her and praise her. She was his and only his, and he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't dare cheat, it just wasn't in his code to do so.  
She grinned, before smiling. It was rare to give smiles but she felt like giving one. It wasn't a fake smile to get others on her side. That she used. The smile was a delicate indication of affection granted by her. Gosh, she was so soft for him.  
After a few moments which felt like forever, she finally strolled away and closed the door. Once he was certain she was out of that room.  
He couldn't help but softly smile, "You're welcome, Sophia…"  
When they went to bed. He always wore his warm matching PJs and her simple yet fancy nightgown. And they buried themselves in the sheets and covers of the bedding. Always shifting closer as he clung to her. clinging to her closely, none of them minded the other's touch. Ever since they were teenagers. But this time, he was awfully closer than normal and made sure she knew he was being affectionate with his touch. His hands wrapped around her arms. But one of his hands managed to encircle around her slim fingers, causing them to intertwine. None of them seemed to mind this but focused on each other's frame from the darkness of the room.  
Both seemingly found themselves wrapped in the warmth of the other, it felt comforting and relaxing.  
The next morning felt so warm. He woke up in her arms the next day.  
The morning didn’t seem so bright as it normally was in Japan. Hearing the sound from heavy pouring that trilled inside of his ears, provoking him to murmur, regaining his senses. Stirring from his extensive sleep by the quality of the rainfall pouring outside of the window. Drops tapping harshly on the trained windows with a crisp atmosphere. Outside was deeply gray, staining the sky with a dismal look, unlike the normal sky-blue of the summer or the dark blue from the night. Just depressingly grizzled and rather unsightly.  
Deliberately opening his eyes as he felt the weight of the bed being sway by something. Navy eyes took notice of the girl in front of him. In a modest nightgown, her snow-like white dripping on the side as she was laying there, void of much sensations. He imperceptibly flinches in shock by her, parting his lips involuntarily. Feeling her strange warmth and her cold hands on his. She had her hands wrapped around his, grasping them as he felt the stoic affection. Bright sky-blue eyes spacious and conscious, simply peering at him with a devoid eloquence.  
"Good morning, Sophia!"  
She didn't respond, as always she wasn't the one to say good morning to anyone. She merely blinks in return, giving him acknowledgment. But he felt it was only right to say it to her every morning.  
“You’re up rather early as ever but not out of bed yet!”  
He began to wonder what time it was from the way she was up and not out of bed yet. She normally was awake and out of bed before he even awakens most of the time. They were both early birds yet she was always awake and out of bed before him despite rarely sleeping.  
“You much rather I get up and leave?”  
“N-No!” Panicking at that, “Of course not! It’s just… odd waking up to you. I mean… you’re usually not in bed when I wake up… Please, stay!”  
She wasn’t going to go anywhere. But she didn’t respond once again and her expression still remained impassive as always. And he didn’t want her to go anyway, just stay here with him. Only him. They played with each other's fingers until they were intertwined and kept it there.  
“Don’t you want to get up?”  
"It's rather miserable out and I'd much rather stay in bed,” Slackly yawns, “Today, we’re going to rest and stay in!”  
"Don't have things to do for the Buddy Police?"  
"That can wait." He spoke, "As a Buddy Police Officer, I'm arresting you. That means you can't leave the bed!" He giggles at his joke as he snuggles closer.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes!"  
"As far as I'm aware I didn't break a law for a while."  
He frowns, "Why are you so mean to me?"  
…

The snow was gently falling from the sky.  
“It’s that time of the year again,” He crossed his arms and contemplated out of his tainted window in his room, “Mother’s kind of weather.” His words were oddly laced with the gentle tune, “I suppose, It would only be proper to give gifts on this lovely holiday.”  
If his mother truly knew he had the power of the Dragod, it’ll cause more complications. But it also didn’t help that someone who had similar goals to him but failed also was looking for him and that meant his mother as well.  
Some might say we were perfect. The perfect family. A family that was ideal and picture-perfect. But the truth was, he was the only perfection in this world. No one could match it.  
My mother was the chairwoman working underneath Gaen Kyoya, being high as she was. A ruthlessly cold woman with a strict and stern manner of doing things. Sometimes I wonder how loyal she was to him and her relationship to my father. Sometimes it wasn’t worth it, only the time will show. Mother couldn’t change her ways, she never would. She was flawed.  
And my father... well, he was working alongside the Buddy Police. Which was odd given how he was on the opposite side when he was younger. He was the former student council president of Aibo Academy.  
They both were flawed.  
But thanks to their high ties, we’re decently rich.  
I grow tired of our time together.  
As the ACE of Perfection, he kept many secrets. His real name was Shido Kei but that name was faulty, filled with incompetence so he changed it.  
When he was younger, his hair was pure white much like his mother’s however that color of white made him appalled. He once had dark blue eyes,

Some might say we were perfect. The perfect family. A family that was ideal and picture-perfect. But the truth was, he was the only perfection in this world. No one could match it.  
My mother was the chairwoman working underneath Gaen Kyoya, being high as she was. A ruthlessly cold woman with a strict and stern manner of doing things. Sometimes I wonder how loyal she was to him and her relationship to my father. Sometimes it wasn’t worth it, only the time will show. Mother couldn’t change her ways, she never would. She was flawed.  
And my father... well, he was working alongside the Buddy Police. Which was odd given how he was on the opposite side when he was younger. He was the former student council president of Aibo Academy.  
They both were flawed.  
But thanks to their high ties, we’re decently rich.  
I grow tired of our time together.  
When he was younger, his hair was pure white much like his mother’s however that color of white made him appalled.

He sat, anticipating what might happen next here.  
This time he wasn’t in his office, buried with the unforeseen work and papers that were neatly stacked on his desk from time to time. With the office rested in silence, being alone and working hard behind the scenes. The only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. With a single pen in his hands as he was reading the papers in front of him.  
Today was a rather strange free day for him.  
He bumped into her once more and now they were here. His navy eyes would glance around the rather small yet fancy room, the walls that were painted with light pink and a desk full of colorful pens and books. Clothes and make-up in every corner. She dug in her closet as she sang happily, humming. Before making her way back to him.  
“Ready?”  
“Y-Yes!” Right. He agreed to this. He straightened himself.  
She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.  
He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.  
"You better not get any of that in my eyes!"  
"It's okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention I want!”  
“Are you sure you won’t get any of it in my eyes?”  
“So doubtful, heh?” She dramatically pouted before pushing herself back up, “You want attention too, don’t you? I’d give you a share of it since I think you’re cute!”  
“Of course!” He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. His cheeks stained with the streaked of red. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn't burn from any dusk.  
Subsequently, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn't happen nor would she allow for them to happen either. She finally stepped back, admiring her lovely work.  
"Aw, you're so cute, Magokins~!" She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, "You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!"  
"Stop that!" He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn't mind the attention of posting pictures online.  
"I can't help myself!” She once again proved her point by hugging him, "Not when you're so adorable!" Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, "Okay sweetie! Say! 'Pa! Ra! Dise!'" The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.  
“You better got my good side on those pictures!”  
“Yes, yes.”  
“Can I see them?”  
“Sure,” She flipped through the pictures on her phone and held it up for him.  
He leaned forward, placing a hand on his chin as he studied the pictures.  
After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn't expecting.  
"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"  
Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A queen of beauty.  
"Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!"  
He smiled.  
She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

What-if Magoroku and Sophia swap places and Magoroku is a vice-president working underneath Kyoya. Sophia Sakharov is the cold president, no one would want to ruin their gaze staring at her.

####  [My Composition Toy Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256997) by [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



  * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
  * [Gokuraku Ageha/Shidou Magoroku](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gokuraku%20Ageha*s*Shidou%20Magoroku/works)
  * [Shidou Magoroku](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Shidou%20Magoroku/works)
  * [Gokuraku Ageha](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gokuraku%20Ageha/works)
  * [I really wrote this on tumblr at 12 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20really%20wrote%20this%20on%20tumblr%20at%2012%20AM/works)
  * [I really dont know Ageha's character well](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20really%20dont%20know%20Ageha's%20character%20well/works)
  * [DeathBeaty is in the house!](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/DeathBeaty%20is%20in%20the%20house!/works)
  * [my excuse to post more to their tag now that I got content for them!](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/my%20excuse%20to%20post%20more%20to%20their%20tag%20now%20that%20I%20got%20content%20for%20them!/works)



###### Summary

> In which Ageha does Magoroku make-up! Pretty much just a very fluffy fic because I adore corny fluff.

> Hello! Well, I'm back and now it's winter break and I'm done with school work I have more insanity to spam the tags with.
> 
> Yes, I somehow created a new crack ship that I'll go explained later in a first fic I've been planning to write for them! Not something I was expected to post when I came back but this is one of the only finished projects I managed to edit so might as well.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to follow and interact with me on my Tumblr death-shido and my Twitter @shidoumagoroku if you'd like updates on fics or want to hear me scream about buddyfight!

### Work Text:

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it. 

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

“You better not get any of that in my eyes!”

“It’s okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention.”

He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn’t burn from any dusk. Finally, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn’t happen nor would she allow for them to happen either.

“Aw, you’re so cute~!” She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, “You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!”

“Stop that!” He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn’t mind the attention of posting pictures online.

“I can’t help myself.” She once again proved her point by hugging him, “Not when, you’re so adorable!” Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, “Okay sweetie! Say! ‘Pa! Ra! Dise!’” The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that with, she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn’t expecting.

“You did so well! I’m so proud of you!”

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A green of beauty.

“Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!”

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

* * *

## Show me what you're all about, let your curtain fall

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Both Ageha Gokuraku and Magoroku Shido loves attention and praise, willing to do anything to get it, and thus, this is how I created this madness.

### Notes:

> at this point, I feel like everyone knows I enjoy shipping insane het dynamics with buddyfight characters.

The sweet satisfaction of attention was everything.

It was exhausting. Attention, fame, and power. Who wouldn’t that what? Attention was a thick feeling. Attention and praise were important to her. Shred yourself apart from behind the scenes, a masquerade. It was worth it.

She needed those stares. Without attention and praise, what was she worth? Nothing. She didn’t want to _be_ nothing. She wanted to be _everything_.

****

A girl got in his way, a short tan-haired with a crazy outfit. She had golden eyes and long peach curly hair, dawning a purple dress. Simply pushing the boy aside, “Pa! Ra! Dise!” 

“Hey!”

****

“For such a cutie, your outfit needs to go.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s old-fashion and strange.”

“Well, this old-fashion and strange is important to me!”

Why should he care about a girl like that?

* * *

**_TITLE: Our truth is their bleeding glass._ **

Lies and truth. No one's normal. No one is safe from being splintered like glass. What was it? Why must people suffer in silence, nervous of the truth? Why hide the truth? Why does the truth hurt? 

A passionate person. That is who he was. A coward. That was his broken truth. However, even passion can break without warning. Merely shattered glass on the floor. A lost boy inside of that mirror, a reflection of a wrong body. Disgusting, he believes. Not who he was. 

Books that gave insight into his thoughts for a moment. His truth is broken. His lost. He bites his tongue. feel doing school pointless, that it's not good enough.

It was the end of the WBC Cup, everything was fine! He had Sophia by his side. Well, everything was okay until a strange boy from the ocean had shown up. Taking every feeling he had and muddling them. Could you love two people at the same time? Would that work? Why did it hurt so much?

Traveling felt nature, constantly shifting to places was more so. Without traveling, there was nothing that had to be said.

Deep in the oceans, with his boat stands a young boy at the age of 12. Smiling imprints his features as his brows bent. Kaido Dai was his name, the king of the waters! The Mighty Ocean Fighter, the one and only. And he was out in the order, also known as his home! His beloved home, his calling, and overall his livelihood. His passion is to fish, the large ocean was a great place to do that! 

He enjoys the breeze of the ocean air, the sounds of slashing waters. The glistening sun pouring on the waters below as it waves. Peaceful and relaxing. As he feels the coldness drifting his ocean blue hair, a soft breeze. He lets out a sigh. It's home. The sound of the waves is like music to his ears.

He normally does his daily fishing today or asks for a Buddyfight but for today, he just sits in his boat and ponders. Something keeps bothering him, leaving him wondering what's wrong with him. So he looks towards the ocean blue sea for answers. He travels a lot. 

His mind keeps going back to a single person but it wasn't just anyone, it's about Shido Magoroku. The president of Aibo Academy! Short tan-colored hair and navy blue eyes. Dawning a green puffy suit. Very notable. It's difficult **_not_ ** to remember any of it! Ever since he came to Aibo, he always notices him. Taking the stage before everything, the tone of words. The way he stands. Relaxing and kind. His actions are generous and thoughtful. His high shoulders and a bright smile. He takes him out of his head. 

In his eyes, the ocean blue, waving from delight when he comes on, even without noticing. He supports the president for his hard work and confidence! That was amazing! Epic and nice! His President is kind and generous! But also he thinks of a student council President as something more. 

A strange feeling overtook his chest. Something new, something exciting yet confusing! 

Friends? Like Gao! Gao was an amazing friend he had and wouldn't trade for the world! But he notices the feelings weren't the same. Gao was one of the people he cares about deeply, a good fighter and friend! 

As recalls, grabbing him and dancing. Their fingers ended up holding hands. Something clicks. He likes holding his gloved hands, as they intertwined with his. That was the first time he held hands with anyone before and it felt good! Incredibly good! It felt natural to him then! And it continues to do so even now! Even if he was overexcited that his friend won the match! 

It's bizarre and unusual. Then again, most people believe he was those things, too! 

He’s used to traveling from a different school.

  
  
  


"Hey, President Shido!"

He peers up, "Oh, why isn't it Kaido Dai." He flashes a smile that makes Dai's heart seemingly race heavily in his chest. But it wasn't a smile, it was a strange cringe, "What do you want?" But Dai didn't seem to understand it and ignored it.

"Yep! That's me!" His smile is bright, "Wanna go on my boat?" 

"No thanks. I'd prefer not to go near the water." 

"You sure?"

"Yes." 

"Okay, that's fine. If you don't too, I won't force you to go."

"Is there something you want?" 

"There is!" Dai awkwardly stares, "Well, you see. I like you! A lot! And wanted to know if you'd be my date! Or whatever it's called! I don't know much about relationship stuff."

"Oh!" Magoroku blinks, his eyes increase. Surprise. "I see…" He's not expecting this at all! 

A confession, from a guy. But not just any guy from Kaido Dai of all people! A person who is known for his water style of Buddyfighting. But he has a beloved girlfriend, Sophia Sakharov! He loves her dearly. He couldn't be with anyone else, that would be wrong.

"I'm sorry but I'm already in a relationship. But I’m honored you’d consider me to be a worthy partner for you! You have wonderful taste to be attracted to me!”

"You are?" Dai is shocked to hear, "I'm so happy for you! Is it that the girl I often see around you? The white-haired and cold stare?" 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, her name is Sophia Sakharov. She's the former Vice President to Aibo Academy."

"Cool! I never knew!" Something was off about his smile, Dai's smile. But he hopes Shido didn’t take note of the wave of sorrow flickering his deep ocean eyes. 

His chest is throbbing with immense pain that he didn't quite understand. It hurts. It hurts so bad. But keeps his happy composer. 

  
  
  


Sophia Sakharov, huh? Sounds familiar but he has no idea why. He never met her before, unless at the Fighting Stage but she was reserved and he wasn't paying attention then! But he does remember the president deeply caring for her. 

He wonders who the girl is as a person. She must be sweet and kind to have someone like President Shido by her side. Maybe like Magoroku? In a way. He’s not sure but supportive no less. There has to be a reason for it to be but Dai feels like dirty water that was green thinking of those thoughts. 

He wants to meet the President's girlfriend. Say hi or ask her if she likes fishing for Buddyfighting! Both could work as well. If not more so! 

Even if this hurts, he wants Shido Magoroku to be happy! Even if he wants to cry, crying with the ocean. But that's okay, he supports Shido and all of his choices no matter what! He was a supportive friend after all!

Until a strange thought came into his head. Could you love two people at the same time? Would that work? Why did it hurt so much? Was it insane? 

Even if this hits.

  
  


"Shido."

"Oh, Sophia!" Magoroku's eyes shift differently when she's around. Glowing from happiness, a different feeling. Noticing his navy eyes gleaming with happiness. It’s not the same look he gives Magoroku. Dai senses it and feels weird about the lighting. A strange feeling swelling his chest, was he jealous? 

She notices the blue-haired sitting next to Shido on the white-painted bench. Stoically turns her head to face him. Her bright blue and large eyes lock on his frame. He gazes back. Her stare was stoic but something about her eyes tinged with something he couldn’t quite make out. She has a strange, mysterious intense vibe to her, almost like the wind blowing in the flavored waters. But maybe that was their dynamic? 

"Oh! I'm sure you met him before but this is Kaido Dai," he explains as he brings his hand up pointing at Dai, "You were sitting next to him in the Fighting Stage during the final match of the Tournament months ago." 

She recalls everything clearly on that day. How couldn't she? The way this guy seemingly took Shido and held his hands before dancing with him. And all she did was watch it happen. That day burns her memory.

“So you’re Sophia Sakharov! I heard a lot about you from the salty winds of the sea!” He jumps off the chair and goes up to her, "Hi! I'm Kaido Dai! Nice to meet you! I’m already looking forward to becoming friends with you!" 

He brings out his hands and happily waves at her. Flashing a bring smile her way. He greets by grabbing her hand and shakes it. Almost roughly. He's used to this kind of behavior of course. He’s excited to finally meet her in person, and even more, get a chance to talk to her in person! A good outcome, wasn’t it? 

Sophia instantly pushes him away, "Shido already said your name. There's no need to repeat it." Friends? No way. 

Dai stops, and let's go. Steps back almost confused, "Oh, right! My bad!" He shakes it off and laughs.

  
  


In truth, Dai wasn't sure how to feel about that. **_About her._ ** She's different from the head that was imagining their first encounter to be like. As her thick eyes glare warily at him. Her lips only dip. Emotionless was one word he thinks of. She was completely different from his cheerful and supportive nature, different from the people he'd met before, too.

"I don't think she likes me very much…"

"Don't mind her." Magoroku consolations, "She has always been like that."

  
  


Magoroku believes Kaido Dai is unusual and different, not in a bad way, however. But not good either. gave him strange looks in the past. The boy did have plenty of confidence and isn't afraid of anything as far as he is aware. He is passionate. But Dai was also oddly nice to him as well, very nice. Despite breaking his heart he keeps his smile and isn't upset. Or possibly he was? He didn't have a clue but things seem to be going well for him.

This was strange. 

Despite protesting and advising him to stop, Magoroku didn't really mind the touch once he thought about it. He doesn't really get it, it's confusing. Extensively bizarre. Not good enough. 

It's wrong to think of this.

  
  
  
  
  


Sophia was traveling down the devoid streets. 

"Hey! Sophia!" 

She blinks and stops at the voice shouting. Glancing up to only find a familiar blue-haired with ocean eyes smiling happily at her. Her eyes meet a figure high in the air, with a large monster, which she believes was his Buddy monster. Carrying a large boat. A relatively strange and odd sight to witness. He waves at her in a soft greet accompanied by a large grin. The monster was enormous, one of the biggest she sees as it holds his boat. 

“Kaido Dai.”

"That is me! I want to talk to you! It's important!"

It takes plenty of convincing but she gets annoyed easily and stoically gives in. 

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Sure! Hop on in!" 

Sophia couldn't believe she was doing this. This was going to be an assuredly regret on her part, she believes it was. But she gets herself on the boat. Awkwardly stands there. This wasn’t the first time she was on a yacht, in the waters. As she recalls having the ABC Cup party here.

"No need to just stand there! Take a seat and get comfortable!" He pats the seat and proudly smiles at the girl.

She silently follows those words. Sitting on the wooden bench. A few feet apart from him and says nothing in reply. It’s strange and she had no way she was even doing this, to begin with. But she has nothing better to do and she’s certain Shido is busy with his duties. Listening to someone who took the hand of her boyfriend without her consent and then bothers her was uncanny! He’s unusual for a person. She could just easily teleport out of here if needed, there’s always an out of this.

She takes note that the boat was carried and as a sudden slash of waters, makes waves for their fresh location. She studies the ocean’s waters, it was deep and clean. Glistening with the bright sun that feels like a blanket on her frame. Relaxing even.

"You know, you're lucky! Having someone like President Shido as your boyfriend. Cherish it!”

"Whatever you say." She's slowly becoming annoyed, "But what was it you wanted to talk about? You said it was important, didn’t you?” The ice-cold feeling ends up leaking in her tone of voice.

"Oh, yeah. I want to say I think you're interesting. You are not like most girls I met before, or in fact, like anyone I met before. It's weird, isn't it?"

“We barely know anything about each other, I don’t think you have a right to say that yet.”

“That’s true, but I think it’s accurate!”

He barely knows her and she knew nothing of him. She did not expect that in the slightest. But what was she expecting from someone like this? She knew nothing of who this person was. Those words are new. 

"Have you ever tried fishing before?"

She silently shakes her head in a silent no.

“Well, I’m gonna show you!” And the minutes afterward he stirs a fishing rod into her hand. It was a simple stick with a string attached. She parts her lips, almost confusingly. Fishing is not part of her plan, in the most piddling. That’s when she notices the numerous fishing gear the boat truly has. 

He closely hovers over her, observing as he explains the steps to her. His words came out as confident and knowing. Sophia has no other choice but to follow and so she would. She has a little bit of strain striving to work this out, being completely new to the idea but kept her stoic peculiarities. Slowly shifts to a pitying expression.

The lush string springs to shimmy in her grip. As her concentration allures to the moment with ease, “Something’s there.” A fish maybe? 

“You got one!” He screeches, “Now bring the string back up! Let’s see what you caught in there.”

She does as ordered and rolls the rob back up. On the hook was a fish, clinging to the small mean on it. “That is a big fish you caught!” She watches firmly as he discreetly takes the cord and takes off the fish. Staring at it. 

“You’re good.” He snuffles, “Despite being new at this. You have a strong handle on the rob and grip.”

Fishing was not one of those things she assumes she’ll ever contemplate doing but here she is doing just that. Swimming was something she’s used to, granted how she normally went swimming with Rouga and Kyoya-sama in the past. 

However, right now. This is pointless, insignificant. A waste of her time and she hates doing meaningless. Fishing was never part of her plans but it happens and she’ll go with the flow of things. For now. It serves no purpose, especially for Kyoya-sama. No mission to do with this.

He’s childish, she notes. But confident, like Shido but doesn’t back away from cowardness when someone breaks it. Despite his weirdness, it annoys her but also pecks her interest. His strangeness didn't bother her, only annoyance did. She dealt with Shido's weirdness and nerdy for nearly a few weeks. But something about this guy was different, for sure it was. So different yet oddly related.

“You’re awfully quiet. Quieter than I expected.”

“For someone who held Shido’s hand and danced with him without consent wanted to fish, you tell me why?”

“Oh, I see it now!” He laughs, “You want to lock hands and dance with me as well?” He blushes, “How sweet of you.”

No! That is what she’s implying here! She feels her whole face burn at that question as she narrows her eyes, “What? No! Why would I want to do that with you?” 

He furthers his laughter, “Just asking.” He points, “Your face is red, though. Are you okay?”

“Nevermind that!” Sophia cringes and lowers herself, “Just tell me what else I need to do already.”

“Sure! I guess we can do more together!” 

When she gets up and wanders from their seats, the vessel alterations. Shifting with the current of the ocean, the sound of splashing water feels her ear as she was caught off her balance, unknowingly. Her eyes enlarge as she observes her heels glide below her from the slippery floor. She feels herself slump backward only for him to shift behind her. She grimaces as she feels her back being pressed up against another buddy, keeping her up. 

He catches her in his strong grip, “Careful there!”

She immediately promotes away from him, regaining her composure. Standing straight. Disguising her embarrassment by biting the insides of her lips. He insists on assisting her and making sure she’s okay. She didn’t want nor need the help, she was capable of taking care of herself. He was simply not needed.

“The ocean is vast! It’s an unbelievably vast place! But it’s not all fun and games. Sometimes danger awaits. If you underestimate the ocean, your life is at constant risk. You know?”

  
  


Kaido Dai tries to forget his crush on Magoroku and lingering thoughts on Sophia.

  
  
  
  


“We’ve been talking about this for quite some time but I think we’re both ready!”

“Very well, we’ll allow you to join our relationship.” 

“If you don’t mind sharing, that is.”

“That’s an interesting idea. I like you both so I don’t mind at all sharing.”

“Good. Now, that’s all settled… What’s next?”

This idea is insane, let’s make it clear. Dating two people at the same time? Having the same feelings for both? It takes time to adjust, right? Especially since Sophia and Magoroku were already in a given relationship, someone else joining felt strange but wrong. It’s realistic to take their time and not rush it. Besties, they discuss the idea already. After all, communication is important.

  
  


They were going to a party! Something about a person named “Kyoya-sama” he believes it’s Gaen Kyoya, she continues referring to.

Dai’s excitement flashes on his features, yet a little apprehensive. But he wears his fanciest attire which is literally just a longspun lush wrap and a white turtle next. It’s distinct from his normal clothes and simple swimming gear. He stills wears his thick rope.

“Ah, Sophia. Magoroku.” Kyoya greets them, “Welcome to my party.”

“Thank you for inviting us.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“Oh, we brought our boyfriend along, too!” Magoroku points at him, “Meet Kaido Dai!” 

“Your boyfriend?” Kyoya seems bewildered. Staring at them almost unnaturally. 

They nod. “We’re all in a relationship together.”

“Is that so? Well, then congratulations on your polyamorous relationship.”

Dai’s eyes lock with crimson eyes as they scrutinize his frame. Making Dai feel a prick of dread. A strange feeling but he fakes a smile. “You’re that same Gaen Kyoya who lost to Gao!” 

Sophia narrows her eyes at the fact he brings up the lost, annoyed. Magoroku, on the other, nervously shifts. Dai wonders why.

Kyoya laughs, “Yes. That’s me. He’s quite a good fighter. It’s an honor to call him my rival.”

“That’s true! He’s great at Buddyfighting, it was an honor to finally face him in battle! But I can do better. You know, you’re also strong, too! The match was exciting!”

Kyoya smiles, “How sweet and confident. Perhaps someday your wish will come true.”

“After the tournament Rouga made me realized I haven’t been in the right state of mind. And that I should’ve to start repaying for the terrible things I did to everyone.”

“I can’t say you haven’t picked my interest.”

* * *

His classmates adored him, deeply. He was appreciated and honored. Taking his words for anything and everything. He loves it all and planning on expanding this idea using the cup. Nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. 

Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top-ranking grades. The second-highest student in his class. Answering all of the questions with ease, no one could mess with him.

His peers saw him as a vastly smart student council president who had a bright big smile written on his features and made sure they all had an ensure school life.

After the events of the ABC Cup, most people saw him for who he really was. Just someone who was his leadership to mess with the cup and his ranks to win. They comprehended that much. How he’d kidnapped just so he wouldn’t go, how he made the proper preparations only to fall. Everything ostensibly sinks to his feet.

His ineffective peers wanted nothing to with him, glaring at him. It went from being praised and cheered to nothing. Just disdain. It messed with him intellectually, squandering that kind of vigor was something he wasn’t expecting to happen. He became sheepish. 

He ignored his peers. Stood behind scrutinizing instead.

They weren’t real companions anyway.

* * *

He was working alongside for well over a year now. Ordered by Kyoya-sama, their master. She was the vice president of the student body and his assistant. They come a long way since then but he wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. But really she was the only one who bothered with him, probably because she had no other choice but too.

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her. Her stoic features, lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. A true goddess. And to be honest, he would conclude she was in an uncanny sort of way. Her statements, perfectly stated. Taking order when she had. She just mostly stood in her little corner near the bookshelf and stared. Eyes always glued to something.

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

His body perked at that thought.

He was strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue.

The method she communicates, gazes, deliberates about their master the “sama” got to him. It was strange, he never felt that way before about Kyoya-sama but it was a famous CEO he also looks up too as well. He didn’t like it one bit, not at all. A strange tugged at his heart, his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating on his breath of air.

He wanted her. The way she speaks and sees Kyoya but for him. Her face melts his insides with a strange feeling, one he hadn’t felt before. An odd feeling, tingling sensation.

He only desires her.

He didn’t want to bear the thoughts of her others, falling. The idea of not having her all to himself.

* * *

He held her close in the dark, smiling maliciously. 

He was working alongside for well over a year now. Ordered by Kyoya-sama, their master. She was the vice president of the student body and his assistant. They come a long way since then but he wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. But really she was the only one who bothered with him, probably because she had no other choice but too.

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her. Her stoic features, lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. A true goddess. And to be honest, he would conclude she was in an uncanny sort of way. Her statements, perfectly stated. Taking order when she had. She just mostly stood in her little corner near the bookshelf and stared. Eyes always glued to something.

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

His body perked at that thought.

He was strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue.

The method she communicates, gazes, deliberates about their master the “sama” got to him. It was strange, he never felt that way before about Kyoya-sama but it was a famous CEO he also looks up too as well. He didn’t like it one bit, not at all. A strange tugged at his heart, his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating on his breath of air.

He wanted her. The way she speaks and sees Kyoya but for him. Her face melts his insides with a strange feeling, one he hadn’t felt before. An odd feeling, tingling sensation.

He only desires her.

He didn’t want to bear the thoughts of her others, falling. The idea of not having her all to himself. Sounds thrilling.

* * *

He was working alongside for well over a year now. Ordered by Kyoya-sama, their master. She was the vice president of the student body and his assistant. They come a long way since then but he wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. But really she was the only one who bothered with him, probably because she had no other choice but too.

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her. Her stoic features, lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. A true goddess. And to be honest, he would conclude she was in an uncanny sort of way. Her statements, perfectly stated. Taking order when she had. She just mostly stood in her little corner near the bookshelf and stared. Eyes always glued to something.

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

His body perked at that thought.

He was strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue.

The method she communicates, gazes, deliberates about their master the “sama” got to him. It was strange, he never felt that way before about Kyoya-sama but it was a famous CEO he also looks up too as well. He didn’t like it one bit, not at all. A strange tugged at his heart, his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating on his breath of air.

He wanted her. The way she speaks and sees Kyoya but for him. Her face melts his insides with a strange feeling, one he hadn’t felt before. An odd feeling, tingling sensation.

He only desires her.

He didn’t want to bear the thoughts of her others, falling. The idea of not having her all to himself.

* * *

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times. 

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. 

He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never.

“I’ve been left home alone!”

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle pain. All he was craving was for Sophia to come back to here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since.

“Sophia… come back quickly,” Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans. 

* * *

His worries deliberately crept from him from the abstrusest of obscurations, creeping into his soft relaxing dreams twisting them to a wretched vision. Remaining in his consciousness like some sort of nightmare. Haunting. His soft smile would slowly twist to a painful frown. Trembling and sweating. Being swamped by the pool. Soft mutterings of constant “Why me!?”s and incalculable statements of apologies. Begging **_NOT_** to be zapped and left alone there to rot, panicking as the world never went his way.

But what if Sophia left again? 

He couldn’t bear the idea. And he didn’t want to anymore. Yet, he always watches her leave and he would either chase after her and shout for her to simply wait. He always chases after her. It just how this always was, the core of his relationship. But now he finally has her, he didn’t want to let it all go or let her go. 

“Don’t leave me!” 

Is what he shouted when he woke up in cold astringent wetness, his sweat. Solid. His whole body was covered in the revolting sweat as if he was drowned by the pool. Reaching out his hand but only managed to slip and plunged to the floor with a loud yelp. “Ouch!” Wincing in misery, he groused… “That hurts…”

His physique was now sore, slightly stinging from the fall. Body bunglingly mangled with the covers and blankets. It was a jumble. He was still dozy, hair messy, and clothes disheveled. But wide awake. And felt like complete trash.

“Shido.”

She would call out his name. Escorting him out of his abrupt daze. Admittedly, Sophia must’ve been aroused from her profound sleep by now from all of his jeering and moving. And she must’ve been beyond annoyed with him.

He only felt… distressed for waking her up this early. Especially when he first hand knew how rarely she sleeps at night. He often complains about her bad lack of sleep and always tells her to go to bed. Sleeping was important after all and he cares deeply about this girl.

He allows his body to sulk it’s way on the floor before ungainly turning and placing his hands on the covers, drawing himself up. Clasping to the mattress for dear life. Eyes drooping as he stared at the white-haired on the bed. He thought for a moment. Whether or not it would be good to tell her his fantasy or effectively lie about it and start the day now. Though, she’ll probably be furious if he was lying again and send him straight to the mood again as some sort of twisted punishment. It definitely occurred before.

“Um, Sophia! Y-You’re awake!” Shaky arcing his lips into a melodious smile, “G-Good morning!” He was stammering again…

She didn’t respond to this. And he began to fret. It didn’t help that he managed to pull most of the blankets down along with his fall, only leaving her personally fluffy one loosely clasped to her already up the body.

“Oh, how was your rest?” He began again, trying to keep her attention, “Did you have a good dream tonight?”

“Twisting the conversion to questions so you can avoid explaining isn’t going to work.”

Shoot. He diminishes. She was remarkably skilled at reading the atmosphere. Cunning as her speeches go, even at ungodly hours in the morning. Was she really expecting him to explain any of this!?

“D-Don’t be silly!” He shook his head at that idea, “I-I-I wouldn’t do s-s-such a thing!” He was trying his best, faking a pout in the process, “You should know me better than that.”

“You’re not fooling anyone.”

He froze, dramatically eyes going pure white with a deep black coding around them.

Why does she even care? 

* * *

He needed someone to divulge to. Anyone. Sophia was the most likely bet he has. He rushed straight for his office. Entering the room, as he called, “Sophia!” 

* * *

Alina and Haruroku Shido. The twins and children to Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. 

A girl with short white-colored hair, shorter than normal, a mixture of curls and bangs. Curling perfectly high on her cheeks. She was skinny. Slim cold eyes, cold and thick with navy blue. She was all of the girls fought after. But she normally wrecked them. She was powerful and wise. Vastly powerful for her age. But so indifferent and cold.

The girl was named Alina Shido.

A boy with short light tan-colored hair much like his mother's shaped hair. With his father's shaped side bangs. Dawning glasses due to his weak eye vision. He was sheepish yet vastly smart. He loves to read and write, he wasn't good at talking especially when he was younger yet he was so good at reading, picking up large chaptered books. He was commonly known as the Ace of Literature.

The boy was named Haruroku Shido. Though, he hated that name… "Haruroku" to him, it sounded dumb and often he just prefers "Roku" heavily.

It wasn't abnormal for them to hang out. Or to bother one another. Of course, they had to at least talk to one another since they were related. Twins siblings to be correct. They commonly fought in front of open doors while comforting one another, (mostly Alina comforting the male) behind closed doors. Without having anyone else know.

"Sister!" He sang, heavenly.

She paused, shifting to find him. She didn't discourse anything to him.

"Are you free for today?"

She took this chance. This time she smooched her arms on the wall, halting him. He blenched and trembling as her ice-cold eyes pierced.

"S-Sister?" He queried, imperceptibly sweating feebly. He was distracted with her precipitate action, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Asking me if I was free?" 

"Y-yes…" He diminished himself further, "Are you?"

"Maybe." 

He only frowns, as the tension continues brewing with her words. Lacing the thick air, loosely admitting so. "Come with me." Was all she said.

"Oh? Okay?" He raised a brow at her as she swiftly shifts around, “Um, Where are we going?”

“Somewhere,” Was all she said to him, “Don’t ponder about it.”

  
  
  


"And what if you get it wrong?" She questioned with a cold tone, stoic and playful. 

"You know I'm never wrong." 

She only crossed her arms, unambiguously. His tone was supposed to be reassuring but she didn't take it that way.

"But! If I'm wrong, you can punish me as you see fit."

She only took this chance to painfully pinch his arm.

"Ow!" He shouted, annoyed filling his expression as his arm began to tingling, "I said if I get it wrong!" 

"Heh," She grinned.

They both were playing a game, trying to pick the correct response. And surely the cloak was ticking straightly.

* * *

Every day was the same… Fit in or shut up. Try harder or give up. Useless stresses and tests. If you disappoint, you die. If you lose, you die. If you don’t give it your all, _you will die._ If you don’t listen you suffer from the torturous death of the higher-ups. The ones who advised all of your actions from the curtains. What kind of world was this?

We all suffer so just sit and deal with it. The red drenching the streets, shady and dense. You all watch it. Slowly expanding the pit of bitterness you felt inside. Shouting at the ones you love only to feel guilt. You didn’t want to hurt the ones you care about, but it happens. Your more detrimental terror.

Living up to pointless wishes, a zombie yearning for something. In a mess-up world saturated with red. Hostility and murder. You’re nothing but a coward, exposed and unless. Trying to see the good in the bad, only to fail the fall. Running from it all, giving in to the beasts. 

Stumbling on your knees, inadequate to breathe properly. Reaching out only to find the hollow black. Screaming in your mind, racing with rage. All you could see was red. Your lips run dry, your throat prickling restricted. Suffering in your pity and sweat. Heavy sentiments bleeding you dry. Hiding behind the mask of lies. 

* * *

He pouts at the downpour in front of him, crossing his arms on his chest, “This wasn’t supposed to happen…”

The storm was only progressing further and he couldn’t help but feel something… heavy. A weight much like the ones currently digging inside his chest. Clawing away at him from the scene. Gloomy much like the clouds hanging above and the grey colored sky. Staring out the window as it all played. Favorably, they got shelter before thoroughly being drenched in the falling water in the sky. 

They both sat at the table, across from one another. Their table… Magoroku was pouting in his chair, dramatically while Sophia was simply sitting and gazing out at their window. Both hear the heavy pours from the window.

This was not in his plans nor was it apart of their date. The broadcast stated nothing about having rainfall today before! It was the news fault he almost got drenched! Nothing went his way, did it? This wasn’t supposed to occur...

“What are we going to be doing now?”

“...”

She didn’t respond. Querying, he swung away from the display and to her. Did she seem relaxed? Or was she annoyed? She just stared out the window, watching the droplets coming from it slowly. He discreetly eyed her frame for a few moments. Effortless yet sluggish. Did she enjoy this kind of weather? 

“Sophia?”

She heard him, blinking and parting her lips almost as if she was being taken out of her daze and finally turning her head to face him. Still as stoic as ever. 

“What are we going to do?” He scowls, still solicitude washing over his features, “I doubt we can do much in this weather, anyway…”

“It’s all right.” She conversed, no emotions seeping breath her cracks but he could tell her words were meant to be reassuring, “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still do things in the rain.”

He parted his lips, startled, “Like what?”

He began to wonder if she had an idea, a good one at that. She got from the table and he ostensibly observed her in his seat woven with subtle emotions. His navy eyes dawdling her frame with his, regarding her anxiously. 

“Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?” He only sought. 

“To get ready.”

Watching her leave…

He only sulked further. He eschewed being left alone.

Presently, he heard steps and she came back. Fully suited in a raincoat and boats. Perking up at the sound he unravels himself up to find his white-haired. 

“Don’t tell me…” the end of his lips and eyes only dipped, “Don’t tell me that... you’re planning on going outside in the rain!”

Sophia only nodded, “Da.”

He plainly panicked. And her simplistic Yes in Russian only fuels his consternation further. This girl was crazy! What was she thinking planning on going out in this kind of weather!? What if she gets sick!? No, he wouldn’t allow for that. He slid himself off the chair and gone to her, careful not to trip on himself on his way towards her.

“You can’t go outside,” He shrieked, “It’s raining!”

“So?” She retorted.

“What if you get sick?”

“I’m going to be fine.”

“What if it… _thunders and lightning_?”

“You worry too much, Shido.”

* * *

## Putrid Cookery

  * [Tumblr Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tumblr%20Prompt/works)
  * [Domestic Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Domestic%20Fluff/works)
  * [Fluff and Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff%20and%20Humor/works)
  * [so much fluff we don't need anymore angst for them lol](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/so%20much%20fluff%20we%20don't%20need%20anymore%20angst%20for%20them%20lol/works)
  * [Magoroku is a clumsy dork](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20is%20a%20clumsy%20dork/works)
  * [idk how to cook or bake a cake myself but that's okay bc Magoroku doesn't know either](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/idk%20how%20to%20cook%20or%20bake%20a%20cake%20myself%20but%20that's%20okay%20bc%20Magoroku%20doesn't%20know%20either/works)



An unexpected storm hits and Magoroku thought it would be a great idea to bake a cake together.

He pouts at the downpour in front of him, crossing his arms on his chest, “This wasn’t supposed to happen…”

The storm was only progressing further and he couldn’t help but feel something… heavy. A weight much like the ones currently digging inside his chest. Clawing away at him from the scene. Gloomy much like the clouds hanging above and the grey colored sky. Staring out the window as it all played. Favorably, they got shelter before thoroughly being drenched in the falling water in the sky. 

They both sat at the table, across from one another. Their table… Magoroku was pouting in his chair, dramatically while Sophia was simply sitting and gazing out at their window. Both hear the heavy pours from the window.

This was not in his plans nor was it a part of their date. The broadcast stated nothing about having rainfall today before! It was the weather and people running the show fault he almost got drenched! Nothing went his way, did it? This wasn’t supposed to occur...

“What are we going to be doing now?”

“...”

She didn’t respond. Querying, he swung away from the display and to her. Did she seem relaxed? Or was she annoyed? She just stared out the window, watching the droplets coming from it slowly. He discreetly eyed her frame for a few moments. Effortless yet sluggish. Did she enjoy this kind of weather? 

“Sophia?”

She heard him, blinking and parting her lips almost as if she was being taken out of her daze and finally turning her head to face him. Still as stoic as ever. 

“What are we going to do?” He scowls, still solicitude washing over his features, “I doubt we can do much in this weather, anyway…”

“It’s all right.” She conversed, no emotions seeping breath her cracks but he could tell her words were meant to be reassuring, “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still do things in the rain.”

He parted his lips, startled, “Like what?”

He began to wonder if she had an idea, a good one at that. She got from the table and he ostensibly observed her in his seat woven with subtle emotions. His navy eyes dawdling her frame with his, regarding her anxiously. 

“Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?” He only sought. 

“To get ready.”

Watching her leave…

He only sulked further. He eschewed being left alone. And storms on top of that. 

Presently, he heard steps and she came back. Fully suited in a raincoat and boats. Perking up at the sound he unravels himself up to find his white-haired. 

“Don’t tell me…” the end of his lips and eyes only dipped, “Don’t tell me that... you’re planning on going outside in the rain!”

Sophia only nodded, “Da.”

He plainly panicked. And her simplistic Yes in Russian only fuels his consternation further. He hates storms so much, and thunder only was a heavy reminder of his past failures. He couldn’t deal with the sounds.

This girl was crazy! What was she thinking planning on going out in this kind of weather!? What if she gets sick!? No, he wouldn’t allow for that. He slid himself off the chair and gone to her, careful not to trip on himself on his way towards her.

“You can’t go outside,” He shrieked, “It’s raining!”

“So?” She retorted.

“What if you get sick?”

“I’m going to be fine.”

“What if it… _thunders and lightning_?”

“You worry too much, Shido.”

His lips dip into a subtle frown. Gazing around the room for a moment. Going outside in this weather wasn’t a great idea so he had.

“Oh! I have an idea, Sophia!” He lifted his index finger proudly as he spoke, eyes lighting up with a simple idea. Before shuffling to the cupboards, digging his hands for something. Shortly he brought out a few things. A heavy bag of flour.

“Can we make a cake?” He asked, “I like cake!”

* * *

Magoroku having an undying crush on Sophia.

It’s warm and fluffy even on the bleakest of obscurities. Being a sense of comfort in the intense duskiness of the room. Wrapping the comfort any way you’d want it. You can bring the warmth anywhere you crave, keeping it near. It’s used for many things, it provides comfort and coziness to those who have them. Comes in all distinct shapes and sizes. Along with many different patterns and colors. Can have a smell of what you want it to, it can smell like flowers or even candy! But mostly clean and fresh. It doesn’t have a taste as it’s not nutritious. If you really want to eat it you might get it in your mouth. 

* * *

Magoroku snuggling close to Sophia for comfort and warmth and she just lets him. He's suggling close in her chest, akwardly hunched and she just resting, stoically. 

The obscurity remained stiff and the king was befuddled. Mystified by the deranged souls and monsters that inhabit the territory. Perfumed with burnt bodies and drained blood. Leaving an undesirable taste for anyone who wasn’t so used to it. Astringent aftertaste being left in his mouth on top of that.

Permeated with countless souls, weeping and begging desperation. A long day of commanding his everlasting kingdom. But the God Of The Underworld knew the day was never-ending. He was far more used to it when his father was ruling but now he was in charge. 

Though, he still wasn’t sure about how Sophia felt about them, his queen now. And still a goddess. But now she was both the queen and goddess of the underground.

She didn’t seem all that bother. So surely, her options counted and she was intelligent with her views. A very cunning girl. The Underworld was her fresh home, but she left every so often to meet back up with Gaen and whoever else was up there from time to time. He was never fond of her plainly leaving him behind.

_“Do you really need to leave? Why not stay here, Sophia?” He proposed, almost as if he was pleading. So tempted to reach out his hand and tell her to wait for him._

_“We made a deal, Shido.” Stern voice. Stoic features. Devoid. She was serious._

_“I know…” Bringing his finger up, index one, “And intend on keeping on my word.” He was the man of his word, some would say. The end of his lips dipped, “But, I don’t like being here alone… without you.” He ended up confessed._

_“It’ll be fine,” She articulated, almost cracking the stern tone with a pitch of comfort._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Da.”_

_“You’ll come back, right?” He carefully asked._

_Another Da in reply._

_“But what if you don’t…?”_

_He softly mutters. And this elicits her to glance up at him only mere moments. Staring._

  
  
  


He couldn’t admit he was jealous, even if she would unceremoniously question, and to be fair, he was still jealous. But allowing for her to know that wasn’t a good idea. Heck, he refuses to admit that fact to himself! 

Magoroku snuggles close to Sophia for comfort and warmth and she just lets him. He's snuggling close in her chest, awkwardly hunched and she just resting, stoically.

* * *

The obscurity remained stiff and the king was befuddled. Mystified by the deranged souls and monsters that inhabit the territory. Perfumed with burnt bodies and drained blood. Leaving an undesirable taste for anyone who wasn’t so used to it. Astringent aftertaste being left in his mouth on top of that.

Permeated with countless souls, weeping and begging desperation. A long day of commanding his everlasting kingdom. But the God Of The Underworld knew the day was never-ending. He was far more used to it when his father was ruling but now he was in charge. 

Though, he still wasn’t sure about how Sophia felt about them, his queen now. And still a goddess. But now she was both the queen and goddess of the underground.

She didn’t seem all that bother. So surely, her options counted and she was intelligent with her views. A very cunning girl. The Underworld was her fresh home, but she left every so often to meet back up with Gaen and whoever else was up there from time to time. He was never fond of her plainly leaving him behind.

_“Do you really need to leave? Why not stay here, Sophia?” He proposed, almost as if he was pleading. So tempted to reach out his hand and tell her to wait for him._

_“We made a deal, Shido.” Stern voice. Stoic features. Devoid. She was serious._

_“I know…” Bringing his finger up, index one, “And intend on keeping on my word.” He was the man of his word, some would say. The end of his lips dipped, “But, I don’t like being here alone… without you.” He ended up confessing._

_“It’ll be fine,” She articulated, almost cracking the stern tone with a pitch of comfort._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Da.”_

_“You’ll come back, r-right?” He carefully asked._

_Another Da in reply. Still being stoic, refusing to allow any emotions to peer breath her cracks it seems._

_“But what if you don’t…?”_

_He softly mutters. Self-doubting this choice. And this elicits her to glance up at him only mere moments. Staring._

_“Don’t worry.”_

_It was odd hearing her admit something like that, at least towards him..._

  
  


He couldn’t admit he was jealous, even if she would unceremoniously question, and to be fair, he was still jealous. But allowing for her to know that wasn’t a good idea. Heck, he refuses to admit that fact to himself! 

Magoroku snuggles close to Sophia for comfort and warmth and she just lets him. He's snuggling close in her chest, awkwardly hunched and she just resting, stoically. 

* * *

The obscurity remained stiff and the king was befuddled. Mystified by the deranged souls and monsters that inhabit the territory. Perfumed with burnt bodies and drained blood. Leaving an undesirable taste for anyone who wasn’t so used to it. Astringent aftertaste being left in his mouth on top of that.

Permeated with countless souls, weeping and begging desperation. A long day of commanding his everlasting kingdom. But the God Of The Underworld knew the day was never-ending. He was far more used to it when his father was ruling but now he was in charge. 

Though, he still wasn’t sure about how Sophia felt about them, his queen now. And still a goddess. But now she was both the queen and goddess of the underground.

She didn’t seem all that bother. So surely, her options counted and she was intelligent with her views. A very cunning girl. The Underworld was her fresh home, but she left every so often to meet back up with Gaen and whoever else was up there from time to time. He was never fond of her plainly leaving him behind.

Dancing in the luminescence of the eclipse. A weird little event, one that either of them expected.

Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing a simplistic white-collar button-up shirt along with a dark blue vest. He wore it so elegantly. Simple yet fancy. 

Both a strange yet compelling scene.

* * *

“I didn’t want to be there anymore.” 

“Huh?” 

* * *

Their Awful Trip to Russia

“Let’s go. Our Hotel is near.”

Annoyingly her voice dangle in the crisp air of the fallen night.

The atmosphere was cloudy. Dismal. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The luna dangling above, glistening on their frame. The obscurity remained stiff and leaving the male befuddled. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. A weird little event, one that either of them expected.

Their outfits were disheveled. Hair was messy. Strands out of place. He minds racing with countless thoughts, as his eyes sagged from being deary. A part of it was from the tears, he was crying before. His lack of sleep. He always made sure he was in bed on time, too. Sometimes staying up late if it was important. His body sore, his hair dirty. He felt like a train-wreck of a man and he denounced every part of it.

His build strictly followed the female in the light blue dress, making sure he wouldn’t get lost in the murk of the large city. This wasn’t Japan and he didn’t speak it either. They were on a trip, taking place in Russia for Sophia. And he didn’t want to get lost, not in the cold dead of night. 

It was an unusual night. And it felt like a long one.

“I-I-I can’t believe your family did that to me!” 

The male complained, groaning in annoyance at the fact their clothes were tainted. Being far from the place. He always complains but this time, it was for a vastly different reason…

_Sophia’s family. Sophia had an unexpected family event back in Russian, a marriage of some sort and the boy figured that out. Not wanting to stay home and frankly not trusting her boyfriend being alone at their house. She had no other choice but to drag him along with her. A blunder. And she knew it was._

_Magoroku did his best to make sure he was prepared for the event. Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing a simplistic white-collar button-up shirt along with a dark blue vest. He wore it so elegantly. Simple yet fancy. Apprehensive but also brimming with subtle confidence meeting them. He was excited to finally meet her family back in Russian._

_But not once, did she expect them to tackle Magoroku and ravage his uniform while they were away…_

“Thanks to your family, my clothes are ruined!” 

Huffing, he merely pouted. Blaming those who exhausted his enjoyment for the night. But not Sophia. It wasn’t her accountability. She also dealt with them, surely.

“It’s all right,” she only told, “We can just go shopping for more. Do you have spare clothes to last for the next two days?” 

He ponders for a moment, “Yes! I think I have a few.”

She didn’t bother to respond to him and on fairgrounds. Leaving that be.

“Where are we, anyway?” 

She revealed the location, stoically. Vague yet to the point. Understanding the places better than she ever would. 

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“How long will it take?”

“A few minutes.”

“Okay.”

And he fell back to the dull taciturnity. The only sound on the ground was the clacking of her heels and his dress shoes. He was losing his sense of time, and it was helping he was cold. Sophia merely shifted her eyes at him. A little from to time.

The wind was picking up, beginning to shiver once more. Dramatically cringing and wincing, wrapping his arms across his chest. Muttering small complaints as his cheek rose in tone, a soft red.

They entered the large brightly lit building, making it straight to their room. Once they made their way past the threshold. 

He dropped to the footing of the bed, bruised and maltreated. He brought his arms up to the back of the pillow, pressing it against his face. Drowning himself in the wetness of his tears. He was wimping into the pillow. Stressed, provoked, impoverished. 

Nothing ever went his way, did it? 

“Shido.”

Through the soft cries, he heard her voice calling his name. He shifted, slowly moving by that sound. Before he knew it, he felt the pressing of her slim fingers meeting his hair. Combing the soft short strands. The contact felt strange but nonchalantly gave into the comfort, he had sensitive hair but he trusted her enough with it. He slowly stirred himself from the mattress, lowering the pillow from his face to glance up at her.

She made her way on the bed along with him, and he slowly came closer towards her. His advances were hesitant, shaky even. But made no protest to his movements, she never did, really. Allowing him to cling to her without many mocks or taunts. She never pushes him away either. Encircling his arms around her forearms. He got close, hunch ponderously towards the girl.

They didn’t mention it. 

She naturally sat there, observing him with devoid eyes that had a glisten of pity swelling them as he was cautiously in her grasp. Brilliant sky-blue eyes remaining adhered to his frame almost like it was glue sticking to him. Scrutinizing his breaths, his cries, his moves. All with a vigilant eye. They just remained there. Inconvenient yet oddly gracious.

“Can we go to bed now, please?”

“Da.” She nodded but ceased shortly after, “Get ready. You’re still in your torn outfit.”

“Oh!” He blinks, now noticing what she meant by that, imperceptibly tittering, “R-Right!” 

A part of him didn’t want to leave her warmth but he needed to go. Letting go. Getting off the bed ungainly. Bunglingly moving around the hotel room to his clothes. He shifted away from the bed and went to his clothes pulling out his pink-colored pajamas. Finally, getting ready for a bed inside the side bathroom of the room. He felt better, more so than before. Cleaned and washed from the stains and soreness he was feeling before.

Sophia was still in the bed, seemingly staring with devoid blue eyes at the wall. She was tucked in the bed, taking half of the side for herself. Already having her nightgown from before on her frame. He hastily walked towards the free side and pulling down the covers for himself and getting on the bed. Getting comfortable inside the large sheets and coverings.

* * *

The obscurity remained stiff and the king was befuddled. Mystified by the deranged souls and monsters that inhabit the territory. Perfumed with burnt bodies and drained blood. Leaving an undesirable taste for anyone who wasn’t so used to it. Astringent aftertaste being left in his mouth on top of that.

Permeated with countless souls, weeping and begging desperation. A long day of commanding his everlasting kingdom. But the God Of The Underworld knew the day was never-ending. He was far more used to it when his father was ruling but now he was in charge. 

Though, he still wasn’t sure about how Sophia felt about them, his queen now. And still a goddess. But now she was both the queen and goddess of the underground.

She didn’t seem all that bother. So surely, her options counted and she was intelligent with her views. A very cunning girl. The Underworld was her fresh home, but she left every so often to meet back up with Gaen and whoever else was up there from time to time. He was never fond of her plainly leaving him behind.

_“Do you really need to leave? Why not stay here, Sophia?” He proposed, almost as if he was pleading. So tempted to reach out his hand and tell her to wait for him._

_“We made a deal, Shido.” Stern voice. Stoic features. Devoid. She was serious._

_“I know…” Bringing his finger up, index one, “And intend on keeping on my word.” He was the man of his word, some would say. The end of his lips dipped, “But, I don’t like being here alone… without you.” He ended up confessing._

_“It’ll be fine,” She articulated, almost cracking the stern tone with a pitch of comfort._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Da.”_

_“You’ll come back, r-right?” He carefully asked._

_Another Da in reply. Still being stoic, refusing to allow any emotions to peer breath her cracks it seems._

_“But what if you don’t…?”_

_He softly mutters. Self-doubting this choice. And this elicits her to glance up at him only mere moments. Staring._

_“Don’t worry.”_

_It was odd hearing her admit something like that, at least towards him..._

  
  


He couldn’t admit he was jealous, even if she would unceremoniously question, and to be fair, he was still jealous. But allowing for her to know that wasn’t a good idea. Heck, he refuses to admit that fact to himself! 

Magoroku snuggles close to Sophia for comfort and warmth and she just lets him. He's snuggling close in her chest, awkwardly hunched and she just resting, stoically. 

* * *

“Let’s go. Our Hotel is near.”

Annoyingly her voice dangle in the crisp air of the fallen night.

The atmosphere was cloudy. Dismal. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The luna dangling above, glistening on their frame. The obscurity remained stiff and leaving the male befuddled. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. A weird little event, one that either of them expected.

Their outfits were disheveled. Hair was messy. Strands out of place. He minds racing with countless thoughts, as his eyes sagged from being deary. A part of it was from the tears, he was crying before. His lack of sleep. He always made sure he was in bed on time, too. Sometimes staying up late if it was important. His body sore, his hair dirty. He felt like a train-wreck of a man and he denounced every part of it.

His build strictly followed the female in the light blue dress, making sure he wouldn’t get lost in the murk of the large city. This wasn’t Japan and he didn’t speak it either. They were on a trip, taking place in Russia for Sophia. And he didn’t want to get lost, not in the cold dead of night. 

It was an unusual night. And it felt like a long one.

“I-I-I can’t believe your family did that to me!” 

The male complained, groaning in annoyance at the fact their clothes were tainted. Being far from the place. He always complains but this time, it was for a vastly different reason…

_Sophia’s family. Sophia had an unexpected family event back in Russian, a marriage of some sort and the boy figured that out. Not wanting to stay home and frankly not trusting her boyfriend being alone at their house. She had no other choice but to drag him along with her. A blunder. And she knew it was._

_Magoroku did his best to make sure he was prepared for the event. Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing a simplistic white-collar button-up shirt along with a dark blue vest. He wore it so elegantly. Simple yet fancy. Apprehensive but also brimming with subtle confidence meeting them. He was excited to finally meet her family back in Russian._

_But not once, did she expect them to tackle Magoroku and ravage his uniform while they were away…_

“Thanks to your family, my clothes are ruined!” 

Huffing, he merely pouted. Blaming those who exhausted his enjoyment for the night. But not Sophia. It wasn’t her accountability. She also dealt with them, surely.

“It’s all right,” she only told, “We can just go shopping for more. Do you have spare clothes to last for the next two days?” 

He ponders for a moment, “Yes! I think I have a few.”

She didn’t bother to respond to him and on fairgrounds. Leaving that be.

“Where are we, anyway?” 

She revealed the location, stoically. Vague yet to the point. Understanding the places better than she ever would. 

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“How long will it take?”

“A few minutes.”

“Okay.”

And he fell back to the dull taciturnity. The only sound on the ground was the clacking of her heels and his dress shoes. He was losing his sense of time, and it was helping he was cold. Sophia merely shifted her eyes at him. A little from to time.

The wind was picking up, beginning to shiver once more. Dramatically cringing and wincing, wrapping his arms across his chest. Muttering small complaints as his cheek rose in tone, a soft red.

They entered the large brightly lit building, making it straight to their room. Once they made their way past the threshold. 

He dropped to the footing of the bed, bruised and maltreated. He brought his arms up to the back of the pillow, pressing it against his face. Drowning himself in the wetness of his tears. He was wimping into the pillow. Stressed, provoked, impoverished. 

Nothing ever went his way, did it? 

“Shido.”

Through the soft cries, he heard her voice calling his name. He shifted, slowly moving by that sound. Before he knew it, he felt the pressing of her slim fingers meeting his hair. Combing the soft short strands. The contact felt strange but nonchalantly gave into the comfort, he had sensitive hair but he trusted her enough with it. He slowly stirred himself from the mattress, lowering the pillow from his face to glance up at her.

She made her way on the bed along with him, and he slowly came closer towards her. His advances were hesitant, shaky even. But made no protest to his movements, she never did. Allowing him to cling to her without many mocks or taunts. She never pushes him away either. Encircling his arms around her forearms. He got close, hunch ponderously towards the girl.

They didn’t mention it. 

She naturally sat there, observing him with devoid eyes that had a glisten of pity swelling them as he was cautiously in her grasp. Brilliant sky-blue eyes remaining adhered to his frame almost like it was glue sticking to him. Scrutinizing his breaths, his cries, his moves. All with a vigilant eye. They just remained there. Inconvenient yet oddly gracious.

“Can we go to bed now, please?”

“Da.” She nodded but ceased shortly after, “Get ready. You’re still in your torn outfit.”

“Oh!” He blinks, now noticing what she meant by that, imperceptibly tittering, “R-Right!” 

A part of him didn’t want to leave her warmth but he needed to go. Letting go. Getting off the bed ungainly. Bunglingly moving around the hotel room to his clothes. He shifted away from the bed and went to his clothes pulling out his pink-colored pajamas. Finally, getting ready for a bed inside the side bathroom of the room. He felt better, more so than before. Cleaned and washed from the stains and soreness he was feeling before.

Sophia was still in the bed, seemingly staring with devoid blue eyes at the wall. She was tucked in the bed, taking half of the side for herself. Already having her nightgown from before on her frame. He hastily walked towards the free side and pulling down the covers for himself and getting on the bed. Getting comfortable inside the large sheets and coverings.

* * *

“Let’s go. Our Hotel is near.”

Annoyingly, her voice dangled in the crisp air of the fallen night.

The atmosphere was cloudy. Dismal. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The luna dangling above, glistening on their frame. The obscurity remained stiff and left the male befuddled. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. A weird little event, one that either of them expected.

Their outfits were disheveled. Hair was messy. Strands out of place. He minds racing with countless thoughts, as his eyes sagged from being deary. A part of it was from the tears, he was crying before. His lack of sleep. He always made sure he was in bed on time, too. Sometimes staying up late if it was important. His body sore, his hair dirty. He felt like a train-wreck of a man and he denounced every part of it.

His build strictly followed the female in the light blue dress, making sure he wouldn’t get lost in the murk of the large city. This wasn’t Japan and he didn’t speak it either. They were on a trip, taking place in Russia for Sophia. And he didn’t want to get lost, not in the cold dead of night. 

It was an unusual night. And it felt like a long one.

“I-I-I can’t believe your family did that to me!” 

The male complained, groaning in annoyance at the fact their clothes were tainted. Being far from the place. He always complains but this time, it was for a vastly different reason…

_Sophia’s family. Sophia had an unexpected family event back in Russian, a marriage of some sort and the boy figured that out. Not wanting to stay home and frankly not trusting her boyfriend being alone at their house. She had no other choice but to drag him along with her. A blunder. And she knew it was._

_Magoroku did his best to make sure he was prepared for the event. Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing a simplistic white-collar button-up shirt along with a dark blue vest. He wore it so elegantly. Simple yet fancy. Apprehensive but also brimming with subtle confidence meeting them. He was excited to finally meet her family back in Russian._

_But not once, did she expect them to tackle Magoroku and ravage his uniform while they were away…_

“Thanks to your family, my clothes are ruined!” 

Huffing, he merely pouted. Blaming those who exhausted his enjoyment for the night. But not Sophia. It wasn’t her accountability. She also dealt with them, surely.

“It’s all right,” she only said, “We can just go shopping for more. Do you have spare clothes to last for the next two days?” 

He ponders for a moment, “Yes! I think I have a few.”

She didn’t bother to respond to him and on fairgrounds. Leaving that be.

“Where are we, anyway?” 

She revealed the location, stoically. Vague yet to the point. Understanding the places better than she ever would. 

“Where are we going?”

“Back to the hotel.”

“How long will it take?”

“A few minutes.”

“Okay.”

And he fell back to the dull taciturnity. The only sound on the ground was the clacking of her heels and his dress shoes. He was losing his sense of time, and it was helping he was cold. Sophia merely shifted her eyes at him. A little from time to time.

The wind was picking up, beginning to shiver once more. Dramatically cringing and wincing, wrapping his arms across his chest. Muttering small complaints as his cheek rose in tone, a soft red.

They entered the large brightly lit building, making it straight to their room. Once they made their way past the threshold. 

He dropped to the footing of the bed, bruised and maltreated. He brought his arms up to the back of the pillow, pressing it against his face. Drowning himself in the wetness of his tears. He was wimping into the pillow. Stressed, provoked, impoverished. 

Nothing ever went his way, did it? 

“Shido.”

Through the soft cries, he heard her voice calling his name. He shifted, slowly moving by that sound. Before he knew it, he felt the pressing of her slim fingers meeting his hair. Combing the soft short strands. The contact felt strange but nonchalantly gave into the comfort, he had sensitive hair but he trusted her enough with it. He slowly stirred himself from the mattress, lowering the pillow from his face to glance up at her.

She made her way on the bed along with him, and he slowly came closer towards her. His advances were hesitant, shaky even. But made no protest to his movements, she never did. Allowing him to cling to her without many mocks or taunts. She never pushes him away either. Encircling his arms around her forearms. He got close, hunch ponderously towards the girl.

They didn’t mention it. 

She naturally sat there, observing him with devoid eyes that had a glisten of pity swelling them as he was cautiously in her grasp. Brilliant sky-blue eyes remaining adhered to his frame almost like it was glue sticking to him. Scrutinizing his breaths, his cries, his moves. All with a vigilant eye. They just remained there. Inconvenient yet oddly gracious.

“Can we go to bed now, please?”

“Da.” She nodded but ceased shortly after, “Get ready. You’re still in your torn outfit.”

“Oh!” He blinks as the realization languidly dawns on him, imperceptibly tittering, “R-Right!” 

A part of him didn’t want to leave her warmth but he needed to go. Letting go. Getting off the bed ungainly. Bunglingly moving around the hotel room to his clothes. He shifted away from the bed and went to his clothes pulling out his pink-colored pajamas. Finally, getting ready for a bed inside the side bathroom of the room. He felt better, more so than before. Cleaned and washed from the stains and soreness he was feeling before.

Sophia was still in the bed, seemingly gazing with devoid blue eyes at the wall. She was tucked in the bed, taking half of the side for herself. Already having her nightgown from before on her frame. He hastily walked towards the free side and pulled down the covers for himself and got on the bed. Getting comfortable inside the large sheets and coverings.

* * *

“Let’s go. Our Hotel is near.”

Annoyingly, her voice dangled in the crisp air of the fallen night.

The atmosphere was cloudy. Dismal. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The luna dangling above, glistening on their frame. The obscurity remained stiff and left the male befuddled. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. A weird little event, one that either of them expected.

Their outfits were disheveled. Hair was messy. Strands out of place. He minds racing with countless thoughts, as his eyes sagged from being deary. A part of it was from the tears, he was crying before. His lack of sleep. He always made sure he was in bed on time, too. Sometimes staying up late if it was important. His body sore, his hair dirty. He felt like a train-wreck of a man and he denounced every part of it.

His build strictly followed the female in the light blue dress, making sure he wouldn’t get lost in the murk of the large city. This wasn’t Japan and he didn’t speak it either. They were on a trip, taking place in Russia for Sophia. And he didn’t want to get lost, not in the cold dead of night. 

It was an unusual night. And it felt like a long one.

“I-I-I can’t believe your family did that to me!” 

The male complained, groaning in annoyance at the fact their clothes were tainted. Being far from the place. He always complains but this time, it was for a vastly different reason…

_Sophia’s family. Sophia had an unexpected family event back in Russian, a marriage of some sort and the boy figured that out. Not wanting to stay home and frankly not trusting her boyfriend being alone at their house. She had no other choice but to drag him along with her. A blunder. And she knew it was._

_Magoroku did his best to make sure he was prepared for the event. Instead of his usual outfit, he was wearing a simplistic white-collar button-up shirt along with a dark blue vest. He wore it so elegantly. Simple yet fancy. Apprehensive but also brimming with subtle confidence meeting them. He was excited to finally meet her family back in Russian. Flashing a smile. But he was clumsy and their parents didn’t seem to like him all that much, it didn’t help that he couldn’t fully understand the context of the Russian language. Relying heavily on Sophia’s help._

_But not once, did she expect them to tackle Magoroku and ravage his uniform while they were away… The worse of it, he wasn’t that strong when it came to hand and hand combat. Speedily, coming to his ad, when his shouting was filling the room, “Why me!?” was his phrase. Swift and cold. She could’ve left him to die in the pool of his weakness but instead, pry them off of her male before anything worse would happen._

“Thanks to your family, my clothes are ruined!” 

Huffing, he merely pouted dramatically. Blaming those who exhausted his enjoyment for the night. But not Sophia. It wasn’t her accountability. She also dealt with them, surely.

“It’s all right,” her tone was ridiculously sympathetic to him or maybe he was just dreaming, “We can just go shopping for more. Do you have spare clothes to last for the next two days?” 

He ponders for a moment, “Yes! I think I have a few.”

She didn’t bother to respond to him and on fairgrounds. Leaving that be.

“Where are we, anyway?” 

She revealed the location, stoically. Vague yet to the point. Understanding the places better than she ever would. 

“Where are we going?”

“Back to the hotel.”

“How long will it take?”

“A few minutes.”

“Okay.”

And he fell back to the dull taciturnity. The only vibration on the ground was the clacking of her heels and his dress shoes. He was losing his sense of time, and it was helping he was cold. Sophia merely shifted her eyes at him. A little from time to time. 

The wind was picking up, beginning to shiver once more. Dramatically cringing and wincing, wrapping his arms across his chest. Muttering small complaints as his cheek rose in tone, a soft red.

They entered the large brightly lit building, making it straight to their room. Once they made their way past the threshold. 

He dropped to the footing of the bed, bruised and maltreated. He brought his arms up to the back of the pillow, pressing it against his face. Drowning himself in the wetness of his tears. He was wimping into the pillow. Stressed, provoked, impoverished. 

Nothing ever went his way, did it? 

“Shido.”

Through the soft cries, he heard her voice calling his name. He shifted, slowly moving by that sound. Before he knew it, he felt the pressing of her slim fingers meeting his hair. Combing the soft short strands. The contact felt strange but nonchalantly gave into the comfort, he had sensitive hair but he trusted her enough with it. He slowly stirred himself from the mattress, lowering the pillow from his face to glance up at her.

She made her way on the bed along with him, and he slowly came closer towards her. His advances were hesitant, shaky even. But made no protest to his movements, she never did. Allowing him to cling to her without many mocks or taunts. She never pushes him away either. Encircling his arms around her forearms. He got close, hunch ponderously towards the girl.

They didn’t mention it. 

She naturally sat there, observing him with devoid eyes that had a glisten of pity swelling them as he was cautiously in her grasp. Brilliant sky-blue eyes remaining adhered to his frame almost like it was glue sticking to him. Scrutinizing his breaths, his cries, his moves. All with a vigilant eye. They just remained there. Inconvenient yet oddly gracious.

“Can we go to bed now, please?”

“Da.” She nodded but ceased shortly after, pointing out, “Get ready. You’re still in your torn outfit.”

“Oh!” He blinks as the realization languidly dawns on him, imperceptibly tittering, “R-Right!” 

A part of him didn’t want to leave her warmth but he needed to go. Letting go. Getting off the bed ungainly. Bunglingly moving around the hotel room to his clothes. He shifted away from the bed and went to his clothes pulling out his pink-colored pajamas. Finally, getting ready for a bed inside the side bathroom of the room. He felt better, more so than before. Purified and scrubbed from the stains and soreness he was feeling before.

Sophia was still in the bed, seemingly gazing with devoid blue eyes at the wall. She was tucked in the bed, taking half of the side for herself. Already having her nightgown from before on her frame. He hastily walked towards the free side and pulled down the covers for himself and got on the bed. Getting comfortable inside the large sheets and coverings.

“Sophia?”

He discreetly beckoned her name, apprehensive for some odd reason. She merely perked up at him for a moment, giving him the attention.

“I think I finally understand you!”

This caught her attention. Sensing a foreign tug in her chest. Nearly tensing. It was a statement, a visionary expression she simply wasn’t expecting tonight. Finally turning to face him…

“What do you mean?”

He revealed his impressions to her, explaining. How he believes her behavior was densely influenced by the strictness and coldness of her family. How she appeared so stagnant, almost like a living statue dyed from any tremors. He wasn’t so dense, was he?

She only frowns after awhile.

* * *

Words weren’t needed.

Headcanon (as in MagoSoph are Subaru's parents AU)

## Guilding

> _His brilliant wide sky-blue eyes studied the sky closely from his standing point, before shifting back and finally sitting on the grass of the mountain. Miko hastily joined in, sitting right next to him but far enough to where he could move if he really wanted._

### Work Text:

The Ace of Study. Hoshiyomi Subaru. A clever young platinum blonde hair boy dawning a long light grey coat and suit. Both stoic and intelligent. Agile to answer mysteries. Virtually similar to an open book with all of the solutions. 

He was stoic much like his mother in blue but wasn’t as intense or ruthless as she was. Bitterly indifferent, like a winter night. She was a winter night. A light-hearted kid once he warms up to someone, exposing his soft smile and loosen satisfaction to those who he trusted and cared about the most. A distinct side of him. He was summer and spring night.

Much like he was, both of his parents were hard-working. Frequently leaving him be alone in the large home. Wasn’t as if they desired to, he didn’t deem they wanted to not hang out with him. Having a broad understanding, they had relevant responsibilities that needed to be taken care of first. And so did he. Having significant jobs, he was doing his best to keep up. Believing in getting good grades and taking care of himself was suitable. So they didn’t have to despair.

Exercising his subconscious into the countless books on the shelves. Digging his head deep in the longing books of summaries and knowledge. Isolating himself away in his bedroom just to ponder for a few days, in a habit when he needed to think profoundly about something that he deems essential. 

But even his mind couldn’t conjecture one thing… _her_. Mikono Miko. A strong and energetic purple-haired girl with cat-like cones of hair all tied into two pigtails.

His mind refuses to cease pondering concerning her. Savoring his time in her little Cafe to drink and eat, along with their other friends. It was rather amicable.

It was rather strange to him… 

The way she beams up at him makes his heart inadvertently jump. Her ingenuous optimistic beaming smile that would readily melt his insides with a newfangled feeling. An inadequate tug in his chest, straining at the small seams. A unique sensation coursing the area, ache when she glows at Yuga for some foreign reason. Concealing that emotion well with something else. Cloaking something he couldn’t quite understand. One he hadn’t felt before. Ostensibly sending him off into a wave of fluttering emotions. Swirling his linings with a simple of interactions. 

Miko was distinctive. 

But he couldn’t just simply convene and reflect all of the time like this. He ached to identify if the impressions were the same. And thus, one day he requested her to join him on his nightly stargazing. Happily agree to his request. He waited for the young teen, profoundly analyzing his emotions...

The girl was plotting her secret attack, deliberately shifted closer to the grassland. Gently the purple-haired tip-toed on her heels. Playfully but also being mindful so she wouldn’t get caught. Reaching her arms out, softly jumping on his back, “Boo~!” 

His lips separated in shock as his eyes slightly stretched. Inconsiderably tiling but did his best to keep his balance up. He knew that voice, maybe all too well… He carefully suspected who the plausible person could be.

“Miko?”

“Yep,” She swiftly swayed away, still vividly smiling, “It’s me!” Giving him some more room to breathe, stepping away all with a brimming smile plastered on her feature. As his body was stiff and hunched,“Were you surprised?” She softly chuckles. Placing a soft hand on her cheek. But her smile was dainty.

“Very,” A truthful tone, his features retorting to his plain stern expression, impassively, “I was not expecting to be topped like that. If it wasn’t you, I wouldn’t know what I might do…” He seemed serious and Miko could sense it but he was accurate to the facts, negligent of the feelings of another, “You should warn me before doing those things.” 

“Oh? I’m sorry,” Her tone slightly alters to a worried one, almost blue, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Subaru-kun.” A grieved resonance that was easy to catch.

“It’s quite fine, don’t worry.” 

Before curling the end of his lips, flashing a soft smile. The small gesture provokes her to inflict the same smile back towards him. Returning it and her features back to their happy state. That was good at least.

“Oh! Will we be watching the stars together tonight?”

He naturally nodded, “Yes. I thought gazing at the stars together would be quite relaxing. But if only you would agree to it.”

“Of course!” She clapped her hands together, “I bet stargazing is plenty of fun!”

“Well, I hope it means your expectations.”

“I’m sure it will.”

That smile was so bright, drawing him into her cheerful gaze. She had a different power unlike most. 

“In that case, shall we begin?”

Humming in agreement as she nodded.

The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse, as they purportedly star up at the source of it all. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light. Notable coloring. High in the everlasting sky of the night.

His brilliant wide sky-blue eyes studied the sky closely from his standing point, before shifting back and finally sitting on the grass of the mountain. Miko hastily joined in, sitting right next to him but far enough to where he could move if he really wanted.

“Tonight, the stars seem more beautiful than usual.” 

“Yeah,” Humming in another agreement as her azure eyes softly radiated with sparkles, “I never seen anything like this before!”

The girl appeared quite engrossed in the many stars, the names, and everything else.

Subaru felt like the embodiment of stars to her, with all of the knowledge he had concerning the many things high in the nightly sky. The heavy tangibility he had on him. Being clear that he genuinely appreciates Astronomy for all things.

“Wow. Subaru-kun, you’re so smart about the sky!” Excitedly spoke as she smiles, “I never knew you’d be so passionate about the stars as you are. But I guess, I should expect that from you.”

* * *

He was getting ready for his duties. 

Asphyxiating in the puddle of his own blood. As the world was getting fainter, murkiness peered up from the corner of his eyes. His throat is sore from all of the pain, his chest feeling heavy from the heavy hits. 

He wanted nothing more than for this to go away. There had to be something the young president could do. Anything.

The door of the room slid open and he heard stern heels entering the room. He knew who was entering, the Russian white-haired girl. His vice and assistant.

Hastily and ungainly try to wipe that disgusting blood off his face, the flowers. Only to ungainly smeared it all around his chin and white gloves. Of course, something as vicious and obscure would knowingly stain the thick white around his hand and fingers. 

_“Oh no!”_ Shaking, his heart racing, hearing the comprehensive beats. Sheer panic.

“Shido.”

He blinks at the sound of his name. 

“Huh?” Irrevocably gazing up, Shakingly smiling and closing his eyes, “S-Sophia! How are you?”

She merely stared, impassively staring at the male in question. 

He finally opens his eyes to stare at her.

* * *

## Our Strings Of Fate

> _Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault._

### Work Text:

**_Our Strings Of Fate_ **

Soulmates. Something about them made everyone wonder who their’s will be. Something everyone wanted in their life, even if they won’t admit that much. You’ll recognize who your soulmate is by the designed strings of fate. Depending on the central tone. The colors would differ but also connect to create a fresh complexion. Everyone is born with a specific coloring on their strings, their vitality. The coloring of their soul. But not only would the soulmate have your other string but also you can tell when you’re near them…

Sometimes your soulmate is someone even you don’t expect…

Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault.

Without her board, she was almost lifeless, unable to properly express certain sentiments. Or even discussing them. It didn’t help that many things poured into her head, all at once. Picking out the correct things to say wasn’t easy at times due to that. Without a board, her special board, she was nothing but a broken shell.

With her board, it was vastly easy to talk and reflect. Expressing easily unlike she couldn’t do beforehand without it. Being able to articulate to others better. So easy. Unlike beforehand. She believed it was necessary with the board, tremendously essential. She needed the item. Emotions and expressing them was vastly important. Facial expressions were very meaningful to her.

She was thankful for the board… Adoring it greatly. She wouldn’t know what to do without it.

Often, being insulted if people were to tell her to eliminate that “mask”. Board frowning at that much, barely being able to communicate properly without it. And Rina, of course, enjoys talking to others. But still…

Who was her soulmate?

It wasn’t Ai, wistfully. She was more of a friend to her. Her beloved best friend. She didn’t have the missing parts. She had a yellow string, the color didn’t go with Rina’s pink. And she began to ponder. Ai acquaint her that it was okay and she’ll find her soulmate soon. It only took her so long to finally found the other piece of that missing string. Her pink belonged to a green one. And from the first time, she rested her eyes on the girl in the black pig-tails. A small tugged at her heart. Takasaki Yu was her soulmate…

  
  


The raven-haired strangely comprehended her feelings, even without emotions on her Rina-board. It was something Rina couldn’t place her finger on just yet. Yu just had that power. appeared interested and even amazed at the idea, believing not many people would possibly think of that. The girl believes understanding one another was critical, especially regarding teamwork and being a group of idols. And thus understanding and talking to each of the girls was extremely significant to her.

Rina admired that. Believes in her words and fate. Her smile would melt her insides with a strange feeling, one she hadn’t felt before. The raven-haired had such a pleasant smile, the pink-haired desired to see more of it. Never wanting to see her upset, displeased, or any negative emotions. Just. Happy ones. Rina had the urge to protect that world, for not only herself but Yu. Rina never likes seeing anyone unhappy, especially not the people she truly cares about and calls friends. 

Her encouragement made her feel as if she could do anything. Her words and voice were as soothing as the songs she wrote them all. Even when Rina couldn’t think to even pull off being a school idol, the manager also thought she was unique much like the rest of the group. Yu had an odd aura but also a relaxing and comforting one at that.

The heavy tangibility shortly grew to her cheeks beneath her board. An odd feeling, tingling sensation rushing to her face. Both deeply crimson and burning.

Yu’s words still dwelled in her mind, refusing to leave. 

_“My heart…”_

She didn’t want to forget that day either nor the important words. 

It was beating, faster.

_“Straight to people’s hearts. Right, I’m really expressing myself…”_

Rina wanted to connect with others, heart to heart, in her own words. Yu was part of that plan. 

She wants her heart to connect with Yu’s heart. To feel her vibrations. Her words. Her emotions.

Explore them. Connect the dots.

Yu seemed to realize that… At first, when she meets Rina she thought she was a quiet girl and wasn’t good with others. But as she slowly started to talk to her. Learning a rather different side of her she hasn’t before. Rina was rather emotive and craves to connect with others. Though, Rina was still having a tough time expressing emotions. Confused and often stumble with her words. But with Yu, she felt as if she could chat more, even if her heart was confusing her. It was a strange thought to even think there were no walls in between them but truly there wasn’t any. Even with her face hidden. Yu understood her… Her words always running deep. Everyone had a different way of feeling things. With or without a single mask… Her heart seemingly was chasing after the girl, the raven-haired who helped her so much in the past.

Benevolently, Rina tugged away at her shirt. And then things went from there, she was wrapped in her arms. Reliably and cherished by the raven-haired. The cuddle at first felt strange, tensing but shortly Rina felt more comfortable to relax in her arms. Nothing was going to happy. Her embrace was something she wasn’t expecting to ever experience. That feeling of pure joy filling her heart, her chest. It felt relaxing to be in the warmth of another. A cuddle…

It was Fun…

It was happiness…

It was love…

The feelings she never got before, clinging to her. She enjoyed the feelings. She clung to them dearly, even craving more. Wanted all of that joy. It felt rather nice having others here, especially when her parents came home less and less, leaving her alone due to their busy working time. Even if they texted, call, and even sent/wrote letters, Rina at least wanted them here to enjoy the time home _—_ being in the comfort. 

She felt truly safe… But this gloom is an unusual one. The two ended up watching a movie in Rina’s large room. One that left a strange effect on Rina. It had a felicitous couple, one that reminded her of the relationship she had with Yuu but it ended horribly once the movie was over. Leaving the couple in the movie apart from one another.

Tonight, Rina was feeling nothing but self-doubt. What if Yu had to leave her? Their connection would break and they wouldn’t be able to hang out anymore? She couldn’t bear the idea of losing connections with anyone. Not with any of her friends. No one.

“I’m sorry…” Rina spoke in the dark, her tone dipped to something only a whisper. But those words hung high in the air, “Rina-chan board says, “Sadness”.” The girl seemed to other her odd and low sound. 

“Huh? Rina, what’s wrong?” Yu asked with sheer concern written in her voice, “Did something happen?”

She was reasonably asking far too many inquiries. Submerging the girl in the questions of concern. 

“I annoyed you a lot, don’t I?”

Yu ostensibly frowns at that. Before smiling at her, “No, of course not. I don’t think you’re annoying, Rina.”

“But… I bother you so much… What if you find me annoying?”

“Don’t think that. You will never annoy me. I enjoy being with you.”

“You mean it?” The pink-haired slightly grew curious at this.

Yu only nodded in reply, “Yes. I think you’re special and unique. Very kind too! I could never even dream of ever leaving you!”

“I’m… special and unique…” She felt an odd tugged in her chest once more, “You think so?”

“Yes. All of it. Rina, you’re so caring, soft, unique. I love you.”

“Then that means you won’t ever break our connection? Or leave me?” 

Yu thought deeply about that question. Knowing it must’ve been from somewhere, “Are you afraid of something bad happening because of that movie we watched?” Yu ordinarily thought logically too… Taking it slow would’ve worked…

Rina only nodded, “Yeah. Rina-chan Board says, “Sad if you leave…” Her board shifted to a sad face, softly crying.

Yu shifted closer, slightly. Plastering a soft smile on her lips, meant to be reassuring for the small pink-haired idol, “I promise, Rina. I’ll never leave you. Or even think of breaking our bond. I love you.” Yu concluded, trying her best to reassure her the best she possibly could, “We’re soulmates, you know?”

Yu had a way with her words. Making Rina’s chest swelled with a joy of happiness.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me so much. If you and Ai haven’t approached me, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you both left me…” Her board stirred to a smile, “Rina-chan says, “I’m glad to have someone like you!” You make me feel better.”

The tip of her lips only widened further into a bright smile, as she leans in. Giving Rina a small peck on the lips. Rina froze in place, her cheeks softly staining with a soft red coloring.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Rina!” Yu hastily gave her apologies, “I should’ve asked if I should kiss your cheek first.”

“No, it’s fine,” Rina spoke, from behind her mask she blushed, “It’s my first kiss with one of the people I love. Rina-chan board says, “Hearts.” Soft heart eyes and strokes on her cheeks on her Rina-chan board, showing the other she was blushing.

Yu couldn’t help but softly giggle, “Rina. You’re so adorable.”

* * *

## The Summer Day

Today couldn’t get any better than this, could it? The sun was drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket was on their frames, as such. The sky was brightly lit blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above. 

The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping of a captivating melody. As the creases of her skirt sway with the waves of the air. As her pigtailed hair, as pink as a buddle gum but slightly darker swings along to the vibrations. All tied in a simple large blue hair clip. He couldn’t help but stare at this girl for professional hours. A dress the blonde thought was quite beautiful on the pink-haired.

It was strange, from the start. Really. They started out on opposites sides. To Yuzu seeing him merely as a jerk who took pleasure in stealing Yuya’s cards and using them for his own gain. And to him, seeing her only has Yuya friend who had a strong sense of courage. Though, he was vastly talented with darts, hitting three spots in a single roll. 

Something that she knew fully we were impracticable for any simple person to do. Shingo was shunned by her, processing such a restraining and harsh muzzle. She was easily able to provoke him. She didn’t hold back when it came to him and he had no choice but to follow, even if he didn’t really want to. Knowing how to push his buttons and get on his nerves. But also he was capable of her pushing her buttons as well. Casually throwing soft taunts. But in the end, Yuzu did have a heart that didn’t want to him get hurt _that_ severely…

And now, here they were on a date. Being long past that. How he was able to easily conceived the female to join him.

Cosmic cobalt eyes settled on his frame, noticing him staring, “What are you looking at?”

“Huh?” He’d been caught staring at her by the girl in question. Practically choking on his breath as she screeched. Cool grey eyes landed on her face, slightly flustered but mainly masked his embarrassment by a raw composer, “Well, I was only staring at you of course.” Was his reply but he went further, “It’s not every day I get to see Hiiragi Yuzu in a pretty dress.”

She only huffed as her cheeks began to get rosy, “If I didn’t know any better, I bet you only came to see how I look.” 

“Nonsense.” He brushed it off, “You look perfect in everything you wear. No matter what it is.” 

His smile was mere of a feeble smirk. Her cheeks only flushed further into a deeper red as he spoke those words.

He took a nice inspiration of air, “I think this day would go perfect,” He sprang in his typically prideful tone satisfied with pleasure and brimming with sheer tenacity, “Wouldn’t you say, my dear Yuzu?”

She wasn’t exactly scoring his tone anyway, “I can only hope so.”

### A dump part

### Chapter Text

_He saw her eating lunch, overhearing them talking. Kindly offering his Handkerchief. Blinking as her eyes turned at seeing the subtle movement from the corner of her eyes. Belatedly, seeing his hand as her eyes swelled with subtle shock from this. Peering up to find the blonde, holding a hand at his chest once more._

_“Hey there.” Was all he said with a flashing smile._

_“Sawatari?”_

_“You need a handkerchief?”_

_Not responding. She huffed and annoyingly turned her head as he widened in shock from her sudden action._

_“You know, it’s not ladylike to be so messy.”_

_“Go away, Sawatari.” Normally she would just brush him off, not caring much._

_“I don’t see Yuya anywhere,” He noted, “It’s odd not seeing him without you during lunch.”_

_She huffed again, “Yuya’s busy with something.”_

_“Oh, well, in that case…” He thought of the perfect ideas, “Why not hang with me for a bit? Surely, a girl like you shouldn’t spend the lunchtime sitting here alone.”_

_“Not a chance.”_

_“Oh, come on.” He begged, “I’ll be fun. I’ll sure you a good place to hang out. Just you and me.”_

Gradually, they inaugurated to hang out more...

_“Yo, Shingo that girl is back.”_

_He peered up, “Yuzu?”_

_“Sawatari!” She spontaneously entered the room and he tensed at the loud tone. Holding a small bento box with a music note cloth tied around it._

_“What are you doing here?” He raised a brow, questioned._

_“Here!” She brought the bag towards him, “Take this.”_

_“Huh?” He furrowed his brows, “What’s this for?”_

_“Just take it.”_

* * *

Princess Yuzu. The pretties in all of the land, she was loved by mostly everyone.

And that’s when he heard it. Her beautiful voice singing across the area with ease.

* * *

## Like You Did Before

> They were always meeting each other’s gazes.

### Work Text:

_“If the phantom loses here… will The Leo catch him?” She inquired as the duel was bound to start at any moment, “And if that happens…” Her dreams crushed among the broken leaves, simply dropping without simple care in the world._

_She didn’t want this duelist to be caught by them. Who knows what might happen if that was the case! She wouldn’t allow that to happen, surely she wouldn’t! Spewing and shrieking at the two from her spot, “C’mon Phantom! I’ll raise your pay 500 yen an hour!”_

_The thick heavy tone of a female shouting in the field little off to the side. The voice drowned out his thoughts, the tone was boisterous and piercing._

_His Cool grey eyes met her Cosmic cobalt ones as he swirls his head. As his expression shifted to a mixture of confusion and bemusement. A small question mark towards her with her actions._

The first time he saw her.

She was standing on a rock and shouting like a crazy girl. Face flushed and frame dancing. A shout that would surely be remembered by all. Gushing over something he thought was weird. The blonde thought she was an odd girl. And candidly, he was vastly mixed with her nature. But he was far too focused on his duel to pay no mind to this pink-haired to care much. Let her be weird, he assumed. His inclination was more focused on his relevant duel to be converging on anything else at the time. He perceives her as merely a girlfriend who often tags with Yuga. 

His life points descended to zero and the duel concluded then and there. Squandering his duel afterward, leaving him to feel nothing but hindered and humiliated.

After discussing with his boss, along with Sora and Kurosaki right beside him he swung in the halls. Spontaneously dashing towards the training room without another thought, refusing to simply give up on his mission. He was going to surely beat Yuya, Phantom, and whoever else in his way. And that was his line.

The second time he crossed paths with her on the streets while she was screaming. Of course, she was bawling. She prefers to scream out of nowhere, huh? He considered that as a plausible fact.

“Urgh! Where did Yuya go!? Her voice laced with the sheer inconvenience as it was saturating her tone, “He still hasn’t promoted the cram school!” Complaining, “Besides! My pride simply can’t accept that the celebrity I managed ran away!” 

He ceased at the voice, on the street. Starting at her. And she subsequently noticed, peering back up at him. And once again, those cool grey eyes met her Cosmic cobalt ones as perplexed and startled gazes locked eyes for a mere moment, processing the other with ease. Lips merely separated from subtle surprise.

“You!” She pointed accusingly, “You were hanging around President Akaba!” 

“And you!” And he pointed straight back at her, “You were with The Phantom!” 

Pointing at one another before leading close, annoyance filled their features as they mockingly stared one another down. Finally, cool grey eyes met her Cosmic cobalt barred firmly. 

They were seemingly synchronized, in a perfect tone. Almost as if they were singers singing the same melody. Like two distinctive tones combining and creating a single idiom. Flawlessly in sync, it was almost scary how well it went… Almost as if the other was inside of their head with much effort, “You follow him around,” So simultaneous as they both stared, refusing to back down from this that easily, “Like poop trailing a goldfish!”

“Who’re you calling poop!?” He shouted at her.

“That’s what I’d like to ask you!” She only restored.

Heat rushing to their cheeks almost instantly. Their cheeks felt indigestible, stinging with a profound red at the sudden insult. Dramatically flustered by their words. Embarrassed. 

They were a rather weird match for each other. He had an ego and she was immature. Or in other words, it was really that Sawatari Shingo had an ominous association with Hiiragi Yuzu.

It was noted she was looking for Yuya and they were looking for the chairman. Yuzu told the two males where he was. And The taller one, Kurosaki began to walk away afterward. The blonde instantly shouted for the other male to wait, not wanting to be left behind.

“Wait!” The pink-haired teen shouted after him almost in a panic, “Don’t just ask questions and leave! Got any clues about Yuya!?”

And he paused. Her voice ringing in his ears, telling him he better should just tell her now. Pondering for a moment as he veered to face the worried teen. It was only fair to let her know if she was willing to tell them the whereabouts of their boss.

“Well, come to think of it…”

“Yes! Yes!” She urged. Pretty much begging for the answers.

Placing a thumb on his chin, looking deep in thought trying his best to recall for her, “Kids in the south District were yapping about some kind of manhole monster.” She processes the new information as he shifts his arm down, casually waving at her in a goodbye notion, “See ya!” 

He didn’t need to say that but he did, removing his gaze from her now puzzled one. He couldn't stay, they had to look so his option was simply to wave goodbye and be on his merry way.

And he had a feeling he was going to see her again, he always did. Especially in past duels. 

The three-time he saw the pink-haired was when they all grouped. 

“ _They_? Who in the world are you talking about?”

“You saw them once yourself.”

Asking a simple question and she responded. 

He was stunned. Both standing next to one another, not paying any mind as if the first interaction of eating each other throats about poop and goldfish. They were always meeting each other’s gazes. 

Shortly Yuya and his boss flee the room needing to talk about something important and it seemed vastly important from his view. Leaving him alone once again with the others. With them. And with the pink-haired girl once more.

"I wonder what Yuga wanted to talk to President Akaba about…" the female pondered, "I hope he'll be okay, with whatever it is."

"Well, he did seem serious about wanting to talk..." He nodded, “But whatever it is, I don’t think I like it very much.”

* * *

Closing her eyes, as she ponders. Dreams were useless, meaningless. She had none herself, no path but only her master to follow. And her parents. Sick and strict cold parents she had… 

_Today couldn’t get any better than this, could it?_

_The sun was drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket was on their frames, as such. The sky was brightly lit blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping of a captivating melody. As the creases of her dress sway with the waves of the air._

_His lips seemingly smile as he was going to cry his tears of joy._

_If only it was that faithful day again..._

“Sophia?”

His voice rang in her ears as he entered the room, removing her from her thoughts. She didn’t say a word. His voice enunciated with intense nervousness, hurt, and confusion. A heavy muddle. And really, he had every right to articulate disconcerted and complain.

“Can we talk, please?”

“...”

No, she didn’t _want_ to talk. And she didn’t stir in the warmth of the blankets, as if she was a lifeless statue buried in the heavy shingles. She could feel his frown from under his breath. This only made the room tenser with the subtle fears of what may happen. 

“Sophia, I know you’re awake and you can hear me.” 

“Don’t you have a castle to run?”

She finally spoke, annoyed.

“I do… but! I want to talk to you.”

* * *

The cheers, ponderous delight. Lifeless claps. All that sucked the male in. Savoring every single word of praise he got, providing more for his egotistical nature. Brimming with confidence, his lips flashed a smile.

The truth is, he loves the praise, simple admirable words from the lower people in his ranks. Feeding his ego. But someone wasn't smiling nor cheering. A white-haired girl. Staying still as can be, simply standing there staring at him. As her eyes were sticking to something like some sort of glue.

* * *

_The sun was drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket on their frames, as such. The sky was brightly lit blue, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody._

The night started and the two aroused their older brother screaming in his room. Panicked without a second thought, Alina and Kamuzi raced towards his door to unlock it. Hurrying inside to find their brother violently thrusting and turning. 

Carefully, the brown-white-haired teen shifted closer, raising his arms, pulling the boy gently closer towards him on the bed. Being careful as to not mistakenly get him or his sister hit by his forceful movements. He had one of his hands gently wrapped around his back for comfort, rubbing his gently up and down his shirt for mere comfort. While the other one drives into his soft short light tan-colored hair. 

“Don’t… let them take me again…!”

The male leans closer, planting soft kisses on his lips and cheeks, as he whispers sweet-nothings softly. Nightmares like this were common, and the other two knew what happened. 

“Shh, Shh. Haru. We won’t let them take you. Never again. You’re safe in my arms.”

Trying to get his brother to calm down from his current state. Their sister was now dwelling on the other side of them, gently, grabbing hold of their brother as well. Doing her best to help by also rubbing his arms.

Only a few moments passed as the male started to relax, his body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. Slowly, he started to rise from his sleeping state to find himself curled awkwardly into his brother’s arms, being rather close. Growing more aware of the surroundings he slightly groans, unsure. Vision blurred from his peer eye slight and the awful mixture of heavy sweat and tears didn’t help his case either. He hasn’t even taken note that he was simply crying until he felt the soft touch of a female lightly pressing the side of her finger on his cheek. Whipping them away.

“Alina? Kamuzi?” He’d managed to breathe out their names, a shaky voice. He couldn’t tell who they were precisely from his weak vision. He felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. He was hoping the two wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either.

“Yeah, Haru?” His brother… The voice was awfully low and thrilling. Comforting weirdly.

The three forgot the room was dark. Being able to see is hard to see. But going back to bed covered in sweat and tears didn’t sound like a wonderful idea to him. He wanted to wipe his eyes but they had his arms locked and he was scared to move or shift without their consent. 

“You okay?” He asked again. His voice was concerned for him. Almost far too concern.

Haruroku flinched once more, taking note that he was so busy trying to piece the puzzle of his nightmare to wake up to his siblings holding him in his darkroom. A lot to take in for his never stopping working brain.

“Uh… Y-Yes…”

“Okay.” He wasn’t good at comforting but he was surely doing his best, “That’s good.”

The girl stood up, keeping her cool. Her weight shifted away as the boys noticed. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” And cringed in the dark as she noted how wet his face was _“And a towel along with it.”_ And she went out of the room, leaving them both alone in the darkroom which she flicked the light on before she went. Causing them to flinch.

“Hey! Warn us if you’re gonna turn on the damn lights, princess!” Kamuzi shouted back at the girl, clearly annoyed but she didn’t respond.

Haruroku flinched at the sudden lights shining but it didn’t help his vision. 

“Oh, right!” He awkwardly turned to the nightstand taking note of the glasses on the screen, “You need to see, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” The male was expected to be a tease but Kamuzi was being far too serious with this to even joke or throw mini phrases in a form of a tease. Odd. 

“Hm. Here. Let go of me, Haru.” 

Haru nodded in response to this order, not noticing how he was clinging to his brother involuntarily, “Oh… My apologies, brother…”

“It’s fine.” Luckily, the male kept a small box of tissues near his stand as well, leading forward Kamuzi grabbed a few and carefully whipping his eyes away from the tears and his nose. Disregarding the stained wet soft paper off to the side without warning. Simply throwing them on the floor, keeping mental note that he should pick them up in the morning. 

As soon as he went straight towards the glasses, he heard the soft noise of footsteps walking into the room. Turning to find the female was holding a simple glass of water and a small towel along with it. Stoically strolling towards the two boys. Though before the female handed the cup over, he made sure the male had the same towel first. Feeling the item in his hand, Haru, grabbing hold of the said fabric before he took it. Letting go as the two watched their older brother carefully wipe his face, making sure he was fully dry before placing the item on his bed. 

Kamuzi brought his glasses up, allowing him to take them and place him on. He would do that himself but he was afraid he would mess up or break them on him. Plus, Haru was the type to prefer to do things on his own. Awkwardly he put on his glasses and pushed them up.

Blinking, as the site becomes clear to his view. The vision was more or less unblurred by the new slight. Seeing his family members gazing at him with a slight glimpse of sheer worry dwelling in the corner of his eyes. Kazumi was still relaxing on his bed, sitting as close as he possibly could without making it seem awkward while the girl was hunched over.

She raised the cup of plain tap water closer towards the male, “Drink some, slowly.”

Again, he didn’t bother to protest her either. He couldn’t. She was a white short-haired goddess. Going against her orders was as if they were going against nature. Shockingly, none of them had the guts to question him about the type of a dream he was having. And with vastly good points as well. They were all too fond of the idea of hurting him further in his current state. 

Nodding the male took the cup, slowly drinking the water as they watched his movements. Studying him very carefully made the male almost feel as if he was naked, exposed. But he did his best to focus on his cup, and not on their cautious glances. Once he was finished with the cup, he brought it back down. Biting his lips, as he softly shifts.

“Are you feeling a little better?” 

Haru wasn’t sure how to respond. He was feeling a little better but his mind and heart were racing. And he was doing his best to mask that redness in his face. Gosh, he felt so weak and exposed…

“I believe so…”

The female carefully took the cup from his hand and placed his softly on the nightstand. Haru cringed taking note of the sudden mess in his room. He hated that much. But the two didn’t seem to notice the cringed. 

“It’s getting late. We should get to back—”

“Wait!” He shouted, loudly, “Don’t go!”

The two gazed at the boy once more, stopping in their tracks.

Bitting his lips, realizing he said that out loud, “I… I don’t want to be alone. Could you stay with me for the rest of the night, please?”

The two paused but both nodded in reply.

“Sure~!” The end of his lips curved to a rather relaxing smile, “If that makes you feel safer.”

“His bed isn’t big enough for three.” The female once again rained on their pride with her stoically truthful words.

“That’s true…” Haru just looks down at his sheets in sheer defeat. Dang, he was supposed to be smarter than this...

“Our parents got a large bed for us to share,” He suggested, almost too happily.

Alina seemed unimpressed and unamused by this, slanging and crossing her arms on her chest, “Are you thinking of using their bed?”

“Well, yeah!” The male didn’t seem to catch the weirdness in his plan, “Have you noticed their bed, yet!? It’s huge! Hell, it’s probably very comfortable too.”

Alina wasn’t the one who seemed to buy this act of his, displaying her displeasure as loud and clear as she possibly could. But Kamuzi sounded all too stirred by the idea.

“Oh, come on,” He was trying to manipulate her on his side, slightly winking at her, “I know you wanna.”

“No, not really…”

“The large bed in their room seems preferable,” Haru added.

“Welp, too late~!” He went and took his brother's hand, making their way towards the large bedroom in the house.

“Kamuzi, get back here with my brother.”

“Nope!”

“Ugh.” The girl sigh and ended up annoyingly following them down to the room. Yanking the door open only to reveal the large bed. He flicked on the lights to the room, entering with the other boy. Gawking the bed with widened eyes, “Oh wow, look at this bed…”

The girl grumbled in reply, “I swear if I get in trouble for sleeping in here with you two; I’ll end you myself. Got that drummer boy?”

“Oh. relax princess. No one is here but us. Plus we can just clean the room later. Y’know?” He turned to glance at the male of the hour, “Anyway, Haru you can sleep in the middle if you want.”

“Oh, of course!” He nodded, making his way towards the bed. Pushing up his glasses carefully before wrapping his fingers around the covers and pulling them down. Getting on the large bed and getting stuffed into the coverings. He felt the weight of both of them pressing down as they both also made their way on the covers as well. Not before the female flicked the lights off in the room so it was nice and dark. Also taking off his glasses in the process as his brother carefully took them in his clutch. Placing the pair softly on the nightstand. Climbing into the bed with a relaxing breath of air.

“I was right! This bed is soft!” He drowned in the warmth, as he turned to glance at two laying right next to him, “You guys think so too, right?”

“It’s incredibly cozy.” The male observed, “Warm too…”

“Oh! I could make it even more warm and cozy for you!”

“Huh?”

Haru parting his lips but he was unsure what the male was implying by that… but so many outcomes rang into his mind to care. The boy shifted closer towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him, gently pushing himself closer. Causing the older male to finch in surprise. Tensing up almost instantly. He wasn’t expecting him to hold him like this. How was he supposed to reach this? He wasn’t sure… he was the smart one yet the idea came running along like that. 

“I really dislike that you’re right… This time...” The voice of the female came ringing along in their ears, “Also stop hogging Haru.” Her voice was laced with odd emotions. Envy? Haru couldn’t quite make out of it at all. Oddly. He felt another set of hands-on his other side, clinging to him softly. He felt their soft holds on his body, making sure they kept their place.

Haru slowly opened up the idea of feeling the warmth, laying next to someone else felt odd but calming. Sleeping right next to someone? It felt weird. But they were related to him and they seemed to care deeply about his safety and well-being to also choose to sleep next to him as well. He stared up at the walls above, diving deep into his thoughts. 

Were they new to this? How did they feel?

His eyelids grew heavy, his head spinning and he felt his body growing weaker. Snuggling between his siblings, feeling comfortable in their nicely odd warmth. Smiling as his vision grew black. Dozing off calmly.

He didn’t suffer any nightmares for the rest of the night but he had one about his siblings, oddly enough. They were together, holding hands. Tenderly kissing each other cheeks. He aroused from his relaxing slumber to find the bed was devoid of his brother. His sister was still next to him but she had her eyes open, silently staring at the male so when he turned to gaze at her he instantly flinched in alarm. He was normally the first one to be awake but it seems that his unexpected brother was just that. Unexpected. And in this case, it was the consequence of getting up early and sleeping in.

“Sister?”

“Haru.”

“Um… where’s our brother?”

She merely shrugged, not responding. She was of no help.

Letting out a deep sigh, he lifted himself from the bed. Reaching over with blurred vision to get his glasses and put them on. Looking at the clock taking note it was a little later than his normal early wake-up. Drooping, knowing it’ll be bound to mess with his daily route. He lifted himself out of bed to get ready for the day. Presenting himself as such. Making his way towards his room only to find that all of the mess created the previous night was gone and cleaned. Who cleaned this up? His brother? Or sister? Possibly both? He didn’t know but shook his head of those thoughts anyway. This wasn’t the time to ponder or think that’s for sure. Dawning his typical white collar and black gloves, with the pink long wrist bands. Black pants. And finally made his way down to the already scented kitchen.

He could smell an odd flavoring. Good and tasteful. Was someone cooking something? Alina was baking something? The only way he could possibly tell was to walk towards the door of the kitchen. 

“Yo, Haru! Glad you made it!” He greeted, “Good Morning~!”

He stood in the doorway and paused at the scene. His brother was at their stove with a pan. The smell was getting larger in his nose. Parting his lips, he was caught in a mere daze, incredulous. Lost in thought. His sister was at the table, already set everything up as is. Can Kamuzi cook?

Admiration? Shock? His feelings were wild. And last night wasn’t helping him either. Last night…

A mere snap of a finger took him instantly out of his daze, causing him to flinch. His sister. He took her snap as an idea to sit down and relax but he couldn’t sit still well…

“Do you need help with cooking…?”

“No. Sit.” His tone was more ordering, “Chill. I’m cooking today.” By this time, his brother went back to cooking the food. Awkwardly Haru nodded his head. After a few moments. He carefully placed the pancakes on the three plates. Two each. The two stared at the food now being set in front of him.

“I better not get food poisoning from this.”

Kamuzi playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. My cooking can’t be that bad.”

“...How did you learn how to cook? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you bake before… Did you use a cookbook?”

“Nah, I just looked it up on my phone,” He shrugged, “I’m not as nerdy as you. Y’know?” He took the whipped cream and shook the metal can. Giving the can a good shake in the process. A pleased expression overwriting his features as he casually spews the fluffy white food on his pancakes. Making sure he had every single inch of his plate covered with the cream. Sticking out his tongue in sheer gratification at his plot.

His sister glanced at the male in complete annoyance and displeasure, “Did you really cook pancakes just so you can use up all of the Whipped Cream?”

“Maybe.” 

She only stares. Throwing an odd glance at him.

“What?” He asked, almost offended by him, “Don’t tell me you don’t think about eating all of the whipped Cream when your parents aren’t home, too!?”

“I don’t.”

Haru pondered for a mere moment, thinking about _them_. It felt weird but also comforting as well. His brother and sister had a weird relationship. They often teased one another and acted as if they were normal rivals but also oddly close. They were family after all so he assumed it was common. But was it normal for the family to be close, like cuddling in the same bed together? 

“What are you planning on doing today, Haru?”

“Hm…” Humming as he merely thought. His thoughts were strangely clouded by them, he didn't pay attention but he didn’t want to act as if he was lost in his train of thoughts he’d managed to drown the two out from it. So much to do yet he just wanted to lay in bed and overthink about what happened last night… too many thoughts… “I guess some more writing and reading.”

“You always do that.” That sounded more like a complaint than anything else, “Why not come out of that shell of yours and hang out with us for the day?”

Haru thought about it. It was a strange question. He didn’t think they’d asked that, especially when he mostly kept to himself. He rarely hung around the two unless it was important or had too. But he did want to be around them more but also, he wasn’t feeling it.

“As a writer, I disregard everything else and emerge into a relaxing world of literature.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Sounded like he didn’t want to fight. Probably better to let his brother have some space.

* * *

##  **Runaway Terrors**

He murmurs in the warmth of his own bed, merely wincing...

Nightmares were all too common for the young male. A chthonian place permeated with failures and taunts, teasing but not the playful ones given by his younger sister and brother, no. The dreadful ones, frightful and brutal. Terrorizing his subconscious, urging for them to stop their actions. Taunting that could on for hours.

_The sun wasn’t drenching down, glistening their frames in the relaxing heat. The radioactivity was withering, like some sort of burning pan. Heat so sultry it was scorching his insides, stinging and staining pink. Not the kind he got from performing and singing in his band. And not the one from working and Buddyfighting. Where was that warmness of the summer sun was as if it was a relaxing jacket on their frames, as such? Instead of the brightly lit blue sky, a comely hue, tangling well with the fluffy snowiness of the clouds above; it was broad profound red. The indistinct color of thick blood. The birds circling high in the clear azure were chirping with a captivating melody._

Shaky shifting and stirring his blankets. Sweating and submerging with his pool of sweat...

The two aroused from their relaxing dreams to find their older brother screaming in his room. Instantly shotting up. Panicked without a second thought, Alina and Kamuzi raced towards his door to unlock it. Hurrying inside to find their brother violently thrusting and turning. 

Carefully, the white-haired teen shifted closer, raising his arms, pulling the boy gently closer towards him on the bed. Being careful as to not mistakenly get him or his sister hit by his forceful movements. He had one of his hands gently wrapped around his back for comfort, rubbing his gently up and down his shirt for mere comfort. While the other one drives into his soft short light tan-colored hair. 

“Don’t… let them take me again…!”

“Shh, Shh. Haru. We won’t let them take you. Never again.” Leaning closer at that shout, planting delicate kisses. Benevolently whispering sweet-nothings and words of encouragement, “you’re safe in my arms.”

Nightmares like this were common, and the other two knew what happened. 

Trying to get his brother to calm down from his current state. Their sister was now dwelling on the other side of them, gently, grabbing hold of their brother as well. Doing her best to help by also rubbing his arms.

Only a few moments passed as the male started to relax, his body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. Slowly, he started to rise from his sleeping state to find himself curled awkwardly into his brother’s arms, being rather close. Growing more aware of the surroundings he slightly groans, unsure. Vision blurred from his peer eye slight and the awful mixture of heavy sweat and tears didn’t help his case either. He hasn’t even taken note that he was simply crying until he felt the soft touch of a female lightly pressing the side of her finger on his cheek. Whipping them away.

* * *

This was no easy job. Death was real and could happen at any time. Or even any place. She felt nauseous, annoyed, and drained. Handling of viscous liquid drenching her legs, leaving a trailed along the skin. A disagreeable taste in her mouth, repugnant spice. 

“Sophia!”

* * *

Such a beautiful and relaxing twilight. 

The sun was down, advising them the daylight was subsequently over but their supposed date. The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source.

"Oh!" He's awkwardly shuttered, "S-Sophia! W-Would you to... slow dance with me?” He was the one who offers his gloved hand towards him. Flashing her a judicious sneer, asking the simple enigma. She paused, eyelids slightly expanded at this offer.

"Are you really asking to dance here, Shido?" 

She was dismayed and skeptical. Raising a brow, this wasn’t a dance floor, they were near glass lands. Not suspected to be proposed. Did he even know how to dance? He acted clumsy so he might make a great dance partner.

"Y-Yes!" He nodded, "I think it would be quite nice, too!"

"Do you even know how to dance?" 

"I do!”

A weird little event, one that neither of them expects.

Notable coloring. High in the everlasting sky of the night. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. They weren’t by any means _great_ dancers, rarely actually dancing themselves and besties a few missteps and tripping from the tan-haired 

This was strange, exceptionally so.

“Stars pale in comparison to you.”

Such a beautiful and relaxing twilight. 

The sun was down, advising them the daylight was subsequently over but their supposed date. The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source.

Notable coloring. High in the everlasting sky of the night. Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. They weren’t by any means _great_ dancers, rarely actually dancing themselves and besties a few missteps and tripping from the tan-haired.

This was strange, exceptionally so.

“Stars pale in comparison to you.”

* * *

The sun was down, advising them the daylight was subsequently over but their supposed date wasn’t done yet. The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. Allowing the moonlight to guild their way. High in the everlasting sky of the night. Such a beautiful and relaxing twilight. 

Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. As he kept her close, enjoying the soft warmth of her frame. Having someone else to close felt quite nice to the boy. 

They weren’t by any means _great_ dancers, rarely actually dancing themselves and besties a few missteps and tripping from the tan-haired. He was doing shockingly well. Softly humming a tone below his breath after a while, applying the melody to dance along with.

His navy blue eyes carefully watched. Regarding the former vice. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Notable.

“This is so much fun!” He belatedly articulated, breaking the humming with a content tone, “I wish can stay like this forever, Sophia!”

“That’s not possible.” 

  
  


This was strange, exceptionally so.

“Stars pale in comparison to you.”

* * *

The sun was down, advising them the daylight was subsequently over but their supposed date wasn’t done yet. The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. Allowing the moonlight to guide their way. High in the everlasting sky of the night. Such a beautiful and relaxing twilight. 

Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. As he kept her close, enjoying the soft warmth of her frame. Having someone else to close felt quite nice to the boy. 

They weren’t by any means _great_ dancers, rarely actually dancing themselves and besties a few missteps and tripping from the tan-haired. He was doing shockingly well. Softly humming a tone below his breath after a while, applying the melody to dance along with. Magoroku believes he was doing well when it comes to dancing.

His navy blue eyes carefully watched. Regarding the former vice. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Notable.

“This is so much fun!” He belatedly articulated, breaking the humming with a content tone, “I wish can stay like this forever, Sophia!”

“That’s not possible.” 

This was strange, exceptionally so.

“Stars pale in comparison to you.”

* * *

**_Wait! Don't leave me behind again!_ **

**_An AU in which Magoroku and Sophia are already dating._ **

The sun was down, advising him the daylight was subsequently over but his plans weren’t over. Not yet. He was waiting for her, deary eyes striving to stay awake as he sat on the sofa in the raw unconditional office. 

_The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. Allowing the moonlight to guide their way. High in the everlasting sky of the night._

But.

Already closing the light blue curtains. 

Every time she left there was a strange tug in his chest. Inside of his heart. Pleading for her to stay. He would shout for her to wait, reaching out his out but she wouldn’t so that. She kept moving forward, no matter if he likes that or not. And he would willingly chase after her, but he wasn’t so lucky.

Eating away at his linings, begging and longing for her touch. But she had a mission, one that she couldn’t stay behind and always remain by his side. And understood that fully well but still, craving for her to be near. She said she would be coming back. But he waited, and waited… losing the track of time…

“What if she never comes…?”

Cracking of heels caught his attention, he peered up from his spot and at the door as it slid open; revealing a familiar white-haired on the other side. Stoic and stern, his lips stretched into a brightly lit smile. Feeling of his previous doubts being washed at her appearance. 

“Sophia!” 

He jumped up from his and wander towards her as she closed the door. Once she made her inside, he hastily shifted closer. Wrapping his arms around her, luring her into a hug. Her eyes stretched involuntarily at his immediate response. 

“Shido--”

“Sophia, you’re back!” He screeched happily as tears began to swell in his eyes, feeling the warm muggy tears pouring down his cheeks, “I miss you so much!” 

Her lips still parted in slight shock but shortly relaxed.

* * *

The sun was down, advising them the daylight was subsequently over but their supposed date wasn’t done yet. The sky waved of misty azure, transparent besties a few pieces of clouds and light from the diminutive stars everywhere. As the extensive luna was dangling above, glistening on their frames with a soft light of the dark being the main beam source. Allowing the moonlight to guide their way. High in the everlasting sky of the night. Such a beautiful and relaxing twilight. 

Swinging in the luminescence of the eclipse. As he kept her close, enjoying the soft warmth of her frame. Having someone else to close felt quite nice to the boy. 

They weren’t by any means _great_ dancers, rarely actually dancing themselves and besties a few missteps and tripping from the tan-haired. He was doing shockingly well. Softly humming a tone below his breath after a while, applying the melody to dance along with. Magoroku believes he was doing well when it comes to dancing.

His navy blue eyes carefully watched. Regarding the former vice. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Notable.

“This is so much fun!” He belatedly articulated, breaking the humming with a content tone, “I wish can stay like this forever, Sophia!”

“That’s not possible.” 

This was strange, exceptionally so.

“Stars pale in comparison to you.”

* * *

Shido Haruroku has quite a busy life for only be a teenager; being a buddy police trainee, the chairman of Aibo Academy, and the ACE of Literature. Down to being an idol. 

“I can’t believe Sophia is making me go out in this weather!” 

Shido Magoroku had no idea if he should be proud or irritated with his current choice but blame Sophia for it. What was this girl thinking? Then again, he was the genuine fool for incompetently agreeing to this.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So freezing cold he could possibly die, not a good idea to go out! Touring in this type of weather just for a cold-hearted girl. Evidently, his father was suspecting why in the world would he go out in this and he did. Magoroku didn’t lie to him that he was having a date. 

A Dismal winter day. The atmosphere remained murky, barely seeable. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The dark winter clouds blocking the sun from being seen. Averring his body close, making sure he’d kept himself warm in this kind of climate, dawning heavy quantities of warmth from his clothes. While donning a long wintergreen jacket that it’s way to his knees. His body felt completely numb as his chattering teeth moan out complaints about how cold it was, even seeing the fog coming from his lips as he mutters.

His feet felt sodden as he rammed himself towards the door handle of the small cafe, one that Sophia told him him to come too. It was rather strange, Sophia wasn’t fond of people. Grasping onto the metal bar for dear light, he pushed it open and fell inside. Yelping as he trip, he groans and painfully rubbed his sore back before pushing himself back onto his feet. As the people original observe him causing a scene by tripping.

His deary navy eyes took a glance around the area, scanning for a white-haired Russian. He finally caught her in his gaze. Simply sitting there with not much to say, stern and stoic. Eyes being glued onto a sit in front of her. A devoid seat, assuming that was his.

* * *

Shido Haruroku has quite a busy life for only being a teenager; being a buddy police trainee, the chairman of Aibo Academy, and the ACE of Literature. Down to being an idol. But as of right now, he’ll throw that all away.

* * *

Shido Haruroku has quite a busy life for only being a teenager; being a buddy police trainee, the chairman of Aibo Academy, and the ACE of Literature. Down to being an idol. But as of right now, he’ll throw that all away. His bookshelves were congested with countless poems and stories. Some never are open again.

_Forbidden love, that is what we are. Aren’t we?_

_Faith doesn’t want us to be. But neither did the harsh world._

_Something about you allures me in..._

_Was it your dark navy eyes glistening with sternness?_

_Or maybe it was your strong nature and short hair?_

_I don’t know why I’m drawn to your soul but I’m left pondering…_

His lips only dipped to a saddened frown from this.

_You touch me and I fall._

_You look my way as my cheeks grew._

_But your heart wasn’t the coldness as everyone thinks._

* * *

_Forbidden love, that is what we are. Aren’t we?_

_Faith doesn’t want us to be. But neither did the harsh world._

_Something about you allures me in..._

_Was it your dark navy eyes glistening with sternness?_

_Or maybe it was your strong nature and short hair?_

_I don’t know why I’m drawn to your soul but I’m left pondering…_

**_\-------_ **

_When you look my way as my cheeks grew._

_When you glare, my heart pounds._

_When you move, I fall to my knees for your grace._

_You act so cold and stern, yet..._

_You’re so soft when you’re alone with us._

_But your heart wasn’t the coldness as everyone thinks._

**_\-------_ **

**_Please, stop..._ **

**_It hurts._ **

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

_Your soft touches…_

_Your soft kisses…_

_Our handholding in secret…_

**_No, please stay with me._ **

**_I can’t live without you._ **

_It all stings my insides, you keep hurting me but it feels good._

_You burn my insides with an intense feeling, one I can not forget._

_Hiding what was perfect in fear of being judged, mocked._

_No one must know of our love, not even our parents._

_We’ll see what truly there when the curtains fall._

**_\-------_ **

_I was the devil…_

_No…_

**_I am the devil._ **

_Disdain looks in my dreams when they see it._

_Haunting me to the fullest._

_Whispering in the dry air, blowing in my direction._

**_“Do it.”_ **

_Sinner commands of the darkness._

**_“Allow your hands to be stain with the thick red of your foes.”_ **

_My soul… growing colder…_

_Darker… filled with hate and annoyance._

_My demons are haunting me, taunting with loud noises._

_My chest heavy with disdain…_

_The world is cold and I want no part of it._

**_“Now, go!”_ **

_Yet, I wake up in stern arms, holding me close._

_Planting soft kisses and whispering how they love me._

**_\-------_ **

* * *

## Can't help but want you

> Forbidden love, that is what we are. Aren’t we? Faith doesn’t want us to be. But neither did the harsh world.

### Work Text:

_Forbidden love, that is what we are. Aren’t we?_

_Faith doesn’t want us to be. But neither did the harsh world._

_Something about you allures me in..._

_Was it your dark navy eyes glistening with sternness?_

_Or maybe it was your strong nature and short hair?_

_I don’t know why I’m drawn to your soul but I’m left pondering…_

**_\-------_ **

_When you look my way as my cheeks grew._

_When you glare, my heart pounds._

_When you move, I fall to my knees for your grace._

_You act so cold and stern, yet..._

_You’re so soft when you’re alone with us._

_But your heart wasn’t the coldness as everyone thinks._

**_\-------_ **

**_Please, stop..._ **

**_It hurts._ **

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

_Your soft touches…_

_Your soft kisses…_

_Our handholding in secret…_

**_No, please stay with me._ **

**_I can’t live without you._ **

_It all stings my insides, you keep hurting me but it feels good._

_You burn my insides with an intense feeling, one I can not forget._

_Hiding what was perfect in fear of being judged, mocked._

_No one must know of our love, not even our parents._

_We’ll see what truly there when the curtains fall._

**_\-------_ **

_I was the devil…_

_No…_

**_I am the devil._ **

_Disdain looks in my dreams when they see it._

_Haunting me to the fullest._

_Whispering in the dry air, blowing in my direction._

**_“Do it.”_ **

_Sinner commands of the darkness._

**_“Allow your hands to be stain with the thick red of your foes.”_ **

_My soul… growing colder…_

_Darker… filled with hate and annoyance._

_My demons are haunting me, taunting with loud noises._

_My chest heavy with disdain…_

_The world is cold and I want no part of it._

**_“Now, go!”_ **

_Yet, I wake up in stern arms, holding me close._

_Planting soft kisses and whispering how they love me._

## Siblings Tracking

Miniature tracks. All it took was small simple measures. Not something he was fully prepared for as well but managed quite well. But he normally took big steps, overworking himself. Heck, he was son to the Buddy Police cop and former president of Aibo Academy Shido Magoroku. One of Gaen’s company heads and spoke-person, Sophia Sakharov. Also, the Vice-chairwoman of Aibo Academy.

“Ugh. Haru!” A female roared, exerting him merely off guard. Annoyance satisfying her well-known tone. A fraternal and red like liquid dribbling down at her shirt at his frustration. 

“S-Sorry, sister…” the male murmured, “You need to be more cautious.”

The female-only huffed as a slight red emerged. Cheeks burning but the male couldn’t tell if she was angry or embarrassed or even both from behind his glasses. Crossing her arms on her chest and peering away from him. Not caring about the stain he left imprinted on her leather shirt. A slight blush forming on her lips. Bitting her lips as her eyes lowered, peering sadly at the floor below her.

_“You need to stop overworking yourself…”_

And that’s most likely true. He was vastly familiar with the idea of overworking. He did it often himself, sometimes without meaning too. That just happens. He was the student council president. The ACE of Literature. A trainee to the Buddy Police. Not only did he willingly take up three different titles he was also part of a three-person idol group! The lyricist and lead to their idol band group no less! And even the main leader of their band. Well, Kamuzi thought of the idea, he wanted to remain the backseat drummer and create the heavy beats. 

But he knew what she meant by that. All of her words and why she was worried. Being good at understanding certain expressions behind the broken lines of a book. He had a good reason and he did this to keep himself from not doing anything. He loves to work, whether it was mentally or physically. Though, he wasn’t **_that_ ** physically strong. Keeping his mind working was the best part, he always made sure of that. It wasn’t a habit that was easily broken by a mere word of the page. He conjectured that fully well.

“Hey!” Another voice shouted, breaking the taciturnity they were ostensibly partaking in. They had no idea how silent it truly was before the two had that voice. The two teens perked up to find a male. Dressed in a leather jacket. Dim dull Blue-gray t-shirt underneath. Normal black jeans and messy brown hair with white side bangs. The son of Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki.

Impassively smiling at them. It was rare for Kamuzi smile, especially when he didn’t need like when facing girls or the crowd. He always had a disinterested and lazy frown or stoic expression on his features. Even his eyes were duller when that frown and stoic notion but when he was 

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking wherever for you both. Should’ve known ya was here…”

His edgewise dark dull blue eyes scanned the area until he spotted the mess on her shirt. His features shifted a stoic tone but also mixed with concern. Nimbly moved closer towards her, softly raising his arms in response. He might’ve been stoic but he also worries as much as Hatu did but never would admit it. He was just for caring for his siblings. Half or not.

“What happened? Your shirt’s stained.”

She only rolled her eyes at his concern, “Haru here was being clumsy.”

Haru nervously shifted, tugging up his glasses.

“Of course… he is always so clumsy. Just look at him!”

And so the two looked at him and the teen in question merely jumped at their glances. Both of them were physically strong. Willing to take anyone out who got in the way and here Haru was. Untrained, weak, ineffective... but book smart in the matter. Clearly, he was exposed to this task as they were. And even with his syrupy brains still couldn’t begin to fathom why the three of his parents trusted him with such a high-job. He assumed it didn’t help that he was also trans…

“Alina… for all of the times you tell me to be careful, you’re the rash one…”

His chafed tone verbalized saturated the room, as he was wiping her injury. Washing the possible dirt that could’ve gotten in. A shallow wound on the legs she got when hurling around the yard. And he wasn’t stunned by that, she was a huge tomboy at heart, doing whatever she wanted. 

“Well, it’s true. You overdo yourself, Haru.” 

“I believe the more suitable term would be having responsibilities.”

Alina only rolled her eyes at him.

Their parents were occupied with their busy work, leaving them alone for most of the day. Not like they preferred too but their twins didn’t mind. And that meant, he had to take care of the girl. Peering at her from underneath the frames of his glasses. Only took a few minutes of cleaning and placing a bandaid on the wound.

“There, all done~!” He spoke in a rather soft tone, feeling rather placid now that she was cleaned and banged. 

Before, doing anything else, her fingers would softly ghost his cheeks and chin, benevolently smirking up at him. Forcing himself to look up at her. He divided his lips but nothing came from them, instead, all he merely stares up in a comprehensive daze. This causes her to smile further and leans towards him, planting a delicate kiss on his forehead. He felt himself heat up by that sudden soft kiss. It wasn’t abnormal for her to walk up to him and plant her soft pecks on his cheeks, she often did when they were alone.

Haru believes it was to illustrate some sort of affection. No harm in showing that, he assumes. But she only did it when no one was around them.

His cheeks only tainted with further red from embarrassment and surprise at her action.

It was a lie to state that didn’t care for one another when they consciously did. Teasing banter that was veiled by clandestine affection that you share. They fought as most siblings did, but they never met the words they would end up spiting. They enjoy playfully teasing each other, considerably. It was something they always did.

Her brother interchanged plenty over the last months. She notices the slight shifts in his confidence and endowment. And it has to do with Buddyfighting and being an idol. She assumed with her other jobs that also took a hefty blow to his nature. He was immensely self-conscious and shy, continually hiding behind the walls and behind his other family members when faced with others. But he was still self-conscious about himself. 

* * *

“Don’t leave me!” 

He shouted emphatically, in sheer terror and dread as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. Dramatically, he begins to whimper out of sorrow and stress. His inclination racing wearily, screaming at him. His heart pulsating like it was bound to be torn out. And in a twisted way, it was torn. He often tears up but this was a downpour, it was an affliction. Heavy tears blurred his vision as he brought his gloved hands up to cover his face, smearing it with his wet hot tears. 

His feet touching the floor, as he leans down imperceptibly. He messed up. His mind kept shrieking. **She doesn’t care about you, she’s only using you. She thinks you’re annoying! And so does everyone else!** No, no no no! The voice in the back of his head kept roaring, getting louder and louder, taunting him with lies to eat his delight. He kept muttering “Why me!?” below his breath, trying to get this to stop. 

He was sobbing so loud and profoundly, he didn’t hear the stern cracking making his way towards the desk.

“Shido.”

He flinches at the tone, peeking up from his gloves to see the stoic white-haired gazing at him. 

* * *

“I’m Security Chief, Shido, history’s greatest Chief~!”

He portrayed himself as someone who can do anything and he can do it, that’s was and is better than anyone; believing he was the greatest history had to offer. Egotistical nature. But the truth is, he wasn’t. He was incompetent and fails. This wasn’t an easy job, of course, he was chief, the main guard, trusted by their king for such a job; but also wasn’t that bodily strong. Or psychologically sound to handle the job. 

He ungainly stood there, observing her cold features. Blank expression. Long white-colored hair blowing and swirling with the waves of the wind. Her thick sky-blue eyes carefully scrutinizing him, feeling her cold glare trailing him.

Sophia was tasked to train him, ordered by Kyoya-sama who had high faith in her abilities paired her up with the tan-haired chief. Believing they were good enough to team-up. Sitting at his throne, like the king he was, respected for his high ranking and power. 

_“I believe it would be for the best to train him, Sophia.”_

_And she, without any protest or complaints, simply nodded, “Da.”_

And here she was, glaring at the tan-haired, holding the blade tightly in her hand as she stood warily. Slightly lowering her frame, keeping her eyes glued to the opponent. In the large training room where it was only them. Kyoya allows her to have it. 

Shido scoffed at the idea of training, he didn’t want her help! He thought he was a tremendously skilled chief. Shoulders high. Smirking at her, brimming with confidence as his navy eyes gave her a crooked glisten, “Sophia, you better be prepared to lose!” 

They began with him attacking her first, she was swift, and he missed her. His eyes stretched and lips withdrew. Shortly Sophia trips him, instantly losing his balance as he yelps in surprise, landing harshly on the floor. Wincing as he groans, muttering soft complaints, closing his eyes tightly before trying to get up. His elbow keeps his body arched and upper back from the floor. Only for her blade to be near his throat. 

“S-Sophia!?” Horror fueled his expression, realizing the blade was so close, “It’s too close!” 

“As I thought, you’re the problem.” 

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?”

She closed her eyes, stoically shifted the blade back to her side and she stood straight. He vigilantly scrutinized before also getting up, glaring at her so she wouldn’t try attacking him again. 

“I demand a re-match!” He huffed, “Best two out of three, Sophia!”

She sighed almost annoyed with him, “Fine.”

He wasn’t going to let her win. He was certain he would get her back for knocking him over.

Smiling once more as he formed a plan in the back of his mind, “This time, I’ll be sure to win!” 

The thick red stained his green clothes as his outfit was stained with the coloring. He panicked. 

They were broken. Plain and simple. Intelligibly crushed and mistreated by the world.

* * *

They a rather strange bond, one that took plenty of understanding and time to built. At first, she was hesitant of him, almost hesitant; given how close he was to Vile Ranma. They had the same ideals, yet different ways of doing those. They were both leaders, in their respective fields. Important and had high power among others. Slowly she started to enjoy his time, requesting his presents more. 

One that they mostly kept concealed from others. And they didn’t mind. They prefer to keep everything undercover and to themselves. It was relaxing that way. If everyone knew Daijirou, the heir to the Kurayashiki family was actually close to a girl, they wouldn’t stop asking foolish questions. And the same could be said for Eden, being the famous student council president. 

He was sitting on the couch in the large student council office. In Saint Order Academy. He comes by every so often in his free time, just to relax in her office. She didn’t mind the company. Her high-white boots click on the floor as she walks by. 

Her gloved hands ghost his chin provoking him to merely flinch. His frame tensing. A light gesture of strange affection.

Simply not being used to touch. Her long blonde hair and bright pink eyes were alluring to him. She had her masked off, keeping it off for the most part and he got to her whole face. Her white school uniform reminded him of an angel. But what he likes most about her was her strong nature, so confident and influential.

* * *

Anyone remember “he didn't ask for pickles“ meme I just thought of the perfect one for MagoSoph

_**How MagoSoph really is:** _

Magoroku: “Hey! I didn’t ask for pickles! I demand a re-order!”

Sophia: “it’s all right, just take them off.”

Magoroku: “But-”

Sophia: “Shido. Stop complaining and eat before I shove it down your throat.

**_How my brain thinks of them:_ **

Magoroku: “Hey! I didn’t ask for pickles! I demand a re-order!”

Sophia: *also got pickles when she didn’t them*

* * *

The boy wanted to remember the math for his quiz, the father happily helped the boy an with abstract summary, that was brief and ideational about how to memorize the work.

  
His cognizance was yearning to admonish and refurbished the plans as expeditiously as possible because they wanted to warn the students.

You were drawn to his blood, thick and tasty.

* * *

“Oh, remember when you said I was stronger than anyone, Sophia!?” Magoroku asked, “Did you mean it?”

“Maybe.”

* * *

Being out of Japan felt… foreign for him. Traveling on the plane and going to a completely different country where people most likely didn’t speak the same way you do. But he was eager to meet her family. Finally being able to meet them! Really, he knew nothing of her family or private life but he was certain it was bound to change.

However, they speak Russian so he had to learn it too and he’d asked Sophia to teach him. Sophia only taught him phrases and even then, they weren’t very nice ones but Magoroku kept insisting on learning the language, shockingly being excited to speak in full sentences. She didn’t have any choice but to tutor him. But it wasn’t all that bad. 

Her family needed her for a sort of gathering, one Sophia was vague about.

She entered their assigned apartment with an… sorrowful display. 

He was on the floor, in an awkward bowing position. Icy eyes trailed his frame, eyeing the boy carefully. Breathing heavily. Frame messy and stained. Muttering complains and "why me!?"s on the floor. 

“Shido?”

He flinched at the voice, lifting his blurry gaze to find the white-haired gazing down at him, “S-Sophia!?” holding himself up by his hands, “You’re back early!” He noted. He did his best to flash a smile towards her, “How did it go?”

"What happened to you?" She got straight to the point, eyeing him firmly. 

“Oh!” Tensely he lifted himself up further, “This?” His eyes dilated as they darted around the room, “I, um… I fell! Yes! I fell on my way back to the room!” 

“You fell?”

He nodded, “Yes!” He chuckles apprehensively, placing a hand behind his back, “There’s no way I’d let any of your family attack me and then push myself all the way back into our room!”

“What did they do to you?” 

“What?” Magoroku gazes confusingly at her. 

“You said my family attack you.”

He panicked, “I-I didn’t tell you anything!”

“Just tell me already.”

“I’ll tell you but on one condition!”

He frowns at that.

* * *

Ever since he was young, he ever felt as if he was in complete denial of who he was. Being a girl really didn't feel right. But being a boy feels his heart up with joy, he was that..No, he wanted to wear his father's suits, be the man of the house. 

He confessed to his father one day.

* * *

Sophia glared annoyingly at the desk, losing the match. 

“P-Please calm down, Sophia!” Magoroku was trying, “You might’ve lost but we got everything we needed from the ABC Cup!”

* * *

“Shido. Where are you going?”

He stiffly paused his steps at the door, “I’ll be leaving Aibo Academy!”

Being out of Japan felt… foreign for him. Traveling on the plane and going to a completely different country where people most likely didn’t speak the same way you do. But he was eager to meet her family. Finally being able to meet them! Really, he knew nothing of her family or private life but he was certain it was bound to change.

However, they speak Russian so he had to learn it too and he’d asked Sophia to teach him. Sophia only taught him phrases and even then, they weren’t very nice ones but Magoroku kept insisting on learning the language, shockingly being excited to speak in full sentences. She didn’t have any choice but to tutor him. But it wasn’t all that bad. 

Her family needed her for a sort of gathering, one Sophia was vague about.

She entered their assigned apartment with an… sorrowful display. 

He was on the floor, in an awkward bowing position. Hearing his soft noises of crying. Icy eyes trailed his frame, eyeing the boy cautiously. Breathing heavily. Frame messy and stained as if he’d lost a Buddyfight match. Muttering complaints and "why me!?"s.

“Shido.”

He flinched at the voice, lifting his blurry gaze to find the white-haired gazing down at him, “S-Sophia!?” holding himself up by his hands, “You’re back early!” He noted. He did his best to flash a smile towards her, “How did it go?”

"What happened to you?" She got straight to the point instead of responding to his question, eyeing him firmly. 

“Oh!” Tensely he lifted himself up further, “This?” His eyes dilated as they darted around the room, “I, um… fell! Y-Yes! I fell on my way back to the room!” 

“You fell?”

He nodded, “Yes!” He chuckles apprehensively, placing a hand behind his back, “There’s no way I’d let any of your family attack me and then push myself all the way back into our room!”

“What did they do to you?” Magoroku didn’t have good common sense, pointing out what had happened. She knew those words were true despite being told in a lie. 

“What?” Magoroku gazes confusingly at her. 

“You said my family attack you. What did they do to you?”

He panicked, “I-I didn’t tell you that!” He pointed his finger at her before gliding towards the bed, pressing his back against it, “I’m tired! Please, let’s just go bed!” By this point, he veered his frame to hold onto the covers, some sort of comfort for him.

Why did she care, anyway? 

His movements felt almost too dramatic and agile, his behavior indict some sort of fear and dread. He was acting weird, acting in such an odd way as if he was ignoring something or drawing it out so he couldn’t tell. His eyes shifted to the covers, keeping his hold on the folds from the blankets. Stoically, she steps forward until she was right next to him on the side. He blinks, parting his lips with a confused huh before glancing up to meet her gaze. 

“You are such a bad liar, Shido.” 

He huffs at this, parting his lips to speak but ends up frowning. But she didn’t let him get a word in as she was swift. Stretching out, she took one of his hards, and he yelps and flinches but didn’t push away. As her glared settled on his arm, fabric lightly is torn, notably stained with some sort of crimson color at the tips. Pulling the sleeves up, she notices the black and blue. Closing his eyes tightly, he winces in distress at her touch. 

“Just tell me already.”

“I’ll tell you but on one condition!” She didn’t respond to him as he explains, “You can’t let them know I told you…!” He took a deep breath of air.

So much has transpired in the past months. Weeks passed by since Sophia came back to Aibo as their returned vice by Kyoya-sama’s orders as he proudly announced it. Kyoya-sama made him work for this new guy alongside Sophia. It has been weeks since he was combined with Gallows by Sophia’s power. It has been weeks since she gave him the name behind that mask of his, Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfight in the world, the masked warrior from Hell he was Death Shido.

It has been weeks since he first clung to her and dragged him out of their caved fallen, leaving them with a Hundred Demons as their current leader. 

His worst concern was a failure. To fail his Buddyfights meant he would be punished, and that meant feeling the intense strikes of lightning. But he was confident, brimming with it. He loves Buddyfighting, using a way to bring joy to himself, and leave the real world for a while. His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. But at least, he wasn’t being zapped anymore.

The darker the atmosphere became the more ominous as time flew. Despair was spreading high for most now. Omni Lords were being hunted to feed to their master, longing for their taste. Their methods intensified. And he got a new name! Des Shido! Sophia admitted it was a name he deserves. Suitable for him, singling the change. Still viewing himself as the greatest Buddyfighter that History had to offer.

It’s been a few weeks since the monster took over and they finally had a new hideout. One, Sophia highly doubted and wasn’t fond of. She could read the monster’s mind, surmising his plans, almost as if he was constraining her with those illuminated dim eyes of his to brainwash her into obeying. She only stood there, stoic and stern features as her icy eyes would stare. Often being stuck to her spheres she created like some sort of glue.

Using her cunning skills to outsmart the Hundred monster while she stood on the sidelines when Magoroku fought. The boy couldn’t see it but she could. She was only doing this Kyoya-sama, the mask behind her movements. The one she reports too. But her loyalty got tested and she failed to control the Omni Lord before nearly being burnt. They have been through quite a lot together.

The thick fog surrounded them, covering the area in the gust. Footsteps being the only racket in the dense mist of the deep forest, cranking heels on the dirt and grass. Following the motions of leaves, brunches, anything unpropitious enough was being sloped on. Buried deep inside of the dense trees and vermins, where the supervision of the effulgence was important to see without any other light, stood the monsters of the night. Monsters roamed the devoid streets in the decedent of the twilight, searching for their next pillage to feast one. The evening in these woods was always so bitterly bleak and sullen when the danger came out. Barely seeable, lights were critical. Not being the first time they were in a place like this one together. 

Before finally going back and reporting their lack of findings in agony. His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Hanging in defeat, “I’m terribly sorry.” Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has, “I’m sorry, too.”

The extensive hundred demons lectured in a deep-toned voice that would make anyone shiver but not them. As the monster would explain something important. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the demon. Shifting back to her normal stoic self. Heeding to his words. Her icy eyes converged on his frame as he moved, finally wandering off, leaving the two in the cotton temple. 

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but...

“Sophia?” She heard that voice call for him as she swung her head to give him attention. But spoke nothing, “Where are you going?”

“Leaving.”

His puzzled expression grew as he kept peering at her, so unsure of the meaning behind those words. His navy eyes trailed her closely as she strolled past him. Cranking of her heels ringing inside of his ears. His eyes stretched, bringing his hand up, “Wait, you can’t leave!”

“Watch me.” Her heels didn’t quit cranking the platform, sternly making her progression. 

“Oh, come on!” Wincing as he rushed towards her with muffled breaths. Ungainly, blocking her way to move the future. Prompting her to halt her steps, bequeathing the stoic to suspend in her tracks. Navy eyes locked with Sky-blue. His troubled glance met her stoic features as she stared at him, “You can’t leave me again!”

“Then, come with me.” 

“What?” He blinks confusedly as she brought her hand out, offering her hand. Only holding it out for him. His navy eyes shifted to her hand, lips part from surprise. Did she want him to hold it!? That one thing he wasn’t expecting from her, “You want me to come with you?”

She only nodded without words.

Hesitantly, he took her hand.

Ignoring the typical yelp in surprise while she was dragging the boy with her into the woven orange and black portal she created with her Disaster Force. Often dragging him into her portal was all too common, even if she didn’t warn him like he kept begging her too. 

Shido Magoroku was part of the student council, as their President. But also part of a group, called Team Disaster. It was a simple name that had repercussions. A rhythmic pattern harmonized along to the heavy beats, rocking to the profound beats. Their melody ringing inside the room. Swaggering along to the vibrations. 

When all eyes were set on him, he couldn’t help but savor the feeling. He loves the attention. He loves being an icon. The claps, cheering of their name. He wanted to be the center. 

Their center.

During their practice, they worked hard. Listening to their master and rehearsing their abilities. The instruction continually closed with either Magoroku tripping on the cords when bouncing on their stage. Or him complaining about certain parts. Or that the music was far too loud. He wasn’t their “greatest” danseur but Magoroku believed he was the greatest one in the group, using it to mock the others, and had self-esteem about his roles.

“Shido. Come with me.”

He knew what those words met, it was time for their practice one more.

…

Being behind the switch panels, knowing pale fingers guild beyond the buttons, pressing and pushing them when needed. Helping provide some of the beats to their rocks, to their every sway. The melody playing high and loud in the studio. 

Sophia Sakharov was no idol, the role just… wasn’t all too suitable for her. She wasn’t one for performing or being an idol, she mostly survived behind being the assistant and doing things outside of that… 

“Sophia, I would like for you to play this for me.” His words came out so rhythmic anyone would want to listen to it.

However, on Kyoya’s orders, she would. The Russian was inclined to play along with his sways. Only for him, she would go to the ranks she has. 

Sophia nodded, “Da.” Doing as she was told. Stoically selecting the instrument he wanted her to play. And thus, she did. The heavy music saturating the studio with the tones of her movements. 

…

It was rare to ever see the girl out of her post for anything. 

He made his way down the devoid falls of the school, doing his normal stride in the school. Making sure there wasn’t any lingering 

That graceful sound ringing along inside of his ears. And he shifted to gaze at the plater, his navy eyes gazing in wonder. Lips parted.

* * *

Being out of Japan felt… foreign for him. Traveling on the plane and going to a completely different country where people most likely didn’t speak the same way you do. But he was eager to meet her family. Finally being able to meet them! Really, he knew nothing of her family or private life but he was certain it was bound to change.

However, they speak Russian so he had to learn it too and he’d asked Sophia to teach him. Sophia only taught him phrases and even then, they weren’t very nice ones but Magoroku kept insisting on learning the language, shockingly being excited to speak in full sentences. She didn’t have any choice but to tutor him. But it wasn’t all that bad. 

Her family needed her for a sort of gathering, one Sophia was vague about.

She entered their assigned apartment with an… sorrowful display. 

He was on the floor, in an awkward bowing position. Hearing his soft noises of crying. Icy eyes trailed his frame, eyeing the boy cautiously. Breathing heavily. Frame messy and stained as if he’d lost a Buddyfight match. Muttering complaints and "why me!?"s.

“Shido.”

He flinched at the voice, lifting his blurry gaze to find the white-haired gazing down at him, “S-Sophia!?” holding himself up by his hands, “You’re back early!” He noted. He did his best to flash a smile towards her, “How did it go?”

"What happened to you?" She got straight to the point instead of responding to his question, eyeing him firmly. 

“Oh!” Tensely he lifted himself up further, “This?” His eyes dilated as they darted around the room, “I, um… fell! Y-Yes! I fell on my way back to the room!” 

“You fell?”

He nodded, “Yes!” He chuckles apprehensively, placing a hand behind his back, “There’s no way I’d let any of your family attack me and then push myself all the way back into our room!”

“What did they do to you?” Magoroku didn’t have good common sense, pointing out what had happened. She knew those words were true despite being told in a lie. 

“Huh?” Magoroku gazes confusingly at her. 

“You said my family attack you. What did they do to you?”

He panicked, “I-I didn’t tell you that!” He pointed his finger at her before gliding towards the bed, pressing his back against it, “I’m tired! Please, let’s just go bed!” By this point, he veered his frame to hold onto the covers, some sort of comfort for him.

Why did she care, anyway? 

His movements felt almost too dramatic and agile, his behavior indict some sort of fear and dread. He was acting weird, acting in such an odd way as if he was ignoring something or drawing it out so he couldn’t tell. His eyes shifted to the covers, keeping his hold on the folds from the blankets. Stoically, she steps forward until she was right next to him on the side. He blinks, parting his lips with a confused huh before glancing up to meet her gaze. 

“You are such a bad liar, Shido.” 

He huffs at this, parting his lips to speak but ends up frowning. But she didn’t let him get a word in as she was swift. Stretching out, she took one of his hards, and he yelps and flinches but didn’t push away. As her glared settled on his arm, fabric lightly is torn, notably stained with some sort of crimson color at the tips. Pulling the sleeves up, she notices the black and blue. Closing his eyes tightly, he winces in distress at her touch. She knew he wouldn’t punch back, so if he did got into a fight with one or more of them he’ll most likely put his arm up in defense which was something she was sure must’ve had happened.

“S-Sophia! P-Please, stop!” He started to whimper about the jolting of injury traveling up his arm, “That hurts!” 

“Just tell me already.”

“I’ll tell you but on one condition!” She didn’t respond to him as he reveals, “You can’t let them know I told you…!” He took a deep breath of air.

He didn’t have a family, as long as he recalls. He had no idea whether or not they were dead or alive. Or just didn’t even care for him. He ponders about that but always ignored. He wasn’t like most kids here, he was intelligent, quick, had powers. He kept to himself, always studying in the back. Keeping his eyes open. Until he met a well-known white-haired. His name was Gaen Kyoya. He kept focusing on that one man.

_“Hoshiyomi Subaru!” He perked up at the lady’s voice, turning his head from his book, “Someone would like to see you!”_

_Silently nodded as he shuts the book, placing it off to the side and getting up. He followed her until they were near a room and he entered. Sitting on the chair sat a male, roughly in his 20s or so, he guessed. Flashing a smile. His white was hair, almost like marshmallows. Dark crimson red eyes, piercing at him._

_“Ah, Hoshiyomi Subaru, is it?”_

_“Yes. And you are, Kyoya Gaen…”_

_“Ah, so you’re aware of who I am.” He smiles deepens, “Excellent.”_

_“Why did you call me here?”_

_“Come, have a seat. I’ll inform you of all you want to know.”_

_He warily did so, sitting down._

_“I heard you were quite talented and gifted, so I wanted to check for myself.”_

_Subaru didn’t deny or agree to that only kept silent._

_“You remind me of Sophia.”_

_“Sophia?”_

_“Yes. Sophia Sakharov is my very loyal assistant and most prized people to my goals. I’m sure both of you will get along quite well. She also enjoys reading in her free time even if she doesn’t do it a lot.”_

_That named sparked something but he couldn’t understand what it was._

_“Would you like a family?”_

_That question took him off, he nodded. Everyone wanted a family._

_“Yes.”_

_“Great. I’ll make sure to sign the paperwork. I’m sure they’ll be very pleased to meet you!”_

He ponders with whatever that met. It had only been a two. Sophia Sakharov that kept flowing within his subconscious. He packed up, bringing his few little belongings with him.

  
  


“Oh, I can’t wait to meet him!” He felicitously bounded while feeling apprehensive, “I never imagine us ever getting our own son!”

Sophia didn’t respond as she waited in the room. Stoic features. 

He turns to her, “Sophia?”

“Aren’t you getting a bit too excited? We haven’t met him yet.” Showing him pity.

He frowns, “I know… but I’m nervous…” He fumbled, “I’m not sure if I’ll be any good at this whole ‘daddy’ thing. But I’m the greatest dad in history, don’t forget! Even Light calls me the greatest Uncle he ever had!”

_“That’s because you spoil him with candy.”_

He nervously laughs at that.

“Hello. My name is Hoshiyomi Subaru.” He bows, “Nice to meet you.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you not like that I’m working for him?” He questions her, almost concern, “I mean, you both are past enemies…”

“I don’t care if you’re working for him or not.”

“I just don’t want us to be enemies, too.” He looks down at the floor, “I don’t want to be your enemy.”

...

“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“You have information about the whereabouts of Jinguji Kei, don’t you?”

He froze up almost instantly at her words… of course, he did… He was part of the Buddy Police, wasn’t he? Yet, she had him on the tip of her finger… the tip of her cold finger...

“Tell me where he is.”

“I…”

“Spill.” Her voice stern, a deep shadow cast below her eyes, telling him everything, “I know you can.”

“I can’t do that!” He retorted, “You know I can’t reveal such confidential information to you, Sophia.”

“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulps as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

He felt himself drowning in the bittersweet… she knows… she knows everything. Eyes widened, they did share those nights, living together in their home...

“A-Are you blackmailing me!?”

“Maybe.”

“B-But we’re dating!” 

“All the more reason to tell me.” She slightly tilted her head off to the side, “You wouldn’t keep secrets from the one you call yours, would you?”

“N-No! Of course not!” He was still standing his ground against her, “But you haven’t been honest with me either, Sophia!”

She parted her lips, notably surprised by this remark but didn’t respond. But she wasn’t surprised by the fact that he knew but more of the fact he brought it up this way. But really, it was true. Not cheating wise, because they will never do such but… mysterious wise.

“So that’s how it is.”

She only steps forward and he steps back, nearly tripping until he felt himself being backed by the wall, nervously placing his hands on the wall. Almost clinging his back against it for dear life. She took her time getting closer but her steps were still stern. His body shivers in dread but not because of the girl. He felt her body heat pressing against his skin as her dead cold eyes glared at him.

“Wh-What do you want?”

She merely smirks at him, “You, silly.” A smirk that was playfully malicious yet so bitter. As she taps her hand on her nose. He flinches, unsure of what to make of her actions. Gosh, she was enjoying this now, wasn’t she? If only, her eyes didn’t speak of annoyance, he’ll believe she was.

He felt his cheeks burn by those words, “M-Me!?”

She nodded but said nothing to confirm it, “You want me too, do you not?”

“O-Of course!” He agreed, “I want you…” He always wanted her… That smirk made him shiver more, the fact that she was using it against him.

“Then you’ll do anything I say if it means I won’t leave you.” This was probably a fact.

“Don’t use my own worries against me!” He shouted, “If you want something you’re going to have to do it the old fashion way!”

She took a step back from him. She knew what he meant by this, everyone should know.

“Fine.” She took out her deck from underneath her stole, “If I win you’ll have to obey me.”

“And what if you lose?”

“I’ll just have to obey you, then.” She was confident, making sure she won’t lose, “Fair deal?”

He nods, regaining his senses as he smirks, “I suppose it’s fair…”

“Well then, do you accept my challenge?” 

“Of course, I accept your challenge!”

“Let’s fight in the living room.”

...

“You lost.” Her voice stern as ever…

He grits his teeth. No way! She had more skill and wits and dang she was so smart…

“No fair!” 

“You’re to obey my every order.”

He stares up at the girl to find her cold expression. He was the man of his word and he hated it. 

“What do you want, Sophia?”

“Now, tell me. Where is Jinguji Kei?”

“I don’t know! Truly, I don’t know.”

She narrowed her eyes, this fight was all for that, “Shido…”

“But I hear rumors!” Clumsy speaking.

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… The boy is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

“Shido.”

“R-Right!” He shook his head of those thoughts, “I don’t know where they are myself…” He played with his thumbs on his lap.

She seemed to focus as she didn’t bother to speak up…

“Happy now?”

She silently nodded in reply.

“I really wish I could be more of a help but I can’t do much. You should be grateful I even told you any of this in the first place! I could lose my job if they knew, you know!”

She stood up, leading over, towards the male on the opposite chair as him. Grabbing his tie, drawing him closer. He flinches in surprise, nearly yelping as he felt the wave of her pull. Before he would say anything she pressed her lips up against his, smacking them gently. Some sort of thank you gift? It seemed that way.

He froze, tensing up by her mere touch. Mind going hollow. Eyes increased. Affection like this was rare but rather nice. Slowly he felt himself melting with the kiss, relaxing and shifting his hands towards her face, softly pressing her gloves on her cheeks. Shortly after, she parted her lips to breathe. Before finally letting go of his tie. 

She wordlessly wanders off into the next room and all he could be sit there and press his hands on his lips in wonder…

“Sophia!?”

“I’m going to make dinner.”

He frowns. As she shouted from the other room.

He still couldn’t believe he told her. And how she blackmailed him. And she left him in that room to think. What was she even thinking? What WAS HE EVEN THINKING? TELLING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? And even going as far as WANTING TO HELP HER MORE! But still, all of that was risky, if Tasuku found out about this… it won’t end well for him nor Sophia… he didn’t want that to happen. Despite being on different sides, they were still fighting for the same ranks.

He groans in his hands, whimpering.

Really, she needed that help. All of it. He wanted to be there for her. With how late she’s been coming home, reckless nights. Sleepless ones. Ones where she kept him up all night just to tell her because she couldn’t sleep herself. 

The way she was driving herself crazy to protect her master. Half of the time she just… didn’t bother to sleep at all. As if her stress didn’t allow that to happen.

He could tell she wasn’t in a good mental state, the flicker of her eyes he knew. Her strands slightly out of place as she kept it all up. Even if she resists saying it her body tells more than words ever could.

“What am I going to do?” He spoke in defeat, “There’s no way she’ll listen to me… but I have to protect her and keep her safe…” 

He knew she could protect and keep herself safe but that didn’t bother him, it was her health. She was hurting herself for the mission just to protect her master and bring down someone who’s evil and wants to destroy the world. He cares far too deeply about the girl. 

The door clicks open, “Father?”

He flinches, hearing the steps.

“Oh, Subaru!” He saw his only son, pastel blonde hair, and bright blue eyes much like his father, “You’re back early! How was school?”

He set his bag on the floor, near the chairs, “It went will. Yuga and Miko kept me behind, wanting coffee.”

He smiles, “That’s fine. I’m glad you made some friends! Even with Mikado’s boy, I’m surprised.”

Subaru went to respond but...

“Magoroku.” He heard her voice and he took his hands from off his pawn to face her. Her stoic features. “Subaru.”

“Come. Dinner is ready.”

“Coming!” 

Was all he responded as he clumsy lifted himself off the lounge, picking up the cards and placing them in two different decks. They didn’t even bother putting their decks away. By the time he glances back at the door, she is already gone making him breathe out. He made his way towards their shared kitchen.

She was much too busy planting the food she didn’t seem to notice them. 

Subaru went to the table, after washing up. Sitting his chair in the middle.

“Sophia, what happened?”

He notices the bandages on her hands and fingers. He felt a pit of worrying increasingly growing inside of him...

“What?”

“The bandages!” He pointed out, “Why are your hands bandaged? Did you hurt yourself?”

“They’re just bandages, it’s nothing.” She passes it off acting as if it was normal but Magoroku thought otherwise. This wasn’t at all ‘normal’. 

“B-But…!”

“You worry too much, Magoroku.”

He let out a sigh, frowning, “You need to be more careful! You’ve been acting really reckless lately! Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She paused for a second as if she was pondering on what he said but made her way towards her side of the table where her food was.

His eyes settled down at the plate of food, almost smiling. 

“I hope you didn’t add a lot of spies and hot sauce to this again.”

“You can be the judge of that.”

He hummed and carefully took a bite, it wasn’t as spicy as when she would make food beforehand. He smiles, as he eats more and more. She was also eating. 

Their dinner normally consists of him either praising or complaining about the food. And him discussing his daily job. 

"Do you need help?"

He wasn't all that fond of… washing dishes. 

She didn't respond to him. But kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her. As always. So cold and serious.

And he frowns, very concerned for her by this point.

"Sophia," he stood his ground, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back to work."

"There's plenty of things to talk about." He countered.

She didn't respond.

"Please… it's important!" His voice laced with desperation, "It's about you."

She stopped everything she was doing and turned off the sink. She veered to face him. He carefully studies her.

"I think you need a break."

"A break?" She was surprised.

He nodded, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a long break if that's what you're thinking. Just a short and simple one. I think you'll enjoy it!" 

She lowered her eyes from this, "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for such 'meaningless' things."

"It's not meaningless!" He pouted, "I'm doing it for your own good.”

She went to walk away only for him to stop her. 

* * *

The darkroom felt stiff and bitter. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep in the hell it stands for. Gloomy and dismal for his liking, something felt missing. As if he was so close to completing the puzzle yet something was missing from him. What was it?

The windows barely open for all to see but he didn’t care, the wind was blowing, leaving the curtains to wave along to the motion. Dusk clouded the corners, not being properly sanitized in days. Hidden from what the eye can see but he could see it. All too that is.

The fragrance of fresh blood filled his nose, the awful taste of death that was far too common for him. The decaying corpses of the bad. The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey.

The music of weeping and begging out of desperation danced around his ears, the melody of tunes he had to face every single day. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. 

And at his throne was the king watching it all happen. Shido Magoroku was his name. Shido Magoroku was the king of death. The rightful king of the underworld. Not only the king but the God and emperor of Hell. Their Hell Gate Walter’s. The main chess piece on the board, controlling the moves of his people. 

…

He saw her. A girl. White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflecting the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly.

A tug in his chest. He had to be hers.

...

“Who are you?” 

“I am the great Shido Magoroku!” He grins at her, “And you are going to be my queen!”

She grits her teeth.

  
  


...

She was stuck here with him no less.

* * *

The obscurity remained stiff and the king was befuddled. Mystified by the deranged souls and monsters that inhabit the territory. Perfumed with burnt bodies and drained blood. Leaving an undesirable taste for anyone who wasn’t so used to it. Astringent aftertaste being left in his mouth on top of that.

Permeated with countless souls, weeping and begging desperation. A long day of commanding his everlasting kingdom. But the God Of The Underworld knew the day was never-ending. He was far more used to it when his father was ruling but now he was in charge. 

Though, he still wasn’t sure about how Sophia felt about them, his queen now. And still a goddess. But now she was both the queen and goddess of the underground.

She didn’t seem all that bother. So surely, her options counted and she was intelligent with her views. A very cunning girl. The Underworld was her fresh home, but she left every so often to meet back up with Gaen and whoever else was up there from time to time. He was never fond of her plainly leaving him behind.

_“Do you really need to leave? Why not stay here, Sophia?” He proposed, almost as if he was pleading. So tempted to reach out his hand and tell her to wait for him._

_“We made a deal, Shido.” Stern voice. Stoic features. Devoid. She was serious._

_“I know…” Bringing his finger up, index one, “And intend on keeping on my word.” He was the man of his word, some would say. The end of his lips dipped, “But, I don’t like being here alone… without you.” He ended up confessing._

_“It’ll be fine,” She articulated, almost cracking the stern tone with a pitch of comfort._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Da.”_

_“You’ll come back, r-right?” He carefully asked._

_Another Da in reply. Still being stoic, refusing to allow any emotions to peer breath her cracks it seems._

_“But what if you don’t…?”_

_He softly mutters. Self-doubting this choice. And this elicits her to glance up at him only mere moments. Staring._

_“Don’t worry.”_

_It was odd hearing her admit something like that, at least towards him..._

  
  


He couldn’t admit he was jealous, even if she would unceremoniously question, and to be fair, he was still jealous. But allowing for her to know that wasn’t a good idea. Heck, he refuses to admit that fact to himself! 

Magoroku snuggles close to Sophia for comfort and warmth and she just lets him. He's snuggling close in her chest, awkwardly hunched and she just resting, stoically. 

  
  


“Hey, Sophia?”

Her eyes merely peered up to look at him but said nothing in reply.

“Do you watch any of my Buddyfights?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Well, you’re not in the Buddy Pit for me anymore and I’m not sure if you watch me Buddyfight, too.”

“Maybe.”

“What do you do in your free time?” He raised a brow as his voice swelled with his curiosity, “I know nothing of your private life, still despite our relationship... I’m curious!”

“Things.”

“That isn’t very specific…”

She pokes his cheek causing him to instinctively jerk from her.

“Don’t worry about it.”

just daily magosoph interactions Magoroku: I'm going to cook~! Sophia: Shido no. Magoroku. Shido yes. Sophia: well then, I hope you have fun burning your fingers ... Magoroku: As Student Council President, I demand cuddles and affection! Sophia, hold me! Sophia: You have work

* * *

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

He couldn’t help but want to immerse in the silence just to read a good book or two without anyone else bothering him. His dark blue eyes stay focused on nothing else but the book he had. The living room was quiet, a perfect place to rest. He could focus on the fiction that rested beyond the book and forget about his worries. Forget about the bullies, forget about being weak. The emotions were inside of the story leading the way. No card games to worry about.

A young boy who was named Haruroku with light pastel hair sat on the wooden laced table, near the kitchen. With an impassive appearance scribbled on his features as his gaze at his book. Glasses with white trim helps him focus on the words in front of him, he couldn’t see well without them, one of his many flaws. But that’s okay, he kept them close and that’s all he needed. His slim fingers covered with the black gloves he commonly wore laced the thin paper as he flips the paper. Reading the words silently on the paper without meeting his gaze at anyone else. It was a downtime he always enjoyed, a hobby alongside reading. 

A boy with short light tan-colored hair much like his mother's shaped hair. With his father's shaped side bangs. Dawning glasses due to his weak eye vision. He was sheepish yet vastly smart. He loves to read and write, he wasn't good at talking especially when he was younger yet he was so good at reading, picking up large chaptered books. 

Despite the relaxing silence in the room, he wasn’t alone here. His twin sister, a little younger by a few minutes, was sleeping on the dark blue furniture. She was dozing off as always, something she often did instead of helping. Her soft breaths filling the devoid noise inside of the room. Safely tucked underneath the blankets of warmth. The coloring of dark red, crimson blankets. Unlike him, she prefers just to wither and sleep. 

A girl with short white-colored hair, shorter than normal, a mixture of curls and bangs. Curling perfectly high on her cheeks. She was skinny. Slim cold eyes, cold and thick with navy blue. She was all of the girls fought after. But she normally wrecked them. She was powerful and wise. Vastly powerful for her age. But so indifferent and cold.

Family portraits hang unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of four. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely four. 

Shido Alina and Haruroku Shido. The twins and children of Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov. A rather small family given how they rarely saw their other family, not that they had much anyway.

Small steps were heard, coming from near the door. “Hey! Oh, I know!” Another voice articulated almost too passionately, “Let’s all go outside for the day! Getting some sun is always a good thing, especially for children!”

That wish, however, would not be granted as his father screams gracefully in the room of silence causing him to wince. It was the tone of his father in the room now, ruining the chance to read in the silence he enjoys. 

Navy blue eyes caught the eye of the two.

“Alina! Haruroku!” 

Haruroku glanced from his book, annoyed that he used that name again, “It’s Roku!” 

He despised that name ‘Haruroku’ what kind of name was that!? To him, it sounded dumb and that’s what people used to bully him for. Of course, someone as clumsy and ineffective as his father named him something as dumb as that! He derided that notion. He highly prefers Roku over everything else.

Alina, the little sister, groans annoyingly as she awakens from her deep slumber, “What?” Her muttering tone filled the room.

“Oh? You’re awake! I’m so glad!” The father clapped, “We’re going out!”

“I don’t want to!” She grabbed the pillow, “Go away and let me sleep!” She throws it at the older man.

He flinched back with a yelp as the pillow was tossed. He didn’t get hit but his wife did as she entered. Narrowing her eyes as she felt the tough fabric being thrown in her direction. As on cue Alina and Haruroku tensed at the slight of their mother. As the pillow dropped onto the floor.

Their mother was a young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

“Don’t throw pillows in the living room.”

The father nervously laughs, “That’s right!” He turns to the girl on the couch, “Alina! Don’t throw pillows at your parents!”

Alina rolled her eyes and tucked herself back into bed. She didn’t care.

The mother lamented annoyingly, her expression devoid of anything from the sights can see. With that being said, it was hard to determine her feelings or thoughts. As she picked up the pillow, placing it back on the sofa before yanking the blanket off the girl. Causing the little girl to shiver at the breeze of coldness.

“You both are going outside. Get ready right away.”

Was all the mother had said to her two kids and they groaned. The truth is Roku didn’t want to push himself up but said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself was better for him, he thought but closed the book and got up. 

Before they went, the mother made sure they were dressed and kept them neat.

“Please be back before midnight!”

They nodded as they walked out of the home.

The girl couldn’t help let out an annoyed sigh, “I’m hungry!” She complains, “I wasn’t able to get a snack before we left!”

“I heard there’s a cafe down the mall around here.” The boy spoke as he readjusted his glasses.

“Oh? You have, do tell…”

“Not sure where what mark.”

She narrowed her eyes, _“You’re so helpful…”_

“We’ll find it if we look for it.”

And it took a few minutes until they saw a cafe, he grabbed the bar and parted the door open as it dinged.

“Welcome to the cafe!” A girl with purple hair greeted in the open, flashing them a soft smile, “Please take a seat!”

“Good afternoon… um…” He swears he saw her before but couldn’t quite make it out, “You must be?” He asked as he took one of the chairs and finally sat down. 

“I’m Mikono Miko!” She greeted, “You two must be new here?”

She nodded, “Yeah, this nerd over here said to come.”

Miko stared at the girl, almost unreliable with a weirded wary gaze. Haru seemed to take note of this action.

“Don’t mind her. She’s… cranky because she wasn’t able to take her daily zap.”

“Shut up!”

Miko only laughed and smiled at the little banter the two had, “I’m guessing you two are related?”

They nodded, “Correct. We’re twins actually.”

“Oh! That’s lovely! I always wonder what it’s like to have a twin!”

“This is all nice and good, or whatever but I’m so hungry.” The girl sulked deep within the chair.

“Sorry, I will be taking your order now.”

“That’s fine. Hm, we’ll order your best meal! But no meat please, I don’t eat nor enjoy meat.”

She nodded, scribbling the note on her pad, “Sure! One pizza coming right up!” She walked off with a smile, leaving the two alone for a bit.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting!” She sat the large plate of pizza on the table, “Here you go!” 

Their blue eyes traveled to the plate of food out in front of them. A large round tray rested a single piece of pizza.

“You said you wanted our best meal, so here it is!” The purple-haired elevated her hand into the air, pointing her index to the sky, and gave them a wink in retort, “This is our world-famous pizza. It’s delicious, I promise!”

As his sister was far too impressed by the pizza the boy managed to sneak a glance up. His navy blue eyes meeting her dark blue eyes, connecting. 

From the first time, they locked their blue eyes that made something glitter. It was a vague sensation but one he didn’t pay much mind to. She smiles at him as if it was nothing as if she could do anything and everything. Something about that smile felt… relaxing. He couldn’t help but gaze back at this strange girl.

“Haru-chan~ you better eat some before I take it all on you!” His sister teased, she was the first to take a slice of pizza on that tray. Her features lit up as if her mind just exploded as she took the first bite.

He blinks, breaking his lock with Miko before glancing down at the slices of pizza on the platter. But he was cautious, always super attentive. He anxiously picks one of the slices by the crust and stares, it was hot but nothing he couldn’t manage with his gloves.

“Go ahead, try it! Don’t be shy.”

He nearly blenches at the tone, the girl was still standing at their table. But it was a delighted and happy sort of tone. He noticed her from the corner of his eyes from his glasses, he saw her.

“I baked it without the meat since you didn’t want any on top but I’m sure it tastes just as good as without the meat!”

He was skeptical, but the girl promised it was delicious so he had to on those words and she seemed to be keeping to her words. Almost proud of the pizza she brought out. And she was encouraging him to try some. He wasn’t so certain of what the outcome would be and that bothered him greatly. 

He could only wish for the best and it wasn’t another prank but he was probably overthinking again. Not wanting to disappoint this girl, he was going to at least try a small bite of it. Making up his mind on that case. Taking a deep breath he was sucking in before taking a small bite. 

The next thing that came into his mouth was the flavoring of red sauce and cheese, blending so well. A taste that overflowed his mouth was unlike anything he’d before. It was almost like paradise as crazy as that sounds. He was certain his Buddy would enjoy this since he was obsessed with the flavor of the cheese. Unconsciously his eyes stretched. Unexpectedly so. He finished crewing the piece and swallowed. He seemed to be taking his time as his sister was already taking another piece from the tray.

“You aren’t misleading. This is surely delicious,” He noted as he turned to face her again, “Very well made, thank you.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it so much!” She smiles further, her cheeks notably shading with a light pink, “And you’re welcome!” 

“Honestly. I wouldn’t mind coming back.” The other girl across from him noted, “Really good stuff.” 

Miko smiles at her as well, “You’re always welcome back if you’d like! I can treat you to a pizza any time!”

“Well do.” His sister nodded, “Haru-chan. You should write about this in one of your stories.”

He felt his body tensed, feeling abashed, “I-I’m not really…”

“Oh?” Miko was intrigued enough to want to hear, “If you do, I would love to see what you write about the pizza here and the cafe!” 

“O-Of course! I’ll be sure to send a copy!”

“Thanks! Can’t wait!” She clapped her hands, “So you write books, right?”

“I’m the Ace of Literature, actually.”

“You’re an Ace?” She was surprised, “That’s cool! I’m sure Yuga-kun would love to know you.”

Yuga-kun. That name heard of that one name before. 

…

Frozen like ice sticking to the ground as his body tensed. His feet refused to move closer as if something was keeping him glued in fear.

“I shouldn’t…”

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. Tell his parents he couldn’t do this. But he couldn’t face his parents for that.

As his eyes glance at the red blood escalators leading to the large campus. But that only made him nervous. His head pounding, his heart racing, blood ran cold. He felt feeble, imperfect, and tottering.

He was back at Aibo Academy and couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, he was coming back. He recalls the first time he came, he was much younger. The first time he came here was when he was younger, clinging to his mother, denying to let go as he hesitantly made his way inside the building with his twin sister but here he was alone and early. He felt safe in his mother’s clutch, feeling she would at least fight and protect him given how he was her only son. Roku thought it was sensible for her to do so despite her cold nature.

He wasn’t normal, at least he thought he wasn’t like other kids. Dresses felt wrong, the girl pronouns felt wrong, anything ‘girly’ felt unsuitable. All of it was wrong, disgustingly wrong.

But the kids made fun of him for being… different. 

As far as he could recall, he had a hard time talking and expressing proper emotions as a child. He didn’t even speak his first word until he was five but he could read high-level books and learned how to write himself. The reason he left the school before the ABC Cup started, he couldn’t take the stress given to him as the Student Council President to the Junior division. 

He wished he didn’t have these issues. To be normal like other kids, that's why he wouldn’t stand out so much.

His parents had confidence so where was his? Of course, his father was also a coward but that only happened when someone broke his confidence and his mother was hard to tell.

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the bag onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

“I can’t do this…”

How could he? He was doing this for his parents, who were in the same league he was in. He just wanted to make them happy and show he was a leader like they were but it was all an act. Nothing but a lie, easily broken behind the sights. But they wouldn’t understand how he felt, no one would, it was nothing but a big lie. They would think he was lying or that kids couldn’t feel that way. So he ignored it.

## Our Lights Don't Fade

> Shido Haruroku the ACE Of Literature has been damaged and bullied for being ineffective, using books as a way to escape the bitter world he lives in. Wearing a fake mask of happiness. Until a young purple-haired appeared, showing him the meaning of happiness. A kind of smile that wasn't fake anymore.

### Notes:

> So I want to clarify the timeline of this fic just in case this takes place during the anime subbed only, right after it actually. I haven't read the manga for ACE but I do read the translated ACE stories and watched both the subbed/dubbed. that being said, Kei and everyone else that came after the anime will not be here and no I won't add them either since they are all added to my MagoSoph slow burn fic. This is purely based on a whole fresh AU where Kei doesn't exist here lol.
> 
> My mind couldn't stop thinking about this ship and it's really cute so I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> **_I never felt such love before._ **
> 
> **_A deep feeling of emotions._ **
> 
> **_I follow you to hell and travel to heaven,_ **
> 
> **_If it meant to save you._ **
> 
> **_I love you_ **
> 
> **_I can’t live without you_ **
> 
> **_I need you_ **
> 
> * * *

Magoroku woke up from his deep rest and forgotten dreams. Waking up to the feeling of soft and warm covers. "Wait! How did I get here!?" He remembers passing after he met them… He got up, trying to make sense of it all. Going straight to his mirror to see his skin, his shoulders, and neck. Those bite marks. Cleaned and dry of blood yet the 

He wonders if he'll b

Magoroku didn't like the way their eyes glistened at one another. it bothered him

"Ah, Magoroku. Why don't you join us." He offered his hand.

Magoroku: "You're my little queen~!" Sophia: "You wish you were a king."

* * *

Kyoya: Ah, I cannot wait to tease Tasuku about work today.

Sophia: You are dating the Buddy Police, aren't you?

Kyoya: Yes. And you're dating Aibo Academy's Student Council President.

* * *

* * *

The sun was completely gone from the sky, only leaving the luminescence from the moon to pour and glisten on the land. The night was cold and dark as always. The sky was darkish blue mixed with the heavy clouds. A hazy blue was so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. A region alone remained dreary, devoid of anything from what his sights can see but only one person as he made his way further down the alleyway.

A boy warily glanced around the area, only being here because of a tip he got in the first place. He was called him by a letter, telling him much what he wanted to know. Dawning a simple cop uniform’s, being a simple trainee working alongside them for the mission. He was well aware of how he shouldn’t even be out here, knowing the risk involve.

He had short light tan-colored hair much like his mother's shaped hair. With his father's shaped side bangs. Dawning glasses due to his weak eye vision. Wearing heels to hide his true weight, he was a short boy for his age. He was sheepish yet vastly smart, thinking carefully for the next move.

 ** _Steps._**

He turns around only to find a figure standing in the shadows.

“Who’s there?” 

The boy narrowed his eyes, his heart jumping from his chest. Steps could be heard coming from the corner causing him to sharply turned to the noise. He saw a dirty blonde, smirking maliciously at him as he left the shadows. The boy coming into his sight appeared quite plain, wearing a simple school uniform with ruffled messy hair of golden locks. Blue suit pants and a green t-shirt. A thick coat of hair was covering one of his eyes. Thick cold emerald eyes, glaring at him.

“Oh, why isn’t it the famous author, Roku, was it?”

“That’s my name…” He was shocked but not surprised. He was a well-known figure in the world of the world’s legendary card game, Battle tunes. “Who are you? I assume you were the one who left that note in my locker.”

“My name serves no purpose to you. However, what the ‘boss’ wants serves plenty of that.”

“Boss?” 

“Mhm. I heard plenty of good things from our boss. They say she’ll like to meet you. Ya should be lucky, someone like her would want anything to do with you.”

“And for what?”

“For your talents, of course. Your card skills, they’re quite useful for our boss.” He steps back, “But if you want to learn more about it, come meet me. I’ll give you the details.” And with that, he was off.

“Wait!” Roku reached his hand out to stop the guy however it failed.

He had a choice to make, didn’t he?

...

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news, that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

He couldn’t help but want to immerse in the silence just to read a good book or two without anyone else bothering him. His dark blue eyes stay focused on nothing else but the book he had. The living room was quiet, a perfect place to rest. He could focus on the fiction of past the book and forget about his worries. Forget about the bullies, forget about being weak. The emotions were inside of the story leading the way. No card games to worry about.

A young boy who was named Haruroku with light pastel hair sat on the wooden laced table, near the kitchen. With an impassive appearance scribbled on his features as his gaze at his book. Glasses with white trim helping him focus on the words in front of him, he couldn’t see well without them, one of his many flaws. But that’s okay, he kept them close and that’s all he needed. His slim fingers covered with the black gloves he commonly wore laced the thin paper as he flips the paper. Reading the words silently on the paper without meeting his gaze at anyone else. It was a downtime he always enjoyed, a hobby alongside reading. He loves to read and write, he wasn't good at talking especially when he was younger yet he was so good at reading, picking up large chaptered books. 

Despite the relaxing silence in the room, he wasn’t alone here. His twin sister, a little younger by a few minutes was sleeping on the dark blue furniture. She was dozing off as always, something she often did instead of helping. Her soft breaths filling the devoid noise inside of the room. Safely tucked underneath the blankets of warmth. The coloring of dark red, crimson blankets. Unlike him, she prefers just to wither and sleep. 

A girl with short white-colored hair, shorter than normal, a mixture of curls and bangs. Curling perfectly high on her cheeks. She was skinny. Slim cold eyes, cold and thick with navy blue. She was all of the girls fought after. But she normally wrecked them. She was powerful and wise. Vastly powerful for her age. But so indifferent and cold.

Family portraits hang unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of four. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely four.

Sunlight peaking from the window curtains. The curtains lightly blue in tune, imperceptibly divided on each face, slightly open for all to view. Allowing the lovely brightness to dazzle and glisten in the office of their home. He always made sure to keep his curtains spread apart on beautiful days much like these.

Small steps were heard, coming from near the door. “Hey, kids! Oh, I know!” Another voice articulated almost too passionately, “Let’s all go outside for the day! Getting some sun is always a good thing, especially for the kids!”

That wish, however, would no be granted as his father screams gracefully in the room of silence causing him to wince. It was the tone of his father in the room now, ruining the chance to read in the silence he enjoys. 

Navy blue eyes caught the eye of the two.

“Alina! Haruroku!” 

Haruroku glanced from his book, annoyed that he used that name again, “It’s Roku!” 

He despised that name ‘Haruroku’ what kind of name was that!? Of course, someone as clumsy and ineffective as his father named him something as dumb as that! He derided that notion. He highly prefers Roku over everything else.

Alina, the little sister, groans annoyingly as she awakens from her deep slumber, “What?” Her muttering tone filled the room.

“Ah, good you’re awake!” The father clapped, “We’re going out!”

“I don’t want to!” She grabbed the pillow, “Go away and let me sleep!” She throws it at the older man.

He flinched back with a yelp as the pillow was tossed. He didn’t get hit but his wife did as she entered. Narrowing her eyes as she felt the tough fabric being thrown in her direction. As on cue Alina and Haruroku tensed at the slight of their mother. As the pillow dropped onto the floor.

Their mother was a young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

“Don’t throw pillows in the living room.”

The father nervously laughs, “I’m S-Sorry!” He turns to the girl on the couch, “Alina! Don’t throw pillows at your parents!”

Alina rolled her eyes and tucked herself back into bed.

The mother lamented annoyingly, her expression devoid of anything from the sights can see. With that being said, it was hard to determine her feelings or thoughts. As she picked up the pillow, placing it back on the sofa before yanking the blanket off the girl. Causing the little girl to shiver at the breeze of coldness.

“We’re going out. Get ready.”

Was all the mother had said to her two kids and they groaned. The truth is Roku didn’t want to push himself up but said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself was better for him, he thought but closed the book and got up. 

Before they went, the mother made sure they were dressed and kept them neat. They were finally outside. 

“See, told you! It’s a lovely day!” The father smiled.

“I guess so.”

Summer days were always so nice to soak your anxieties. 

A large star acknowledged as the sun was dangling high above the earth, providing sunlight for the plants and people. Colorful birds circulating and soaring in the clear azure were tweeting with a captivating melody that would draw anyone in. The warmth felt like a comforting warmth, kids everyone this kind of weather.

It was a gorgeous, splendid summer day where the sky was brightly clear with the sky-blue coloring. A vivid hue that merged well with the puffy white clouds. Trees were blooming and everyone seems to be having a good time.

“Haruroku! Haruroku!” The boy merely flashes a smile at the onlooking coward, waving at them all as he walks past them. Being a famous idol and working hard wasn’t the easiest task. 

Yet the boy did not enjoy the taste. So many people here… judging looks. He wasn’t sure what to do or what to do. He didn’t like it here, his chest felt heavy. As his eyes wander around the area, something felt odd. He can sense it. 

“Are you okay, Haru-chan?” A voice filled his eyes, his sister.

He turns to her, “I’m fine. Just… thinking. That is all.”

“Thinking about what?”

He brushes her off, “Nothing, it’s not important.” 

The girl gazed at him as if she was buying his words but said nothing from it.

And he wanders off when the rest of his family wasn’t looking. Lying was no different from keeping secrets but he bottled it up from everything. Masking that with a fake smile that was clearly filled with hurt. But there was something on his mind. Something important. The sky laced with bright blue, the summer day. He was determined to see what the guy from last night really wanted. 

_“Well, look who we got here~!”_

His body tensed, muscles tightened as he froze. That voice. No! It can’t be him! Not him, again.

“You!” He turns away to glance off to the side, warily glaring, “I still don’t know your name. Who are you really?”

“Not anyone you know, for sure.” The guy who walked, flashing a maliciously smirk with a deck of cards in his hands, “But that doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“No… I guess not…” He bites his lips, “What do you want?”

“To battle, of course!” He brought his deck of cards up to his desk.

“Why would you want to battle?”

“For our boss, dah!” The guy countered, “He wants to see your true talent.”

“Well, you can tell your ‘boss’ or whoever that is to back off! I want no part of your mess!”

The blonde took offense to this, “Hm, rude. I’ll teach you to respect a god-like our boss is. Got that?” 

“Fine. I’ll battle you.” Haru took out his cards as well, “Let’s go!”

Determine gazes as the field formed, drawing them both inside the castle-like stage area. Before they shuffled their decks and placed them on top of the ubiquitous flat gameboard, and grew their five hand cards. 

“Let’s see, if our boss is right, shall we?” 

Roku groaned but nodded anyway.

“You go first, book boy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And so he did.

He readjusted his glasses but nodded once again, drawing a card. It was a rather long battle of cards, both were evenly matched for one another but only one could win. The fight concluded and Roku managed to win. The track of time must’ve been lost as it was already night. Card fights like that normally took a while that he didn’t notice the time. 

“Dang… I lost…” The boy dropped to the floor, with his deck slipping from his hands.

“Tell me, now. Who’s your boss? Why do you want me to go?”

“Not a chance.” He pushes the boy out of his way, the grip was harsh, “Out of my way nerd.” He groans as he fisted his finger tightly together. So many unanswered questions. He hated that. He needed answers, honestly but the closer he falls to the truth the more it left him.

The night was going to be here soon as the sound of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. The hazy oranges mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky. Everyone was well aware of how late it was going to be in Japan.

Natural light trickling over a massive structure with considerable panes demonstrates the view without notification. A construction was central’s main headquarters, a place that was strongly recognized by all. 

“Haruroku! There you are!” He blinks and looks up, only to see his father. His face was a scowl, cold but caring, “Where were you?”

“I was…”

“We were worried sick about you when you ran off like that! What if you got hurt! Don’t ever do that again!”

“Sorry, but I was trying to figure something out… I should’ve told you what I was up to. My deepest sorrow for lying.”

His father became confused, “Huh? What are you saying?”

His father was correct, he really shouldn’t be going out and lying. But he holds his tongue from exposing the guy he was fighting and meeting. He still needed answers so he couldn’t be honest, not yet. The guy he knew nothing of but kept chasing him regardless, “It’s nothing… I just want to sleep now. It’s late.”

“Okay…?”

He locked himself inside of his room, pondering clearly. How could he even be honest when he didn’t have those answers. A portion of him wanted to chase that unknown guy, chase him around town until he was backed in the corner just so he could ask his important questions without worry. He knew he was lying and hurting the people he cared about but he needed to know the truth. He was curious about all of it.

…

He went out the next day with the excuse of wanting to meet that guy once again. Hiking around the area as he scans the area, looking for something important.

“Hey, you!” 

“Who?” The blonde flinched as he veered with eyes widened, “Oh, it’s just nerd boy…” He composed himself as his eyes drooped annoyingly, “What do you want?”

“Take me to your ‘boss’ but before you do, tell me: who are you?”

“You want to meet our boss?” He seems shocked.

“Yes!” 

Once he’s able to meet their boss, he could understand what they wanted and finally be truthful to his family. He was so close to discovering the truth. No more lies. No more ‘nothing, it’s not important’ excuses to use. Just the truth. Nothing more and nothing less than that.

Who offers their jacket when the other is cold?

\- They both do! Well, Sophia loves the cold and doesn’t mind it but Magoroku worries a lot and clumsily gives her his jacket in fear she’ll get sick. Sophia shockingly hands Magoroku her jacket when he’s cool, only to stop him from complaining and fussing about it! Magoroku gets cold easily and he likes warmness so he’ll ask for her jacket sometimes.

\- Who is more likely to tell the other a pun and what is the other’s reaction to the pun?

Magoroku! He canonically references a lot of sayings in the subbed, he’s also a huge geek who fanboys a lot. He gets a lot of puns from his father who also taught him a lot about sayings when he was younger. So, his father told him a love pun that he used on his deceased mother when he was Magoroku’s age. Determined, Magoroku manages to persuade her to go on a date with him just so he could tell her that pun But ofc, Magoroku isn’t good at making puns so he messes and stammers. Sophia cringes and pretends not to hear it.

\- When one of them has a bad day, what does the other do to help cheer them up?

When Magoroku’s having a bad day so would Sophia would buy him sushi to cheer him up. Magoroku would be confused by her action and delighted to have his best food to eat. Sophia would comfort him stoically with just a few words that make him feel better. When Sophia’s having a bad day Magoroku would take her for a walk around the school to clear her mind or he would try to hug her.

\- do they have a lot of arguments? if so, over what?

They have a normal amount of argument, mostly over small things that aren’t that big of the deal.

\- who grieves more when the other is away?

Magoroku canonically did this. He doesn’t like being alone and without Sophia, he likes being around her and wants her to stay. He needs her and wants to cling to her. He would be waiting until she returns and prays she does finally come home soon.

\- what’s the thing they miss most about each other?

Sophia isn’t even sure what she misses about him but something about having the boy around was entertaining, she keeps him at her heels and thinking. Magoroku misses the fact he can talk to someone else without talking much.

* * *

* * *

The home was outrageously tranquil compared to other days of loudness. No sound. No shouting. The television was off so they weren’t watching the news that his parents normally turned on. Devoid of noise besides the breaths of the two that dwell inside. They had a crazed house silence that felt foreign to him. There was always something going on but yet, there was nothing.

He couldn’t help but want to immerse in the silence just to read a good book or two without anyone else bothering him. His dark blue eyes stay focused on nothing else but the book he had. The living room was quiet, a perfect place to rest. He could focus on the fiction that rested beyond the book and forget about his worries. Forget about the bullies, forget about being weak. The emotions were inside of the story leading the way. No card games to worry about.

A young boy who was named Haruroku with light pastel hair sat on the wooden laced table, near the kitchen. With an impassive appearance scribbled on his features as his gaze at his book. Glasses with white trim helps him focus on the words in front of him, he couldn’t see well without them, one of his many flaws. But that’s okay, he kept them close and that’s all he needed. His slim fingers covered with the black gloves he commonly wore laced the thin paper as he flips the paper. Reading the words silently on the paper without meeting his gaze at anyone else. It was a downtime he always enjoyed, a hobby alongside reading. 

A boy with short light tan-colored hair much like his mother's shaped hair. With his father's shaped side bangs. Dawning glasses due to his weak eye vision. He was sheepish yet vastly smart. He loves to read and write, he wasn't good at talking especially when he was younger yet he was so good at reading, picking up large chaptered books. 

Despite the relaxing silence in the room, he wasn’t alone here. His twin sister, a little younger by a few minutes, was sleeping on the dark blue furniture. She was dozing off as always, something she often did instead of helping. Her soft breaths filling the devoid noise inside of the room. Safely tucked underneath the blankets of warmth. The coloring of dark red, crimson blankets. Unlike him, she prefers just to wither and sleep. 

A girl with short white-colored hair, shorter than normal, a mixture of curls and bangs. Curling perfectly high on her cheeks. She was skinny. Slim cold eyes, cold and thick with navy blue. She was all of the girls fought after. But she normally wrecked them. She was powerful and wise. Vastly powerful for her age. But so indifferent and cold.

Family portraits hang unceremoniously on the wall, a small family of four. His father insisted on having their pictures taken to remember. But it incorporated some coloring on the wall. At least keeping the wall from being boring with the devoid luminous blue paint it had so he’ll take that view. The room was big for the family of merely four. 

Shido Alina and Haruroku Shido. The twins and children of Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov. A rather small family given how they rarely saw their other family, not that they had much anyway.

Small steps were heard, coming from near the door. “Hey! Oh, I know!” Another voice articulated almost too passionately, “Let’s all go outside for the day! Getting some sun is always a good thing, especially for children!”

That wish, however, would not be granted as his father screams gracefully in the room of silence causing him to wince. It was the tone of his father in the room now, ruining the chance to read in the silence he enjoys. 

Navy blue eyes caught the eye of the two.

“Alina! Haruroku!” 

Haruroku glanced from his book, annoyed that he used that name again, “It’s Roku!” 

He despised that name ‘Haruroku’ what kind of name was that!? To him, it sounded dumb and that’s what people used to bully him for. Of course, someone as clumsy and ineffective as his father named him something as dumb as that! He derided that notion. He highly prefers Roku over everything else.

Alina, the little sister, groans annoyingly as she awakens from her deep slumber, “What?” Her muttering tone filled the room.

“Oh? You’re awake! I’m so glad!” The father clapped, “We’re going out!”

“I don’t want to!” She grabbed the pillow, “Go away and let me sleep!” She throws it at the older man.

He flinched back with a yelp as the pillow was tossed. He didn’t get hit but his wife did as she entered. Narrowing her eyes as she felt the tough fabric being thrown in her direction. As on cue Alina and Haruroku tensed at the slight of their mother. As the pillow dropped onto the floor.

Their mother was a young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

“Don’t throw pillows in the living room.”

The father nervously laughs, “That’s right!” He turns to the girl on the couch, “Alina! Don’t throw pillows at your parents!”

Alina rolled her eyes and tucked herself back into bed. She didn’t care.

The mother lamented annoyingly, her expression devoid of anything from the sights can see. With that being said, it was hard to determine her feelings or thoughts. As she picked up the pillow, placing it back on the sofa before yanking the blanket off the girl. Causing the little girl to shiver at the breeze of coldness.

“You both are going outside. Get ready right away.”

Was all the mother had said to her two kids and they groaned. The truth is Roku didn’t want to push himself up but said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself was better for him, he thought but closed the book and got up. 

Before they went, the mother made sure they were dressed and kept them neat.

“Please be back before midnight!”

They nodded as they walked out of the home.

The girl couldn’t help let out an annoyed sigh, “I’m hungry!” She complains, “I wasn’t able to get a snack before we left!”

“I heard there’s a cafe down the mall around here.” The boy spoke as he readjusted his glasses.

“Oh? You have, do tell…”

“Not sure where what mark.”

She narrowed her eyes, _“You’re so helpful…”_

“We’ll find it if we look for it.”

And it took a few minutes until they saw a cafe, he grabbed the bar and parted the door open as it dinged.

“Welcome to the cafe!” A girl with purple hair greeted in the open, flashing them a soft smile, “Please take a seat!”

“Good afternoon… um…” He swears he saw her before but couldn’t quite make it out, “You must be?” He asked as he took one of the chairs and finally sat down. 

“I’m Mikono Miko!” She greeted, “You two must be new here?”

She nodded, “Yeah, this nerd over here said to come.”

Miko stared at the girl, almost unreliable with a weirded wary gaze. Haru seemed to take note of this action.

“Don’t mind her. She’s… cranky because she wasn’t able to take her daily zap.”

“Shut up!”

Miko only laughed and smiled at the little banter the two had, “I’m guessing you two are related?”

They nodded, “Correct. We’re twins actually.”

“Oh! That’s lovely! I always wonder what it’s like to have a twin!”

“This is all nice and good, or whatever but I’m so hungry.” The girl sulked deep within the chair.

“Sorry, I will be taking your order now.”

“That’s fine. Hm, we’ll order your best meal! But no meat please, I don’t eat nor enjoy meat.”

She nodded, scribbling the note on her pad, “Sure! One pizza coming right up!” She walked off with a smile, leaving the two alone for a bit.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting!” She sat the large plate of pizza on the table, “Here you go!” 

Their blue eyes traveled to the plate of food out in front of them. A large round tray rested a single piece of pizza.

“You said you wanted our best meal, so here it is!” The purple-haired elevated her hand into the air, pointing her index to the sky, and gave them a wink in retort, “This is our world-famous pizza. It’s delicious, I promise!”

As his sister was far too impressed by the pizza the boy managed to sneak a glance up. His navy blue eyes meeting her dark blue eyes, connecting. 

From the first time, they locked their blue eyes that made something glitter. It was a vague sensation but one he didn’t pay much mind to. She smiles at him as if it was nothing as if she could do anything and everything. Something about that smile felt… relaxing. He couldn’t help but gaze back at this strange girl.

“Haru-chan~ you better eat some before I take it all on you!” His sister teased, she was the first to take a slice of pizza on that tray. Her features lit up as if her mind just exploded as she took the first bite.

He blinks, breaking his lock with Miko before glancing down at the slices of pizza on the platter. But he was cautious, always super attentive. He anxiously picks one of the slices by the crust and stares, it was hot but nothing he couldn’t manage with his gloves.

“Go ahead, try it! Don’t be shy.”

He nearly blenches at the tone, the girl was still standing at their table. But it was a delighted and happy sort of tone. He noticed her from the corner of his eyes from his glasses, he saw her.

“I baked it without the meat since you didn’t want any on top but I’m sure it tastes just as good as without the meat!”

He was skeptical, but the girl promised it was delicious so he had to on those words and she seemed to be keeping to her words. Almost proud of the pizza she brought out. And she was encouraging him to try some. He wasn’t so certain of what the outcome would be and that bothered him greatly. 

He could only wish for the best and it wasn’t another prank but he was probably overthinking again. Not wanting to disappoint this girl, he was going to at least try a small bite of it. Making up his mind on that case. Taking a deep breath he was sucking in before taking a small bite. 

The next thing that came into his mouth was the flavoring of red sauce and cheese, blending so well. A taste that overflowed his mouth was unlike anything he’d before. It was almost like paradise as crazy as that sounds. He was certain his Buddy would enjoy this since he was obsessed with the flavor of the cheese. Unconsciously his eyes stretched. Unexpectedly so. He finished crewing the piece and swallowed. He seemed to be taking his time as his sister was already taking another piece from the tray.

“You aren’t misleading. This is surely delicious,” He noted as he turned to face her again, “Very well made, thank you.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it so much!” She smiles further, her cheeks notably shading with a light pink, “And you’re welcome!” 

“Honestly. I wouldn’t mind coming back.” The other girl across from him noted, “Really good stuff.” 

Miko smiles at her as well, “You’re always welcome back if you’d like! I can treat you to a pizza any time!”

“Well do.” His sister nodded, “Haru-chan. You should write about this in one of your stories.”

He felt his body tensed, feeling abashed, “I-I’m not really…”

“Oh?” Miko was intrigued enough to want to hear, “If you do, I would love to see what you write about the pizza here and the cafe!” 

“O-Of course! I’ll be sure to send a copy!”

“Thanks! Can’t wait!” She clapped her hands, “So you write books, right?”

“I’m the Ace of Literature, actually.”

“You’re an Ace?” She was surprised, “That’s cool! I’m sure Yuga-kun would love to know you.”

Yuga-kun. That name heard of that one name before. 

…

Frozen like ice sticking to the ground as his body tensed. His feet refused to move closer as if something was keeping him glued in fear.

“I shouldn’t…”

He wasn’t so positive. He was reluctant. High-strung. Busted. His mind was aching to crawl in a crate and never leave the sections again. He should leave in defeat, run away, and never come back. Tell his parents he couldn’t do this. But he couldn’t face his parents for that.

As his eyes glance at the red blood escalators leading to the large campus. But that only made him nervous. His head pounding, his heart racing, blood ran cold. He felt feeble, imperfect, and tottering.

He was back at Aibo Academy and couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, he was coming back. He recalls the first time he came, he was much younger. The first time he came here was when he was younger, clinging to his mother, denying to let go as he hesitantly made his way inside the building with his twin sister but here he was alone and early. He felt safe in his mother’s clutch, feeling she would at least fight and protect him given how he was her only son. Roku thought it was sensible for her to do so despite her cold nature.

He wasn’t normal, at least he thought he wasn’t like other kids. Dresses felt wrong, the girl pronouns felt wrong, anything ‘girly’ felt unsuitable. All of it was wrong, disgustingly wrong.

But the kids made fun of him for being… different. 

As far as he could recall, he had a hard time talking and expressing proper emotions as a child. He didn’t even speak his first word until he was five but he could read high-level books and learned how to write himself. The reason he left the school before the ABC Cup started, he couldn’t take the stress given to him as the Student Council President to the Junior division. 

He wished he didn’t have these issues. To be normal like other kids, that's why he wouldn’t stand out so much.

His parents had confidence so where was his? Of course, his father was also a coward but that only happened when someone broke his confidence and his mother was hard to tell.

He hid all of that, masked by a stoic glance or a fake smile. Often lying about how he felt. He was mixed with the drowning feelings of self-doubt he always had to make those before him proud and happy. Suppressing those dark emotions and sorrowful trauma was never easy, it was surely breaking but kept going even if that meant he would hurt himself in the long run. Apart from him wanted to suffer, wanted to drown, and never wake up. Never to walk again but part of him was scared to give up, to fall. 

Sucking in his breath and forcing his way up those stairs and dreadfully to the entrance of the school before dashing straight to the Student Council Office. Where he drops the bag onto the floor before his legs couldn't take much more and finally let out. Sinking with a pit in his throat, he couldn’t. 

What’s the meaning of life? Why does anything have any meaning?

The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

“I can’t do this…”

How could he? He was doing this for his parents, who were in the same league he was in. He just wanted to make them happy and show he was a leader like they were but it was all an act. Nothing but a lie, easily broken behind the sights. But they wouldn’t understand how he felt, no one would, it was nothing but a big lie. They would think he was lying or that kids couldn’t feel that way. So he ignored it.

* * *

“Ah, Mamakari-san and Student Council President Shido. I’m glad you make make it!” The girl greeted the two.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure being here. Such Radiance...”

“I was dragged here by Shido.”

“Don’t be rude!” Magoroku huffed.

If you asked him, being friends with Amanosuzu Suzuha and Mamakari Megumi was a spin of the malady. 

They were vastly different from one another. Amanosuzu Suzuha was more boy crazed but straight forward and had a backbone. While Mamakari Megumi was sharp-witted and had a tone matching that as such. She was close friends with Jin, always being around him when necessitated. Rarely leaving his side.

Here he was again, back in the dorm of her large home. But he wasn’t alone. Megumi had joined him awhile ago. Simply standing by his side the whole way downtown, silent but made some remarks with her uncivil tone of enjoyment.

They say you shouldn’t look the current Student Council President in the eyes. Never look into her cold icy ocean blue eyes.

And one would have to agree.

* * *

Living with the King Of Death wasn't so bad, he's annoying and dense at times but also keep for great The current girl he has was his favorite. The only girl that caught his eye. 

* * *

"I am here to see Shido Magoroku."

"Who are you, miss?"

"His wife." Was all she said. Hoping she'll let him through. "Where is he?" 

"Okay? Mrs. Shido. Upstairs. Room number 1235."

Sophia swiftly made her get away, simply ignoring the girl at the desk but kept her wary glare such in case, but said nothing as always. 

Stoically making her way towards the countless rooms, ignoring the people there.

"What!? There's no way this is happening! I refuse to believe it!"

"Oh my poor boy, I can't believe this happened to you."

She paused at the loud noise. _Shido_. Being only a few doors away from it all. She grabbed the handle and opened it. Only to show the insides. He was pouting and groaning on the bed, resting on the bed. He instantly shot his navy eyes towards the door.

"S-Sophia!?" 

The doctor instantly came in front, "Uh, miss? Who are you?" He flicked the papers he had in this hand.

"His wife."

Magoroku was shocked to hear such words. His face was flushed by the red. Swelling with the heat.

"Oh? So you're _his wife_?"

Magoroku was growing a little worried, "Hey! Let her inside, please! I want to talk to her!"

"Of course, sir!" He stepped aside and the girl stoically entered. Her heels clicking the floor.

The doctor explained. 

"I have to go now, I'll leave you kids with the much needed alone time."

And with that his dad rushed out of the room.

She almost felt pity. "Shido."

"I don't think he brought the whole wife act."

She merely flicked her eyes, annoyance.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing! It was that guy's fault, whatever his name is for almost killing me!" He pouted, "And now I'm stuck like this for weeks!"

"You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say!"

"You're overreaching."

He huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well, I can't take care of myself like this so um… could you help me? My father is very busy with work so he can't help me but you can. Please, Sophia! I need you more than ever! I'll even award you for your duties!"

"Fine." She closed her eyes, "Also, I don't want your awards."

"Oh? What do you want?"

she didn't respond.

"Oh! Since I need you 24/7 you can stay at my house, if you want! Even share the same bed! It'll probably best instead of teleporting all of the time!"

* * *

## Attention of pretty, My Composition Toy Of Love

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.
> 
> He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn’t so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it’ll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

### Work Text:

The sweet satisfaction of attention was everything.

It was exhausting. Attention, fame, and power. Who wouldn’t that what? Attention was a thick feeling. Attention and praise were important to her. Shred yourself apart from behind the scenes, a masquerade. It was worth it.

She needed those stares. Without attention and praise, what was she worth? Nothing. She didn’t want to _be_ nothing. She wanted to be _everything_.

A girl got in his way, a short tan-haired with a crazy outfit. She had golden eyes and long peach curly hair, dawning a purple dress. Simply pushing the boy aside, “Pa! Ra! Dise!” 

“Hey!”

“For such a cutie, your outfit needs to go.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s old-fashion and strange.”

“Well, this old-fashion and strange is important to me!”

Why should he care about a girl like that?

* * *

# **_ My Composition Toy Of Love _ **

> Ship: Magoroku/Ageha

> Word count: 400 something

> Fluff, cuteness, just sappy fluff bc it’s 12:30 AM and I can’t sleep. Ngl I haven’t study much of Ageha’s character so I hope it’s not too OOC.

> (Plan on editing the fic when I post it to AO3 tomorrow after I skimmed through her eps more to make sure her speech patterns are in character!)

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn’t so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it’ll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

“You better not get any of that in my eyes!”

“It’s okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention.”

He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn’t burn from any dusk. Finally, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn’t happen nor would she allow for them to happen either.

“Aw, you’re so cute~!” She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, “You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!”

“Stop that!” He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn’t mind the attention of posting pictures online.

“I can’t help myself.” She once again proved her point by hugging him, “Not when, you’re so adorable!” Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, “Okay sweetie! Say! ‘Pa! Ra! Dise!’” The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that with, she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn’t expecting.

“You did so well! I’m so proud of you!”

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A green of beauty.

“Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!”

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

* * *

He sat, anticipating what might happen next here.

This time he wasn’t in his office, buried with the unforeseen work and papers that were neatly stacked on his desk from time to time. With the office rested in silence, being alone and working hard behind the scenes. The only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. With a single pen in his hands as he was reading the papers in front of him.

Today was a rather strange free day for him. 

He bumped into her once more and now they were here. His navy eyes would glance around the rather small yet fancy room, the walls that were painted with light pink and a desk full of colorful pens and books. Clothes and make-up in every corner. She dug in her closet as she sang happily, humming. Before making her way back to him. 

“Ready?”

“Y-Yes!” Right. He agreed to this. He straightened himself. 

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

"You better not get any of that in my eyes!"

"It's okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention I want!” 

“Are you sure you won’t get any of it in my eyes?” 

“So doubtful, heh?” She dramatically pouted before pushing herself back up, “You want attention too, don’t you? I’d give you a share of it since I think you’re cute!”

“Of course!” He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. His cheeks stained with the streaked of red. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn't burn from any dusk. 

Subsequently, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn't happen nor would she allow for them to happen either. She finally stepped back, admiring her lovely work.

"Aw, you're so cute, Magokins~!" She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, "You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!"

"Stop that!" He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn't mind the attention of posting pictures online.

"I can't help myself!” She once again proved her point by hugging him, "Not when you're so adorable!" Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, "Okay sweetie! Say! 'Pa! Ra! Dise!'" The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

“You better got my good side on those pictures!”

“Yes, yes.”

“Can I see them?”

“Sure,” She flipped through the pictures on her phone and held it up for him.

He leaned forward, placing a hand on his chin as he studied the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn't expecting.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A queen of beauty.

"Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!"

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

# _**My Composition Toy Of Love**_

> Ship: Magoroku/Ageha

> Word count: 400 something

> Fluff, cuteness, just sappy fluff bc it's 12:30 AM and I can't sleep. Ngl I haven't study much of Ageha's character so I hope it's not too OOC.

> (Plan on editing the fic when I post it to AO3 tomorrow after I skimmed through her eps more to make sure her speech patterns are in character!)

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

"You better not get any of that in my eyes!"

"It's okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention."

He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn't burn from any dusk. Finally, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn't happen nor would she allow for them to happen either.

"Aw, you're so cute~!" She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, "You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!"

"Stop that!" He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn't mind the attention of posting pictures online.

"I can't help myself." She once again proved her point by hugging him, "Not when, you're so adorable!" Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, "Okay sweetie! Say! 'Pa! Ra! Dise!'" The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that with, she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn't expecting.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A green of beauty.

"Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!"

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

**_Reblogging this to add the edited verson I wrote for this likes weeks ago so I won’t forget. Which is much better imo and more in character for both :D_**

He sat, anticipating what might happen next here.

This time he wasn’t in his office, buried with the unforeseen work and papers that were neatly stacked on his desk from time to time. With the office rested in silence, being alone and working hard behind the scenes. The only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. With a single pen in his hands as he was reading the papers in front of him.

Today was a rather strange free day for him.

He bumped into her once more and now they were here. His navy eyes would glance around the rather small yet fancy room, the walls that were painted with light pink and a desk full of colorful pens and books. Clothes and make-up in every corner. She dug in her closet as she sang happily, humming. Before making her way back to him.

“Ready?”

“Y-Yes!” Right. He agreed to this. He straightened himself.

She would lean forward with a smile while he tensed at her sudden closeness. She was holding a pen liner in her hand, being ready to finally use it.

He would hold onto his pants tightly, awaiting. He wasn't so sure about this. Or even about her. Nothing but his mind of the doubt to keep him from losing his composure. He normally did his make up himself, not having anyone else to it for him. Sophia could but it'll take plenty of begging for her to even remotely do the things this peach-haired was doing to him right now.

"You better not get any of that in my eyes!"

"It's okay. I never mess up my make-up, if I did that would ruin the beauty and attention I want!”

“Are you sure you won’t get any of it in my eyes?”

“So doubtful, heh?” She dramatically pouted before pushing herself back up, “You want attention too, don’t you? I’d give you a share of it since I think you’re cute!”

“Of course!” He bites down on his lips and suppressed a blush, well not really. His cheeks stained with the streaked of red. As she carefully implied the said eyeliner. And without fail, his eyes didn't burn from any dusk.

Subsequently, luck was on his side once more! But also Ageha knew how to do this, with countless mistakes things like that wouldn't happen nor would she allow for them to happen either. She finally stepped back, admiring her lovely work.

"Aw, you're so cute, Magokins~!" She happily enunciated, emphasizing her point by rubbing his cheek, "You look lovely in all of this make-up! Oh, I should take some pictures of you and post them!"

"Stop that!" He self-consciously would raise his hands, attempting to get the girl to stop teasing him. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to something like this, allowing for someone like her to use him as her toy for makeup. It was insane. However, he didn't mind the attention of posting pictures online.

"I can't help myself!” She once again proved her point by hugging him, "Not when you're so adorable!" Before controlling herself and shifting back. Smiling proudly as she admired her work, before taking her phone, "Okay sweetie! Say! 'Pa! Ra! Dise!'" The click of the camera flashed while she took the pictures.

“You better got my good side on those pictures!”

“Yes, yes.”

“Can I see them?”

“Sure,” She flipped through the pictures on her phone and held it up for him.

He leaned forward, placing a hand on his chin as he studied the pictures.

After that was finished, she pressed her lips on his cheeks and happily sang. Knowing that she was bound to get more followers. He felt his cheeks burn and heat rushing. This was new. A simple peck! That wasn't expecting.

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. A queen of beauty.

"Of course! I am the one and only Shido Magoroku after all!"

He smiled.

She smiled back with her bright golden eyes dancing with excitement.

The sweet satisfaction of attention was everything.

It was exhausting. Attention, fame, and power. Who wouldn’t that what? Attention was a thick feeling. Attention and praise were important to her. Shred yourself apart from behind the scenes, a masquerade. It was worth it.

She needed those stares. Without attention and praise, what was she worth? Nothing. She didn’t want to _be_ nothing. She wanted to be _everything_.

A girl got in his way, a short tan-haired with a crazy outfit. She had golden eyes and long peach curly hair, dawning a purple dress. Simply pushing the boy aside, “Pa! Ra! Dise!” 

“Hey!”

“For such a cutie, your outfit needs to go.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s old-fashion and strange.”

“Well, this old-fashion and strange is important to me!”

Why should he care about a girl like that? 


	20. Anticipatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Unfinished WIP] The unimaginable occurs and Magoroku manages to learn more about Vice in the end, despite her being vague about it.

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in…  _ that _ ?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you?  **_Me_ ** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense.  _ ‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’ _ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _ Don’t _ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_ ‘I should have realized that sooner…’ _

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

  
  
  



	21. PAST DUMP WRITINGS

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Leaving no protest in her tracks. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

The area was typically dimly lit, only notable lights were coming from the reflections screens on the screens of the computers. She was used to the lights being like that. 

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with her light yellow bunny ears.

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in his choices. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." 

His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but vastly awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the item closely towards her frame. Eyes notably flicking with delight, beaming a brightly luminous smile on her features, "Thank you so much for returning it, Novu Moru."

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”

“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru** . A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his  _ friends  _ ... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

_ Novu Moru.  _ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? It couldn't explain much. 

He wasn’t so certain as of now. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

Waking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? 

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't." 

"I heard from Sumi that you saved her." She incited softly, almost carefully carrying her words around him, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Yes. I did in fact save her. I felt as if that was the right thing to do. I could not have let her simply be hurt there…" he paused, almost looking hurt for a moment, "I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of my actions."

"It's not your fault that Rudy went insane and try to hurt everyone. Though, do you feel regret for your actions? Do you like her?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure how I feel... " He paused, glancing up in confusion, "Yes. As a friend that is. Nothing else, if that's what you're referring to. I'm afraid that I believe I know your little girly tricks, Miss Rory."

"Are you sure about that, Novu?" 

"Of course!" He started, "I assume Sumi and Simon are together anyway. So 

She couldn't help but smile softly, "You aren't that heartless on the inside."

Strife was considerably uncommon, even for them. Satisfied with her annoyance tone and his parsimonious needs to do everything his route. Even so, confronting her was always an objectionable idea in the back of his mind. She was a mere muse, ruthless enough to slaughter the entire Buddy Police if she truly wanted too but didn’t. Not without Kyouya’s regulations. Still, he wasn’t frightened of her. Not in the slightest. 

Though they frequently clashed over petite things that didn’t matter somehow Magoroku always saw a difficulty. Voicing his words without a second thought, he was always outspoken, fooled of himself, really but he naturally didn’t see it that way, not at all. They got into a debate. Because of his unwise and self-centered nature, simply ticking her off with his senseless statements. Decidedly, he knew how to get on his nerves. 

“So that’s how it is…”

Her back against him, stoically snapping her heels on the platform. Diminutive taps saturating his ears. Leisurely and inevitably slipping further away from him… so far away...

"S-Sophia!" Shouting, as blatant as he could, "Wh-Where are you going!?"

"Home,” Vaguely responding. As her bright blue eyes shifted to glance at him for a mere moment.

"You can't leave just yet!" He dictated, “We’re not finished here!”

“We’re finished.”

“Come on!”

## [WIP] Barricades Or Depths; No Place Like Home

###  [shidoumagoroku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shidoumagoroku/pseuds/shidoumagoroku)

### Summary:

> [PLEASE DON'T READ/CLICK ON THIS | WIP]

### Work Text:

[Persephone & Hades/God AU Slow-Burn] Magoroku is the God of the underworld. The emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He felt lonely and devoid of friends until he rested his navy eyes on her on Kyouya's request.

* * *

* * *

**_Shido Magoroku._**

God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He never met her mother for some inexplicit intellect. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

And **_Bone Ruler Gallows_ **… A juvenile monster who was no younger than he was in the monsters’ years. In his petty form, the little monster had large copper-colored claws for hands. While the nails emerged to sharpen and steered, the claws in his mini-form were rounded and “child-proof” as to not dare hurt his teenage human or anyone else. A reliable tactical measure the young tan-haired assumed. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, casually dripping off his small frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

His authentic companion he was given from birth, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

His partner, literally his only “backer” in the hell whole. Even if he could call him that, their involvement was… convoluted for the most part. Filled with many layers of pure mockery and taunts of love. Their odd bond was filled with that. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Today, it was that day. It was considered significant. 

He was officially moving up in the upper world above his home to greet the high god. He arose from his extensive slumber to finally get ready. Dawning more casually yet fancy clothes to meet the god. 

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. He wanted, more so than before. Casually doing so. Hoping. Dreaming. Simply wishing to see this female. He hears the familiar laughter filling up his room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Just in time!” He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her right away!”

“Gesha!”

As he was seemingly told, the monster made the tan-haired follow him towards the unknown location. Unlocking the door revealing the darkroom inside. 

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes illuminating with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. 

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia.

“Oh!? Uh…” Provoking Magoroku to raise his hand and shift back in alarm, but he still wasn’t afraid of her. Not in the slightest. 

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, History’s greatest God, and to The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. Her glaring seemingly shifted to sudden alarm. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift restlessly, “I’d analyze you from afar… _Is that a problem,_ Sophia?”

“I don’t care,” A strict bitter nature, being hostile towards him, “let me out of here!”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

“Gesha-sha! Though, who would want to marry you in the first place, geh? Magoroku?”

“Gallows, shut up!” He gritted his teenth at Gallow’s seemingly agreeing with her cursing himself for overlooking that plan.

“You should just let her go already, I doubt she’ll actually fall in love with you, geh.”

“If I were to do that… they will be trouble back on Earth!” 

“Gesha!” He merely snickers mockingly, “It’s your fault, geh.”

“Like you didn’t help me with this plan, too, Gallows?”

Gallows merely decreased his non-existed brows in pure humanity at his Majesty in crime, “Gesha! Fair point, geh.”

“Of course! My points are always fair, Gallows!”

“Guess so, geh.” If only Gallows was fully capable of nodding, “Have fun dealing with someone who won’t fall for you, geh, Magoroku!”

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "Doesn’t that statement assume that I'm incapable of getting someone to fall for me!?”

"Maybe.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

He was finished dealing with the weirdly shaped boned monster, turning his head to face the female, “Anyway, I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” He leans his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her! And _don’t_ let her escape!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. 

Gallows didn’t seem like he wanted to do such things but did this nevertheless, 

Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor, leaving them both inside the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back.

* * *

* * *

The night before. Still dwelling inside his mind. His imagination running wildly so but also sheepishly. 

He got ready, even before Sophia did. Dawning a simple blue waistcoat with a white button-up collar. Simplistic yet sumptuous all at the same time. Combing his hair with the gentle of touches, always taking good pride in his appearance. 

The president kept adjusting his tie, feeling vexed with the position it was in. Approximately struggling while doing so, insignificantly wailing in ferocity beneath his breath before nipping his bottom lips.

“What are you doing?”

He merely flinched back and jumped at the sudden voice ringing inside his ears. Turning his head to glance at the voice, “Oh! Sophia!”

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

 _‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da."

* * *

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster…

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  
The mere taciturnity was vicious, intense but he didn’t seem to mind this much. The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes.

* * *

* * *

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated.

* * *

* * *

_‘Hm, so this is the popular Hanazono Eden, Vile Ranma was discussing before.’_

He stood straight on top of the railings, pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy--one he was all too familiar with.

* * *

* * *

The dusk breathed frigid and bitter. His world was such that. Independently and sharp. It was unusual but nice.

Everything enacted that responded like a complete blur, virtually as if it was forfeiting from his consciousness, he was so sure. Being quite cynical. Why where are these people tracking him? Why was he here? He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

He remained tranquil yet vastly fearful, particularly consequently but likewise fascinated in apprehending these foreign extraterrestrials. He restrained concentrating on their weird strangely feathery ears. Their ears were comparable shades to their normal assumingly silky locks. They resembled delicate and fleecy. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

"Well, then…" He commenced. His common phrase. Modest and well-mannered, "Shall we begin?"

"Da." 

### Actions

  * [↑ Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#main)
  * [Add To Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#collection-form)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#bookmark-form)



###  Comments

Sorry, this work doesn't allow comments.

### Footer

  * #### Customize

    * [Choose Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#)
  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.293.7](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.293.7)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)



Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is.

Sophia being out and flowing from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d highly doubted that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area.

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “All we are doing is going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

The CEO stood up, not paying any mind to it, shiting his eyes towards his parents, “That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving no motion with his hands, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unsure, he stood there simply glancing up at the male.

“Go on,” The male comfortingly beams at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. 

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine.”

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

* * *

* * *

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens swiveled to discover a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ mockeries. 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool.

Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."

Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her appearance remained void of any emotions. Indifferent. Her hands down to her bottom, fingers curved into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Based on her orders.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

**_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came in such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. Sophia

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about. It was such a strange question coming from her, a single question that he didn’t think she’ll actually say. Oddly enough.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “We’re only going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

“Da.”

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

Utilizing his body strength, the CEO endured up, not revenging any inclination towards the boy’s achievements. He didn’t seem to heed or even be hostile. Not even warily frowning. After all, this wasn’t one of his imminent associates or even one of his adolescent’s compensation. Though, he could perceive that his female companion wasn’t enamored of this or her child’s behaviors. Displaying inconvenience from her grimace. But a small four-year-old boy who plausibly didn’t comprehend thoroughly. The expectation of his corporation he intended. You shouldn’t be too harsh on a child as young as that. Splitting his glance absent from the boy, shiting his eyes towards his parents, blazing a therapeutic simper towards both of them. 

“That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving “no” motion with his hands, slight sweat pouring along his sides clearly nervous, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

The former Vice professedly didn’t consent to his points, adapting her head pointedly to overlook the tan-haired, piercing vigilantly at him. 

“Ah. Well, if you say so,” He didn’t mangle the culmination further, not coveted leave that pressure of them, “it’s your choice, after all. Just regard that I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Of course!” Magoroku approved, imperceptibly drowsed his acme, “Thank you.”

  
  


A male who accompanied the devoid passages of darkness was appreciated as Haruroku Shido. The name that he wasn't all too fond of but the same that easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his 

A distinguished composer ordinarily perpetrated as the ACE Of Literature, comprising preferably privileged, exceptionally amassed by his criteria. Even at his young age, he was particularly proficient in the facilities, confronting his entrance to the captain of the standings with affluence. 

Buddyfighting was just another one of his abilities, he’d assumed. Traveling throughout the world just to Buddyfight any considerable fighters dwelling out in the open, notwithstanding, you had the penitentiary individually accomplish that if he embarked on the influential associations outside of Japan. Touring out of Japan merely for this enormous consequence of breathing, recognized as the extraordinary. Or a more salutary session he fancies to handle is "The King".

He'd relinquish Buddyfighting an extended period advanced, previously declaring himself worthy as suitable for his majestic Kyouya Gaen’s strings. The senseless massives and journalists speculated that he’d collapsed his combat due to implying tunneling with that competition. Nevertheless, that was incomparable from accuracy.

While yes, he was originating wearied with striving simplistic and absurd Buddy Fighters he also restrains a more immoral intention behind his more immediate demise. One which broke his adolescent to no conclusion. Scanning as his body was being taken advantage of, being weak, unable to do anything. Watching as they freely had their way with him. 

His frame comprising bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, the surface was rather thick, hard similar to a brick. Hands dependently clinging to the folds of his white-collar, ensuring that he wouldn’t undoubtedly struggle incessantly or be separated from their grip but strife was pessimistic, void of any strength. Extracting the layers underneath with him, like an endless loop of hardness covering the bed. Their countless bodies draping their dissertation on the capital of his doing as they gratified and craved, maintaining full power.

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Eyeing the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm, unable to do much.

Not only that but they were the adults that he trusted during one of the World’s Cups, no less, but his family also had no idea. And he'd preferred to keep that shame hidden from his close ones like it was locked in some sort of box. 

Entering Aibo Academy shortly after his return. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

‘No individual is out here,” Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. Not paying much mind to the bitter air. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. 

He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how one of his fathers perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. As he used to study his past fights that were something he often clings to. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

She was no real girl. At least, that he constantly heard coming from the students she was stuck to be with. Two different people trying to prove themselves worthy.

“Miss. Magatsu?” Raising his eyebrow as he begins to question why she was here in the first place, “May I inquire, why are you out here at this time of day?”

  
  


_‘I can not seem to find the rest I need…’_

The midnight recapitulated to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. His ominous azure colored eyes apart, gazing almost deservedly at the barriers. He felt a fiery cavity in his abdomens, eroding away at him to his essence. Suffocating him in the effortless torment inflicted on him, merely smothering him with the unexplored strings of pure red, staining his lungs. His head pulsating and spinning implicitly yet virtually endlessly. Reflections, his subconscious, contending loudly. Viciously spinning him. 

Shido Haruroku was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? Daze was here, his published buddy from Star Dragon World. The prince for Star Dragon World. Surely, Daze and he had _that_ sort of intimate relationship but he wasn’t the one to release much. Yuuki? That coffee girl. Her deadpan name was Hatsumi Magatsu but it wasn’t as if he was gonna use her real name so he just calls her as Coffee-Chan. Though, she indicates to him as “Stalker-boy” Not, what he would call… an immeasurable name. To put that lightly. But he supposed it was better than simply calling him by “Haruroku”. He hated that name,

To hold, to converse, to caress, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

  
  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unreliable, he occupied there directly peeping up at the guy who was simper unimportantly at him. Adhering his blood-red eyes and implored to purporting. Nearly wondrous. 

“Go on.”

The male comfortingly glitters at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. He continuously had a compact soft spot for youngsters, even if his adult years, he invented children were likewise salutary. An indivisible trait that wouldn’t devise him.

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine,” The CEO rejoined.

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Since from the start of their relationship, everything has been… complex and confusing. From this very start of working together. They were seeming partners from the start, working under the same master. He’d recall her first wary stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simple team...

_“The ACE cup is just around the corner, starting in just a few days,” She articulated, stoically as she merely gazed down at her table, “With this Cup, we should try picking out members worthy enough for the Dark Core, these were the words of our master.”_

_That was a week ago… And now it was starting. He wasn’t worried. No, at all. He was certain that they were going to win. He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her._

_Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks._

_Sophia was patrolling in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that._

_Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway._

_Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku._

_The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time._

_Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant._

_Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two._

_“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!”_

_Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter._

_“They are complete jokes too this game!”_

_"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her reserved composer and finally lectured._

_The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?”_

_Sophia also settled in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Understanding every outcome, Never lose focus. Look into all possibilities. That will lead you to certain victory."_

_“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?”_

_Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”_

_“Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”_

_“Shido.” She called his name almost effortlessly as she’d slide the large blue coded entrance to the apartment._

_He paused from fixing his paperwork on the best, “Huh?” He glanced up to find her stoic and devoid expression gazing at him from across the room, “What is it?”_

_“The primary rounds for the Elementary division are about to start.”_

_“Yes,” He simply nodded at that, before raising himself up from the chair. Brushing himself and making sure he was presentable for the others. He always aspires to resemble his most desirable for the foolish masses, “Is everything in place, as I told you, Sophia?”_

_“Da,” She simply nodded her head at him, “Just as you said.”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a soft smile towards her, “Great~!”_

_“The semi-finals are going to begin shortly. However, we still haven’t found many fighters worthy of Disaster.”_

_Overhearing her voice ringing inside her ears as he was currently staring at the folios in front of him, resting on the desk as he was scrutinizing the introductions mindfully. That person, their master, the sole reason they were working together and even got paired up as a couple to work together was because of that person. The mere reason that this girl, the vice president to the junior student council club was for that mission. A very important mission, however, no one foolish enough outside of their ranks knew what was truly going on behind the scenes. None at all._

_These sheets were important for the mere fact that they were the papers with the many fighters that he could care less about, though. He decided not to acknowledge her information, letting her speak her mind without much thought. These fighters were nothing but pure fools and meaningless to him. He didn’t care about his fellow classmates, only their occupations. His peers were nothing but annoying and get in the way. As the student council chairman, the one in control of their strings, no one was foolish to opposite him and his ranks._

_“Shido, what are you doing?”_

_Her voice took him out of his thoughts. She sounded awfully annoyed about something. But what? Though, her voice also enunciated distinguished, not being interested in anything else. Such a stoic yet bitter girl he was forced to work with. Curling to the end of his lips to soft smirk, narrowing his blows in one smug motion. Finally setting one of the papers on the desk…_

_“Oh? I’m just researching the student’s official school files for the cup for further detail,“ pridefully rendering, “Although, it isn’t as if one of these useless fighters could possibly beat us during the ABC Cup, of course.”_

_“Then, there’s no reason you need to be looking at them, is there?” She disputed him, almost provoked._

_The smirk didn’t fade from his lips, alternately he just intentionally kept staring at the papers, “It doesn’t sting to be fully prepared for events, does it?”_

_“That would make it meaningless. Unless you were truly afraid that you will lose your matches in the cup, Shido.”_

_His lip plunged down to a mere grimace, “As if,” offended by her intelligence, veering his head to face the female from the bookshelves, “Why would I be?”_

_She didn’t bother to speak, after his question, simply placing her table back on the edge of his desk._

_“Oh?” He started once more, “Do you know why I’m at the top of my grades, Sophia?”_

_She shook her head at that, “I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, either, Shido.”_

_“Well, I’ll tell you anyway, so listen.” He ordered next, “it’s quite simple actually,” He couldn’t help but praised himself, “As the student council president, naturally, it’s my duty to retain such high grades while also maintaining my duty. A lot of hard work but, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you?”_

_Sophia only narrowed her eyes ostensibly annoyed with him but didn’t fret to preventing him from discussing up a storm regarding himself any further._

_“Anyway, I’m a genius. That’s a fact. However, studying is also extremely essential to keep those high grades,” He disclosed deliberately, “You can never study too much, Sophia.”_

_He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her._

_Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either — just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place._

_The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him — the astounding Gaen Kyouya — the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t. Sophia had a connection with the Famous CEO, outside of their new master but he didn’t know that he was even going to get a new master._

_Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there — all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president._

_“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry."_

_“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”_

_“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?"_

_The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”_

_Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”_

_Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!"_

_“Sophia?”_

_“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures — tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”_

_“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."_

_"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."_

_The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses…_

_Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”_

_She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”_

_“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”_

_The two teens swiveled to discover a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two._

_Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk._

_“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did._

_He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!?_

_“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”_

_“You came to help me?”_

_“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively._

_“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”_

_Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ mockeries._

_He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”_

_“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out._

_He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”_

_The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”_

_“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”_

_Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past._

_They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”_

_Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished._

_“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here._

_Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”_

_The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”_

_Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”_

_Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more._

_“Shido!”_

_Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed._

_Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency._

_Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.”_

_His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”_

_By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke._

_“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”_

_Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them._

_They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”_

_Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him._

_“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”_

_The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”_

_He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”_

_Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed..._

_“He’s calling.”_

_His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?”_

_He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return._

_He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”_

_A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was._

_“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging._

_He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls._

_“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone._

_As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”_

_The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”_

_Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”_

_“You didn’t notice, geh?”_

_‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, ‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

_“The time has come for you three to work with me.”_

_His words took him off his guard, ‘Did he just say work with him!?’ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks._

_“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_

_Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision._

_“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”_

_Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.”_

_“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”_

_Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation,_

_The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later._

_“No! You, wait!”_

_Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black_

_“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated._

_“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool._

_Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets._

_“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”_

_Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there._

_“What took you so long, geh?”_

_Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”_

_“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."_

_Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead._

_“This is a bad situation.”_

_The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else._

_That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air._

_The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them._

_“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”_

_“We don’t know either!”_

_He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”_

_The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!”_

_Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”_

_“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance._

_She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”_

_Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”_

_His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off…_

_He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up._

_“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”_

_“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”_

_He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!”_

_He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”_

_"What did you say!?"_

_The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"_

_"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"_

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

_The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido."_

_His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here._

_He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"_

_“Grandpa Tenbu?”_

_“He’s after the old man?”_

_He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!"_

_The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match._

_The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"_

_"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!"_

_The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!"_

_The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido._

_"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!"_

_The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match._

_"The Move End."_

_"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male._

_His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to._

_"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!"_

_The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side._

_"Here I come! Death Shido!"_

_He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!"_

_Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"_

_"Penetrate!"_

_His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"_

_His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards._

_It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!"_

_Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call._

_"Absolute Gale!"_

_He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down._

_Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"_

_Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!"_

_Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures._

_"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!"_

_He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…"_

_Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique._

_"All of your monsters are destroyed!"_

_His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?"_

_He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!"_

_Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!"_

_Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!"_

_Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!"_

_"Not yet!"_

_"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!"_

_His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities…_

_"Final phase!"_

_"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him..._

_Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating._

_"Oh."_

_The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't_

_"Now that you mentioned it…"_

_She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury._

_He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did._

_By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”_

_“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.”_

_He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…”_

_Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further._

_“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly._

_Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh_

_He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”_

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her appearance remained void of any emotions. Indifferent. Her hands down to her bottom, fingers curved into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Based on her orders.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

**_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

The aversion of leisurely but inevitably slipping for her when he shouldn't. He embraced her, gradually starting to fall for her performances and abruptly fruitless advice. Her inarticulate utterances of devotion presented by her responses furnished with delicate yet sharp pecks and temperature of her embraces. Insignificant but fancied. She wasn’t the individual to straight-up indicate managing her statements that she admires something but hating something? She was preferably a presentation don’t narrate genus of an amateur but didn’t regard but this consciousness signified consuming within his linings. Why? Why did his heart have to progress to her? 

He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his joints and beg for her to take him back, sinking so low to her wants and commands. Anything to not be alone again. Not to crawl back to the darkness. He didn’t want to go back, not again. He didn’t care about what they did together, as long as she was by his side all of the ways.

He was much happier with her, despite the wrongdoings she did he gather she could improve just like he did. Isn’t that the complete deduction she came back here right? On their master’s speeches? But may she couldn’t change at all? Maybe that darkness he didn’t want to feel again was her home, place to dwell in, much like Davide’s. 

She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He fancied her… No, he needed her to be by his side at all times. Not just when she had to be near him. Coincidentally, he was drawn to her… Her malicious coding, her obscure nature. Her stoic and bitter approach to things. Those unrelenting stares supplied with voidness. For his inclination to be incorporated with the brim of her mysteries. The blue coloring mixed with his green coloring. Substance ostensibly combining together. An excellent fuse. He consulted.

His remembrance swirls being unsure about everything else. Swiveling endlessly as she caught grasp of him by the mere strings, her hold was far too compact to be granted go of now. There was no turning back, this was his life now. He didn’t want to leave her, not again. He was happy. He underwent cherished for once, he felt demanded. The insignificant sympathy of another human and he would do much of the same for her.

She continued to be ruthlessly maliciously. Stinging to the technique, serious at the cord, and far too intelligent and expeditious for her own welfare. And he behaved nothing similar to her intense restoration. Yet, here he was, implying to be in admiration because of her. She wasn’t vigorous for him. Her insistence scarcely irritated him but he still ostracized the caution indications. Plainly not heeding anymore. 

But he comprehended nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he comprehended she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Would he be able to meet them? Oh, wait… He didn’t reminisce she even commemorates having any.

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came in such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. Sophia

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about. It was such a strange question coming from her, a single question that he didn’t think she’ll actually say. Oddly enough.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “We’re only going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

“Da.”

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

Utilizing his body strength, the CEO endured up, not revenging any inclination towards the boy’s achievements. He didn’t seem to heed or even be hostile. Not even warily frowning. After all, this wasn’t one of his imminent associates or even one of his adolescent’s compensation. Though, he could perceive that his female companion wasn’t enamored of this or her child’s behaviors. Displaying inconvenience from her grimace. But a small four-year-old boy who plausibly didn’t comprehend thoroughly. The expectation of his corporation he intended. You shouldn’t be too harsh on a child as young as that. Splitting his glance absent from the boy, shiting his eyes towards his parents, blazing a therapeutic simper towards both of them. 

“That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving “no” motion with his hands, slight sweat pouring along his sides clearly nervous, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

The former Vice professedly didn’t consent to his points, adapting her head pointedly to overlook the tan-haired, piercing vigilantly at him. 

“Ah. Well, if you say so,” He didn’t mangle the culmination further, not coveted leave that pressure of them, “it’s your choice, after all. Just regard that I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Of course!” Magoroku approved, imperceptibly drowsed his acme, “Thank you.”

  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unreliable, he occupied there directly peeping up at the guy who was simper unimportantly at him. Adhering his blood-red eyes and implored to purporting. Nearly wondrous. 

“Go on.”

The male comfortingly glitters at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. He continuously had a compact soft spot for youngsters, even if his adult years, he invented children were likewise salutary. An indivisible trait that wouldn’t devise him.

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine,” The CEO rejoined.

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

A male who accompanied the devoid passages of darkness was appreciated as Haruroku Shido. The name that he wasn't all too fond of but the same that easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his 

A distinguished composer ordinarily perpetrated as the ACE Of Literature, comprising preferably privileged, exceptionally amassed by his criteria. Even at his young age, he was particularly proficient in the facilities, confronting his entrance to the captain of the standings with affluence. 

Buddyfighting was just another one of his abilities, he’d assumed. Traveling throughout the world just to Buddyfight any considerable fighters dwelling out in the open, notwithstanding, you had the penitentiary individually accomplish that if he embarked on the influential associations outside of Japan. Touring out of Japan merely for this enormous consequence of breathing, recognized as the extraordinary. Or a more salutary session he fancies to handle is "The King".

He'd relinquish Buddyfighting an extended period advanced, previously declaring himself worthy as suitable for his majestic Kyouya Gaen’s strings. The senseless massives and journalists speculated that he’d collapsed his combat due to implying tunneling with that competition. Nevertheless, that was incomparable from accuracy.

While yes, he was originating wearied with striving simplistic and absurd Buddy Fighters he also restrains a more immoral intention behind his more immediate demise. One which broke his adolescent to no conclusion. Scanning as his body was being taken advantage of, being weak, unable to do anything. Watching as they freely had their way with him. 

His frame comprising bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, the surface was rather thick, hard similar to a brick. Hands dependently clinging to the folds of his white-collar, ensuring that he wouldn’t undoubtedly struggle incessantly or be separated from their grip but strife was pessimistic, void of any strength. Extracting the layers underneath with him, like an endless loop of hardness covering the bed. Their countless bodies draping their dissertation on the capital of his doing as they gratified and craved, maintaining full power.

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Eyeing the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm, unable to do much.

Not only that but they were the adults that he trusted during one of the World’s Cups, no less, but his family also had no idea. And he'd preferred to keep that shame hidden from his close ones like it was locked in some sort of box. 

Entering Aibo Academy shortly after his return. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

‘No individual is out here,” Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. Not paying much mind to the bitter air. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. 

He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how one of his fathers perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. As he used to study his past fights that were something he often clings to. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

She was no real girl. At least, that he constantly heard coming from the students she was stuck to be with. Two different people trying to prove themselves worthy.

“Miss. Magatsu?” Raising his eyebrow as he begins to question why she was here in the first place, “May I inquire, why are you out here at this time of day?”

  
  


_‘I can not seem to find the rest I need…’_

The midnight recapitulated to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. His ominous azure colored eyes apart, gazing almost deservedly at the barriers. He felt a fiery cavity in his abdomens, eroding away at him to his essence. Suffocating him in the effortless torment inflicted on him, merely smothering him with the unexplored strings of pure red, staining his lungs. His head pulsating and spinning implicitly yet virtually endlessly. Reflections, his subconscious, contending loudly. Viciously spinning him. 

Shido Haruroku was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? Daze was here, his published buddy from Star Dragon World. The prince for Star Dragon World. Surely, Daze and he had _that_ sort of intimate relationship but he wasn’t the one to release much. Yuuki? That coffee girl. Her deadpan name was Hatsumi Magatsu but it wasn’t as if he was gonna use her real name so he just calls her as Coffee-Chan. Though, she indicates to him as “Stalker-boy” Not, what he would call… an immeasurable name. To put that lightly. But he supposed it was better than simply calling him by “Haruroku”. He hated that name,

To hold, to converse, to caress, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

Considering the start of their alliance, everything has been… complex and stressful as they worked together once more. From this very derivation of working together. They were resembling partners from the start, operating beneath the corresponding master. He’d revive her first leery stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simplistic team for one manageable mission but, in the end, the mission was unsuccessful. 

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

_Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? He wasn’t so certain. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents.

Instead, he kept burning it with manipulation.

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with 

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in their blood’s chooses. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but very awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the 

"Ah, thank you so much!"

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”

“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

 _Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? He wasn’t so certain. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking in the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

Waking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? 

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't." 

"I heard from Sumi that you saved her." She incited softly, almost carefully carrying her words around him, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Yes. I did in fact save her. I felt as if that was the right thing to do. I could not have let her simply be hurt there…" he paused, almost looking hurt for a moment, "I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of my actions."

"It's not your fault that Rudy went insane and try to hurt everyone. Though, do you feel regret for your actions? Do you like her?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure how I feel... " He paused, glancing up in confusion, "Yes. As a friend that is. Nothing else, if that's what you're referring to. I'm afraid that I believe I know your little girly tricks, Miss Rory."

"Are you sure about that, Novu?" 

"Of course!" He started, "I assume Sumi and Simon are together anyway. So 

She couldn't help but smile softly, "You aren't that heartless on the inside."


	22. Sincerity Evasions

[A/N] Not much to add here besides I had writer's block here (and I still have it, trying to find ideas) when I wrote this piece and I ended up re-writing the start of Hundred.

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

* * *

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens swiveled to discover a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ mockeries. 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

* * *

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool.

Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets.

* * *

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."

* * *

Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

_'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

He murmured from the contemporary shocks he'd receive overtime. Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. He was still upset about that.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. Gazing up at her nervously, meeting her indifferent expression.

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait for a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leans in, bitting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

* * *

The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

“I hear voices coming from the Lecture Hall.”

Losing his sudden train of thought as he heard her voice out, “What?” He trained to glance at her, comprising simply frustrated by her statements, raising one of his tan-colored brows, “No one should even be in the room, Sophia,” He speculated. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick look inside to make sure.” And with those words, he turned his white heels and she wordlessly accompanied his sways. 

Using his frame hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. “Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The two watched as they all became alarmed with this, anxiously staring up at the two.

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, seemingly making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panic at those accounts, throwing his arms up, as his eye dilated, Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. The room appeared to be lasted unmistakably spreading more tropical as the moments past. His armada coded kernels professedly swinging as the shadow cast underneath his eyes and upper face.

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call me Death Shido!”

Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be question further. He grasps as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing throughout his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. Finally descending to the floor. 

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. Leaning down and closing her eyes, keeping him slip to her grasp, holding him up, catching him from fully following on the floor. She re-open her eyes to glance at the sixth graders. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

He grasps, merely mutters in pain, rubbing the back of his neck, forwarding his body back and forth without much effort, keeping his eyes closed, “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He still has no idea about the sheer pain Sopha inclined to him inside the doorway of the classroom. Her expression was devoid of anything, “Da.” She simply replies, not bothering to move their discussion further. As they advance cruising down the streets in silence. 

“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”

She was taken out of her deep thoughts by a sudden voice. A familiar tone she imminently knew. She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted her head back, towards them, whispering in a soft tone towards Magoroku, “We’re being followed.”

He turned to glance at her for a mere moment, complying hysteria, yelping. Before flinching himself, veering his frame to see whatever she was talking about, still walking while doing so. He became faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Reflectively, voicing out. A tinged of hypersensitivity dwelling within his voice as he saw this current scene displaying out in front of him, He has seen enough turning back around, whispering in a soft tone, surprisingly he had a very hush voice at times but rarely uses it. He did that so only Sophia could hear him, “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Cupping his fingers, trying his best to think of something. He found it! 

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light blubs appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Keeping her lips shut. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifting towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work, “And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air, head awkwardly facing upward to the sky. Finally leaning her head down, gawking curiously at the tan-haired, “I don’t understand.”

He brought his hand down, altering his frame so he was facing her. His expression smudged and filling his core egoistically, as he leaned closer towards the girl. Fully explaining his plan, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

Her expression shifted to pure annoyed and 

Cocking his brows at her, “Was it a little too advanced for you?” Professedly belittling her smartness. 

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku, laughing, “Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

Sophia lifted her head up, opening her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze, moving her fingers away from her face. Her expression a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks, “What are you going to do if he gets captured?” She added another question to his growing query.

Gallows lean towards Magoroku, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

His voice mocking him. Purple lines of feeling sick swept down his cheeks. Their questions. Their worries. He only began to panic. Raising his arms throwing them all around in a crazy and hasty manner, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Magoroku was growing more worried as the flashbacks, his voice undoubtedly whimpering with despondency and maltreated, naturally not aspiring to get a zap once more for his failures. 

But they were right… Gallows and Sophia were raising questions he spontaneously neglected. What would happen? What would he say to his master if he were to fail with bringing Tenbu in once more? 

He needed to locate that monster as hastily as possible! 

Veering around, turning his heels. Sustaining his legs, he persevered towards the institution as immovable as he possibly could. While being mindful not to trip on his boots again. He didn’t care if Sophia and Gallows didn’t follow him. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled… 

_‘This is mt chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

An unfamiliar voice rang within his ears, coming from within the hallways of the school. Turning his head confusingly to take a small glance towards the source of the sounds. Finding an weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this guy such now, divided his margins in an “O” like shape, as his fronts were constructed up in a curious fashion. His body lowered, bucking his knees further now, arms awkwardly spread. Clearly, the others saw him so he was losing his mind with visions. 

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. _‘Huh!?’_ That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? He shook those thoughts away. There was no time to be swelling on that male. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own. Shortly, he witnesses as a bunch of weird one-eyed bats started attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. The monster Disappeared and the male began to feel relive but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanted to know more about this tell male. 

Hearing out their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” After he spoke, he raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was surprised to see that. Like the others.

* * *

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her then Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listen to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point in time, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She solicited, “So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” Pulling out the darkcore from beath her jacket, raising it, “Darkness Barrier,” She raised her arm once more, raising it higher as she closed her eyes, throwing up to the air without on harsh swing, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

Magoroku, along with the rest of Gao’s friends were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. 

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

Until he discerned… Death Shido!? Wait, he reminisced he was Death Shido! What in the world was befalling!? One of his eyelids lowered as he stared, sweatdropping the process. He didn’t resemble astonished but blended with the unforeseen progressions of circumstances. 

This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards her, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, letting that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia!?’_

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue.

This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why she was doing this? 

“Myself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering, “Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part, “Fight me!”

“That’s odd…”

She was being expected further… she was shockingly struggling with this… she should’ve known Shido Magoroku well enough by now to understand how well he would behave but still… She was overthinking his role. For sure. She had a bad habit of overthinking matters occasionally.

She sustained deliberating among her solicitudes, attempting to retrieve. Drawing her hand closer towards herself once more, as her sumptuous cerulean eyes glimpse up once more. “No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely and she demurred dissipating her time striving to reprimand her erroneousness, “You must fight Death Shido himself!”

He never saw her exertion so much to find the right statements but here she was, adjudicating her firmest to represent to mimic similar to him. It transpired consequently ghastly for the tan-haired boy but he assumed that Sophia was producing this to sustain the occupation and to obstruct them from realizing that he was Death Shido covered disguised while fighting the opponent to win the Tenbu card. 

He could only hope that she was able to do that and he knew that she was fully capable of doing so. She was strong but not as powerful as he was. Magoroku thought he was the greatest, Sophia… well, she can be second he appropriated. Still, he was reeled to his core, scrutinizing this girl with genuine trepidation. What was she contemplating!? He envied that he could apprehend her methods of speculation but a portion of him didn’t aspire to acknowledge… not at all...

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were apart of their group. Closing his eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling, “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen too. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as the altogether stare at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”

* * *

* * *

He murmured from the contemporary shocks he'd receive overtime. Scrawling on the sheets out in front of him. His mind was racing with unwanted thoughts of the past, sadistically Sophia and Gallows observed him getting hit without saying much. He was still upset about that.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. Gazing up at her nervously, meeting her indifferent expression.

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!” One of the heads shouted.

While the other head directed to glance at the one who roared their handle, “Just wait a second! Why do you get to it all? Bow wow!” After he spoke, the head leans in, bitting the other’s neck.

“That’s hurt, woof!” He hastily bites back.

And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere large fangs sticking from under their skin, finding such a thing to be scary and not worth it. He’ll just hope this monster would serve him and his team some justice. His current wish right now was that his fears would just cease already.

Closing one of the eyes, glaring coldly at the teenager below, “This time, you’d better not mess up, Shido!”

The male easily sweatdropped and straightened his back, raising his hand, giving his master a soldier salute, “I-I understand, sir!”

Sophia merely stood still, not reacting to anything that’s been going on already here.

  
  


The two sauntered inside the corridors collectively, transferring their classroom books from the student council meeting they had briefly. Sophia was carrying the edges of her book, establishing it beneath her armpits, keeping it in place. While Magoroku was simply holding the book near his waist.

“I hear voices coming from the Lecture Hall.”

Losing his sudden train of thought as he heard her voice out, “What?” He trained to glance at her, comprising simply frustrated by her statements, raising one of his tan-colored brows, “No one should even be in the room, Sophia,” He speculated. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick look inside to make sure.” And with those words, he turned his white heels and she wordlessly accompanied his sways. 

Using his frame hand, parting the door fully open to see a few kids were inside the room, dwelling near the front ends of the linings. “Huh? I thought the junior high school division was using this classroom next?”

The two watched as they all became alarmed with this, anxiously staring up at the two.

The only female in the bright green and white took a few steps towards them, seemingly making her way up the stairs, “Student Council President Shido!” She greeted him. Her hazel eyes peering at him, as she adjusted her glasses, “That fighter who fought Gao the other day, Death Shido. Could he be…?”

Magoroku spontaneously panic at those accounts, throwing his arms up, as his eye dilated, Not me!”

“Could he be…?” Her voice grew darker, colder than before, almost glaring at him now.

He felt his whole body shaking from his fear, his dread. Nothing but the overwhelming sensation of pure dread coursing within his frame. The room appeared to be lasted unmistakably spreading more tropical as the moments past. His armada coded kernels professedly swinging as the shadow cast underneath his eyes and upper face.

_‘I need to laugh off their suspicions!’_

He raised his free hand upward, towards his face, merely stepping in front of Sophia, “S-Stop joking around!” stammering badly but he forced himself to continue moreover, closing his eyes, trying his best to shake off this feeling, addressing his hand almost as if he was fanning himself, “There’s no way that I would let Gallows possess me,” Opening his eyes once more, glancing off to the side, almost effortlessly trying his best to think up of something, just anything to keep them from him. Pointing his hands towards them now, folding in his two middle fingers while keeping out his pinky, index, and thumb, “And call myself Death Shido!”

Sophia’s expression remained stoic but she was finding his wording annoying. He was being a fool, it was clear had no idea how to shut up. Sophia raised her arm, smacking him across his shoulder and neck as harshly as she possibly could, making sure he would shut his mouth before he spits something out that would make them both be question further. He grasps as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing throughout his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. Finally descending to the floor. 

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. Leaning down and closing her eyes, keeping him slip to her grasp, holding him up, catching him from fully following on the floor. She re-open her eyes to glance at the sixth graders. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. The two made it outside of the school, walking effortlessly near the white thick wall. 

He grasps, merely mutters in pain, rubbing the back of his neck, forwarding his body back and forth without much effort, keeping his eyes closed, “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

He still has no idea about the sheer pain Sopha inclined to him inside the doorway of the classroom. Her expression was devoid of anything, “Da.” She simply replies, not bothering to move their discussion further. As they advance cruising down the streets in silence. 

“Let me come out! I wanna see what’s going on!”

She was taken out of her deep thoughts by a sudden voice. A familiar tone she imminently knew. She heard voices from behind her, turning her head slightly to the side. Seeing the two standing behind a tree. They were following them, she comprehended it. Hearing enough of their words, she shifted her head back, towards them, whispering in a soft tone towards Magoroku, “We’re being followed.”

He turned to glance at her for a mere moment, complying hysteria, yelping. Before flinching himself, veering his frame to see whatever she was talking about, still walking while doing so. He became faced with a familiarized male, underdeveloped the shadows of the tree, near the edges of the blue gateway.

“Mikado Gao?” Reflectively, voicing out. A tinged of hypersensitivity dwelling within his voice as he saw this current scene displaying out in front of him, He has seen enough turning back around, whispering in a soft tone, surprisingly he had a very hush voice at times but rarely uses it. He did that so only Sophia could hear him, “If we’re being followed by the Buddy Police, that means they think I’m Death Shido!” 

Cupping his fingers, trying his best to think of something. He found it! 

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light blubs appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Keeping her lips shut. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifting towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment. 

The two watched as the buddy police youth flew towards the air. Leaning of the side, resting one of his hands on his waist while the other was raised, seemingly covering the sun. The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work, “And with that, I’m no longer a suspect!”

Sophia had one of her white complexion brows raised into the air, head awkwardly facing upward to the sky. Finally leaning her head down, gawking curiously at the tan-haired, “I don’t understand.”

He brought his hand down, altering his frame so he was facing her. His expression smudged and filling his core egoistically, as he leaned closer towards the girl. Fully explaining his plan, “We’ll let orthrus go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from me. A real tactical play!”

Her expression shifted to pure annoyed and 

Cocking his brows at her, “Was it a little too advanced for you?” Professedly belittling her smartness. 

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

She didn’t respond as Gallows flew out of his pocket. A gust of wind and bright gold shining popping up in front of Magoroku, closing the gap and breaking it between Sophia and Magoroku, laughing, “Gesha-sha! What’s makes you so sure that Orthus will return to us after is his rampage?”

Sophia lifted her head up, opening her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze, moving her fingers away from her face. Her expression a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks, “What are you going to do if he gets captured?” She added another question to his growing query.

Gallows lean towards Magoroku, “Who knows what he’ll say to the authorities?”

His voice mocking him. Purple lines of feeling sick swept down his cheeks. Their questions. Their worries. He only began to panic. Raising his arms throwing them all around in a crazy and hasty manner, “I-If that happened, then Ikazuchi-sama will hit me with lightning again!” Magoroku was growing more worried as the flashbacks, his voice undoubtedly whimpering with despondency and maltreated, naturally not aspiring to get a zap once more for his failures. 

But they were right… Gallows and Sophia were raising questions he spontaneously neglected. What would happen? What would he say to his master if he were to fail with bringing Tenbu in once more? 

He needed to locate that monster as hastily as possible! 

Veering around, turning his heels. Sustaining his legs, he persevered towards the institution as immovable as he possibly could. While being mindful not to trip on his boots again. He didn’t care if Sophia and Gallows didn’t follow him. Once he entered the first he’d managed to sneak himself within his little friend group, hiding behind the one in purple and white: Kisaragi Zanya. If Magoroku recalled correctly and he knew he was correct with this. His lips were curled to a rather pleased smirk, eyes narrowing as his tan coded brows borrowed. With the large chaos happening outside and Gao being momentarily disabled… 

_‘This is mt chance to steal Tenbu’s card!’_

He simply stood there, trying his best to think of a perfect plan. Anything to get to be able to take the card out from under their noses. His expression shifted to shock.

“You rookies.”

An unfamiliar voice rang within his ears, coming from within the hallways of the school. Turning his head confusingly to take a small glance towards the source of the sounds. Finding an weird and tall looking male, making their way towards him. He was dressed in a mixture of light and dark purple. Dark-colored locks with golden kernels. His skin an odd mixture of yellow and being pale. His outfit, dawning a bat in between were a tie should be located in. He never has seen the male before, his eyes widened, studying the male without any effort being placed into his actions. He didn’t say much else after that, merely opening his purple and black umbrella, turning his heels away from the teenagers, walking off. 

_“A V-Vampire?”_

_“Hey! Don’t be rude!”_

Magoroku didn’t bother to listen to the two fools whispering to one another instead he was more focused on this guy such now, divided his margins in an “O” like shape, as his fronts were constructed up in a curious fashion. His body lowered, bucking his knees further now, arms awkwardly spread. Clearly, the others saw him so he was losing his mind with visions. 

Magoroku shook those thoughts away and shifted to find that this enigmatic male decorated in purple already outside. _‘Huh!?’_ That was shockingly fast… teleportation, maybe? He shook those thoughts away. There was no time to be swelling on that male. He had a mission and since his buddy and Vice weren’t here, he had to think of something on his own. Shortly, he witnesses as a bunch of weird one-eyed bats started attacking the monster, swarming him like some sort of Bee high with their prey. The monster Disappeared and the male began to feel relive but also worried. He had no idea where the monster went. Was that Sophia’s doing? He could only hope that she had something up her jacket for him to use.

He silently followed the gang as they made their way outside, wanted to know more about this tell male. 

Hearing out their discussion.

“Thanks! You saved us!” The buddy spoke, shifting closer towards the male, “Thanks to you, I didn’t have to punch or get punched by my partner!” After he spoke, he raised his hand before patting him on the shoulder but he ended up knocking the umbrella out of his hands. Causing him to yelp and turn into sand.

Magoroku was shocked to see that. Like the others.

 **✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

She managed to make it near the corners of the structures on the roof. No one was here to bother her up here. Gallows was floating by her side also, following her sways. He had more respect for her then Magoroku, she assumed. Raising her glowing buddyfight card high in the air, summoning the monster to her location. Landing mere inches away from her. Before she lowered her arm back to her side once more, still holding the card within her grasp. 

The monster was clearly confused, staring around awkwardly while shifting their heads in rather awkward positions. Trying their best to get a sense as to where they were.

“Wh-What’s going on, woof?”

“What happened, bow-wow?”

Her expression devoid of anything as she stared, “Do as I say if you don’t want to die.”

The monster spoke nothing but merely listen to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing was their main goal.

“At this point in time, it would be bad if Death Shido was revealed to be Shido,” She solicited, “So I’ll become Death Shido and steal Tenbu!” Pulling out the darkcore from beath her jacket, raising it, “Darkness Barrier,” She raised her arm once more, raising it higher as she closed her eyes, throwing up to the air without on harsh swing, “Activate!” 

“Gesha!” 

With this ordered, the Darkness barrier activated once more. Once again, a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them. Magoroku saw what was happening and became rather confused with the sudden actions. 

Magoroku, along with the rest of Gao’s friends were being raised in the center of the pit. He cringed at this his body tensing, as he stared around the area confusingly. 

“Where are we?” Asked the male with long purple.

Until he discerned… Death Shido!? Wait, he reminisced he was Death Shido! What in the world was befalling!? One of his eyelids lowered as he stared, sweatdropping the process. He didn’t resemble astonished but blended with the unforeseen progressions of circumstances. 

This Death Shido pointed their index finger towards her, “If you wish to escape from this Darkness Barrier…” She paused, letting that sink into their heads, “You must fight Death Shiso herself…”

Herself!? This voice… Her voice rang through his ears. 

_‘Sophia!?’_

He notices her long front strands of hair professedly pricking out from under the upper parts of the mask. He could tell her eyes were icy blue.

This was her, he knew his partner in crime. But why she was doing this? 

“Myself?” Kuguru questioned Death Shido’s words.

Sophia brought her hand up, staring up towards the ceiling, pondering, “Uh, no, I mean…” She shook those thoughts away, pointed her finger down towards the others, trying her best to play the part, “Fight me!”

“That’s odd…”

She was being expected further… she was shockingly struggling with this… she should’ve known Shido Magoroku well enough by now to understand how well he would behave but still… She was overthinking his role. For sure. She had a bad habit of overthinking matters occasionally.

She sustained deliberating among her solicitudes, attempting to retrieve. Drawing her hand closer towards herself once more, as her sumptuous cerulean eyes glimpse up once more. “No, I mean…” She staggered those decisions with the tip of her fingers. This was wasting her time, surely and she demurred dissipating her time striving to reprimand her erroneousness, “You must fight Death Shido himself!”

He never saw her exertion so much to find the right statements but here she was, adjudicating her firmest to represent to mimic similar to him. It transpired consequently ghastly for the tan-haired boy but he assumed that Sophia was producing this to sustain the occupation and to obstruct them from realizing that he was Death Shido covered disguised while fighting the opponent to win the Tenbu card. 

He could only hope that she was able to do that and he knew that she was fully capable of doing so. She was strong but not as powerful as he was. Magoroku thought he was the greatest, Sophia… well, she can be second he appropriated. Still, he was reeled to his core, scrutinizing this girl with genuine trepidation. What was she contemplating!? He envied that he could apprehend her methods of speculation but a portion of him didn’t aspire to acknowledge… not at all...

“He sounds just like Shido!”

“But president Shido is right here, yo!”

Magoroku turned his head and lowered his arm as they spoke about him, they also were all glaring at him. Finally noticing that they were apart of their group. Closing his eyes and turning his frame away from the rest of them. Placing on his hands down to his waist while the other was rubbing the head of his hand, tensely chuckling, “See, I keep telling you that I’m not Death Shido!” 

“Warp successful!” A young familiar voice can be ringing inside all of their ears. A girl with bright pink hair finally popped out of her shuttle, pointed her finger towards the group, mic nearing her lips, proudly shouting into it, “Wherever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find Paruko Nanana!”

After Gao and his friends started a discussion that Magoroku and Sophia couldn’t be bothered to listen too. He flew over towards the fight teenager simply standing in the middle of the stage, as they all simultaneously stare at her.

“Okay, all non-fighters go…” he pointed towards the large dragon head with an opening, "Over there, probably!”


End file.
